A war on two fronts
by Savage Opress
Summary: The hell is stopped to come on Earth, but the vicious war between supernatural and hunters pursues. The Earth knows so far about the existence of the supernatural and split into two sides: For supernatural or against supernatural
1. Stone of Tears recap

Chapter 1: The Keeper's Return - Camelot/The Middle Lands

Chapter 2: The Prophecy - Camelot and "Most Destroyed Lands of Albion"

Chapter 3: An Ancient Compass- Camelot

Chapter 4: A New Hope for the Middle Lands

Chapter 5: The Ancient Power of the Nemean Lion - Nemeth

Chapter 6: The Wives of Margrave - Odin's Lands

Chapter 7: The Horn of Catbhadh - Caerleon

Chapter 8: The Boxes of Orden - Gawant's Lands

Chapter 9: An Immortal Army - Essetir/Camelot

Chapter 10: The Cup of Life - Camelot

Chapter 11: New Allies From Past and Present - Greece

Chapter 12: The Lost Relics - Greece

Chapter 13: Rise of Titans (Promethean) - Greece

Chapter 14:The Broken Guardian - Egypt

Chapter 15: Rebirth of god Osiris - Egypt

Chapter 16: Cerberus - Egypt

Chapter 17: Lost Ravens of Odin - Valhalla/Abydos/Olympus

Chapter 18: To Be Or Not To Be - Midgard/Valhalla

Chapter 19: Ymir - Midgard/Egypt

Chapter 20: Two Is Better Than One - Atlantis

Chapter 21: Chthonian - Atlantis

Chapter 22: Kronos - Atlantis (You will discover the Keeper's identity if you compare both stories)

Chapter 23: Stone of Tears - Atlantis

Chapter 24: Scroll of Light - Atlantis

Chapter 25: Ancient Secrets of the Scroll - Atlantis

Chapter 26: A New Hope - Sicilia

Chapter 27: A New Beginning - Sicilia

Chapters 1-10: Action happens in Albion. These chapters are about Legend of the Seeker and Merlin. Chapter eleven includes the games Age of Mythology and Age of Mythology: The Titans.

In the first chapter, the Keeper destroys the veil between the Lands of the Living and the Underworld. In chapters two and three, our heroes quest for the compass that will guide them to the Stone of Tears. In chapter four, they have a little adventure in the Middle Lands. From chapter five to chapter ten they travel through all the kingdoms of Albion.

Chapters 11-13: Our heroes travel back in time to a year after the end of the Trojan War. Kronos frees his Titans to rule the world and to seal the Keeper in the Underworld. Meanwhile, Titan Promethean becomes more powerful because of the destruction he causes. The only way to defeat him is to seal him in a magical barrier made from three relics that belong to Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Our heroes find them and take them to the temple to seal him in; after, they repair all of Promethean's destruction to weaken him.

Chapters 14-16: To stop Titan Cerberus, our heroes reunite the pieces of the Guardian - who was destroyed by Cerberus - and the pieces of Osiris to revive his son. Anubis loses all popularity because he becomes more popular then Osiris does. After he regains the favor, he allows the Guardian to defeat Cerberus.

Chapters 17-19: The only way to defeat Titan Ymir is to revive the Nidhogg who was destroyed in the Middle Lands. Odin frees him after going mad, due to Loki stealing his ravens Huginn and Muninn. Our heroes retrieve the real ravens, infiltrate Valhalla to take the Triskelion, and after that use them to summon Nidhogg.

Chapter 20-25: Kronos escapes with the help of Titan Chthonian; as a result, the only way to defeat Kronos is to defeat Titan Chthonian, who is a walking rock that holds trapped souls. The heroes find a way to take a stone holding their souls, send them in the Underworld, and close the Gate of Tartarus. After Kronos is defeated, they look for the identities of the Keeper and the Creator as well as the Stone of Tears and a scroll that tells them where they need to put the stone to seal Keeper in Underworld.

The last two chapters are a fight to save the world from destruction, but our heroes manage to defeat the evil and save the world.


	2. Clash of the Titans recap

I began to write **_Clash of the Titans_** , after a month I saw the end of season 5A. I didn't wait to see season 5B, and decided to write my own version. In addition, I heard some rumours about 5B and I decided to add them. When Teen Wolf season 5 began, I added some elements from it, which caused some major plot changes due to the show's events.

The crossover is split up into two parts. The first part of the crossover begins with chapter 1 and ends with chapter 25. The second part of crossover begins with chapter 26 and ends with chapter 50.

 **\- Stone of Tears recap**

 **\- Teen Wolf lore**

 **\- Beauty and the Beast 2012 lore**

 **\- Coincidences between both TV shows**

 ** _Recap: (WITH SPOILERS)_**

 **1) Allison died saving her friends** (A journey of three heroes to Great Britain)

 **2) The Return of the Fallen Warriors** (Trials of the three heroes and their prize)

 **3) A Pack of Problems** (Three packs begin their journey)

 **4) Nothing It Seems To Be** (Sacrificed people and teens with genetic mutations, chimeras)

 **5) The Fallen Darach**

 **6) History and Not Lies** \- Teen Wolf recap

 **6) History and Not Lies** \- BatB recap

 **7) The Tales of the Chimera's Pack** \- Chimera pack is complete

 **8) The Tales of Gevaudan Beast** \- The Story of La Bête

 **9) The Return of the Alpha Pack** \- The pack of La Bête is complete

 **10) The Rise of the Chaos** (An old enemy causes many disasters and kills Kitsunes in New York)

 **11) To Be or Not To Be** (A little prank and journey to Motel California)

 **12) Questions and Answers** (Recap of previous chapters)

 **13) Box of Mysteries** (Reunion of Scott's pack)

 **14) The Beacon of the Supernatural** (A trip in Beacon Hills)

 **15) The Hunt of Demon Wolf**

 **16) Not All Monsters Do Monstrous Things** (The villains are not so bad, the heroes believe)

 **17) The Maid of Gevaudan**

 **18) A Place in My Dreams** (Derek's Past)

 **19) An Unlucky Alliance** (Two enemies' packs ally to defeat a common enemy)

 **20) Case Field: To Hell and Back** (The news from the previous chapter spreads)

 **21) The White Hell** (Strange meteorological conditions because of a chimera)

 **22) Ice Age Versus Supernatural** (Beacon Hills, New York and all worlds under snow)

 **23) A Dream Comes True**

 **24) The Redemption** (The redemption of La Bête)

 **25) The Deity Among Us** (A new villain comes into town, who has a secret ally)

 **26) Time Travel** (Heroes make the final preparations to leave Beacon Hills)

 **27) The Depths of the Underworld** (The main antagonist of Stone of Tears returns)

 **28) War of Underworlds** (A War between Underworld and Tartarus)

 **29) Welcome to the Norse Lands**

 **30) Welcome to New York, 1854**

 **31) Welcome to Egypt**

 **32) Welcome to Albion**

 **33) Welcome to Atlantis**

 **34) Welcome to Greece**

 **35) Welcome to Middle Lands**

 **36) The Fountain of Youth**

 **37) Secrets from the Past**

 **38) The Endless Dunes of Snow**

 **39) The Spear**

 **40) The Relic of Atlas**

 **41) The Torch of Olympus**

 **42) The Orb of Life**

 **43) The Battle of Kaer Morhen**

 **44) The Heart of Darkness**

 **45) The Scarab of the Light and the Minions of Seth**

 **46) The Giant of Bones and the Power of the Elements**

 **47) The Implosion of Atlas**

 **48) The Greek nightmare**

 **49) Set in Stone**

 **50) Something ends, Something Begins** (The defeat of the deity and the Riders of the Wild Hunt)

I split the second part of the crossover into seven smaller parts. Each part has three chapters. I have around 100 good characters and from the beginning Teen Wolf has many plot changes and if something wrong happens, so I will find a way to fix it.

 **1) The Journey from the Norse Lands (chapters 29, 36, 43)**

Our heroes from Beacon Hills arrive in the past and they meet their new allies. After that, they take a tour of Valhalla and the next day, they find the Titan Cerberus is attacking the Norse Lands. Our heroes go to find the Fountain of Youth in a realm named Vanaheim. There live the Vanir gods. The fountain is guarded by a Vanir god named Navado. After our heroes take water from the fountain, they go to the fortress. The fortress is called Kaer Morhen. There they defeat the Titan Cerberus with the help of the Guardian.

 **2) The Journey from New York (chapters 30, 37, 44)**

Our heroes travel into the past and arrive in New York 1854. There they meet new allies and find Alistair with Rebecca. Vincent and Catherine are surprised to hear how Alistair and Rebecca fake their death. The next day a mysterious person comes to visit them to reveal some secrets about Dread Doctors. The next day, the allies succeed in finding the lair of the Blood Beast and kill it.

 **3) The Journey from Egypt (chapters 31, 38, 45)**

Our heroes go to Egypt. There they meet more new allies. After they make a tour of Osiris's kingdom, a soldier comes to them, to tell them about the attack. Titan Ymir and Norse fanatics attack Egypt. Their Norse allies need the Guardian, but first, they need to secure the area to teleport it. Our heroes need a new plan to defeat Ymir, and they remember about the myth of the scarab. The scarab has the power to summon Ra who has the power to defeat Titan Ymir, but the minions of Seth protect the scarab.

 **4) The Journey from Albion (chapters 32, 39, 46)**

Our heroes arrive in Albion. There they meet the new allies and make a tour of Camelot and Essetir. The next day, the scouts tell our heroes about a huge skeleton that treats the lands. Our heroes decide to make a huge spear from silver, mountain ash, magic blood, and mistletoe juice. The spear is forged during the full moon. After they make the spear, our heroes go to Odin' kingdom. The next day they go to the Isle of the Blessed to make a giant of elements with the power of the Triple Goddess.

 **5) The Journey from Atlantis (chapters 33, 40, 47)**

Our heroes arrive in Atlantis, where they meet the new allies. After they make a tour of the city, the scouts report them about the attack of Titan Promethean and his minions. Because the gods of Atlantis are against them, our heroes need to find another way to defeat him. They go to find the relic of Atlas to make an implosion. With the help of implosion, our heroes make a Titan out of minions who help them to defeat Titan Promethean.

 **6) The Journey from Greece (chapters 34, 41, 48)**

Our heroes arrive in Greece and visit Athena with the new allies. While they visit Athena, Kronos and his army attack Greece. The only way to defeat Kronos, our heroes need to summon Titan Gaia, who is actually the Creator. They go to Mount Olympus, but they find a map. The map leads them to Tartarus where Gaia is imprisoned.

 **7) The Journey from Middle Lands (chapters 35, 42, 49)**

Our heroes arrive in the Middle Lands at People Palace, where they meet new allies. The next day after a tour of the Palace with the new allies, the scouts report the presence of Titan Chthonian. The only way to defeat him is to extract the souls from the crystals with the help of the orb of the life. After they succeed to take the orb, they go to Aydindrill because the city is under siege. Nobody knows why they do not attack. All remain surprised to see after the destruction of Titan Chthonian; the forces of Keeper begin to fight with the Wild Hunt.

 **Here are few spoiler alerts about good guys:**

1) Because are so many characters I decide to split them up into seven groups. Each group has around of 12 people. Six people are from Teen Wolf & BatB, 2012 and other six from my previous crossover named Stone of Tears.

2) Not all groups have 12 people because I found out too late about the game Witcher 3: The Wild Hunt, so some groups have a member or two more than normal.

3) Also, I created three characters, if I remember correctly. One will appear in the second part of the crossover and other two in the first part of the crossover.

4) Our heroes traveled in the past because of the new enemy from chapter **25) A Deity Among Us** , who captures pack of La Bête and with the help of others need to save his pack.

5) Beast of Gevaudan aka La Bête has a name. His name is Devout. I begin to rename him Devout when he begins to do the first steps of redemption and in chapter **24) The Redemption** he is fully redeemed.

6) I used the statement of Darth Sidious "There can't only be two, you are no longer my apprentice", the important part is in italics. You will know what I talk about when you will read. A small hint, in Teen Wolf season 5B, there is a major plot change.

7) From new season of Teen Wolf, we know the name of the serif is Noah, but I still call him Stilinski. Also, the name of Theo's sister is Tara.


	3. Rise of chaos recap

Rise of chaos is split up into three big arcs. The first arc is about the return of the Wild Hunt and begins with chapter 1 and ends with chapter 10. The second arc is about the adventures of heroes who are split in time and space and it begins with chapter 11 and ends with the chapter 34. The third arc is about the adventures on Oban and it begins with the chapter 35 and it ends with the chapter 59.

 ** _The first arc of the crossover and some spoilers:_**

 **Chapter 1: The lost get found** (The surviving riders come to Earth)

 **Chapter 2: After the storm** (People from Kaer Morhen celebrate the birthday of Vesemir and the defeat of the Wild Hunt and the Keeper)

 **Chapter 3: Mad world** (Stiles wake up in a very different world from that he knows)

 **Chapter 4: The hunt is coming** (Stiles with his friends make a plan to fight with a strange group of Wild Hunt riders)

 **Chapter 5: Hunt or be hunted** (The pack and their allies prepare the base for the fight while Stiles and Liam free Theo)

 **Chapter 6: Eredin iron wrath** (The riders failed to stop Stiles and the pack so Eredin replace them)

 **Chapter 7: Echoes of the past** (Vanessa shows up and tells the truth about Muirfield)

 **Chapter 8: Ladies of the woods** (The situation in Beacon Hills gone mad every day it passes and two old dead friends comes to help them)

 **Chapter 9: Children of the Elder Blood** (The Wild Hunt gets a new ally, attacks Kaer Morhen and Stiles figures out what is going on and come back to life)

 **Teen Wolf season 6A theory** (The chapters 3 to 9 are based on it)

 **Chapter 10: A night to remember** (Stiles is alive and well and say what he lived in that dimension and the Wild Hunt invades the Earth conquers the Earth in one day and send all who fight against them in different times and places)

 ** _The second arc of the crossover and some little summaries:_**

 **Chapter 11: Wandering in the dark**

 **Chapter 12: The wolven storm**

 **Chapter 13: Welcome in the competition**

 **Chapter 14: The ancient home of the Sith**

 **Chapter 15: Warriors and witches**

 **Chapter 16: The king is dead, long live the king**

 **Chapter 17: Light and dark**

 **Chapter 18: Holocrones of fate**

 **Chapter 19: Sword of destiny**

 **Chapter 20: Revelations**

 **Chapter 21: Mirror, the reflection of your soul**

 **Chapter 22: The third battle of Dathomir**

 **Chapter 23: Smoke and mirrors**

 **Chapter 24: Dagger of Mortis**

 **Chapter 25: A friend in need**

 **Chapter 26: Ashla, the light side Avatar**

 **Chapter 27: Make way!**

 **Chapter 28: Relics of the dark side**

 **Chapter 29: A fairy tale**

 **Chapter 30: Memories from Canaan**

 **Chapter 31: Shadows in the desert**

 **Chapter 32: Harbingers of war**

 **Chapter 33: The betrayal**

 **Chapter 34: Canaletto's revenge**

The second arc is split up into eight parts. Each part is made of three chapters.

 **1) The journey on Malachor (chapters 11, 18, 25)**

Kira, Nikko, Gekko, and Pawa wake up in a very strange place. Because Kira is stuck, they go after help and find Ahsoka Tano who is a bit injured after the duel with Darth Vader. Kira is saved; Ahsoka tells them they are on Malachor. After that, they tell to Ahsoka the main reason why they are here and find out Caranthir and Falka is looking for somebody to change the fate of the Universe. Both after two holocrons to find knowledge about a mysterious planet named Oban. After a fight with the Wil Hunt, the group met Vader and decides to join them. Captain Rex agrees to join in their cause too, and all return to Malachor. There they find Obi-Wan Kenobi and together try to find a way to arrive on the planet Oban. The only way to do that is to defeat Gaunter O'Dimm at his wicked game.

 **2) The journey on Nourasia (chapters 12, 19, 26)**

Theo, Tara, Stiles, Scott, Devout, and Geralt wake up into a market full of aliens. They realize the planet is not Earth and soon after their arrival, they meet by Canaan who is the grandfather of Aikka. Canaan told them they were on the planet Nourasia in travel in future. Aikka was a former pilot in the race of Oban and he never heard about an invasion except for Krogs. Tara made a ritual to see who was following them and met Canaletto. The next day they tried to find a weapon strong enough to kill Canaletto and Stiles tells them about the Dagger of Mortis. During the night, Theo has a dream where they must go, but to do it, they need to defeat Gaunter O'Dimm who decides to his luck to stop them.

 **3) The journey on Alwas (chapters 13, 20, 27)**

Chris, Allison, Isaac, Tess, Catherine, Vincent, Heather, Kyle, and JT appear on the planet Alwas. They discuss previous events to understand what is going on and they meet by Rush and Flint, who decide to ask them what is going on because the competition ended and the Earth team win the race. They go together to find more about Satis and Eredin meet them. After he leaves, Satis tells the truth about the race and send Heather, JT, and Kyle back to Earth. Eredin realizes he has been tricked and comes back to destroy everyone, but is challenged to a race by Satis, the previous Avatar. Because Eredin loses the race, he isn't allowed to come on Alwas. Before leaving, Satis give them a map. The friend of Flint, Marcel knows Alwas very well and helps them to find the ship to arrive at the planet Oban, but once again, Gaunter makes his appearance to prevent this. Satis challenge him to a race and realize, he is not the devil in person, but is the one who creates the war between Creators. With the defeat of Gaunter, the group goes to Oban.

 **4) The journey on Korriban (chapters 14, 21, 28)**

Derek, Lydia, Liam, Keira, Vesemir, Malia, and Corey appear on Korriban and after they go to visit a temple and are met by Darth Maul. Maul let them leave and the group finds the riders of the Wild Hunt with Imlerith who search a holocron. Liam is poisoned with a poisoned arrow because he jumps in the front of Lydia. Maul shows up and saves them. Liam is cured, but unconscious and together they go to find a ship where to stay because a violent sandstorm comes in their direction. Maul admitted because he came because of Corey because he remembered how he was before to be taken by Sidious. The next day Liam wakes up and they try to repair the ship. The plan fails and they meet Regis who is a vampire. From Regis, they find out Gaunter made a deal with the riders and manage to trick him and Gaunter wants now vengeance. O'dimm shows up and tells them about Canaletto and Oban. Because telling them the truth, Gaunter wants to kill, but if he defeats at his wicked games, he let them live. Gaunter is defeated and Regis shows them where he stays. The next day Corey opens a secret door that leads them to the tomb of Marka Ragnos. They need to find the way to the tomb and defeat the Disciples of Ragnos with the ghost of Ragnos to arrive at the planet Oban.

 **5) The journey on Dathomir (chapters 15, 22, 29)**

Lambert, Avallach, Mason, Belasko, Lucas, Tracy, Edward, and Jennifer looked around and can't believe what they see. They are a strange forest on a planet that is very strong in the dark side of the force. After hours of walking, they arrive in the city of Nightbrothers and return to the south to meet the Nightsisters to help them. Keeper of the Underworld with Sisters of the Dark revived the Night Sisters with Savage and told them the truth about the creation of the Universe because this fight doesn't concern any longer the fate of Earth. Master Mirror aka Gaunter O'Dimm shows his face again and wants to conquer Dathomir with a huge army of droids. Savage decides to the place as a leader and gathers the members of the Shadow Collective to fight once more. While the Shadow Collective fights with the droid army, Savage and the group steals a map and destroy the factory of droids. The fight rage on and Savage with others stay in a base. Savage doesn't know where this place must be, but he realize with the help of others, the magic gathered in one place. That place is the lair of the Sleeper. The Sleeper sent them into a dimension created by Mother Talzin to learn her kids about the planet and to arrive on the planet Oban; Savage must defeat his alter ego.

 **6) The journey on Bardo (chapters 16, 23, 30)**

Lara, Ciri, Kali, Kincaid, Misha, Jackson, and Aiden arrive in Bardo where Stiles spent three months while he was dead for three days. They look around and see Asajj Ventress and explain to her what is going on because she is quite confused what is doing there. Soon, Auberon the real father of Lara shows up and tells them about Canaletto after is challenged to a duel by Lara. In the morning Auberon decides to tell them about the mysterious group of the Wild Hunt riders who control the realm. They are servants of Auberon and because they don't respect the laws, Aubreron banish them and they return changed because they make a deal with Man of Glass aka Gaunter O'Dimm. While they talk older riders who Eredin get rid of them are brought to life and join him to get revenge. They bring to life Grievous, who steals a map and challenges Ventress in a duel for it. Gaunter and the riders continue his plan to get rid of Eredin while the group goes to Canaan and meets Lenore, who show them an exit from Bardo to the real world.

 **7) Journey on Mortis (chapters 17, 24, 31)**

Parrish, Josh, Eskel, Yen, Ethan, Ennis, Liam, Zach, Gabe, Donovan and Triss arrive on the planet Mortis where they meet Anakin Skywalker. Anakin feels guilty for what he has done as Darth Vader and they tell him how they manage to come here. They go together to the monastery where meet the Ones and Maya, who tells them about the creation of the Universe and Canaletto. In the morning, at the altar, all notice the plans of the Dagger of Morris and went to make it, but Gaunter makes his appearance and promise to give them the elements to make it after tricks Anakin and force to play his wicked game. Anakin defeats his dark part and they finish building the Dagger and returning to the monastery. In the morning, Anakin told the story of the Ones and how Abeloth becomes one of them. Abeloth appears and tests Anakin to know if they are worthy or not to go to the planet Oban.

 **8) Journey from Earth (chapters 32, 33, 34)**

The plans Gaunter and his faction of riders are very close to the end and they prepare for the attack. Eredin, Falka, Caranthir, and Imlerith know this fight will be sooner or later and they make the last preparation of the army. Cora, Talia, Tyler, Braeden, Amalia, Aaron, Deaton, Morel with Laura realizes the faction of the strange riders is actually the new generation of the riders of the Wild Hunt who embrace the new ways. The riders meet face to face and both violent storms are ready to clash. Gaunter reveals his true nature because he knows nothing will stop the riders to fight. After he reveals his nature, he disappears and the riders begin to fight. The group of heroes goes to Canaan, the new generation of riders is defeated and Canaletto shows up and fights with Gaunter O'Dimm, who will die by the hand of the fallen Creators who tore him apart.

 ** _The third arc of the crossover with some spoilers and summaries:_**

 **Chapter 35: The sabotage** (The pilots prepare for the last race and during the race; they are sabotaged by the Wild Hunt with Canaletto who escapes from his prison. The apocalypse on the planet Oban begins)

 **Chapter 36: Welcome to Oban**

 **Chapter 37: Valley of Broken Temples**

 **Chapter 38: The jungle of blue bunnies**

 **Chapter 39: The white storm**

 **Chapter 40: The river**

 **Chapter 41: Oban, the mother planet**

 **Chapter 42: An unlucky alliance**

 **Chapter 43: Deep in the canyons**

 **Chapter 44: Center of the world**

 **Chapter 45: Alone like Asa**

 **Chapter 46: Curious like Cab**

 **Chapter 47: Lovely like Lullaby**

 **Chapter 48: Vengeful like Vodal**

 **Chapter 49: Wildly like Woe**

 **Chapter 50: Clumsy like Caze**

 **Chapter 51: Volatile like Velen**

 **Chapter 52: Troublesome like Tato**

 **Chapter 53: Vicious like Vasi**

 **Chapter 54: Creators of Oban** (The creators show their real face and say about the creation of the Universe and the winner of the last race is the Earth team)

 **Chapter 55: Where the wild things go** (Canaletto with the fallen Creator ally together to defeat the good guys while the pilots of the current race go to the Temple of Heart)

 **Chapter 56: Bedtime stories** (Defeat of Canaletto, the returning to normal, and the chapter makes a relevance to chapter 10: A night to remember)

The finals of Oban represent nine races made in different nine regions of the planet of Oban.

 **1) The first region (chapters 36, 45)**

Chris, Catherine, Vincent, Tess, Kali, Ennis, Triss, Theo, Tara, and Ethan are teleported by Jordan with the help of Caranthir staff in the place of the first race because of the apocalypse. In the morning, they see how the planet looks like and they meet a lost Drudger who is split up by the storm and they help him find his tribe. The Drudgers are native species of Oban and they try to keep the balance of the planet Oban and the Universe. After that, they go to free Asa from the prison of the riders. **2) The second region (chapters 37, 46)**

Vesemir, Nikko, Stiles, Malia, Allison, Isaac, and Misha discover the next day how looks like Oban after the powerful storm that hit the region. They begin to search for survivors and scout the area and don't observe anything alive. Isaac takes a scent and it leads him to the underground level where they find more Dudgers who make a temple. Meanwhile, Cab escapes the prison and steals a droid HK-55 who will help him to evade. The riders of the Wild Hunt go in the underground level to slave the Drudgers, but they are stopped by Vesemir and the rest with HK-55 and Cab.

 **3) The third region (chapters 38, 47)**

Regis, Pawa, Lydia, Parrish, Braeden, Derek, and Donovan are teleported in a temple that he with Aikka and Eva see how the Drudgers build it. In the morning they see another native of the planet Oban. These natives are called Tchous-Tchous and they help them to reunite. After that, Pawa and Regis scout the base of riders and come to give the report. A few days past and Lullaby manage to escape from the prison with the help of Pawa and Regis while the others stopped the scouts.

 **4) The fourth region (chapters 39, 48)**

Eskel, Gekko, Liam, Hayden, Devout, Edward, and, Laura arrive at the underground level in a region full of snow. They decide to scout the area to see what they can find. Because they have nothing better to do, Eskel tells them about the Conjunction of spheres and explains to the how the worlds collide and merge into one. The next day, Vodal, challenges Malachi at a fight and because he defeats him, the riders allow him to leave. Vodal manages to arrive at the underground level where Eskel with the rest are and tells them how much the situation on Earth changed after the invasion of the Wild Hunt.

 **5) The fifth region (chapters 40, 49)**

Keira, Lambert, Tracy, Jackson, Deaton, Braeden, and Cora are sent by Jordan in a region full of water. The next day Jackson scouts the area, but finds nothing useful, so he comes back. After that, they go to check a secret cave opened by Jackson the previous day. While they check the area, they are met by the pilot who is a gray Jedi and to escape the need to defeat the riders and a Sith rider. Together they find more pieces of information about Canaletto and his species.

 **6) The sixth region (chapters 41, 50)**

Ciri, Lara, Amalia, Aaron, Morel, Zach, Liam, and Lucas are in a region full of craters. The night ends, and in the morning they go to check what is in the craters. The craters lead them in the middle of the planet and are shocked to see how huge balls that are connected with cables. The energy they produce is natural. Amalia, Aaron, Deaton, and Morel realize the huge spheres are actually planets. After two days, they return to the forest where they spent the night during the cataclysm. Meanwhile, a member of the Earth team is captured, but his two friends manage to free him and together take their ship back. After that, the Earth team tells our heroes how much the Earth change after the arrival of the Wild Hunt and the demons who invades the planet.

 **7) The seventh race (chapters 42, 51)**

Jordan sends Ahsoka, Vader, Anakin, Rex, Savage, Maul, Ventress, and Kenobi in a region full of temples that are close to the Temple of Heart. While they try to find where they need to go, try to find who the Creators of Oban are. After some minutes the group spots the ship of the Wild Hunt and the royal guards of riders are killed and the ship can't be followed. The ship is owned by Eredin, Falka, Caranthir, and Imlerith who have a hostage. The hostage is one of the pilots who come from Earth too, and after the riders leave the room, Canaletto pays them a visit and almost kills all who are aboard. The riders are saved by the force users and they decide to create an alliance between Wild Hunt and the good guys.

 **8) The eight race (chapters 43, 52)**

Geralt, Yen, Corey, Mason, Jennifer, Kincaid, and Auberon are somewhere in the canyons where the seventh group is. In the morning they talk about the previous moments and can't understand how everybody forgets about the invasion. After that, Auberon tells them everything he knows from his father. The camp where is hold Tato in prison and after a few days they free him because Eredin tells everybody to free the pilots and to harm them.

 **9) The ninth race (chapter 44, 53)**

Avallach, Kira, Scott, Aiden, Talia, Gabe, and Josh are sent by Jordan, where the last race of Oban supposed to take place. They wonder what the meaning of this place is and Kaguya tells them about the history of the capitol and what means to them. Kaguya disappears and they try to find her and the group spots some riders of the Wild Hunt who are injured. This happens because of a pilot who swear revenge to anyone else who dare to cross his path..


	4. Revival recap

Revival is a crossover between Teen Wolf, Shannara Chronicles, and Grimm. The crossover has two arcs based on the story of Grimm and Shannara Chronicles. The arc about Grimm is from chapter 1 to 18 and continues from chapter 30 to the ending. The arc about Shannara Chronicles begins with chapter 17 and ends with chapter 29.

Headings of chapters and a small recap of each:

Chapter 1: Omens (The pack spit up with business because some members rescue an omega and others stay in the town to care for it)

Chapter 2: Consequences (Monroe assembles an experienced team to go on Beacon Hills, but doesn't know occult forces has other plans)

Chapter 3: Story of my life (Theo tells his story)

Chapter 4: War on two fronts (The others discover about Theo's story and the occult forces seize the lead of the assault arranged by Monroe)

Chapter 5: Daddy issues (Liam eyes his dad, discovers what Theo and he are, and what is going there)

Chapter 6: Evil arises (occult forces and Azazel attack Theodas, the dad of Theo)

Chapter 7: Don't die on me (Theodas is wounded, Kelly, Liam's dad discover they are brothers and rush to rescue him from death)

Chapter 8: I will not leave you, not this time (Kelly saves Theoda and Kelly with Theodas tries to clarify what is going on while at the precinct, the occult forces strike an assault)

Chapter 9: Family affair (The story of the Dunbar family)

Chapter 10: The box of Pandora (Monroe finds the one who betrayed her, but causes a colossal mistake triggering a war between two factions, meanwhile Theodas and Kelly show what means to be a Grimm)

Chapter 11: The Golden Claw of Hadrian (Gaffe of Monroe spreads over the planet and Kelly with Theodas communicate who are the occult forces)

Chapter 12: Reformation (The protagonists discover the movement of the Royal houses and Black Claw)

Chapter 13: The war of change (Two teens travel to Beacon Hills, Hadrian's Wall confirms the movement of the Black Claw and the Royals prepare their plans)

Chapter 14: School day (The protagonists eliminate the cell of Black Claw while the mysterious Prince K. observes the operation)

Chapter 15: Adventure time (Liam discovers about his dad's life in Burkbelly after his dad was forced to leave because of Black Claw)

Chapter 16: Enigma of love (More experiences from Burkbelly)

Chapter 17: The heart of darkness (The protagonists discover the planet is vaster than they believed and a cult desires to resurrect a deadly Warlock that can change the destiny of the planet)

Chapter 18: Friends or Foes? (The Royals fight against Black Claw while some protagonists go in the Old World)

Chapter 19: Welcome to the old world (The protagonists get ready to go to the Old World)

Chapter 20: Behold the kingdom of Leah (The alliance between Arbolon with Leah and the imprisonment of Allanon by general Riga)

Chapter 21: Fortress of Warlock Lord (Our protagonists get ready to invade the fortress of Warlock World that is under the control of by the Crimson)

Chapter 22: Traitors among us (Crimson has spies in Leah that they are discovered and slain, but one of them detested the Wild Hunt and Lara gene and caused problems in the past)

Chapter 23: The River (Each character has a job to accomplish and prepares to catch Bandon)

Chapter 24: Is a trap (With Bandon caught, some of the protagonists attempt getting rid of Riga, but their plan is unsuccessful, and Crimson assault Leah)

Chapter 25: The fall and rise (The protagonists that are in Leah split up and makes a plan to rescue the imprisoned there, but in other parts of the planet, Warlock World returns)

Chapter 26: Free us! (Warlock Lord corrupts Kilgharah; the protagonists from Leah are rescued, while Riga passes away by the hand of Warlock Lord)

Chapter 27: Civilized Jungle (The protagonists discover what occur and regroup to Wilderun where they are attacked by Warlock Lord, Kilgharah, and Mord 'Wraiths)

Chapter 28: Silver River (Lyria is captured, Liam with Eretria are brainwashed by Warlock Lord and all rush back to the kingdom of Leah. Liam turns into an alpha)

Chapter 29: An unlucky alliance (Will sacrifices to cure Heaven's Well, encounters with Allanon in the Forbidding and with the aid of Bandon and Fisher King flee from the Forbidding)

Chapter 30: The Reunion (The heroes return from the Old World ready to face the Royals and Black Claw)

Chapter 31: Mykonos (The pack with aid of Liam where is a key and the Royals starting an assault to arrive at it)

Chapter 32: Cross of God (The protagonists discover other keys that aid them to develop a chart that will guide to the hidden Grimm treasure)

Chapter 33: Alliance of Evil (Princes of Hell initiate an assault, Keeper, and Maya urge the protagonists, while the Grimms contacted their family while they go discovering the treasure)

Chapter 34: Good versus Evil (Our protagonists, Black Claw, Hadrian's Wall, Royals, Resistance, Wild Hunt, folk from Old World make peace and fight against the demons)

Chapter 35: Old Wounds (The Grimms arrive in Wolfach, where the chart guides them, and there are greeting by Azazel who desired the Grimm treasure as them)

Chapter 36: Grimm's treasure

Chapter 37: Walking Dead (The Royals with the aid of a Wesen get rid of Kelly and Theodas)

Chapter 38: Day of Independence (Black Claw gets the vote and capture Scott)

Chapter 39: The last stand (The pack fights against Black Claw)

Chapter 40: Undead hospital (Companions of Kelly and Theodas come to saves them with the aid of the Resistance)

Chapter 41: Under Siege (The Royal House is under attack)

Chapter 42: Signs and secrets (Some members of Scott's pack have problems related to the stick and act weird)

Chapter 43: Revelations (An old friend of Lydia aids the pack to combat the troubles that appear previous)

Chapter 44: To be or not to be (Also, the companion of Lydia has a plan to reset the vote, to permit of Hadrian's Wall to get rid of Black Claw)

Chapter 45: Jackie returns (Jack the Reaper posses Theodas and makes trouble in the town)

Chapter 46: Criminal Minds (Liam and Theo entered in the head of Theodas to get rid of Jack)

Chapter 47: Deceptive apparitions (Parrish gives a case to Liam and Theo to answer it)

Chapter 48: Signs and premonitions (Theo experiences secondary effects of the stick and the pack discovers that is the message of these signs that are on the cloth that covered the stick)

Chapter 49: Questions and answers (A mysterious figure makes his apparitions and the pack tries to discover who it is)

Chapter 50: Hand of destiny (The mysterious figure believed to be an old enemy and it wounds Theo)

Chapter 51: Unknown mysteries (Theo chases after the mysterious figure; Liam joins him, and the pack discover how the ideas are connected)

Chapter 52: A world between worlds (Liam and Theo are in the mirror dimension and encounter the mysterious figure)

Chapter 53: The darkest hour

Chapter 54: Path of knowledge

Chapter 55: Emergency alert

Chapter 56: Fire in the hole

Chapter 57: The last of us

Chapter 58: Fight til the end

The concluding chapters from 53 to the ending describe the tries of our protagonists to stop Zerstorer to reach on the Shaphat. On these chapters, you will figure out who is Zerstorer and what Gaunter O'Dimm accomplished to get his titles.


	5. New fandoms added

These creations will appear at a point in time in the crossover, but they will be shifted in a way or another. Also, I will try to keep as many elements from each creation. The action of these happens after their end.

 **1) 13 Reasons Why (13RW)**

 ** _13 Reasons Why_** (stylized onscreen as **_TH1RTEEN R3ASONS WHY_** ) is an American series developed for by, based on the 2007 novel by. The series revolves around seventeen-year-old high school student, and his deceased friend, who has killed herself after having to face a culture of gossip and sexual assault at her high school and a lack of support from her friends and her school. A box of recorded by Hannah in the lead up to her suicide detail thirteen reasons why she ended her life.

I am aware will appear a season 3 and I don't know that will be the plot, but for sure Bryce will pay in a way or another that his team and he accomplished.

 **2) Truth or Dare 2018**

A harmless game of Truth or Dare among friends turns deadly when someone - or something - begins to punish those who tell a lie or refuse the dare.

 **3) Shadow Fight 3**

The world of shadows stands at the edge of a great war. The incomprehensible force, that came out of the Gates of Shadows many years ago, is now an ordinary source of power. The Shadow energy is everywhere nowadays. A tool and a weapon. But not everyone finds this state of affairs a good thing.

There's the Legion, a mighty military tribe who has its primary purpose the elimination of hazardous energy. There are people of the Dynasty who learned to use it for the benefit of their own people. And there are the mysterious Heralds whose goals are vague. Three different ways of living and fighting. Their war will determine the world's fate for many years to come. Which side you're on?

The only that I will keep in the crossover are the Sphere and the factions that appear in the description of the game and together will form great Egypt.

 **4) Nier: Automata**

Nier: Automata is an action role-playing game developed by PlatinumGames and published by Square Enix. The game was released for the PlayStation 4 and Microsoft Windows in early 2017, with an Xbox One port later in June 2018. Nier: Automata is a sequel to the 2010 video game NieR, a spin-off sequel of the Drakengard series. Set in the midst of a proxy war between machines created by otherworldly invaders and the remnants of humanity, the story follows the battles of a combat android, her companion, and a fugitive prototype. Gameplay combines role-playing elements with action-based combat and mixed genre gameplay similar to that of Nier.

 **5) Jedi Knight 3: Jedi Academy**

The game happens in 14 ABY and everything prior to the action of the game remains intact. The game has not a continuation, but a player made a mod called Nina, sister of Tavion, and the actions happen after six months since the death of Tavion Axmis, leader of the cult Disciples of Ragnos

In my crossover, Luke is a combination of legends and canon. For example, all the legends events from 4 ABY to 14 ABY remains intact, but with some changes, because in this time, Luke will search for lost Jedi artifacts including the compass and the books. Everything that is after 14 ABY I will not include in the crossover.

The game predecessor of the Jedi Knight 3: Jedi Academy is Jedi Knight 2: Jedi Outcast, that takes place in 12 ABY.

As a spoiler, the action from the crossover it happens after a week since Revival's end and the time displayed at the beginning of the crossover it coincides with the end of Rebels.


	6. Chapter 1: The arrival

On a rainy day, Mike flew over Beacons Hills with his ship, Whizzing Arrow, accompanied by the pet of his master, Morai, a Convor. Morai represented the embodiment of the Light side of the force known as the Daughter of Mortis. The convor sensed someone was in danger and flew away from the ship to an abandoned storehouse. Mike took the Jedi robe and followed Morai to the storehouse. Inside of it, Mike saw a person tied to a generator and wet constantly with buckets of water by a black woman accompanied by some bodyguards.

"I delivered what you wanted." said Devon, waiting, "Where is my reward?"

"Here is the crystal you desired." Monroe offered the crystal from his pocket, smirking. "Thanks for the help."

"The future of the First Order will rise over the world and conquer it." threatened Devon, "His allies will live by his side, and everything else will be turned into dust."

"Monroe, I have higher expectations of you." murmured Theo, looking at Monroe and the freak that captured him. "Allying with a freak is not what I expected."

"Silence," snapped Devon and punched Theo in the face while smiling. "Your friends can't aid you,"

"Screw you," snapped Theo, enraged, only to be hit by Devon.

"What is that noise?" wondered Monroe before demanding of her bodyguards, "Go and figure out what is back there."

"Somebody is hosting a party and I am uninvited?" wondered Mike looking at Monroe and her bodyguards. "How sad."

"Blast him, now." ordered Monroe.

Mike flung the Jedi robe in the air and destroyed the bullets in the meantime. Monroe ran away from the building while the others kept shooting. Devon, with the gunners, focused the fire to hit Mike without knowing they were shooting after a projected clone created with the help of a mind trick. In the following second, the real Mike gathered force push and force lightning in a ball and then hit the ground, it exploded, knocking and stunning everybody around. At that moment, Mike threw the lightsaber, slashing the guts of the gunners, and jumped at Theo to release him. He advised him to run with Morai to safely. Mike and Devon closed their lightsabers and started circling each other, speaking.

"Impressive, you are a powerful Jedi." said Devon, admiring Mike's strength after witnessing how Mike had used the force to threaten him. "You are no match for the First Order."

"The First Order?" wondered Mike, barely curious after finding a new cult rise, "too many cults already exist in the galaxy."

"If my visions are correct, nothing will stop us," declared Devon, his visions of the future bursting out in a fit of rage. "Not even the new Jedi Order will stop us."

"You forget to take your pills, sick puppy," Mike taunted bemoaning his luck for running into a lunatic. "Six months ago the Disciples of Marka Ragnos cease to exist like you will do soon enough. It's not even worth it to send you to a psychiatrist."

"Don't be so sure." Devon simmered with rage.

"Shall we see what shall happen?" Mike asked the Sith, preparing to finish what had started.

"You will not live to witness this new era, boy." Devon declared.

"Allying with some scrubs from Earth?" Mike guessed, trying to determine how a crystal could help the Sith. "I don't think so; I can't believe the mighty Sith fall so hard."

"Your life ends here and now." Devon threatened the Jedi powering up his lightsaber.

They started dueling while some of Monroe's gunners entered the building again. During the duel, Mike locked access to the main room so the gunners would not come into the room. Devon harnessed his powers and transformed into a bandaged person and later in an old woman. While the lightsabers clashed, both heard an unusual noise. Devon pushed Mike and ran away. At that, moment Mike understood somebody had triggered the explosives and jumped out a window as everybody in the building became dust. Simultaneously, Theo and Morai escaped the building, chased by a heartless – Theo's sister, Tara. Devon, transformed in Tara, caught Theo from behind and pulling him to the ground by his leg, wanting to remove the heart from his torso. Mike used force speed, launching at him and creating a giant force pushball that crashed Devon into oblivion.

"Are you alright?" asked Mike, offering a hand to Theo to lift him from the ground.

"Bless you, this is the second time when you've saved my life today," said Theo. "I am a bit dazed, but with rest, I will be well."

"Hahaha." Devon's laughter drew their attention as he showed his real form. "Did you think that would stop me so easily?"

"What the hell are you?" asked Mike, shocked at seeing the strange creature. "I have never witnessed such a thing in my life."

"It is a Hym," Theo told Mike. "The Hym feeds on, a person's guilt."

"Indeed; I was bonded since birth with a hym with the help of the sith sorcery, what you saw formerly was just a vessel that you destroyed."

"Also, it is a ghost or something related to it," said Theo.

"See?" laughed Devon as Mike failed to hit him with the lightsaber, "you can't strike me with your puny weapon."

"I noticed that, sadly," murmured Mike while looking at the monstrosity. "Maybe you are intangible, but that doesn't mean you can't be killed."

"What?" asked Devon, curious after hearing what Mike said?

Mike focused the force lighting in his hand and ran with tremendous speed towards Devon. He dodged his immense hands to pierce Devon's torso, killing him instantly. When Devon fell on the ground, his body exploded, hurling Mike away. Theo aided Mike in rising from the ground and both entered Mike's ship. Before saying where Theo's house was, Mike gave Theo some blankets and turned up the heat. After that, he plugged in the location of Theo's house and arrived in five minutes. Mike made a force bubble to protect Theo and himself from the rain until going inside the house. The ship then flew away to a hill as Mike and Theo entered the house and went into the Theo's bedroom.

"How did you manage to slay the Hym?" Theo begged to know.

"As far as I noticed, the single thing that could affect him was the force; I saw that his shadow was different from his body, but I never imagined that was his actual form."

"I am not a saint and I think you realize this," murmured Theo. "I've done things in my life that I am not proud of."

I don't care about what you did," comforted Mike. "Many people judge a villain, but nobody cares he was born like that or if somebody made him be like that."

"Do you recognize somebody like it? What is your name?" wondered Theo. "I don't think we took the time to introduce ourselves in this madness. Sorry I was like a mute in the ship."

"My name is Mike, and I haven't lived something like you has been through, but I am closed to my master, and she experienced something like this."

"My name is Theo Dunbar.", "What you mean about her?"

"Her master was powerful, kind, and cared deeply about his friends, looking out for them until the end," Mike spoke of his master's master. "The fear of losing the person he cared about most caused him to make a mistake, and his choice was to play to the end, becoming a monster."

"I am dreadfully ashamed to hear this," murmured Theo, trying to think of whom Mike could be referring too. "Do they see once more?"

"After years, but at that time my master was a Grey Jedi and her master became a Sith. The Jedi master didn't give a chance to his fallen padawan, but my master, the padawan of the fallen Jedi, provided him a chance when he was a Sith already."

"Are you the padawan of Ahsoka Tano? She is the only one that comes in my mind when I compare your lightsaber, you, and the story that you told,"

"Have you encountered her?" Mike inquired.

"Almost three years ago, while we fought with the Wild Hunt. They send us to various times and planets. Ahsoka was one of the folk that aided us in the fight."

"That happened twenty-four years ago for Ahsoka," murmured Mike, unable to comprehend how that was possible Morai was the one who told me you were in danger and it recognizes you."

"I've never seen it in my life."

"Do you remember noticing something similar to it? Maybe something with similar colors?"

"A lady called the Daughter of Mortis was able to turn into a griffin and an owl, "Theo replied, recalling the events from Oban. " I saw it turn into a griffin in the fight with Canaletto."

"A long time ago, Kenobi, Anakin, and Ahsoka were dragged to Mortis and met the Ones," said Mike, "Ahsoka was killed by the Son, and the Daughter was mortally wounded and wanted to transfer her life into Ahsoka."

"So, when it is not on Oban, Mortis looks like an owl instead of Griffin or human," Theo realized "Where is Ahsoka now?"

"A padawan named Ezra Bridger was in a fight on the planet Lothal where he summoned some creatures and seized the ships in the unknown regions," Mike resumed the story. "Once Ahsoka returned, she and Sabine went searching for Ezra, leaving me to care for Morai."

"What happened after the adventure ended?" asked Theo, curious if the riders changed the future that knew.

"Everything that you know. The adventure seemed like to take a month or so, but in reality, was a second."

"So, Maul died by Kenobi's hand, Kenobi by Vader, the Emperor by Vader, Vader by Luke, and so on. Hey, do you enjoy the ship?"

"Ahsoka taught me how to fly and revealed a list of ships with the intention to construct one for me, and I selected the ship you've saw. So, how has the adventure continued after you've stopped the fallen Creators and Canaletto?"

"The Wild Hunt is our ally now, but a month after the events with the Wild Hunt, a prince of Hell appeared in the city; Beelzebub, known as Anuk-ite," answered Theo. "Does Beelzebub have anything to do with that black woman at the storehouse?"

"Beelzebub amplifies the fear of humans and makes them act poorly," murmured Theo. "Gerard's learner, Monroe, unleashed a war against the supernatural, and Monroe continued spreading it over the world in the last two years"

"Even though I am new in this world that is the world of the force and space, I always knew it lives on our planet in other beings," said Mike "Wait, where are you going?"

"The bathroom." got out of bed.

"In case you want to tell me what happened to you, I am here," called Mike, realizing how hard was for Theo to talk about it.

After a few seconds, Liam entered only to be startled by a stranger, turning into a werewolf in response. Mike was shocked to see a werewolf, but stood calmly, waiting to see what the werewolf was planning to do. Theo left the bathroom, yelling for Liam to stop. Delighted to see Theo after two days, Liam calmed down enough for Theo to tell him what happened and who Mike was.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to terrify you," Liam apologized.

"May I take a closer look?" asked Mike. "This is the first time I have encountered a werewolf.

"Fine, but do not pull on ears and facial hair, just touch."

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" asked Liam while Mike looked at him.

"I live in my ship," Mike responded, a hologram with Whizzing Arrow.

"Would you mind staying with us?" asked Liam." We have a free bed in the room."

"Do you want me to stay because I recovered Theo, Ahsoka aided you, or you feel obliged?"

"None of the above," answered Liam. I want to do this, and I hate when people live in their cars and ships despite someone else's offers of better conditions."

"Liam threatened that if slept in my car one more time, he would push the car off a cliff with me inside it," chuckled Theo.

"Fine, I don't wish to discover my ship hurled off a cliff." Mike knowing the ship did not deserve something like that. "I will stay with you because the stake s of the game is enormous and you absolutely require my help,"

"Is anybody starving?" Theo looked around. "There is pizza in the fridge,"

While eating pizza, they watched a movie. Mike was delighted at once again feeling useful and having a purpose in life. In addition, he had the chance to develop new friends. Theo and Liam promised they had a lot to reveal to him because the world was bigger than he thought.


	7. Chapter 2: The history of our legacy

The sun rose above the sky, and Mike woke up. Morai came near while Mike examined the chart of the Universe and Liam saw. He decided to toss his pillow at Mike; the pillow knocked Mike and Liam grinned from ear to ear. After some minutes, Theo woke up too and they went to have some breakfast. After they finished eating, Theo told Mike to enter a vehicle with Liam because they had a surprise to show.

"I believe you are the first person that doesn't blame me for what I have done and show compassion," spoke Theo recalling about his past being sure Mike would not blame him for his actions, " I am convinced you've done the same if you were a few years ago,"

"I had someone to learn from. I tried to make you realize, you are making a mistake and can be redeemed," explained Mike to Theo while tried to make him feel better, "you are lucky to have someone like Liam by your side, and to be there for you when you need him the most,"

"Not to mention, we are first cousins, but I will explain that later," resumed Liam the idea of Mike while tried to mark something important, "at that time, we become so close, but we didn't know we were cousins,"

"Yesterday days ago you rescued me from Monroe," recalled Theo about his experience explained to Mike why Monroe did that, "Since Beelzebub has been whipped, the people doesn't fear the supernatural, but the world is split up in two sides,"

"For supernatural and against supernatural," guessed Mike after hearing the explication of Theo.

"True," confirmed Liam and shared to Mike how they ended up in the same room, "Theo's pack left, he slept in his car, and because I owned a vacant room for guests, I decided to invite him to stay with me,"

"These years, I feel bad because his family treated me as their kid," spoke Theo about his experience with Dunbar family specifying, "the reason why I felt bad was that I never told anybody my story and how I become such a monster,"

"You were frightened because nobody would understand, and the one who made you like that used a leash in such a way that you would only feel close to them," realized Mike with shock that happen recalling about two apprentices, "that happened with Anakin and Maul; driven with psychological methods to view Sidious as their sole friend or dad,"

"You really understand his situation, and you are not bluffing," admired Liam recalling the moment when Maul saved his life, "Theo finally told me how it became like that and in the next morning, I found a letter from my father that explained why left my mother without a reason,"

"A day before that happened, Liam with some members turn up another werewolf called Alec whose parents were murdered my Monroe," stated Theo telling to Mike how the hunters arrived in the town, "Because Alec was rescued, Monroe sent a qualified team of liquidators after us, but two of the strike team had other intentions,"

"Monroe found a key with a book about Grimm," spoke Liam explaining to Mike why Monroe thought him so important, "she believes if gets a hand on me, she will find the other keys,"

"Do you desire to cook me slowly?" wondered Mike after saw Liam had a wood staff in the bedroom and took it after him, "you carry a staff made from wood, and as far I can sense, that is not ordinary wood,"

"That is a piece of the tale that you find at the end of the story," shared Theo to Mike while described the events before the attack, "somebody us, and the strike teams are betrayed from the inside, resulting in the death of the strike team and the appearance of some unknown creatures that we have never seen before,"

"The unknown creatures called us Decapitare, a term that we've never heard in our life," murmured Liam because at that time didn't understand that meant, "in that night, I've discovered my dad after fifteen or sixteen years and I uncovered what the word Decapitare means,"

"This is a caravan?" wondered Mike because did not understand why the caravan is so special.

Liam and Theo opened the entrance and let Mike enter first. Mike was shocked to see tons of books, potions, and primitive weapons from medieval age. Morai sat on Liam's shoulder and Theo smiled when he saw Mike's reaction.

"You are not the only one who has had such a reaction," spoke Theo and after that laugh, because Mike was amazed, "Liam's father as quite shocked to see him as a werewolf and doesn't understand how I am a Grimm, knowing my father,"

"What? They didn't know they were brothers?" wondered Mike being curious to know how was that possible, "I guess the gene of Grimm activated after Liam become a werewolf,"

"Yes," responded Liam while showing old documents, "The story starts during the crusades, in the twelve century, the Grimm knights burned Constantinople and stole something that they believed, the one who had it, would have the world at their feet,"

"The knights were betrayed by the Royal Families who utilized the Wesen as the military and attempted to take the thing," informed Theo explaining to Mike how important it was the object, "the Royal Families were responsible for the surprise attack, their predecessor betrayed the Grimms and the Wesen were some sort of supernatural creatures,"

"I have heard many methods about how to acquire ultimate power, but I have my hesitations," spoke Mike after understood from Liam and Theo, the Royals attempted in last 900 years to take that power, "most of them are fairy tales,"

"The Grimm crusaders survived and built seven keys like this," showed Theo one of the Grimm keys and the Grimm book, "if you look carefully at the key, the drawing on the posterior side of the key forms a map where they hid the treasure,"

"The treasure is so important, that it made Azazel, Prince of Hell, attempt to get the Grimm treasure," shared Liam to Mike to cook him in his own juice resuming, "Theo's dad managed to beat Azazel and almost slaughtered him, but was severely wounded with small chances of survival,"

"I suspect your dad is fine," told Mike to Theo.

"That happened last years, but thanks for the concern," informed Theo about his dad condition and explaining, "the camera recorded the fight and my dad said that Liam's dad is his brother,"

"My dad took me and Theo to Burkbelly to look for aid from an old friend of his that is a Hexenbiest," shared Liam explaining how Theo's dad was saved, "Theo's father passed away, but she succeeds to save his life with the help of a serpent,"

"That's not good," murmured Mike because knew the risk of such procedure from his girlfriend, "I guess such magic has its cost,"

"At the clinic, our fathers tried to explain what was going on," shared Liam to Mike recalling at that time had many questions without an answer, "meanwhile, our companions were at the police section and some of the Sheriff deputies, who work for Verrat spied us listening to their conversation,"

"Verrat and Verrat Ahnenerbe represent two parties that emerged during the World War two and were under the power of the Royals," explained Theo to Mike who was the factions, "the Royals, with all their double agents that worked in all type of functions, learned nearly everything,"

"These people have their fists in many tarts if I guess correctly," realized Mike after heard how the Royals operated to know everything at any time.

"More than you would think, and under the control of Royals are the reapers," informed Liam telling to Mike was a faction that fought against the Royals, "there exists a faction called the Resistance that fights against the Royals,"

"My dad was freed from the clinic and we eventually found out how it is possible they were brothers," shared Theo to Mike explaining how that was possible , "everything started when the grandpa of our dads meets Nyna who is a half human and -half Aen Elle and arrived on Earth with when was little,"

"In the first place, the parents of Nyna were quite disappointed, but in the end they let them be together to see their daughter happy," shared Liam to Mike what happened with the couple, "Kevin kept working as a Grimm, Nyna gave up the custom of Aen Elle and both had a baby that is a Grimm,"

"Let me guess," murmured Mike trying to understand what happen, " I recall what Ahsoka said about their desperate attempts to inherit the Lara gene from Ciri, is that it will not be such big problem to split your dads at childbirth because if they are two babies, it is impossible that one of them doesn't possess the Lara gene,"

"You did your homework," spoke Theo being happy Mike understood the reason, "my dad was dispatched to an adoptive family that raised him in the life of Aen Elle and because the Elder Blood is considered magic, was sent to the Academy of magic,"

"As it occurs with each adopted child, Theodas felt it was not their kid and the adoptive parents experience that and told him," divulged Liam how Theodas found it was adopted, "his adoptive parents helped Theodas to locate his real parents, and that was forbidden,"

"What happened with your dad, Liam?" wondered Mike after heard pieces of information about Theodas life.

"Kelly was instructed to be a Grimm by Justin and Kevin and Nyna passed away from old age," responded Liam explaining how Kevin found about the lost child, "Nyna, before she died, confessed to Kevin what she had made and Kevin, to keep Theodas safe, started behaving as a madman,"

"With a week before Kevin was to die, my dad saw him and told him everything about Grimm," spoke Theo about the meeting between his dad grand-grandfather, "he delivered him a key that nobody knew about in the family,"

"Your father's encounter before the night when you discover you are Grimms?" questioned Mike.

Mike inadvertently knocked the glass with Coca-Cola and stopped it with the force in the last second before it hit the books. Liam took some tissues to absorb the spilt Coca-Cola, and Theo smiled at him.

"Don't panic, it is just some Coca-Cola," comforted Theo seeing the reaction of Mike when wet some old documents, "my dad inadvertently devastated a few towns here and on Aen Elle and Kelly went to discover some responses. They ended up working side by side,"

"Years passed, and each of them made their own family," shared Liam about the life of his and Theo's dad, "I am very upset because I judged my father when he left without saying anything, leaving just a piece of paper behind,"

"The force and destiny work in mysterious ways," explained Mike recalling what happen with Ahsoka when left the Jedi order, "why did he leave?"

"The Royals spotted him, he left and resided in Burkbelly, where his officer discovered who he was and asked him to enroll in the Resistance," spoke Liam to Mike showing signs of sadness and sharing problems about his past, "this produced anger issues that caused problems, and I was dispatched to a new high school because I wrecked the vehicle of my professor. Not to mention, I swallowed capsules to calm myself,"

"You had to manage an internal conflict, a burning question that provided no answer at that time and ground you from the inside," explained Mike to Liam what why experienced that, "why did nobody think to exploit you anger by providing a direction?"

"I started doing that when I come from the adventure on other planets and times because of the Wild Hunt," responded Liam to Mike's question showing a clip with a fight between him and a Hellhound, "are you fine?"

"I know what you feel, and I have the same doubts as I had before, but life goes on and this is the cycle of life, we were born to die," shared Mike to Liam to make him feel better , "I don't know if I call myself a force user because I wasn't born with enough force to use it,"

"How is that possible?" wondered Theo hearing Mike's response after had seen him the battle with Devon and the hunters, "you are a skilled force user,"

"My grandmother fought in the first month of Clone Wars and left the Jedi definitely. She left the first time long before the Phantom Menace movie because was pregnant, but returned at times in case the Jedi needed her help. When she left definitely, she met Ahsoka and wished her luck because she passed the trial to become a padawan," spoke Mike about the meeting between his grandmother and Ahsoka, "she cut from the force because she wanted to live an ordinary life and all her force was passed to me after her death,"

"Don't be upset because she would be proud of what you have grown into," comforted Liam because knew how it felt when lost a person that loved.

"I spotted her lightsaber and a holocall, and when I triggered, Ahsoka's ship came," shared Mike how his journey as force user began, "Ahsoka after the duel with Vader on Malachor learned new things about the force and collected force sensitives children to keep them safe from Empire,"

"Can you tell a specific event when you become a force user?" asked Liam curiously to find more about Mike.

"With three years after the Battle of Jakku and when Luke build his Jedi Order on Yavin 4, I join on it with Ahsoka and other force sensitives children find by her," responded Mike knowing wasn't new such new in this new world, "Ahsoka took me as her padawan and when she saw the lightsaber, she recalled to who belonged or who I am and after the destruction of the second Deathstar, Luke build the Academy of Jedi,"

"You overlook Shi-Cho, because I let the force guide my actions and I am quite skilled with Shien too," revealed Mike his secrets about fighting style, "Ahsoka, like me, was supposed to be a Jedi Consular, but what was she to do when Anakin and Kenobi were some of the most skilled duelists, and both of them were Jedi Guardians?"

"Consequently, Ahsoka trained you as Anakin and Kenobi trained her," concluded Theo because recalled the events from Clone Wars animated show, "after Liam's dad left, my family stayed in the town and some elves from Aen Elle discovered what have done years ago with those towns and framed him,"

"Theodas was blackmail and force to offer Theo to a family where they threatened him horribly. The Dread Doctors came to him and explained what was going on," spoke Liam while thinking of Gaunter O'Dimm because knew the evil strike when you are the weakest, "when we go to his dad to ask for responses, we strike him out,"

"I was nine years old, and I didn't have a clue as what to do," spoke Theo with regret about his traumatizing experience, "my options were to take pills to suicide or live by the side of Dread Doctors. I took my sister's heart to become a chimera of Dread Doctors,"

"The evil strikes in the second we are the most vulnerable," spoke Mike while looking at Theo and rubbed him on the back a bit.

"I had killed my sister, my family left and I taught those dumb people who destroyed my family," shared Theo how remained alone, "after some years, my mother died because of a disease. The doctors, in order to treat her, forced my dad to join Black Claw, but my mother forbid it, making him promise to take care of me,"

"Black Claw was a band of Wesen intent on living in a world where Wesen do not have to hide their true selves from society. They were unhesitant to execute anyone who stood in their way, including any Wesen who refused to join them or weren't a part of their cause," spoke Liam about the malevolent group called Black Claw adding, "after the death of Anastasia, Theodas joined the Hadrian's Wall that fought against Black Claw,"

"How did they get into this mess?" wondered Mike trying to understand how Black Claw entered in conflict with the Royals.

"One from Black Claw joined Monroe and spied on everything, and the Royals fled, but the idiot from Black Claw didn't escape," shared Theo to Mike how the conflict started, "Monroe believed him to be the one responsible for the failure of the strike team, spiked the cable TV and revealed without knowing the guy was from Black Claw,"

"Monroe declared war against Royal Houses, demons, and the supernatural," spoke Liam showing to Mike the record of Monroe, "the cretin observed all the planet that is regarding him, escaped from guards, transformed in Wesen, yelled Ocultatum Libera, slashed his throat, and made a claw on the wall while his body fall the ground,"

"Black Claw fights in a wicked way for their independence and the self-sacrifice of that Wesen, united all of the cells of Black Claw," deduced Mike understating the conflict started because of a sacrifice, "the Royal Houses used the Wesen as pets, and I can imagine it culminated in a war between those,"

"Indeed," approved Liam resuming the story, "Black Claw didn't have an opportunity to send their message over the world and Black Claw had the same system of spies as the Royals,"

"We have to return to the house," spoke Theo looking at the clock, "we will tell you the rest in the vehicle,"

Mike was surprised to discover their story, and wondered if he came here by accident or had something to learn from their adventures. While Liam, Theo, and their friends fought for the good of the world, Mike had to confront his own demons.


	8. Chapter 3: Staff from the bits

Liam, Mike, and Theo left the caravan went into the city to eat something, because they were not in the mood to cook something to eat themselves. They entered the car and headed to the closest restaurant. When they set foot into the fast food restaurant, a woman inquired them what they wanted to command and at that moment, Mike asked Liam and Theo from curiosity how a Wesen knew when a Grimm viewing him. In that second, the woman looked weird and viewed the eyes of Liam and Theo. The woman saw how their eyes turned into a massive void that pierced her soul and understood Liam and Theo were Grimms.

"Don't hurt me," cried the woman, frightened, while looking at Liam and Theo woging into a ship, "I haven't done anything wrong,"

"I understand why the Wesen cry Decapitare," realized Mike when he saw the reaction of the woman, but didn't understand how she knew they were Grimms.

"We will not hurt you," comforted Liam, trying to calm the Wesen and begged her to show her true form, "may you shift into the Wesen form because our friend, Mike, has not seen a Wesen in his life,"

"That is a ship?" wondered Mike, looking stupefied at the woman turned into the ship, "I hope there isn't a farmer to gather your wool,"

"I am a Seelengut," smirked the woman at seeing Mike's reaction, and shared some rumors, "I've heard rumors about Seelengut that cut they wool when they haven't enough wool to trade to fulfill their supply of wool or complete something made from wool, but I would never do that,"

Mike was stupefied to hear that statement and went to the nearest table because he saw Wesen and supernatural creatures like those in the books, but he had never encountered one of them in the flesh and bones until yesterday. The cooking was ready and Liam, with Theo, came to where Mike sat with the meal. Both smiled at Mike after seeing his reaction. Liam shared with Mike what happened when a Wesen looked into the eyeballs of a Grimm; they spot the void in his eyeballs that pierced their soul. Theo stated that the Wesen held a Council that forced the Wesen to follow some harsh laws. Also, the Wesen can only be seen by humans when the Wesen want to be seen, but the Grimms can see the true form of the Wesen when they wanted to because when they lost their control, they can't hide the apparition.

"When I said that, I was joking," smirked Mike recalling the moment that happened minutes later when saw the Seelengut, "I believe I will never wear wool again,"

"You don't if it's real," laughed Liam with tears when hearing what Mike said about first time encountering Wesen, "are you curious why the Wesen look like creatures?"

"Definitely, but the force users can understand the emotion of the people and the Seelengut was worried about her wool too," shared Mike to Liam and Theo, concluding with, "so, I believe the woman had right,"

"Some beings like werewolves can sense the pulse and can smell the chemosignals to determine the emotion of the person, and if they are telling the truth or not," shared Theo to Mike, explaining one of the werewolf abilities, "when we encountered the Wesen for the first time in our lives, we saw woging them twice,"

"The first woge was their surprise to see us as werewolves, and the second woge was when they revealed us their real form to us recalled Liam and comforted Mike, "when I saw a Hexenbiest, I fainted and Theo peed on himself for a second,"

"You've seen a freaking Hexenbiest, I saw a ship, Seelengut," babbled Mike because he knew from Ahsoka that the Earth was the mirror of the Universe, but on a much smaller scale. However, Mike had never encountered anything quite so strange on Earth.

"Soon after the misunderstanding with Monroe, two companions of ours arrived from Burkbelly and informed us how the lifestyle is there," Theo resumed, as he continued, "the story that was abandoned when they entered the restaurant.

"After the attack of the Royals at the police section, all of us tried seeing if Black Claw or the Royals were in the town," Liam told Mike and shared the future events, "we found that they were, but our friends made an agreement with the Royals because in the Old World a nut wizard planned to resurrect Warlock Lord,"

"Old World? Warlock Lord? How important is this Old World if the Royals settled to oppose the Black Claw?" wondered Mike after he heard what the Royals and Black Claw were.

"Let's say this is the Earth reborn," Theo spoke, explaining the events of the New World, the Earth we live on these days appeared, "the people, started a nuclear war that wrecked the Earth, but some people had the chance to discover a doorway and arrived here, beginning to construct what they had before the catastrophe,"

"Consequently, that is the fundamental reason why the Earth didn't make contact with the other living beings from the rest of the universe yet," concluded Mike, because he was curious why the technology from Earth was so not developed in comparison with some of the other planets, wondering, "how were the conditions in the Old World?"

"A bit better than the medieval age that the New World folk lived in," answered Liam to Mike's question, specifying something very important, "the Old World is overruled by magic,"

"In the kingdom of Leah, there is the Heavens Well that is tied with all waters from both worlds," informed Theo, explaining the plan of Warlock Lord, "Warlock Lord wanted to corrupt the well, and the one who drinks his blood, is turned into his servant,"

"Not to forget the lands are ravaged by fights between species or demons who annihilate everything around them," Liam said, resuming Theo's idea, "that wasn't enough, because a dumb person wanted to resurrect the most powerful wizard that ever lived, Warlock Lord, and another group of fanatics elves, The Crimson, tore the lands in two to get rid of magic,"

"I guess the Warlock Lord caused some pretty urgent problems for you," suggested Mike after he understood why the Royals desired to fight with Black Claw, "are you okay?"

"Astonishingly, I found the idiot who ruined my family there, and Liam killed him with his roar," recalled Theo, as he remembered one of the events from the Old World, "the person was over the border and Liam's roar knocked him down,"

"Warlock Lord possessed me with his powers, but Theo was there and helped me exit under the power of Warlock Lord," confessed Liam, "with the help of Mareth and Will, we striked Warlock Lord, but when I relinquished the control of Warlock Lord, I shifted into an alpha because I absorbed the powers utilized on me to corrupt me,"

"Consequently, you become an alpha," concluded Mike, recalling some stories from Ahsoka how Liam at that time was a beta, "who is in your pack?"

Morai grabbed a tissue, placed the slice of pizza on it, and looked out the window to see how the cars passed by on the street. Theo smiled, looking at how Morai ate his pizza, grabbed another slice of pizza, and shaped it in slices to be easier for Morai to eat. and Liam took his mobile from his pocket to display a photo of his pack.

"These are Mason with Corey, they are lovers," shared Liam to Mike showing a photo with them, "Corey is a chimera chameleon supposed to be a rider of the Wild Hunt, and Mason is a human,"

"There's Jaxi with his sister, Lyria, Liam's girlfriend," resumed Theo, "both of them are humans and their parents are the leaders of Leah,"

"An exceptional capture," smirked Mike after hearing Liam's girlfriends a princess.

"This is Mareth, a Hexenbiest with the glowing red eyes of a Blutbaden, and her parents are Pyria Elessedil who is a Hexenbiest with elf, and her dad is Druid Allanon who is a Blutbaden," shared Liam to Mike another member of his pack, "Allanon is an exceptional dad and cheats Pyria with her best friend and my dad fell in love with Pyria and took care of Mareth as his daughter,"

"Fine," murmured Mike, because he did not know what to say, "are they at least friends?"

"Absolutely, and the friend of Pyria, Diana, is a Fuchsbau, but also, is a Child of Armageddon and breed triplets in a wicked way," shared Theo, explaining, "Amberle, my girlfriend, is an Elf Blutbaden, Eretria is a Fuchsbau and a Child of Armageddon, and Will that is half elf, half human. Together represented the Earth Team in the race of Oban in the distant alternative future that the riders sent all who dare to fight against them,"

"What is wicked in this?" wondered Mike understanding what Theo meant with distant alternative future from year 12082, "you made a significant capture, too,"

"They supposed to have just two children, and not three," explained Theo how it all was possible, "Will's parents died in a car accident, and the Druid Cogline, wielded all his magical powers to send the unborn baby from the belly of Will's mum to the belly of Diana,"

"This caused an extremely unpleasant effect," Liam explained, "overnight, Mareth wake up half elf- half human, and Amberle was born elf months after,"

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" wondered Mike, sensing the emotion of Liam and Theo.

"Will had no one from whom to acquire knowledge, and in two nights had sex with Eretria, Amberle, Mareth, and Lyria," laughed Theo recalling the story told by Mareth and Jaxi when he stayed with them, "in the morning, everything was discovered and Will had to determine who would remain and choose Eretria,"

"When Mareth accompanied Jaxi in the trip to Beacon Hills without a method to get there where they were heading, they fall in love and Mareth coupled Lyria and Amberle with us," Liam said to Mike, resuming the story, "I possessed a vision with a friend of mine who passed away and it said where the Grimm keys are hidden,"

"Shall we explore that place?" wondered Mike, because he wanted to see more parts of town.

"The area is the ruined zoo, and is not far from here," spoke Theo, sharing what happens after the discovery of the keys, "we had to wage war against the Royals and managed to obtain the keys,"

"We developed the map and went to the Black Forest to collect the treasure," shared Liam, resuming, "meanwhile, Princes of Hell launched the attack on Earth and all our enemies allied with us to get rid of demons,"

"What was the treasure?" questioned Mike, because knew the object was valuable if the Royals desired to take it for centuries, "I detest the suspense,"

"A stick, and the Royals - after the demons were beaten-, used a Wesen to make dads look dead, so their friends went to release them," Liam told Mike what the Royals had done, "Black Claw won the poll, placed their trusted members in different jobs and captured Scott because they desired to unify the supernatural and Wesen as one,"

"We striked them, and I was fatally injured," murmured Theo, recalling how Napoleon told him about his mother death, wondering, "is the force influenced by emotion?"

"It depends, but for the most Jedi, the fear blocks the force and you can't utilize it until you gain control over the emotions," explained Mike, "I guess the supernatural creatures suffer from similar problems,"

"The stick saved his life. It even suffered an odd reaction," shared Liam "the next day we discovered our dads and our friends are fine, and went to get rid of the Royals with the aid of the Resistance, Hadrian's Wall, and the Red Crabs,"

"What about Black Claw?" wondered Mike.

"Lydia's friend who is a Hexenbiest discovered what occurred with us, and together we made a plan to make the prime candidate to refuse his position," answered, "this provoked anticipated election and Hadrian's Wall saved the day by explaining to the people what the real plans of Black Claw were,"

"When our companions were supposed to come back, his dad was possessed by Jack the Reaper, and we barely succeed to get rid of him," recalled Liam how they got rid of Jack the Reaper, "later, our dads provided us with a case, came across to an elderly woman which was 76 years and was an El Cucuy that protected the community,"

Liam, Theo, Mike, and Morai finished eating and went to the car to examine the abandoned zoo. In the car, they kept discussing other events. In thirty minutes, they had arrived at the abandoned zoo, and after made a tour of it, they lay on the grass because the weather was nice and the sky was full of stars. Morai flew to the closest tree watching them. Liam interrogated Mike to know if Ahsoka told him about these adventures. Mike responded him, listened to the story, but did not know it would chance to meet the heroes because the Wild Hunt sent them in different spaces and times and possible dimensions or alternative futures.

"Before we continued, the stick purified my spirit and a retard Egyptian Wesen wanted to trade it to gain afterlife, but my friends rescued me," shared Theo while recalling how he had been in a storm, "on his face I saw three signs, and after the stick purified me I've begun to see those three signs on the cloth,"

"Not to mention, Ariel saw the cloth full of signs and the signs constituted a premonition," shared Liam while showed with his finger the sky full of stars, "after the contact with the stick, some days passed, and Theo scraped the dividers and produced the same sings like he was in trance,"

"Did you manage to uncover what it signified?" wondered Mike, because he did not understand what Liam wanted to show him few seconds ago. He examined the drawing with the signs on a paper on Theo's phone, "I've never seen those in my life,"

"They represent a premonition that stated something absolutely bad would happen on March 24, 2017," recalled Liam, how in one morning saw the devil in the mirror, "in a morning, Theo went to the bathroom and cried out to me desperately,"

"I made a shower and wanted to arrange my hair. In the next second, the mirror looked like the vortex where I was when that Egyptian Wesen had death Grip on me because he wanted to trade my soul for afterlife, and soon after this, in the mirror appeared a green skull with glowing green eyes that looked at us and disappeared," explained Theo.

"What did you speak of?" questioned Mike, very intrigued when hearing about the event.

"As you heard, while we attempted to figure out what was going on, we spoke with our friends while Liam played with a mirror," resumed Theo, "from the mirror left a hand that suffocated me because I knocked on Liam. Then I wake up at the clinic with the sentiment that creature would arrive,"

"Theo left the clinic, and the rest tried to discover a method to stop it from coming to Earth," spoke Liam, and showed Theo with the finger, "this dumb, thought is a cleverer idea and with the aid of the Elder Blood used a charm that let a Hexenbiest go to the mirror world to kill the person,"

"Liam came after me with the aid of the stick, while Scott's pack with Liam's pack talked with Dasha that was an expert in ancient civilizations," told Theo, "she stated that Ariel was a Shaphat and the one who went Theo and Liam to murder was the Devil that desired Ariel to breed 100 kids with her,"

"You've lost me," babbled Mike because can't believe what just heard, "keep going,"

"Briefly, the idiot came in the world and slaughtered all of our friends one by one, including me, to make Liam give him the stick," shared Theo, "the guy resurrected me, and I asked Liam why this guy asked for the stick when it could take it by force instead,"

"Theo and I fight, and I seized the stick from him because he went to give to Zerstorer, but my dear friends, Brett and Lori prevented me from to doing that," whined Liam recalling the moments spent with them, "they died because of Monroe and they were born werewolf Grimms,"

"How did they arrived there?" asked Mike with curiosity about how two dead people could return from the dead.

"They heard the call, and together succeed to strike Zerstorer," informed Theo, "in case you asked, I with Liam form the current generation of Grimms while the generation of our dads is old,"

"Who is this Zerstorer?" wondered Mike, murmuring because he could not believe they faced the Devil, "it can't be the Devil,"

"Everything you recognize from religion is true, except the Creation of the Universe," informed Liam, "sadly, the religion doesn't involve the Ying and Yang,"

"Liam want to remark the equivalent of the Holy Trinity, but in a destructive way is Zerstorer," explained Theo to Mike, "the Holy Trinity turned against Zerstorer, Satan with Lucifer and made to ally with them, but it didn't pass long until, both thoughts are more important than Jesus,"

"Simultaneously, Zerstorer was thrown in another dimension, and Satan, Lucifer, five other powerful demons became the Princes of Hell," shared Theo, "the Holy Trinity bred the Creators of Oban believing they would not commit the same mistake as them,"

"Gaunter O'Dimm thought he was more special than the other Creators and unleashed the fight that left only nine Creators alive," resumed Mike, because he knew it from Ahsoka, "some remain like idiots in the front of the Temple of Heart and others turn into the gods that live on Earth that is made by Maya the Creator and Keeper of Underworld,"

"Ahsoka and Morai told you this," guessed Liam, because Mike would not know such thing without Ahsoka having told him, "this is not all, because, during the incident called the Conjunction of Spheres, two planets combined; which resulted in the evolution of some animals in Wesen"

"Zerstorer arrived on Earth and Gaunter O'Dimm who at that time was known as Mephisto, Mephistopheles, or Man of Glass sacrificed a black peacock at a crosswords and confronted Zerstorer with a riddle," shared Theo from Zerstorer story, "Zerstorer failed to answer, and Gaunter O'Dimm trapped him in the mirror dimension and before departing, stated that he was something more than a scourged angel and a god,"

"Zerstorer master ultimately to utilize the trap to collect the pieces of the staff, and because Gaunter O'Dimm trapped Zerstorer there, he was nicknamed Master Mirror," confessed Liam.

"Not to say it tricked the Holy Trinity too, and because he achieved that he called himself Gaunter O'Dimm," guessed Mike while thought at the acronym of his name, "I comprehend why he wanted terribly to become the Avatar,"

"The one who wins race of Oban becomes the Avatar, or can loot it," informed Liam, "the Avatar has the powers to build a Universe after his desires, and it was the sole way to get rid of Zerstorer, because the Holy Trinity can't come on Earth after they wrongly answered the riddle,"

"I think it is time to return home because I don't understand how the time passed so fast," spoke Liam while he looked at the clock on his hand, "Can you wake up early in the morning?"

"What do you have in mind?" asked Mike, very curious.

"If you want, you can accompany us to the police station to work on some cases," said Theo, because he wanted Mike to give a hand at the work.

"I would be delighted," appreciated Mike, accepting their offer.

They headed home and watched a movie until all of them were asleep. Morai smiled, shut off the TV, and fell asleep in the couch made by Liam.


	9. Chapter 4: Rich of Midas

The following week was boring because we did not have anything better to accomplish than merely staying. Parrish dispatched us to a storehouse that burned last week and the firemen identified the origin of combustion, but were not their expertise anymore because found dismembered bodies, artilleries, and slashes that combustion could not do. Therefore, they decided to forward the case back because they possess not enough proofs. Theo viewed the location and informed us the area where we attended to inspect was the storehouse where Monroe detained him captive until Mike rescued him. When we reached the destination, we saw an FBI car, two adolescents with a junior girl and a man dressed in the Sheriff cloths. Mike saw this and with the help of the telecommunicate, spiked the signal to listen to what they were talking. Liam and Theo spoke they were friends.

"Dad, why the hell it took long to the firefighters to provide us the case?" wondered Stiles and explained, "Were spotted dead people inside,"

"Stiles, you don't cognize all the aspects of the case," informed Stilinski

"Do you believe is something more to it?" questioned Scott

"What can be than combustion?" wondered Ariel and murmured, "You promised we would take me to the park, dad,"

"Your granddad wanted to see this with his eyes," explained Stiles and resumed, "We need to wait for Theo and Liam to come,"

"Why do they require them? Do you expect is related with the Wesen?" wondered Scott

"Scott, something slashed the corpses and that object generated enough heat that cauterized the laceration, being capable to slash through impenetrable materials with simplicity," informed Stilinski and added, "Also, the incendiary device used in the wreckage of the construction is too concentrated from his lengths,"

"Dad is one corpse on the terrain," murmured Ariel and explained, "It looks weird and is like a shade,"

"I don't view anything sweetie," informed Stiles

"Stiles, Ariel has right," shared Scott and murmured, "I don't see something like this,"

"The lamp that exposes mercury works," murmured Stilinski and wondered, "Is that a chimera?"

"Ariel, can be a good girl and display us what happens here?" wondered Stiles

"This will cost you," answered Ariel

"What is the cost?" wondered Scott

"Ariel likes to have fun with your babies, to ride you as a donkey-werewolf, and buy her favorite dessert," amused Stilinski and added, "Also, your mamma, Lydia, and grannie, Natalie, will transport you with the vehicle and will buy the doll you desire,"

"I agree," grinned Ariel

Ariel wielded her Hexenbiest powers and saw how Monroe, other hunters, and a mysterious person that carried a lightsaber at his waistband, prisoned Theo. Scott wanted to contact Theo and observed how a cloaked figure that disturbed their party. The cloaked figure was Mike who slew the hunters, freed Theo, fought with the Sith, released Theo from his conjured sister, blasting into oblivion with a massive force push the Sith and killing the Sith that revealed his form with a paw charged with lighting. Stiles examined the fighting style and observed the person used Ataru. In addition, his fighting style was familiar liked it saw formerly. In the second, when put Stiles on the phone, we departed from the vehicle.

"Are you alright? Why didn't you phone us?" wondered Scott

"I am fine," responded Theo and explained, "I don't want to set you on deadlines,"

"You look familiar, even we don't meet before," realized Stiles and resumed, "This is not the first time when I witness someone fighting like this with such a lightsaber,"

"What do you suggest?" wondered Stilinski

"Dad, this owl, is a woman," murmured Ariel and questioned, "What caused the lady badly to shift it in an owl?"

"My name is Mike," presented Mike and added, "Also, I am the padawan of Ahsoka Tano,"

"Can you reveal her the motive why Morai is the Daughter," advised Liam and explained, "She is the Shaphat that we spoke you,"

"Morai, the Daughter, sacrificed herself to rescue Ahsoka from passing and became like you view her," murmured Mike and explained, "Just on Mortis and Oban can look like as you view her,"

"Do you cognize Ahsoka rubbed my the belly of my mum telling I am there?" wondered Ariel

"I will inform you later how that is possible," spoke Stiles and asked, "Why Ahsoka didn't contact us?"

"The time flows different," replied Liam and wondered, "Do you reveal something odd?"

"The firemen deliver us the case because isn't their expertise," replied Stilinski and asked, "Mike, do you possess any idea?"

"Is considerably better to conclude the case," advised Mike and explained, "The explosives are experimental, and I never view something like this,"

"Liam, is time to attend to high school for the charitable match," recalled Scott and shared, "We will talk more before the match in the class,"

"I guess is time to meet the pack of Scott," guessed Liam and added, "Also, Kira will play as well?"

"Definitely," answered Scott and smiled at Stiles, "I will drive your vehicle,"

"In the first place, we transport Ariel back home and after that, we attend high school," advised Stiles

Each of us came back in the vehicles and Mike perceived a presence in the force. He attempted to figure out what it was or from where it came, but it failed. The team dressed up and Scott, Kira, Liam, Stiles, Alec, Nolan, and Corey came dressed to talk about with them before the match. Mike distinguished something on the sleeve of Stiles and before to have the chance to reply a word, the things materialized in ninjas and drew their Ninjato.

"Greetings, my name is Mike," presented Mike and shared, "I am the padawan of Ahsoka Tano,"

"My name is Stiles Stilinski and sorry we don't have the chance to salute last time," presented Stiles and resumed, "They are Oni Commandant and desired to view how you act, but you destroyed their fun saluting them,"

"My name is Scott McCall and I am a true alpha," presented Scott and added, "Also, she is my wife Malia,"

"My name is Malia McCall and I am a werecoyote," presented Malia and wondered, "I comprehend it was a flash, but Ahsoka told you?"

"Everything," answered Mike and explained, "As far I recall, Ahsoka come across these 3 ninjas that are two boys and one girl and someone named Kira,"

"I am Kira Yukimura and I am a thunder Kitsune," presented Kira and shared, "Ahsoka encounter us on Malachor,"

"Greetings, my name is Pawa and I am the Oni of Kira," presented Pawa

"Greetings, my name is Nikko and he is Gekko," presented Nikko

"We are the Oni of Stiles," informed Gekko

"My name is Corey Bryant and I am a chimera chameleon," presented Corey and wondered, "Where is Ahsoka?"

"I know both of you from Liam's photo," informed Mike and questioned, "I don't know if Kira informed you about the Ghost Crew, but the name Ezra Bridger sound familiar?"

"My name is Mason Hewitt," murmured Mason and shared, "It took all fun when said who I am,"

"After almost a year, the Ghost Crew goes freeing Lothal under the authority of the Empire and they triumph, but with a cost," informed Mike and murmured, "Ezra used some species that looks as whales, took Thrawn and his fleet in the unknown region, and Ahsoka and Sabine were trying to recover him,"

Why does Lothal become conquered again by the Empire?" wondered Alec

"I guess soon after this event; it was the battle of Scarif and the destruction of the first Death Star," guessed Lydia and explained, "This occurs if your husband is a devoted fan of Star Wars,"

"Consequently, the Empire retained enough troops, but thought Lothal is an insignificant plant," concluded Nolan

"Is time to rejoin the others on the field," informed Liam and advised, "See you there,"

"Don't mess up the match," advised Theo and murmured, "The rivalry remains,"

The team went on the field for the charitable match of La Crosse while, Mike, Theo, Lydia, Mason, Malia, and Lydia stayed at the platform. During the match, three fireflies came to us and when reached the platform; they shifted in Pawa with Gekko and Nikko. The match was a tie and a player hit Liam with the Crosse in the head, throwing his helmet on the ground. Liam made his eyes red and asked with a furious tone why it knocked him. The player said did not cognize how it reached there. The coach regarded this and asked for a brief pause.

"I believe Liam is alright," hoped Mike and wondered, "Are you okay, Theo?"

"I am fine, but I've heard how the player said didn't know what was doing," murmured Theo and added, "Also, is scared and not because of Liam,"

"How is that possible?" wondered Mason

"Why your rhythm grows, Mike? Occurred something wrong?" wondered Malia

"Since me with Theo and Liam encounter Scott and Stiles at the storehouse, I discovered a presence in the force," murmured Mike and explained, "Seems it followed us and I can't sense him,"

"How many are the probabilities this to be a Sith?" wondered Lydia and murmured, "Are too many folks,"

"A Jedi will make fun of innocents," murmured Pawa and added, "Also, are some people from Devenford slipped on the grass,"

"Consequently, the jerk is harming both teams and is on stealth mode," concluded Gekko and wondered, "What we do?"

"Act normally because we don't know where it is," advised Nikko and resumed, "After the game will conclude, we will leave together and split up,"

"Accordingly, the guy is after Mike, Liam, Theo, Stiles, and Scott," concluded Mason and advised, "You go with Liam and Theo and Stiles and Scott with the Oni,"

"Theo, you are viewing in the void," noticed Malia and wondered, "What you accomplish?"

"My head hurts, but will pass," informed Theo and murmured, "Funny, Corey cause Kira to plunge and Alec with Nolan gets into other players from Devenford,"

"At least, the person produces the game funnier," amused Gekko

"The match will terminate in thirty minutes," informed Nikko and hoped, "Let's hope nobody will be hurt terribly,"

"Stick with the idea," advised Lydia

In the following second, Theo delivered Mike a message on the mobile phone stating it witnessed something red, but it disappeared. The red person pranked both teams and the match finished at a tie. The players went changing, and Mike exited with Liam, Theo, Scott, Stiles and the Oni. We split up while we went to Liam's home, a red blade opened and the red person jumped from the tree striking Mike, but Morai made noises to caution us. Mike pushed Liam and Theo and Liam blocked with his wooden staff the lightsaber.

"Nice, Theo, you've succeeded to spot me," appreciated the Sith and amused, "All the people like to look in the void,"

"Isn't my fault if you babble like an idiot," snapped Theo and explained, "If you didn't laugh when you make fun of poor players, I would never see you,"

"Tremendous words for a man without a lightsaber," threatened the Sith and wondered, "How a wooden staff is strong enough to compete with a lightsaber?"

"Is an outstanding staff," answered Liam

"Liam, Theo, stay back, I will handle alone" advised Mike and murmured, "When you said a red human, I believed is a Devorian, but not a Sith pureblood with a purple lightsaber,"

"Deal with me like you did that hybrid Sith, Devon?" wondered the Sith and shared, "You work too for the First Order too,"

"When I view a villain, I cognize if it or not and you wronged the person," advised Theo and wondered, "What is this First Order?"

"Is this," snapped the Sith throwing with lighting in the way of Liam

"That was close," murmured Liam and added, "Too close,"

"If you have problems with me, fight with me and depart from them," threatened Mike and asked, "Are you scared to battle with me and harm people weaker than you?"

"Don't dare to speak with me like this, wimp," threatened The Sith

"Be careful," advised Theo and explained, "Is confident in his forces,"

"Grab Morai and move," ordered Mike and advised, "The Sith love to go after the weak and I don't want to set you in jeopardy,"

"Only a narrow-minded Sith would accomplish that," snapped the Sith and advised, "You can remain,"

Mike whispered to walk near a brush and did not move from there. Mike with the Sith clashed their lightsabers fiercely and both opponents tried to figure out what fighting style it utilizing. Longer the battle continued, more ground lost in the fight against the Sith. Shocked, Mike discovered the Sith utilized a hybrid style between Soresu, Shien, and Juyo and at times it replaced Juyo with the most sophisticated variant, Vaapad. The Sith observed he did not pull more power from Mike's emotion and the power driven from him decreased drastically. Mike, as Ahsoka used Ataru, Shien, and Shi-Cho, but all these forms combined resulted in the "Three rings of defense" or the "Combat Chaos." Combat Chaos allowed Mike to gather all his emotion to shift them into a weapon. The Sith aimed to utilize the force to get the fight in his favor, but the lighting pushball of Mike hit the Sith.

"Clever, but not enough to strike me down, Jedi," murmured the Sith and explained, "I blocked the force push, but the lighting inside of it, knock me,"

"Your mum is ringing you?" wondered Theo

"This doesn't end here," threatened the Sith and answered, "It cries the folk you have slaughtered on Bakura, Jedi,"

"What is wrong with you?" questioned Liam and explained, "Firstly, you wreck the match, and now you blame for him for issues that do not make,"

"You don't cognize anything," snapped the Sith

The Sith departed, but hurled a few spheres that shifted into elemental ice giants with the aid of a magical incantation. Theo, Liam, and Mike smashed the elementals and headed home. All sat the in the bad and Theo with Liam sensed Mike is conflicted

"I believe I should depart from," murmured Mike and explained, "That Sith is somewhere out there and will come after you because of me,"

"Mike, is not your guilt," comforted Liam and wondered, "Why you are surprised to view a Sith pureblood?"

"They are extinct," answered Mike and explained, "They born as a species long before 7000BBY, but in that time, after the first war, the Dark Jedi are thrown away and they conquer the Sith pureblood, resulting in the Empire of the Old Republic,"

"So, BBY, means Before Battle of Yavin and now we are on 14 ABY that means fourteen years After Battle of Yavin," concluded Theo "That person deserves to be into a museum,"

"How do you turn the battle?" wondered Liam and added, "Also, the person doesn't work alone,"

"Ahsoka instructs me to depend only on the emotions since the start, but mostly I utilize the fighting styles separately, and not combined," answered Mike and questioned, "How do you cognize that?"

"We've heard a woman voice asking what is doing," responded Theo and added, "Also, said the proofs are contradictory,"

"On top of that Sith's name is Midas," informed Liam and explained, "Someone wanted to frame you,"

"We cognize it wasn't you and rest because everything will be fine," advised Theo

"I hope you are right," murmured Mike and wondered, "You can instruct me how to hear like a werewolf?"

"If you teach me how to focus my anger into power," conditioned Liam

"Additionally, we will teach you to fight blindly," resumed Theo

"We get off the bed to cut the deal?" wondered Mike

"Sure," answered Liam and Theo and added, "Also, let's call the others and tell what happens,"

Morai shut the illumination and we went to sleep. Mike cognized someone desiring to frame him, but pondered who this First Order was and what business had. Theo wielded the power of the Elder Blood and put on the floor some mattress with pillows and blankets. After that, they slept on the mattress and Liam hugged Mike.


	10. Chapter 5: The Beyonders

Theo, Mike, and Liam slept more because today was their free day, but the phone of Theo started ringing desperately and Morai offered the phone to Theo. Liam rolled on the other side and covered up with the blanket. Theo looked at Liam and Mike setting the telephone on the speaker mode to hear why Parrish called.

"Sorry, I phone you in your free day, but I don't have a choice," murmured Parrish and explained, "I got six calls, almost at the same time, stating are five males sacrificed from diverse ages and another spot where believed to represent another sacrificed male,"

"What?" How is that possible?" wondered Theo

"The corpses appeared from nowhere," murmured Parrish and explained, "The legists state the males are dead from an hour to seven hours and all the corpses appeared at 08.00 AM,"

"Do you call the others?" asked Theo

"That's no longer the competence of the police," answered Parrish and explained, "They even sacrificed a nine-year boy that is not far from you,"

"Send the location and I go with Liam and Mike to examine," advised Theo

"I will send the address in a message," informed Parrish and apologized, "Sorry, for the unsuccessful sleep,"

All three took some packets and consumed while they went to the crime scene. Mike questioned them if had to deal with such a situation before and they explain to him what occurred with the Darach, Jennifer Blake, a few years ago. Liam and Theo investigated the background of the sacrificed people and observed it did not possess anything in common as folk or the ritual of the Darach. Liam, Theo, and Mike reached the destination and departed from the vehicle.

"An extremely pleasant way to start the day," murmured Liam and amused, "I didn't sleep so comfortably in years until the telephone ring,"

"I cognize you feel," comforted Theo and recalled, "I recalled how the cops waking me up when they observe me I slept in my car in an unauthorized place,"

"That's why is significantly better to settle in a ship," amused Mike

"How do you fly undetected?" wondered Liam

"Stealth device," responded Mike

"Guys, do you gain any leads?" wondered Theo and murmured, "I am wondering why they sacrificed a boy that is nine years old,"

"I go checking around to see if I see something unusual," informed Mike and added, "Also, Morai fly to see something from above,"

"Mike, may you borrow me the telecommunicator, please?" wondered Liam and explained, "I believe I have an idea,"

"Funny, the folk directed by wonder come to witness the crime," murmured Theo and added, "Also, the exclusive thing that misses currently is the deed of the journalists,"

"Nothing from up," murmured Mike and asked, "Any success?"

"I can't pick the smell of the slaughterer," responded Theo and explained, "It camouflaged his scent with something that cuts off my perception,"

"Stop," advised Mike and explained, "Even can you mend, the scent can injure you because we don't cognize anything,"

"We should be cautious," advised Liam and informed, "Is better to prevent than to treat,"

"What you accomplish?" wondered Theo

"I am sensing the emotion of these folk, but nothing unusual," replied Mike

"Guys, come," yelled Liam and shared, "I discover something,"

Mike and Theo arrived, as fast they could and saw how Liam made the circle, drawing a line from each sacrifice to another. Liam phoned the pack at the police section to report what learned.

"May I inquire what is wrong with this city?" wondered Mike

"Is Beacon Hills," answered Liam and murmured, "Still, we don't comprehend what represents,"

"I hope nobody tries to summon something," hoped Malia and snapped, "This is the thing we really miss to happen,"

"Do you gain any leads besides of this?" wondered Parrish

"I guess the sacrifices are connected to number eight," guessed Lydia and asked, "Why they sacrificed a boy that was nine and other five males from different ages?"

"Maybe they try transmitting a message or something," guessed Kira and remarked, "The oldest person was 45,"

"Is a message for someone of us?" wondered Mason and explained, "Theo's childhood changed at nine years,"

"Mason, all the crimes are connected and maybe the child of nine years constitutes the essence," informed Corey and wondered, "What means this circle?"

"Circles can represent a lot, but most of the time they represent a cycle," shared Nolan and informed, "We must discover the person who supposed to be sacrificed,"

"We don't possess enough proofs," murmured Alec and guessed, "This can be related to the cycle to life and death and day or night?"

"It recalls me to the idea of the Ying and Yang," answered Pawa and resumed, "But, may depict many possibilities,"

"That is no longer the skill of the law," shared Gekko and specified, "Now belongs to the competence of the one who can apprehend the supernatural and compete with it,"

"Stiles, what do you have there?" asked Nikko

"A file from legists that say the males were sacrificed at different hours, but the sum between the hour and minute is eight," shared Stiles and added, "Also, all the bodies appeared at eight in the morning,"

"Do you believe Asamir or Dasha would come up with any plan?" wondered Scott

"I consider we should not look far from here," shared Theo and informed, "When Liam cried us, I identified someone that perceives ancient civilizations like Dasha,"

Theo told us about Liam's favorite TV show based on the sequences of works scribbled by him. Liam grinned at Theo because the pack knew it was just an excellent artist, but not somebody who adored history and mythology. Theo grabbed Liam and Mike with him to bear Thomas Madison to provide responses from his angle as a specialist in ancient civilization while Morai remained with the pack. Thomas met even his bodyguards forbid it because they thought would be extremely dangerous and be believed a suspect

"I adore your TV series and work," shared Liam and informed, "I am an enormous fan of yours,"

"I guess this is not why I am here," guessed Thomas and shared, "My bodyguards are sometimes too overprotective, but they have right,"

"You guess why we want to discuss here," guessed Theo and explained, "Is Beacon Hills, a beacon of supernatural, and many theories rise,"

"I listen," informed Mike and resumed, "Don't bother to take me in attention,"

"You are a Jedi," noticed Thomas and wondered, "Far away from home aren't you?"

"I born on Earth," responded Mike and added, "Also, I am not far away as you imagine,"

"Theo recognized you at the crime scene of the sacrificed guy of nine-year," informed Liam and asked, "What you did there?"

"I was attempting to figure out what is going on," responded Thomas and suggested, "The offerings in many cultures means a method to express regard a sanctity,"

"I've heard about animal sacrifices and not humans," informed Theo and wondered, "What divinity can be graced with human sacrifices?" wondered Theo

"I was trying to figure out what is going on," responded Thomas and suggested, "The sacrifices in many cultures means a way to express respect for a divinity,"

"Consequently, you suggest this is a sacrifice for Satan," concluded Liam and wondered, "I am mistaken?"

"A lot," responded Thomas and explained, "From good derives the evil and good without evil or evil without good can't exist,"

"Fine, I do your game," informed Theo and asked, "What sanctities you talk about?"

"The sanctities that alters the history in unexpected ways and born from his ashes like a Phoenix turning back in that who was before the evil to hit," replied Thomas and specified, "Even the prophesiers did not imagine this shocking turn,"

"I don't comprehend what you express," murmured Liam and guessed, "I predict your bodyguards cognize this and don't allow you converse with us because we don't comprehend this,"

"I am tired of your liars and games of words," snapped Mike

Mike yelled at him while striking the table twice stronger and stronger. The second hit knocked the bench in the table of Thomas hitting him and Mike opened his lightsaber speeding towards him with high speed. Before to have the chance Thomas, knocked his head from the table and with the force pushed him in the wall threatening him if would not speak clearly to comprehend what his game of words meant, would slash and light him like a pig during the Ignatius. Liam and all except Stiles, Theo, and Morai were stupefied to look at Mike's reaction. Thomas fell on the ground because Liam dragged Mike questioning desperately what was accomplishing. Theo explained is made him chat and when Thomas barely climbed using the table it woged.

"What the is that?" wondered Mike and amused, "I caused a Wesen to woge,"

"Is a Zauberbiest," murmured stupefied Liam and wondered, "Ahsoka learned to accomplish that?"

"Is called aggressive negotiations," amused Mike and explained, "One of the traits of the Jedi Consular beside the higher powers in the force in comparison with the Jedi Guardian is the art negotiation,"

"Two Grimms and a Jedi," murmured Thomas and babbled, "From years the Wesen cognize the Grimms as Decapitare, but a Jedi accomplish that, is unimaginable,"

"In case you desire to get his leash off once more, maintain to speak games of words," advised Liam

"The deity I am speaking about is the Chosen One, common for you as Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader," informed Thomas and hoped, "I hope you understand why are sacrificed fives males from various ages,"

"In the present circumstances, we comprehend this," specified Theo and asked, "What has to accomplish this with Vader?"

"The cult named the Beyonders servers him," answered Thomas and shared, "They took control over my church,"

"Since when a Wesen has a church?" wondered Mike and explained, "I cognize I am far away from here, specifically in Eastern Europe, Romania, but I still struggling to comprehend how other countries act in the church,"

"Everything started with my mate Dwight that was Furis Rubian," shared Thomas and explained, "Furis Rubian are associated with the devils since the beginning of the days, but my friend Dwight harnessed his powers in an alternative way,"

"How used them?" wondered Liam

"Dwight stated to the folk is possessed by the devil because taking their sins," shared Thomas and resumed, "He just woged, but took from folk a stone from heart causing them to feel free from sins and reshaped many lives with many folks,"

"What occurred with him?" asked Theo

"Dwight had a wife and split up from him because believing is the devil and made her church too to get rid of him," informed and murmured, "She succeeds to kill her husband and I took his church to continue his legacy,"

"How do you manage to preserve the legacy?" questioned Mike

"Difficult," murmured Thomas and shared, "I discovered a new Furis Rubian to aid me with this, utilized a Ziegevolk to cause the folk confident in that they spot and the one people made the new to comprehend. This occurred until the cult assumed over my church and Dwight's wife church,"

Thomas informed where the moving church was and split up into two teams to get rid of the cult. Before the siege of the location, Liam and Theo offered to the pack magical dust to obstruct the mystical abilities. The dwelling where the cult resided for a few days was a residential house with two principal doors and Parrish with the cops surrounded the house while Morai received on the back a camera connected to the police services to cognize everything that moves in that area. The first team was from Nikko, Gekko, Pawa, Kira, Malia, Lydia, Alec, and Nolan.

"We stick with the idea?" guessed Nolan and murmured, "They possess advantage because they practice magic and hold hostage civilians,"

"Definitely," replied Alec and shared, "I with Alec hurl bombs, Malia and Lydia defend us and Malia with Lydia are defended by Kira and the Oni,"

"Also, is time to express in practicum the theory," added Pawa and showed, "There, they are approaching,"

"Funny, they utilize diverse types of golems," murmured Nikko and comforted, "Our blades are unmade from silver, but are good enough to wreck them,"

"It matters we can strike them," comforted Lydia and screamed

"The Banshee scream is good enough to shatter them in parts," amused Malia and murmured, "Thomas said about Hexenbiests and Zauberbiests and not about other types of Wesen like Bauerschwein, Seelengut, Willahara,"

"Seelengut and Willahara supposed to be peaceful creatures," snapped Gekko and murmured, "This church twisted their minds,"

"I comprehend them in a way or another," shared Kira and explained, "They defend their church, and maybe they are some of the folk who follow the church because changed their existences,"

"If you mean they affect lives, generating them in slaves," suggested Malia and resumed, "Turning them into obedient slaves, I understand completely,"

Lydia murmured when heard the explication of Malia and the crowd kept fighting with the incoming cultists that desired with the passion to pass away for their church they adored. During the battle, Kira found some underground passages and informed Parrish to deploy troops at exists while the others blocked the exits that found. Nolan with Alec remained without explosives and the Oni turned into fireflies being easier to avoid the weaves of magic while the rest played as baits until killed the Hexenbiests and Zauberbiests. The following team was from Liam, Theo, Mike, Stiles, Scott, Mason, Corey, and Thomas.

"Don't look at me in such way," murmured Mike and explained, "I am aware I am a bait, but I am in the front line and I can block or throw back their powers,"

"You are skilled with Tutaminis as I observe," noticed Stiles and added, "Also, hand-to-hand combat, but this is something normal for a user of Ataru,"

"Guys, you swear me?" wondered Scott and murmured, "I don't comprehend anything from what you say,"

"Tutaminis represent the art of deflecting or absorbing the energy of all sort," informed Thomas and shared, "No to mention it concentrates the force powers and unique way,"

"Don't swear me, but I adore to be a Jedi," yelled Corey and murmured, "My powers make me invisible or copy somebody taking his powers while looks at him,"

"When somebody said in my day off, I will oppose with a religious cult of brainwashed Wesen, I would never believe it," babbled Liam and explained, "I got a word from Nolan about the underground tunnels and where the hostages are held,"

"At least, we know in a good way," comforted Theo and shared, "Guys, I perceive something, but I don't comprehend what,"

"One day I've heard the Pope some centuries ago hold captive some Furis Rubian and seize them out to frighten the folk for their wickednesses and they are held somewhere the Vatican," shared Mason and hoped, "Let's hope we don't discover anything here,"

The teams got together and pursued the attack meeting other types of Wesen in their way. Corey bored being the shadow of Mike and became invisible to see if we were missing something. He remarked some unusual drawings on the walls and informed Mike. Mike used the force sense and observed the drawings that represent ancient Sith writings. He informed the others and resumed their journey fighting with other Wesen. They managed to reach to the hostages and released them and all got out the building because the cultists triggering the explosives in the building to make a final sacrifice to slay the others. Thomas was delighted because the hostages with the hired Furis Rubian and Ziegevolk were fine.


	11. Chapter 6: Visions

After a difficult day, the night came and Theo, with Mike, and Liam lay down on the mattresses to enjoy a greater view at the starts on the azure. Mike made a sign to Morai to provide the telecommunicator to set an alert to know when Ahsoka and Sabine went by the nebula that cut the signal. After two hours gazing at the stars, they were dormant. Next morning, Mike began experiencing visions, but did not as do previously because it observed the memories of Ahsoka and Anakin like an observatory and spotted in the darkness figures that observed like him the memories of them. At that moment, Mike woke up instantly, sensed a hand on the shoulder, and looked in that direction glimpsing Theo.

"Are you okay?" wondered Theo and comforted, "Calm down, it was a torment,"

"What is buzzing? What happen?" wondered Liam and murmured, "Ahsoka, you got elderly,"

"Liam, you don't know isn't nice to tell a woman that?" wondered Ahsoka amused and shared, "I sight you find new friends and wake up like you see a specter,"

"If a ghost means to see your memories like padawan and Fulcrum or the memories of Anakin and Vader while other cloaked figures accomplish the similar thing as me," shared Mike and murmured, "I understand completely,"

"What did you reply? Ahsoka is everything good?" wondered Sabine and murmured, "I believe I require telling only good morning because of this beyond my point of understanding,"

"Is that possible?" questioned Liam and murmured, "Is morning and my brain doesn't work effectively,"

"Consequently, you possess the same visions as me, but you not lived, but observed them," concluded Ahsoka and guessed, "Maybe it has something with Sith sorcery,"

"Do you have any idea to detect Ezra?" asked Mike

"We encountered the ship," responded Ahsoka and added, "Also, are marks of assault and nobody on the ship,"

"The one who embarks on the ship left this behind," shared Sabine and shared, "We don't comprehend what it indicates, but guides to Ezra for sure,"

"The time passes and I with Liam learn we are first degree cousins and Grimms," shared Theo and explained, "Supernatural creatures are not only that live on Earth and are some creatures called Wesen and the responsibility of the Grimms is to keep Wesen under control,"

"Our dads work as cops and instruct us how to bond our legacy of Grimms and the cop job," narrated Liam and informed, "Yesterday we had to deal with a cult called the Beyonders made from Hexenbiests and Zauberbiests,"

"This is how they look like," showed Mike and narrated, "They sacrificed 5 males from diverse ages to perform a tribute to the Chosen One because that is their method to express favor to their God,"

"Strangely," murmured Ahsoka and guessed, "If we find the one who searched in my memories, we can track down Ezra,"

"I guess is up to me to find who lurked in my head and your memories," guessed Mike

"Scott's pack can support you in this," advised Ahsoka and informed, "I will come on Earth with Sabine in three or four days because we have to rally some friends and may the force be with you,"

Morai waved with the wing and smiled at Ahsoka and Sabine. Theo, Liam, and Mike stayed on the matrasses because it was a rushed wakening. After an hour, they went eating the Breakfast and Liam phoned Scott to tell him what happened. Scott told to Liam to enter in Derek's loft where Peter with Derek was and where Malia, Lydia, and Stiles would arrive shortly.

"Do I cognize you?" wondered Derek and murmured, "You look familiar,"

"Sorry, I don't sight you before," apologized Mike and guessed, "I guess you comprehend everything,"

"Consequently, you are the little padawan of Ahsoka Tano," concluded Peter and presented, "My name is Peter Hale, I am the father of Malia, and Derek is my nephew,"

"I presume you have visions before, but not like this," assumed Scott and shared, "Maybe Ariel can display with the assistance of magic your vision,"

"I agree," informed Mike and explained, "Is much better to lurk in your mind a youngster than many cultists,"

"I've witnessed this before," murmured Lydia and explained, "Your mind is indirectly blocking her magic to reveal his visions, or somebody accomplishes that,"

"Mam, I don't think Mike is accomplishing that," murmured Ariel and shared, "The folk that lurked in his did that,"

"Ahsoka has an idea where these nuts conceal?" wondered Malia

"Malia, Ahsoka has an idea where they might be, but desires to be sure," informed Stiles and shared, "I judge these cultists are in a crucial place for the Chosen One, but the most meaningful place in my feeling is the spot where connects both characters,"

"If Stiles has right, the cultists hide on Mustafar at Vader's castle," guessed Theo and added, "Also; they might implement something to obstruct magic,"

"This is a possibility," shared Liam and informed, "I think is considerably better to talk with Anakin,"

"Anakin Skywalker?" wondered Peter and shared, "As far I cognize is dead, not dead just because Vader believes him dead and I think it doesn't become a force ghost,"

"Peter, if the movies are real, that means it evolve into," informed Derek and advised, "I imagine you must complete the offering of the Beyonders,"

"Derek has right and Peter you are wrong when it comes to the force ghost," informed Stiles and explained, "Anakin become a force ghost after his demise, but if the comics are true like the movies, animated shows, and so on, it signifies Anakin talked with Leia in that night and vanish,"

"I comprehend why you suggest Stiles," said Mike and explained, "As far I cognize, while Darth Revan sat in the static chamber split up in two,"

"A part of him come being one with the force and the body left behind turned to the dark side," resumed Malia and added, "Also, seized the spirit of Revan and assemble his order that determine the first steps for giving rise to the Eternal Alliance made from some supporters of Republic and Empire,"

"In case that would not work, we will try finding something else," advised Lydia and shared, "The available options are triggering the memories to have a better view of the place and people who lurked in your memory or spiritualism,"

"Arthur, Merlin, Freya, and Gwen are in London, but they can't aid you to use magic," shared Theo and explained, "It exists a magical horn of Cathbhadh that is able to summon the ghost of the dead at Stonehenge,"

"Mike, I don't think you have studied the books, but you will encounter all of our allies and that Theo said are just a few of them," amused Liam and informed, "Time to go,"

Before to leave in the forest where the mortal supposed to be the sacrifice, Lydia provided to Theo and Liam some packages for Ethan, Aiden, and Jackson that stayed in London. After some minutes Liam, Mike, and Theo came in the wood and meditate, but nothing occurred.

"We don't achieve success with this method," murmured Mike and questioned, "What you do there with fruits, crossbow, and some sticks?"

"Nothing important," replied Liam and explained, "We strike the bargain done two days ago before,"

"Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, and Freya turn up in London after the dawn," informed Theo and resumed, "Tomorrow, on the day, we will go to Stonehenge,"

"How Ahsoka instruct to you combat?" wondered Liam

"In a very unorthodox way," responded Mike and explained, "Put me to open the lightsaber, hit her lightsaber, and slowly Ahsoka beginning to strike to see how good I block, keeping to attack constantly because I blocked well,"

"Muscles possesses memory and done that to accommodate your reflexes and the moves to be learned more simply," explained Theo and added, "Also, learned you to focus on something and fight like Liam or Derek managing the emotions,"

"That happens in ultimately, but the plan is that," confirmed Mike and shared, "After that sent on Yavin Training grounds to accommodate with main force powers like force push, force pull, force sense, force speed, force jump, force block, and force throw,"

"Consequently, this provides you a brilliant start when it comes to the real training," concluded Liam and wondered, "Do the Jedi fight with the view covered?"

"Luke revised the Jedi order that the Jedi from the time of the Jedi Council during the Republic would just dream about it," answered Mike and added, "Also, at the Academy of Luke from Yavin, are taken adolescents like you and me and the Jedi Code is different because accept the dark side and the feelings,"

"It improved a much than I expected," shared Theo and informed, "Before to instruct Liam some moves, we will teach you to hear like a werewolf,"

"How we accomplish that?" wondered Liam and murmured, "I don't think it wishes to be bitten by a werewolf,"

"Liam, not in that method," murmured Theo and explained, "Mike, some hearing aids are capable to choose what types of noises you desire to detect with a stronger volume or not,"

"Consequently, I amplify the hearing by focusing it in a way," concluded Mike and shared, "I think I have an idea how to accomplish that because is a species called Miraluka that is blind, but it comprehends how everything looks in the minutest detail possible, including the color of it,"

Theo obscured the eyes of Mike with a scarf, allows him to accommodate and threw with things to strike them with the lightsaber. After some minutes, Mike collected a staff of wood and battled with Liam to instruct him how to focus while Mike had the eyes covered. They left to London and discovered Gwen, Arthur, Merlin, and Freya with Ethan, Jackson, and Aiden.

"Liam and Theo, nice to view you again," spoke Jackson and informed, "You must be Mike, the padawan of Ahsoka Tano and I am Jackson Whittemore, an evolved Kanima and a werewolf,"

"My name is Mike," presented Mike and asked, "May you reveal me? What force user met?"

"Don't be afraid," advised Aiden and presented, "My name is Aiden, I am a werewolf like my twin, Ethan, and I with Jackson met Ventress,"

"This is not all," shared Ethan and presented, "My name is Ethan and I encounter Anakin,"

"Odd coincidence," spoke Liam and informed, "We need to discuss with Anakin to detect somebody,"

"You are aware I with Liam are cousins and we are Grimms?" wondered Theo and shared, "Is an expanded story how that happens, but will inform you after Mike will discuss with Anakin,"

"We comprehend that and my name is Merlin," comforted Merlin and questioned, "You attempted other ways to contact Anakin?"

"Methods like a Jedi would accomplish with the force, yes," answered Mike and shared, "Is time to do different,"

"The horn possesses incredible powers that will allow summoning the spirit of Anakin at the Stonehenge," informed Arthur and added, "Also, my name is Arthur Pendragon, the king of Camelot,"

"My name is Gwen; I am the wife of Arthur, and am a Sister of the Light with dark powers," informed Gwen and added, "Also, normally, is ungood to look at the summoned when you exit because comes in the human world,"

"My name is Freya; I am the wife of Merlin, and am a Sister of the Light with dark powers," informed Gwen and added, "Also, normally, is ungood to look at the summoned when you exit because comes in the human world,"

The following day, all went to Stonehenge and Mike blew from the horn of Cathbhadh to enter in the spirit realm. He was amazed to view Anakin in flash and bones.

"You are the padawan of Ahsoka," informed Anakin and amused, "Now Ahsoka would have the chance to feel like I felt,"

"I am not such a troublemaker," murmured Mike and shared, "You don't have any proofs,"

"Enough with the fun," spoke and Anakin and explained, "Longer you stay here, the longer you take the risk of being trapped in the Spirit world,"

"I cognize that," informed Mike and guessed, "Do you think you can aid me?"

"I can't help in way you might believe," shared Anakin and explained, "I was trapped by the Beyonders and I comprehend they serve me as their God, but I don't cognize exactly where are they,"

"Do you have a hunch?" wondered Mike and informed, "Ahsoka has an idea, but isn't sure,"

"As a force ghost I am capable to travel where I desire," informed Anakin and resumed, "Since the Beyonders appear, I can't go on Mustafar and that location when Anakin Skywalker died and Vader born,"

"What do you foresee to find there?" asked Mike

"The identical thing as accomplished as Vader," responded Anakin and specified, "The lunatics play as Vader and the Inquisitors in my castle,"

"You blame Ahsoka or are upset on her because left the Jedi Order?" questioned Mike

"Mike, that you view, is a part of a vision that Ahsoka had on the Lothal Jedi Temple," specified Anakin and comforted, "I comprehend Ahsoka decision why left the Jedi, I don't condemn her and you must accept you've accomplished the rational decision with your padawan,"

"How do you cognize that?" questioned Mike

"I've been through it," responded Anakin and shared, "He is fine and will encounter him sooner or later, believe in me,"

Mike left while viewed Anakin to release him in the spirit world. When arrived back in London, Mike informed them where might went into hiding the cultists and what were they. Soon after, Anakin showed up and wished them success and Morai waved with the wing at him. Liam observed something was inappropriate with Mike and hugged him.


	12. Chapter 7: A promise to a fool

It passed two days since our Theo, Mike, Liam, and Morai returned. When Mike arrived in Beacon Hills contacted Ahsoka to inform what discovered and Ahsoka said would come the following day because the trip was lengthier than expected to be. The following day, all woke up early in the morning and Theo was in the bathroom, Mike stayed in the couch with Morai and Liam looked on the window. After a moment, viewed at Mike and when looked on the window again almost peed on himself and began yelling. Liam spot three white wolves with yellowish eyes larger than a vehicle and another white wolf with sky-blue eyes larger than the residence. Mike quieted Liam and Theo came as fast it could to see what happened.

"What are these?" wondered Liam and murmured, "They are enormous for a wolf, especially that one with sky-blue eyes,"

"They are Loth wolves," replied Ahsoka and informed, "They have the power to journey in space,"

"We've talked with Scott's pack about this and they desire to join us," informed Mike and added, "Also, they don't accept any refuses,"

"They possess a motive for this?" asked Sabine and shared, "We gather friends to aid us to release Ezra, but I want to cognize why you want to come,"

"You aided us to overwhelm the Wild Hunt and restrain the fallen Creators and Canaletto to remake the creation in the way desired, " responded Theo and added, "Also, we don't accomplish that for duty, we accomplish that because want to help,"

"We are already involved in this," informed Liam and explained, "Firstly, the Wild Hunt and secondly, when put Mike to find where is the cult,"

"Ahsoka, we don't have any option," amused Sabine and wondered, "How do you come here? What adventures you've been, Mike?"

"I released Theo from Monroe and dealt with a hybrid Sith between human and hym, nightmares creature that feeds from remorse and this hym was capable to assume the shape of the respective person," shared Mike and added, "Also, it discusses something about First Order and would become a danger in the time to come,"

"I've never heard about First Order, but as far I know is a being in the unknown space that called Sidious and Vader," informed Ahsoka and wondered, "How you are cousins? May you again display your real face?"

"Everything started with our grand-grandfather that was a Grimm and marries with a half human-half Aen Elle," informed Liam and resumed, "They had a child that was wholly a Grimm,"

"I guess the gene remained inactive," guessed Sabine and informed, "Are highly chances to be passed to the emerging generation,"

"Our dads were divided at birthing and they be taught to live as Grimm in case of Liam's dad and in my case as an Aen Elle," murmured Theo and resumed, "My dad discovered the truth, never tell on his dad, and the elves blackmail him and provide to a family where I gained two choices,"

"Perish or survive your current life," murmured Ahsoka, hugged Theo and spoke, "Nobody is mad to accuse you if cognizes the truth,"

"Plus, this staff you view belongs to the one Creators stated is the equivalent of the Holy Trinity," added Mike and informed, "Not to mention, I am in difficulties because a Sith pureblood that uses Soresu, Shien, Juyo and at periods substitutes Juyo with Vaapad accuses me of an assault on Bakura that I wasn't responsible,"

"The Sith name is Midas, has an woman ally that said the proofs are contradictory and enjoy to prank the people or seizing the control of them to get some fun," informed Liam and shared, "By the way, we both look the same, but the only difference for me is the red eyes that represent the alpha status,"

"How you both have this success?" wondered Sabine

"I knock the Sith with the aid of Combat Chaos because I reduce his fuel from me collected with Vaapad," answered Mike

"I was possessed by Warlock Lord and the relationship between me and Theo freed me," responded Liam and added, "Also, this is my pack and I am a part from Scott's pack,"

"Anakin spoke you something?" wondered Ahsoka

"I've inquired you if it criticizes you because left the Jedi order and said that was a vision," informed Mike and added, "Also, Anakin stated I've accomplished the correct choice, but I have the feeling I've done something, it was yet now,"

In that second, Mike disappeared, Scott, Stiles, Malia, and Lydia entered the bedroom of Liam, and Theo. Liam followed the scent of Mike and went after him. None except Ahsoka and Sabine comprehended the reply of Mike. Liam spotted Mike climbed on the bench in the garden and sat near him.

"Are you okay What happen?" questioned Liam

"I've lied to you," murmured Mike and explained, "I am a Jedi master, but I am unproudly of it because I let mu padawan go,"

"What happens to him?" wondered Liam and comforted, "It wasn't your guilt and everything occur with a purpose, have faith in me,"

"A Sith deceived him and his dead master possessed him," replied Mike and murmured, "The Sith wreaked havoc in his way with his body, but after a year it liberated from Sith's power,"

"How it becomes your padawan?" questioned Liam

"After my gran passed away and I realized the force, I desired to do something and show to the folk I am more capable than I look like," answered Mike and informed, "I am that type person eager to attack first and then think,"

"I comprehend exactly what you experience," comforted Liam and asked, "What happen next?"

"Ahsoka provided me a shoto because if I didn't overwhelm the target, I battle in defense jumping around to expose an opening in his guard and the shoto offers me additional attack and defense to provide an opening," responded Mike and added, "Also, Ahsoka decided to give me a padawan to cognize my bounds and responsibilize me,"

"When Stiles was in Bardo, I released Theo to aid us to strike the riders," informed Liam and shared, "Scott wanted to dispatch him back there and I replied to him, Theo is my responsibility and after the experience on Oban, I recall that,"

"When I come here and hear what you've been through, I thought if is a motive why I show up in Beacon Hills," informed Liam and resumed, "I discover my padawan with Ahsoka I spoke to come back because we will solve this, but fled,"

"I am aware you don't want to learn this, but you didn't have another choice," murmured Liam and added, "Also, who else would believe that except you and Ahsoka,"

Mike looked at Liam and wanted to add something, but possessed a new vision. This time observed two memories significant for Anakin and Ahsoka and in the shadows identified a familiar figure, closer than ever. Mike ran back inside to inform the others.

"What I did say wrong?" wondered Liam

"They cognize we are coming after Ezra," yelled Mike and hugged Liam declaring, "You are right,"

"How do you cognize that?" asked Ahsoka

"I had visions again when Liam sat near me," responded Mike and explained, "I've seen you and Anakin at the moment how Anakin accepted you as his padawan on the battle of Christophsis and how left the Jedi order, but is not all because I've seen Vader,"

"Vader? A silhouette of that who lurked in your memories was Vader?" asked Stiles and murmured, "This is impossible,"

"Moreover, I sense remorse because you departed from the Jedi and an odd feeling it wasn't supposed to end in that way," added Mike

"Mike, I realize this is not the moment, but you didn't deceive us because you are Ahsoka's padawan even you are a Jedi master," comforted Theo, hugged Mike and shared, "Anakin had right when said some lunatics play as Vader and his Inquisitors in his castle,"

"Ahsoka, I got this report from my brother and my mum," informed Sabine and showed, "These guys are not joking because they get ready for the war and look how many ships they have,"

"Clinkers," murmured Stiles and shared, "If they possess these ships are from the time of Separatists and are full of droids,"

"By curiosity, how many ships we do have at our disposal?" wondered Malia and suggested, "You require more allies to procure Ezra from there,"

"Additionally, we know from where to gain those allies to fight with us against the clinkers, inquisitors, and Vader," added Scott and showed, "This,"

"We possess three ships from Mandalore, two ships from the Republic, two ships from the Empire," answered Ahsoka and noticed, "A horn with Norse markings on it,"

"This horn possesses the ability to summon the Wild Hunt," informed Lydia and informed, "If they have so many ships on the sky, think what they have on the ground,"

"We require a full invasion of the planet," murmured Ahsoka and wondered, "Who will do the honors?"

"My chamber, my rules," spoke Liam and grinned

Liam blew in the horn and elf appeared from a hole with staff in the palm. The Elf bowed to Ahsoka and said it never witnesses her from ages. All did not know who was that rider, but all had the sentiment it seen him before.

"Do you experience an emergency? Why do you blow in the horn? Why do you study me?" wondered Caranthir

"You are the new Navigator of the hunt?" asked Liam and murmured, "Caranthir used to possess this staff,"

"Is Caranthir, Liam," murmured Ahsoka and shared, "This is, in fact, the second time when I sight you without armor,"

"When do you witness him the first time?" wondered Sabine

"At Jedi Academy a few years ago," replied Ahsoka and guessed, "You have a party?"

"Anna Henrietta heard the ballads of Dandelion about our adventures in time and space and throws a party in the garden at Corvo Bianco in Toussaint to greet everybody," replied Caranthir and added, "Also, my child with Falka is force sensitive and I asked Ahsoka if somebody can instruct him,"

"Who is there?" asked Stiles

"Them," showed Caranthir at the books and explained, "Are too many to entitle them,"

"We require your help to release Ezra," informed Sabine and shared, "That boy you meet on Malachor during the invasion with floating ships in the space,"

"Ezra Bridger, I recall that kid," recalled Caranthir and informed, "Too much wine is ungood and I care for their health and slimness,"

"This suggests an invite from all who are there?" wondered Scott

"Scott, that is stating," confirmed Malia and asked, "Can you siege Mustafar as you did with Earth?"

"I can't accomplish that anymore," responded Caranthir and informed, "I am not such powerful and that I did because of the souls that were in the sphere, but I can do something similar with the assistance of Lara, Ciri, and Falka,"

"These nuts fight with lightsabers and blasters," informed Lydia and wondered, "How we are going to counter them?"

"The Jedi in the old ages used swords and empowered them with force," responded Mike and added, "Also, the magic can accomplish the similar thing,"

"Do you cognize how to battle using something? Theo and Liam you do?" asked Ahsoka

"Why do you inquire us?" asked Liam

"We hold a staff of wood in our residence and that means we know how to utilize it," explained Theo and asked, "What you accomplish?"

"Defend yourself," advised Ahsoka

Ahsoka attacked to view if can protect against a lightsaber with her staff. She saw during the duel, Theo and Liam practiced with their mew you and was updatable with recent situations. Caranthir departed from to report the others about the salvation of Ezra Bridger and their collaboration. All agreed to assist how they could. Caranthir utilized his Elder Blood powers to get together the Ghost Crew and Scott's pack, Theo's chimera pack and La Bete pack in Toussaint for the attack of Mustafar. At that place, the allies decided to attack simultaneously from space and planet ground.


	13. Chapter 8: Tale of the hunt

The masked figure dressed in Darth Vader resided in Vader's castle with the troops. There held captive Ezra Bridger and some inquisitors were inside the castle, while others stayed in starships to offer a hand to the super tactical droids.

"It seems your friends are mine," threatened masked figure and shared, "You will be unable to warn your friends about that would come,"

"You sub estimate them because they are more powerful than you think," advised Ezra and wondered, "Who are you?"

"Do you believe I will reply to you, worm?" guessed masked figure and threatened, "You are in the mood to quiz me,"

"You summoned me, mistress?" wondered Kalani and informed, "Everything is clear and I don't think they would risk saving one being,"

"Mistress? Why do you fight for her?" wondered Ezra and informed, "Kalani, you are mistaken and they will come stopping you,"

"Even you grow up, your mind is undeveloped as could be," mocked the masked figure and shared, "It seems you have met before and that small ship was Mandalorian,"

"With the help of Clone trooper Rex and Ezra with his master, Kanan Jarrus, we've finished the Clone Wars symbolically," spoke Kalani and informed, "The main reasons why I side with my mistress is because shows compassion to the droids treats us as living beings, and update all our components,"

"General Kalani, they would approach for sure," advised the masked figure and explained, "The Mandalorian Sabine Wren with Ahsoka Tano are seeking desperately this man and the padawan of Ahsoka Tano with a pack of supernatural creatures spot the cult that prays to Darth Vader,"

"It appears they detect the starship, mistress," guessed Kalani and added, "Also, another motive why they would come here is the force you've gathered here,"

"Mistress, who support you besides the droid army?" wondered Ezra and explained, "I don't view other folks,"

"Don't dare do muck me again and the key reason why I hold you alive is that I need to you to follow somebody," snapped the masked figure explaining, "some imperials join me after the Battle of Jakku,"

"Other imperials accomplished that when Emperor Palpatine died and the Empire started to fracture," informed Kalani and added, "Also, we discover some ancient texts on the Korriban to repair that,"

"A scepter? What has this chapter special?" questioned Ezra

"This scepter belonged to the Sith Marka Ragnos and was destroyed when the sick puppy Jaden Korr killed Tavion Axmis," responded the masked figure and specified, "Tavion Axmis establish the cult named Disciples of Ragnos and beside the cultists, enroll in the order the troops of master Desann and inquisitor Jerec,"

"You are building your own empire," murmured Ezra and wondered, "You desire to resurrect a Sith Lord?"

"I don't bow in the face of anyone," replied the masked figure and explained, "They are happy because are able to perceive again the power of their master once more and don't necessarily want to resurrect him because they cognize is impossible,"

"Mistress, look," yelled Kalani and wondered, "What are they?"

"My chance to escape," replied Ezra

When Ezra said that, a lightning hit the window and blinded everyone for some seconds. Ezra ran away grabbing his lightsaber and the masked figure with Kalani looked on the azure. They saw spectral riders that rode on the sky accompanied by lightning, thunder, and gale. Their song terrified Kalani, but the masked figure commanded to the turrets attack.

"We captured their attention," amused Falka and wondered, "The lighting hit the target?"

"The lighting strike the balcony where Vader, the droid, and Ezra were," replied Ciri and informed, "Ezra managed to run away, but sadly the Elder Blood magic doesn't work in the castle,"

"Is matter to release the Ezra," specified Caranthir and added, "Also, Ezra knows we are over here for him,"

"Do you grasp is hard to not remember the attack from Malachor? Who would not remember the floating ships in space?" wondered Imlerith and shared, "This is a visible sign we prepare for war,"

"The Wild Hunt bear bad omens and the folk state they ride before war or plaque or to signal other serious catastrophes," stated Auberon and wondered, "What doomed fate would have?"

"I believe is dead," murmured Geralt and explained, "They are extremely dangerous to be kept alive,"

"Let's make a few more tours because in a few moments our friends will depart from hyperspace," advised Ciri and added, "Also, take a small look to the spots we will assault,"

"Is a brilliant idea," informed Lara and spoke, "We must contact Ahsoka to inform the masked figure has something with her,"

"Geralt, are you fine?" asked Eredin and explained, "You look in the void,"

"I recall about the time when I was a rider because you desired to get Ciri and I exchange my life for Yennefer's freedom," replied Geralt and wondered, "How do you cognize to pilot those ships?"

"Why do you not come after me when I come on that planet with flying cars?" asked Ciri and informed, "Geralt, you owe me because you didn't believe I saw in that world,"

"Is okay to have the ability to journey in time and space, but to witness how the technology evolved on Earth in comparison with other planets," replied Caranthir and explained, "Is too much for us, but we should adapt at any scenario if we desire something,"

"That contains utilizing a star destroyer or any other technologized ship," advised Lara and resumed, "Even we enjoy the old fashion way,"

"Is okay the rebellion deliver us two ships from new republic era," spoke Falka.

"That is the sign we are waiting," showed Auberon and advised, "Time to retreat,"

The masked figure with general Kalani received warnings some starships from various factions left the hyperspace. When they looked better, observed wormholes, and from them fled ships that float in space. The riders grabbed the Naglfar and other ships with them. In the starships were in command Caranthir, Eredin, Arkantos, JT, Mason, Regis, Gabe, and Zach because they were extremely good strategists and knew to fight in numerous types of areas.

"Do you cognize overmuch wine affects the heath?" guessed Regis and informed, "We need to accomplish this for our health,"

"A battle in space against the newly informed empire of Vader and this is intense," yelled Mason and apologized, "Sorry for my excitement, but this the first time when I do such thing,"

"Guys, maintain your position and await them come to us," advised Zach and informed, "Some squadrons are not ready,"

"Arkantos, why somebody with your expertise in the skirmish, desired to be in charge of the soldiers?" wondered Eredin and added, "Also, if you wonder the conquering of a planet comes with the blockade and assaulting with overwhelming force,"

"I can bolster the morale of troops and my boost is something equivalent with the battle meditation of the Jedi," replied Arkantos and wondered JT, "Do you have any idea?"

"I believe we must utilize all the firepower we have at our disposal and I don't identify a region where to station the walkers from the empire or republic because they are too heavy for have for ships," guessed JT and observed, "The AT-TE from the republic have the legs magnetized and they can sit on the starships,"

"This is not a terrible idea and the rest of walkers can be taken on Naglfar and the sectors from Mustafar we've talked about at Corvo Bianco," advised Gabe and resumed, "Once we have the walkers in the sectors of Mustafar would be easy to focus the cover in that area,"

"The squadrons are ready to leave and I will teleport the AT-PT in a few seconds on the starships," informed Caranthir and added, "Also, for safe measures, I generate portals on starships and ships to be by far to evacuate them in case of considerable damage,"

"I believe we have problems," murmured Mason and explained, "I discover some ships that approach from hyperspace from both directions and I don't recognize which side they are, but I establish the link with the folk that come from our side,"

"Sorry, I could not answer in time, but I bring some Mandalorian clans to join in the fight," apologized Bo-Katan and added, "Also, our friend, Hondo Ohnaka made his crew of pirates and is over here moreover,"

"Is good because we obtain four additional ships, but the rival got reinforcements too," informed Regis and wondered, "Caranthir, can you utilize your portals in such way to be able to hit through them, but us to don't be shoot if targets the weak part from starships and ships?"

"The barrier is up, the squadrons start to depart from the ship, and the walkers with riders and our friends are dispatched in the sectors of Mustafar," informed Caranthir and added, "Also, the walkers will have a double function,"

"Caranthir is not the sole navigator of the Wild Hunt," informed Eredin and explained, "Are others navigators, but as not powerful as Caranthir, and the walkers are for defense and additional firepower,"

"Consequently, the navigators from each sector use the Elder Blood to defend the area where are they from incoming attacks and direct the firepower to portals to hit the enemy starships," concluded Gabe and informed, "We can succeed this war with minor casualties if we are cautious,"

"Can you inform me what is furnishing here some ships from the empire with other ships that carry the mark of the Marka Ragnos?" wondered Bo Katan and hoped, "I hope, I don't miss something important,"

"Nothing important because when the riders performed a tour on Mustafar to announce the war that is advancing and release Ezra, the masked figure with general Kalani talk about some reinforcements that left from the empire and the joining of disciples of Ragnos," informed JT

"Why they utilize escapes capsules when the war had begun?" wondered Arkantos and added, "Also, the starships are in good shape,"

They shortly realized the enemy force used capsules to transport troops to regroup on the surface. The squadrons of Jacen, Hera, Mart, Hondo, Melch, Vizago, and Liam Cullen were in space leading the Starfighters and Ursa, Fenn, with Tristan with their squadrons, accompanied them in the battle.

"Ezra is my priority and since the death of Emperor Palpatine, the empire fractured," remarked Hera

"Hondo, why do you smile? What Melch said?" wondered Vizago and explained, "You are the only one who comprehends his language,"

"My crew of pirates comes helping us and Melch is happy because is leading a squadron," replied Hondo and asked, "What is that?"

"I fought in the Clone Wars and that starship does not signify a pleasing thing," murmured Fenn and informed, "That is a ship with an ion cannon and is called Malevolence,"

"Ion cannon?" asked Liam and shared, "I have almost 200 of years, I attempt and comprehend many things in my life and if something with ion cannon hit our starships would going to deactivate everything that works with energy,"

"If that would strike us, the battle would be lost from the beginning," murmured Tristan and advised, "I read in some chronicles how to cease it and the solution is to provoke enough damage at cannons during recharge,"

"Tristan has right," informed Ursa and ordered, "Our aims are to blast in the ion cannons during recharge and cause a gap in their protection to permit to some of the troops to land on the surface,"

"We must be delighted because Caranthir accomplishes everything it can to keep us safe," shared Jacen and wondered, "What are those strange ships with an enormous ball?"

"That are batteries for the Clinkers," answered Mart and shared, "If we explode that, the Clinkers would stay without power,"

"Chopper affirmed that starship had a shield," informed Hera and ordered, "Enough with fun, Phoenix squadrons, come after me and attack east side,"

"Mum, I am behind you," spoke Jacen

"Hera, my squadron would follow you," informed Liam

"We, the Mandalorian, are true warriors and extremely excellent pilots," informed Fenn and ordered, "We go to the middle side and stick to the plan,"

"Fenn, the folk of the riders are good pilots too and without rest to work as engineers on the republic and empire ships would be unable to utilize them," warned Ursa and informed, "Squadron, you've heard Fenn, let's go to triumph,"

"Sabine would lead some Mandalorian clans on the surface of Mustafar too," informed Tristan and added, "Also, my squadron is in position and the Mandalorian squadrons form together a flock of birds in ,"

"My pirates came to me and we are in the vest side," informed Hondo and threaten, "Time to prove them who is the chief,"

"Currently all the squadrons except Mart's squadron, arrange three flocks of birds in ," observed Vizago and hoped, "Kid, I expect you are skilled as your uncle,"

"This victory I would dedicate to my father and my uncle Jun Sato," informed Mart and shared, "Iron squadron will support your back to all of you,"

The masked figure with General Kalani knew this was the opening of a war that would not be forgotten and both were surprised to view such massive forces that came to rescue somebody, nothing else. Kalani told to the masked figure that never saw such massive battle when each side threw in the war that had at their disposal.


	14. Chapter 9: Under Siege

The masked figure with general Kalani, grand Inquisitor Durqok, and Nina entered in the council room to discuss the plan of assault against the rebel intruders that dared to siege Mustafar. During the brief discussion, they dispatched the Inquisitors to assist the droids in the sectors to offer additional defense or attack while they kept discussion the plan of attack.

"The battle in space is tight and this rebel alliance has an advantage with the walkers that emerge on the surface of Mustafar from nowhere," reported Kalani to the others while analyzed the holoterminal, "we must destroy their camps,"

"I cognize this is not the moment, but the reinforcements show up as I pledge and this will cost you extra cash," informed Nina advising her associates about staff powers, "I harm the staff intentionally because neither of us desires a Sith Lord as Marka Ragnos alive when his period while ruled was named the Golden age of the Empire,"

"Which side are you?" wondered Durqok intrigued by the decision of Nina to sell the cult in exchange of cash, "you suppose to serve the cult, not sell it,"

"Nina is a bounty hunter that doesn't give a damn about the cult and serves who grants more cash," explained the masked figure to grand inquisitor by adding, "also, in my hands, is as I promised and urge the assault in space on a higher level,"

"I will inform the others," informed Durqok with an intrigued tone while looked at the staff of Marka Ragnos from the masked figure hand, "what you aim? what about the areas?"

"Durqok, use your head, red tattooed muscle pack with horns," responded Nina with an angry mocking tone to Durqok dumb question, "the rebellion offers a few starships without folk to utilize them to this rebellion that plan to rescue Ezra Bridger,"

"Nina, they possess the art of war, but the technology restricts them and the lack of troops obliged to use knights in skeleton armors that never used such technology ever," explained Kalani to Nina after witnessed Wild Hunt an hour ago, "the one who makes these portals saves the life of the pilots that are almost killed in battle,"

"Check all the perimeters and in case you see something is unright, act," ordered the masked figure to her associates, "some of them would try to infiltrate in the castle to release Ezra and the prime purpose of the walkers on the surface represents a bait,"

"Are you sure? How do you cognize that?" wondered Nina with an immense curiosity

"The fundamental reason why they come here is Ezra, no more, no less," responded the masked figure to Nina with hesitation, "normally the walkers from the surface should not be a priority, but they mess up the battle in the space,"

"This is the new way to ridicule a regal zabrak, but Nina has right," babbled Durqok after Nina mocked him a few seconds ago questioning the behavior of the masked figure, "why you attempt to ignore Nina's inquiry?"

"I battled in the Clone Wars and I cognize what they aim to accomplish," responded the masked figure while recalled some memories from the war that is not proud of, "the punishment for lack of success is your demise,"

The leaders departed from the council room and began to send troops in the camps where the walkers were. Meanwhile, in the north sector were the riders, Atlanteans, and Sisters of the light under the command of Cara, Leo, Scarlet, Chiron, Kira, Pawa, Tara, Belasko, Tyler, and Talia that discussed the plan of action

"Is time to employ the technology because the navigators need to recharge their batteries," advised Chiron while looked at riders efforts to keep the portal up, "the shield generators would defend the area,"

"Guys, we encounter some minor problems," informed Tara with a sad tone, "someone is jamming our communications and can't contact the other camps or space,"

"Let me view something," spoke Belasko with a comforting tone while checked the sensors

"What you seek to execute?" asked Talia intrigued because did not comprehend that Belasko accomplished, "you try to encounter who jams the communication?"

"Not bad," appreciated Tyler explaining to Talia the situation with a simple example, "it transmits signals in the area like a bat and they come back to him,"

"Would combine the results with the map made by riders when made a circuit of Mustafar," resumed Pawa the explication Tyler, "when the results would be ready, would we spot the jammer,"

"According to the trouble, the jammer is in this spot," informed Kira after reading the results of the scanning, "is not far from here and can dispatch the strike team to take it down,"

"I will go checking again the surroundings to view if we omit something," informed Scarlet while prepared to fly away to check the area

"Be careful, this area is crawled with Clinkers and other beings," advised Leo looking at Scarlet seeing how Scarlet made a sign with the eye to him

"I am useless in this fight because all of you wield bigger weapons than my Agiels," spoke Cara while looked at her weapons informing the others about her powers, "I can just revive you in case you die,"

"Let's hope that would not be the case because I desire to stay alive this time," hoped Chiron recalling the events from Helheim, "I am aware we are not on Earth, but live creatures and they might be controlled by you,"

"In addition, can you boost the fire giants that stay in the lava as we speak," suggested Leo to make Cara feel better, "you are not useless as you think,"

"We've captured their attention," informed Scarlet the others after returned from the scout, "Six squads of Clinkers will attack from both sides in less than ten minutes and many would come,"

"This is not such a bad because we can utilize the surroundings in our benefit," calmed Tyler the leaders by showing the holoterminal with surroundings, "to arrive here, they must go by this corridor that passes the canyon and none the less, the bridge to this place where we are,"

"Under the natural bridge is the lava river," noticed Leo while looked at the holoterminal one more, "they might we as fools done that and trap by accident,"

"They would arrive on the platforms that are between the narrow corridor," spoke Talia while explained to Leo the situation, "we can evade from a tough situation with the aid of riders, that doesn't mean we must forget about precautions,"

"Talia, has right," spoke Cara looking to the holoterminal and Scarlet, "Scarlet, make another tour to see where we can change the base in case we would require that,"

"We obtain benefit because we cognize the classes of droids they have and that can accomplish," informed Pawa recalling the battle over Dathomir with the droids, "we must be careful at spider and crab droids and tanks in case they transport,"

"The hounds with some riders and Sisters of the Light accompanied by I, Pawa, and Leo would be the baits," informed Kira showing the position of her troops and allies, "the others would stay on the platforms and shot the droids from up,"

"Cara would stay in the camp with the fire giants, beings and the strike team to establish the perimeter," spoke Tara while show with her magic the plan of attack, "the strike team would go to the jammer by passing under the bridge while setting the bombs to demolish the bridge in the process in case we lose the ground,"

Belasko spiked the signal of the incoming droids and discovered the droids believed their foes jammed the signal. He revealed the others about this, especially, to the strike team that supposed to smash the jammer. After four-minute since the communication of Belasko, the protagonists went to their area to repel the assault of the Clinkers. They observed more squads of droids advanced than Scarlet announced.

"Guys, I contacted Caranthir and formed a portal on each side of the platform to keeps us safe, but the baits should run to the bridge," advised Cara the companions with a small hologram while was in the station, "Scarlet searches the area for an advantageous position,"

"Squad 1, 2, and 3 attacks," ordered Tactical droid A to his squads of Clinkers making a sign to the rest to wait, "be aware at your foes because they are not narrow-minded as the clones,"

"These droids are as the archers," observed Chiron recalling the events from Gargarensis crusade, "send firstly the a group of Sisters of Light, riders, Leo, Kira, and Pawa as baits and after that the hounds of the Wild Hunt with the riders on horses to assault them because the Clinkers resemble a lot with the archers,"

"Guys, just deflect the bullets with the enchanted blades and allow them to get close," advised Kira the rest of baits while waiting the moment of the attack, "when they would come close enough, the riders will pass through them with the mounts as we pass through cheese,"

"Get ready;" yelled Leo preparing to make them a sign to start the attack, "charge,"

"Commander, the droids are overwhelmed, by this fast attack," murmured a commandant droid that stayed near the Tactical droid A watching with the binoculars to the attack, "what we accomplish?"

"Keep attacking and dispatch the Droideka on the middle and crab droids with spider droids on the walls," ordered Tactical Droid to the droid army, "transport some walkers and attack from sides,"

"Roger," spoke the droid while called for reinforcements

"Sisters of the Light, blow the walls of the canyon to smash the incoming droids," advised Talia while looked how the droids took their position, "what you do there Belasko?"

"I plan to shift in energy to corrupt the walkers one by one to destroy them," responded Belasko to Talia's question while heard strange noises from above, "flying droids, droids with vehicles with Sith that fly with lightsabers incoming,"

"The force is with me," yelled Tyler while jumped from the cliff, "time to blast some droids,"

"Do you believe you are the match of us?" questioned the Inquisitor with an intimidating tone, "look around because this would your tomb,"

"We own something to say too," warned Tara pulling her magical sword from the belt, "if you desire to battle, fight with somebody like me,"

"Don't forget about me, child," spoke Pawa after pulled the Ninjato from darkness threatening the Inquisitors, "I fought with Darth Vader himself, not the lunatic that you follow and plays as Vader in his castle, and I am unafraid to defy with you, bitch,"

"Guys, I spot a location where to retreat in case we require," informed Scarlet the troops during the fight, "is far more protected and harder to locate,"

Pawa with Tara assisted the Sisters of the Light to fight with the incoming Inquisitors or Magna Guards. Meantime, Scarlet produced an enormous ball of fire and hit the droids with the walkers with them by shifting them in the dust. The Inquisitors retreated when saw the droids melted under the massive fire of Scarlet. In the meantime, a new tactical droid with an army of tanks came, but the armor was far more resistant and was undamaged by the fire of Scarlet. The navigator adjusted the course of walkers fire to hit the tanks, but they were intact. In the following second, the tanks shot and the navigators send everybody in the camp. The indestructible tanks approached the base by going the bridge, but when a tank almost reached bridge end to come in in the base, Cara triggered the bombs placed by the strike team and the tanks fall in lava. The navigators teleported everybody in the location discovered by Scarlet. Folstag, Verna, Zed, Shota, Reginleif, Allison, Isaac, Corey, Donovan, and Alator made way unnoticed to the jammer made the strike team after passing under the bridge.

"Folstag, you are fine?" wondered Donovan looking very intrigued at Folstag, "I comprehend is unnatural to watch a Frost Giant in Egypt, but on Mustafar is my beyond my capacity,"

"Do you grasp I am the King of the Giants?" wondered Folstag with a mocking tone explaining to Donovan and others, "As the king of the giants, I must go in each of nine realms, including Muspelhem, the realm of fire,"

"Between Muspelhem and Mustafar is no difference," specified Reginleif that understood why Folstag found, "that's why we venture on Egypt or even here,"

"Consequently, you familiarize with the weather," concluded Corey after heard the shocking response, "our companions changed their base while we travel to the jammer,"

"No need to panic, Corey," comforted Allison while showing a horn to Corey, "we have the horn to call one of the navigators to get out of here, but other things annoy me,"

"I guess you wonder who triggered the jammer," guessed Isaac wondering what was going there, "problems in the paradise from my point of view,"

"Alator, do you believe this empire is fracturing as we chat?" wondered Verna while observed something odd in the distance, "that could remain a possibility because the droids think we've jammed the signal,"

"I have no idea, but somebody should do that while we come here," confessed Alator to his love Verna observing the sign made by Verna to look in a specific location with the binoculars, "the binoculars work well?"

"Alator, they work," confirmed Donovan while observed that Verna wanted to show, "I view some fights between folk who use red lightsabers,"

"Is worth to utilize that in our advantage," spoke Isaac thinking that fight was not a good sign, "which faction we aid by smashing the jammer?"

"If Stiles cartoons are real, those who fight with staffs are Inquisitors," recalled Allison while analyzed the cloths of the fighters, "the others, I don't have any idea who might be, but Mike informed Malia, Lydia, and the others about a cult,"

"Disciples of Ragnos," spoke Donovan intrigued at the duels, "the Disciples of Ragnos fight with the Inquisitors,"

"Corey, I esteem you must take the bombs and go to the jammer," informed Zedd explaining his ability is perfect to don't be unnoticed, "this is the best solution because can you make invisible and while you set the explosive, we take care of these Sith,"

"Donovan, let's go," spoke Corey explaining to Donovan the reason, "the bombs are extremely heavy for me and I can't transport them alone,"

"While they infiltrate, we wait here," advised Shota looking how Corey with Donovan became invisible, "is too risky to join in the fight, especially when two are fighting already,"

"You desire one faction to pass away and the victor to be taken down by us," realized Zedd with a smile on his face

"It appears the Inquisitors are an advantage, but not for long," spoke Folstag looking at the duel while view a ship is approaching, "we should take down that ship with reinforcements,"

"As you wish," spoke Reginleif while enhancement her javelin with magic, "that ship would not fly anymore,"

"Good throw, Reginleif," exclaimed Verna after the javelin hit the main engine that caused the ship flying chaotically to the ground, "you hurl the javelin in the engine,"

"The ship is down," informed Alator the others after the ship hit the ground, "Time to assault,"

The ship hit the ground and exploded with everybody inside. The Inquisitors looked at our protagonists and did not cognize what they were doing there. Before to have the chance to act, four Shadowtroopers were in cloak mode and cut the guts of Inquisitors. One of the Shadowtroopers, made a step in the head of his squad to salute the curious folk and the others Shadowtroopers stopped the cloaking device too.

"Appreciations for the aid, fools," mocked the Shadowtrooper the protagonists after the ship destruction, "what do you desire? who are you?"

"What we are and what do you desire is not your problem," responded Folstag with an angry tone

"I don't care either," shared Shadowtrooper while looked at the strangers explaining, "I asked because you look special and are not from here, but this does not make any difference because you will pass away by our blade,"

"Bigger they are, harder they fall, bad boy," mocked Isaac the big bad Shadowtrooper, "do you think we are frightened for you?"

"You should be because you don't cognize who you are dealing," warned the Shadowtrooper

"You are right," confessed Folstag with the goal to find more pieces of information, "do you mind to reveal us why you are accomplishing this?"

"We desire to cognize that before we pass away," resumed Allison the idea of Folstag

"We swear an oath and respect it," responded the Shadowtrooper explaining his decision that made, "the idea of this new empire is good, but you can't compare this with Disciples of Ragnos,"

"As far I cognize, are no more rulers," spoke Verna after finding of the death of Tavion Axmis, "is that accurate?"

"My darling, either the leader of the cult passes away or lives, the cult will keep existing," responded the Shadowtrooper with an angry tone because realized the purpose of the question snapping in an act of rage, "enough with this pointless discussion, time to die,"

"We are barely starting, but we do as you desire," murmured Reginleif after saw the decision of the Shadowtroopers to fight

"Let's squash them and inform the others about this new conflict," advised Alator while prepared for battle like others

At the order of the big Shadowtrooper, the others opened their red lightsabers and the cloaking device. Zedd utilized a spell on a small bomb with glitter to destroy the cloaking device while Shota empowers the sword of Isaac. Isaac shifted in werewolf form and battled with the big Shadowtrooper while Allison aided him by throwing with arrows and Zedd used magical spells. Reginleif, Verna, and Alator opposed the remaining Shadowtroopers while Folstag with Shota followed the battle being ready to enter in the fight to help their companions. The big Shadowtrooper managed to knock Isaac and when wanted to deliver the fatal blow, Allison pierced his head with an explosive arrow. The other three Shadowtrooper passed away by our protagonists hands. After ten minutes since the death of the cloaked troops, Donovan with Corey left the jammer and triggered the explosive to wreck it. Corey blew in the horn and a navigator opened a portal to teleport them in the new camp.


	15. Chapter 10: The Hidden Enemy

The fight continued in the space and on the surface of Mustafar. The masked figure read the reports to know who would get the advantage in the fight. In of the reports, the masked figure observed contradictory pieces of information about the destruction the jammer. To figure out the truth, the masked figure called General Kalani to see if any idea had. Kalani received the message and came as fast it could with pieces of information that discovered in the process.

"My lady," bewailed Kalani because succeeding to discover something that wasn't meant to happen, "Tactical Droid A informed us how the rebellion jammed the communication, but after some time, they destroyed it,"

"Seems inaccurate their decision to jam the communications and after that to destroy the jammer," realized the masked figure being concerned because didn't know the game of the rebellion, "do you discover something else?"

"Mistress, I believe someone of us betrayed the alliance, but I don't know who," shared Kalani a recorded message during the battle about the surprise of the rebellion when discovered someone jammed the communication, "listen to this,"

"It seems we have rats," realized the masked figure after hearing the people who fought against the droid squads of Tactical Droid A lost the signal too, "somebody betrays us and this rebellion destroyed the jammer to stop us jam their communications without to know I am betrayed by somebody close to me,"

"Shall begin the searching of the betrayers?" asked Kalani knowing that would not be an easy task, "as the droid commander I assure you, none of my kind betrays you and the one who done that will be sorry and we the droids, will not forget what you did for us,"

"I will not forget," assured the masked figure recalling to the Kalani something that should not forget, "I am not General Grievous or Darth Tyranus aka Count Dooku and I treat you as I treat the clones,"

"A war that neither the clones or the droids never meant to win," recalled Kalani the words of Ezra Bridger that heard years ago when finished the Clone Wars symbolically, "if you didn't care about us, you've never repaired our armors or reprogrammed us to be smarter,"

"Be careful, because this place might crawl with enemies we don't know about yet," warned the masked figure to droid Kalani, "in case you find something, announce as fast you can,"

"I will take Durqok with me," informed Kalani about his decision advising his mistress, "the droids and the Inquisitors fully pledge the loyalty to you, but I am unsure about the word of other members,"

"I will keep that in mind," thanked the masked figure, "may the force be with you,"

Meanwhile, in the south sector, the things were calm because the Tactical Droid C suggested to his droids to stay away from enemy camp because they lost many squads while attempt to conquer it. That happened due to immense skill in combat of Auberon, the old king of the hunt, which created with the help of riders, Egyptians, and Sisters of the Dark an impenetrable defense. To be sure, nobody would take him by surprise; he gathered the other leaders of the camp with the purpose to send a strike team to destroy the shield that protected Droid batteries station on the space to cripple the droid army.

"When you said, you would take care about this region; I didn't believe you would manage to do this," admired Ennis the accomplishments of Auberon about camp defenses, "I believe you don't need us anymore,"

"Didn't listen to him because Ennis woke up this morning with the face at the pillow and didn't drink his coffee," advised Kali because Auberon was stupefied to hear Ennis spoke and wanted to apologize, "sadly, the effects still remained since morning,"

"My intention is not to be a total asshole," blamed Auberon himself because realizing it praised more than was enough, "sorry, but I resemble with a peacock which swells in feathers and this is my first attack over a planet since I return to life,"

"I think I should write somewhere about the apologias of Auberon," grinned Kilgharah because never expected to see how an elf that apologized for his actions, "you are the first elf that I know who that does,"

"Auberon is different from other elves," informed Avallach knowing that was not the time to discuss pleasantries or other stuff like this, "I think is better to work because the fight in space is not in our advantage,"

"The starship of Mason and JT are down, but all the members are alive because of Caranthir portals," reported Eitri the situation in the space during the war, "also, our friends take down Malevolence,"

"Do you think everything is fine with our enemies?" asked Freya knowing something was bad, "Disciples of Ragnos entered with power in three droid ship pushing them into Mason's starship destroying it,"

"Odd is too when another starship of Disciples of Ragnos enters in hyperspace wrecking in his path other four imperial ships of Galak Fyar," worried Merlin trying to understand why the Disciples of Ragnos wanted to do, "we have big luck because Caranthir create a massive hole to teleport the ship preventing the destruction of our allies fleet,"

"Let's hope everything is fine, but is crucial to destroy the shield to take down the battery starship," hoped Richard thinking of a method to discover what was going on, "Kahlan, all our enemies serve the new Vader,"

"I want to say yes, but my confession powers tells me that is a lie," shared Kahlan the piece of information that discovered using her Confessor powers, "as a confessor, I am able to sense if somebody lies or not,"

"After I've seen the events, all of us might have an idea that isn't loyal to this she Vader," spoke Eitri knowing who was guilty, "Disciples of Ragnos that took other two imperial starships to take down JT's starship,"

"Guys, let's forget about Disciples of Ragnos and their games," advised Auberon the others explain his decision, "we can't do anything to stop them because we have not proofed, but we can warn our friends about the possible betrayal of Disciples of Ragnos,"

"True, but warn them to be careful at the remaining starships of Disciples of Ragnos because are in far better condition than the decoys used to destroy starships from both sides," confirmed Freya after observing some starships of Ragnos were in very good condition and untouched.

"The strike team would go in this point to go in the underground caverns of the planet where the generator of the shield is located," spoke Avallach showing the entrance in the cave on the holoterminal, "be careful most of the natives of the planet live in the planet caverns,"

"If my friend, Jennifer, has right, the shield is alimented by geothermal energy," informed Kali about Jennifer discovery, "this planet is full of Vulcans that explode in any second, and this produces much energy,"

"They possess such type of energy in high amounts and the generator is fueled by geothermal energy," observed Kilgharah the process how the energy was created, "I will give this stone to the strike team to guide them in the tunnels,"

"The stone is magical," explained Merlin the importance of the stone, "the stone senses different types of energy and glows with power when you approach a source of energy,"

"I guess this energy must be processed to be used in the first place," guessed Richard not knowing how the technology developed until the present.

"Can we track the energy on the holomap?" asked Kahlan being curious to know if was an easy method to track energy.

"That would be possible, but are interferences," responded Freya noticing something strange on the sky, "what is that?"

The leaders noticed how a hit ship lost altitude and almost crashed in a cliff. Auberon ordered to a navigator to teleport the owner of the in the camp to see for which side fought. The owner of the ship was an Inquisitor and before to have a chance to react, Richard disarmed him and Merlin restrained him with magical chains. The inquisitor saw cannot do anything, surrendered to the camp trying in the meantime a way to free and threw unnoticed a microphone on the ground.

"It seems now I am the prisoner of this damn resistance that came here to save somebody," taunted Ninth Brother knowing there were no chances to escape alive from there, "I guess you don't take prisoners,"

"If we didn't take prisoners, you would not be here," assured Kali showing with the finger the place where the ship crashed, "there you would be in case we wouldn't take prisoners,"

"You saved my life; you want a kiss in exchange?" wondered Ninth Brother with a mocking tone, "I will not tell you anything,"

"We will not kill you and instead to kill you our plan is to free you," informed Eitri specifying the reason why they would do something this, "don't look in that way because we will let you go, but you will need doing something for us,"

"I will not sell my brothers and sisters or anybody close to me," snapped in anger Ninth Brother.

"You would rather sell Disciples of Ragnos that plan to destroy all dare that cross their path?" asked Ennis showing the footages from the jammer and how sacrificed their wrecked starships to take down good starships

"That is unexpected, but not unwelcome," hesitated Ninth Brother because not knowing what to do or what to say because they were his enemies to even saved him from a certain death, "I saw with my eyes the footages from the jammer, but when I tried running, an idiot blasted my ship,"

"I guess you wonder how we know about their betrayal," guessed Avallach trying in his mind a way to link the clues, " beside of these footages, Kahlan is a Confessor and is able to know If the person speaks the truth or not and also, all of our friends had jammed communications,"

"What do you want from me?" asked intrigued Ninth Brother because not expected to see the magical chains disappeared.

"We want to tell your master about their betrayal," responded Richard to the Inquisitor questions, "neither of us doesn't want to deal with something bigger than this cult,"

"As you say," mocked Ninth Brother opening his lightsaber to fly away with the Sith umbrella.

"Is better to send him away with teleport," advised Auberon explaining his decision, "he must arrive safely at the destination to tell about the betrayal,"

"That is unexpected, but not unwelcome," hesitated Ninth Brother because not knowing what to do or what to say because they were his enemies to even saved him from a certain death, "I saw with my eyes the footages from the jammer, but when I tried running, an idiot blasted my ship,"

"You owe me," claimed Kilgharah showing the others the holomap closed, "I am aware our defense is impenetrable because of Auberon, but let's not forget about the safety of our friends,"

"Don't say we forget the holomap opened with the plan of attack of the strike team displayed there," sighed Freya realizing the inquisitor saw everything.

"Calm down, Kilgharah closed it with magic before a navigator had the chance to teleport him safely from the destroyed ship," calmed Kahlan the others and made a step towards Richard hearing something odd, "what is this?"

All looked at the destroyed object and saw the destroyed the microphone of the Ninth Brother who recorded everything in case something bad would happen to him. The leaders were happy because discovering in time the hidden microphone and warned the strike team to be cautious in the mission of the destruction of the shield. When the strike team arrived at the point where they should enter in the underground tunnel, saw fights between Inquisitors and droids. Some of the droids looked unconventional to the strike team because they never saw such models in the life. Nicci made a magical tornado and teleported the three Inquisitors near the group. One of the Inquisitors was Ninth Brother.

"Saved again by my enemies," yelled the Ninth Brother knowing was not the perfect time for an explication, "since your friends sent me safely, it passed an hour and in that hour I received an order to check the shield,"

"Your leader knows about this?" wondered Triss because did not understand the reason of the rogue droids, "in the meantime, these two are wounded. Enter in the portal to teleport you at the castle and seek medical assistance,"

"Our leader discovers something is bad, but your piece of evidence made her be sure the Disciples of Ragnos are responsible for this," responded Ninth Brother with surprise because receiving a message from the Inquisitors, "you indeed sent them to the castle and after I informed my master put us to check the shield because something weird happened,"

"I guess the droids start goes rogue, but I don't know the cause," concluded Stiles after saw droids behavior, "what you do here? What is wrong with the droids? How these droids are still functional?"

"Before to answer his questions, Stiles last question is very important," spoke Nikko intrigued because knowing exactly the reason what Stiles meant, "these weird models of droids are from old Republic era,"

"According to Kalani is a virus or program that made them to go, rogue, and my boss wants a truce to get rid of Disciples of Ragnos," answered Ninth Brother being afraid to respond to the next question, "our job was to destroy the shield with the purpose your friends to destroy the ship to stop this madness,"

"We are not such stupid to believe this nonsense," cautioned Ethan waiting for a better explication deciding to join his game, "how the destruction of the battery ship would stop this?"

"Simple and hard to believe," responded with ease Ninth Brother how that was possible, "It seems Disciples of Ragnos implanted a jammer in the protected ship without to know and while we speak, our allies destroy each other in the amusement of Disciples of Ragnos,"

"I am aware this is stupidity, but this time I am the one who listens and you speak," spoke Jackson while looked straight in Ethan's eyes while others didn't understand that Jackson meant to say, "I am afraid to say this guy with the flying umbrella has right,"

"May you or somebody else can explain that nonsense?" wondered Ninth Brother because did not understand the hidden meaning of Jackson or the sign made to Ethan.

"As far I know, Ethan and Jackson are together and both of them are werewolves," shared Amanra putting in evidence quality of the werewolves, "werewolves have the capacity to listen to the pulse to know if the person is lying or not,"

"Also, I can't contact our friends from space," exclaimed Mordred after trying to see if had right the Inquisitor, "It worked to contact the members from other camps or space after the destruction of the jammer,"

"Do you know a way to reach the shield generator safely?" asked Lancelot being worried about droid revolution.

"No," responded the Ninth Brother knowing they must take on the hard way, "at least we are different, and each of you has unique powers,"

Ninth Brother with the rest made the plan of attack. Meanwhile, Triss, Nicci, and Mordred tried using their powers to contact their friends from space, but were shocked to find that was impossible. They contacted the camp to tell the navigators to contact Caranthir, but with no success. On top of that, the navigators took a pause to recover their powers and used the shields to protect the area, but when tried to create the portal again they disappeared like the holes made by the navigators to allow the walkers to shot in the space. Triss made a portal to a ship from space and the portal closed instantly. Stiles, Nikko, and Ninth Brother realized something blocked the magic, more likely a Sith shrine. After failed attempts of contacting the allies from space, they went in the tunnel to shut the generator. After thirty minutes of fighting with the droids in the tunnel, Ninth Brother with the strike team arrived at the gate of the generator that alimented the shield.

"This wall is the only thing that lies between us and the generator," shared the Ninth Brother explaining how close they were, "any ideas how to destroy the generator?"

"If your master sends you here to destroy the generator, why don't have tools for such a job?" wondered Nikko while trying a way to figure out how to destroy the generator.

"I had explosives, but got destroyed while I with the other Inquisitors tried to escape from mad droids," answered Ninth Brother to Nikko's question hoping they would come with an idea to destroy it.

"Where are you looking, Ethan?" wondered Jackson because was looking in a specific direction, "you discovered something?"

"We will not need explosives to destroy the shield because I know another way," informed Ethan the others explaining how that was possible, "from what I see, between lava and this generator is a huge distance in height and the most important of the generator is the head that lies in the next room,"

"How this helps us to destroy the generator?" asked Ninth Brother approving what Ethan said about the generator, "is true that Ethan said,"

"If is true, we can turn the energy back in the generator," answered Lydia to Inquisitor question, "this will overload it and the generator will explode,"

"The droids barricade themselves in the generator room," observed Ninth Brother after hacked the camera from inside, "the door opens after I introduce the code, but be careful, "

"We are careful, but it seems the droids surround us," remarked Lancelot looking around for an escape, "what we do?"

"Nothing," advised Amanra putting in knees while starting praying, "Isis hear my plea and destroy my enemies,"

"When you start praying, I never expect to see Isis hears your prayers and summons creatures from Egypt to aid you in the battle," spoke Freya being surprised to see the creatures that appeared from nowhere.

"I don't know what to say about this, but let's destroy the generator before other lunatics come," advised Ninth Brother introducing the code to open the door to the generator.

"Surprise," yelled Lancelot after the door was opened by the Ninth Brother, "time for the party,"

The strike team and Ninth Brother beat the remaining droids. After that, they turned the energy back to the generator to destroy it. The generator overloaded and Stiles blew from the horn and the navigators' teleported them back the camp. The generator has exploded after some seconds since the energy turned back to it. The friends from space saw how the shield deactivated and attacked the battery starship destroying it. At that moment, the starships under the control of the masked figure stopped the fire and opened a channel for communication. The masked figure informed everybody of the betrayal of Disciples of Ragnos and proposed a truce to get rid of them. The starships of Disciples of Ragnos started shooting in the droid starships and the starships of Galak Fyar did the same thing. The friends from space opened fire against Disciples of Ragnos starships while the droid starships accompanied by the starships that served the masked figure opened fire against the starships of Galak Fyar. On top of that, the Ninth Brother with all the force sensitives sensed a presence in the force.


	16. Chapter 11: Return of the Golden Age

Everybody knew about the betrayal of the Disciples of Ragnos, but nobody from the side of the masked figure knew the reason why the starships that were under command of the deceased admiral Galak Fyyar shot against droid ships. Shortly after this, the masked figure realized Tavion Axmis, Nina's big sister, was the apprentice of Desann and Desann made an alliance with the admiral after left the Jedi Academy. The masked figure went nut for a brief period when figured out what it had done, but wondered what Disciples of Ragnos plan to do on Mustafar. Meantime, Nina was under the castle of Vader trying to figure out what was going on because her mission from Jedi Academy was to find what Disciples of Ragnos planned to do because the cult activity increased drastically after seven months since Tavion's death, but the mission led to the alliance of the masked figure and her empire. Nina found under the castle the remains of a Sith shrine and tried to decipher what signified the drawings without to know someone was following her. She heard some suspicious noises and yelled to come out to confront her, but suffered a shock when realized who was.

"This is impossible, but this can't be real," doubted Nina because can't believe what saw in front of her eyes coming towards her, "how you are alive?"

"You don't recognize your sister?" wondered Tavion looking at her young sister, "that is a shame for you and our mother don't teach us the Sith language,"

"Don't dare to invoke the word mum or her name and answer to my question now," threatened Nina opening her lightsaber knowing that would not be an easy confrontation, "you don't deserve to speak about her after you leave without to look behind,"

"I am alive because of you and your difficult work to prevent everyone that plans to resurrect Marka Ragnos," revealed Tavion explaining how that was possible, "when Jaden destroyed the scepter, half of Ragnos soul remained trapped in my body, but the ancient text found by you to fix the scepter, threw him away and bring my soul back,"

"You discover the truth from the puny whelps Kyle Katarn and Luke Skywalker," provoked Tavion with passion knowing Nina joined the Jedi Order still being a bounty hunter, "poor little sister, so shame,"

"Trust me, is considerably better to be the Katarn's puny whelp than the pet of an overgrown Kowakian monkey-lizard," insulted Nina remembering to the reason why left everybody without looking behind, "a girl must eat too,"

"Set a bounty on your sister head? You are not powerful to take me down alone?" guessed Tavion because did not understand at first the reason why Nina put a bounty on her head, "I see, you plan to kill me and collect the bounty by yourself,"

"What you are doing with the scepter here?" asked Nina being curious to know what her sister was planning to do, "you hear that?"

"Sister, you've ever heard about Lord Momin?" wondered Tavion to know if Nina would understand her plan ignoring Nina's second question, "Momin was a sick artist that created art and had an ambitious project to freeze in time the pain and suffer of the poor people creating an eternal dark side shrine,"

"I don't care about history," snapped Nina looking around sensing something was watching to them.

"His project was a failure that destroyed Mustafar forever, but sadly came from the dead to die once more a few years ago," resumed Tavion the storytelling the most significant thing, "this is how Marka Ragnos would come from the dead,"

"I recall the story heard from by the one who pretends to be Vader," recalled Nina the story of Momin, but was skeptic about Tavion's plan, "luckily for your enemies, Vader destroyed the shrine,"

"Sorry, if I interrupt this," apologized Ezra coming from darkness, "do you know where the exit is?"

"Support me to defeat my sister before resurrects Ragnos and I will release you," informed Nina knowing was not strong enough to beat Tavion alone, "you can trust me and all the people are here to rescue you,"

"Pathetic," agonized Tavion looking at her idiot sister, "she has right and my sister requests help because is not strong top beat me alone,"

"Ezra, listen to me. I am aware you don't know me, but I know you," spoke Nina hoping would reach Ezra, "after seven months since Tavion's demise, the cult increased his activity once more and the Jedi said to investigate. The investigation led to this,"

"Fine, I assist you," agreed Ezra sensing Nina was right.

Tavion regarded how Ezra opened his lightsaber and laughed with tears looking at him and Nina. All three started dueling, but Tavion had an advantage in the fight not just, because it was far more experienced in lightsaber combat than Ezra or Nina, but because of the scepter of Ragnos too. The scepter was able to send beans of energy and created Earthquakes. Tavion tested their powers, threw both of them near a wall, and stuck the scepter in the shrine. At that moment, the portal opened and Marka Ragnos left the portal in flesh and bonds. Nina and Ezra were shocked to view how the Sith Lord came to life and Tavion confessed to them Vader lived just the illusions of Momin that gave what desired to get and Vader never had the chance to save Padme or never destroyed the shrine, as it believed. Nina threw a smoking grenade, made a hole in the wall with the lightsaber, and jumped with Ezra. They fall on a platform above the lava. Tavion bowed in front of Ragnos and Ragnos took his scepter from the shrine and revealed his Sith sword that was inside the scepter. After a few seconds since these events, Kalani with Durqok accompanied by some droids and Inquisitors came down and saw Ragnos gripping his Sith sword inside the scepter. Ragnos incinerated the droids with the Inquisitors with lightning and the only survivors were Kalani with Durqok. Durqok grabbed Kalani with the force and flew away with the lightsaber announcing everybody about the resurrection of Marka Ragnos. After an hour from this incident everybody who left the castle when Kalani announced the resurrection of Marka Ragnos, was already far away, but the attacks continued over the camps.

"We have any pieces of information since Ragnos came to life?" wondered Nidhogg worried observing how critical the situation was, "since he comes to life, the attack over the camp intensify,"

"Let's not forget about the droids from the old republic according to Stiles," advised Cora being sure Stiles was right, "what do you anticipate Ragnos has in mind?"

"As the ruler of D'Hara I am aware Ragnos is not in a good position because is circled by enemies," shared Rahl putting in the shows of Ragnos, "he tries to find a way to escape from the planet,"

"Rahl has right," confirmed Dennee using her confessor powers, "once flee the planet will regroup the forces,"

"How desperate is to flee from the planet?" wondered Kate looking at the sky.

"Why you speak with us and look at the sky?" asked Chris barely trying to finish his question when saw what Kate was looking at.

"Let's hope is a storm and not far worse," hoped Derek knowing from the start was something far worse, "I don't have an idea at all, but I can see it comes from the castle,"

"Guys, if I have right is far worse than I ever imagine," realized Odysseus trying to explain what was going on, "as far I know from the riders somebody attempts to bring on Mustafar something, more precisely a planet,"

"In fact is not something, but sometime," corrected Tara explain what desired to say, "from what report Durqok, the Grand Inquisitor, Ragnos came in our time from the past through a portal alimented by a dark side shrine,"

"Consequently, you suggest, the portal between times is still active and as we speak, both times intertwine," concluded Braeden, "we must send a strike team to destroy that shrine as fast possible because this would destroy the balance,"

The strike team left the camp after the camp leaders had checked the perimeter giving them the safest way to the castle of Vader. On the surface started Earthquakes and rained with meteorites. On top of that, appeared portals several portals that freeze the time around them. The navigators saw they can make the portals once more to protect the camps, but instead used generators to focus their powers to limit the apparitions of the portals until the dark side shrine located under Vader's castle was ashes. After an hour the strike team encountered a portal. They realized can close with magic from distance or threw with dimeritium bombs and shot them to explode because remained stuck in time. Before they closed the portal, Ciri tried to see if the portals had on effect on her.

"Child, be fucking careful," yelled Imlerith explaining why yelled at Ciri, "we know the Elder Blood has power to travel and time and space, but that doesn't mean you are not invulnerable,"

"I know what I am doing," informed Ciri showing the others what discovered, "as Imlerith says, the portals affect my powers and become stronger while the approach to the castle, but my powers focus in a green aura to protect from portal effects,"

"From what I see the castle is not far away from here," observed Malia looking in front of her, "I wonder if everybody is home,"

"From what I can see with my magic, nobody is there except the beings that come from the portal," informed Setna using his magic, "I think I can see the entrance from here, but I am not sure,"

"Our mission is easy because we have to demolish the shrine, fight with beings, and close the portals that we find in our way to the shrine," recapitulated Scott their job being concerned about one thing, "the portals close themselves if we destroy the shrine?"

"Since they are activated by the shrine, is logically to close them after his destruction," responded Annalina to Richard question, "in case they don't, we close them before returning to the camp,"

"Let's hope we don't encounter any of corrupted droids or Disciples of Ragnos," hoped Ajax praying in his mind, "I am aware we can survive them, but if we meet Ragnos we are dead,"

"Before to go to the underground tunnel where the shrine is, let's close these two portals," advised Panis because they were not far away to the castle, "also, we scout the area to be sure nobody is home,"

"Panis has right," approved Gekko explaining why, "someone before the resurrection of Ragnos stops the magic and from what I read in the comics of Stiles, the shrine is very powerful and Vader utilize it to destroy the invaders who attack the real castle,"

"I guess Gekko talks about the story of Lord Momin and I am sure nothing on this planet is capable to stop the magic, except the shrine," guessed Aiden recalling how Stiles used FBI to get the hand of any Star Wars related before release, "still, we must discover how Disciples of Ragnos find about the dark side shrine,"

The striker team closed the portals and discovered from Gekko the magic can be manipulated by the shrine and was much better to scout the area than relying on magic. After ten minutes of scouting, they went to the castle at the shrine. There they destroyed the shrine and the portal with the portals that appeared because of the main portal closed. Gekko used the horn and the navigators teleported them back to the camp where the droids attack kept continue. Shortly, after this everybody from the camp was interested how Ragnos came to life and a Sister of The Light used a spell to show them. In the meantime, the masked figure, Durqok, and Kalani with some troops returned to the castle to identify the source of droids corruption and discuss the past events.

"How blind am I?" wondered the masked figure knowing was a fool to trust Disciples of Ragnos, "all these years of hard work and now this,"

"Is my fault too," revealed Durqok explaining why, "I track down the activity of Disciples of Ragnos since the beginning and I don't take in consideration the past of Tavion,"

"Why you don't do that?" asked Kalani being intrigued about his mistake, "for how I know, you rarely overlook something vital,"

"The cult existed long before 14 ABY and Tavion enter in the cult as their leader because find the lost scepter of Ragnos and add in the cult the reborns of Desann and Galak," informed Durqok adding another important piece of information, "Tavion become the leader of the cult because spoke with Ragnos and the old leader become her advisor,"

"Consequently, they discover the piece of information that miss resurrecting Ragnos on Mustafar using Nina to infiltrate in our alliance," concluded Durqok being angry after all these events, "those fools played us on fingers since the beginning,"

"Isn't the fault of any of us or the fault of anybody," comforted the masked figure looking at Durqok, "as the Jedi, the Sith lost their way and from what I know from Vader and Sidious, Lord Momin despise with a passion the new Sith,"

"The only explication that enters my mind is Lord Momin actually meet Marka Ragnos somehow and Momin set the stage for the real Emperor, not the fools Vader and Palpatine," realized Durqok surprised.

"Mistress, you suggest letting this how it is?" guessed Kalani frightened to confess a secret, but ultimately revealed it, "sometimes is considerably better to exist an order than everybody do what it wants or how it wants,"

"What you suggest with this?" asked Durqok guessing in his mind what Kalani meant.

"What make some droids to go nut in your terms is not a virus, but actually is their will," shared Kalani being more explicit, "some droids don't appreciate the freedom you offer and desire a revolution,"

"The Mentor," spoke masked figure understanding what Kalani meant.

The masked figure explained who was this Mentor and how entered in the possession of Palpatine and maybe on Disciples of Ragnos too. From the story, all understood, Palpatine had a second method to take rid of the Jedi except the order 66, but was far more disastrous for all parts that were in the war and impossible to control.


	17. Chapter 12: Machine Hearts

The war in space and on Mustafar raged on and six starships of droids decollated from the surface of Mustafar. They arrived in space and the Super Tactical Droids that ruled the six ships, convinced the remaining droid starships to shoot against Disciples of Ragnos and the heroes who came to rescue Ezra. The heroes did not understand at first, but received a message from the masked figure about the droid revolution. Deplorably, the heroes and the allies of the masked figure did not understand how the Mentor was free and had doubts about the implication of Disciples of Ragnos because they were a target too of the droids. Meantime, Ragnos with Tavion seized a ship that was not far away from the castle after the portals were close and the dark side shrine destroyed. They arrived in the zone controlled by Disciples of Ragnos and all hailed Marka Ragnos, the Sith Emperor. After that, Tavion led Ragnos to a tent to discuss the next strategies.

"Good to be in flesh and bones again," admired Ragnos while looked in the mirror, "what is going on here, Tavion?"

"Master, my sister Nina, discover Mentor being responsible for this madness," responded Tavion showing to Ragnos the stolen reports, "Mentor is an ancient machine from Old Republic era and make the droids to revolt against living beings. Sheev Palpatine finds it, but after his death, Mentor is taken by she Vader,"

"Mentor?" wondered Ragnos because heard the name before and tried to remember the period, "as far I know this happened on the planet Directive 7 during the reign of Vitiate aka Valkorion aka Tenebrae,"

"One of the most powerful Sith who ever lived was Vitiate and Palpatine in my opinion," informed Tavion.

"Vitiate was too mad because wanting to be immortal after consuming all life from the universe and Palpatine was too obsessed with the Jedi," confessed Ragnos, "I met with Darth Plaguies years ago and Palpatine was his apprentice,"

"Nobody is perfect, but at least Palpatine almost wipe out the Jedi," consoled Tavion knowing the reason why Ragnos was alive, "the Sith lose their way with the passing of time and the ancient Sith like you and Momin hates them,"

"Also, when you realize I am the one who put Vitiate on my throne," added Ragnos feeling like the main menu, "enough with this, let's return to more important business,"

"Our forces are scattered and not everybody has the force," informed Tavion the status, "what we are going to do in the present circumstances?"

"From my point of view is good to escape from Mustafar with a starship and the instructors at the board," answered Ragnos looking at the universe map, "how many starships we have?"

"According to the holomap, the red points represent starships and are around of twenty," marked Tavion the planets with starships, "when it comes about the army is not a problem,"

"Tavion, would be a problem until we arrive on Korriban or upgrade the project of the deceased admiral Galak Fyyar because we don't have enough troops," warned Ragnos to not sleeping on the ear.

"How you desire the upgrade the project of Galak Fyyar of creating Reborns?" asked Tavion curious because the project was doomed, "we do our best, but it not work at all how we want,"

"Actually work in a way you can't imagine because Desann, you, or Galak Fyyar forget something very important," shared Ragnos offering to Tavion a book, "your project work, but you rely just on science and not the force,"

"If my knowledge of the ancient Sith language is still in my head, here writes Sith alchemy," guessed Tavion studying the book, "we use Sith Alchemy in the project of creation Reborns,"

"You just use scraps, no more, no less," cautioned Ragnos explaining how that was possible, "such Sith knowledge is ancient and very old for Sith in the time of Palpatine,"

"I will send the coordinates to Disciples of Ragnos of the meeting location," informed Tavion, "once we leave the planet, we meet with them,"

"Not so fast, Tavion," spoke Ragnos making planet Korriban on the holomap, "you will come with me to Korriban because I have some things to gather from there,"

"Understood," agreed Tavion wondering what planned to do there.

"I guess you wonder what we will do on Korriban," guessed Ragnos looking at Tavion's reaction, "I do my part of the bargain,"

"You are going resurrecting Momin," realized Tavion knowing the coming of Ragnos was his doing.

"True," confirmed Ragnos, "on Korriban, I will put you a question to know where is loyalty truly lies,"

"You have doubts after everything I have done?" asked Tavion stupefied because not expecting to Ragnos betrays her word.

"I do not say such things, Tavion," warned Ragnos to make Tavion pay attention to his words and casted a spell on her, "with you, Tavion, I keep my part of the bargain too,"

"Yes, master," spoke Tavion worried because not understood why Ragnos boosted her powers with Sith magic when did not understand his game of words.

Ragnos left the tent after this and Tavion stood behind trying to understand what Ragnos wanting to say with that question. Tavion decided to stop thinking at this and waited for the future to know what the force reserves her. She went after Ragnos to encourage the Sith warriors. After this event, on another part of Mustafar was the last camp of heroes. In the camp were leaders Denna, Percival, Kastor, Theris, Brokk, Catherine, Tess, Vincent, Geralt, and Yennefer and under their command were Greeks, Sister of the Dark, and the riders. They stopped the droids to come in their camp and after the fights end, a probe that left when they first installed the camp, returned with results.

"You don't trust the riders?" asked Brokk looking at Vincent how put the results in the holomap.

"I trust them, but I want to be sure because they just look around and not scan like me the surface with a high military device for scouting," explained Vincent to Brokk showing on mobile phone the qualities of the device, "this is a prototype offered my general from Afghanistan, that would be mass produced,"

"So, you decide to test the prototype in the harsh condition like Mustafar," concluded Percival smiling at Vincent, "you are aware this will not spare you from paperwork?"

"I used to play with drones since I come in your time," recalled Geralt at his reaction when saw how the technology evolved over the years, "nothing surprises me since the riders threw us on planet called Nourasia in the year 2083 and traveled in the year 12082 to stop the riders creating their universe after their rules,"

"Can we focus on important things?" wondered Yennefer speaking full of aera, "the heat destroys my beautiful skin, the droids try to destroy this camp, and we talk about useless stuff,"

"Yennefer has right," approved Tess recalling them the priorities, "we are constantly attacked by droids, we don't know how long the truce will be, and Ragnos is alive,"

"The droids will not represent a treat to us anymore," shared Catherine showing on the holomap the recordings of the probe, "if you see, from there, the droids leave,"

"You suggest this could be a droid factory?" guessed Theris, while seeing how the droids left from a location marked on the holomap, "it might be the cause of the droid attacks and as far can you see is exactly in the middle of all camps,"

"You are aware is not totally droid's fault? Who is this Mentor?" wondered Denna showing to the others the message of the masked figure, "I rather discuss together this problem than to take the pieces of information about the Mentor from this guy like they are,"

"True, they are the one who traps Ezra in the first place," approved Kastor wanting to find more, "do you have any leads about this and the Mentor?"

"I messaged JT to enter in the system of FBI and DHS to have access to all information available there," informed Tess, "as far you know, the Wild Hunt sent us in different times and planets, but not dimensions,"

"Why you would search for these secret services?" asked Brokk stupefied.

"Brokk, as far I understand the writers of Star Wars are indeed from a galaxy far away and because our level of understanding of life in space is compared with the HQ of a monkey, they create the saga to integrate us in the universe," explained Catharine, "in case we need something is in the saga of Star Wars,"

"According to JT Mentor comes from Old Republic era and Palpatine find it," read Vincent from the holomap where the message of JT was displayed, "here writes Palpatine plan to use Mentor, to get rid of the Jedi,"

"You mean it planned to replace order 66, with this? Why didn't make it?" wondered Geralt waiting for an answer.

"Geralt, Mentor encourages the droids to follow their will," responded Yennefer being more specific, "I would compare Mentor with a mountain because once you were in, you played to the end without to know the result,"

"So, Palpatine didn't use it because not know the outcome of war because the droids were free to do what they wanted," concluded Theris having a burning question, "who would destroy Mentor?"

"The strike team that is with us, will go to stop the factory," informed Denna resuming the idea, "also, the navigators will send us a new strike team to get rid of Mentor,"

"Let's inform the lunatic to offer us some troops to join the strike team in the destruction of both," advised Percival referring to the masked figure.

The masked figure received the message and agreed on the common strike team that had the purpose to destroy the droid factory and Mentor. She agreed to help because Mentor caused problems to the castle with continues droid attacks. The strike team who went to destroy droid factory was Arthur, Gwen, Cenred, Elyan, Leon, Amalia, Aaron, Shikari, Lucas and Eskel who went to the coordinates found by the droid. On the way to the factory, the strike team took the prototype droid to find where Mentor was hiding and some Inquisitors with loyal droids accompanied them. On the way to the factory, the probe was destroyed and our heroes trapped by droids. Before the strike had the chance to do something, a group of androids had attacked the droids. The strike team saw the opportunity and helped the savers. After the fight had ended, they presented.

"Thanks because you saved us from this trap," appreciated Eskel being curious to know more about them, "what are you?"

"As you can see, we are some newer models of androids," shared A2 resuming the presentation, "we don't agree with the doings of Mentor,"

"Vincent would go dying when would find about the destruction of the probe," spoke Aaron knowing how much importance was the device for the army, "his general put him to sign and cost a lot,"

"This is not a problem because I am very skilled at hacking and repairing droids," shared 9S looking at the probe, "in case you agree, I can take a look to fix it and improve,"

"Which side are you?" asked Second Sister with the lightsaber in hands preparing to strike, "these days is hard to trust an ally,"

"Do you realize we fight against Mentor and our android models are designed by you?" asked 2B looking straight in the eyes of Second Sister, "if we are not in such madness, I would blame you for asking such question,"

"Guys, I am aware none of us is from this place, but let's not tear apart," advised Elyan looking at both sides until decided to let the weapons down, "now is much better,"

"Do you have any idea where is Mentor hiding?" wondered Cenred hoping the new allies would make their life easier, "probe's job is to find our common enemy,"

"Under droid factory," responded 9S opening a small holocall, "it seems we head there,"

"I will contact the fleet and the camp to tell the news," informed Leon, "the second strike team will leave soon from space and in an hour will arrive the at the factory,"

"Both strike teams would have a common way until this point," shared Lucas on the holomap, "from here we will split up,"

"The distance from here to droid factory, we make it in twenty minutes," informed A2 calculating the distance using the map, "we wait for your allies to come from space?"

"We are going to clear the way and wait for them at the meeting point," responded Second Sister explaining why, "is no point to waste any time in this war where you don't know who are your allies or enemies,"

"Hard to believe, but I agree with the Inquisitor," agreed Shikari specifying something important, "the difference between me and the Inquisitor is I believe and my old friend, Moshi, always tell me the people come in your life because they have a reason to,"

"9S, you didn't joke when you said you are good at repairing droids," noticed Amalia seeing the probe functional again.

"I think is better to put the probe to return to the camp," advised Arthur pointing with the finger a direction, "droids incoming,"

"Not for long," shared Gwen preparing the dacra, "let's scrap them like the rest,"

The strike team fought with the incoming droids that came from the factory in squads and they took new toys with them. Shikari announced the camp to offer them some air support in the fight against new droid toys. The Starfighters came aiding and left. On the way to the factory, the androids A2, 2B, and 9S shared to everybody the reasons why Mentor twisted the mind of droids and why all the droids from the Old Republic and some droids from Separatist sided with Mentor. The main reason for this droid revolution was the bad treatment offered by humans to droids, precisely the treatment as slaves. Unknown to everybody the droids had emotions and their masters betrayed their feelings or behaved with them badly, pushing them to go rogue to extinct all the life. Everybody's luck was the masked figure who was a Jedi who fought in the Clone Wars treated the clones with respect. As the leader of the alliance, the masked figure treated everybody, including the droids with the same respect at it, treated the clones. The second Sister confirmed this, but did not who was hiding behind the mask, but for sure, they knew it was a woman. With speaking, the times passed and the first strike team arrived at the same time with the second-strike team. Both strike teams made their way in the droid factory and split up. During the fight, the platform where was Nina and Ezra trapped, arrived safely to shore. In that time, Nina got Ezra up to date with all the events he missed since sacrificed himself to take Thrawn's fleet in the unknown regions.

"I can't believe I missed for so many years," babbled Ezra thinking at the time passed, "at least I kept my promise and freed the people I cared so much,"

"You are a hero that will be unforgotten," encouraged Nina knowing it makes a big mistake, "I should never join the Jedi,"

"Nina, from failure you learn a lot more than a victory," comforted Ezra looking at Nina, "the path with hell is paved with good intentions,"

"You are right," agreed Nina trying to accept the idea, "the wrong is done and now we must figure a way out to stop it,"

"Where do we go?" asked Ezra worried, "this place looks like a mined land or something far worse with all dorks crawling here,"

"Time to get out from here," informed Nina showing Ezra the comlink, "my devices are destroyed, but my bracelet has a tracking device,"

"I guess we must survive long enough until the help comes," guessed Ezra hoping the allies would come fast.

"Something like this, but in case we see Disciples of Ragnos, we turn around," advised Nina.

"Before to join the Jedi," spoke Ezra because wanting to know more, "what you were?"

"I was a bounty hunter with a big curiosity to know what happened to my sister," responded Nina recalling how followed the steps of Tavion on Korriban, "after I found the truth, I joined the Jedi, and my mission lead me here,"

"You are more useful than you think," comforted Ezra touching Nina on the arm, "you know more than anybody else about Disciples of Ragnos and predict their next move,"

"I already know exactly their target," confessed Nina telling the wish of Ragnos, "Ragnos wants to obliterate the Jedi and personally kill Jaden Korr,"

Nina with Ezra kept discussing stuff and resumed their journey waiting somebody caught their signal to find them. Nina smiled at Ezra telling him somebody got their message and told to them to go at the location sent.


	18. Chapter 13: Mentor

The masked figure with Kalani and Durqok were in the castle and followed the war from the surface of Mustafar because on space did not have troops. The droids who refused to take part in the revolution were reprogramming. They wondered how the situation got out of control in a few hours since some outlanders came to save Ezra. None of them could find an answer to the question, but, they knew something must be done because cannot continue like this.

"Disciples of Ragnos and mad droids everywhere," snapped Durqok being angry for the payment received, "how this could happen after years of sacrifice of making them better?"

"I think you should watch your words, Grand Inquisitor, Durqok," cautioned Kalani looking in the eyes of Durqok, "only 25% of our droid army betrays us,"

"Both of you, stop because is not point to argue," warned the masked figure, "if we do not treat the droids with respect, all our army of droids doomed us,"

"Is not point to add Mentor creations in this madness," shared Kalani taking the side of the droids that remained loyal, "somebody released Mentor and started building his army of droids to conquer all life,"

"Kalani has right," approved masked figure showing some searches, "from what I gather about the activity of Disciples of Ragnos, I discover some cultists are ready to give life in any moment to serve Ragnos,"

"What has to do this with our discussion?" asked Durqok intrigued of leader behavior.

"The mistress speaks about the attack on Tanaab when they released a mutant rancor on streets just to steal everything from money to supplies," informed Kalani asking a rhetorical question, "what the difference between the sacrifice of some fanatics to release a mutant rancor on streets or to release a crazed machine that wants to wipe all life?"

"Why they would do that?" asked Durqok understanding the point of Kalani.

"They need a plan to escape without to lose troops and keep busying all their enemies," answered masked figure having doubts about having uninvited guests, "Nina made her homework when repairing the scepter of Ragnos because apparently the scepter is able to drain force and many force sensitive places lost the force,"

"You are kidding me?" wondered Durqok after reading a report of Disciples from Jedi Academy, "Disciples infiltrate in Luke's Academy and steal Luke's journal with strong planets and places from his office.

"According to the list, the shrine under castle is on the list," read Kalani stupefied understanding what happened, "so, these fools visit us without to know, but leave the place untouched as a plan B,"

"What do we do now? What was the plan a?" wondered Durqok.

"We finish what we started years ago," responded masked figure showing to the camera, "we have loyal troops like the imperials which join me after the destruction of the empire, the Inquisitors and the droids,"

"The plan a was to release the force into a body to trigger the regeneration of the cells," responded Kalani adding a detail, "the process could bring Ragnos from death,"

Kalani and Durqok understood everything would be as it was after the destruction of Mentor and leaving of Disciples of Ragnos. They sent messages to their forces once the factory alongside Mentor was destroyed, to get rid of the outlanders once of all. Unknown to them, Nina planted some microphones in the castle and heard what the masked figure planned to do. Nina announced the others to be careful at any move of their enemies. After this, Nina and Ezra continued their journey and arrived at the meeting place. At that moment, two people jumped in front of them and opened their lightsabers.

"They are friends or enemies?" asked Ezra looking at Nina.

"Calm down, they are the contacts who come to get us from here," Nina calmed Ezra showing the holocall again.

"My name is Ahsara Bonteri and my mother is Ahsoka Tano," answered Ahsara thinking to her father, "my dad is Lux Bonteri who becomes the leader of the partisans after the death of Saw Garrera, but it died,"

"My name is Zady Rirual and I am her lover," shared Zady holding Ahsara from hand.

"Your love makes me sick," mocked Nina smiling at both, "Jedi attachments are forbidden, isn't it?"

"According to the new Jedi Order made by Luke, no," responded Zady being curious what happened, "are you okay both of you after the encounter with Ragnos?"

"We are in one piece," responded Ezra, "I guess you know who I am,"

"Almost all the people who know you, Ahsoka and Sabine bring them here," informed Ahsara going near Nina, "I know you feel horrible, but is not your fault, Nina,"

"You are right," confessed Nina sharing something, "Disciples of Ragnos played everybody on fingers starting with Darth Vader and ending with me,"

"So Mentor is their doing," concluded Zady after listening to the message again, "Disciples of Ragnos has no limits,"

"These are just suppositions, no more, no less," informed Zady, "the strike team number two will tell us if Disciples of Ragnos freed Mentor,"

"Who else would cripple in such way the alliance of the masked figure?" wondered Ahsara making a comparison, "Is like they let in Troy the Trojan horse,"

"What? Ahsoka knows you are here?" wondered Nina trying to understand what Ahsara said, "I don't hear anything about Troy or Trojan horse. You mean she Vader invite bad people?"

"On short, Troy had a powerful army, their enemies surrender and offered a wooden horse," told Ahsara continuing the story, "Troy get drunk for victory, the enemy soldiers who were inside the horse opened the gate to allow to the rest of army to come and the Troyes were murdered,"

"It seems Ahsara is too busy to answer another question," noticed Zady smiling at Ahsara kissing her on the check, "we have a mission to complete and tell her we will join here when is ready, but we lost the comlink and barely made the holocall to work for a few seconds,"

"That's why we've heard you so bad," realized Ezra, "I don't have any device for contacting, sorry,"

"I have a functional holocall and comlink," informed Nina.

Nina contacted Ahsoka and Ahsoka said to them to go to the nearest camp because the land of Mustafar seemed to be like a mined land full of betrayals. Ahsoka saw something strange and warned others. At that moment, a group of droids and androids surrounded the four Jedi. They saw the eyes of androids starting to glow red and realized something virus them. All four Jedi fought with the droids and immobilized the androids to cure them of the virus implemented by Mentor. When finished to eliminate the virus, the androids tanked to them and left together to the closest camp. They were ambush once more by Mentor droids and one of them shot a rochet. The rocket hit the ground and the area crumbled in pieces. Ezra fell through the hole formed by rochet and when reached the button of the underground cave yelled to the others to go to the camp. At first, nobody wanted to leave Ezra behind, but saw the droids and knew they must do that. Nina, Ahsara, Zady, and the androids arrived at the camp close to the droid factory. They announced everybody about Ezra and together with the camp leaders observed the mission of the strike team two who went to stop Mentor. Tracy, Josh, Serena, Thor, Dahlia, Misha, Caraticus, Parrish, Lambert, Keira, and Laura formed the strike team two.

"Let's hope strike team one would be fine," hoped Misha after receiving the message from Nina, "too many betrayals happen here,"

"Thor, all of us know the truth about the creation of the world, including Oban," informed Tracy being curious to know something, "why you don't tell us?"

"I think you feel the answer on your own skin," answered Thor knowing what the Wild Hunt did, "such things need to be buried deep and forgotten because you don't know what might happen,"

"I am not accusing you or anybody, but is a cycle that repeats over and over," shared Laura.

"I guess you talk about betrayal and what Gaunter O'Dimm do when the Creators start the war," guessed Thor specifying, "if somebody will start a war to control Earth, I will join you and fight against my own kind because I don't agree with our past and you, as humans, fight alongside like true warriors without to be afraid,"

"Thor, I don't know how many will follow your example and you speak the truth," confirmed Serena hoping for a good, "the gods we help in the fights against Keeper and Oranos might follow you as well,"

"She Vader doesn't understand why so many people come to save Ezra," informed Josh, "they help us to fight against the Wild Hunt and stop them and now is our turn to help them,"

"Trust me, she will understand eventually," spoke Lambert explaining how that was possible, "is like a woman on the cycle and as far Mike say, it senses guilt for what happens,"

"Woman on the cycle?" wondered Keira looking at Lambert, "and the people say the Witchers are stripped from emotions,"

"Let's hope we will catch her on the good cycle," smirked Dahlia at everybody sharing a fact, "do you realize not even the mighty Agiel tame a woman on the cycle?"

"Guys, let's forget this subject because the discussion slip away and we are in a factory full of droids while to attempt to shut down," advised Caraticus adding, "also, at my age is uncomfortable to speak such things,"

"I agree," accepted Parrish the terms, "pay attention to everything because you don't know Mentor doings,"

"Do you think Mentor change his mind?" asked Serena being curious, "it passed half of the hour since we split up and nothing,"

"We are on his territory and can ambush with droids in any moment," shared Dahlia looking to Serena, "at least me with Serena provide backup with bugs or other natives of Mustafar with the help of mine Mord'Sith powers and her Confessor powers,"

"Hey, that is Shumi, Aaron's forest Kitsune aura?" wondered Laura trying to remember the color of her flower that had on the head looking at the holoterminal, "yep, that is Shumi. Who speaks the Kitsune language?"

"None of sadly," agonized Misha thinking of an idea to speak with Shumi, "Josh, speak with Shumi because you are a chimera werewolf-Raiju and Raiju, beast of thunder, loves the electricity as much as a Kitsune,"

"Josh, try to speak with her and after that traduce to us what it says," babbled Tracy looking stupefied on holoterminal at Shumi how it showed her the middle finger, "sorry, I want to say him not she. You don't need being mad because everybody mistook your sex,"

"Tracy, shut up, apologies and remember Shumi has a strong personality," advised Josh looking on holoterminal at Shumi how showed him the ok sign, "also, if my mother gives birth to me as a Raiju, that might work, but I don't understand him at all,"

"I don't know any magic incantations to understand what it speaks," shared Caraticus looking on holoterminal at Shumi how hit his head with the paw, "never mind, we are idiots, show us on holoterminal what you want to tell us and we will figure out,"

"You couldn't say this before, old man?" wondered Lambert, "Mentor pees on him seeing how to try to speak with Shumi and the people say with age comes the wisdom, words in the wind,"

"Forget his manners," apologized Keira slapping Lambert a bit, "Lambert wake up this morning with the face at the pillow,"

"This sector, according to the map, is not far from here," spoke Parrish looking on the holoterminal at the map showed by Shumi, "what you want to do there?"

Shumi showed two men who sat a table and talked. They could not listen to what they talked, but Shumi showed them with paw his neck like it cutting. They understood must kill them, but wondered why. Shumi showed them how they uploaded a virus in the androids and both of them served Mentor. Shumi smiled at them, wave, and left back to Aaron. Strike team two went to the location showed by Shumi, but until them, they fought squads of droids from old republic, cyborgs, and some corrupted androids. After the last ambush ended, they entered the room where still sat at the table the men.

"Nice to see you struggling to come to us," bowed Adam in front of the strike team, "we know why you are here,"

"Then you are aware this is your burial place," warned Serena pulling her daggers out, "you are a danger for humanity and everything,"

"Danger for humanity sounds amazing, isn't it, brother?" wondered Adam laughing in tears, "better to be a danger for humanity and not a decoy,"

"What do you mean by decoy? What are they?" asked Laura showing her werewolf eyes to intimidate both of them.

"These?" asked Eve stepping on a body dragged by droids from the pile of bodies and crushed his head with fists, "rugs for our feet,

"You mean the decoys you talk about are Reborns," spoke Thor concluding, "that means Disciples of Ragnos, stuck their tail once more,"

"They free Mentor from his static chamber," informed Eve cleaning his hands with a bottle of wine, "we've killed them after they release Mentor and use their bodies to create this,"

"Cyborgs," realized Josh looking at the machine that created them, "I guess the cyborgs we've encountered before are Disciples of Ragnos,"

"Just a few of them," corrected Adam numbering his fingers to show how many were, "rest of them are from old republic era and that's why have rotten flesh,"

"What do you want to prove with this? Do you think you are afraid of you?" wondered Lambert dragging his swords and spat on the ground, "this spit is you,"

"No wonder the machines are smarter than humans if you act like a monkey. Darwin theory writes about you," laughed Eve taking a glass of water making a toast with Adam, "sadly, I don't see anywhere on Darwin theory the men to be raped in ass by cats and have cats eyes as result,"

"His mother fucked a cat or his dad is a man-cat," provoked Adam looking how Lambert wanting to attack, but Keira stopped him, "enough with fun on cat man, and let's get to serious stuff. You cannot stop the revolution that's coming,"

"Do you realize we fight with bigger treats than you? What do you want to do?" wondered Keira looking how some droids, cyborg, and androids came, "I guess you are afraid of us,"

"You guess wrong, " informed Adam telling the plan, "as we speak, Mentor uploads the virus in every machine on Universe to eradicate all flesh kind starting with humans and ending with aliens,"

"If I am right, the virus, is for your own kind which are not obedient slaves like you," mocked Thor specifying, "2B, A2, and 9S and some other androids use their head without to have a chip in the head like the clones or bad reprogramming as the droids,"

"9S saved 2B, A2, and other androids from the virus, but not the rest who we are fabricating," shared Eve, "you are no match of us and all this pitiful life will end faster than you think,"

"No, if we do something about this," cautioned Parrish transforming in Hellhound, "we will shut down you and Mentor,"

"Now you understand why his clothes are burnt?" wondered Eve resuming, "when entering in the factory it was dressed,"

"The Hellhound inside him is shy," laughed Adam because saw Parrish's pants around genital side did not burn, "are you been afraid being naked? The burning puppy is frightened to show his tail?"

"Do you realize the mouth is the only thing you have?" asked Caraticus, "you know just to mock and provoke,"

"You are primates with a low HQ and can't talk about more complex things because you don't understand anything. No wonder why we kill our constructors for being too stupid," shared Eve, "look how the hour is. We have to go, bye,"

"They leave and let us deal with these squads," noticed Misha being angry, "is unfair and both of them are lunatics,"

"Let's scrap them back to pieces," advised Tracy changing in Kanima-werewolf.

The strike team started fighting with the enemies and after they defeated them, continued their journey in the factory to find Mentor and the two males who ran away like cowards. At first, they thought, the enemies entered in the ground because they could not be finding. The strike team thought of a method to see where their enemies were hiding. After some search unsuccessful, Misha and Tracy recalled the Dread Doctors used the frequency to know, where their subject was because having his own frequency. Misha, Tracy, and Parrish found the frequency from the table and followed it. In addition, Parrish took the scent of wine and all went to the Mentor's chamber guided by frequency and scent of wine. There they found a gigantic computer with the lunatics who ran away.

"This is how funny to see how Earthlings worms come to stop other Earthlings," complained Mentor because not expected to see them here, "It seems 2B, 9S, and A2 are too busy to destroy the factory than to stop me,"

"What do you mean with Earthlings?" wondered Laura being curious how Mentor knew about Earth.

"They are more stupid than I initially thought," realized Eve wondering if was stupidity or incognizance, "confessor, Mord'Sith, and wizard of First order, you ever hear about Old World?"

"No point to discuss with such primates because they don't know on what planet they are living," snapped Adam being angry, "we've lost our time with them,"

"What has to do Palace of Prophets and magic with your metal kind? What about the ravaged lands by war between species and your metal kind?" asked Caraticus trying to understand what they meant.

"They are not stupid at all;" informed Mentor, "it seems you don't know the situation on detail on the Old World and both of you wrong because first is the passage that ties New World from Old World and after Palace of Prophets. Also, that way is closed because Sisters of the Light use it to gather magical users to train them and the only way remains to pass between worlds is in Africa's most southern point,"

"What has to do this with you?" asked Josh finally understanding they spoke about the same thing.

"During the multiple wars between species, our starship fall somewhere is Eurasia to the most eat point where supposed to be China and Japan,"

"The crash happens because we've killed our constructors and lose control of the starship," explained Eve, "we build the starship to have a command center,"

"When demons strike for the first time, where we land, the humans lose control over the droids and we profit from this. We gather all the droids to exterminate the humankind, but we've failed because people sent on the moon androids to stop save the remaining population," informed Adam.

"How much you have destroyed before to be stopped?" asked Thor wondering how dangerous they are, "on top of that, you are androids,"

"Almost all Asia and escape alive around 10% from all population that lived there," responded Eve thought they could wipe all life, "a huge number of droids bored to mass destruction, and leave the army to live free behaving like humans. The rest of humans move to China and Japan to live with droids because the resistance from space made law,"

"When Disciples of Ragnos freed me, I corrupt only 25% from the droids of the mistress because they are not loyal to her, rebuild droids that serve me and search in the galaxy for allies," informed Mentor, "I find on your moon the backup files of Adam and Eve. I remake them after YoRHa agents 2B and 9S destroy them,"

"I guess you construct other models of androids after them and virus them to obey your orders," guessed Lambert, "that's isn't nice of you,"

"How these good androids get here?" wondered Keira

"All three succeed to save the world from a virus that nut the machines. After that, they lived on Earth as a team to take care of others and the commander discovered somebody infiltrated in their system," informed Mentor resuming, "they could not figure out who did that, but processed their back up files in the system to store them and a copy sent to who stole them pieces of information,"

"So, these two helped you infiltrate in the system to steal other models of androids to build them," concluded Misha looking at them, "you will pay everything you have done,"

"You can count on it because we don't joke," assured Tracy making a sign to others to point their tasks.

"The evolution can't be stopped neither you want or not," threatened Mentor, "a new era will rise,"

Mentor started to upload the virus and Adan with Eve called other droids, androids, cyborgs, and old droids who were recently finished. Adam and Eve caused a storm to boost the powers of their allies. Dahlia and Caraticus fought with Adam and Lambert and Keira fought with Eve while the rest took care of enemies who protected Mentor cores that were able to send the virus. Mentor beside of his allies summoned some gigantic droids, claws, and turrets to aid the machines. Josh noticed the only thing that can harm the cores was Mentor's claw and told to others all machines except the androids had their own will and had not distributive attention. They profited from this and used the claw to destroy the cores. With the destruction of cores, Mentor's shield blew up and all hit the main generator with what they had. Mentor exploded and with him the factory starting blowing up. Navigators from the camp created two portals to take out the factory both strike teams. Through portals passed Adam and Eve too, but when they saw surrounded, they jumped in lava suiciding.


	19. Chapter 14: Regression to the medium

During the fight at the factory, Second Sister with her reinforcements who represented a few Inquisitors and droids confessed to them the plan of the masked figure. The plan was to betray them when they attempted destroying the factory. The first strike team found this before to Nina sent the message, but the Second Sister was unsure if masked figure would stick with the idea of betrayal after the massive weaves of betrayal. They assured they would not follow her order and fought by their side. Ninth Bother who was in a camp, confirmed to the others the message of Nina and said would not follow their orders because if was not the members of the camp, it was dead. The Inquisitors under his command and the droids who followed him did not agree on the idea at first, but respected the decision of their leader. In this time, Marka Ragnos, Tavion, and the Disciples of Ragnos embarked in a starship that transported them to a star destroyer that came to pick up them. The star destroyer arrived in space and entered in hyperspace. In the time when they embarked and arrived in space to make the hyperspace jump, the most damaged ship evacuated the members and sent them to the other two star destroyers. Both star destroyers followed Ragnos and the remaining star destroyer with some soldiers focused the power on shields and headed with full speed to the droids star destroyers. The squadrons returned as fast they could back to their ships realizing would be a massive explosion that would wipe out all seven star destroyers. From hyperspace, Ragnos followed the event and called Tavion.

"Get ready the ship because I and Tavion will leave because we have some stuff to do," ordered Ragnos to a servant, "you wonder where we will go?"

"I don't have the slightest idea," responded Tavion sincere, "what is the plan?"

"We will go to Korriban to recover some artifacts," responded Ragnos studying the holomap, "we escape with more troops than I thought,"

"Artifacts like what?" asked Tavion, "many of your artifacts fade on ashes of time and many of them are lost,"

"Indeed, but what happen with my scepter is another story," advised Ragnos assuring Tavion the loss of his scepter was an unhappy incident, "the only thing that I want are my gauntlets and they are hidden,"

"Your statue from Korriban stores force too?" asked Tavion because recalled hey must remake the army, "I don't know other places from where to gather force and the only that contains the force at this moment is your statue,"

"Yes," confirmed Ragnos congratulated Tavion, "on top of that, there I have some plans of you,"

"I guess you won't tell me until the time would come," guessed Tavion, but this time not being doubtful, "let's say I have learned my lesson since our last discussion about this subject,"

"How you reached such performance?" wondered Ragnos no expecting to see Tavion passing from this fast.

"The force works in mysterious ways," answered Tavion looking at Ragnos, "I let in the will of fate and in the trust in you,"

"Fine," spoke Ragnos throwing his book with Sith Alchemy to Tavion at a specific page.

"You plan to resurrect somebody," realized Tavion thinking of a possibility, "the question is why and who,"

"That you will find at the perfect time," informed Ragnos.

"I can't wait to find out what are you cooking," shared Tavion being scared of Ragnos reaction.

"You dive in dangerous things, my dear," warned Ragnos accepting the favors of Tavion.

"I will contact the commander to take care of this star destroyer and tell him to order to the rest of star destroyers to come at the meeting point," informed Tavion,

"Prepare for the journey because we leave once the ship is ready," advised Ragnos looking at Tavion how left the room.

Ragnos was unsure if Tavion understood his game regarding the book with Sith Alchemy, but knew she was a woman, and as a woman had some advantage on man. The advantage could mean power over him in a wicked way. Ragnos knew it was not to dive into emotion regarding his hidden sentiments over Tavion, but followed his instincts and waited the ship to be ready to have the chance to be in private with her. At that time, on Mustafar, Mike, Liam, and Theo split from the main group made from Ahsoka, Sabine, Zeb, Kallus, Wolf, Rex, Ryder, Devout, Jennifer, and Kincaid, to search for Ezra in the hole that it fell while others continued their way to masked figure castle to settle the things once for all. Mike jumped first in the hole and yelled at Liam and Theo to jump because would catch them using the force. After all three were at the bottom of the hole, Ahsoka jumped while the others wait for her up.

"I guessed when you said may the Force be with you, I thought we split up," confessed Mike smiling at Ahsoka.

"You want to get rid of me, so soon, bad boy?" wondered Ahsoka making with the eye a sign, "I kid, be careful where you go and Theo, take this,"

"A lightsaber?" asked Theo because could believe what Ahsoka gave him, "I am not a force sensitive to use such thing,"

"He is not a force sensitive," insisted Liam not understanding why Theo got a lightsaber, "our dads are brothers? Also, I thought the lightsabers can be used by force sensitives,"

"That is not an ordinary lightsaber," shared Ahsoka explaining how made it, "when Caranthir came to me years ago, he offered to me as gratitude a very rare elf crystal and I turned them into a lightsaber before we came on Mustafar,"

"Instead of working with force, it works Elder Blood?" guessed Theo and tried to see how far can teleport using the power of Elder Blood, "I can teleport around of ten meters from my previous location and multiple times without to feel weakened. Thanks a lot for such toy,"

"Guard it well," advised Ahsoka saying, "now the crystal can be more helpful than staying on a table. Time to go to the others,"

"Wait, Ahsoka, don't do anything stupid," advised Mike putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"What do you mean?" wondered Liam trying to understand what it meant.

"You know who is their leader," informed Mike, "taking into consideration what Second Sister says, their leader is a Jedi who fight in the Clone Wars,"

"I have an idea who is, but I want to offer the chance that she didn't offer me at that time," informed Ahsoka looking at Mike, Liam, and Theo, "I will be careful, I promise,"

"Who is that person?" asked Liam and saw how Ahsoka climbed, "Ahsoka,"

"I hate when it does that," smirked Mike while recalled the moments between the cycle of master and padawan.

"Now I understand what you mean when you say you learn from Ahsoka, Ahsoka from Anakin, Anakin from Kenobi, Kenobi from Qui Gon, Qui Gon from Dooku, and Dooku from Yoda and so on.

"I hear that," yelled Ahsoka being outside the hole, "that's savage,"

Both groups resumed their journey through the hole and on the surface of Mustafar to the castle. Everybody who was up when Ahsoka jumped in the hole, heard all the discussion between Ahsoka, Liam, Mike, and Theo. When Ahsoka came up, they were curious to know who was.

"I don't expect to my daughter come so fast from her trip with Zady," shared Ahsoka and stopped for a second realizing they wanted to ask something, "wait to contact Luke to tell him about the resurrection of Ragnos and after that, we talk,"

"Who is their leader?" asked Ryder after finished to talk with Luke, "If I have right, Rex and Wolf know that person too,"

"Let's say is an old very good friend of Ahsoka who caused many problems to the Jedi," informed Rex waiting for Ahsoka to add more.

"Still, I don't have an idea how our friendship go on Saturday Water since that event changed my life in a way I never imagined," specified Ahsoka pointing to her lightsabers, "I am more interested to know how to gain so much power to create an empire,"

"We will have the chance to find that from her mouth when the time will come," advised Kallus, "until then, we have to go to the castle and fight with enemies,"

"I wonder if we reach an agreement, will fight by our side to stop Ragnos," wondered Sabine recalling some old writings from Mandalorian culture, "Ragnos is a powerful enemy, more powerful than Darth Revan in my opinion and the hell who know what will do now when is in flesh and bonds,"

"Not hard to predict, I think," informed Jennifer looking to Devout, "the one who doesn't know their history are forced to repeat it. I mean, Ragnos is a Sith from Old Republic era and thinks as a Sith from that era even lives in present,"

"Also, now I understand why you looked at me insistently," added Devout explaining what Jennifer wanting to point, "with the passing of years everything changes and for example one is the mentality of a werewolf from century eighteen and another thing is the mentality of a werewolf from century from twenty-one,"

"You, as the unknown Beast of Gevaudan, and the others like you who come from different pasts to save Ezra, struggle to adapt at the new life," guessed Wolf thinking at Ragnos, "on short, you live in the present days like you live in your time with some adaptations,"

"So, Ragnos would want to have a hell of the fight with the Jedi like the old days," concluded Kincaid specifying something important, "I know I am big for comics, animated TV shows, and stuff as that, but as far I learn from the new Sith despise the old Sith and vice versa because they have different points of view,"

"I am aware the situation looks pretty bad, but we have luck because Nina gathers pieces of information about the unknown Jedi and Disciples of Ragnos," informed Sabine, "Nina is a bounty hunter who knows things about the cult and can determine the plan of Ragnos,"

"I don't think, we will have the chance to sabotage or delay the plan of Ragnos even we discover it," informed Kallus, "at least Ragnos will go to attack the Jedi Academy from Yavin 4 because knows where it is hidden,"

"How they know that?" wondered Kincaid stupefied to hear that, "is impossible and I can't believe,"

"Impossible or not, Disciples of Ragnos enter in the Jedi Academy undetected and steal from Luke's office his research of planets strong in the force to resurrect Ragnos," shared Rex smiling to Kincaid, "as far I can see, they profit at maximum from this madness, toying everybody on fingers."

"I am aware, I might paranoid after these massive waves of betrayals," said Devout being concerned about future events, "what do you think about these androids, especially about 9S, 2B, and A2?"

"What's wrong with them?" wondered Ryder, "they seem to be pretty normal for some androids,"

"I believe they don't remember exactly how they arrive here because Mentor wanted to virus them to control and the corrupted files cannot be accessed," guessed Jennifer, "come on, we are not such idiots to trust our enemies,"

"Is just a small misunderstanding," shared Ahsoka displaying on the moded comlink with holocall, "these files are sent by Second Sister and my old friend supposed to produce the androids, but don't know exactly if they make it or not,"

"So, she believes, 2B, 9S, and A2 with other androids were their creations," concluded Sabine resuming the idea, "also, the corrupted files made them believe Mentor made them when actually their commander transferred their memory to whom stole pieces of information to stop him from inside,"

"Ahsoka, someone is ringing you," noticed Rex.

"Wait for a second to see if I can track the signal," advised Kallus to know who was and how to deal with it, "in thirty seconds we have the results and if we are such important, let call us more than once,"

"The signal comes from the castle," spoke Wolf looking at the results, "who might be?"

Ahsoka answered and all were surprised to see what she Vader wanted from them. She Vader decided to break the alliance because their common enemies, Mentor, and Disciples of Ragnos were no more. She Vader realized Ahsoka knew who might be behind that mask and when Ahsoka asked what she thought about Ventress, closed the communication instantly. Seeing her reaction, Ahsoka, Rex, and Wolf were finally sure who truly was. She Vader did not know how to react at that question and preferred to close than to say something. After this event, Kalani and Durqok who was with her in the room accompanied by other troops, stayed silent waiting for one of them to make the next step.

"What meant with that question?" wondered Kalani knowing the mistress would not dare to do anything stupid after that madness with Mentor.

"Ahsoka knows who I am," responded masked figure looking to Kalani, "it seems you learn well when is the right time to ask something when somebody is not in a good mood,"

"Do you have orders?" asked Durqok knowing it was the worst possible moment who was hiding behind that mask.

"I want a report to see how many betray me," requested masked figure specifying the essential, "take in consideration just the member from the original alliance,"

"Second Sister accompanied by other three Inquisitors and Ninth Brother accompanied by another one," answered Durqok.

"If my calculation is correct, 25% from droid army and around of 1% of droids who followed the Inquisitors mentioned by Durqok," answered Kalani informing, "still, the droids who are by Mentor's side are still active,"

"Send troops and try convincing them to ally back," advised masked figure knowing most of them would end up destroyed, "also, I don't want to know how many separatist star destroyers and we lose in space,"

"Is something that concerns you?" wondered Durqok sensing the frustrations of the masked figure, "I am not protected as Kalani is, but I am not a coward to hide behind your skirt as Kalani does,"

"Do you realize you are my apprentice and the Grand Inquisitor at the same time?" wondered masked figure looking straight to him, "in case you are concerned, I think about past and how I build this empire,"

"As I believe everything has a beginning and an ending," informed Kalani, "is not the best to forget from where we leave,"

"Let's say I want once and for all to settle the things between me and Ahsoka," shared masked figure looking at both mentioning, "even, I don't know the outcome of the meeting,"

Kalani and Durqok firstly looked one to another and after that agreed to follow their leader. All the other people and droids from the room agreed to that without comment something against it. In this time, Liam, Mike, and Theo walked in the underground caverns that entered when jumped in the hole. Mike did not know where to go because were many tunnels that intersected and Liam's and Theo's scent were useless because could not sense the scent of Ezra. He let the force to act through his body in the right way. The force led Mike to a hollow and used the force to break up the wall to pass to the next room. When entered in the room, Mike did not manage to look around because had a powerful headache that made him fall in knees. Liam and Theo saw this and came as fast to Mike.

"Are you okay?" asked Liam worried trying to understand what happened to Mike.

"Hold on because I am going trying something," advised Theo while took Mike's hand absorbing his pain, "do you feel much better now?"

"Thanks," appreciated Mike while wondered what just saw, "why our veins turned black when you took me from hand?"

"I took your pain, that's why," responded Theo going a step to give Mike some air.

"You've scared us," shared Liam helping Mike to rise from the ground, "can you stand in two feet?"

"I can," responded Mike recalling what it saw during a headache, "I had a vision with Ahsoka and Ventress fighting in a factory and this is not the first time when I come here,"

"When you come here?" asked Liam stupefied looking at Mike.

"From what you say, I guess you come in this place when you view Ahsoka's and Anakin's memories with those lunatics," guessed Theo resuming, "also, when you see she Vader for the first time when Liam sat near you,"

"Correct," spoke Mike and pulled his lightsaber in hand opening it because sensed a presence in the force, "show yourself,"

"I sense your scent," informed Theo opening his lightsaber, "is no point to hide,"

"Actually, if you are enemy hide," advised Liam looking around using his werewolf eyes to see better in the darkness, "if you are on the good side, no point to hide,"

"I've seen this lightsaber before," informed Ezra leaving from the hide, "you are one of the many people who come to rescue me?"

"In case you are Ezra Bridger, yes," specified Liam looking to Ezra.

"Who are you? Why do you look familiar?" asked Ezra being happy seeing some familiar figures.

"Maybe because Ghost Crew helped me, Liam, and our friends to stop the Wild Hunt?" wondered Theo while tried to make him remember them.

"You fought against the fallen Creators and Canaletto," recalled Ezra looking at Lima, Mike, and Theo, "I've seen that lightsaber before,"

"I am the padawan of Ahsoka Tano," confessed Mike added, "also, I am a Jedi Master,"

"Don't move or die," yelled the droids after left a secret entrance, "sorry we destroy this party,"

From Liam, Mike, and Theo came, it came some Inquisitors, and Ezra opened his lightsaber to deflect the bullets of the droids while Theo did the same to protect Liam. Liam in that time, summoned bats to distract the enemies and threw with a lightning bolt from the staff destroying the entrance. After that, all four ran away in a location where they have the upper hand.


	20. Chapter 15: Volatile Hearths

The surprise attack that Liam, Ezra, Mike, and Theo encountered, it was the doing of Third Brother, who contacted the leader after saw lost some troops and all four left. She Vader ordered to the troops of the Third Brother to leave and him to wait for the arrival of her and Durqok. Both took a starship and went to the location sent by Third Brother to meet with him to find the runners. All three sent probes to find them because they were not far from the place used by Vader's cult to see the visions of somebody.

"What do you plan to do?" wondered Durqok looking to his master, "I guess you have something in mind,"

"Not exactly," responded masked figure thoughtful, "I want to see from which dough is made Ahsoka's padawan,"

"What do you think is special?" asked Third Brother hoping to understand the time waste, "I don't see anything special at him,"

"Wrong," corrected masked figure explaining, "I want to see how powerful become Ahsoka since our last meeting and the best way to see that is fighting with her padawan,"

"Powerful master, powerful padawan, brilliant deduction," appreciated Durqok while wondering, "do you have an idea how powerful is Ahsoka?"

"Do you realize Ahsoka when was a padawan, after three years of training under Anakin, can fight and beat easily a low Jedi knight?" wondered masked figure resuming, "also, have a hell of fight with Vader and Vader, somewhere deep down, was very proud of Ahsoka for what it becomes,"

"Wait for a second; you said you fought in Clone Wars," recalled Durqok hoping to understand better, "who is the closest match to Ahsoka now from all the Jedi at that time?"

"The best case for us, Anakin or Kenobi and the worst case for us, Yoda or Windu," responded masked figure specifying, "the duel will tell me which case is. At that time, during the Clone Wars, I was a padawan,"

"A padawan?" asked Third Brother stupefied realizing, "you are one of Inquisitors of Vader,"

"True," confirmed masked figure the rumor, "because of my past, I receive some special treatment that other Inquisitors do not ever dream about it,"

"Your special training is enough to compete with Ahsoka?" wondered Durqok recalling the rumors about Yoda, "I want to be ready for everything,"

"Let's say I had at my disposal stuff from the forbidden knowledge hidden in the temple by the Jedi," responded masked figure, "about Ahsoka; I don't know where she travels, but before and after the duel with Vader strengthen her bond with the force,"

"What about her dueling skills?" wondered Third Brother hopping would receive good news.

"I am concerned because all these people, who come to save Ezra know each other and I don't understand how they meet Ezra and others," shared masked figure and saw how a probe came, "on top of that, this means new places to explore that empire never imagine or new sources of power,"

"That means you don't know where Ahsoka go after Ezra save her using the World between Worlds," concluded Durqok realizing how bad might be the situation.

Durqok, masked figure, and Third Inquisitor followed the probe and found Ezra, Liam, Mike, and Theo. They took a pause from running looking around to find a way to leave the underground cavern. Unknown to them, all were followed and waited to see what they were doing.

"Any luck?" asked Liam concerned for their safety, "I think we lose them,"

"We can't rely on our nose because is overmuch sulfur around," informed Theo hoping to be more useful than that, "sorry,"

"Don't need to be sorry," comforted Mike thinking of a possibility to leave, "Ezra, what you do?"

"Air," responded Ezra smiling, "the air is moving and this means is an opening somewhere here,"

"With that, we can help because we are more sensitive than you," shared Theo specifying, "not force sensitives like you, but sensitives because of our werewolf abilities,"

"Don't swear me because I am trying doing something," advised Liam and took a long breath of air to scream with power, "is somebody here,"

"I guess there is the place where they hide," guessed Mike after saw Liam where looked.

"Fine," spoke Ezra looking up, "you come down by your will or I force you to come down,"

"No need to do something, Ezra Bridger," warned masked figure, "I see you manage to escape from me, but now you will not have the chance,"

"I thought you more powerful, but you are just a nut who wore Vader suit made from a textile material," thought Mike looking the masked figure being angry what have done to Ahsoka, "you will not have the same chance as you have with her,"

"Big words for a young guy like you, padawan," mocked Durqok looking at Mike, "you look a bit taller and in the place where we see your visions,"

"Liam. Theo, you handle with that rat?" asked Ezra knowing Mike would attack masked figure, "we will keep our back safe,"

"Do you think we are afraid of two dogs?" wondered Third Brother looking at Ezra, Liam, and Theo, "they do not match my power,"

"Let's prove if you are right or not," provoked Theo the Third Brother changing in the werewolf, "are you afraid now?"

"Let's see if you can beat two werewolves, pussy," spoke Liam changing in the werewolf, "you don't know who we beat and you are just shit in compassion with him,"

"Who is that person?" wondered Ezra looking at both, "you made me curious,"

"The equal who created the Creators, but in a bad way," shared Liam threatening the Sith, "if we beat him, we can deal with an Inquisitors,"

"Actually you kill droids and other Inquisitors before to get in here," recalled Third Brother, "you might be a challenge, but I am unafraid of death,"

"Mike, are you okay?" wondered Theo sensing a burning rage inside of him.

"I am fine," responded Mike, "I am aware I am not the best Jedi Master because I let my padawan go and swear since that day I will never fight with two lightsabers, but you never get away from what you have done to Ahsoka and Anakin,"

"Boy, be careful what are you doing," warned masked figure sensing Mike's anger, "revenge is not the Jedi way,"

"I am no Jedi," spoke Mike specifying, "I am not a Jedi since I lost my padawan,"

"Be careful, mistress, because I do not know the outcome," advised Durqok while looked to Mike, "not seems to be happy,"

Mike threw away his white lightsaber, used force pull, and pulled a lightsaber that was in the pants. The masked figure, Liam, and Theo remained shocked to see what lightsaber Mike chose to fight because that lightsaber belonged to Ahsoka when was the padawan of Anakin. Mike opened the lightsaber and ran towards the masked figure. Durqok and Third Brother started flying with the lightsaber and attacked Ezra, Liam, and Theo to catch them off guard, but the plan failed because Ezra knew the type of attack while Liam and Theo saw it. All knew how to counter it and Liam threw Theo and Theo teleported kicking both Inquisitors on the ground. At that moment, Ezra attacked Durqok while Liam and Theo fought together against Third Brother. Other two Inquisitors came and Liam let Theo fight with Third Brother while he dealt with the other two. Mike was not so lucky because the masked knew how Ahsoka fought, but never gave up easily. The masked figure pushed Mike and Mike crouched and opened the second lightsaber to stick both lightsabers in the ground to counter the force push and after that got up with both in hands.

"You don't give up easily, does it?" provoked masked figure being curious to know how Mike would fight with two lightsabers, "Ahsoka or your style, that is the question,"

"Come and see," warned Mike while saw masked figure went a few steps back thinking at Mike's moves, "are you afraid?"

"I am testing the ground," informed masked figure and came to Mike with high-speed Mike.

Mike held the guard and masked figure came close to him relied on Ataru and Shien and started to ambush masked figure with energetic moves and some kicks on random locations. The masked figure was amused to see Mike's attempts of breaking her wall of defense and after three minutes of clashing lightsabers, the masked figure hit Mike with a combo of kicks throwing him on the ground. When running to Mike who lay on the ground, saw how Liam plunged the wooden staff piercing the chests of both Inquisitors and rushed to help Theo against Third Brother. When masked figure came in Mike's direction, Mike combined the shoto with a standard lightsaber, transforming both lightsabers in a staff, attacked her. He profited by the amazement of the masked figure and enhancement his hand with a massive force pushball. The pushball hit the masked figure and threw her in a wall.

"You were on the ground," snapped masked figure not understanding how that was possible, "you are there,"

"That?" wondered Mike looking where masked figure saw him, "that are some rocks and you see them like me,"

"I hit the rocks instead of you," realized masked figure threatening in anger, "you will pay for it,"

"Only the time will say," advised Mike smiling because was with a step closer to complete his plan.

Mike attacked the masked figure and was more cautious because sub estimated his power at the beginning of the duel. Both clashed lightsabers once more and masked figure noticed Mike hit in the same spot with one and two lightsabers. She realized in that second, Mike tested to see if weaker points had in defense. When the masked figure realized what Mike did, she stunned him with force lightning and pulled four rocks into him crushing. After this, threw him in Liam and Theo's direction. Theo profited from this and teleported to the back of Third Inquisitor and cut his neck and after that, caught Mike.

"Let's see how you can move," mocked masked figure coming in their direction.

"Mike, you have some broken bones," realized Theo and saw him how tried to get up, "is suicidal, stop,"

"I do not allow myself to be beaten by you," yelled Mike to masked figure and barely got up, "this will not end here or now and this is the first team when I am wounded badly, but not make a difference,"

"What the?" wondered Liam when saw purple weaves of force and the wounds of Mike starting to heal rapidly, "I think you are fucked up,"

Mike opened both lightsabers, moved slowly in the direction of the masked figure, and in that time, activated force protection and force absorption. The masked figure threw with lightning to Mike, but Mike absorbed the lighting and other powers that threw to him. After she saw, threw with rocks and Mike went through stone destroying them with lightsabers. After that, Mike used force speed and attacked the masked figure with consequences of moves from one, two, and staff lightsaber in her weak points. The attacks with power and speed broke the defense of the masked figure and Durqok pulled Ezra with the force and threw him in Mike. The masked figure threw a bomb near Mike and Ezra and she jumped to Durqok catch her. Theo teleported near Mike and Ezra and touched them both to be able to teleport them. Before to Theo teleported with Mike and Ezra, Mike and Ezra pushed the bomb in a wall to do no harm anybody. The bomb exploded when Theo teleported with Ezra and Mike near Liam. Mike put his Jedi lightsabers back from where took them, pulled the grey lightsaber, and rest a bit. Meanwhile, in space, the star destroyer where was Ragnos and Tavion left from hyperspace to allow Ragnos and Tavion to go in their journey. After this, the star destroyer entered in the hyperspace resuming his journey to the secret base.

"Where do we go?" wondered Tavion realizing they were far away from Korriban, "we are in the emptiness of space just two of us,"

"What do you suggest with this Tavion?" asked Ragnos playing the role of stupid because knew exactly what Tavion meant, "we have a job here,"

"When you will take the role of men and will not hide behind the finger?" asked Tavion being more direct this, "you know what I am doing and instead of pushing me away, you accept the favors,"

"Let's say I am a man and I have some weaknesses since I become mortal again," confessed Ragnos his new feelings that experienced long ago, "once we arrive at the secret base, the empire is complete and I will have plenty of time,"

"So, you bring me in the emptiness of space just to confess your feelings," concluded Tavion being a bit disappointed.

"No, we really have a job to do," denied Ragnos while smiling because knowing partial was right, "before we go to Korriban, we need this area because somewhere here is the helmet of Lord Momin,"

"How are we going finding it? Why do we do that?" wondered Tavion, "we don't even know if the helmet is one piece,"

"Actually it is," shared Ragnos explaining the situation, "while Vader play with natives of Mustafar, Momin use the portal in time and space to see what happen with his helmet and tell me about it,"

"These numbers represent?" wondered Tavion trying to decipher them.

"Location of the helmet after the destruction of Sidious Museum, date, and time," responded Ragnos looking around, "we have some time to profit until finding Momin,"

"How much time?" wondered Tavion realizing they must wait for an hour, "you mean we must stay here until helmet of Momin will hit the ship?"

"Yes," confirmed Ragnos staring to Tavion attempting to kiss her, "isn't my fault if you dive in dangerous things,"

"On hell," yelled Tavion because accepting the favors asking, "you hear about Darth Lachris?"

"Apprentice of Darth Mar from the Dark Council," responded Ragnos understanding what Tavion meant with that name, "a formidable woman in my opinion,"

"Let's profit from this time in the emptiness of space," advised Tavion thinking she was not the only Sith who had love at first sight, "all hail to Darth Marr, Darth Lachris, and Lerek Serrus, apprentice of Darth Lachris, "

Tavion made the first step and Ragnos continued the rest. After an hour, they stayed on the floor to take a pause and both hear how something hit the ship. Ragnos saw the helmet of Momin and used the tracker bean of the starship to take the helmet of Momin. After this, Ragnos placed the helmet on the controls and lay down near Tavion continuing the job that did before Momin disturbed them. Momin looked disgusted at Tavion and Ragnos while had sex and tried to say something using the force. Tavion and Ragnos heard what Momin said and Tavion used the force to open the door, pushed the helmet in the next room, and closed the door for privacy. Meanwhile, on Mustafar, Ezra, Liam, Mike, and Theo found a way to resume their journey in the caverns because the bomb threw by masked figure blocked the main way. They reached an underground exotic plain full of plants and saw a man who meditated under a waterfall with warm water. Before they had the chance to react, were attacked by a group of Oni and Theo pushed Liam away to do be unstabbed by Oni sword. After this, Theo fell on the ground and bled.

"Theo," yelled Liam panicked and went near him, "hold on, will be fine,"

"I think you need to look your back," smirked Theo being in pain holding Liam from hand, "I will live, don't panic,"

"Pathetic, I have higher expectations from you," dared Fourth Inquisitor looking at them with disgust.

"What is doing a Kitsune here?" wondered Ezra recalling how looked like when met Kira, "it seems you have friends,"

"Is not your business, kid," snapped Fourth Inquisitor, "what you plan to do? Fail them like you fail your padawan, Jedi?"

"Shut up, just shut up because you don't know anything about it," threatened Mike the Fourth Inquisitor and made an electrified force repulse that killed the Oni turning them in the dust.

"Impossible," yelled Fourth Inquisitor being angry for what happened, "you will pay for that,"

"Theo, hold on, I am here," calmed Mike focusing force heal in his palm and healed the wound of Theo, "are you okay?"

"I feel much better now, thanks," appreciated Theo getting up from the ground.

"Go and don't look back," advised Ezra specifying, "I will find you after I finish with this rat,"

"May the force be with you," spoke Liam knowing cannot say more than that.

Liam helped Theo to walk because Mike used force heal to heal his wounds and cure him of poison. The poison disappeared due to Mike's healing abilities, but Theo felt weakened and Mike went in front and stood with the eyes in four in case somebody would attack them. When they departed far away from the place where Theo was injured, Ezra and the Fourth Inquisitor started to fight.


	21. Chapter 16: Revelations

Liam, Mike, and Theo resumed their journey and Mike heard something unusual with force hearing. He opened his white lightsaber just in case and was surprised to see Ahsoka, Sabine, Rex, and Wolf. Before to have the chance to say how they get there, Ezra came to them being happy to see Ahsoka, Rex, and Wolf.

"I tell you, I catch you from behind," shared Ezra after that went to hug Ahsoka, Rex, and Wolf and kissed Sabine, "I never imagine you will come with many people to save me,"

"Is a very nice reunion and I don't want to destroy it," spoke Mike because did not expect to see Ahsoka and others, "where you go?"

"The leader wants to settle things once for all and say to meet with her face to face," responded Ahsoka being sure the things would change, "I have to do this,"

"All four don't think is the best idea, but must give a try," advised Liam sharing what happened sometime before, "we were attacked by her, Durqok and an Inquisitor, but we manage to defeat them,"

"This complicates the meeting," realized Rex knowing who was behind that mask, "once, a long time ago, I was not a person of trust in the eyes of somebody, but that changed with the time,"

"From what I see, Mike and Theo had a tough battle," noticed Sabine after seeing the clothes had some blood and slashes, "are you fine?"

"Actually Mike had a thought battle with the masked figure and I was stabbed by an Oni because I pushed Liam away to don't be stabbed," informed Theo, "the wound is close to a vital area and the Oni blade is poisoned, but Mike with his extremely advanced healing abilities healed me and fucked the masked figure,"

"I am glad you are both okay," cherished Wolf while thought to the next move, "I think is the time to move because we don't want to make it wait for us,"

"Mike, how do you manage to beat her?" asked Sabine stupefied because thought her more powerful.

"I break my promise and avenge Ahsoka in a way or another for what that cow did to her years ago," shared Mike warning Ahsoka and the others, "is stronger than I thought, but I have some additional fuel to compete with her,"

"What do you mean with fuel?" wondered Ahsoka and made a sign where the exit of the caverns was, "go in that way, and after you exit from this labyrinth, go the closest camp,"

"We manage to discover the place from where those lunatics saw your memories they felt so real," responded Mike specifying, "we accompany us,"

"No," denied Sabine explaining, "she just wants Ahsoka to come alone, but with the help of Nina, we know the location and come in the case doesn't respect her promise,"

"Years ago the things happen so fast that we can't react, but now the situation is different," informed Rex sharing something very important, "masked figure plays as Vader in the castle, but is not Vader,"

"What do you mean with this?" wondered Ezra being curious what it meant those words.

"The masked figure was a Jedi who corrupted herself because the Jedi lose their way and bombarded the temple because wanting to see if she believes were true or not," answered Rex recalling the events if that day, "shortly after this event, Order 66 came and was forced to choose the side,"

"How do you know is still good in her?" wondered Liam knowing the situation.

"From what I see, it especially leads the droids and the other imperials as they lead the clones during the Clone Wars," remarked Wolf after saw the droids armors and how many new droids refused the join Mentor, "also, started a project to upgrade the droids in androids to make feel as humans and this,"

"That is a record? Do you see it?" wondered Theo being curious what could be there, "let's play it,"

Ahsoka told to Ezra, Liam, Mike, and Theo the record was owned by Sidious who planted a camera in the cell where was held captive Luminara. Luminara was agitated, because knowing, would not survive for a long time, and the Empire would use her to catch more Jedi. When Luminara saw an Inquisitor entering in the cell realized who was behind the mask and why arrived there. She understood the Inquisitor task was to kill her to prove her loyalty in the Empire. Before the Inquisitor to kill Luminara, both stared at each other for thirty seconds and after that killed her stabbing with the lightsaber in the heart. In that thirty-second, while both stared, Ahsoka, Sabine, Wolf, and Rex noticed a relief on the face of Luminara. Ahsoka told to them, the Inquisitor and Luminara were both Mirialan and spoke something using the force telepathy. After this, Ezra, Liam, Mike, and Theo went to exit while Ahsoka, Sabine, Rex, and Wolf resumed their journey to the meeting point. Both groups resumed their journey to their objective and in that time, the masked figure arrived at the castle with Durqok where was greeted by Kalani. Before to leave the masked figure wanted to do something and went into her room. When left the room, Kalani and Durqok remained surprised to see who was behind that mask. At that, time, came General Maximilian Veers because having a report that had to give to the leader. He was unsure at first who was the person with Durqok and Kalani, but realized it was somebody known.

"It seems you get a new outfit in the collection," admired Veers looking the mistress, "sorry for the time I miss and the things change a lot in my absence,"

"Indeed, they change more I ever imagine," realized masked figure knowing what she must do, "I am aware this is a shock for you, but we are going to surrender because we can't continue like this,"

"I will call the troops back to the castle, mistress," informed Kalani.

"When you come at us, you never show your face who hide under of the Inquisitor suit," spoke Durqok being amazed to see finally his leader without a mask, "since that day, you wear Vader's suit and now after years of waiting, I can see finally your face,"

"From here Kalani is the only one who knows me," shared the masked figure, "is a long time since we don't see each other,"

"Since the Clone Wars," sighed Kalani because never expected to see a Jedi led them all that time, "I think your master is proud of you,"

"This change of sides will not change our beliefs," declared Durqok explaining the reason, "Anakin Skywalker becomes Darth Vader and his son helped him to become once more Anakin Skywalker turning him to the light side of the force once more,"

"As far I can see, you request some troops to assist you," hesitated Veers to say more because did not know their purpose, "why you asked them?"

"To be there just in case the things will go wrong," answered masked figure recalling forgot something to take, "wait for a second, I will be right back,"

"Is that what I think it is?" wondered Durqok looking better at the new lightsaber.

"Is a model after my Jedi lightsaber and not is my original lightsaber," answered masked figure resuming the idea, "my original lightsaber is cut by Anakin,"

"Why do you have another pair of lightsabers?" asked Veers looking curious at the curved hilts.

"Those lightsabers belonged to Ventress if I have right," guessed Kalani while recalled it saw them before.

"True," approved masked figure, "they fit me more than her and I decide to keep them,"

"The troops that requested are here," informed Durqok, "what do you plan?"

"Let's not make our friends wait," advised masked figure, "Veers, take care of this place in my absence and be ready to reunite with your son,"

"Yes mistress," spoke Veers looking at mistress, Durqok, Kalani and the troops departed.

Kalani, masked figure, and Durqok accompanied by Inquisitors and other droids went to the meeting point where they expect to meet with Ahsoka Tano. All troops were a bit shocked because that was the first time when saw her face. All of them knew how the meeting would end. While they went there, Ragnos set the coordinates to Lothal because having something to do there.

"We continue what we started?" wondered Tavion waiting for Ragnos to come near her.

"It seems you are more patient," flirted Ragnos, "those who wait, receive more,"

"Let me destroy your dreams," shared Tavion, "what we do on Lothal?"

"We get a new ally," responded Ragnos and sat near Tavion, "on this ally I will no waste too many powers and is an exceptional duelist,"

"I don't hear about an exceptional duelist on Lothal," confessed Tavion wondering if Ragnos test her patience, "where precisely on Lothal?"

"In the office of the grand admiral Thrawn," responded Ragnos thinking if Tavion would guess the person, "as far I know Thrawn is in the unknown regions of the galaxy and neither his friends or allies aren't forced sensitives or have the force,"

"True, but something else is my target," confirmed Ragnos specifying, "should I say instead of something, somebody?"

"Thrawn has many things in his office, especially artifacts and valuable pieces of art," shared Tavion thinking what Ragnos target was, "the only thing that comes in my mind is the head of General Grievous,"

"Exactly," approved Ragnos explaining how knew about him, "if you wonder how I know him is due to you because I read your memories when I possessed you,"

"You will resurrect Grievous and Momin," realized Tavion, "do you have any people in your mind?"

"Three more people," responded Ragnos, "Darth Tyranus aka Count Dooku and other two,"

"I guess the other two are secret?" wondered Tavion.

"They are tight to your trial and you will find more about this on Korriban," answered Ragnos and rose from the floor, "wait for me a second because I have something to do,"

"The mask of Momin still barking?" wondered Tavion and used force hearing, "we need him,"

"I know that," shared Ragnos making a sign to Tavion to stay there, "I will make him shut up,"

Ragnos took the mask of Momin and threatened him if keep talking, would tie the mask from the starship, and would let flow it in the space until would arrive on Lothal. Also, took a piece of cloth and put in the hole of mouth to remember him to do not disturb them. Momin shut up and Ragnos went back to Tavion because they had a long journey ahead. In the man time, Ezra, Liam, Mike, and Theo succeed to get on the surface, but Mike had mixed feelings because he did not know if must or not follow the orders of Ahsoka.

"Are you fine?" wondered Liam sensing the frustration of Mike.

"I am," responded Mike sharing to the others what bothered him, "I don't know if we must return or not,"

"Ahsoka said to go the closest camp," informed Theo knowing what would be the reaction of Mike, "I don't want to know how many times do you follow Ahsoka orders,"

"Order is ordered and we must respect it either we want or not," shared Ezra and wanted to resume his idea, but saw Morai on the sky, "I think we must return,"

"Why do you say that?" wondered Theo remaining surprised to see Morai, "what is doing Morai here?"

"I don't have the slightest idea," responded Mike and called her to come at him, "each time it appears, something will going to happen with Ahsoka,"

"I hope she is not in problems," hoped Liam and looked at Mike hoe spoke with Morai, "what she is saying?"

"The masked figure is not the masked figure anymore and takes troops after her at the meeting with Ahsoka," responded Mike being worried for the safety of Ahsoka, "sadly, she doesn't go close enough to listen what they speak,"

"Damn," snapped Theo being angry because could not help, "I lost so much power because of that Oni blade,"

"Don't be hard with yourself," advised Liam putting the hand on the arm of Theo, "you've saved me and ten meters is not enough,"

"What is doing a Loth Cat here?" asked Ezra because could not believe what saw.

"I don't know, but it isn't here alone from what I see," noticed Mike how ran towards them the Loth Wolves, "they will take us to Ahsoka,"

"Kanan is that you?" wondered Ezra looking to the biggest Loth Wolf with blue eyes and saw how the Wolf laid down, "you don't know how happy I am to see you,"

"Liam, come on, we are waiting for you," spoke Theo trying to make Liam get up on the Wolf, "they just smile at you,"

"Are you sure they don't want me to be their food?" wondered Liam while looked at the Loth Wolves.

The Loth Wolves who accompanied Kanan roared at Liam and Kanan got up. He caught Liam from the leg, tossed him on his back and Theo caught him. Morai came on the belly of Mike and everybody from Kanan held his fur with power. The Loth Wolves ran and aligned to travel in time and space somewhere close to the place of meeting. In another area that was close to the meeting point were Rex, Sabine, and Wolf, who was ready to do something in case the meeting was a trap. Ahsoka saw from distance Barriss and before to have the chance to say something, Ezra, Liam, Mike, and Theo jumped from Loth Wolf with the weapons to their disposal. The troops of the masked figure showed up like it did Rex, Sabine, and Wolf. Each side was ready to attack first, but Ahsoka and Barriss yelled to everybody put the weapon down and discuss.

"You and your padawan respect the orders like Anakin," remarked Barriss knowing why Ahsoka took with her troops, "I don't expect to trust me after everything I have done to you, Ahsoka,"

"Do you know each other?" wondered Ezra looking at both.

"Both were padawan in the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars," recalled Kalani about the Clone Wars, "damn war that neither the clones, Jedi, and droids never supposed to win, just the empire,"

"In case you ask why you are here, Morai warn us you might be in problem," informed Mike resuming, "we just get help in case something bad might happen,"

"What do you plan to do? How do you get so much power?" wondered Ahsoka how Barriss made a small empire, "also, you dressed in Jedi clothes,"

"I want to make peace and settle the things once for all between us," responded Barriss resuming her idea, "about the power that I have, everything is due to Sidious and Vader,"

"It speaks the truth," informed Theo listening to her pulse, "can you be more specific?"

"The clones captured me, sent to Sidious, and he offered me a chance to survive by turning to the dark side," shared Barriss and looked at Ahsoka how showed the record, "how do you get the hand on that?"

"Nina took from Sidious archive that was in your possession, and again told the truth," responded Liam looking straight to Barriss, "what you said to Luminara?"

"Was the only way to survive, I never forgot about the Jedi way, and in the future, I would build an Empire," responded Barriss knowing the others would not believe her because Sidious show no mercy, "Sidious knew I told something to Luminara, but said it had other uses for me,"

"If I have right, you framed Ahsoka and at that time, Vader was Anakin," shared Durqok and made a conclusion, "so, in the day Anakin die, Vader born, and normally Vader should let his past and accept as he was,"

"That did not happen because Vader wanted to kill me, but Sidious stooped him," informed Barriss.

"So, for each attempt, Anakin had to revenge Ahsoka by killing you, Sidious offered you power," concluded Rex wanting to be sure, "it makes sense for everything is saying, but I have doubts,"

"I am aware as a Jedi, I shall focus on sensing the emotion, but is much more interesting to hear the heartbeats as a werewolf and yes, she doesn't lie or is very proficient at hiding her true emotions," realized Mike after listened to her pulses like Liam and Theo.

"Why do you capture me?" wondered Ezra.

"Firstly, Sidious called me and said all my power that I gathered because of Vader would disappear in a second," complained Barriss because knew at that moment Sidious might kill her, "after the death of the Grand Inquisitor, Sidious made me the Grand Inquisitor and when Sidious and Vader died, I took my part of empire,"

"My mistress took her troops on Mustafar, activated the factory of droids, called all droids back, and upgraded them," informed Kalani and chose to respond to Ezra's question instead of Barriss, "your mother give you birth exactly in the day when Sidious changed the Republic into the first Galactic Empire,"

"You make Ezra a symbol," realized Wolf and wondered, "why you go in the unknown regions?"

"To find Ezra, but instead to find Ezra, it finds us," responded Durqok without letting Barriss respond, "I am Durqok, the Grand Inquisitor and before to her show up, I was the leader of the cult Acolytes of the beyond,"

"In the first expedition, I find them and in the second I find Ezra," shared Barriss specifying, "Acolytes of the Beyond are one and the same with the Beyonders and according to Sidious, somewhere in the unknown regions lives a powerful entity who called Vader and Sidious,"

"I understand everything," said Ahsoka being curious to know, "why you chose me during the bombarding of the Jedi Temple?"

"You and Anakin were the most different Jedi and I wanted to see if they lost their way," responded Barriss explaining, "when I saw the Jedi, did not make any further investigations and sent you straight to the court, I was afraid to confess because the things escalated too fast,"

Ahsoka saw how Barriss bowed in her face and gave to hand to apologize for the things it had done. Ahsoka looked at Barriss and at her hand and after that looked to all who was present and especially to Liam and Theo. After this Ahsoka gave her hand to Barriss and Durqok yelled to all Inquisitors, they would use purple crystals instead of red. The Loth Wolves ran around them and teleported everybody to the closest camp where waited for the others to come. The starships came to the camp to take everybody from the camps and the allies of Barriss on the board of the Star Destroyers. Everybody knew somewhere in the space, Ragnos was there planning to wipe the Jedi and everybody who stayed in his path, but with this, everybody decided to continue the party on Toussaint because they won the battle and got a new ally.


	22. Chapter 17: Man from the Moon

The party ended after three days and everybody went to his duty because the fight was not over yet because the enemies crawled in the space. Because Ragnos was somewhere out there, and no signs of Disciples of Ragnos, Luke made an urgent meeting once Nina finished putting the pieces of the puzzle at their place to discover the plan of Ragnos. At the meeting came Luke, Nina, Ahsoka, Zady, Ahsara, Kyle, Mara, Rosh, Ezra, and Barriss. Other Jedi and Inquisitors trained or sent diverse theories to Luke and the others about the possible moves of Ragnos.

"For everything that happens is my entire fault," blamed Nina and pushed with the force a can in the wall, "they use me to infiltrate in your castle to be their scapegoat,"

"Nina, they visit me without to know to be sure Momin says the truth or not," confessed Barriss to make Nina feel better, "is not important whose fault is, is important to stop Ragnos once and for all for the sake of the universe,"

"At least we know will come to the Academy and will want to kill himself because I destroyed staff when possessed Tavion," informed Ragnos, "what is this map full of notes?"

"Everything that Nina succeeds to gather when infiltrates in the Disciples of Ragnos and Barriss," responded Rosh and looked at the holomap, "strangely, one of Tavion's advisors ask Tavion about Mustafar and Tavion says will hand it personally,"

"Kid, I know you feel guilty, but none of us know the effect of the scroll used to repair the staff," comforted Kyle and touched Nina on the arm, "Barriss do not know that might happen,"

"Do you realize Vader indirectly offer me knowledge beyond imagination and not know that might be possible?" wondered Barriss suggesting it was her fault, "those rats played everybody on fingers, including me,"

"Luke, in case you wonder how that was possible, for each attempt of Anakin to act in place of Vader, Sidious offered power to Barriss to make Vader inhibit Anakin," explained Mara because saw the reaction of Luke specifying, "we both had the same benefits, but I was Emperor's hand and Barriss an Inquisitor, let's say Grand Inquisitor,"

"Imagine all hate that Anakin had on Barriss, was just because making me leave from the Jedi," informed Ahsoka and looked straight to Barriss, "in a way or another you saved my life because I was the last thing who kept Anakin in the light side,"

"Let's turn to our ships, especially at the Academy," advised Ezra because did not want to discussion slip over, "we can use the ground in our advantage and I will train Jacen as Kanan train me,"

"Ahsara, something is bothering you?" wondered Zady while looked at Ahsara sensing her emotion.

"No, but I don't understand how the cult activity decreased after the destruction of the scepter and increased drastically once more when Nina joins them,"

"The answer is very simple," shared Nina and marked on the holomap a group of planets, "you just catch half of the members on the battle of Korriban, the others lickers stay on different planets until waiting for the signal,"

"What do you mean by this?" asked Luke and realized, "that means as we speak they go to regroup the forces,"

"Luke, if I have right, we just rid of almost 90% of their warriors, but not followers," responded Rosh being more specific, "the rest just love Ragnos, don't have the force, and we don't have the slightest idea where they mother base is,"

"Why they are still a threat?" wondered Barriss and explained, "if we get rid of Ragnos, all of them are destroyed because they can't take the force from other places,"

"Barriss has right, but the scepter is not the only thing who offers their powers," spoke Ahsoka and opened a file with the holomap, "Desann and Galak Fyyar create a project to infuse none sensitives with the force,"

"The true purpose of the project was the Valley of the Jedi and me to bring to them," informed Kyle and recalled the discussion with Mon Montana and Jan, "according to Mon Montana, is impossible,"

"Not entirely impossible," corrected Mara explaining, "Darth Sidious practiced Sith Alchemy and was one of the last Sith that ever practiced such arts in our days,"

"That's bad because we deal with Ragnos and no other ordinary Sith," panicked Jaden for a second sharing the reason, "Ragnos is the damn Sith Emperor from the Old Republic and at that time, the Sith Alchemy was in bloom,"

"That means he knows this forbidden knowledge long gone and can modify the project of Galak Fyyar," realized Ezra and optimistic looked at everybody, "if Scott's pack defeated the Wild Hunt, fallen Creators, Canaletto, and Zerstorer who was the equivalent in bad of the Holy Trinity, why we can't beat Ragnos?"

"You really know how to boost people moral, Ezra," appreciated Ahsara and resumed the idea of Ezra, "we are the protectors of peace and the one who must stop our eternal enemies, the Sith,"

"I agree with them," spoke Zady and asked rhetorical, "if we can't stop the Sith, who would do that in our place?"

Zady looked at everybody and opened his lightsaber and the others from the room followed his example and opened their lightsabers too. They put together the top of the lightsaber forming a circle. During this time, Durqok came dressed in the Temple Guard, threw his mask away, and joined the others in the circle. He told everybody his decision regarding the transformation of the Inquisitors of Barriss into the Temple Guard of Luke's Academy with the same responsibilities as the Temple Guards of the Jedi Temple from Coruscant had. Luke agreed on the proposal and made a special ceremony where the Inquisitors dressed in the clothes of a Temple Guard and created a new design of the staff combining Inquisitor model with Temple Guard model to have the ability to rotate the hilt automatically. While they discussed the plan of defense of the Academy, Ragnos, Tavion, and Momin arrived on Lothal after three days of traveling from unknown regions where found Momin's mask. When they arrived in the spaceport, somebody came to check the ship and Momin's mask corrupted the person making him put the mask on his face. When the person did that, Momin took full control over him.

"When I summoned you with the portal, I never thought you would break the rule of two," shared Momin and looked at Tavion, "I am aware she is your padawan and you feel responsible because I am your plan B of reaction,"

"I guess you want to say why I want to revive other Sith's," guessed Ragnos without letting Momin finish, "I want to create a Brotherhood of Sith and we are not animals to dominate the others,"

"No to mention, I had an apprentice and a master before Ragnos become my master," informed Tavion and added a few more arguments to prove to Momin they did not break the rule of two, "also, Grievous was indirectly the apprentice of Dooku like Ventress and you Momin, did not bother to find an apprentice because of your masterpiece,"

"Do you realize my masterpiece brings Ragnos back?" wondered Momin and wanted to say something, but Ragnos interrupted him.

"Can you stop acting both of you as two kinder garden children?" asked Ragnos and looked straight at them to make them stop, "perfect,"

"What you do there?" asked Tavion and looked at Ragnos how scanned the book with the holocall, "the book is much better than holographic version,"

"In case you don't see, I do something useful now like you," mocked Ragnos both of them and shared what was doing, "Thrawn's office was in the capital ship that the rebels destroyed and I did not believe such man let his collection to go on the Saturday water,"

"So, you believe he had a secret room for his relics," concluded Momin, took the book of Ragnos and opened at a specific page about blood magic, "this is the spell what we are going to use,"

"Why do you think this is the best option to use?" wondered Tavion and looked at Ragnos waiting to say something.

"Count Dooku killed his dear friend, Sifo Dyas, to offer Grievous the force by making a transfusion with Sifo Dyas blood," responded Momin and made a sign to Tavion to shut up to finish, "I don't need his blood at all to find Grievous,"

"Then make the potion and let's get out of here," advised Ragnos, "once we take Grievous, we go to Korriban,"

Momin took a plate and made a scratch with the knife to collect some of his blood. With the help of Sith Alchemy, transformed his blood into Sifo Dyas blood and performed a blood ritual managing to summon the spirit of Sifo Dyas who spoke thought Momin. During the ritual, other spirits came, but was destroyed by Ragnos and Tavion. Momin discovered where Grievous was and threw Sifo Dyas soul out. He led Tavion and Ragnos to the house and entered together. They looked around carefully because knew Momin's spell was impossible to fail. All three used the force sensor and discovered a puzzle. Tavion saw the puzzle before and resolved it with ease. When finished it, a secret door opened and before to check, Ragnos summoned the starship. They were amazed to find the body of Grievous intact and upgraded. When touched Grievous, the system of defense activated and some robots came. The guards could not resist a second against the power of Ragnos and Tavion. Momin took Grievous body and when Grievous body left the room where was stored, the alarm started. They entered in the starship and flew away in the hyperspace with the destination Korriban. The local forces searched the house and discovered Thrawn's artifacts and trophies. When checked the area, they spot lost spirits who roamed and the place of the blood ritual. As a result, the local forces contacted the Rebel Alliance to inform them about their findings and sent to them the recordings of the closest camera that caught the blood ritual. The Rebel Alliance passed the record to the Jedi Academy during the meeting and Ahsoka contacted Mike to see what can find about the blood ritual. At that time, Mike was in the bedroom of Liam and Theo and all three prepared to go to bed.

"Is everything fine?" wondered Liam and saw how Mike left the bathroom, "I hope is something important if you have to answer from the toilet,"

"Ragnos, Tavion, and Momin were on Lothal like an hour ago and left," responded Mike resumed the idea sharing to them his task, "Ahsoka said to find the purpose of the blood ritual from the record,"

"What is wrong with the record?" asked Theo and looked at it.

"The record is taken far away from a camera and don't have the sound," responded Mike and added one more mention, "also, the local forces from Lothal discover the secret office of Thrawn and according to them something is missing,"

"How they know what Thrawn might store there?" wondered Liam, got out from the bed, and checked some books, "I don't find anything useful here about general Thrawn or his treasures, neither something about a secret office,"

"True," confirmed Theo the saying of Liam, but competed for his idea, "they can figure out what Ragnos steal from Thrawn after the support of the object,"

"I am aware I am lazy, but can you give me the phone Mike," requested Liam the phone and asked Mike to give him using the force, "thanks, I will call Stiles to search because might has a chance at FBI,"

"Liam, talk with Stiles put Ariel to use her Hexenbiest powers to see the ritual," advised Mike and after five minutes Liam finished to talk with Stiles, "do you find something useful?"

"I am afraid to say no," informed Liam and shared his concerning, "from what I can see in the record, is a pagan ritual and many things can happen wrong,"

"Ariel tries to look what happens inside of Thrawn office or what Ragnos, Tavion, and Momin steal?" wondered Mike.

"Something from Thrawn collection blocked her magic," responded Liam and got in the bed, "the only thing that we have is the record, no more no less,"

"I don't see a problem at all in this," spoke Theo and saw the reaction of Mike and Liam, "don't get me wrong, but eventually will figure out what steal from Thrawn,"

"Dude, my fighting style is focused on emotion and most of the time I play the role of the hurt to make him let his guard down," confessed Mike his option regarding his fighting style, "I want to know who I deal first, and I am aware sometimes my trick fail and I am injured, but I master the healing,"

"Sorry, sometimes I must keep my mouth shut," apologized Theo seeing the reaction of Mike, "Liam your phone,"

"Is Stiles and sent a message," informed Liam and summarized the message, "on short, Thrawn get in his possession the mask of Grievous,"

"General Grievous?" wondered Mike being surprised to hear such thing, "I tell to Ahsoka what we find, and tomorrow we go to the moon,"

"The androids give you the location to the moon base?" guessed Theo and shut the light off, "I hope they have their own reasons to send you,"

"Actually they have a good reason because the purpose and the reason to keep the fight for androids is the humankind," shared Liam and added something important, "don't forget 9S model supposed to be killed by 2B model because find the truth about the humanity,"

"The truth about human extinction?" wondered Mike.

After this, all put the head on the pillow to sleep because the next day had to wake up in the morning to travel on the moon. They wondered what they might find there. It did not pass long until fall asleep. In the morning, they woke up, took breakfast, and went to Mike's ship to travel to the moon. On the way to the moon, they noticed for a second how looked like Earth from the Old World and how much the continents changed. After thirty minutes of travel, they were surprised to see indeed existed a base on the moon. Mike landed in the hanger and went together to see if was anybody there. They noticed servers with data and when wanting had a closer look, Liam heard a heartbeat from a fourth person. Liam warned Theo, Mike, and they ran after the person. Mike went into the ventilation system while Liam and Theo ran after him. Mike left from the ventilation system in front of him and Liam and Theo caught him from behind.

"I mean no harm," spoke Twardowski barely breathing, "I am Pan Twardowski,"

"Pan Twardowski?" wondered Liam because knew the must be impossible, "is impossible to live such long or to claim who you are to be,"

"Can somebody tell me what is going on here?" asked Mike because did not understand Liam's deportation, "Twardowski, if you are here, you know what is inside of those servers,"

"Pan Twardowski is the victim of Gaunter O'Dimm and according to the myth, before Gaunter to take his soul, he prays to Virgin Mary and on the way to hell, Virgin Mary made Gaunter to drop him on the moon where live to his end of days," informed Theo specifying, "you are the last person you expect to be here,"

"At this moment, nothing surprises me," shared Mike because could not believe who was, "how long you've been here?"

"I am afraid I can't answer to such question," responded Twardowski explaining, "I am here for far longer time to remember since I am here, but I see the destruction of the world in century 22,"

"That is in future?" guessed Liam and realized what truly meant, "oh, wait, you talk about the destruction of Old World,"

"Yes and that destruction happened because of the demons who disguise in humans provoked a war between humans and started indirectly a nuclear war," confirmed Twardowski, "in case you wonder how I survive such long, is because of the curse,"

"You are a free man and after some years you will die from old age," informed Theo and when wanted to say the reason Twardowski stopped him.

"Boy, I am ware I live on the moon, but this doesn't mean I am broken from the reality of your New World," warned Twardowski, "I have an idea who might be, but I don't feel an exchange,"

"Gaunter O'Dimm is no more," spoke Mike and used his force powers to sense the emotion, "why you are afraid?"

"Maybe the fallen Creators kill him, but are not his end because can come back as nothing happens," informed Twardowski and gave him a parchment, "according to this, nothing can stop a contract from completion, neither the death of the parts,"

"So, as long has a contract to finish, can come from the dead to finish it and make new ones," concluded Mike and realized what Ahsoka meant when was hard to get rid of him, "at least, can you tell us what represent this base of data?"

"The last traces of humanity in the eyes of YoRHa and I suppose you have an idea of what it is," guessed Twardowski because did not know other explication, "after the nuclear attack, the demon attack the lands and kill everything in their path, but only a few manage to survive because the elves trapped the demons in Ellcrys,"

"We know the droids get under the control and kill most of the Asia population and only a few survive," informed Theo and was curious to find more, "why YoRHa lied about the extinction of the humankind?"

"They were afraid to search further in the areas destroyed by demons and knew only a few survived the nuclear attack," answered Twardowski resuming his idea, "they believed lives were no more and to give hope to androids to fight for, they built this base,"

"So, everybody believes the only human life is on the moon without to know about the wars between species," concluded Mike.

"Can you tell us if you have an idea about the blood ritual showed in the record?" wondered Liam specifying, "we must know the purpose of the ritual and why to use it,"

"I can help you with this, but you must do something for me," informed Twardowski and made known his terms, "if I have right, that is the staff of Zerstorer and if promise you kill me, I will tell you everything,"

"We agree with your terms," agreed Liam and Mike with Theo did the same because understood the only thing that can save Twardowski from the eternal life was the staff.

Twardowski told them the ritual originally used by pellars from Earth and the purpose was to summon the spirit of a deceased unborn and let his spirit to speak through his body. This time the situation was a bit different because was not necessarily to be an unborn baby and the Sith used Sith alchemy to alter the blood. Because the blood was change with Sith alchemy, the blood resulted belonged to a force sensitive and can only lead to the same force sensitive whose blood belonged. All three realized due the comics read to the moon base, Ragnos, Tavion, and Momin summoned the spirit of Sifo Dyas to find Grievous. Twardowski asked Liam to end his suffering, but before to do that, warned to do not forget who the deities from Earth were. After this, Liam killed Twardowski and went with Mike and Theo to Mike's starship. On the way to the moon base, they talked with 9S, 2B, and A2 about their discovery.


	23. Chapter 18: Madhouse

The next day Liam, Mike, and Theo went to the police section as usual and saw a man who entered the office of Parrish. The man had two files with him and on his face was visible anxiety. Parrish with the person saluted and for a second Parrish made his eyes to glow and the man smiled. After that, both left from Parrish office and Parrish put Liam, Mike, and Theo to go in the office to sort some files while he went with the man to drink a coffee. Parrish took the man in his private car and drove to the nearest restaurant. On the way to the restaurant, Parrish sensed his frustration and preferred to wait until arriving at the destination and command something. After five minutes of driving, they arrived at the destination and waited for the meal. The man knew Parrish was Hellhound and decided to make the first step because he came seeking Parrish in the first place.

"Before to get to the subject, I want to know if you and your Hellhound get along well," spoke Arthur and held under his palm to cases, "I come in a point in my career when I can't rely on my skills because the world has evolved,"

"We understand and both reached to the decision we can't live without each other," informed Parrish about his relationship with the Hellhound, "what happened with the great Arthur Jacobson, master in reincarnation?"

"Your world destroyed all my studies, that happen," responded Arthur specifying, "since I helped you to deal with your alter ago, the Hellhound, and the discovery of the supernatural, I don't know if I can rally on my studies,"

"The things change and we must update to the new situation," advised Parrish because recalled poor's Arthur reaction when awoken the Hellhound through hypnosis, "sorry for the couch and other stuff from the house because I never meant setting them on fire,"

"Don't be sorry because I learn new things and is time to share with you why I come here," informed Arthur and handed to Parrish both files, "before to open them, I want to know if your world has an answer to my world,"

"From my point of view, the reincarnation is something that belongs to the supernatural and the supernatural can be just stopped by supernatural," explained Parrish and guessed the problem, "normally you work with a file, and not two and this belongs to FBI,"

"Good remark, Parrish," spoke Arthur and opened the files.

Parrish understood a serial killer called Edward Scarka entered in the body of Miles since birth and was a fight in the boy between two souls to get control of the body. He recalled from the introduction offered by Arthur Jacobson about reincarnation purpose and at age remained one soul. Arthur said to Parrish, his mother who loved Miles very much, wanted to kill him and Parrish understood Miles was gone forever. When Parrish wanted to ask why came at him, Arthur said it talked with the people from Eichen House to keep him there his death, but in the morning had a dream with Miles how cried to get out from there. At that moment, Parrish realized why Arthur was doubtful about his learnings and without to wait for a second, called Scott's pack to come to Derek's loft. After these, both entered in the car, and on the way to Derek's loft, Parrish told everything that could about the pack. When they arrived there, saw Scott's pack and Arthur was surprised to see Liam, Mike, and Theo again. Nikko and Gekko turned from the fireflies back to Oni and stole both files to give to Stiles. Stiles was surprised to see Edward Scarka case once more and told everybody about the case, but it did not understand at first the connection between Miles and Scarka, but the Good Void Stiles took over him a bit to say it. After this, Arthur informed them how Miles reached in Eichen House.

"Is everything alright?" wondered Mike and looked at everybody reaction, "I guess we are going to save Miles,"

"That we will do, but they will not offer Miles if we ask them nicely," informed Lydia and looked at everybody, "we must take Miles with the force out of the Eichen,"

"Mike, Eichen is not an ordinary house," informed Scott and tried to find a good explication, "is more likely a prison for supernatural creatures and instead to be killed, they are sent them,"

"Is very hard to take Miles from there, especially, if we don't know where it is hidden or if still Miles," shared Malia and resumed her idea, "that is not all because must get rid of Scarka too,"

"Any of you confront with a similar condition?" wondered Arthur because wanting to know if still hope was for Miles, "my research stop at the human, and never take in consideration the supernatural,"

"Me, you see me?" guessed Stiles and made waved to be easily noticed, "I was possessed by a Nogitsune, and my friends find a way to get rid of him, but the only way to get rid of somebody is to truly want that,"

"Stiles means once you are possessed by a Nogitsune, you are no more," shared Kira and smiled at everybody, "sadly, Nogitsune victims don't have friends who tried everything they could to recover their friend,"

"Still, are other ways for Scarka to make him disappear forever and the cure is in my hands," informed Liam and took Zerstorer staff, "this staff contains the power of all gods and according to the Grimms, who has it, can rule the world,"

"Not to mention, I with Liam are Grimms and maybe exist something in our books," resume Theo the idea of Liam, "also, we have Wesen friends and Mike is a Jedi and might have ideas,"

"Arthur, they are right," confirmed Parrish and saw the reaction of Arthur, "I am aware is too much information for you, but you come in the right place in case you want to save Miles,"

"Sadly, you make a major mistake when you decide to send Miles to Eichen House," groused Pawa and tried to be more specific, "Mountain ash is able to weaken the supernatural creatures a great deal and the bodyguards from there are brutes and ready to kill you at the first sight,"

"Sister, maybe is not such bad as we think, at least is bad for us, but not for Miles," suggested Nikko and showed Stiles with the finger, "Stiles was possessed by Nogitsune, but never entered in the closed unit from Eichen,"

"Do you realize Nogitsune is a supernatural creature and can't pass from mountain ash?" wondered Gekko being curious to find what Nikko meant.

"Nikko, do you try saying Scarka ghost never passes the mountain ash from the closed unit and Miles started manifest control over his body taking the control of fading grasp of Scarka?" wondered Mason and Nikko put the hand at the head saying, Roger Roger.

"So, how far Miles went in the closed unit, the bond between Scarka and Miles faded allowing for Miles free himself from full domination of Scarka," concluded Corey.

"Once we save Miles from Eichen, remain just to take Scarka out," deduced Nolan and had a burning question, "how we will do that?"

"I think I have an idea about this and thank Corey conclusion," shared Alec and almost everybody from the room realized they key word.

Arthur showed signs of major signs of confusion because in the beginning did not understand what Alec meant, but after some seconds with the help of others, realized they planned to bond Miles from his real mother. Arthur told Miles mother was dead and all from the room, in the eyes of Arthur, had a very odd reaction because did not care at all. Parrish smiled at Arthur remembering him the supernatural had his own ways to fix the situation and offered him a set of books with the pack and their friend's adventures in time and space. Arthur looked at Parrish with attention to see where opened the second book called Clash of the Titans. Parrish saw this, opened to chapter 23: A dream comes true and Arthur read the chapter with interest understanding the death was not the end, but the beginning of a new life. After this, all sat at the table with the plans of Eichen House to find a way to enter in the closed unit without to destroy the barrier of mountain ash to allow Scarka went at Miles before them. While they make the plan, Scott's pack told some adventures of them that were not in the books, but happened before and after their first travel in the past, when saved Devout's pack. Arthur was more and more surprised and could not believe his ears what heard. As a result, Arthur swore on the finger would not start his work again until reading the other books because never believed the world around him was such complex. Mike took a pause and went on the roof to contact A2, 2B, 9S, and Ahsoka to know if they can give a hand in the freeing of Miles from Eichen. When Mike wanted to leave, Theo came to smoke a cigarette and went together inside to inform others about the additional help received. Ahsoka was with Luke and Kyle and they both heard the conversation.

"I guess you leave and let us deal with this dirty work," guessed Katarn and made a sign to Ahsoka and Luke to sit at the table, "what is the fire?"

"One of Attila's slaves who is a serial killer reincarnated in the body of a child and the child's fate seemed doomed," responded Ahsoka and smiled because Kyle and Luke understood what Ahsoka meant, "the child is in the closed unit of Eichen and the one who get full control of him, start losing because of the mountain ash,"

"It seems your padawan corrupt you when it comes about the conflict between Romania and Hungary when comes about Transylvania," informed Kyle resuming his idea, "Romanians are there long before to bozgors to come, but sadly, the Romanians are peaceful people and bozgors take them as idiots,"

"Can we return to the subject? Mountain ash?" asked Luke curious because heard the words, "wait for a second, most of them are supernatural creatures, and can't cross the mountain ash,"

"True and Mike need the androids and me to help the humans to enter in the closed unit of Eichen," confirmed Ahsoka explaining, "they can handle this by their own, but if the Hellhound burns the barrier of mountain ash, the serial killer will reach the child first,"

"How do you keep the serial killer out from the boy?" wondered Kyle.

"Let's say I learn some tricks in one of my adventures and I teach my padawan some of them," responded Ahsoka to make them curious, "the ability is force seal, borrowed from one of the Creators called Kaguya and people who use her energy call it chakra,"

"One soul can control a body and no more," realized Luke, "the soul of a serial killer is outside the closed unit of Eichen, but still bound to the child,"

"Once the seal is done, the serial killer can't take full control over the child," resumed Kyle the idea of Luke and had a burning question, "who will make the seal?"

"I let Mike do that because I don't have the slightest idea when Disciples of Ragnos plan to attack, Mike has some additional fuel, and I can find plans to use the jungle in our benefit," responded Ahsoka and informed her decision, "is no point to stay here and do almost nothing when your enemies hide behind the finger,"

"This happens because Nina has their plans and they reject to fight until Ragnos returns," explained Luke the phenomena, "sadly, we don't know where is their main base, but we know they have around of twenty-three Star Destroyers,"

"I see some things far worse in my life," assured Ahsoka, "may the force be with you,"

Ahsoka went to the hangar where met with Barriss and Ahsara, told them where she was going and why. Barriss wanted to accompany Ahsoka, but Ahsoka refused because her help was a need at the Academy. She understood Ahsoka's decision and Ahsoka promised she would return at the Academy before the attack of Ragnos. After a brief discussion, Ahsoka went to her ship with the destination Earth, but before to go in Beacon Hills, she went to take 2B, A2, and 9S. In the meantime, Ragnos, Tavion, and Momin arrived at the planet Hoth and stopped starship power because the Rebellion had scanners to detect them. Ragnos used the force and pulled the starship on the surface of an asteroid. Rebels spent there sometime and left because did not find anything.

"Your sister is very bad, Tavion," informed Momin after they almost were caught, "we stay here or we continue the journey?"

"Let's wait here a bit longer because they don't know about Korriban," advised Ragnos, "if they catch now, we don't have any support,"

"Still, they don't know where is the main base," shared Tavion and made an ugly look at Momin, "they are some dogs who lose their scent and dig everywhere to find their lost bone,"

"My dear, do you realize you are a dog too?" wondered Momin and showed a hologram with Nina, "next time choose your words well,"

"Thanks, Momin, I appreciate a lot your comment regarding my love," accused Ragnos and pushed him in the next room, "next time choose your words well and be grateful because I don't destroy your host,"

"Are you afraid we will not find a body for Momin on Korriban?" wondered Tavion and looked at Momin how came from the next room, "at least we will have some privacy,"

"The only thing you can find on Korriban are lost souls and bugs," informed Ragnos, "none of this can hold your helmet,"

"I guess we should move faster because I don't know how much time we have until these will discover us," guessed Momin after the encounter with the Rebels.

"Actually this happens because one of our Star Destroyers passed here some time ago," informed Ragnos and opened the map of the galaxy, "most of the Star Destroyers abandoned their route and the Rebellion spot them,"

"I wonder if they know our mission," shared Tavion her curiosity.

"If I was in their place, I would focus more on defense and not to tail the enemies," informed Ragnos, "the Academy is in a jungle,"

"They can use the jungle in their advantage," complained Tavion about Rebellion advantage, "they have an advantage on terrain and us in space,"

"Also, from what I know Yavin 4 is unpopulated," added Momin, "we can't take control of something to make them surrender,"

"If we attack something else, the Jedi will consider our pussies," advised Ragnos, "I ordered strictly before our leave nobody to dare to think to bait the Jedi,"

"What happens if somebody doesn't respect your order?" wondered Momin.

"Pays with his head and for Tavion I will make an exception," answered Ragnos and resumed his idea, "we will break up,"

"Ouch," said Tavion, "this is unfair,"

"Is fair than you think because you actually set this trap where we are both," warned Ragnos, "you forget when you make me sweet eyes?"

"Is your fault and not mine," remembered Tavion to Ragnos, "you don't tell me your plan, and I use the most efficient weapon against mankind at the disposal of a woman, seduction,"

"If you keep continuing about this, I will," spoke Momin and left the room.

"Some privacy," mumbled Tavion and pulled Ragnos on the floor from the chair.

Momin heard that and opened the holomap to see the routes of the Star Destroyers in real time to know when change the route to Mustafar. Also, to occupy his time, polished armor of Grievous a bit more and opened the music to not hearing the sounds of happiness of Tavion. After this, checked the route and observed, in three days would arrive on Korriban. He did not interrupt Ragnos and Tavion with that piece of information and after a few seconds saw how the starship flew again with the destination Korriban.


	24. Chapter 19: The Escape

In the morning arrived Ahsoka with 2B, A2, and 9S at Derek loft to make the last preparations for the breaking in the Eichen House with Scott's pack. In this time, Parrish went to the Eichen House accompanied by Arthur to ask nicely the owners of the house to take Miles back, but they refused it. Parrish called reinforcements and who blocked all the ways to leave the house with the purpose to stop everybody from leaving Eichen House. After this, Parrish called everybody the negotiations failed and the only way to get Miles out the building was with the brute force. People from Eichen remained a bit stupefied when saw the reaction of the police and with the help of a megaphone yelled to there was no hope for Miles and was in the best place without harm somebody else. In a few minutes arrived Scott's pack with some additional helpers. At the rescue mission, came Stilinski to assist at the mission and went to Parrish and Arthur where Stiles was.

"Are not too many forces deployed for the rescue of a boy?" wondered Stilinski while saw so many police cars and a helicopter, "I am afraid to ask what you have in mind,"

"The calling of FBI fit more, but we have them," spoke Stiles and showed him, Scott's pack, and the additional allies, "while we speak, from France are coming Devout, Kincaid, and Jennifer to help us lift the curse,"

"Are you sure this will work?" wondered Arthur and explained his doubts, "you risk so much for the saving of a child that you never meet in your life,"

"Arthur, none of our friends abandon when our alter ego likes Nogitsune, Kira's Kitsune, or my Hellhound take control over us," shared Parrish, "if we must demolish that house to get Miles out, we will make it without to blink because we know the best this feeling to not be in control and a danger for anybody else,"

"Only fault that Miles has is his mother gives him birth in such cruel worlds and a bullshit serial killer reincarnated in his body," assured Parrish and showed the plans, "if means to keep Miles safe, we will not deactivate the generator that holds on the security system, even that might weaken us,"

"Actually weaken the supernatural creatures, but we assume this risk," shared Stiles and calmed Arthur, "not to mention we have some force sensitives and androids that gladly offer their help,"

"Fine, is your world and not my world," sighed Arthur, "never mind, I should say our world because the supernatural is known over the world and each day past, more and more humans accept this new concept and ally with you,"

"Welcome in the epicenter of the supernatural, my friend," welcomed Stilinski, "this is the place where the supernatural show the fangs,"

"When I think the planet, we live has more secrets that need to be discovered, my headache come over and over again," wept Arthur, "the one who knows the little are the luckiest in my opinion,"

"I must contradict you," informed Stiles, "people crave to know the truth and as long they live, they learn,"

"Let's get to work," advised Parrish, "time to get Miles from there,"

Mike and Ahsoka jumped the huge fence and the pods helped 2B, 9S, and A2 to get over it. 2B, 9S, and A2 were in guard and looked at Mike and Ahsoka how lifted Scott's pack one by one above the huge fence. In a minute, everybody was in the garden of Eichen House and looked at the map displayed by the pod of 9S. They came to the decision to make not affect the full circuit and Ahsoka hacked the security system and noticed were some guards at the entrance. Mike put Nikko, Gekko, and Pawa to shift into fireflies and put them in the pocket because planned to get inside through the ventilation system. When arriving at the reception room, Mike signaled Ahsoka and after that, threw a smoke grenade. Mike jumped from ventilation and when the guards attempted to attack, the Oni showed up giving a hand. Theo closed his eyes, took a long breath and took Ahsoka by hand to teleport at the reception room where was Mike and the Oni. He fell on the bottom and Nikko and Gekko came to him while Pawa helped Mike and Ahsoka to knock up the guards. After finishing that, all three sealed the main doors and went to Theo.

"I am fine," shared Theo and gave the hand to Mike to help him climb because offered his hand, "no need to worry about me,"

"What happen?" wondered Mike and looked straight to Theo's eyes, "you know I am stubborn and when I need to know something or do something, nothing can change my intention,"

"You have from whom to learn," beamed Theo while looked at Ahsoka and hugged Mike, "the telluric currents weakens my powers and may influence the destination,"

"Rest there while we tie these guards," advised Ahsoka explaining, "we need to get the others inside, but next time say if you need your powers to need to be boosted, just say,"

"I am aware you understand now and prefer to make a sign with the eye that means yes," noticed Pawa and looked around, "do you see a rope or something else to tie them?"

"I don't see rope around, but we can tie them with their shackles from something," realized Gekko and took the comlink from Mike, "time to contact the others to inform about this situation,"

"Don't rush the situation," yelled Nikko at Gekko, "let the boy rest,"

"Ahsoka, do you really want to seal Miles?" wondered Mike and asked her when Ahsoka tied a guard by the radiator.

"I teach you well and you have additional fuel than me in this situation," responded Ahsoka and looked at Mike, "I am aware Miles is not your padawan, but sometimes you must find a constructive way to use your feelings to help others,"

"Sorry, if Interferer in the relation master-padawan, but is something that needs to be mentioned," apologized Nikko and looked at both, "you will not just save Miles, you will revenge your nationality for what Scarka nationality done to your country,"

"Guys, how desperately do you think are Eichen to keep Miles?" wondered Pawa and showed to the finger.

"Such desperate to let the habitants out from their cells, I guess," responded Gekko and saw how came some supernatural creatures.

The supernatural creatures were two werewolves, three werecoyotes and a Werejaguar accompanied by three Berserkers. Theo advised them to kill the Berserkers because the humans used in their creation were no more. As a result, Ahsoka and Mike opened their lightsabers and pushed the enemies in the wall to create an opening. With the opening, they killed the Berserkers and put the lightsabers aside. Theo transformed into a werecoywolf and attacked a werewolf, the Oni attacked the werecoyotes, Mike with Ahsoka attacked the Werejaguar and the remaining werewolf. All of them rallied on martial arts to do not damage too much the creatures from Eichen. Once the team beaten the creatures, everybody from outside sat on a carpet and Theo teleported the carpet inside with everybody who sat on it. He did that with the help of Ahsoka who boosted his powers. Deaton who was with Scott's pack took mountain ash and surrounded the released supernatural creatures to do not allow them to escape. After this, the heroes, spilled in two teams to cover a large area to stop the supernatural creatures attack by surprise and send them back to their cells. They reached that conclusion because was only one way to the closed unit of Eichen was holding the most dangerous supernatural creatures. In the first team were Mike, A2, Liam, Theo, Nolan, Kira, Pawa, Scott, Malia, and Deaton.

"How many times you risked your lives to save the people you do not know?" wondered Nolan and looked around stupefied, "is the first time when you do such a thing, I guess,"

"Is not the first time when we do such thing," shared Scott and looked at Theo, "we've done this before when try to save each chimera of Dread Doctors,"

"Deaton, do you have any experience in reincarnation?" asked Pawa very curious.

"I read about such things, but I never encountered before," confessed Deaton being very calm, "the reincarnation and the possession is different, but based on the same concept,"

"That means we can get Scarka out as we do with other supernatural creatures," concluded Scott, "still, is much better to talk with Arthur about this because he is an expert,"

"Arthur's knowledge is limited," informed Malia, "the best way is to speak with Miles because he experiences such things and maybe we have a cure at one of the systems,"

"I wonder if the Skinwalkers have an idea about this, but they are dead because of Lycaon," shared Kira and ran away because Mike sneezed with power, "you are aware you can kill somebody with your sneeze?"

"Not even my classmates from the highs school and faculty don't adapt with my sneeze, but nobody died in these years, so no need to panic," comforted Mike everybody with a big smile on his face, "I am not a werewolf, but my smell is more sensitive than the other and when I sense a powerful smell, I sneeze,"

"You sneeze?" asked Liam and looked at Mike, "you wake up the people from the dead, and as your classmates from high school say according to you, you make holes in the ground when sneeze and the people under you, look at the ceiling to see who destroy their house,"

"Liam said that because Mike woke him up few times and the last time, Mike was in the living room with me," shared Theo, sensed something, and looked at Mike, "I sense a smell of desert dust and is not the first time when I sense this smell before,"

"Can you remember when you sense that smell before?" guessed A2.

"Theo has right, I remember this smell and is not the first time when I sense it too," shared Scott and went to smell Kira's shirt, "is the same desert dust that I sense on Kira and at Shiprock,"

"Shiprock?" asked Kira stupefied, "I wonder what does a Skinwalker here,"

"If we are here, let's take a look because the smell is not far away from here," advised Malia.

"Who knows what might happen with that Skinwalker?" asked Pawa rhetorical, "maybe will join in Scott's pack,"

"Mike, I was kidding," confessed Liam, "are you mad on me?"

"No, not at all," responded Mike, "I am thinking how terrifying can be this place and I remember my sneeze can be heard outside from a distance for almost 200 meters,"

"That's a record," admired Theo and recalled first time when heard Mike sneezing, "if you don't hear before how it sneezes or if you are unprepared, his sneeze can be deadly,"

"Deadly sneeze or not, we have company," murmured A2, "the prisoner must wait,"

Some guards came and all of them opened their electric baton at the same time. Mike went in front of everybody, saw the first guard had more grades than others did and took his lightsaber from the belt. He mimicked how opened his lightsaber, pulled the first one and everybody saw how plunged the lightsaber into him cutting from chest to head. After this threw the lightsaber and cut the guard in pieces. Everybody was shocked to see such thing and the guards ran away. When everybody wanted to ask why Mike killed that man with cold blood, Theo said everything was an illusion and noticed that because Mike held the fist tight like wanted to keep something together. Scott went seeing if the guard had a pulse because his mind could not percept how that was still in one peace. He sensed his pulse and took a pair of shackles to tie him up. Mike shared to everybody was much easier to affect the environment with the mind trick because the environment did not have a brain to oppose a resistance, but the environment altered can send a direct stimulus to the brain to affect it. Theo and Scott used their scent to guide everybody and found a Skinwalker in a cell. The Skinwalker told to them had a sister that fall in love with Forest Kitsune and was somewhere in New York, but before to have the chance to see her; guards from Eichen caught him. Everybody understood he was speaking about Amalia, love of Aaron Keller and freed him continuing the journey to the closed unit. In the second team was Ahsoka, 2B, 9S, Corey, Mason, Stiles, Lydia, Nikko, Gekko, and Parrish who arrived at the door where the closed unit of Eichen started.

"They should arrive by now," gasped Parrish, "I hope they are fine,"

"Ahsoka, can you contact Mike?" asked Mason and wondered what might happen, "to be beaten by Eichen, is impossible,"

"Wait for a second to catch a signal," advised Ahsoka and went to a corner, "the signal is weak, but Mike says, they find Amalia's brother,"

"As far I remember they are not in good relationships because Amalia refused to return to Mexico and fall in love with a Kitsune," recalled Mason and looked at Corey, "Corey, what you plan to do?"

"I hope to see more things when I become invisible," shared Corey and made invisible, "everything seems normal here, but I have a bad feeling about that,"

"Cupcake, what happen?" wondered Nikko because did not hear a word from Corey, "answer or say something,"

"There it is," saw Gekko and looked at Corey, "you seem disturbed,"

"I understand, that creature from there is very ugly and I never see such thing in my life," shared 9S and looked at the cell where Corey looked.

"I saw a naked man there in invisibility mode with that ugly creature and the naked man was very surprised to see I see him," shared Corey stupefied.

"That creature is a Sluagh and can take the appearance of the lost souls bond to him," informed Stiles, "I see it before when went to visit Valack to help us to defeat the Dread Doctors,"

"Lost soul?" asked Lydia and looked at everybody, "Scarka might be a lost soul too,"

"I don't see anything on my sensors and how Ahsoka looks, suggest not luck at all," shared 2B.

"Time to see if we see something," spoke Ahsoka and took Corey from hand making invisible both, "is nothing there except the Sluagh, but I sense an evil presence,"

"Corey, the guy had two different colors at eyes?" wondered Stiles and was more specific, "the guy suffered from heterochromia and had an eye blue and the other brown like Miles?"

"Who the hell are you? What do you know about Miles?" asked Scarka and made visible shocking everybody.

"That guy is a ghost?" asked 9S, looked at Scarka and touched him, "I am not mad, but I never see a ghost before,"

"Not to mention, as androids can transfer our data in a new body," resumed 2B and looked at Scarka, "your days are numbered, trust me,"

"Do you realize, you can't harm me?" wondered Scarka and threatened them, "once Miles left the closed unit, his body would be mind and you can do nothing to stop me,"

"I suggest you be ready," advised Nikko and tried to touch Scarka, "don't think if you are a ghost, you are different, and we dealt with similar situations before,"

"Actually, they have an advantage besides of you because we deal with supernatural creatures," shared Gekko, "you are just a mere human who enters in the body of an innocent child,"

"I warn you; you don't know who you are dealing with," threatened Scarka, "maybe you find a way to stop my influence over Miles, but this is just the beginning,"

"The beginning?" asked Parrish and looked at Scarka transforming in Hellhound, "I am a Hellhound and I will take you in hell,"

"Do that and Miles will die too, deputy," encouraged Scarka the saying of Parrish and smiled to them especially to Lydia, "Miles is bound to me, if I am sent to hell, I will grab Miles with me and lady, you have beautiful hands,"

"Beautiful hands?" wondered Lydia, "you chose the wrong person to have a fetish with; I am a Banshee, a harbinger of death, and if you are flesh and bonds, I swear, I scream with such power to shatter your skull in pieces,"

"I study the case of Scarka at FBI, but I think is much better to be prepared for everything, just in case," shared Stiles and looked at Scarka, "is a very dangerous person and I don't know is calm because of his insanity or has an ace in the sleeve unknown to us,"

The first group arrived at the destination too with Jay, brother of Amalia and saw the naked man with them. Mike called the naked man in Romanian, Attila's slave and bozgor and the naked man turned instantly his head to Mike because heard Romanian. Scarka swore Mike in Hungary and Mike at first wanted to use the moded comlink with holocall included, to know what said about him, but abandoned the idea. After this Mike, Stiles, Lydia, Nolan, Deaton, Mason, Corey, and A2 entered in the closed unit of Eichen. On the way to Miles, they fought with guards and let unconscious to them on the floor, tied with shackles from different stuff or thrown in empty rooms where usually mad people were. The last line of defense, surrender and not oppose any resistance at all. One of the guards gave them the key to open Miles cell and when open the cell, saw Miles in a corner.

"Do not hurt me, please," yelled Miles, "stay back,"

"Miles, we are here to save you," spoke Mike, showed to Miles his lightsaber and opened it, "you know what is this?"

"A lightsaber, a white one," responded Miles and saw Corey who looked like Mike, "you are a Grey Jedi? Why that guy looks like you?"

"Guys, I have a little problem," murmured Corey and looked at everybody, "I can't change back,"

"Corey, calm down," advised Deaton, "this is a secondary effect and will not last long,"

"Miles, he is a Grey Jedi and you should not be scared," advised Stiles and looked at Miles how trembled, "I know what you feel and we will not allow to Scarka harm you or take control over you,"

"How you do that?" wondered Miles and looked surprised, "you better leave me here, I can't live without my family,"

"Dude, that isn't going happening," informed Mason, "we can take Scarka away from you and save your parents, but you need to come with us,"

"Not so fast," warned A2 and looked Mason, "you forget the most important part,"

"Miles, lie in the bed for a second and don't be afraid," requested Mike and after saw him in bed, pulled the shirt up, "the only way to keep Scarka out is to seal him in you to don't allow him to go in another body and create a barrier between your side and his side of soul,"

"As long that is on me, Scarka can't control me?" wondered Miles and looked at his belly.

"Yes sweetie," responded Lydia and looked at Mike, "now I understand why Ahsoka chose you to do that,"

"The big disadvantage of Scarka is Mike because Mike relies on emotion as a master of Ataru does," shared Stiles, "doesn't matter as much strength have Scarka because Mike force not allow at all to control him,"

"You supposed to be Milers?" wondered Nolan and shook his hand, "I talk with a guard and said when we leave from the closed unit, Eichen will open,"

"Let's better not waste the time here," advised Lydia and looked at one of the guards who followed them, "you don't know when they change their mind,"

"Are you a human?" wondered Miles and looked at A2.

"I am an android and is a long story about us," answered A2 and made a sign with the eye, "you will discover soon,"

"I think is time to go," advised Nolan.

"Remains to take Scarka out of him," shared Stiles resuming his idea, "he will be history,"

"Sadly, I can't predict when his soul will die," lamented Lydia.

The third group left the closed unit; Miles saw Scarka and hugged the closest one. After this, Miles made courage to leave from the closed unit; Scarka tried to control him and failed, but sensed the mark of Mike. Scarka swore Mike, and wanted to hit Mike in the face. Mike enchanted his hand with the force and caught Scarka's hand squeezing it. Miles, as a result, screamed because was bond to Scarka and everybody realized that. Mike apologized Miles, all left Eichen House and Miles were happy to see Arthur. After this, Liam, Mike, Theo, Ahsoka, took Miles to Dunbar house, while the others returned to their house to prepare for the second part of the plan. A2, 2B, 9S, and Jay at the proposal of the rest, decided to stay in Derek's loft and visited Beacon Hills.


	25. Chapter 20: Smoke and Mirrors

It passed two days since our heroes freed Miles from Eichen, but Scarka was still inside of him. To know how was the situation, Jay, Kira, and Pawa, made a visit to Dunbar house to see if was ant change in the behavior of Miles. Because Jay sensed something was wrong with Miles, besides sharing the body with a serial killer, asked Pawa to test him. Pawa agreed to test Miles and explained to Miles in what the procedure was. Scarka looked at them with interest and saw how took Miles from the ear. When Pawa finished, Miles fell unconscious on the carpet and Jay checked behind the ear to see the result. After this, Liam took Miles from the carpet; put near Mike took it and put his head over his chest holding him in arms.

"What represents this sign behind the ear?" wondered Mike and rubbed Miles hair.

"That is the sign for somebody who is not himself," responded Kira being confused about the decision of Jay, "why you ask Pawa to test Miles when we know Scarka is in him?"

"As a Skinwalker, I meet many spirits and from what I can see Scarka is mad, but not stupid because even now when entering in contact with this zoo, is confident," answered Jay, "if you want Miles safe, take Scarka out from him and break the bond because something bad is happening,"

"Miles soul is mostly clean and Scarka's influence is relatively small in comparison when reaching full control of him," shared Pawa and looked at Scarka, "in the side where Scarka is in control, I sense something hidden,"

"What do you hide there? Your secret weapon?" wondered Ahsoka and threw an orange passing through him falling in a plate, "you will regret each second of your life for what you have done,"

"Master Jedi, I don't regret anything and your plod is the one who blocks the ninja to do their job," responded Scarka and looked ugly to make, "you should teach your padawan the manners,"

"Actually, Mike knows the manners and is no need to Ahsoka teach him anymore," spoke Liam and showed Mike his palm to make the salute, "sadly, you are a dirty slave of Attila, no more, no less,"

"I realize how stupid we are, especially Scott's pack except for Kira and the Oni," realized Theo and grabbed his phone from the pocket to call somebody, "I know how to get Scarka out from Miles and look who open his eyes,"

"What happens? Why am I here?" wondered Miles.

"Stay there," advised Mike and held Miles from hand, "you will be fine and from how I look at Theo, he figure out something,"

"Why do you call Corey?" wondered Liam and looked stupefied at Theo after realized why, "now I remember Corey pulled a wild hunt rider from the new generation in our world by accident and maybe we can do the same thing with Scarka or at least try,"

"That might work and the secondary effect of Corey looking as Mike disappears," informed Ahsoka and recalled the events from Eichen, "Corey sees Scarka when making invisible near that ugly creature named Sluagh and after that, Scarka show his face,"

"I guess you never expect such thing," guessed Pawa and looked at the reaction of Scarka, "this zoo or how you call, has more secrets than you ever imagine,"

"I admit, I am impressed, but this is not enough to stop me because a piece from me will remain in Miles as long as the bound is active," threatened Scarka and looked at Miles, "still, if you get rid of me once for end, Miles always will have the blood of his family on his hands,"

"Not for a long, idiot," warned Kira, "some of us know exactly what Miles feels because we at a point in our life, face such type of problems,"

"What about the death of his mother?" asked Jay and looked at everybody stupefied because not understood the reaction of all from the room.

"My friend, in their eyes, the death is not a problem," responded Scarka showing some signs of frustration.

After an hour, Corey, Nolan, and Mason came and Corey touched Scarka. At that moment, Scarka turned into flesh and bones once more. He never expected to feel the breath of air or the sense of how his flesh entered in contact with different materials. Ahsoka had by accident at her disposal a pair of durastel handcuffs and put to Scarka. After this, Scarka went to door led by Ahsoka, Pawa, Kira, and Jay, but before to leave the house wanting to spit Mike and Miles. Mike caught his spit with the force and threw it on the face of Scarka. Theo went to Ahsoka to give a key to a special prison made by his father and he, Liam, Mike, Corey, Miles, and Corey looked a huge car came to take Scarka to the prison being accompanied by Ahsoka, Kira, Pawa, and Jaw to be sure would not escape. Scarka entered the police section and Arthur with Parrish was amazed to see Scarka in flesh in bones in their arrest. Parrish gave strict orders to his personnel to visit Scarka with his permission. Once Scarka was in prison, Ahsoka returned to Dunbar house while Kira took Jay to her come. When Ahsoka returned to the house, Corey and Mason were long gone and went upstairs in the bedroom to see what Liam, Miles, Mike, and Theo did.

"You prepare to go to bed at this hour?" asked Ahsoka.

"I want to sleep, but I don't want to be alone," responded Miles and climbed in Mike's bed near Mike.

"Theo, why you give that key to Ahsoka?" asked Mike realizing that was not a simple cell.

"That cell is made by my father with some tricks learn at the Academy of magic to keep inside most dangerous beings like Wesen and supernatural creatures," responded Theo, "I am aware Scarka is a human, but done pretty insanely things and knows something that we don't know,"

"So, is much better to hold him in such a cage until we break the bound spell," concluded Liam and looked Ahsoka how grabbed a chair, "after the bound is break, Scarka is good as dead,"

"Miles, do you feel different?" asked Theo and before to say something else, saw how Liam threw his pillow in Miles, "sometimes, I think, even a child is more mature than you,"

"I feel much free and don't have the feeling Scarka might control me or how I leave from my body like happen in my house from Pennsylvania or do not remember the things another claim I do," responded Miles being sad because recalled his family was ruined.

"Miles, don't lose hope," advised Mike, and hugged Miles, "the hope dies last and in a few days the things will change,"

"I must say, Scarka is not impressed from what he sees and I can say this from my vast experience in my life that happen in a day," shared Ahsoka, used her small finger to lift the pillow, and threw it in Liam.

"Two force users in the same room," murmured Liam because did not know who threw the pillow in him, "as far I remember from Kira, you fight with three Inquisitors and Vader on Malachor, meet Sidious in the World between Worlds and end up living a second in a week,"

"Interesting day in my opinion," shared Theo and looked at Ahsoka, "Miles before to get upstairs, want somebody read to him, but I think is much better to tell some things about Star Wars,"

"Look at the tiny fly how to become more energy when hearing about the life experience of beings who live in space," observed Mike and kissed him on the head.

"You really enjoy taking care of kids," noticed Liam and got out from the bed to go near Miles, "stare contest?"

"You cheat, cheater," yelled Miles at Liam because Liam transformed in a werewolf and made him laugh, "Is not fair,"

"Come on, everybody goes in his bed," spoke Ahsoka and looked at Theo, "now from the fault of somebody, I must tell a story,"

"Not entirely," informed Theo, "yesterday, I with Liam told him a story and now is your turn,"

Ahsoka smiled at Theo and started to say about the types of Jedi that existed at the Jedi Academy and after finished, let Mike say about the meaning of the lightsabers colors. After some minutes, Miles was already in the land of dreams and Ahsoka left the bedroom closing the light, not before to whisper Ahsoka good night to Liam, Mike, and Theo. Ahsoka went to sleep in the room of Theodas and left on the chair a small camera just in case to not happening something bad. In the morning, Jennifer, Kincaid, and La Bete arrived in Pennsylvania and entered in Miles house to find something to destroy the bonding spell.

"This is a bad sign," shared Devout and looked around, "everywhere I look, I can sense the strength of Miles how desperately try to tame Scarka, but failed,"

"What we try to find here?" wondered Kincaid being worried the spell might fall, "I think we must talk to Miles to know what his mother enjoys and not pick a random thing,"

"I say this is a bad idea," informed Jennifer and confessed to Kincaid and Devout what bothered her, "I guess you notice I am not in my waters since I come in Pennsylvania and that is, I live before to turn into Jennifer Blake,"

"You lie or hide something because your heartbeats rise up when you say about Pennsylvania," noticed Kincaid and grabbed Jennifer from the hand, "either are you Jennifer Blake or Julia Bacarri, I don't care and you can say everything without to somebody judge you,"

"Let's Sarah, Miles mother, know Julia Bacarri, but not Jennifer Blake, because of the Alpha pack of Deucalion," shared Jennifer, "I see Sarah for the last time in 2009 when leave to Beacon Hills to attend at that meeting which turns me in Jennifer because of Marco, Deucalion's beta, and Deucalion madness,"

"If you know this woman, I think you must decide what we must take from the house and don't feel guilty for this because you never know her situation," advised Devout, "you are a talkative person and the main reason why you never try to get in contact with her is your fear that her never understand our world,"

"Sarah and John are that type of person who never believes in supernatural and gets hardly convinced about something," informed Jennifer and went upstairs followed by Devout and Kincaid, "Scarka stay in Miles since birth and Sarah discover very late this, not to mention at first refused to believe,"

"Stop for a second and don't advance," yelled Devout and took a long big breath, "on this hall, Miles lose the fight with Scarka, but his last wish is to tell to his mother how much loves her and if she loves him,"

"I sense this too," shared Kincaid and looked around because heard a strange noise, "we are not alone here,"

"If is Scarka I will be glad to rip his heart from his body and smash it in my hands," threatened Jennifer, "show yourself and not hide like a coward,"

"Do you know this is private propriety and don't have any business here?" asked Yamashiro and pulled his sword from his chest.

"Prepare to die; intruders," threatened Hatsu, "not even to make a shadow on Earth are good,"

"Guys, why you hurry?" wondered Daigo and looked at the reaction of Devout, Kincaid, and Jennifer, "we are four; they are three, but I am curious who are they and why they come here,"

"Perfect, four Oni Commandant that appear from nowhere," sniffed Devout and make his eyes glow red and became covered by smoke, "I am a man of action and if you don't want to be ripped apart, leave as you can and never return,"

"Holy shit," yelled Ashida and looked at the beast with horror, "that is the Beast of Gevaudan who killed king Lycaon with the help of that infect Hellhound,"

"Do you realize you are dealing with some members of the Alpha pack of Devout?" wondered Kincaid and transformed into a werewolf, "nice look boos, it fits you,"

"Be happy because I save your lives," yelled Daigo to Hatsu and Yamashiro, "at least we know how we must fight against them, and in my opinion, the fox is stronger than the wolf,"

"They are not Scarka, but are a good enough," advised Jennifer and threw mountain ash around of her, Kincaid, and Devout, "what do you mean with that?"

"If you think that mountain ash will save you, you are wrong," hissed Hatsu and starting hit the mountain barrier with the sword, "no point to answering to dead people,"

"Ashida, they are no match of us," calmed Yamashiro, "they hide in a circle of mountain ash,"

"Fine, time for the party," burst in happiness Ashida and started hitting the barrier of mountain ash.

Jennifer profited from the confidence of Oni and in that moment when all hit at the same time the barrier, she destroyed it, throwing the Oni in different sides of the first floor. After this threw with mountain ash at doors to stick them there inside while looked helpless to Ashida how Devout tore him apart. Jennifer broke the mountain ash releasing Daigo and Hatsu and Daigo fought with Devout while Jennifer with Kincaid attacked Hatsu. After two minutes, both were dead, but Yamashiro broke the mountain ash barrier and ran on the street. Devout jumped from the window, tailed him, and caught him by the head tarring his apart. He returned to the house and saw how Jennifer chose from all objects to take the motto of Miles cut at baptism. After this, they went in the car to drive to the hospital where John was and on the way, Devout and Kincaid thanked Jennifer for making the fireflies inside the Oni visible to destroy them. Meanwhile, Malia and Scott took the breakfast with Lydia, Stiles, Natalie, Stilinski, and Ariel because remained with them last night while Nikko and Gekko served them.

"I hope you will stay longer," hoped Ariel and looked at the babies of Scott and Malia, "I want to play with them more,"

"We don't have anything to do at home," shared Malia and made Ariel happy saying, "so we will stay here more,"

"Good to know," confessed Stilinski and rose from the chair to take something from the fridge, "you manage to do something with that serial killer?"

"Scarka is in prison because of Theo and Corey," shared Scott and saw the reaction of Stilinski, "seems impossible, but Corey pulled Scarka soul in our world making him in flesh and bones once more,"

"I read about reincarnation and one of the symptoms is to not remember what you do, has the sensation you are out from your body or something is lurking inside you," informed Lydia and showed an article from the mobile phone, "I guess Scarka stay in the world where Bardo and living intertwine before to be taken out from Miles,"

"Like happens with Stiles spirit when the Wild Hunt steal his soul sending it to Bardo?" asked Natalie a bit intrigued, "I mean the second time when actually Stiles was forgotten and Corey accidentally pulled a rider in our world,"

"Yes, that moment" confirmed Stiles and played with the spoon, "I wonder what happens with Seregruthon, Aradhelon, Esgawalthon, Harald, and Randolph after they leave from the hospital in that night when I wake up from the dead,"

"Hard to say, but as far I know, they never join in the fight when the new generation of riders show up and make people forget Stiles and many others," realized Nikko and recalled where they were, "wait, I remember they go to a farm to live a normal life as friends,"

"Stiles are you okay?" wondered Gekko and saw how his face became pale, "breath,"

"I am fine, no need to worry, but I have a vision about me as Nogitsune how I take the pain gathered from Scott and how Scarka torture and kill his victims," shared Stiles and got from the chair to take Scarka file, "in Scarka case says he is a master of Chinese torture,"

"Drink some water," advised Natalie and looked at the case, "such bad man to reside in a child,"

"Daddy does not react like this," murmured Ariel and looked at Stiles, "the other man inside him reacts like this,"

"What do you mean with the other man? Do you mean the good void Stiles?" wondered Lydia and saw the reaction of Stiles and Ariel realizing it talked about Rhys, good part from Nogitsune which resided in Stiles after Void Stiles entered in Nogitsune.

"I talked with Pawa yesterday and told me something bad is hiding in Scarka side," informed Nikko and looked at Stilinski how got up, "she didn't know what because of Mike's seal,"

"I go calling Parrish," shared Stilinski and before to leave the kitchen said, "I go outside because there I have a better signal,"

"Let's not jump to conclusions until we are sure of something," advised Scott.

"I hope Stilinski will give us good news," hoped Malia and saw how Gekko transformed from firefly to Oni, "when do you have the chance to leave the room?"

"Don't matter," responded Gekko, "Scarka left the cell and a guard took the gun pointing to mouth suiciding in the bathroom with it,"

"What? How is that possible?" asked Natalie confused, "is supposed to be well protected,"

After a minute Stilinski came and confirmed the escape of Scarka. He said the legists found the gun, established the trajectory, and saw a fly stuck on his neck. When pulled it from there, the legists and deputies including Parrish saw the fly covered in black blood and Parrish realized the fly controlled the deputy making him free Scarka. Stiles called Theo while Scott called Kira to warn them about the escape of Scarka. Before Stiles to call Theo, Mike had a vision seeing how Miles transformed into Scarka and a black spirit in the form of a shape appeared. Scarka threatened Mike telling him; all of them would go paying and when the telephone ringed, Mike woke up panicked. Theo saw Mike; answered the phone and threw his phone. Miles asked what happened; Theo woke up Liam and Ahsoka came to see if everything was fine because of noises. Theo told them Scarka evaded and all must meet in Derek's loft. While Mike took breakfast with Ahsoka, Miles, Liam, and Theo, he said about the vision about Scarka with black spirit fox shape.


	26. Chapter 21: American Matriorska

In an hour, everybody was in Derek loft and Mike told about his vision with Scarka. Putting the proofs head to head, they reached to conclusion Scarka was a Nogitsune, but not understood his decision to do not fight against the police which came to arrest him or why decided to get inside of a newborn baby getting control over him with the passing of years. Ahsoka and Mike knew the only one who can break the seal was the one who made it, Mike. They told on everybody this and Mike decided to be the bait to kill Scarka. At first, none of them, including Miles did not accept this, but knew that was the only way to lure him. Therefore, they decided to go to Pennsylvania to break the bounding spell on a location where they had an advantage. Scott called Devout to tell him not leaving Pennsylvania because they would accompany Miles. Devout told them about the encountering with some Oni Commandant and assured Scott everything would be fine until they come. With no time to waste, all went into cars and went to Pennsylvania. In this time, John, Jennifer, Devout, and Kincaid were in Miles house.

"I don't know how to thank you and others for your efforts to restore my life back no normal," murmured John and looked at a photo with Miles, "I don't know if I can look at my son with the same eyes as before,"

"John, is your son," spoke Jennifer knowing would be hard to accept that after everything happened, "Scarka did this to your family, not Miles,"

"You must be proud of your son because he is a little warrior stronger than you think," advised Devout and looked at the photo of Miles, "is strong, but lose the battle and this is not everything you should know,"

"When Jennifer heals your wounds and damaged head restoring you to normal, Scott call Devout and tell him about Scarka being a Nogitsune," shared Kincaid giving more details, "Mike had a vision with his black aura, Stiles had that flash with him being a Nogitsune, and us we encountered four Oni Commandant in this house,"

"Not to mention, Scarka before and after to be taken outside from Miles, was very confident in his doings," mentioned Devout to catch their attention, "he has had an ace in the sleeve since the beginning,"

"Nogitsune?" wondered John and sighed, "I read about this somewhere, but the only thing I know is something bad,"

"Nogitsune means fox in English and Kitsune is a trickster with not a concept about good or bad," shared Jennifer and used her magic to show a Nogitsune and Kitsune, "Nogitsune feeds negative emotions caused by pain, chaos, and strife,"

"Luckily, we dealt before with a Nogitsune before," comforted Kincaid and looked at a map from his mobile phone, "this is the best place to destroy the bounding spell,"

John, Devout, and Jennifer looked weird at the location chosen by Kincaid because was in the middle of the town. Kincaid said that district of the town was in the hands of Yakuza and still after the death of Katashi known better as Silverfinger, he was in good relationships with them. He called Ikeda who was Japan and tried to convince him to order his subordinate who ruled the district from there. At first, Ikeda refused, but Kincaid remembered him about his father who became Nogitsune and told him they had to deal with a powerful Nogitsune called Edward Scarka. Ikeda recognized the name asking more details about Scarka and accepted the proposal of Kincaid mentioning he did that for his father and Kincaid. Kincaid thanked him, informed John, Jennifer, and Devout about his success and called Scott to tell him the meeting place. After Kincaid finished talking, John went to make a coffee from their guests and opened the window to enter fresh air in the house. He saw an insect how left the kitchen through the opened window and being swallowed by a bird. John did not grant attention to the insect without to realize the insect was a firefly and went back to others in the living room setting an alarm to know when water boiled. The bird arrived on the top of the hospital where John was and landed in the hand of Scarka. The bird spat the firefly, Scarka crushed bird's neck, and the firefly turned into Oni. The Oni kneeled before Scarka and Scarka ordered him to rise.

"Do you have anything to report, Waki? Where are the others?" asked Scarka and looked at him because did not understand why was alone.

"Don't expect to see the other three Oni because are dead," spoke the black spirit in fox shape that showed up, "good news or bad news?"

"Bad news, sire," responded Waki looking in the eyes of fox spirit, "some members of the Alpha pack of Devout murdered the Oni, the zoo is coming in Pennsylvania and this is the location where they want to break the binding spell,"

"What is special about this place? Who are the members of the alpha pack? Who is this Devout?" wondered black spirit in fox shape, "wait for a second, Devout is the one who helped Deputy Parrish to kill Lycaon,"

"It seems I sub-estimate the power of the zoo if they manage to kill a deity and fight against Titans," realized Scarka with surprise, "do you want to continue with your plan, master?"

"Because of that Jedi and his seal we are forced to do this," responded black spirit in fox shape, "in case we lose, we are martyrs of our cause,"

"Do you have any orders to fulfill them?" asked Waki and recalled about the previous questions, "the place is under the control of a Yakuza leader named Ikeda whose father becomes Nogitsune and Devout is here with Jennifer and Kincaid,"

"Good to know," spoke black spirit in fox shape and opened a portal with the staff, "call the Royal Guard and come with them,"

"Yes sir," spoke Waki, jumped in the portal and the portal closed.

"How they reached with an agreement with Yakuza?" asked Scarka because not expected to hear such a thing.

"When Ikeda's father died being killed by Oni, in that room was the Silverfinger known as Katashi and his bodyguard before being killed by Nogitsune who possessed Stiles was Kincaid," answered black spirit in fox shape, "sadly, are some of them who might know my identity,"

"It seems my plan worked because they think I am a Nogitsune," snorted black spirit in fox shape, "I am something more than a Nogitsune,"

Black spirit in fox shape disappeared and Scarka visited the town protecting his identity because wanting to make the plan of the zoo. After some hours, Wedge came with a big ship on Earth picking the zoo up to make their traveling to Pennsylvania easier. In less than an hour, they arrived in Miles town and met with John, Jennifer, Devout, and Kincaid. On the way to the place selected by Kincaid, Jennifer and Devout explained to John and Miles how much this would change Sarah, but was only the only way to bring her to life. John was reticent with Miles, but understood it was not his fault. When reached the destination, they went into two groups in the Yakuza district. On the main entrance in the district went Miles, John, Jennifer, Devout, and Kincaid and the others hid waiting for Scarka to come. Before Jennifer to start the ritual, John put a carpet to all sit on it and a mysterious person approached and stunned everybody. The person broke the seal and disappeared like appeared. Scarka was there, understood that person was Mike, and showed up from the darkness. Scarka wanted to attack, but was pushed by the barrier of mountain ash that surrounded the carpet. He saw how Jennifer summoned the spirit of Sarah and how Sarah and Miles touched their hands. At that moment, Devout bite Sarah turning her back in flesh and bones as an alpha werewolf. Jennifer broke with magic the barrier of mountain ash and Kincaid, Jennifer, Devout left from the carpet. Theo saw this and with the boost of powers offered by Jennifer, teleported the carpet with Miles, John, and Sarah on the top of a building nearby. Scarka was amazed to see how they been teleported and Mike wanted to strike Scarka down, but without to Mike expect, Scarka blocked his lightsaber.

"Is uncivilized to see a young man striking somebody from behind with a warning," yelled Scarka keeping clashing the lightsaber with Mike, "I see you have a change of hearth, maybe should say a change of color,"

"Let's see how you can block this, Jedi," threatened black spirit in fox shape and wanted to strike Mike with the staff, "it seems you have a second lightsaber, a smaller one,"

"It seems the rat Jedi manages to push you and go near his master," cringed Waki transforming from firefly to Oni, "is okay if I bring some friends?"

"Oni and Oni Commandant everywhere you look," noticed Devout, transformed in a werewolf and looked how their allies showed up from different direction ready to fight, "time to crush them like bugs,"

"I know about Fox spirits, but since when a Nogitsune can leave the body of anybody?" wondered Ahsoka because not understood how black spirit in fox shape turned in flesh and bones leaving from Scarka body, "I guess you break some supernatural laws or you are not a Nogitsune at all,"

"Inari Okami, this ends here and now," threatened Shikari with a group of Oni, "you will not attack my friends because I will not allow you to do that,"

"Inari Okami?" asked Theo and looked at the staff of Liam because vibrating, "Inari Okami is a deity Kitsune,"

"Theo looked at Scarka eyes," yelled Liam and noticed Scarka did not have any longer heteromer, "Scarka has brown eyes and the Kitsune has blue eyes now,"

"Shikari, what you do?" asked Waki surprised because not expected to see one of Oni to act like that, "Inari is our boss,"

"It seems is using his own brain," guessed Mike and looked at Ahsoka making a sign to Scarka and Inari, "time for master and padawan, I assume,"

"Guys, do you know where to strike?" asked A2 desperate because mot fought with Oni before.

"A2, use your sensors and focus on the noise they make," responded 2B specifying a clue to help her, "focus on the moving vibration inside them,"

"It seems Shikari and his Oni allies decide to step back regrouping with the other," noticed Scarka and looked to Nikko, Gekko, and Pawa, "with four Oni Commandant in minus, not makes any difference,"

"What is wrong with you?" wondered Nikko and drew his sword, "is impossible to see somebody like you with a serial killer and murderer without mercy like Scarka,"

"Impossible or not, both if you will pay for everything that you do to Miles," threatened Gekko still shocked after the discovery, "I don't care, I will kill my brothers and sisters because this is justice,"

"Justice?" asked Inari with a mocking tone, "you fight in your war for protecting the humans, now let me fight in my war,"

"I guess it depends on a case from another," guessed Jennifer trying to understand in which side was Inari, "give us Scarka and nobody else will bother you,"

"Inari that I know is an idealist and not a cold bloody like you," shared Stiles still not believing the change of heart of Inari, "it seems the time changes the people making them make terrible mistakes,"

"I have a bad feeling about this fight," shared Lydia and looked where Miles and his family were, "today Miles, tomorrow another person and so on,"

"Lydia, that will not go to happen and we will put an end to Inari," assured Malia and changed into werecoyote, "Scarka, Miles is the last victim of you,"

"Now I understand why Scarka don't fear us," realized 9S and remained silent for a few seconds thinking, "you are not robots, but you definitely represent a threat to humankind,"

"Threat us?" wondered Inari and smirked to 9S, "how long will pass until this planet will be doomed by humans and nuclear wars to look like as your post-apocalyptic world?"

"Do you realize this will not happen?" wondered Kincaid, showed his claws, and roared to him, "we stop Canaletto from creating a new world after his rules,"

"Canaletto exaggerate with this madness of recreating the Universe," snapped Waki and looked around at everything, "this planet is beautiful, but sadly is occupied by you,"

"With you, you mean us with you refer to humankind as a whole?" wondered Pawa because not understood at first who talked about, "can you be more explicit?"

"All of you are just a sea and a terrain, no more, no less," insulted Scarka and spat on the ground, "sometimes is much better to cut something infected than to infect everything,"

"Do you think is possible Scarka corrupted Inari to do his work?" asked Scott and looked at Jay because he discovered first Scarka hid something, "I am waiting for your opinion,"

"Why you should ask such a question and involve me in this?" wondered Jay being unpleased about the situation, "is obvious Inari corrupted herself or this is the true Inari and wear a mask,"

"I bet this is how Inari truly is," shared Mason with half-mouth because the writings were different as depicted, "how are so many Oni Commandant and Oni?"

"Let's say I have a bad feeling Miles is not the first person who is the victim of Inari and that Hungarian slut if I can say like this," informed Kira being sure Scarka was not Scarka, "sounds incredible, but Scarka might be not Scarka and is just a victim like Miles or other unknown victims,"

"May I ask how this might be possible?" wondered Nolan because not knows what to believe.

"Sounds incredible, but Kira might have right because Arthur tells me all of us have a book of life with our destiny and how much we want to change it is impossible," informed Parrish, "I guess all the simple Oni are the tails of Inari and the Oni Commandant the Oni of Scarka,"

"If I understand well how Kira gets Pawa, that means Hungarian slut lived the lives for the least of thirty people including Miles," guessed Alec being confused about the events because had other business to attend in the last weeks.

Scarka with Inari rolled the lightsabers in the air and put them in attack mode. As a result, Oni and Oni Commandant under their command did the same. At the warrior roar of Scarka, all the Oni attacked. Mike and Ahsoka pushed some of them away and attacked Scarka and Inari changing their fighting partners while protecting their back. At that time, Scott's pack and his allies fought with Oni. Jennifer used a spell to make visible the firefly of the enemy Oni to be easier to kill them. During the fight, Shikari and Waki fought and Waki managed to throw away Shikari. Waki saw Nikko not pay attention to being busy with other Oni and ran away to him because detecting the firefly inside him. When wanted to strike him down, Shikari succeeded to reach in time and pushed Nikko down. Both clashed their swords and Shikari with Waki stabbed each other. The sacrifice of Shikari ambitioned Scott's pack and his allies making justice for Shikari and punish Inari for his doings. Inari and Scarka noticed how strong Ahsoka and Mike were together and Inari used the staff and teleported Scarka. Mike understood where Scarka went and teleported with the help of the mark where was Miles. Scarka want to strike Miles down, but Mike blocked his lightsaber and dueled. After some minutes of the fight, Scarka managed to throw Mike away and moved slowly to Sarah, John, and Miles. Scarka pushed them down and pulled Miles to his direction being ready to strike Miles, but Mike recharged his fist with force lighting and ran to Scarka. Scarka looked with the tail behind of the eye for a second and not understood where Mike disappeared. When looked back to Miles being with one inch from the tip of his lightsaber, Mike teleported in the place of Miles, dodged Scarka lightsaber and plunged a lighting fist into Scarka's heart destroying it in pieces. Scarka died, but Mike observed his eyes changed in blue and realized Inari took control over his body. Mike was ready to block his attack, but Theo came from behind and cut Scarka head, killing Inari. The remaining Oni exploded the fight end with the victory of Scott's pack with his allies went to Miles house in Pennsylvania to rest, and heal after the battle. When arrived, Kincaid called Ikeda telling him everything was a success. After some hour of debates about Scarka and Inari, Miles took Mike and Theo by hand to show his bedroom and toys. When all three went on the stairs, Sarah asked Jennifer if she could see what they were doing. As a result, Jennifer made a spell to show their action.

"Do you like my bedroom?" wondered Miles and looked around at the disaster, "I am aware I must clean my room after the fight with Oni Commandant in the house,"

"At least your mommy doesn't put you clean your room," joked Mike and looked where the window supposed to be, "I think Devout know how much human body needs oxygen and decide to make the window wider to enter more fresh air,"

"Mike, you are okay?" wondered Theo being curious how Mike felt after the incident with Scarka, "I don't know how to say it,"

"If you mean about Scarka death, I am fine," assured Mike and explained, "I am aware, I rip the heart of somebody, but I did not regret at all what I did because I save Miles,"

"You are not like me to pass so easily after such event," shared Theo, "I've done this before and I still regret what I have done,"

"You did for power; I guess and did to save somebody," informed Mike explaining why was fine, "as you know, Ahsoka to teach me to do always what is the right thing to do and to do what must be done no matter how wrong for other can be,"

"Such thing never affect the old Theo, but the new Theo affects him," shared Theo and touched Mike on the arm, "I know you never want to say in a bad way, but you are right and somebody comes from the round too,"

"What do you want from me?" asked Mike and went between Mike and Theo while both opened their lightsabers, "you cause much pain and suffer,"

"I never imagine you have guts to do that Jedi," murmured Scarka and put on the desk, "before to start, I want to show my real form and confess everything to find my peace,"

"Mike do you know who is that guy?" wondered Theo and looked at Mike reaction, "that is Attila the Hun,"

Attila said how his father Mundzuk had a vision about son's future empire. To be sure, the vision became true; Mundzuk summoned Inari to make a deal with him. When mother gave him birth, his father knew Inari was inside of him because having the eyes different. Inari helped to develop his abilities from a young age and had an equal partnership. After his death, Inari made his soul a Kitsune and offered the chance to live a new life. Attila entered first in the body to get control over it and Inari entered after some time becoming his aura. Each life he lived, got a new Oni Commandant. That happened until they entered in Scarka who was a mentally strong person who knew many things. Even Attila had the most control over his body, Scarka profited from their abilities and let his tenth victim escape knowing she would bring the police. As Scarka predicted, used all his powers to get control of the body and with the hand of his last victim went to meet his end. Scarka knew the ritual of reincarnation and reincarnated in Miles forcing Attila and Inari to come after him. When they came, Scarka influenced Miles side and his side in such a way being equal to imprison Scarka with Inari. With the passing of the years, Scarka side slowly absorbed Miles side taking control over him. Everything changed when Miles entered the closed unit of Eichen because all three left his body. Attila was more powerful and absorbed Scarka assuming his identity. Because the plan went out of his control assumed Scarka identity until Inari came back to him. Attila saw the light and before to get in it, he presented to Miles Yasui, his Oni Commandant, and told him John remained only human from the family. Yasui shook the hand of Miles and Theo looked at him with werewolf eyes noticing some blazing flames. He understood Miles became a Celestial Kitsune and his aura looked like as blazing flames because was too young. After some moments, they went downstairs to the others to discuss the discovery.


	27. Chapter 22: Catacombs of the dark side

In the morning, Scott's pack and his allies left Miles family and Wedge took them in Beacon Hills. The only who remained with family was Jennifer and Kincaid because Sarah needed learning how to control her powers. When everybody arrived in Beacon Hills, from there, they split up because A2, 2B, and 9S went back to the Old World with Ahsoka's starship and took Devout with them to let him in France. Wedge let his transportation starship in Beacon Hills and entered in the starship where Ahsoka was. Mike took some stuff from the luggage that was in Liam's bedroom and went to his ship to leave. When it took off, saw Scott's pack waving to him. Mike increased the heat of motors and made on the sky a circle inside of another circle that represented the sign of Scott's pack. After that went to the sky and disappeared because slowly exit the atmosphere of Earth. He selected the coordination of Yavin 4 and entered in Hyperspace.

"I wanted to tell earlier, but we got busy with that child and I forgot the idea," confessed Wedge and searched a planet using the computer, "on this planet might hide Disciples of Ragnos,"

"Dromund Kaas," spoke Ahsoka and recalled some events that happened there, "there resided the most powerful Sith in my opinion, Lord Valkorion aka Vitiate and some Sith cults that Sidious destroy them without mercy,"

"In your years, I become a padawan in 8 ABY and next year, as far I remember, Kyle fall to the dark side and Mara Jade rescue him," recalled Mike and looked at the map showed by Wedge, "the planet is not far away from Korriban,"

"In case you wonder Wedge, I come to Earth to help them save Miles and not to find ways to defend the Academy against invaders," informed Ahsoka and took a small pause to increase the suspense, "but, I manage to come with more ideas because of Garret Jax who is a very proficient hunter called Weapon Master,"

"Do you want to send the plans to Luke or send them now?" asked Mike and looked and how Ahsoka sent them, "it seems you manage to do that on your own,"

"I don't know if I must talk about this, but I have something to confess," spoke Mike being at first reticent, "something is wrong with my lightsaber and especially the crystal,"

"Jedi talking," murmured Wedge and closed the channel to let Mike and Ahsoka speak in private.

"For how long do you feel that?" asked Ahsoka because knew exactly the cause, "you already know why or at least have an idea about this problem,"

"I start feeling this since I come in Beacon Hills for the second time and meet Scott's pack," responded Mike waiting for Ahsoka question, "when I find in what they been through, I realize I come here with a reason and of course you wonder when I come in the first time here,"

"Of course I want to know that and about the crystal is influenced by your believing as far as you know when I tell on Miles about the meaning of colors," advised Ahsoka and looked at Ahsoka, "are you willing to tell me?"

"After two months I become a padawan, I put a bounty on the head of Derek Hale saying is an important senator who hides on Earth on an abandoned house," shared Mike and looked at Ahsoka reaction, "first day nobody come and day I meet some hunters who come after Derek and in some seconds the bounty hunter come,"

"I see you are in one piece and Derek too," murmured Ahsoka when heard what Mike did, "what was in your head? Do you choose that location just because is abandoned and nobody can disturb your plan?"

"Yes and after I beat him with luck, I call Kyle to get the hunter away putting promise will not tell you," confirmed Mike, "it seems Derek remembers me and when I leave, I see a man with burned face who waves at me,"

"I don't know what to say about this, but since I know you try always to push your limits to prove who you are and the crystal is part from you," explained Ahsoka, "I don't argue you because you learn from mistakes, I understand your actions better than anyone and you know is not your fault,"

"I feel I like using him," murmured Mike.

"Head up, Anakin tells him in the close future you will meet and doesn't know any details," shared Ahsoka, "my lightsabers, your lightsabers try to tell you this is a harsh way to punish yourself,"

Mike opened the channel to Wedge and talked about random things. Mike asked Ahsoka how much Scott's pack changed since they dealt with the Wild Hunt. Ahsoka said Theo changed his behavior a lot, Liam changed the color of his werewolf eyes and became more mature, and the others remained quite the same. Unknown to them, Scott's pack stayed in Derek loft and Ariel used her magic to see what they talked. On the other side of the Universe, after a long journey, Tavion, Momin, and Ragnos arrived on Korriban and left from their starship.

"Where do you plan to go now?" wondered Momin and looked at dunes of sand full of slugs, "I hope you plan to answer to my question,"

"I plan to go to my tomb to find an ancient relic to provide me more power," responded Ragnos and saw how Sith spirits appeared before them, "time to go because a Sith remains a Sith after death,"

"My dear, you don't like the Sith how to yell your name?" asked Tavion and pulled Ragnos head to kiss him, "I think I tell you your grave is not sealed and some idiots steal much stuff from there,"

"As I say, I need only my gloves and the rest of stuff I don't care," informed Ragnos and opened his lightsabers, "be gone, you are not welcome here, and you never will be,"

"Don't say there are some ugly leeches who just want power," yelled Momin to see the reaction of the spirits, "who the hell you are to stand in front of us?"

"Such foolish Sith to don't know about the Creator of the rule of two," murmured Tavion being impressed to see Darth Bane, "sadly, Ragnos doesn't have much power to revive you,"

"What about the rule of two?" wondered Ragnos and showed Momin with the finger, "it seems you enjoy coming from the dead, but Momin is in plus,"

"I don't care of your rule and create a Brotherhood of Sith," explained Ragnos and went to his tomb followed by Tavion and Momin, "I revive first this junk because is too heavy to be carried and after that, I take my gloves,"

"What is this abomination?" asked Darth Bane and looked at how performed a ritual bringing Grievous to life, "it seems the monster made eyes once more,"

"Who are you? Where am I? Where is Kenobi?" asked Grievous confused and looked straight to Ragnos and Bane, "if I have right, you are Darth Bane and you are Marka Ragnos, rest of you I don't have the slightest idea,"

"I am Tavion, apprentice of Marka Ragnos and you now on Korriban, ancient home of the Sith," responded Tavion, "Kenobi is dead and now is 14 ABY, almost thirty-three years since your death,"

"I am Dark Momin, an ancient Sith Lord and the main reason Ragnos revive you is due to your heaviness," presented Momin and noticed how looked at his lightsaber, "don't think you will run away and congratulations for entering in the cult called Disciples of Ragnos,"

"I will not bow in the face to anyone," snapped and opened all his four lightsabers, "next time when you revive somebody, take his weapons,"

"Such waste of power," spoke Darth Bane and looked at Grievous how to stand being ready to attack.

"Grievous, I suggest to put your weapons down or I will crush you like a bug and Darth Bane, God have mercy on you, " yelled Ragnos and with the scepter absorbed Bane's force, destroying his spirit, "Grievous, I offer the chance to be in a Brotherhood of Sith with equal rights and not to be the puppet of somebody,"

"Puppet? What do you talk about?" asked Grievous being intrigued.

"Yes dumbass, you were a puppet and a poor pawn in Clone Wars," yelled Momin to Grievous and showed some footage of Lord Sidious/ Palpatine, "they were one and the same person all along and orchestrated the war,"

"Not to mention Dooku and Sidious orchestrate the attack to make you their toy," answered Tavion and showed him the documents and the plan.

"Fine, if I give you the way to be flesh and bones once more, you will join me?" asked Ragnos and offered a ring, "I can't permit to turn you in flesh in bones, but this ring while is on the finger will restore your body,"

Grievous closed his lightsabers, made again two hands and saw it was once more in flesh and bones feeling everything. After this, he accepted the offer and removed the ring because was naked. Ragnos opened a secret compartment in one of the candles supports and there found the gloves. After this, took the scepter and absorbed all the force that was in his statue. After this using, the chapter destroyed a wall and reached to an extension of his tomb. When arrived there, gave to Tavion a knife to cut at the hand to spill some blood over the inscription. Tavion realized the time had come for Ragnos to test her and Ragnos seeing her reaction asked if seek the past or the future. She said to Ragnos without the past or the future is not the present and chose to stay in the middle circle where the blood was. Ragnos understood where Tavion allegiance stood and with a strong ritual, revived Dessan and Alora.

"Tavion?" asked Dessan confused because not recognizes the place or the people around him, "you will pay for your betrayal and everything you have done,"

"I am a master a now, pitiful overgrown Kowakian monkey-lizard," threatened Tavion and used force lightning putting him in knees, "not to mention, I have a new master more powerful than you ever believe,"

"Marka Ragnos," yelled Alora and bowed in front of him, "Tavion, you make it, you bring him to life and a new era of Sith shall rise again where the Jedi will be no more,"

"Actually, her young sister Nina plays an important role in the revival of Ragnos and Tavion fail this being killed by Jaden Korr," recalled Momin looking to Tavion, "her luck is his sister who repays the scepter in such way to nobody be able to resurrect Ragnos, but this offer the chance to Tavion to start plan B,"

"It doesn't matter which plan work or fail, is matter I am here," forgave Ragnos the failure of Tavion, "now, Dessan either you want or not, you are a member in Disciples of Ragnos and I think you must know all your Reborns are by my side, respecting my orders,"

"This is how the Sith have fallen after thirty-three years," cringed and opened his four lightsabers at once, "time to see how a master of lightsaber somebody fights,"

"Grievous, put your weapons down at once," ordered Ragnos and took away the superior side of scepter revealing his Sith sword, "wait for a second because I am not done, jerk,"

"Time to see who win," spoke Momin and looked at the duel between Ragnos and Dessan, "Ragnos throw away superior side of his scepter and doesn't use the force powers at all,"

"That is not honor, is humiliation," realized Alora being surprised how Ragnos dodged attacks intentionally at the limit taunting Dessan, "Ragnos will not kill Dessan for sure because use powers and magic to revive him,"

"Be sure of that," assured Tavion and saw how Dessan disarmed Ragnos being ready to land the final strike.

"The strong survive, weakling fool," yelled Dessan and ran to Ragnos.

"Weakling fool?" asked Ragnos with the smile on the face seeing how faster came to Dessan to him, "your powers are no match of mine,"

Ragnos caught Dessan disarming him with bare hands and threw his lightsaber in hand of Grievous. After this with the help of the force, Ragnos grabbed Dessan like a doll throwing him in all sides. Dessan fell on the ground and looked at Ragnos how approached to him after pulling with the force his sword back. Dessan decided to bow in face of Ragnos as a result for his defeat. Ragnos accepted his apologies and left from the secret room entering in his tomb followed by others. Ragnos told to Grievous to give the sword back to Dessan and put the sword inside of the scepter. After did that, draw a Sith inscription using the laser beam of the scepter and put in the middle the lightsaber of Dooku that was taken by Sidious to be stored in his vault from where Disciples of Ragnos stole it. Count Dooku pulled his lightsaber and opened it sitting in defensive position. Ragnos stepped in front of them and told to Dooku to put his lightsaber down and discuss. Dooku recognized Grievous, Momin, and Marka Ragnos from all the Sith who were there and closed his lightsaber.

"In case this puppy will do something to betray us, let me cut him in pieces and not the hands with the neck as Anakin did," yelled Grievous to Dooku, "you are responsible for me looking like this,"

"So you find out," concluded Dooku being surprised about Grievous discovery, "I will not deny the existence of this proof,"

"I receive a message from others," spoke Tavion and showed the message to Ragnos, "all Star Destroyers of Disciples of Ragnos arrived on Dromund Kaas,"

"Good to know this," informed Ragnos and returned to Dooku, "I hope you are not such stupid to defy my orders and attack me,"

"I am sure the Count is not such stupid to act like a fool," guessed Tavion, "he knows what means true power of the ancient Sith Lord like you and Momin,"

"I am flatted to hear such beautiful words from your mouth, my dear," mocked Momin the compliment of Tavion, "sadly, I am immune to power stronger than the mighty of Marka Ragnos,"

"What power can be that?" asked Dessan confused, "I hope is a way to learn such type of power,"

"I guess you need surgery for a sex change," advised Alora realizing what Tavion meant, "I hope the fate will lead me to such luck,"

"You are kidding me?" wondered Dessan because saw how Ragnos pulled Tavion to kiss her.

"Calm down, Dessan," advised Momin and with a funny tone, "they did greater things than a simple kiss; I can assure this because I witnessed that and you Ragnos forget something very important regarding me,"

"I guess you talk about your body," guessed Ragnos and pulled Momin's head showing something down, "they will be no more and you will have a new body,"

"Marka Ragnos the betrayer," yelled the Sith spirits while Ragnos absorbed them with the scepter.

"Now Momin, you have on your body," congratulated Tavion and pulled with the force his mask, "time to see what hides under that mask,"

"Tavion, is not such good looking as I imagine," confessed Alora letting Tavion mute, "I like what I am seeing,"

"It seems your own apprentice chose me and my beauty," yelled Momin to Tavion and put his mask on the face.

"I give my word and join you, but if this man dares to betray you," yelled Grievous to Dooku, "I will kill him,"

"I am far more powerful than you. An ignorant machine," threatened Dooku, but was surprised to see Grievous in flesh and bones again, "this is the true power,"

Ragnos used force grip on Grievous and Dooku and after electrified them with force lightning. After this, they went to the ship with the coordination Dromund Kaas where the Disciples of Ragnos were.


	28. Chapter 23: Jedi Under Siege

After a day of traveling, Marka Ragnos with Brotherhood of Sith formed from Tavion, Alora, Desann, Momin, Dooku, and Grievous, arrived on the planet Dromund Kaas where Disciples of Ragnos waited for their leaders in the jungle near the Sith Temple. When the leaders arrived at the camp, they went to the Sith Temple and there, the leaders went in the throne room of Vitiate and put other six chairs for each member of the Brotherhood. In that time, Disciples of Ragnos decided to test their powers by making a tour of the temple to clean it from other dangerous animals and Sith spirits who possessed statues waiting for their leaders to finish the plan of attack over the planet Yavin where the Jedi Academy was. Unexpected, a Sith spirit showed his face and let mute everybody from the throne room because not expected to see him there after such a long period of time. Ragnos raised the hand, making a signal to his Brotherhood to allow him to speak in their name. The Brotherhood accepted the request of Ragnos and looked at the discussion between Ragnos and the Sith spirit trying to figure out who was he.

"We meet again, my old friend," spoke Valkorion letting surprised everybody from the room except Ragnos, "it seems you enjoy my throne and educate pretty well your puppets,"

"What do you want?" asked Ragnos being surprised to see Valkorion, "I propose you to show your real face and no other piece of filth and say what you want because I am tired of your games,"

"Hard to remember my body after so many soul transferences in so many bodies, but this body is known by universe who not forgets my terror," threatened Valkorion and changed into Vitiate.

"Vitiate, Valkorion, Tenebrae or who the hell is you, remember, you become Emperor because of me and not because of you," snapped Ragnos and took the scepter in the hand, "if I manage to foresee the future to know what you might have become, I never offer you the title of Sith,"

"Interesting, but I become on my own skill and power and not like you who is using some artifacts," mocked Valkorion and looked at the scepter and the glove, "you give power to your undergoing instead to keep for you, useless,"

"Says the mad who devour two or three planets to achieve his goal to become immortal," snapped Ragnos and recalled that was wrong, "sorry, my mistake, your initial plan is to devour all the life and not just three planets because those three doesn't get on a bench,"

"I am aware, I am a shade from my glory days, but you sit on my throne and that is the only thing I have," confessed Valkorion trying to humiliate a bit more to catch Ragnos in his trap.

"Interesting change of tone, but I see what you try to do and that will not work," threatened Ragnos with the smile on his face and raised from the chair, "I admit, I don't notice, on the chair this little holocron until now and I know what you plan to do with it, but will now work,"

"Do you realize, I collect part of your force and the destruction of the holocron will not stop me at all," shared Valkorion waiting to see the next move of Ragnos.

"I am aware of this," murmured Ragnos to show satisfaction to Valkorion for a second, "do you know the scepter has power to not just give force?"

"What do you mean by it?" asked Valkorion stupefied seeing a smile on the face of Ragnos, "it can't be,"

"Yes, it is," said Ragnos and started to absorb the force of Valkorion, "I am the one who makes you a Sith Lord, I am the one who ends your life here and now,"

"No," yelled Valkorion being absorbed by the scepter of Ragnos and Ragnos with the scepter destroyed the holocron to erase Valkorion conscience forever.

After Valkorion was absorbed, Ragnos explained to his allies what was the plan of Valkorion and how attempted to transfer his conscience in his body. Ragnos gathered his troops in an hour to give them a surplus of power and ordered everybody to get in the Star Destroyers with the destination set to Yavin 4. In this time, The Rebel Alliance gathered the starships above the planet of Yavin, where the Jedi made the last preparations to implement each piece of advice of Jax Garret to secure the jungle. To be sure, everything would work; Luke made a council meeting to settle the plan of attack. At the meeting participated Kyle, Mara, Jaden, Rosh, Ahsoka, Ahsara, Zady, Nina, Barriss, and Mike.

"Ahsoka, you make a good job with the defensive adjustments," congratulated Luke the work of Ahsoka mentioning, "even your main goal is the safety of a child and the request of your padawan,"

"Do you realize the saving of Miles it ends with the damn fight against a deity Kitsune?" wondered Mike putting the point on I, "when I call Ahsoka, I never imagine such thing can be possible,"

"Kiddo, no need to explain because we know the reason," advised Katarn and made a sign to Luke to give him some credits, "time to get back to our business,"

"Sorry, if I interrupt," apologized Mara interrupting Kyle who put the jungle map on the holotable, "do you have other deals that I don't know about?"

"I don't care about the answer because how much Luke tries to be like his father, it fails lamentably," assured Barriss and recalled some memories as a padawan, "Luke has to learn more from Ahsoka and Mike to be a bit more like Anakin,"

"Sweet ass, you forget to say about me," beamed Rosh and waited patiently for the reaction of Barriss, "I see you don't have a reaction at all, but let's pass from this inconvenient and look at these imagines gathered by Jaden from some cameras on Korriban and me,"

"Rosh, no point to waste my breathe for a fool like you," mocked Barriss and looked surprised at the photos, "It seems Ragnos is not alone and bring to life enemies and enter in conflict with some Sith Lords including Darth Bane,"

"This is bad, worse than I imagine," murmured Ahsoka being surprised to see Grievous and Dooku, "as power and skill, I put Dooku and Grievous next to Ragnos,"

"Mom, don't forget about Desann," advised Ahsara and started the record on the holotable, "I wonder what is in the mind of Ragnos to not respect the rule of two,"

"Little Snips, only you, your mother, and Mike fight with curved lightsaber, rest of the Jedi never face such an opponent and even Desann is strong, we deal with him before," advised Jaden and put stop to the record and searched for some files of Nina regarding Grievous, "look at his dueling skills,"

"I feel so sick," yelled Nina because moved accidentally to the moment where Ragnos and Tavion kissed, "they are in love,"

"Let's recap who we must face," advised Zady because the discussion slipped from the subject, "we must face Ragnos, Tavion, Alora, Desann, Grievous, Dooku, and Momin and other Disciples of Ragnos,"

"Grievous is a strong enemy and I will face him as a result and Mike, you will fight with Dooku," decided Ahsoka letting mute everybody from the room, "I say this because your fighting style is more grounded like Anakin and you know how to counter the curved blades with normal blades,"

"Do you plan to use your lightsabers to get the edge over Dooku?" wondered Mike and looked at the holotable remarking a room chosen highlighted by Ahsoka, "so, me with you fight in the same room with Grievous and Dooku,"

"Don't forget about me because I will be there to assist both of you," advised Barriss and looked to Ahsoka and Mike.

"You get the sign made with the eye," advised Ahsara noticing how Ahsoka made with the eye a sign to Mike, "Zady, you come with me after Momin,"

"Understood," spoke Zady and looked cut with a line Momin, "remains to see who will fight against Ragnos, Tavion, and Alora,"

"Let Alora for me," implored Rosh and showed his arm, "I admit, I make a mistake to become a member from Disciple of Ragnos, but I need to do that for me,"

"Jaden, I don't need your help in defeating my sister," advised Nina knowing was not strong enough to take Tavion alone, "Luke, Mara, and Kyle need your help in their fight against Ragnos,"

"Nina, you are not strong enough to fight with Tavion," informed Jaden and looked how opened the door, "Ezra have you finish your training with Jason?"

"Yes and I will help Nina to fight against Tavion," responded Ezra and completed his idea, "I am now much stronger than the last time when we both face Tavion together,"

"That means the fight with Ragnos remains on our shoulder," concluded Luke and looked at the medical report of Ezra on the holotable, "Ezra, the result are much better than the last evaluation, I am impressed,"

"What do I miss except the part when we tell who we are dealing it? Who are the rest excepting of Tavion and Ragnos?" asked Ezra being confused, "sorry if you have to repeat, but since I train Jason, I lose the notion of time,"

"Is not a problem and you do what you feel is right to do," advised Kyle and started the record once more, "Ragnos break the rule of two and create a Brotherhood of Sith from Tavion, Alora, Momin, Dooku, Grievous, and Desann,"

"On the record, you will see what Ragnos do yesterday and on the side of the holotable is a list which pairs of Jedi fight against the Brotherhood," resumed Mara, "when the record will end, we will continue with the plan of attack on both fronts,"

When the record ended, Mara put on the holotable the last report about the defense in space and called Hera and Mon Monthma to know if appeared some changes from the last report. They said the Mandalorians decided to join in the attack and supposed to arrive over the orbit of Yavin in less than nine hours with their fleet. After the discussion ended, Mon Monthma called Ursa, Tristan, Fenn, Alrich, and Bo Katan to see everything all right. With Mon Monthma and Hera in the room was Sabine, Zeb, Jason, Kallus, Wolf, and Rex.

"Dad, are you done with art?" wondered Sabine being surprised to see them aboard the starship, "I guess the days of art are over,"

"My dear, I want to try something new and bored at home doing make nothing useful," assured Alrich and showed a camera, "guess what I plan to do with this camera,"

"It seems you enjoy to combine the art with the war," observed Rex, "you must be happy to have such a husband,"

"Why do you think I chose to be with somebody like him when dozens of Mandalorian warriors want me?" wondered Ursa and kissed Alrich, "he steals my heart and offers me, two beautiful children,"

"Very nice to hear such thing and I know the feeling," shared Hera and recalled about the moments between her and Kanan, "such things are hard to forget no matter you want or not,"

"Still, dad will be always with us, mom," assured Jason and hugged Hera, "also, Ezra does a very good job training even my dad and me is a Loth Wolf, I can see how happy he is when I learn new things,"

"You must know the sacrifice of your dad change many lives, Jason," informed Mon Monthma, "we should try to make the pirates join us?"

"Let me speak in private with Hondo and when I am done, I will tell you his decision," advised Zeb and went in the next room.

"Let's hope Rex can persuade him," hoped Tristan and confessed, "it is nice to fight side by side like it happen in the fight over Mustafar,"

"The only things that change the mind of Hondo are the credits," informed Fenn and recalled about droids, "the droids have any frigates available?"

"Sadly, all of them perished because of Mentor," answered Wolf and found a report, "it seems we have some droids to help us because not all of them choose to reside in the Old World to help YoRHa,"

"The droids are still funny like in the old days of the Republic?" asked Bo Katan and recalled how incompetent were the droids, "this is impossible with these all improvements they receive,"

"Actually this is possible because Barriss enjoys having around goofy droids," shared Kallus and made big eyes because recalled something, "I must call Kalani right now because we have the chance to bring more droids in the rebellion and some frigates,"

All looked at Kallus and waited to reveal the secret. Rex entered back in the room, asked what was going on because all of them looked at Kallus and told the negotiations with Hondo were a success, but wanted some kyber crystals to sell on the black market. Before to have the chance to ask what happened, Kallus messaged Kalani with the comlink and gave him the information from Fulcrum servers about the existence of a cell of droids on the planet Ziost. Kalani remained surprised to find about the existing cell of droids and informed Kallus in the shortest time would contact Barriss to tell her about this. Kalani closed the communication and entered in the council room where Barriss was with others. Luke asked what was going on and Kalani put on the holotable the file of Kallus from Fulcrum servers. Barriss looked at everybody from the room and decided to contact the cell of droids to see if they were still there or desired to help. She and Kalani went into a corner to talk with the droids and remained shocked to see the leaders were three B1 droids with blue marks of them. R2D2 noticed something familiar and went closer to see who those droids were. When droids saw R2D2, they yelled at him commander. R2D2 looked at Barriss and Kalani and electrocuted them stealing the holocall. It went with the holocall on another side of the room beeping and everybody wondered how R2D2 knew those B1 droids. Ahsoka explained to them about the mission from Lola Sayu when the Republic reprogrammed those three droids attempting to rescue Tarkin and Even Piell from the Citadel. In addition, she specified, R2D2 became their commander and the droids died by the hand of other droids when sacrificed to buy some time for her and the rest. The droids saw Ahsoka in the background and called her Snips. Ahsoka went near R2D2 while others stayed behind.

"You get old Snips," remarked B1 and tried to remember how much time passed since that day, "it's been a long time since we see the last time,"

"How you are still alive?" asked Ahsoka very surprised because saw their destruction.

"Osi Sobeck, ordered to other droids to be taken away and repaired to see if we have some pieces of information stored," responded B2, "their mission was a failure because they did discover nothing good and put other droids to watch over us in case we tried betraying them,"

"That happened until somebody closed the droid console and we took other thirty droids with us and embarked on frigates with destination Ziost," resumed B3 and listened what said R2D2, "how we can help you?"

"We need your frigates to help us in the fight against Disciples of Ragnos and are on Yavin 4," responded Ahsoka to his question and gave the coordinates, "by the way, Barriss has in command droids restore them and she can do that with you too,"

"Commander, you have my word, we will come to assist you in the fight," assured B2, "beside of reparation, I think you need to update us with all events that happened in thirty-three years,"

"Be sure of that," informed Ahsoka and gave them a file what has happened since the shutdown of the console.

"You heard the commander," yelled B3 at rest of the droids, "time to go to Yavin 4,"

"According to the system, we will be there in less than a day," spoke B1 and closed the communication after saluted R2D2 once more.

R2D2 contacted Mon Monthma and told her about the droids who came from Ziost to help the rebellion. Mon Monthma informed all the commanders of starships about the droids who came to help them and were aboard of five frigates. After thirty minutes, the meeting ended and Luke advised everybody to go to rest because tomorrow was a hard day. Everybody went to sleep except Mike, Ahsoka, Ahsara, and Zady who took tents and climbed on the top of Jedi Academy to see the sky full of stars, discuss stuff, and sleeping in the fresh air when they got tired. In the morning, the frigates arrived and their crew came on Yavin for reparations while the other droids of Barriss went their abroad. Not passed long and from hyperspace, the star destroyers of Disciples of Ragnos exited from hyperspace at the same time with pirates of Hondo. They started fighting; the alarms rang at the Academy and Mike, Ahsoka, Ahsara, and Zady woke up knowing the time for the fight had come.


	29. Chapter 24: In the Jungle of Space

Ragnos and his Brotherhood remained surprised to see the pirates and the Mandalorians accompanying the Rebellion in the fight against his empire. In addition, he noticed five droid frigates and did not understand where they came because all droid frigates were no more because the last they saw them was in the battle over Mustafar. As a result, Dooku and Grievous contacted the leader of the droid frigates to see if they could reach an agreement to make the droids by their side. Kalani saw somebody contacted them and answered to find more pieces of information about the leader. The droids accompanied by Kalani looked at Kalani, Grievous, and Dooku and did not know what to say.

"General Kalan it passed a long time since we see the last time," remarked Dooku and saw Kalani in great shape, "your armor is new and clean after so many years,"

"Thanks for the appreciation," bowed Kalani in face of Dooku and made a tiny sign to other droids to see from what star destroyer the communication came, "what do you want?"

"Do you remember I am the Supreme Commander of Droids?" asked Grievous and looked at Kalani, "your side is not the rebellion, but us,"

"How do you want to proceed?" asked Kalani to buy more time for droids, "I will never forget from where I come or the one who build me, general,"

"Good, turn your fire against your friends, now," ordered Dooku and saw how the cannons stopped firing, "I said to shoot your friends, dumb droid,"

"Kalani, we fire our friends or the star destroyer in front of us?" asked a droid and marked on the holotable the star destroyer from where the transmission came, "I don't want to hurt my friends,"

"You will pay for treason Kalani," threatened Grievous after saw Kalani stabbed him in the back.

"You treat me and my friends like animals, and we never forget that," informed Kalani, "my mistress, repaired all droids, and treated with respect like humans; nice to see you, General Grievous in one piece and you Count of Sad Dick, you must be a lizard if you grow two hands and a head,"

Kalani closed the channel and contacted the leader of squadrons to tell them in which star destroyer was the Brotherhood of the Sith. After this, started the fire against the Star Destroyers and looked at squadrons leaders led the attack. The leaders were Han, Leia, Ackbar, Chewbacca, Lando, Fenn, Hondo, and Bo Katan.

"It seems the droids are more loyal than I thought," observed Lando after listened to the record of their discussion, "my friend, pirate weequay, how many credits do you want?"

"I say the price after the end of the battle because I don't know the loses," answered Hondo and looked at the reaction of Bo Katan, "my dear, Ezra is my friend like Ahsoka, the Ghost Crew and others from them the services are free, but now we speak about the Rebellion and another bunch of Jedi I don't know,"

"You do that for Ahsoka?" wondered Leia and hoped to spare some credits, "Luke is my brother, the head of the Jedi Academy, and both of us are the children of the great Jedi Anakin Skywalker,"

"Leia, you are already married to a smuggler and you know they will not back at nothing to make some credits," advised Han, "money can buy everything, and the only reason why I don't ask for money is that we are together,"

"Leia, Hondo is just a burned rat who does what it can to make money," insulted Bo Katan because was not honor in his actions, "catch Dooku, jail Anakin with Kenobi to make the Republic pay three times the original price, and attempt to steal from Ahsoka crystals to sell them on the black market and make her a slave,"

"I don't know what is in my head when I decide to rule a squadron from the battlefield," murmured Ackbar and observed a starship that came towards them, "who are you?"

"I am your ally, Ketsu," responded Ketsu and opened the holocall aboard the starship, "I am aware I miss a period of time and don't participate in the saving of Ezra, because I have an important mission,"

"What kind of mission?" wondered Fenn and made a sign to Ackbar to leave, "I hope you can tell what the mission is,"

"I return to the command center," informed Ackbar, "Ketsu, take the lead of my squadron,"

"The only thing I say, this is related to the Bonteri family," spoke Ketsu and gave a clue about her mission," I can't tell more, and the only person who must know first are Ahsoka and Ahsara,"

"When do you find that thing from your mission?" asked Hondo and hoped he might found more.

"With a week before to free Ezra from Mustafar, but I don't say anything to anybody," answered Ketsu and knew was unfair to give any more details, "the only thing that I must say is I have no more doubts about my discovery, and I am sure about that now,"

"Hondo, if you dare to put one more question, I swear, I will shoot you," threatened Bo Katan, "you will find the secret after Ahsoka and Ahsara,"

"Ketsu, do you know the tactics?" asked Lando and sent her with the holocall the plan, "never mind, the Mandalorians have the art of war in their blood and doesn't need any plans,"

"Lando, you are smart," complimented Ketsu in a moocher way.

"Chewy, I have sensors; shot them and stop yelling at me," informed Han because Chewy yell about incoming attackers, "what do you mean with the turrets don't work?"

"Han, they are deactivated," noticed Leia when attempted to shoot some tie fighters, "any idea to restore them?"

"Buddy, go to the engine room and stop them for a second because the controls are stuck," advised Han.

Chewbacca stopped them and after a second activated them. As Han predicted, this fixed the lasers and led the attack focusing the fire mainly the Star Destroyer of Ragnos. When they returned to for the second wave, they saw how from the Star Destroyers fall many escape pods on the surface of the Yavin. When they attempt to shoot in their direction, the pods multiplied and made everybody confused. Some Starfighters tried to take the pods down, but the TIE Starfighters shot them and the leaders of squadrons realized that was possible because of sith sorcery to induce illusion. To do not produce any causality in attempting to destroy the escape pods; they focused on TIE fighters and randomly shot sometimes in the direction of the escape pods. Not all the random shot hit the escape pods, but some of them were successful. The escape pods that arrived at Yavin from them left people and grouped in squads to attack from multiple sides. When a large number of escape pods arrived at Yavin because the squadrons did not give them attention, Ragnos stopped using the Sith alchemy to proceed to step two of his plan. Step two was to take his Brotherhood of Sith to lead the attack striking in the heart of the Rebel Alliance, the new Jedi order of Luke.

"Any information at the first look?" asked Tavion and looked at Ragnos read the report, "give me good news,"

"I am afraid to say, the Jedi are smarter than I thought," answered Ragnos and closed the window from the holotable about the report, "according to the report, the Jedi fortify the jungle and put many traps,"

"I should ask if we suffer any causality," guessed Alora and after shutting up after they saw the reaction of Ragnos.

"You should not ask such a question in my experience because it brings bad luck," advised Momin and looked at the terrain using some proves that searched the ground, "I expected to see such lines of defense if they live on a planet full of vegetation as Yavin,"

"Are no escape pods left," noticed Desann and looked at Dooku and Ragnos how performed a Sith ritual, "let's hope your plan to teleport us on the ground will work,"

"I recommend you to be more optimistically," recommended Dooku after saw the pessimistic mood of Desann, "always in the journey, is good to start with an optimistic thought if you want to have success in your actions,"

"Nice piece of advice, Count," mocked Grievous, "Desann, think how you want because you don't know when you put in the mind the conquering of the universe, but a rat sabotage you,"

"Can you stop both of you?" wondered Ragnos and used force choke on Grievous and Dooku, "Dooku, I am with the eyes on you, and Grievous, I give you something that narrow-minded Sith never give you in millions of years,"

"Why you don't trust me?" asked Dooku and hoped Ragnos to give him a proper answer.

"You are a traitor and since you become the right hand of Sidious, you attempt to take a powerful appetience to beat him," answered Tavion instead of Ragnos and showed to everybody some files gathered by Nina from Palpatine archive, "Palpatine, discover your moves and let you alive just to make Anakin kill you,"

"Tavion, I think you should let Ragnos give his opinion regarding Dooku, not you," advised Desann, "from your fault, my plan fails and I die,"

"Actually, you are wrong," contradicted Alora taking the defense of Tavion, "the thing about that frighten Tavion and confess about the living of Jan, but Dooku try to get rid of Sidious like Vader or Maul,"

"I hate saying this, but I side with Tavion against Desann and Dooku," shared Momin letting everybody surprised with his revelation, "I want to confess, I hate The Sith who are obsessed with the Jedi, teach wrong philosophy, and think they are deities,"

"Momin wants to say with the passing of years; the Sith lose their way," translated Ragnos the saying of Momin specifying something important, "Dooku, Sidious, and Vader do that deliberately, but Tavion fear of death is huge and the wish to live is bigger than death's fear,"

"I think is time to stop with the politics about the view over the force and help our troops," advised Grievous, "thank you for giving me the force,"

Ragnos smiled at Grievous because taking the attitude to stop the conflict that started and after that, remade the ritual to teleport them on Yavin surface. Everybody met with their squads and split up to cover more ground and avoid the traps of the Jedi. In this time, Durqok was at the Academy and saw how Disciples arrived at the surface of Yavin because used some sensors planted in the jungle to detect movement. He gave an order to Acolytes from the Beyond, especially to Fourth Sister, Ninth Brother, Six Brother, Seventh Sister, Eight Sister, and Ten Brother who been accompanied by some Inquisitors and Jedi. The Ninth Brother and the Second Sister helped Durqok to coordinate the action of Durqok in the activation of the traps and Barriss with Luke came to see how worked the defense.

"Luke, look there," yelled Barriss and showed Morai in a tree, "Morai left a day before to Ahsoka went on Earth to help that child,"

"Is an owl," murmured Durqok because not understood at first the remark of Barriss, "guys, come to the Academy and not make heroic acts because is unnecessary,"

"Jesus Christ," yelled Ninth Brother when saw how Grievous used the force and showed the rest the scene, "do you see what I see?"

"Is impossible to be able to use the force, but he makes again and again," observed Second Sister, "how is possible to use the force when is not force sensitive?"

"Actually is a way to make Grievous force sensitive," recalled Luke the plan of Desann about infusing the people with the force, "Desann plan to infuse non-force sensitives with a machine to give the force, but it seems Ragnos either corrupt Grievous with the scepter or remake the machine of Dessan,"

"It seems we have problems and Morai come to warn us," realized Barriss and smirked letting everybody mute, "I think I know a way to destroy his connection with the force using an ability called the Wall of light,"

"Wall of Light?" wondered Luke because heard before this ability, "I think is much proper to cut the connection of the force of to Ragnos and after that destroy his scepter to cut the force of his Disciples,"

"Doesn't say the tiny guy come at the meeting with Ezra because Morai warns Mike about Ahsoka being in danger," realized Durqok why Mike came with Liam, Theo, and Ezra, "do you know a room where to store Jedi to be protected during the ritual?"

"This room I think will work and is hidden," answered Second Sister and showed some runes, "the only way to open beside to destroy the heavy walls, is to match the correct order of runes,"

"As far I hear about such ability, only the most powerful Jedi can use it," recalled Ninth Brother, "even we join in the Jedi order as Academy Guards, we are not cored in the light side as other Jedi from here are,"

"This will not be a problem because I will send all Jedi masters in this room chose by Second Sister," informed Luke and announced the troops about the change of plan, "the padawans, Jedi, Jedi knights, and rebel soldiers must keep busy the Disciples until we catch Ragnos ion the Wall of Light,"

Luke never wanted to transform the Jedi Academy in a theater of fight, but changed his mind and decided to lure the Disciples of Ragnos in the Academy to spilt them up to be beaten by Jedi forces. At the order of Luke, every Jedi from the jungle returned to the Academy and hoped the Disciples of Ragnos would activate the traps by themselves. When everybody arrived at the Academy, Luke offered to his strike team a group of Jedi and rebel soldiers with the purpose to lead them in the battle until step two of the plan, the separation of the Brotherhood of Sith from Disciples of Ragnos started. The separation purpose was to allow the strike team to fight with Brotherhood of Sith while the others to fight with Disciples of Ragnos.


	30. Chapter 25: A force, two philosophies

Brotherhood of Sith and Disciples of Ragnos saw the major change of Jedi plan and kept marching to the Jedi Academy. While they marched, Luke made the last preparation to put in the scene the Wall of Light to purge all the dark from Ragnos and realized with stupor made a mistake because forgot about Dessan completely even mentioned his name some times during the meeting. To repair his mistake, made a small meeting once more to see who chose to fight with Desann. Because Ragnos was a powerful enemy and knew Mike and Ahsoka can stand against Dooku and Grievous, Barriss chose to fight with Dessan. After five minutes they finished the meeting, the sensors informed the enemy has less than a kilometer to arrive at the Jedi Academy. According to the plan, each Jedi had at each disposal some force Padawans, Jedi, Jedi knights, and Inquisitors to aid them in the fight and when the time came, to split up to separate the Brotherhood of Sith from Disciples of Ragnos. It did not pass a long time and the enemies were at the bottom of the Mayan pyramid waiting for the Jedi to show up. Ragnos went mad because the Jedi did not dare to challenge him and sent his Brotherhood in different directions with other Disciples of Ragnos to cover a bigger area without to know that was the plan of the Jedi all along. Rosh with his troops saw Alora accompanied by Disciples of Ragnos and put a padawan to drink a potion to make look like him. Alora saw the person who looked like Rosh and put his troops to go further because would deal with him personally. The troops listened to her order and from a few lightsabers blows, put Rosh clone down, and wanted to strike him down, but a rock hit her head.

"This is not how you do a job, Alora," yelled Rosh to Alora to catch her attention, "I sub estimate you and I must apologize for my actions, Alora,"

"You put this rubbish to fight with me instead of you?" wondered Alora and used force choke on the padawan "get the hell out of here,"

"I believe you will put your pets to kill me while you look at my death," guessed Rosh and realized Alora changed since the last time, "it seems my prediction is wrong,"

"My dear, Rosh, you forget I always clean my mess?" wondered Alora and showed him the record how asked help, "instead of you, I finish my job and not put other people to finish them,"

"I see how well you finish your job, dying," mocked Rosh.

"Do you realize your dog, Jaden, is not here to save you and you are against me?" asked Alora and opened her lightsabers to threaten Rosh, "maybe I will let you live if you join us,"

"Join you?" asked Rosh surprised about the question of Alora, "never, and I don't need Jaden to save me because I can handle the situation,"

"Very wise decision, Rosh," informed Alora and started to laugh, "your head will stay at your feet when I will be done with you,"

"Don't be so confident on your powers because you don't know who you are dealing with," advised Rosh and made some clones of him, "I am a great Jedi,"

"Do you think I am afraid of such things that can't harm me?" wondered Alora and observed how Rosh gave them lightsabers, "I hear about such technique, force doppelganger, but even you make material clones, they are useless and consume much force,"

"Shall we see that, Alora," informed Rosh and opened his lightsaber too, "eye for an eye and arm for an arm,"

The clones of Rosh remained behind and looked at Rosh fought with Alora. Alora laughed because his clones were too dumb to follow the orders of Rosh and trembled for a second when saw the clones opened their lightsaber attacking her. She realized what the plan of Rosh was and when wanted to attack him, some lightsabers that threw him on the ground activated and helped Rosh to fight against Alora. Alora had to deal with real Rosh, two clones of Rosh, and three floating lightsabers. Rosh knew it became the target of Alora and teleported letting behind a clone of himself. Alora launched at Rosh, who thought, was the real one, and murdered all of them in the process. When Alora hit the clones, they turned a cloud of smoke. Alora grabbed Rosh from the neck, threw him in a tree, pulled to her lightsabers wanting to pierce his chest and called the troops to show them how killed Rosh Penin. In the next second, the real Rosh hit Alora in the head with a log, letting her unconscious while the holocall was active. Rosh took the lightsaber from his clone, destroyed the holocall, took Alora captive, and put his clone to go in the direction of Disciples to buy him time in case some Disciples returned to see where Alora was. As Rosh believed, two New Reborns came and Rosh clone showed them the middle finger and disappeared. When wanted to report what happened to Brotherhood, they noticed had no more signal. The New Reborns went back to the battlefield trying to contact the others, but failed because of the signal. In the meantime, Ahsara and Zady succeed to split Momin from his troops using a ray shield. Momin saw Ahsara and Zady and ordered to his troops to continue marching because would deal with them personally.

"I expected to deal with someone stranger and not two kids like you," shared Momin and looked at both togruta noticing something important, "maybe is not such a disappointing to fight with you two, especially you,"

"Me?" asked Ahsara surprised after realizing Momin had a hunch about her, "don't let fool by apparitions because you will end up badly,"

"I don't know what to say, little one because you are not your mother and your mother is not Darth Vader," explained Momin, "do you realize you are dealing with Sith Lord from the Old Republic era?"

"A very coward Sith in my opinion?" guessed Zady after hearing the rumors how almost defeated Darth Vader, "if you claim to be a powerful Sith, you should not rely on lava to weaken your enemies,"

"I played with Vader because my whole intention was to make him understand the philosophy of Sith and how Sidious manipulated him since birth," explained Momin, "I must admit, he took me by surprise with that, but I toyed with him and his emotions in the ethereal place,"

"You set in the stage the coming of Marka Ragnos because you always believe the most powerful are the Old Sith," realized Zady, "why you didn't talk with other Sith?"

"I wanted somebody who can rule and not consider us his food," answered Momin making reference Vitiate, "Ragnos was the only Sith who was renowned for making the Golden Age of Sith, even it falls in love with his apprentice,"

"That's inconvenient," murmured Ahsoka because could not believe Nina had right about Tavion and Ragnos, "anyway, don't judge to book after the cover,"

"I agree with you," agreed Momin with the statement of Ahsoka about Ragnos relationship, "if you say to not judge the book about the cover, show me what you can do,"

"Ahsara, I hope you are ready," hoped Zady and made a sign to Ahsara about the strategy, "time to show who the boss here is,"

"Let's see from what dough you are," spoke Momin and laughed to intimidate his opponents.

All three opened their lightsabers and Ahsara made to first move by attacking Momin. Momin was surprised to see somebody who fought with reversed grip lightsaber and changed most of the lightsaber blows with Ahsara. Zady joined later in the fight because wanting to find a corridor for his more grounded fighting style and Ahsara showed to Momin secret techniques. Those were force teleport; phase, that allowed passing through solid objects, and shattering point. Additionally, she gave the force the shape of an object by just focusing it. Momin was amazed to see what Ahsara could do, but realized her small tricks wasn't enough to beat him because she lacked on defense and the other togruta acted like bait or a shield depending on the situation. After some minutes of the duel, Momin pushed them on the ground, made a few steps behind near a corner to rethink his strategy, and waited for them to attack to catch off guard. Both realized their tricks not worked anymore, Ahsara and Zady decided to attack simultaneously Momin. Momin started throwing with objects in them and the object exploded letting a huge smoke. Ahsara and Zady profited by this and with the help of smoke and mind trick, they both changed the appearance between them. Momin noticed something was odd because Ahsara fought like Zady and Zady like Ahsara and in a second of inattention, Zady disappeared. He sensed something touched him on the back and saw Zady and at that moment realized it been tricked. Zady teleported near Ahsara, both canceled the mind trick taking back their identity and pushed the button triggering the explosive. Next second, Momin became pieces and the only thing that remained intact was his helmet. Zady and Ahsara hid the helmet and joined other troops. In the interior garden of the Academy, Dessan left from the body of the Academy and met Barriss accompanied some Jedi and Inquisitors. Two Jedi and an Inquisitor attempted to strike Dessan from behind, but he murdered them in some seconds because of the brutal fighting style and the employment of the force illusion. Barriss ordered to her troops to leave because would handle him.

"Pitiful Jedi, I expected to see Katarn or any other Jedi than a weak female," murmured Desann and analyzed Barriss, "why somebody like you must fight with something like me? Since when the Jedi Academy has some Temple Guards with Inquisitors purple lightsabers like your troops?"

"Kyle Katarn and his padawan are busy to face with an enemy stronger than you," answered Barriss, "good question, but this will not change everything because is a fight from a leader to another,"

"Leader to leader?" wondered Desann because not understood at first the saying the Barriss and realized, "if I have right, you must be the new general of the Clinkers,"

"Actually, I am the leader of the cult the Beyonders and one of the many fooled people who participate in the resurrection of the Sith Marka Ragnos," confirmed Barriss her identity, "your reputation precedes you, but I am afraid this fight will not last long,"

"Trust me; I will be quick, without pain," assured Desann and reopened his lightsaber, "I am an exceptional leader and not a crazy woman who plays as Vader and his Inquisitors in his castle from Mustafar,"

"If you are an exceptional leader, you will lead the attack, not Ragnos," advised Barriss and tried to make Desann to revolt against Ragnos.

"Stupid woman, I know what you try to do," threatened Ragnos because realizing her game of words, "I do that for a long time, but he is far beyond of power, and he is not the only one,"

"What do you mean by this?" asked Barriss because was curious what it meant.

"With his scepter absorbed Darth Bane and Vitiate," specified Desann, "Vitiate tried to absorb his powers taking his body, but Ragnos realize his game and last trace of Vitiate identity turn into power being absorbed by the scepter,"

"Ragnos is more powerful than I imagine," murmured Barriss because sub-estimate the power of Ragnos, "I hope four Jedi can beat him,"

"Who this Jedi, my dear?" asked Desann and moved his lightsaber in strong stance style.

"Luke, Mara, Jaden, and Kyle," responded Barriss and activated her lightsaber blocking force lightning of Desann.

Barriss knew Desann was not an adversary to take down easy especially for his size and decided to fight in defense mode to find a tactic or something to beat him. In addition, she had some intel about Empire Reborn and the capabilities of Desann as a duelist. The size and strength of Desann gave to Barriss problems because was hard to defend against such a mastodon, but not gave up and kept fighting even the odds were against her. After some minutes of dueling, Desann pushed Barriss on the ground and wanted to strike her down, but at the moment, he saw how a red light piercing his torso. Desann lifeless body fell on the ground and Durqok helped Barriss to get up. Durqok sensed something was odd and let in command Second Sister and Ninth Brother until came back. When Durqok with Barriss returned to them, they took the lead of the troops. The fight continued and Dooku with Grievous broke up from Ragnos and Tavion because went on separate ways. Grievous and Dooku saw piles of dead Jedi and arrived in the garden where saw the lifeless body of Dessan. Mike with Ahsoka was in the next garden near the entrance of the Light Side Nexus waiting for the intruders and looked at cameras. Grievous and Dooku ordered to the troops to go in another side because send a strong presence in the force in the next room. Ahsoka and Mike ordered the troops to do the same because they can handle both of them. Both of them saw how four lightsabers pierced the door at one, cutting in form of the circle, and after that, the circle flew away because Grievous hit it with the leg. In the next second, Grievous and Dooku passed through the circle; both were surprised to see Ahsoka dressed in a white outfit holding a staff in the hand and argued with a Jedi.

"Jedi Master, Ahsoka Tano, you have padawan, nice to meet both of you," bowed Dooku in mockery in the face of Ahsoka and Mike, "I see a nice contrast between your white outfit and orange skin and seems you have a wanton child like you in the teenage years, good job,"

"Wanton child?" guessed Mike and looked at Ahsoka, "I know I promise I will fight with your lightsabers, but if you remember, the owner) of this lightsaber use the same fighting style that you learn me and this is a good moment to test it and especially something against like Dooku who focuses on Makashi,"

"I think you are mad, Ahsoka," murmured Grievous because not expected to Mike telling the truth, "you really will let your padawan to fight with somebody like Dooku when Anakin and Kenobi fail to beat him together?"

"Actually, I don't agree, but I don't have anything else to do because he never fights with a gigantic droid with four arms and with Dooku I can myself clean this place," confessed Ahsoka her decision letting mute both of them, "by another hand, he knows how to use The Ring of Defense and,"

"And if I have right, that lightsaber belongs to a Jedi who mocked Makashi a great deal by combining a style like Makashi with a ferocious style as Ataru or Shien," murmured Dooku and realized who was the owner of the lightsaber, "maybe you fight with your grandmother lightsaber, but you are not like her,"

"As far I know about that color it means Grey Jedi," realized Grievous and looked at Ahsoka and Mike lightsaber blade, "what do you think about them?"

"Unbelievable, but they might be a good challenge for both of us," shared Dooku letting mute Grievous, "my padawan, Qui Gon, was a Grey Jedi and as far I can look at Ahsoka, she passes a trial to look like it and I say that not just because I see it, but I sense it,"

"You must be kidding," hoped Grievous and roared at Mike and Ahsoka, "still, is much better to make their plan because you have the force, Grievous and in such way, we can balance the situation,"

"Mike, do not let to be fool by apparitions," advised Ahsoka about Dooku, "might be old, but moves like an agile deer and focuses on the force abilities to take you by surprise,"

"Is good you learn me how to see the force and how to avoid being hit by it," informed Mike and opened grandmother's lightsaber, "time to finish this,"

Mike jumped at Dooku at the same time as Ahsoka jumped at Grievous and switched lightsaber blows. Both, Mike and Ahsoka, saw with surprise Dooku's lightsaber dance and force powers of Grievous and fought in defense to see their pattern. As Ahsoka predicted, Dooku attempted to take Mike off-guard by using the force, but each time, force absorption activated instantly absorbing the force. Ahsoka activated force absorption as Mike and angry Grievous because his force abilities were useless against Ahsoka, forcing him to rely more on dueling abilities. Dooku noticed Ahsoka's power and skill and how always looked at Mike how fought Dooku. He caught an opportunity and threw Mike away and as a result, Mike, opened the second lightsaber pushing both lightsabers in the ground to minimize the push. After this, Mike repeated the same strikes of moves as it used with one lightsaber and Dooku realizing something was bad. Mike angry and attempted to use his tricks on Dooku, but all of them failed and Ahsoka was surprised to see how Dooku avoided clones, the ball made force lighting and push, shock waves, teleport or other stuff. Ahsoka realized Dooku observed something and Mike cannot complete his set of movements. When attempted to saw something, saw how Mike flew in another side of the room and Dooku, Grievous and Ahsoka remained mute for a second because saw Mike's yellow glowing eyes and how transformed into a werewolf. He realized the trick worked and to be more conniving threw a sonic grenade and with the help mind trick, made it to sound like a powerful roar. Ahsoka kept fighting with Grievous and yelled at Mike to control his anger. Grievous and Dooku realized this was no more a trick and Dooku remained a second without reaction offering Mike time to catch by the neck, throwing Dooku with power in another side of the room. Dooku used force lighting on Mike and Mike disappeared. Before Dooku had the chance to react, Mike attacked using a staff by combining both lightsabers. Ahsoka realized everything was a spectacle and kept playing the role of the surprised person. To be more convinced, Mike threw two sonic grenades to result in a more powerful roar, to frighten Dooku with the purpose to drop his defense to complete the set of movements. When Dooku realized what happened, combined force push with Grievous, throwing Mike and Ahsoka away

"Who bite you? How do you shorten the white lightsaber transforming in a shoto? Why your grandmother lightsaber fits with your lightsaber" asked Ahsoka to play the role of the surprised person and noticed something was wrong, "Mike, the show is over,"

"I don't hear you," murmured Mike letting surprised, "I play too much like a werewolf,"

"So, you use some sonic grenades to make roars, not bad," concluded Dooku and was a bit frightened after realized how powerful were Ahsoka to learn Mike such things, "I sub estimate you, Ahsoka and your master is proud of you, I guess,"

"Still, this will not change this," yelled Grievous and resumed the duel with Ahsoka and looked at Mike how used the set of movements to discover the weak points of Dooku.

"What you do to me?" asked Dooku because Mike threw three sonic grenades transforming them in roars and put a clone to trick Dooku giving him enough make him look like a werewolf again making him swallow a bomb, "eat this,"

"Do you realize we hear that even you don't hear that?" asked Ahsoka and saw Mike with the detonator in the hands.

"This is the punishment for how I look like," yelled Grievous and slashed all limbs of Dooku, and caught with the feet his head throwing Dooku down, letting mute Ahsoka and Mike.

"You will pay for," snapped Dooku and not had time to finish because Grievous crushed his head and pull the detonator from Mike's hand with ease because was shocked, "now boom,"

Grievous pressed the button and Dooku's body exploded in pieces and after that, Grievous ran away where droids met him and shot after him. Ahsoka gave with perfume to make Mike sneeze and when it sneezed, threw away himself and Ahsoka because his sneeze transformed into a shock wave. After sneezed, Mike heard again and ran after Grievous with Ahsoka. They saw how he went into the jungle and decided to help the others because Ahsoka managed to throw the following device on him. After this event, Ragnos sensed a disturbance in the force, cast a massive dragon made from lighting, and threw in the door. The dragon destroyed the door, the blocks of stone from the next room where was Luke, Jaden, Kyle, Mara, Ezra, and Nina. The dragon destroyed everything in his path and saw Grievous. Grievous looked up and Dragon fell from the sky in Grievous head, turning him in ash. All from Yavin saw the dragon made of lighting, but nobody knew what hit except Ragnos and Tavion. Tavion destroyed the door and Ragnos followed her behind entering the heart of the Jedi Academy.


	31. Chapter 26: The One in the Middle

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"All looked at the destroyed wall and wondered what Ragnos destroyed with that huge dragon made from lightning. Before having the chance to ask, Ragnos told them that person was Grievous and did that because murdered Dooku with cold blood. Also, informed the Jedi status of the battle and how many troops lost each side in the conflict. Ragnos was happy because even his side lost many more troops than the Jedi, the Jedi born with the force, nobody gave them the force with machines, and ancient rituals like it happened with Disciples of Ragnos. According to Ragnos counting, the Jedi lost half of their total number in the fight with Disciples of Ragnos and the Disciples of Ragnos lost almost three-quarters of the army. Everybody knew that was not enough and the danger was not over because the champion of the Sith who was their Emperor, was still alive. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Sorry, for my manners, Jedi, but is a true honor to fight against the Grand Jedi Master of the Jedi Order, Luke Skywalker," mocked Ragnos the rank of Luke, "I wonder if you are as good as the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""This is why we are here, Ragnos," warned Luke, "I am not as strong as my father, but I am a Jedi like him before me and in his name, I will defeat you," /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Let the foolish introductions for other time, Ragnos," warned Jaden, "who you kill with that dragon?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""General Grievous murdered with cold blood Count Dooku and attempted to escape from the planet," answered Ragnos and stopped Tavion from putting a question by kissing her on the mouth, "in case you wonder how I do that, I can see through the eyes of the Brotherhood of Sith,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Can you take a room, please?" wondered Nina and yelled blah when saw both of them kissing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Nina, I am aware we have differences in the past, but I give you a chance to join me by your own will," informed Tavion about her decision regarding her sister fate, "even you will not agree, I will force you to turn to the dark side,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Pass," shared Nina her decision and opened her lightsaber, "I am a Jedi; my side is with them, if I die, so be it because I accept my fate,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You are not strong enough to kill me, sister," laughed Tavion./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""She is not alone, but us two, together, we make a difference," assured Ezra and made Tavion rethink her idea./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Babe, you will fight with your sister and that Jedi from the unknown," informed Ragnos and looked straight to the remaining Jedi Masters, "it seems you will fight with me and you, Jaden, I will kill you last forcing you to see how I murder your friends one by one with cold blood,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That will not happen because we are stronger than you think, Sith," threatened Mara and showed to Ragnos a souvenir from Sidious, "Emperor Palpatine train me personally as his Sith Assassin; I become a Jedi and know how dangerous a Sith like you is in comparison with Sidious,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""My dear, I don't have the chance to meet Darth Sidious and Darth Vader, but from what I can see and know from Momin, I am very disappointed because they make terrible mistakes, Sidious not teach Darth Vader everything about the dark side, and both have the same obsession, Jedi,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""This obsession starts a very long time ago and will continue for a very long time from this day," shared Kyle, "even you are not obsessed with the Jedi, the Jedi are a priority for the Sith and vice-versa,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Kyle, I must warn you about something," spoke Tavion and looked at Ragnos, "the true Emperor of the Sith has returned and will obliterate all the Jedi until none of them will live and the Sith shall rule again,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Jaden Korr, it seems you don't make Tavion delusional anymore because you finally realize the mighty Sith has returned and the plan is successful," realized Ragnos and threw with his scepter a beam of lighting that was absorbed by Luke's lightsaber, "sorry, for my attempt to kill you because I forget what I said a few seconds ago,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Still, you are weak," threatened Jaden, "if I beat you one time, that means I can beat you again,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""By me guest, young Jedi," provoked Ragnos and kept taunting Jaden, "it seems Luke knows how strong I am,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Jaden, you beat Tavion and not Ragnos on Korriban," corrected Kyle and showed the scepter, "even we are going to destroy the scepter, Ragnos might defeat us all because will keep his force powers,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Correct, Kyle, a very good remark," informed Tavion, "sadly for you, I have been stronger since my last duel with Nina and Ezra from Mustafar,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You are not the only one, Tavion," assured Ezra and explained the reason, "Barriss kidnap me, hold me hostage, and I forget to mention my run in Vader's castle from other enemy forces, but since I come to Academy I strengthen myself," /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I guess they should not be a problem for you, like these monkeys believe they are for you," thought Ragnos at the possibility don't sub-estimate his enemy, "by the way, I wonder where other Jedi Masters are, and I am a bit sad because Ahsoka Tano and his padawan decide to take care of Grievous and Dooku,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I think both of them are busy to help other Jedi to crush your tiny Disciples like bugs, Ragnos," guessed Mara, "time to end this,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We talk enough," spoke Ragnos and activated his Sith sword, "this day will be long remembered,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Everybody opened their lightsabers and put them in attack position. Before the fight to start, Ragnos used force scream to frighten the Jedi and after that, they grouped in two teams with different objectives. In the first team were Ezra and Nina who fought against Tavion, and they observed how much stronger the abilities of Tavion became in comparison with the last fight. During the duel, a little Jedi attempted attacking Tavion by surprise, but Ragnos saw him and pushed into Ezra and Nina. The little Jedi was Jason and decided to give a little help to Ezra. Ezra did not yell at him because not respecting the order, but decided to let him fight by his side. All three kept fighting with Tavion while Mara, Jaden, Kyle, and Luke fought against Ragnos. Ragnos was aware they were not as weak as believed, but used the scepter to throw with laser beams or create shock waves with the purpose to split them taking them one by one. The Jedi understood the plan of Ragnos and in sequences of two while the other two defended their back. Ragnos pissed off because the Jedi was afraid to fight with him alone and told telepathically to Tavion when to combine their force powers. Both reached a decision and with the help of some decoys, Ragnos and Tavion pulled all Jedi in one place and threw them away like dolls. After this, Ragnos used force lightning, stunned the Jedi, and with force choke, pulled Jaden near him holding the lightsaber near his neck. When Ragnos wanted to cut Jaden's head, a massive light lightened the room and Ragnos with Tavion sensed how the Jedi purged their dark side powers. Jaden profited from this and destroyed the scepter of Ragnos, letting, as a result, all Disciples without the force. Ragnos did not have the chance to react because, in the next second, Jaden destroyed the glove./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""How? How is that possible?" wondered Ragnos because saw it could not use the force like Tavion, "it can't be,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It can be, Ragnos," assured Luke, "this is ability is called Wall of Light and is the second time when we do that,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Who is the unlucky person who you purge from him the dark side?" asked Tavion and looked at Mara how gave a holocall to Ragnos, "I hope you don't want to tell, our troops to surrender,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""The unlucky person is Exar Kun and this is the only way to stop this bloodshed," answered Kyle and opened the holocall, "we will don't kill you because you don't represent a treat any longer, but tell your troops to surrender now,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""This will be not the case, Jedi," informed Ragnos letting everybody mute, "they are not blinds as you think,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Don't be so sure we will forget this day soon, Jedi," warned Tavion, "one day the Sith will revenge us,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""In your sweet dreams, sister, in your sweet dreams," informed Nina in a mocking way, "what do you plan to do with them?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We will not kill him for sure, but we will keep them under key until we decide their fate," shared Jaden, "trust me, the death might be a hard punishment, but is the easy way to escape from something letting the hard on your dears,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You better kill us swift or in torture, but only kill us," advised Tavion because not supported the way to be held captive, "you plan this all along and this is the reason why the Jedi masters do not join in the fight,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Our initial plan is to keep the Jedi Academy safe and sound, but we have a change of heart when we discover a new way to beat Grievous," informed Ezra, "after, we realize we can beat you too with this and along you, all Disciples of Ragnos,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We put this at their hands?" asked Jason and showed a pair of shackles./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yes, Jason," confirmed Luke and tied the hands of Ragnos and Tavion, "time to gather the remaining cultists and purge them from the dark side,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"In an hour, the Disciples of Ragnos were gathered and put to stay in two groups. A group was with force users; other groups were non-force users, and the Jedi determined this by using force sense. The Jedi took the force users to the room where Ragnos lost his force powers and the Jedi Masters used one more time the Wall of Light. The Rebel Alliance destroyed all the remaining Star Destroyers of Disciples of Ragnos and all Disciples of Ragnos except Tavion, Ragnos, and Alora was in the prison. The Jedi decided to hold Tavion, Ragnos, Alora, and helmet of Momin because they were far more dangerous than the common Disciples of Ragnos. Luke put Momin in a special room because was still alive in the mask and could influence the people mind. He denied access in the room and put in other room Tavion, Alora, and Ragnos until the trial. All this happened in a day and in the next morning, after breakfast, Mike left at first hour, with his starship to Earth. He talked with Ahsoka using the modified comlink with holocall incorporated, but Ahsoka had to answer at the door because somebody knocked at it. Ahsoka said to Mike to contact her when arrived in Beacon Hills to know he arrived safely there. When opened the door, Ahsoka saw Sabine and Ketsu and welcomed in. After two minutes Ahsara and Zady woke up and came down to see who was coming to visit them at this earlier hour in the morning. When Morai saw who was, she came inside using the window because sat in a nearby tree and sat on the shoulder of Ahsoka./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Is not early in the morning to come at this hour?" asked Ahsara and understood happened something important that could not wait./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I am sorry because we come now, but we have a big problem and Ketsu can give you some answers," informed Sabine because not knowing how to confess to Ahsoka, "Ketsu discover this, not me,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Do you want to hold us in suspense?" asked Zady and was curious what they had to say./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Fine, do you want to say directly or explain first how I get there?" wondered Ketsu, "is a long story, but I can't give details about this because I don't have the competence to speak in his name,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What do you talk about, Ketsu?" asked Ahsoka, "is morning, I wake up, thirty minutes ago because I hear Mike's steps in the house and I prepare him the breakfast to leave to Earth as fast as possible and don't have the mood for guessing,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hard to believe, but your husband, Lux Bonteri, is alive," informed Ketsu and let everybody mute from the room except Sabine, "I told Sabine when I joined the squads during the fight over Yavin, and this is the main reason why I never join in the battle over Mustafar,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""She is telling the truth and here is the proof," confirmed Sabine and showed to Ahsoka and Ahsara the proof, "I don't know what to say about this because is beyond of my capacity to understand,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Why you don't tell us sooner?" asked Ahsara and was very sad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Kid, I was not sure it was him or not and when I convinced myself who he was, I told you," answered Ketsu and shared, "is a complicated story, but I convince him to come and give you an explication,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Do you have any idea why do that?" asked Zady because not believed what heard./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I think is better to explain this to him because next day will be here," informed Ketsu and apologized, "I should tell you earlier, but you should remember how this everything started, I mean the beginning,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I must talk with him," shared Ahsoka, saw how Ketsu rose from the sofa, and went to the door, "thanks for the piece of advice,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Don't thank me because is not my idea," informed Ketsu, "I just send a message,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You will try repairing your relationship?" wondered Sabine because not knew what Ahsoka might be done next./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We have a past, a love story, and a child together and can't forget these things," responded Ahsoka./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""When he comes, tell me," informed Ahsara, "I want to know why he leaves us,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sabine stayed an hour with Ahsoka, Ahsara, and Zady and after that left. Ahsoka and Ahsara reached the conclusion to give to Lux one more chance to repay his mistakes after left without a warning, letting Ahsoka taking care of a child alone. They could not wait to find the reason why Lux left, but Ahsoka had a hunch./span/p 


	32. Chapter 27: The Puppet Master

After some hours, Mike arrived in Beacon Hills and contacted Ahsoka to tell her, he arrived on Earth. He noticed something was not right with Ahsoka and asked her what happened. She said her husband, Lux Bonteri, lived, and in the next days would meet to know why left without a reason. In addition, Ahsoka mentioned she had a hunch why left like that. After a small chat, Ahsoka and Mike closed the communication channel. The next two days passed fast and in the morning Stiles, Scott, Alec, Mason, Corey, and Nolan visited Liam, Mike, and Theo because they had an important business to attend about the choosing of the next captain and co-captain of La Crosse team. Because was nice weather, they stayed in the garden to discuss.

"I appreciate what you do for me, but I don't think if I deserve this," appreciated Alec with the thought to be the captain of the team, " they don't even know me and I wonder how they might accept me as their captain when I never came across them before,"

"It takes almost for a year to Alec to be accepted in the high school," informed Theo and guessed well what Mike wanted to ask, "since you come, something bothers you,"

"I am fine, no need to worry," assured Mike and saw Liam's puppy eyes, "fine, stop looking at me like this; Ahsoka husband, Lux is alive and well,"

"Lux? Lux Bonteri, the son of Mina Bonteri?" asked Stiles because wanting to be sure whom Mike spoke about, "that's good and bad news at the same time, sadly,"

"Why is good and bad news at the same time?" wondered Alec and looked at Stiles because knowing already had the answer.

"If I have right, he let Ahsoka grow up Ahsara alone because of his job and die by the hand of the Black Squadron," guessed Nolan from memories letting just Stiles confirm from the movement of the head.

"Nolan, you omit the fact he doesn't die by their hand and hide for more than ten years," completed Stiles the pieces of information from Nolan.

"That is bad and I hope they can pass over this," hoped Lia while putting the hand over Mike's shoulder, and smiled at him, "you look amazing as a werewolf, even I don't bite you or somebody else,"

"Dooku is the most powerful who I deal in my life and I never expected to be such powerful," shared Mike, "that is the only way to beat him, sorry for your ears because I throw those sonic grenades, and hope the spectators have seen amazing duels on life and death between Jedi and Sith,"

"Intense fights I am glad most of the Jedi are in one piece," informed Mason his point of view regarding the duels, "I hope Ragnos and Tavion will play for their crimes,"

"For sure they will need to be punished, but now is much important to know who replaces Liam and Nolan as the captain and co-captain," assured Scott trying to move the subject of the discussion, "Alec, I say to you that I say to Liam, when he takes the team in my place; it doesn't depend on them,"

"I guess it depends by me to impose my authority," guessed Alec and looked at Scott and Liam.

"Alec, take this," spoke Liam and gave Alec his Crosse.

"Nice, you do like I do myself when I finish the high school," recalled Stiles the moment when gave the baseball bat to Mason, "I hope you take good care of it,"

"I do," confirmed Mason and showed a photo with it from his phone, "Nolan, are you fine?"

"Liam make the hard part with the help of Scott," murmured Nolan because not knew who to choose his replacement, "I hope you can help me because is an important decision,"

"Mike, you come with us to the high school?" wondered Theo.

"I don't have anything better to do," accepted Mike the proposition of Theo, "taking a breath of fresh air always is better,"

"Hey, head up, no need to be upset for what happens to Ahsoka," advised Liam and hugged Mike, "I understand how much important Ahsoka is for you,"

"After we find the replacement of Nolan, we must meet somewhere because we have a problem," informed Scott and showed the message from Chris, "Chris sent this morning,"

"A leak of information and if the problem still persists, some of us must go in Paris, France," informed Stiles making the summary of the message.

"In two weeks, our dads and friends complete their mission and come in the town like the Hales," shared Theo.

After some minutes of discussing, Scott's pack reunited at Dunbar's house and went together to the field of La Crosse from the high school. On the way to high school, they discussed different subjects starting with the choosing of the new co-captain and ending with the fight over Yavin at the Jedi Academy or leaving to France to help the Red Crabs to fight against Monroe followers. When arrived at the high school, the old and new members of the team gathered to choose the next co-captain because, in the friendly match, each candidate proved his skills and Alec took the most points. The discussion took two hours and during that time, the remaining members of the pack made a tour of the high school to show to Mike where they learned. At the end of the discussion, Alec was captain along with his best friend who was co-captain and since childhood had a rivalry to prove who was better. The coach saw this and decided to exploit this in the benefit of the team and the high school because captains would push themselves, including the rest of the teams members, to pass their limits. After this meeting, all the members from Scott's pack and La Crosse team went to celebrate Alec the captains, but Liam, Theo, and Mike could not attend because Parrish sent them to check a place that was not far away from their location because received many calls regarding that address. After thirty minutes of walking, they arrived in an abandoned house and decided to check it.

"Liam, did you see this house before?" wondered Theo because knowing Liam's reactions, "is something bad, I guess,"

"In this house live that child I find me with Hayden during a date in the forest and the compass of the teacher sent me and Corey here," realized answered Liam and called Parish to inform him, "Parrish says they move from the city and the compass from the phone looks normal,"

"Mike, not everybody knows about supernatural at that time and people sometimes chose to run," informed Theo, "also, I don't blame the child after losing his parents and live alone until we stop the new riders,"

"Guys, don't put any questions about what you will see now," advised Mike and drew with the lightsaber a rune and activated it with the force, "it seems somebody has some work to do especially with this, Goetia known as demonology,"

"From whom you learn such things?" asked Theo and looked at Mike, "I don't think Ahsoka teach you such things,"

"True, I don't learn from Ahsoka such things, but Ahsoka knows about them," confirmed Mike and used force sense to see the surroundings, "I don't want to talk about this because is a long story and for your knowledge I never practice such arts, but a friend do that to know more about demons to beat them easily,"

"Theo, where are you going?" asked Liam and went after him like Mike, "next time say where you leave,"

"Let's say I have knowledge in such taboo because of Dread Doctors and I smell salt and something else, but I don't know what it is," responded Theo and he with Liam led the way to a room, "is dead, but the wound is cauterized,"

"Only a lightsaber can do such thing," realized Liam a bit stupefied, "Mike, do you sense any force around?"

"The only things I sense are these dolls and they are alive," answered Mike and looked better at them, "who are you?"

"It seems we meet again, idiot Jedi," answered Jester and saw the reaction of Mike because not recalled him, "I give you an excellent pie, in the face, hahaha,"

"The other two dolls are your helpers or other demons that not enjoy talking with humans?" wondered Mike waiting to find an answer, "I don't have all the day,"

"My helpers, fool, and the idiot who summons us is dead," answered Jester, "a sith kill him and steal our bodies putting our souls inside these magical dolls,"

"After the experience with the Hym, nothing can surprise me," informed Theo and looked at Mike how accessed the cameras, "do you know how looks like?"

"Yes, and is a troll in all the possible meanings," answered Mike and after a small search found him, "you fight with Jester and me with the Sith, but yeah, I will be there protecting your back if you need,"

"Time to destroy these dolls with the staff," said Liam and plunged the staff of Zerstorer destroying them for good.

All three left the house and Liam drove the car to the place where Jester, the helpers, and the Sith appeared on cameras. Mike used force sense, but lost track of them and put Liam and Theo to guide after the smell of sulfur. As Mike anticipated, with the effort of Liam and Theo, they found them. Mike made a sign to wait and gathered in his hand a ball from energy made from force push and force lighting and jumped between them hitting the ground with the ball, causing a shock wave. After this made a force repulse to neutralize Jest and his helpers and opened his white lightsaber to attack the Sith giving time to Liam and Theo to attack Jester. Liam and Theo were stupefied to see how nut could be Jester, synchronized their attacks to take him off-guard and saw how Mike used the mind trick on a helper to fight with other helpers. During the fight with Jester, Liam and Theo saw how fought and noticed a pattern of attacks that gave them an idea to beat him by teleporting an orb attack of in other orb attacks, resulting in the changing of the pattern. Because the pattern changed, Jester never anticipated the orb attack would hit him and fall on the ground. Mike and the Sith kept dueling and the Sith because saw the Sith lost ground, he threw Mike in a wall with a kick. After this, the Sith took an object that glowed purple and with it, started a Sith sorcery spell by creating six electrical orbs who absorb inside of them, the helpers, Jester, Liam, Theo, and Mike. Mike had a hunch what he attempted to do and used force doppelganger to create a clone with the purpose taking their attention and combined force push with force lightning, throwing in Sith's and Sith's allies direction. Sith's allies and the Sith were hit by the electrical push and thrown away from the electrical balls. The balls where was the Sith allies disappeared, and because of the electrical push, the object got in flames. The Sith threw it away because realizing would go to explode and the explosion was so powerful that threw everybody in all direction. In the explosion perished the helpers and when Liam, Theo, and Mike looked at each other, they realized something was wrong because not were in the correct body anymore.

"What happen?" asked Liam and looked at him, "this is Mike; is not me,"

"I am Theo," murmured Mike and at Liam's body, "it seems Theo enters in Liam and that nerd Sith attempt to move our souls in the demon's body and give them our body,"

"Is much better to be in different bodies than in those filthy creatures," shared Theo and looked how Jester got up and the Sith pulled his lightsaber, "Liam has the force and now Mike use the Elder Blood,"

"Is not what I want to happen, but is good enough," yelled the Sith at Liam, Mike, and Theo, "you do not match my power, especially now,"

"Than face me if you think you are strong," advised Mike who was in the body of Theo, "I don't need the force to beat a scrub like you,"

"Are you crazy?" wondered Liam and tried to hold the lightsaber, "I have the force that I don't know how to use it and I barely can hold the lightsaber,"

"Liam, the green lightsaber is in the pocket," informed Theo because knew where Mike held those two lightsabers, "the lightsaber is specially designed to fight with standard or reverse hilt, and Mike, you are sure about my power?"

"Theo, shut up, please," advised Mike, "I have three aces that I don't want to waste them and Liam, combine better both lightsabers to make the staff because you know how to use it and the muscles have memory, use them,"

"Pathetic, I will end this quick," threatened the Sith and made his staff rolling, "come Jedi, come to become one with the force,"

"Lady, you take us off-guard, at least tell us who are you," spoke Liam hoping would find an answer, "are you an Inquisitor?"

"I don't have a name, but you can call me Puppet Master," answered the Sith and pulled the staff of Jester, "kill them, both and don't the Jedi,"

"I guess is no point to ask her how we can return in our bodies," murmured Theo and transformed into a werewolf, Liam, use your instincts, and let the force to guide you,"

"Easy to say, Theo," snapped Liam and pushed Jester accidentally when attempted to attack him and Theo, "you have right, sorry,"

Mike turned into a werewolf with ease because using his emotions to control himself and boost his powers. In addition, he recalled what Ahsoka thought him as a padawan and what Liam and Theo thought him about werewolf abilities. As a result, let mute everybody when teleported with a second before the force push of the Sith hitting him. Liam and Theo realized Mike can handle the Sith, but could not help them anymore in the fight with Jester. They both protected their back and Theo whispered to Liam how to use the force and to calm himself to be able to use the force. As a result, Liam took a long breath, closed his eyes, exhaled and opened his eyes to have his mind free of thoughts. At that moment, Liam recalled Mike fought like a werewolf because used his emotions to guide him. Mike saw he cannot stay close near the Sith because lacked in defense and used the Elder Blood to teleport from Mike's belt his white lightsaber that turned into a shoto. With the help of both lightsabers and the quick reflexes managed to fight with the Sith properly. The Sith managed to use force choke on Mike and to throw on the ground, but she remained surprised Mike threw the lightsabers with power in the direction of Jester. The Sith used the force push and managed to stop a lightsaber, but when attempted to stop the second lightsaber; it disappeared and appeared right behind the Sith, plunging in her heart killing her instantly. Mike rose from the ground, took his lightsaber and saw Theo how toyed Jester, making him forget about Liam and Liam used the force pull and pulled Jester with force pull to him, holding the lightsaber straight. The lightsaber pierced Jester's chest and died, disappearing. They took the destroyed object and went home, calling Scott to tell him something happened and cannot join them. In the meantime, Lux visited Ahsoka, Ahsara, and Zady to give an explication about his leaving.

"I am so sorry because I leave without to give you an explication for my decision," apologized Lux to Ahsoka and Ahsara, "the reason why I leave is the death of Saw and his partisans along Stephan remain without a leader,"

"Now I clearly understand why Ketsu want to say about the first time when they meet," realized Ahsoka and gave a list with names and locations, "how you get this?"

"Another reason why I leave is Maya," informed Lux, "to get this list; I contact my stepdaughter, and convince her to give me immunity because my I lied her, I want to join the Empire and exchange some pieces of information with them,"

"So, you give some work to do for your partisans," concluded Ahsara, "the mother tells that to me and how you get the attention of the Inferno Squad,"

"True, the leader of the Inferno Squad knows me as the Mentor," confirmed Lux the saying of Ahsara.

"The Mentor? Leader of the Dreamers?" wondered Zady because hearing the nickname before, "if you are telling the truth, you are the last survivors of the Partisans, especially the Dreamers,"

"That is impossible because you die," murmured Ahsara because not knew what to believe, "mom, you say he dies,"

"Ahsara, if I discover something, I tell you," shared Ahsoka, "how you are still alive?"

"The leader of the Inferno Squad, stuns me, and doesn't shoot me," murmured Lux and recalled the moment when woke up, "everything burns around me like a torch and all members dead,"

"Why not come back to us?" asked Ahsara.

"I wished to come, but I risked putting you both in danger," informed Lux and looked at Ahsoka and Ahsara, "after the death of the emperor, some people not forget the past and want to revenge,"

"I guess Ketsu convince you to return," guessed Ahsoka and shared something to Lux, "you gave luck because I know what means to be on the run always and not get attention, but now you don't have any enemies,"

"You don't know how much I miss you both," spoke Lux and kissed Ahsoka and the mouth and hugged Ahsara, "sorry because we don't introduce yet, I am Lux Bonteri,"

"No need to apologize," shared Zady and grabbed Ahsara from the hand, "my name is Zady Rirual and soon your future son-in-law,"

Lux looked at Zady and Ahsoka surprised because not believed what heard just heard. Ahsoka went to Lux and whispered at his ear; never knew about this. Ahsara confirmed the rumor of the marriage and the returning of the Lux back to home was a good occasion to reveal their wedding plans. When they started to discuss the plan of weeding, the holocall of Ahsoka rang and when opened it. She saw Liam, Mike, and Theo and pointed to Mike to show her padawan, but Theo said she pointed to the wrong person, showing himself.


	33. Chapter 28: Body swap

Ahsoka, Zady, Ahsara, and Lux thought that was a joke but Mike, inside of the body of Theo, showed the record about the fight with that sith. When they saw the fight, Ahsoka looked carefully and not believed what she saw because never dealt with such a situation in the past. She sighed when realized it was no joke and promised to them would go to find an answer to their problem. After they closed the holocall, Ahsoka went to Luke to tell him what happened. She found Luke with Barriss, Durqok, Mara, and Kyle discussing the possible fate of Ragnos. When Ahsoka told them, they had the same reaction as her. To Mara and Barriss was familiar with the ritual, but never understood why sith used an object to make a spell that might be essence transfer. Both knew such spell was required power and control and according to them, Sith never had that power, but managed to do it. To be sure, they did not wrong and the only way to fix that was to ask somebody who had immense knowledge about such ability. The only person who was a master in sith magic was Marka Ragnos because, during his reign, Sith magic represented the core of the empire. They went to Ragnos who was with Tavion and Alora in the cell. They found Nina there talking with Tavion and Ragnos wondered why the Jedi paid him a visit.

"Is an honor to see you again, master Jedi," mocked Ragnos and noticed something was not right, "I guess you have not come because you miss me,"

"Trust me, we have other business to do than visiting you, Ragnos," assured Durqok and show the record, "if you help us with this, we can arrange to your punishment be more pleasant,"

"Mike is fine? What was that?" wondered Nina after seeing what moment when Liam, Theo, and Mike switched bodies.

"They are fine," answered Ahsoka and murmured when entered into details, "now Mike is Theo, Theo is Liam, and Liam is Mike,"

"We never encounter this Sith before," shared Alora, "don't think we are responsible for his actions and are many sith our there lurking around,"

"We don't care if you do or not," advised Mara, "what is this ability that the Sith use?"

"My dear, you are the Emperor assassin and Sidious learn you personally about the dark side," informed Tavion, "everything comes with a price,"

"Now I understand your frustration and Tavion has right," shared Ragnos and put the record once to see better the object, "if I tell you, you must do something for me, understood?"

"It depends for what you ask," spoke Barriss because she could not believe they did that, "what do you want?"

"I want me, Tavion's, and Alora's crimes to be forgiven, new identities, and a place where the parents can grow their heir," informed Ragnos his conditions, "to don't have any surprises from you and me, we will sign a pact with blood and the one who breaks his word, dies,"

"This is not what I expect to ask, trust me," shared Katarn and could not believe the request of Ragnos and how to give the knife to Luke, "I hope you enjoy this jungle because you will stay at the Academy,"

"Fine, I agree to sign the pact, but tell us what this is," agreed with Luke and cut at hand with Ragnos knife, "it seems you don't joke with the death,"

"No; that is a ceremonial knife that summons the death and when someone broke the pact, the death tear his soul apart," shared Ragnos, "back to the record, somebody attempted to make an essence transfer in a weird way,"

"That is all you got?" wondered Ahsoka because expected to find more, "if you don't say more, you will regret the day you born,"

"You find more if allow me to finish," yelled Ragnos at Ahsoka, "the sith use a device that stores the force to allow him enough time to enter the body of his host and kill his weakened body that belongs to his target,"

"How long time has until each guy returns in his body? How do you know I am pregnant?" asked Tavion

"That depends on how much force stored the Sith there and use some of it to take the body of three demons," answered Ragnos and grabbed her from the hand, kissing her romantically, "I sense it before the invasion and I guess you wait the perfect time to tell me,"

"One thing, either you want or not, I will participate in the growing of the baby," informed Nina and smirked to Tavion, "I must admit, you never change remaining stubborn as always and I am glad I listen to the piece of advice of Ezra because family is family,"

"Do you have any idea where we can find how much force it has?" asked Luke hoping Ragnos would complete his whole promise.

"No need to ask him this because having a timer here," informed Barriss after discovered an illusion that covered the timer, "in almost a week, everything will come to normal, but I need to check something because has some unknown writings that I never saw before,"

"As I promise," spoke Luke and freed Ragnos, Alora, and Tavion from the cell.

After this, Luke made a meeting to inform the Jedi about his decision regarding Ragnos, but some of them did not agree because Ragnos committed many crimes killing Jedi and former Academy Guards. They knew without Mike and Ahsoka more casualties were because a few Jedi could fight against Grievous and Dooku. Ahsoka wanted to spend more time with Lux and watched Mike, Liam, Theo at the cameras from the city. In that time, she calculated to know exactly in how much time all three would return to his body to give them the news. Liam, Mike, and Theo reached the decision to call the pack to tell them what happened because the party ended and everybody was home. When heard that, Stiles said to them to rest because they would find something to help them until Ahsoka gave them an answer. As a result, he called Malia, Scott, Kira, Jay, Nikko, Gekko, Pawa, Nolan, and Alec to pay him a visit for helping Liam, Mike, and Theo. When they arrived at Stiles, Stiles offered to everybody a book about Star Wars and secret pieces of information from Star Wars stolen with the help of Stiles access to the FBI database. While Scott's pack read the books, they discussed the possibilities of to reverse the spell.

"I guess is the time for the reading festival and these works are much interesting than the book of Dread Doctors," shared Malia and recalled what happened after reading the book, "also, we will not see Dread Doctor or how they toy with us, but instead, we learn new things about the force,"

"Stiles, from where do you get these scripts?" asked Lydia and noticed some sketches and unused footages, "you again steal from Star Wars with the help of FBI?"

"I do this with a purpose to save my Jedi friend," shared Stiles and looked at everybody, "is something wrong that I help a friend committing an abuse?"

"No, not at all," informed Gekko and looked at the others, "read because you will not have the chance again to discover something and if somebody attempts arresting us, we have a good motive,"

"Can we play the record once more?" wondered Kira hoping would find something, "in these books are many pieces of information, but they should have a match too,"

"You suggest looking on the Internet at the force ability to see something similar and after search for the meaning of it?" wondered Pawa, "if we will find something visual similar and if not is on the internet, we must look at the books from here,"

"Guys, from whom you know about this?" asked Nolan, "I ask this because in a week is a full moon and Mike is a werewolf for sure if none of them is in his body,"

"Where do you look when we looked at record the first time?" wondered Alec and stooped the record, "Mike is now Theo,"

"I am hoping for Mike being Liam, but Theo is good enough too," shared Nikko and everybody from the room looked weird at him, "I understand Liam has anger issues and sometimes is like a bomb to explode, but Mike uses Ataru focusing his emotion into power like Liam or Derek,"

"Nikko has a point and Mason with Corey call me they are with them," informed Stiles and looked at the face of Scott, "I wonder what you find there, Scott, but Mike has some problems returning back to human because when sneezing transform into a werewolf, but with some tricks manage to transform into a human again, but sneeze, again,"

"What kind of tricks he uses? They worked?" asked Scott stupefied because could not believe, "also, I find something weird regarding Ahsoka's lightsabers and I admit, after the adventure with the Wild Hunt, I start looking at Star Wars movies and animations because they are real and not a fiction,"

"What the?" asked Gekko and could not believe what saw, "Ahsoka's lightsabers are blue in this sketch, but in Ahsoka's novel and at Mike, the lightsabers glow green with a greenish yellow,"

"That's incredible, but we shall continue about Mike being a werewolf and Liam being a Jedi?" asked Alec curious to know more, "I hope they are fine,"

"According to the message, Liam gesticulated accidentally slamming the door with a chair and after that when realizing what he did, attempt to pull a thing, but push Theo accidentally," read Nolan and imagined the scene, "Mike sees this and before to fall from the first floor, Mike teleport Theo in the bed, but under the sheet bed,"

"It seems Mike has to learn Liam to use the force and Liam with Theo to learn Mike being a werewolf," realized Pawa and observed something, "let's hope Mike will not have the face the super moon,"

"This is not what I expect to happen, but Mike might find a way to control his anger," shared Malia and read a new message, "Mike makes boo-peep to make his werewolf face to disappear and appear his human face and destroy a pair of Theo's trousers because pushed his claws into the leg,"

"What it was in his mind?" asked Lydia because not understood why he had done that.

"He believes his own brain will retract the claws back preventing to hurt himself," deduced Nikko and resumed his idea, "it seems with one hand work that, but the second hand is not so lucky and the good part is the Jedi enjoy the pain using it to know where to heal as a werewolf does,"

"Good, he is treating werewolf problems from the perspective of a guy who is not a werewolf," congratulated Jay and looked at Scott, "I call my sister, Amalia, and I decide to stay here, in Beacon Hills, and if you accept me, to be a member of your pack,"

"After his reaction, this means a yes," shared Gekko and yelled, "this is,"

Gekko yelled yes because discovered in a book the force transferee essence into a body to another, but when checked on the internet how it worked, his enthusiasm gone because the ability supposed to work how Scarka did to Miles, but not in the way what happened with Liam, Mike, and Theo. They kept searching, but knew they would not find anything else similar to the force essence transferee and that was the closest match. After an hour, Corey and Mason come seeing the progress and announced them, Liam, Mike, and Theo went eating in the city at fast food. On the way back home, Liam walked a bit faster than Mike and Theo while ate and went on the street because saw ten 10$ and no cars passed. When attempted to take the money, saw a person who saluted and came near him. Mike and Theo remained on the sidewalk and looked at how the person tried to make Liam who was in the body of Mike to remember him. Mike noticed something was wrong because that person was his padawan, but not acted like him and told to be prepared to fight. Liam hard what they talked and kept his calm and heard Theo how told Mike to teleport Liam away if something happened. The person tried once more, saw a kunai thrown between them and in the next second, appeared a person hitting Liam and the person who attempted Liam to make remember him. The hit was so powerful that threw both of them on ground and Liam got his nose broken and fell on the ground unconscious. The person who appeared after the kunai hit the ground had the lightsaber of Anakin at the belt and used the force pull to pull it into the hand, opening it. Mike looked at the person with Anakin's lightsaber, took from the pocket a jar full of mistletoe powder, and threw on the ground. The person attempted pushing it, but Mike teleported it into him revealing his true nature.

"Sintra, I smell your stench for a long distance and now I realize from where it comes, from you," snapped Mike and turned into a werewolf and roared at him activating both lightsabers, "you will pay for everything,"

"It seems my apprentice doesn't fail me at all and do a good job," realized Sintra after realizing Mike was not in his body, "it seems you are now a werewolf and has some teleport powers, but still, you are no match to take me down, Jedi,"

"Mike, is that you? What is going on? Who was him you are Mike?" wondered Alex and looked at Mike stupefied, "I hear this city is full of surprises, but this is already over my head,"

"Is a long story, Mercer," called Mike liked that because knew he had trust issues, "it seems you knock up and cause pain to Liam and broke my nose and after we beat this scumbag, I promise you, I will tell everything, but now I don't have time for talking,"

"No need to do that because I can recognize your tone and your look when is about serious things," shared Alex and could not what believed what saw, "like the old days and I see you make pretty interesting friends,"

"Who is him?" wondered Theo, gave a slap to Liam to wake him up and took from a pocket an envelope smell, "I hope this works,"

"I am his padawan and sorry for both," presented Alex and saw Mike had a reaction at the smell of the envelope, "take him away, now,"

"What happen?" wondered Liam and was dizzy after Theo took him on the back, "my nose, it bleeds,"

"This is a nice family reunion and I wonder how you get Skywalker's blade," spoke Sintra because knowing the lightsaber was lost, "still, doesn't matter because this will not make a difference,"

"This proves the Sith are cowards and do everything they can to profit from weak people," informed Alex, "it seems you are unhappy to see your master doesn't control me anymore,"

"Still the crimes remain and I wonder how you want to fix that on your own," shared Mike and looked at Alex, "we will have plenty of time after his destruction,"

"I agree," approved Alex.

"I was hoping the control will be permanent, but this doesn't matter now," threated Sintra, "I will finish what my master started, death shall come upon you, infidels,"

Liam fainted again and Theo put him on the head over his leg to hold his head and with some tissues stop the nose bleeding. After the nosebleed stopped, Theo took a tissue and put water on it to clean the blood from Mike's face. After that, put the telephone to see on the display the fight between Mike and his padawan, Alex, against Sintra. Ahsoka saw events, but preferred not interfering until was a need and to do that called the wolves to be ready to teleport her there. Mike and Alex synchronized the attacks kept each other back like the old days as master and padawan. Sintra noticed this and attempted to attack Mike more to make Alex risk more, but Mike advised his padawan could use the teleport to evade the force powers. Sintra saw Mike used again two lightsabers and his fighting style not change at all after it became a werewolf being in the body of Theo. He noticed Alex used the same abilities as Anakin and completed perfectly the attacks of Mike. After Sintra realized he cannot do anything to break their defense and Liam and Theo were no more, he threw smoking grenades on the ground to run away. When some disappeared, he used a massive force push to make his jump bigger to catch from the starship to get inside. The pushed Mike in the wall and Alex went at Mike fast and saw how the impact dislocated his arm. Theo saw this, put easy Mike's head on the pavement, and put the arm in his potion while Mike screamed in pain. Mike stopped screaming when Theo finished and Alex gave his lightsaber back. Mike and Alex closed the lightsabers; Theo put Liam on his back and together went to Dunbar's house. When they arrived, Theo put Liam on the sofa.


	34. Ch 29: Bleeding out – Master & Padawan

After Theo put Liam on the sofa, Mike gave to Alex the record with the fight between him, Theo, and Liam against the apprentice of Sintra and his demon helpers. At the middle of the record, he saw how Sintra's apprentice activated a device and generated lightning bulbs that trapped everybody except the user. Alex smiled at Mike because was happy to see his old tricks back and made eyes bigger when saw the force push combined with force lightning hit Sintra's apprentice. The object held in the hand gave signs it would explode and threw it. The explosion killed the helpers and Liam, Mike, and Theo changed the bodies between them. Liam opened the eyes his eyes, saw the ceiling, and wanted to get up, but Theo put the hand on him telling him was at home and the danger passed. When the record ended, Theo and Mike heard how somebody opened the fridge and before to have the chance to say something, Ahsoka appeared with a pouch with some ice inside.

"Liam, stay there and put this at the nose," advised Ahsoka and realized why they looked weird at her, "I am Ahsoka, no somebody who pretends to be somebody else and happy to see you, Alex,"

"You are Ahsoka?" wondered Liam and looked at her trying to get her smell, "damn, I forget I am not a werewolf,"

"Calm down everybody, is Ahsoka," informed Mike and showed on the window the Loth wolves.

"Since you announce me, I look on cameras after you and when I see, I decide to stay back and watch because you come back," shared Ahsoka, "I have good news and bad news,"

"Who is the guy who attempts to convince me, you know him? Who hit me?" asked Liam stupefied and sat on the coach, "the last thing I remember you try to convince me, but you hit me too if I remember well,"

"Liam, that guy who attempts you to convince is Sintra, master of the Sith that changed our bodies, and who hit you in the face is Alex, Mike's padawan," answered Theo and grabbed Mike from the hand to take his pain, "is still hurts the nose and I hope the spell is reversible,"

"The spell is reversible, but in a week, everything you will be in your body," shared Ahsoka and looked at Mike, "I forget to say are two bad news and the second one is the super moon that's coming,"

"How bad is this?" asked Alex and looked to at Mike and Liam.

"No, don't answer," denied Mike and put the hand over Alex's shoulder, "I think you know why so many Jedi lose against Grievous and am a Jedi after all,"

"It has a point," shared Theo and saw Liam's reaction, "many Jedi hear stories about him and his kills and when they see him in person, the fear already exists and grows up,"

"I now understand what wants to say and are very high chances to work because treats the werewolf problems with no werewolf behavior," shared Liam, "I meet a person who acts in such way and forgets to be a werewolf, even forgets what weakness as a werewolf has,"

"Not to mention, you can play as the werewolf once you are in the body," informed Ahsoka and showed Alex the fight between Dooku with Grievous against him and Ahsoka, "I forget to say to will no more need to use sonic bombs to roar because I know a dark side power called force scream,"

"You will teach me to use it?" wondered Mike.

"I will, but you need learning how to roar as a werewolf," answered Ahsoka, "the dark side ability has an in the light side an equal called the blade storm that is made by releasing the energy from the lightsaber and to do the dark side ability, you must release that energy from the mouth with the help of a roar,"

"We can do that," spoke Theo at plural, in name of Liam, "you roar too, but your roar is like I pull ca cat from the tail,"

Alex was curious about where and how long Mike and Ahsoka knew Liam and Theo. When heard the answer, Alex was stupefied because not understood how for Ahsoka passed like twenty years and for Liam and Theo, like two years. They explained to him what attempted to di the Wild Hunt and Liam and specified strictly everything knew about supernatural in books or other materials was real and not mortal fables. He understood what they meant and saw Mike it was still mad on him because left that day, refusing his help when offered him the chance to come back to the Jedi. Alex never expected his leaving caused Mike to become a Grey Jedi like Ahsoka. Mike looked at him and after that looked at Ahsoka because her emotion smelled as she hid something.

"Ahsoka, I am aware now, I reach the stadium where I smell the emotion, instead of sensing it, but is something that you hide," shared Mike and looked straight to Ahsoka, "are you planning to tell us what happens?"

"The ritual that Sith resembles very much with the ritual of force essence transfer and both things look similar, but they are different because of the result," shared Ahsoka with half of the mouth resuming the idea, "to find this, we make an agreement with Ragnos because Sith magic is predominantly used in his time,"

"Why the Jedi accept something like this after Ragnos does?" wondered Liam because not expected to hear such a thing.

"Liam, are two reasons why happen on that and I think we have the answer, but not complete," answered Theo and showed the record with Ahsoka and Mike fighting Dooku and Grievous, "I think none of Jedi could match these two and Ragnos ask something reasonable enough to Jedi offer him,"

"True," confirmed Ahsoka and made them a sign to sit down to all of them, "hard to believe, but Tavion and Ragnos cross the line becoming something more than master an apprentice and after some months will have an heir who needs his parents and a future without the burden of his parents crimes,"

"Don't say this guy walks free in the Academy," murmured Mike because recognized Ahsoka's reaction, "never mind, back to you, I know you have a hard time, but that doesn't mean you must depart from your friends and the people who care about you,"

"Dude, I have been on my own since birth and the only person who I trust are you, Ahsoka, and the people who you trust," shared Alex and took the ring off, "exist things that I must do on my own without the Jedi and you, but I find a way to repair my mistakes,"

"What happened to you? Who did this to you?" wondered Liam being stupefied to see the body of Alex bandaged, "I can't believe what I am seeing,"

"Is a gift from my parents who made a ritual before to born and when I make three years, they throw me on streets," shared answered Alex and put the ring back, "Ahsoka find me at the age of seven, offer adoptive parents who take care and love as their son, even have a lot of work to do with me,"

"Still, I don't think you come here to see your master," guessed Theo and looked Mike, "even your master is not as remember to be,"

"You are right, but when I come in the town to complete I mission, I spot some markings made by the Whizzing Arrow and after I see it on a the building," shared Alex and looked at Theo, "I don't like this guy and I think I must give you an explication why I leave that day,"

"I think you need to mention from where to get the Skywalker's lightsaber," shared Liam, "for how long do you know each other?"

"They knew from fifth grade because were in the same classroom and when finished the eighth grade, I brought them face to face, as force users," informed Ahsoka and showed the record with the first duel between them, "Mike learned a lot in less than a year and passed his limits because always wish to be a Jedi,"

"Mike is not that type of person who gives up easily and fights to the end," shared Alex, "I sense something is odd about that person and I steal Anakin's lightsaber from Mara to keep me safe if something happens, but the powers of Ruzan, Sintra's master, are beyond I imagine and take control over me,"

"How do you escape from his control? Do you remember everything?" wondered Mike.

"After a year, that idiot lose control slowly over me because wanting kill many people including Fardi's clan from Thabeska," shared Alex, "when arriving there, I regain my conscience more and more, start gain slowly control over my body; by the way, because I will reach to the second question,"

"Who is this Fardi?" wondered Liam, "I don't hear about this in my life, even I read books or other stuff about Star Wars,"

"Fardi clan is a family of smugglers and I work for them after order 66 as a mechanic," informed Ahsoka and smiled, "as far I know, Fardi marry his girls with very powerful people to get influence in business and become a powerful family,"

"Their luck is they hire many bounty hunters and put them to fight to death and the winner receives special training, weapons, money, and to be their bodyguard," shared Alex, "I manage to kill them, and then attempt to kill Fardi, he lures me in a room where is a weird box with drawings and blue flames,"

"The box cure you?" wondered Theo to see his reaction, "never mind, I don't have my power to teleport things, but as far I remember, this description belongs to a Rakata Mind Trap,"

"Yes; I push Ruzan outside of me and become myself again," shared Alex and analyzed the behavior of who thought were Liam and Theo, "they help me to recover and promise will restore my name, but I must work as they bounty hunter,"

"Who is your target?" asked Liam curious.

"Is a werewolf like you, but is a blind alpha very dangerous," shared Alex, "my mission is to bring him alive if cooperates or kill him if not and this is his case with reasons why needs to be captured or killed,"

"The werewolf you are after is Deucalion," informed Theo because Scot's pack met him, "I don't hear such things in my life, but your mission is over because Deucalion die two or almost three years ago,"

"I am afraid to say that is not enough and fight with some werewolf Sith who come from Earth," shared Ahsoka and made her point clear, "Fardi is that type of person always must see his goods and for every job that his family wants to be sure will not be tricked,"

Alex told to them more pieces information about his mission and in that time, Liam called Scott because he knew the burial place of Deucalion. Before to arrive at Stiles, the only who remained at Stiles were Scott and Malia because the others had gone to their home because the night came and felt tired after such day full of surprises. When Ahsoka, Alex, Liam, Mike, and Theo arrived at Stiles and Lydia, they found Scott with Malia there accompanied by Nikko and Gekko who stayed on the couch with the sketch of Ahsoka's blue lightsabers. Alex looked weird at them and said he heard stuff about the city Beacon Hills, but never anticipated to see so much weird stuff in a day. He presented himself and Mike showed to him a photo with all members of Scott's pack telling what supernatural creatures were.

"You are Mike's padawan and I think this is the first time you see supernatural creatures," guessed Gekko because of his reaction, "by the way, Ahsoka can you explain this sketch?"

"That's is me, younger than you and what you see there, are my blue lightsabers," answered Ahsoka and smiled, "when I come back in the Jedi order to participate in the siege of Mandalore, Anakin poured his force essence into kyber crystal making it blue and you can wonder why Mike has my lightsabers,"

"Anakin keeps them somewhere to always remember who he is and hides them, erasing from memory to never allow to Vader to find them," informed Mike, "after Sidious death, he remembers where the location and say to Luke to take the lightsabers to give to Ahsoka and after some years when I open Ahsoka's lightsabers return to their original color,"

"You need looking at this," informed Alex and opened the case of Deucalion, "to not be a burden for the Jedi or to destroy the political career of somebody else, I rather prefer to resolve the things on my own and this man you know, is not as nice as you think to be,"

"Do you have any proofs about this?" wondered Malia and showed three four dead werewolves with lightsabers, "here it writes all these four werewolves are force sensitives and Deucalion take them from their parents to be turned into assassins and the last date when happening that is in the day we talk with Deucalion when say about Bagua,"

"Scott, Alex wants to complete his work by taking the body of Deucalion," realized Stiles when recognized in a corner the emblem of Fardi clan, "Ahsoka can confirm this too because she works a mechanic for the clan,"

"Ahsoka confirm to us this and you are the second person who says the same thing," shared Liam, "I know you don't hear that, but I think we must give the body of Deucalion to Alex,"

"Being the wife of Stiles I know how influential and powerful is Fardi clan, but here we talk about a dead man who dies like two or three years ago," pointed Lydia, "I think he must understand a problem like this,"

"Dude, I think you need to give a try," guessed Theo and looked at Mike, "also, I guess Ahsoka fix her problems with Lux and wants to stay more with him, instead of to by our bodyguard because, in this situation, we barely defend yourself if we fight against a powerful enemy,"

"Let's hope Fardi will accept this because of the stuff with bounty hunting appears in the clan because of his daughters marry with the head of a powerful bounty hunter clan," shared Alex and understood Theo's point, "you are right, but Scott must talk with Fardi, not me,"

Alex opened the holocall and Fardi had dinner with his family. He explained encountered a weird situation and gave the Scott to holocall to explain him the details. Fardi and his family saluted Ahsoka and told on him what happened some hours ago because of two Sith. He did not believe at first, but when realized Ahsoka spoke the truth, he decided to let Deucalion rest in peace and gave to Alex the details for the next mission to go once the situation came to normal because he understood how important the relationship between master and padawan was. Liam and Theo invited Alex to stay with them and Mike. Alex accepted and when left, Ariel, Natalie, and Stilinski came home after was in the park all day. Ahsoka with the help of the Loth wolves went back to the Jedi Academy and was happy because understood where Alex's Mike's padawan was all this time, proving his innocence.


	35. Chapter 30: A gift from Padawan

pull to grab Mike's lightsabers and summoned his starship to take something. The starship arrived in a minute, took from it some lightsabers tools, and went in the living room to study Ahsoka's lightsabers and the lightsaber made by Mike after of Ahsoka's white lightsabers. After finished studying, he took a page from a notebook and noticed the notebook belonged to Liam because signed each drawing about supernatural creatures and Wesen. Alex used the holocall to analyze all three lightsabers and after drew the model on the page. When finished, he started to dismember the lightsabers and put the components in three compartments to do not lose the lightsaber components or accidentally to tangle them. After an hour, at eight in the morning, Liam woke up, saw Alex was missing, and went downstairs in the living room. Before Liam had the chance to wish him good morning, he had stepped on a noisy duck of rubber and scared Alex. Alex focused on the drawing, not heard Mike's footsteps and only the duck, and pushed Liam in the wall because he thought was someone else. Alex when realized what done, he helped Liam to get up from the floor.

"What are you doing?" wondered Liam because not expected such a reaction, "I hope this is not because I look like as Mike,"

"No, is not that," apologized Alex and showed his drawings, "I want to do something for Mike and I focus too much on the drawing and not hear your footsteps,"

"Is fine," shared Liam and look at the drawings, "what you plan to do with these sketches? Why Mike's lightsabers are dismembered?"

"Let's say straight lightsabers or curved lightsabers have ups and downs and do not have five lightsabers, I think three will work with his needs," answered Alex and made the sign to make silence starting to make a shoto, "now are four lightsabers with this curved shoto,"

"Wait for a second; I know what you do, you make the shoto now," spoke Liam and guessed, "do you plan to combine the lightsabers to be switched between the curved and straight hilt?"

"I will construct and dismember the standard hilt because I want to see if the lightsaber opens, but you will open it," shared Alex and showed the drawing, "you will infuse the kyber crystal with Mike's force to make the lightsaber glow white and because white lightsabers are thinner, I put in them in Ahsoka's lightsaber,"

"The shoto glows white," shared Liam and gave to Alex to dismember it.

Alex dismembered the curved lightsaber, placed the components in Ahsoka's lightsaber, and united both hilts with the device. Because he saw Liam was curious told him the small device was originally to generate an adaptive armor with any model stored in device memory, but mentioned it can be used in this way too with the purpose of changing the hilts from standard to curved and vice-versa. In half of an hour, finished to make the lightsabers after sketch and gave to Liam to hold them in hands to offer to the kyber crystal the chance to feel Mike's force. While Liam held the lightsabers, he sensed Alex frustration and before had to chance to ask what it was wrong, Alex confessed.

"I never anticipated my leaving would make him a Grey Jedi and because that happens I don't know how to change back," confessed Alex and showed the main lightsaber of Mike, "I am amazed to see he find balance in a way or another,"

"What do you mean?" wondered Liam, "by the way, Mike is emotive and use the emotions in his advantage because Ahsoka encourage him to do that,"

"Ahsara, Mike, and Ahsoka fight like an assassin and the way how they hold the lightsaber means unpredictably," answered Alex and took the lightsabers, "because of my past I know how to read people, but Mike seems to be a guy easy to read, but not be fool by apparitions because is like a flower with a serpent under it,"

"Theo tells this to Mike at the police station one day and Mike confirms it, but as far I understand the statement is about his fighting style," shared Liam and guessed, "I think I know what you mean,"

"As a person, wear a mask with unknown people and friends because of his health issues with hearth and kidneys and not wears any mask when is about very good friends who consider them as family," responded Alex specifying the difference, "as a Jedi, are two aspects you need to consider, his balance and the apparition,"

"Mike tells us about his issues, specifying it has had them since birth and my adoptive dad is a doctor who teaches me about medical issues," shared Liam, "as long he respects some rules, takes his treatment, and keeps his diet, everything will be fine and the surgery at hearth is very easy with the technology from our day,"

"The surgery regarding valves is very easy and without complication as far I can see from here, but the renal transplant is kind complicated if not finds a donner fast, but will manage to pass through this with success too," shared Alex, "you can put the lightsaber on the table and when I meant balance look at this,"

"I guess I must see the difference between these two records with you and Mike dueling, but Mike has two lightsabers and not one," guessed Liam and looked better at the finding style, "in the duel from yesterday that you show me now, I see Mike's fighting style is wild in comparison with the duel close to our time,"

"Good remark, but I need to tell you, Ahsoka offer the shoto to Mike after two months since become a Jedi and duels mainly with two lightsabers," informed Alex and showed the date, "with time, comes deadly precision like Ahsara has and because he stops fighting for a long time with shoto, his fighting style is wild again,"

"Not to mention his minion stature with small hands offers him a massive advantage to fool people," realized Liam and saw Alex reaction, "I say something wrong?"

"Not at all, but Mike has a small problem that is getting him mad and I have the feeling Mike will teach Theo new things," shared Alex and receive a message, "it seems they wake up and the reason for new things is because Mike hates not having the force that will make him push teleport to the next level,"

Alex spiked the moded comlink with holocall incorporated of Mike and saw how Mike in the body of Theo, woke up sneezing because he sensed the smell of dust. Theo who was in the body of Liam looked at Mike and smiled because the sneeze scared him a bit. He arranged the pillow and leaned on it carefully to not derange it again.

"It seems we are a bit lazy because is nine and we don't get up from the bed, yet," shared Theo and shouted turning the head away, "Liam and Alex woke up, but we don't have anything to do and the mattress is comfortable,"

"What do you expect if we go to sleep at two in the morning?" wondered Mike and observed had no lightsabers, "my lightsabers are gone and remains just your lightsaber,"

"I hate saying, but my laziness is contagious because I see you put near me," smirked Theo and sensed Mike's emotion, "hey, pass one day and don't worry because the rest of the days pass fast and will regain the force back,"

"How do you know that is the problem?" wondered Mike because not expected to hear that.

"I know what you feel and if I will be your place, I will have the same feeling as you," informed Theo and took Mike from the hand, "if tomorrow somebody will make me human again, I will go mad because I feel I lose something from me,"

"Ironically, each of us gets something we want in a way or another," shared Mike, "you become an alpha, Liam finally feels like a Jedi and I have power or something to don't be a simple human or werewolf,"

"I agree with that, but head up because is no need to worry about this," advised Theo because recognized when he was sad, "if you don't smile, I will make you smile,"

"Don't try it," advised Mike and explained, "no point to smile because you already smile,"

"You ask for it," informed Theo and tickled Mike a minute, after that stopped, "see? I make you smile and something bothers you, but I don't know what,"

"Fine, you win, because I don't expect to do such thing," shared Mike and tickled Theo a bit," Alex reminds me of being a Jedi and is weird to see using the force, and I can't do it,"

"You already say this, but if you repeat, nothing will change," advised Theo and got up from the mattress, "time to go down because the sun is up to the sky and uses your creativity to create nice things,"

"Wait for a second," spoke Mike and teleported his bag near him, "this is not the only thing I need to say, and I think you need to see this,"

"This is your shoto?" wondered Theo and looked at the hilt, "it resembles with your white lightsaber, and as far I can see, the hilts can be united,"

"Yes and normally I should fight with two lightsabers, not one," informed Mike, "Alex possession coincide with the making of the curved lightsabers and when I find what happen, I swear I never fight with two lightsabers ever again and put it somewhere to keep it intact,"

"I guess Ahsoka has right and you don't need to punish yourself for something you don't make," advised Theo and hugged Mike, "let's say I know what you are doing and you are not the first who does such a thing,"

"What do you talk about?" wondered Mike while looking at how Theo who was in Liam's body pointing to himself.

"I think you remember what happened with Brett and Lori," guessed Theo and showed a photo with them, "Liam accept that beating because feel guilty for their death, like happen with you, but when Alex leaves, your Jedi side die too and you don't get beaten by somebody like Liam, but you punish yourself not fighting as you know,"

Mike stretched his arm to Theo help him got up from the mattress. Theo helped Mike and together cleaned the bedroom. After this, put that lightsaber in the bag and went down. When they opened the door from the bedroom, Alex stopped the channel and sat near Liam as nothing happened, both smiling at each other. When arrived downstairs, they took breakfast together and after this, Alex gave a box to Mike. When Mike opened, the box observed his lightsabers there and did not know what they had. Alex looked at him and made a sign to press on a button and saw how the hilt changed along with the color of the lightsaber kyber crystal. He explained what he did and Mike challenged him at a duel in the garden to test the new toys. Liam and Theo followed them in the garden and sat on the sunbed to see much better. Before they sat in the position, Mike had thrown his standard lightsaber to Liam because needed Theo's lightsaber to be able to use the Elder Blood power.

"I hope can you fight with two lightsabers," hoped Alex and saw how Mike gesticulated a force push, "I guess, you see the force and teleport on other direction, but if what you want, that you will receive and here it comes,"

"That is all you got?" wondered Mike while letting everybody surprised because the push passed through him, "I think my padawan is pretty strong to push a person, doesn't he?"

"Fine, if you want to use force push, look at this," snapped Alex, made a ball of force push, and threw in his direction, "what are you doing?"

"Are you sure he actually hits him?" asked Liam a bit stupefied, "as far I remember, Ahsoka teach Mike how to push selectively and I mean with this, if somebody good is circled by bad, it can push the enemies without to push the good guy,"

"I am afraid to say, but Alex has no intentions to miss him and as far I can see Mike uses my power," murmured Theo and thought at a way how that did, "I wonder how you can see the force and seems impossible, but I lose the track of the smell, not to mention he uses my werewolf eyes,"

"Theo, you don't need at all the force to do what I do, but you will need learning a few things and be open-minded," informed Mike and opened his lightsabers, "time to see what this shoto can do,"

"I am not done yet, trust me," threated Alex throwing the kunyas in Mike's direction as did with Sintra and Mike knew the movie purpose, "how that was possible? I pass through you and slash the kunyas with the lightsaber after a second I passed through you,"

"I will buy you new ones and sorry for their destruction, but I don't have a choice at all," apologized Mike and held the guard waiting for Alex made the first move, "I must admit, I stop risk so much,"

"Liam, you remember what I tell you in the morning?" wondered Alex and looked at him and Mike, "I think everybody knows the enemy to reach boundless power is the mind because say the things are impossible to happen they can be done with ease if you trust in your forces,"

"I remember," confirmed Liam and looked at Mike and Alex how stayed face to face holding their guard, "on short, many people tend to believe something when they can see with their own eyes and others believe in something without to have proof about their existence,"

"The people who believe without to have a proof, dream with open eyes, but Mike is different and dreams something nice during the night because does such things," guessed Theo, "something is odd at him and seems Alex is afraid to make a move,"

"I am not afraid, but he is cooking something for me and I don't know what might do and prefer him to make the first step," spoke Alex and looked at Mike, "what are you planning?"

"Attack me with the best thing you have at your disposal," advised Mike and looked at Alex, "I am waiting here and after you do it, we can duel,"

"If this you wish; so be it," warned Alex and channeled in his hand a force ball made from force push, force lightning, and force fire and threw to Mike, "let's see how you dodge this,"

Alex observed Mike looked straight at the thing that came in his direction and noticed Mike had that look with some seconds before being almost hit. He memorized the time and the distance to know when was the time to expand the attack that launched. Mike saw how the ball came in his direction and stayed calm. He made that look again and put the hands one above the other. Alex saw this approximating the distance and dispersed the ball in a circle. The interior of the circle was absorbed and thrown back to Alex and the margins of the circle went in Mike's direction. Both could not evade the attack because not expected to happen something like this and both flew in different directions falling on the ground. Liam and Theo came helping them to rise from the ground and while helped them to recover after the hit took their pain or healed their wounds. After this, grabbed them near a tree and gave their lightsabers that were in the grass.

"Are you okay?" wondered Liam and sat near Mike, "I don't know how to heal, but I know how to heal myself and this is the reason why I hug you,"

"For the beginning, you are doing well," informed Mike and smiled at Liam who was in the body of Mike, "is kind of weird to look at me, but I will leave with that,"

"At least you don't burn yourself and I must admit, you take me by surprise when return that back to me," confessed Alex and replayed in his mind the scene, "thanks for taking the pain and from here I can heal myself,"

"No problem," spoke Theo and looked at Mike and Alex, "I hope to see a duel, but now I guess you can show me how such things happen,"

"I don't know how this will help Liam or other members from the pack, but will help Theo definitely," shared Mike and smiled at Liam and Theo, "before to tell you how I see the force, can you tell me why the butane gas has a smell?"

"Actually the butane gas has no smell," informed Liam and explained, "when is pulled from the ground has no smell, but to don't happen any tragedies, the people give them a specific smell to be easier to detect and I don't understand what has to do the gas with this,"

"Sorry to say this, Liam, but your name describes you perfectly you," spoke Alex, "the force can't be seen, but if you give it a form or something like this, can you see it,"

"I hope you understand," hoped Theo and recognized the look of Liam that meant yes, "I guess the main reason why you activate the werewolf eyes is to detect the heat and you make yourself to believe the force looks like as the heat that you see in the distance like weaves in the hot days of summer,"

"When use the hands in teleportation is very common to any user that use a power because is unnecessary to do that, but if you don't do that, is not funny at all and harder to control," explained Alex, "I will explain later, but the second thing happen because Mike knows something from you,"

"Is very hard to guess what Mike knows from us because we talk about many things regarding supernatural, Wesen, past years, or the universe," informed Theo and played again the record, "how you manage to do something like this?"

"Do what?" wondered Liam while looking stupefied at Theo and realized what Theo thought, "it seems Alex does not joke this morning regarding that thing with the force,"

"I have some anger issues because I can't use the force, and use the anger to boost my powers," shared Mike and smiled at them, "I learn from Ahsoka is a place called The World between Worlds that unites all times and if exist on such place that this time why not exist a place that ties locations?"

"That's why I say is impossible, but as far I can see you teleport in the dimension where Corey goes when he makes invisibly and at a point in time, see the new generation of Wild Hunt riders," spoke Theo and smiled, "now I understand why I need to be open mind to do such things,"

"Now can you explain about the last part with the hands?" wondered Liam and looked at Alex because he started this, "you owe an explication,"

"I know seems unbelievable, but you don't need the hands to use telekinesis or other stuff and you need just the mind," answered Alex and without use, the hands levitated Mike, "the hands help you with focus and offer a better direction to the force or other powers,"

After some minutes of talking, Mike and Alex got up and opened their lightsabers to start dueling, but put the rule to not using their powers at all because they did not want other surprises.


	36. Chapter 31: The Curse of La Llorona

The duel between Mike and Alex lasted for twenty minutes and Alex won the duel, even Mike pulled off all his tricks from the sleeve could not beat Alex for a number of reasons. During the duel, Mike noticed the shoto had the same improvement as the standard lightsaber because could change the size of the blade. After the duel, all five entered in the house and got a call from DHS on the phone of Liam. Theo looked at the phone and decided to answer because only a few people knew about the body swap. At the phone was Olivia Dylan, a special agent of DHS, who requested some Grimms to help her because somebody cursed her family. Olivia told to them, their allies from New York who were Vincent, Tess, Catherine, JT, and Heather informed her about Liam and Theo being a Grimm. In addition, she mentioned this was the job of a Grimm, but the pieces of information from the Grimm book were useless and came as fast they can because was urgent. Olivia closed the phone and Mike summoned the Whizzing Arrow to come at him. The Whizzing arrow arrived while they took the launch together and after finishing it, entered in the Whizzing Arrow.

Mike set the coordinates of DHS building and sent his signature of the Whizzing Arrow to know DHS when was coming. After an hour, all five arrived and Mike parked the Whizzing Arrow above the DHS building. The agents picked them from the roof, invited them in Olivia's office, and saw a barrier made from the fire tree seeds. Before to make the introductions, they told, to Olivia what happened and everything would return to normal in less than a week. With Olivia in the office was Valentina Espinosa and she confirmed two of them was Grimms because when looked in their eyes, saw the void.

After Valentina confirmed they were Grimms, Olivia explained to them a murderer woman condemned to death, before lethal injection, summoned La Llorna to drown her children like what happened to her years ago. Because Olivia knew, these things were real, found in the database, the Valentine Espinosa who hunted La Llorna to prevent other children drowning like her sister's son. When finished Olivia the details, made a sign to others to start discussing because told everything they must know.

"Now I understand what you mean when you see a person change his face twice, once when the Wesen don't want to be seeing and next when Wesen show to you the real face," shared Mike and looked weird at her, "Liam and Theo supposed to be a Grimms and you must be a Werejaguar with serious hormonal problems,"

"May you show your real face?" wondered Olivia and looked how Valentina woged, "I know now about Grimms, but why you don't ask the help of that Grimm, Nick Burckhardt from Portland? You have worked together since 2012 to stop La Llorna,"

"We just prevent her to drown other children, but she keeps returning ever and ever," answered Valentina and looked at Liam and Theo, "on the other side, they are Grimms too, I can relate more to them and for sure know a way how to stop this perfidy woman once and for all and this our chance,"

"Not to mention, you have by your side two Jedi who are the padawans of Ahsoka Tano," resumed Alex and looked at Theo because knew Mike had his body, "even Liam who is in the body of Mike is padawan of Ahsoka and at the same time, I am his padawan,"

"What do you know about that Grimm? How do you know this is our chance to stop La Llorna?" wondered Liam and sensed emotions with the force, "I can say you are driven here by revenge and can tell you that even I barely use his force powers,"

"Speaking about Beacon Hills and Kate Argent, the closest match I can offer is Argent family who will turn soon in Lahey family if the news is true," answered Valentine and smiled because understood who talk about, "with pieces of information, I find La Llorna stop from killing for a number of years in 1973,"

"I am love sucker of horror movies and my favorite series is the Conjuring universe and I think you want to add the place Los Angeles near the years 1973," shared Theo used the holocall to show a sketch, "Stiles allows me to use his FBI account to know how many good horror movies will appear in the close future,"

"The curse of La Llorna; you are not the only one who does that," shared Valentina, " I think you know already the Conjuring movies are based on real events and they happen not exactly as there are described in the movies, but somewhere close because Lorraine Warren picked up these and made a museum,"

"According to our services, La Llorna has been defeated because of one of the people who fight against her stabbed the demon in the heart with a cross made from fire tree wood putting an end for her terror until somebody brakes the museum and steal the dress," informed Olivia and showed the news about the dress.

"It seems me and you, have a hobby in common, horror movies," shared Alex and looked at Mike and saw how turned into a werewolf, "the only difference between me and you, is my waiting because I don't want to get spoilers at all,"

"Mike, are you okay?" wondered Liam because sensed something was not right and saw how transformed back into a human.

"I am fine, I just need to go to the bathroom because drink too much water," responded Mike and Alex stopped him putting a hand on him warning, "your footwear's laces,"

Mike arranged the laces and went to the bathroom. Alex activated the tracking camera because knowing what Mike was planning to do. Others from the room did not understand at first and when left from the toilet to wash his hands at the sink; Mike had a black necklace with a red stone at the neck. The necklace glowed stronger and Mike noticed it, but did not give any importance to it because of knowing the reason. Liam and Theo looked stupefied because understood the necklace detected demons and went directly after La Llorna. Mike transformed into a werewolf again and walked on the stairs two floors exactly above the office of Olivia. He teleported in Theo's hand the book of Goetia and dropped it making it intangible. The book fell two floors until reached the desk of Olivia. Mike heard how somebody with the nails scratched the walls and next to a woman started weeping. Mike knew La Llorna was nearby and full his head with nonsense to do not allow her to read his mind to know what was capable to do with Theo's power.

"Show your face, La Llorna," threatened Mike and clashed his werewolf claws from both hands, "if you don't come out from the hiding, I will rip your hearth and make it in pieces and you will cry because of that and not because you drown children,"

"You make me laugh, little guy," spoke La Llorna and looked at Mike and sensed the rage in his eyes, "I know what happens to you, but you can take a piece of me?"

"Come and let's see if can beat a werewolf," provoked Mike and fixed La Llorna with the eyes, "I am waiting for you and I can sense your fear,"

"Indeed, I hear from other demons stuff from you, but who else thought, this situation will create the perfect alchemy?" wondered La Lorna and saw how Mike made a step back, "it seems I scared you a bit,"

"You are a Wesen or at least were a Wesen before to drown your children," noticed Mike because saw her real form, "it seems you become a demon, but this will not be for long,"

"I don't need being afraid of you, especially when you are a werewolf with no other force powers," informed La Llorna and saw was something wrong with the color of eyes, "your eyes supposed to glow yellow, but not pulse and transform to red at the same time, but that doesn't matter,"

"You will regret the day when you born," threatened Mike and roared at her.

Mike slowed his pulse to see everything in slow motion because knew La Llorna would rush in his direction with full speed, but still followed by Mike's eyes. When La Llorna attempted to hit Mike, Mike caught her hands, scratched her face with the werewolf claws, and when Mike attempted to kick her, La Llorna grabbed him by neck throwing him in a wall. La Llorna saw the claws full of blood and sensed her face scratched wondering how managed to hit when was in intangibility form. Mike got up and when La Llorna wanted to strike him, Mike disappeared. He appeared behind her throwing in the service closet and pushed her head in the WC. Mike flushed water when La Llorna had the head and she realized was something wrong with Mike because a werewolf, neither a Grimm could do that. When La Llorna pushed Mike away, getting her head out the closet entered in his mind one more time because Mike not expected to push him and found about the secret abilities of Theo that made because had the Elder Blood. La Llorna realized Theo's powers that were teleported, and intangibility destroyed the effect of their powers and werewolf with Grimm strength and reflexes gave the upper hand to Mike. Mike knew she would attempt to run and fixed his eyes on her palm, making a portal there, transporting it into a dimension. La Llorna realized what he did and attempted to attack him, but saw how to fall through the floor along with the necklace and the lightsabers at the waist. Mike fall through floor and hit the desk of Olivia. Alex helped him to get up and saw how Mike healed his bruises. After this, made a few steps back because Mike was still in werewolf form and went to another side of the room. In less than a minute, Mike transformed again in a werewolf and everybody except Theo and Alex understood what happened with Mike.

"I guess La Llorna is good as dead now," shared Alex after saw how Mike took her head from that dimension, "she is already skeptical to attack, but after the encounter you, I wonder this is the last time when will ever try to do something,"

"Why do you take her palm? Why do you take this book?" wondered Olivia because not expected to see something like this.

"SummonS her with the help of the book to put an end for her tyranny once and for all," answered Valentina and looked at Mike, "who teaches you such things?"

"From a witch who is my ex because I leave her to serve a better purpose," answered Mike and gave more details, "after his leaving, a year and I half I stay with her and the other half I ask her more and more directly to come with me and because refuse it, I leave being guided by the force,"

"Wait for a second; the force guides you to Beacon Hills?" wondered Theo and recalled the moment when Mike saved him, "by the way, sounds incredible, but you are afraid of demons and use the fear in your advantage to feeding on your fear regarding them to feed on your fear because your fear is turned to anger,"

"After his reaction, I take that as a yes," deduced Liam after looking at Mike, "can somebody explain to me what Theo meant? Alex, you knew he would go after La Llorna?"

"Alex knew since I transformed into a werewolf and asked where the bathroom was," responded Mike, "what Theo said earlier was possible because until the age of fifteen I was a normal guy and after I became a Jedi, my point of view diversified, but the fear of demons remained and influence me,"

"Mike wanted to say it had a duality formed between human and Jedi," explained Alex, "Mike's human side from was afraid of paranormal, but his Jedi side transformed that fear into anger and the anger turned into power, but the process was harder because was a werewolf, but worth to have such experience,"

"I guess as a Jedi you have more diverse powers and ways to fight against a demon," shared Valentina and looked at Mike how took the modified comlink with holocall, "oh, it seems you know stuff about demons and how to fight with them, but not to summon them,"

"In case you look after a wizard, sorceress or something like this, Yennefer and Geralt are somewhere in New York," informed Olivia, "before calling Valentina to give a hand, I try to see if somebody is nearby, but I change my mind after Valentina come because only who are nearby are them and are on holiday,"

"We need just performing this spell and La Llorna will be no more," shared Mike and showed the spell, "I know just tracking, fighting, and making some basic stuff like runes to reveal the area,"

"How we will kill La Llorna?" wondered Alex, looked at everybody, and saw her reflection, "Madame, Llorna, when I meant death, I meant no way to ever return as happening in 1973,"

"Alex, is not there," spoke Liam and showed the mirrors and other stuff was moved, "that is just a reflection and I know exactly what will destroy her,"

"Zerstorer staff," shared Theo and showed her, "one thing, La Llorna, we give you the chance to stop once and for all the drowning of people and maybe you will save other people from drowning or at least prevent them to do that,"

"La Llorna disappeared," murmured Mike and smell the fingers to track her down, "I need to the fingers from blood because she leaves and maybe will bring other demons with her,"

"Be sure of that," agreed Alex and looked at Mike how called Geralt and Yennefer.

Geralt and Yennefer agreed to help in the catching of La Llorna. Olivia Dylan stayed in the office along with her children and Valentina and the rest went in the destination chosen by Yennefer. When arrived at the empty storage, Yennefer took the hand and summoned La Llorna. La Llorna did not come alone, but accompanied by her children who had demonic aspect and powers. Beside of her children came some drowners too, but they looked more different from Geralt and Yennefer knew because La Llorna enhancement them to fight better. Valentina, Mike, and Liam turned into werewolves, Liam, Alex, Geralt draw their swords, and Yennefer sat in attack position. Mike and Theo attacked La Llorna, Geralt fought with the daughter, Yennefer fought with the boys while Alex helped her, and Liam with Valentina fought with the drowners. La Llorna observed Mike changed his fighting style radically because observing how looked after others. She attempted to profit from this, but knew it was a bad idea because Mike could turn her corporal in the case attempted to go in intangibility mode and strike. Because of this impediment, Theo took control of the fight and held the staff attached to his back by a belt being ready to give a final move when needed. The drowners died in the fight, but more of them came and Liam and Valentina went destroying their nest. Because the fight with La Lorna took too long, Mike teleported in the place of Theo and La Llorna grabbed him and caught Mike by the neck, threatening if would attempt to kill her, would use Mike at the human shield. Theo knew what was game for Mike, threw the staff, and Mike teleported in a second before to the staff reach him. The staff stabbed La Lorna putting an end to her life and her body turned in the dust, including the dress. The children turned into smoke disappearing and from them left many of souls. One of the souls was the son of Valentina's sister and hugged Valentina before disappearing too, finding his peace. Olivia thanked everybody for helping her, and Mike, Alex, Theo, and Liam returned in Beacon Hills, telling others what they did.


	37. Chapter 32: Tower of Crisis

The rest of the week passed and Mike with the help of Alex, Liam, Theo, and Scott's pack, passed over the supermom with ease because they reminded him he was a Jedi and all this time and his main fighting style was Ataru which the main purpose was to offer the emotions a purpose, transforming them in power. Once the week ended, Liam, Mike, and Theo recovered their bodies and Alex left to finish his mission as he established with Fardi. Before to leave, put Mike to promise would fight with the shoto as he did a few years ago. Also, told in particular top Liam and Theo to take care after him. After Alex left, some members of Scott's pack started to make their luggage because they must go to France at the request of the Red Crabs. Surprisingly, Isaac called Scott to tell him not rushing because Red Crabs did not pull all their aces yet and they needed to see first the results that would come at the beginning of the next week. Without those results, the situation was the same even they came or not. In the same day, the Dunbar family came in the town and Mike met Liam's and Theo's parents and friends. After Mike had met them, Scott called everybody in the loft of Derek to reach a final decision to establish who would take care of Beacon Hills while a few members of Scott's pack would go. The people who would remain in the town were the Hales who returned with a day before Alex leaving, the parents and friends of Liam and Theo, and some Scott's pack including Mason, Corey, Nolan, Gabe, and Alec. The week passed fast and Mike sent Whizzing Arrow in the capital of Paris, France, and Ahsoka sent him a shuttle to take Liam, Theo, Nikko, Gekko, Pawa, Kira, Jay, Malia, Scott, the babies, Lydia, Stiles, and Ariel in Paris. Scott called Isaac informing they were coming to help them. While Mike piloted the shuttle to Paris, France, Isaac made a meeting with Allison, Chris, Catherine, Tess, JT, Vincent, Marie, and Henry to discuss the results. The conclusions of the report were probably wrong and showed the leak of information. They discovered the type of relationship that was responsible for data leak was transmitter-receiver. The transmitter was in the Louvre Museum, and the receiver was near the Eiffel Tower. When attempted to see how long the channel of transmission was, it showed the same distance zero when normally the distance was around three kilometers.

"I know I start this abruptly, but the results are very bad," informed JT and showed the report, "do you have any suggestions?"

"I am not an expert technician, but the same result repeat over and over again, no matter what we use," answered Tess and checked again, "this can't be a coincidence and I think we omit something,"

"Do you think the servers might be corrupted?" wondered Isaac and measured the distance again, "we have leaks of information, and the report shows two locations which are the base and where Louvre Museum is,"

"We know the Paris is under control of us who are situated near Tower Eiffel and in the area of the Louvre Museum are the forces of Monroe," specified Catherine, "is impossible to see how the device says they are one near another when in actuality three kilometers,"

"Guys, we miss something for sure," informed Vincent and hit the desk, "we search all the place and we don't find a receiver or something like this and even we go to Louvre, as tourists, we will not find anything,"

"Vincent, we must not lose our hope," informed Henry and smiled at Vincent, "I think we look at this problem from a bad angle all this time,"

"What do you mean with this?" wondered Marie because recognized the look of Henry, "you always have that look when you see something when we omit it,"

"I guess we are the problem, but I don't know this for sure," shared Chris and recalled a moment with the fight with the Wild Hunt riders new generation, "what if the object we search is here psychically and not physically?"

"How an object can be psychically when it doesn't have a soul at all?" wondered JT and looked stupefied at Chris, "can you say how you get to that conclusion?"

"After our adventure of Oban, a group of riders of the new generation survived and attacks Beacon Hills and instead to make other races slaves as Eredin does, makes them into riders," answered Chris and resumed the answer, "to happen that, the riders need to shoot the targets and send them in Bardo,"

"With the passing of time, the identity of the person disappears, and the rider appears in his place," resumed Allison, "on top of that, the Bardo dimension can have many forms like it happen with Canaan or the train station,"

"You suggest looking at the right results for a long time, but we interpret them wrong?" wondered Isaac and smiled at everybody, "at least we have a starting point and I think we must give a try to find the transmitter to know exactly if is here or in the same dimension as the receiver is,"

"Can we have the precise location of the transmitter as we have with the receiver?" wondered Catherine and looked at JT how made a search, "if we find the location, we might know if is in Louvre or Bardo,"

"How we suppose to find that when Louvre is under Monroe's control?" wondered JT and showed the results, "this is the location, but we can't go to check to see if the result is right or wrong and shows the same distance again,"

"JT, that result can be interpreted," advised Henry and explained, "is a difference between tracking the signal through satellite and use google maps to measure a distance and normally should be the same result if both things are in the same realm,"

"I know somebody who has access in Louvre and can give us a hand," informed Chris and showed a file, "these are the friends of Nathan and Gwen, but you can see clearly, they come in Beacon Hills with fake names and their real names are Zach and Jessica,"

"Isn't dangerous to put some kids go in Louvre for us?" wondered Marie because not expected such a proportion, "is risky to do such a thing, but it seems we don't have a choice,"

"Even I don't like the idea, the odds are against us and must do something to stop the leak of information until they enter for good in the system of the Red Crabs," shared Tess, "while they check Louvre, we must find a way to enter in Bardo,"

Isaac with Allison met Zach and Jessica and told them about the problem to know if their friends can help them by finding the transmitter in Louvre. At first, they were skeptical, but when realized whom they were and promised they would speak firstly with their friends. After that, told them the decision regarding the problem. Zach and Jessica called Clay, Justin, Alex, Courtney, Ryan, Sheri, and Tony to explain the importance of joining in the mission. They also told how Scott's pack saved them when he with his friends stopped the Wild Hunt from erasing the town from reality when never knew whom they were. All agreed to help and understood Jessica and Zach cannot come with them because Monroe or Monroe allies would know who they were. The group went near Louvre at a restaurant to establish the plan of action and command something to eat. While they ate, discussed the situation and looked with the eyes in four with the purpose to be ready for everything in case something might happen wrong.

"Why we don't put in the scene the real reason of our coming?" wondered Courtney and looked at everybody to see if her friends understood the idea.

"I know what you mean, and I tell you what happens at the church, but I think we need something more than that to honor her memory and the same time help our friends," shared Clay with a tear in the eye, "I feel we must do something more than a visit a museum in her memory,"

"Clay has right and I think I have an idea, but all from here must agree to it," spoke Alex and showed them a college, "instead to make a collage about Hannah like is here, and we might make a collage with all pictures from Louvre and writes some poetry about each thing we feel in that moment,"

"I like the idea of Alex and the intention of Clay is honorable; by the way, I can help you with the lines," shared Ryan and smiled, "since that psycho is at the jail, I become the new photograph, and I know to take photos,"

"At least we can do that for Hannah and all of us abandon her when she needs us the most," informed Justin thinking at his tape, "Miss Bakker will be very happy to have such a gift from us,"

"I guess we already decide what will happen in the future days," guessed Sheri because read on their faces the answer, "Tony are you fine?"

"I wonder when people will realize what affect our neighbors, will eventually affect us too?" wondered Tony and showed a medallion, "this is Raiju, beast of thunder, and at the same time, a gift from Brad whose name actually is Josh Diaz who is a chimera between Raiju and werewolf, originally from Beacon Hills too,"

"Are you kid? How do you find this?" wondered Clay and saw a photo transformed, "I guess you have to say more,"

"Me with my brothers make a visit In the Northern regions of Europe and I find him there with some unknown people," recalled Tony the meeting, "Josh presented me to his friends, confessed it did that just to try new things and gave me a sketch to know more about the world that surrounds us,"

"You know this before Monroe make know the supernatural," concluded Ryan and put the hand over his arm, "one day I find very sad, I pull his tongue to tell me more to know how to help him and as a result, give me the sketch to read and after some years Monroe confess about supernatural,"

"I guess the events from the sketch are the same the events from the books," realized Alex and smiled, "I never imagine to be real and books hold me hocked up until the end, wondering how big the world is and I come to realization Rise of Chaos is written by the same guy who writes the previous two books,"

"The world is always bigger than we can see," concluded Sheri and made a sign to the waiter to pay the consummation, "until he comes, do you have any idea why Bryce start the trial against Bakers?"

"For sure Bryce do that for money using the assumption, the Bakers destroy his family name," responded Courtney and put her part in the consumption like others, "come on, we must do something for us and Hannah,"

"I hope she finds her peace," hoped Clay and looked at the sky, "when leaving from that door, Hannah goes into a better world for sure, but I wish to tell her a proper goodbye,"

Clay looked at the sky for one more time before to get in the car, smiled because knew Hannah was somewhere up, taking care of them. After twenty minutes of driving in Paris, they arrived at Louvre and entered the museum as nothing happened. Ryan started to take pictures of each picture and after three hours arrived at the last picture where supposed to be the device. They saw the camera not detected on the device and Clay came with the idea to make group photos from different angles in hoping they would find the device. Their photo session attracted Monroe's attention who was surprisingly in the Louvre and went to ask them what planned to do.

"I see you make a nice photo session in the whole museum," spoke Monroe and analyzed each of them, "why you make so many photos?"

"We come from the area of Cresmont, California," answered Clay and put the record of one of her cassettes, "I think we don't need to say more about us,"

"You must be the friends of Hannah Bakker," realized Monroe and everybody looked surprised at Monroe, "I am consular at the high school of Beacons Hills and I follow the case, but I think the school must pay for everything for they did,"

"Lady, even we keep fighting with the sport team of the high school for some years to make for Hannah justice, that doesn't mean we hear news about you and your war," snapped Alex, "you are not good at all to prevent somebody suicide or at least make the people no matter of their kind in peace,"

"If you know the things I know, you will not judge like this, trust me," shared Monroe and took the camera photo from Ryan, "you make many photos I see here, but why?"

"Hannah always wanted to see Louvre with her eyes and admired the poetry," answered Ryan and took the camera to show a photo, "Alex comes with the idea to create a collage with all the paints from Louvre and each of us try to write some rhythmic lines what we feel about the paint,"

"Interesting, but you know this will not bring her back," informed Monroe, "also, you did something before to suicide, not now, but everything a celebrity or something is appreciated after death and not during her life,"

"We know that, but this is at least we can do," informed Justin and looked at the others, "at first Clay is on his own, but Tony guide him in this adventure and slowly it really all of us in this,"

"After some time and hard situations, here we are, side by side, attempting to make justice for Hannah and honor her memory," showed Tony with the hands, "as you say, during life, nobody appreciates you, but after death, all,"

"I see you and good luck with your mission," spoke Monroe and looked at them, "where are Jessica and Zach?"

"They have some business to attend and can't come with us, but this doesn't mean will escape from the poems," responded Justin and smiled at Monroe, "this will be pretty funny because none of us knows to do that, except Jackson,"

"I guess they don't come because they are afraid I will recognize them and decide to send you here," guessed Monroe and called two to escort them, "be happy I let you live and leave from here unharmed, but next time, you should not make such a huge name,"

"What do you mean by this?" wondered Courtney attempting to neglect the truth, "you become phenomena in the world because of the way how to fight against bullying, but I don't need to do something against you,"

"Do you realize, you create a war between generations and especially on American soil where people call it American dream because you can be or do what you want without to anybody judge you?" wondered Alex, "we come to Paris for Hannah, not for them, but if they help us, we must return the favor,"

"Let them keep the photos," advised Monroe the guards, "you will not find anything here and I don't want any problems with you at the trial, now go,"

"At least we complete our duty for Hannah," confessed Sheri and looked how Tony stopped.

"We leave without you to say," informed Tony and left with the others, "by the way, we thank for what you have done for us to the consular Monroe, not the hunter,"

They went to Eiffel Tower and arrived in the base of the Red Crabs. Ryan gave the group photos and saw the device did not appear at all in any photo. To be sure, both the transmitter and the receiver were in Bardo, contacted Mike and Mike contacted 2B, A2, and 9S to make their own scan. The scan of the three androids that were in Bardo showed clearly both devices were in the same dimension. While Mike arrived in France, Ahsoka came with Morai, Lux, Ahsara, and Zady with the help of the Loth Wolves to help Scott's pack.


	38. Chapter 33: For better and for worse

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"After ten minutes, Mike a half of hour, Mike arrived with the shuttle at the base, and Scott's pack presented Mike. When Scott's pack went in the guest room, Liam saw Zach and Jessica and wanted to salute them, but they confessed, had a hard life, and wanted to leave from their town, coming with new names in Beacon Hills. They thanked Scott and his pack once more for saving the town, including them, from the wrath of the new the generation Wild Hunt riders who managed to escape the killing of the old generation of Wild Hunt riders. The remaining of the new generation transformed other people in riders to compensate loses and decided to turn all the villagers from Beacon Hills, but failed it because Scott's pack had something to say. While Scott's pack told what happened after the fight with the riders, Mike, left because sensed something. Liam and Alex looked at Mike and went after him. He said to them go back to the group, but they did not hear him and followed him. After some minutes, they arrived in an abandoned area untouched for many years and saw weird drawings on the walls. Liam saw writing and warned Mike about it, but before to have the chance to try to read it, Liam put the hand on it and triggered the destruction of the ground. All three fall through the hole and hit the ground after ten seconds of free falling. When reached the ground looked stupefied around because the place looked like Paris, but in a very wicked way. Liam took the staff, helped Alex to get up, and noticed the markings of a bullet. Alex told on short what happened, and because had the broken leg, Mike looked at Liam and at Alex and used the force heal on the head of Alex where was the gunshot. Alex felt something and when looked at Mike it noticed the sign of Mike's forehead glowed purple, but not said anything because he was not sure it was normal or not. Alex remained stunned because not expected to be able to walk again without to need a cane, but when wanted to make one more step, fall on the ground because saw a girl./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Stay back to remain in one piece or if you don't want to be from one piece, come closer to make from multiple pieces," warned Mike with the lightsaber opened in his hand, "who are you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Is not possible, you can't be real," yelled Alex and Liam helped him to get up, "Hannah that I know is dead because suicide in the bath cutting her veins and return once more like a ghost until Clay release her soul in the church and go to the light,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Is she dead? Do we die because of the fall? What is this place? How do you get here?" wondered Liam and looked at Mike weird, "don't say we are dead and this is the purgatory dead, please,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""As much I can say I am dead and don't know what to say about you, but you look intact to me and alive as me," informed Hannah and looked at Mike saying, "you fall from there and when I go to light leaving from the church, I wake up in this place wandering in this place since then,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Liam, we are alive, but this place is not Paris we know," answered Mike and looked around, "I think this the place where the force calls me when I leave and you follow me,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Do you mean this place is Bardo, the realm between life and death ?" wondered Alex and specified, "as far as I remember, my friends not find anything in Louvre or near Eiffel Tower, but you android allies say both devices are in the same realm, this, if I am right,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Guys, my telephone is up, but after how Alex telephone is working, I doubt Mike moded comlink will work," noticed Liam and looked at the electrical devices went mad, "I hope they will notice we disappear and come to search for us,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Also, in this place are high electromagnetic currents that make the electrical devices to go not," added Hannah to the noticing of Liam, "put down that lightsaber because I am not a frat Vader or a guy with red lightsaber and I must admit helmet and my best friend are not so nerds after all,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Helmet, is the nickname of Clay and Clay is a Star Wars fan as you noticed from his big eyes when hearing stories about your friends adventure or now your adventure because you become a part of the story," confessed Alex and went to hug Hannah, "only Hannah call Clay like this and I am so sorry for what happened,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You should not apologias because I have done that with my own hand and refuse the help to pass through the hell," shared Hannah and touched Alex's head, "some of you doesn't deserve what happened to you, but I am happy because you manage to understand my suffer and help others with my problems,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"After this Hannah hugged with Alex and Mike looked suspicious at Hannah because did not know what to believe. Liam looked at Mike and sensed his suspicion regarding Hannah staying in alert for any situation. He likes Mike heard a red lightsaber opening in the distance and noticed how somebody coming in their direction. The person wore black clothes and had a hood that covered his face, but Mike saw the person had red arms with black tattoos. Mike realized who he was, put in the face of Liam, opened the lightsabers staying attack stance and made a sign to Hannah and Alex to stay back. Liam did not have the chance to ask who was because the person removed the hood and could not believe that person was Maul. Maul recognized Liam, but did not give any signals it remembered him and looked at the Jedi wondering who he was because having Ahsoka's old lightsabers. Maul stopped from walking and looked at Liam how attempted to make remember him or make Mike put the lightsabers down. Liam turned into a werewolf, made puppy eyes and Maul could not abstain start laughing at Liam./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Fine, you got me, not pretend to be a fool, more than you need, Liam," spoke Maul and looked at Mike how closed his lightsabers, "hotheaded like your master, Ahsoka Tano, and I want to duel to see how strong you are, but you destroy everything,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Are you a demon from hell?" wondered Hannah and analyzed Maul, "if you don't' have the tattoos, you resemble with a demon,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Destroy everything?" wondered Liam and smiled when heard Hannah, "she doesn't know too much thing about Star Wars and I wonder how you come here because the last time when we meet is Oban,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Everything that happens here is her fault," threatened Maul showing with the cane Hannah, "this place is Bardo and you give different forms to it and allow to come many mindless creeps, stalkers, lost souls, and any other mindless creatures as I encounter before you to come here from that hole,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hey you, answer to his question and don't threaten others," snapped Alex and saw how Maul opened the lightsaber destroying his cane, "I am aware I don't need that cane anymore, but I want to keep it as a reminder for what I have done,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Are you willing to answer or want to destroy something around?" wondered Mike and saw how put the lightsaber back in the cane, "I hope somebody will notice our disappearance and will try to find us,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I come here after Kenobi kill me on Tatooine, but in the last months, the place changes drastically and I see the lady a few more times, but not get in contact with her because getting in contact with other people makes me regret," answered Maul, "also, I decided to follow my emotions to see the source of this,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I don't remember seeing you here," informed Hannah, "I don't know even who you are and I admit you speak the truth about the freaks, but when I come here, it looks like the same as I see now with no other differences,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I am Maul, formerly Darth and the first appretence of Darth Sidious aka Palpatine," presented Maul, "this place before to come here was covered in darkness, but changed because became a beacon of lost souls and got more colors and diversity with the new locations, especially the floating doors you see,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Do you have any idea what is behind those doors?" asked Mike and spotted a door too, "this place like a maze and if we are here, I think we must find and destroy the devices,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""The place is delimited from that triangle made from glass you see in the distance and this marvelous tower you see near our position," spoke Maul and showed with the cane, "the doors you ask about sent you as a miniature in a room where the life of somebody is marked for life by something,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""These sounds unusual for Bardo and this can't happen at all," noticed Liam recalling one of the adventures, "or can happen if somebody detains control over this place changing the appearance of the things,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Liam, it seems you can be smarter, but at the same time a very goofy guy with a puppy red eyes and yes you are right because a Sith Lord takes control over this place changing the appearance using her," remarked Maul and congratulated him for becoming an alpha, "about rooms here I find two bathrooms, courtyard, and church,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Alex and Hannah recognized the places and told what happened in there. After this, they went finding the device near Tower Eiffel to stop the data steal from the Red Crabs. While they went, Ahsoka noticed the disappearance of Mike because telling her where he was and found Theo who was searching Liam. Clay and the others told Mike, Alex, and Liam went in that way and both went in that direction. Theo sensed the smell of Liam, saw the telephone of Liam, and wanted to take it down unnoticing the red lines that showed were the ground and walls scattered. Ahsoka did not look at Theo because looking on the walls and saw him how took Liam's telephone and the ground start grumbling. She with Theo fall, but Ahsoka managed to reach the ground first and caught Theo with the force, putting slowly on the ground and after that helped him to get up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Are you fine?" wondered Ahsoka and looked around stupefied, "I have a strong De JA Vu about this place, especially how looks like, even is without statues,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I am fine and catch the smell of Liam, Mike, and Alex with other two guys, but I don't know who they are," answered Theo and realized what Ahsoka said, "I think you talk about Malachor, but this place looks like Paris, but in an awkward way,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Good notice and I think this is the place where our allies say the devices are," remarked Ahsoka and looked at Theo, "did you learn anything new?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I learn just to see the force and my father knows what does Mike, but not makes like him because like to get his hands dirty," confessed Theo, "I feel bad for Mike because of Alex leaving, I understand his way of thinking and I must respect a promise when is quite the opposite,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What do you talk about?" wondered Ahsoka because not understood what Theo meant, "by the way, let's go on this way to see better from up,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Alex put me and Liam promise to take care of Mike while he is gone and actually Mike look for us," responded Theo and sensed the emotion of Ahsoka, "are you okay?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I am just thinking how the situation look if the spell is permanent and I am glad you are back in your body," answered Ahsoka and realized Theo was sensing her emotion, "also, this is not all because I feel presences that not supposed to be here,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Actually one of the smells I sense from those two unknown I sense it before, but this time is covered in sand or something like this," realized Theo and looked at Ahsoka, "do you have any ideas from where it comes or it is a coincidence?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Maul," spoke Ahsoka while saw in the distance five people with other four incomings in their directions with flying lightsabers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Ahsoka observed in the distance from Inquisitors came, two lightsabers clashing. A red and a blue lightsaber and saw how the one who used the blue lightsaber was outmatched. She recognized the one who had a blue blade was using Soresu and was Kenobi and the other one, Vader. Ahsoka saw how Mike and Maul opened their lightsabers, while the other three ran away. Theo told to Ahsoka one more Inquisitor was coming; Ahsoka pushed him on the other side to help Liam and ran to Kenobi. Before to reach there, Ahsoka saw a second lightsaber opening that, prevent Vader to kill Obi-Wan. That lightsaber belonged to Anakin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Now you will die," threatening Vader and aimed to slash Kenobi, but Anakin blocked his lightsaber./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You don't destroy Anakin because he is right here in front of your eyes," informed Anakin and pushed back to help Kenobi got up, "are you okay?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I am fine, but now I know from where Vader has so much power than normal," answered Kenobi and smiled at Anakin, "it seems Vader is made fully now from pure dark side force and nothing good to restrain him,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That means I make from the pure light side?" wondered Anakin and looked at Kenobi and Vader, "I hope you have a good answer to this question,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I am not Darth Vader you know," shared Vader and launched a powerful force push into their direction throwing them away, "Master Kenobi, you are an old guy, but you fight admirable and your Soresu style can't save you for long,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I never imagined my force powers were much stronger, but I am a better duelist than you," threatened Anakin and made a sign to warn Kenobi about fighting style, "master, let's teach him a lesson,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Do you realize I am you?" wondered Vader and pointed to Anakin, "I know everything you know, and because of your deception of losing against Kenobi and becoming a monster, you learn how to use the weakness in your benefit,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It was right," spoke Kenobi, "this doesn't mean you can be unbeatable, be sure of it,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Then come to prove your words," provoked Vader and waited for Kenobi and Anakin to move, "Kenobi become older and you, Anakin Skywalker, you are in your prime form because you have the same age as me and are free again from this suit,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It was right," confessed Anakin and saw in the distance two white lightsabers approaching, "I think is time to let somebody else fight in our place,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Before Kenobi to ask whom Anakin talked about, Ahsoka jumped in front of them and told to Kenobi and Anakin got back because would handle Vader on her own. Kenobi and Anakin looked at Ahsoka knowing she became far stronger than saw in action for her the last time when fought with the Wild Hunt./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Do you think your age gives you more knowledge of force than me to use as in advantage?" wondered Vader and showed to Anakin, "your master is not in me anymore to restrain my powers from killing you,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I am not the same Ahsoka as you fight on Malachor that day and I don't care how strong are you because you will not prevail now or never," responded Ahsoka, "the same thing happens for me too on Malachor because I know who is behind that mask,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I must admit, at that time; Anakin was under the mask, but as we speak, don't exist Anakin and exist just Vader," informed Vader pointing once more Anakin was dead, "headstrong as always, but let's see how strong you are,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You will regret that," warned Ahsoka and jumped towards Vader to attack him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Do you think your powers are able to surpass mine when Kenobi and Anakin together, did not try to fight me?" wondered Vader while blocking her attack and attacked with the lightsaber./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I think you know the rule of two purposes," guessed Ahsoka while blocking Vader's attack, "I meant the Sith variant where the student pass his master and kills him to repeat once more the cycle,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Kenobi and Anakin stayed and looked at how Vader and Ahsoka dueled. Ahsoka and Vader used force to push and both clashed, but Ahsoka's push break Vader push and threw him away. Vader stuck his lightsaber in the ground to minimize the effect of the push, but not expected when looked at Ahsoka to see a massive ball made from force push, force lighting, and force fire hitting him. He understood Ahsoka was far more powerful and saw how used force speed to kill him, but blocked her lightsabers. Ahsoka retreated for a second and attacked Vader with one lightsaber because wanting to use her hybrid style, the same style that taught Mike and Mike used against Barriss on Mustafar. Vader saw something was wrong as long the duel progressed, realized what she was doing because reached the final step, the attack with all styles in the weak points. Vader managed to hold his defense, but failed and Ahsoka as a finishing moved used the way of Mike's disarming that consisted of the disarming of the user from the lightsaber. After this, Ahsoka created a force aura in the form of the Daughter in griffin mode and threw at Vader destroying him. Kenobi and Anakin were happy to see how strong Ahsoka had become. During the duel between Ahsoka and Vader, Theo to arrive faster, transformed into a wolf and ran with the lightsaber in the mouth because saw other Inquisitor that came in Liam direction while Liam fought with the other one. Liam managed to kill the Inquisitor and heard how Alex and Hannah yelled at him because the other Inquisitor wanting to take him by surprise. The Inquisitor could not do that because Theo arrived at Liam, transformed into a human, and slashed the neck of the Inquisitor with the lightsaber before Liam had the chance to react. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You really show us more than you have too," spoke Hannah because saw Theo naked, "do you have any clothes?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""A wolf doesn't wear clothes, but they are somewhere near that bridge," responded Theo and showed the area from where it came, "I am with Ahsoka who is somewhere here and you, you supposed to be dead, not live, mad world,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Is a long story, but yes, this place is full of lost souls trapped here and lurking around trying to find their peace," shared Alex and was still amazed for what saw, "do you meet other people here?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I see Mike and Maul and how four Inquisitors come in their direction and Ahsoka go to save Kenobi from Vader I think," answered Theo and recalled the moment how it was in the air, "I think it was Vader because having a black suit and red lightsaber,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I think we run too far away from proposed to run because I don't recognize anything around," realized Liam and looked around once more, "the place seems a bit different than used to be,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Liam, you have right," spoke Theo and observed how to place changed in the distance, "come on, we must meet with the others and in the process to take my clothes back,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Also, you return back in a wolf," informed Hannah and started walking after Theo, "while you fight, Alex and I find this,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I think this is the device we are looking for," guessed Alex and gave to Liam who destroyed it, "time to see if we stop the data steal,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Before to destroy it, I sent the signal back to the destination like a bat does and here is the exact location," shared Liam and showed to them, "you do a good job, both of you, congratulations,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"After ten minutes of walking, arrived at the place where Theo let his clothes and transformed back into a human to dress. While Theo took his clothes, Hannah looked on other side and saw how four people with umbrellas red lightsabers barely managed to land. Hannah told others what saw and realized Maul and Mike prevented the Inquisitors to land. When Theo finished dressing, he activated the camera of Mike from the modified comlink with holocall to know what was happening there and Ahsoka, Anakin, with Kenobi arrived at him, Liam, Alex, and Hannah./span/p 


	39. Chapter 34: Moduru, Lord of Death

The Inquisitors lined up, looked at Maul, and especially at Mike, because they did not know whom he was. The Inquisitors were The Grand Inquisitor, Eight Brother, Seventh Sister, and Fifth Brother and the Grand Inquisitor, took a closer look at Mike's lightsabers and had a hunch which was or thought it was a theft who stole Ahsoka lightsabers, but that was impossible because Vader took them putting in a safe place beyond of Sidious reach.

"It seems the shadow has a friend with two very similar lightsabers," spoke Grand and looked at Mike analyzing him, "the little Jedi with Ahsoka's lightsabers is very innocent,"

"Yeah, innocent, innocent until I show my fangs and claw and tore you in pieces," threatened Mike and changed the lightsabers into curved lightsabers, "I take two Inquisitors and you take two Inquisitors?"

"Be careful, he bites," mocked Maul what Mike said, "nice lightsabers you have, but I think you must fight better with Grand Inquisitor and the Fifth Brother because Fifth Brother is useless and I don't suggest fighting with other two Inquisitors because they rely on more the fast attacks,"

"No thanks, I can handle two Inquisitors with a boost in the ass," spoke Mike and showed to other Inquisitors, "they are yours,"

"You must be the padawan of Ahsoka Tano if I have right," spoke Seventh Sister and rolled her staff, "let's see if you are so threatening as you want to be,"

"He comes," yelled Eight Brother and saw how Mike jumped in the air to make an aerial attack, "be ready to hit now,"

"I must admit, your attack is pretty fast and unpredictable, but this will not give you the upper hand, Jedi," threatened Seventh Sister the way how Mike fought and kicked him with force push, "impressive, you, you activate force absorption instantly, but let at the same time being pushed by me.

"Trust me, you don't want to take his leash out," advised Maul while looking at the duel between Mike with Seventh and Eight Inquisitors and after this, to Grand Inquisitor, "I see you need a special invitation or do you want to make the first step, coward chick?"

"You will regret the day you born, Shadow," snapped Grand Inquisitor and spat on the ground, "you are a disgrace to Sidious that needs to die and Fifth Brother, time to show to this guy how an Inquisitor fights,"

"I will have my revenge for what you have done to me on Malachor," yelled Fifth Brother attacking at the same time with the Grand Inquisitor and Maul parried them, "I hate to admit, but Sidious take us for small threats and the old apprentice of Sidious is not something you can mess with,"

"I am glad you finally realize who you are dealing with," spoke Maul like smirking to them, "you have your chance to take me down, now is time to show you what a real Sith can do, puff,"

Maul knew it had to deal with two rats and used just his skill of maneuvering the staff in the fighting with the Grand Inquisitor and Fifth Brother. Both of them were outmatched and Seventh Sister sent her droids to assist in the fight against Maul. Mike was impressed to see how well Seventh Sister with Eight Brother synchronized their attacks, but the shoto helped him a great deal to give quick attacks or quick blocks in unexpected situations. While Mike blocked their staffs, Mike made a clone using force doppelganger and the cloned jumped in the air. After a second Mike disappeared, appeared above the clone, the clone disappeared and while Mike fall with speed, in his hand grew a big ball made from force push, force lightning, and force pyro. When Mike touched the ground with the ball, exploded, throwing just the Inquisitors away on different sides. Maul profited from this and threw his staff, decapitating the Inquisitors with a swift move. The lightsaber came into Maul's hand and looked at Mike.

"Mike, I and Ahsoka left something unfinished years ago and I don't know if I have the chance to fulfill the promise and am hoping to help me," spoke Maul with the staff in attack position, "you are a skilled duelist, but Ahsoka is not here, neither Liam to stop this,"

"What is between you and Ahsoka is just between you and Ahsoka, don't involve me in this," shared Mike and smirked at Maul, "as far I remember Ahsoka beat you on Mandalore; if not rush to help Ezra on Malachor, win the duel again and I guess you are a fried chick if you seek to fight with a padawan,"

"Fried chick?" asked Maul a bit stupefied, "I expect something more volatile from you,"

"Sorry, but I don't want waste my breath with a walking red hot chili paper when I beat a Sereno ham," responded Mike in a more aggressive tone, "I think you don't want to mess with a werewolf Jedi,"

"Gourmand you are, I see, but this is impossible to fight with Count Dooku and I guess Liam bite you by mistake, that guy brings only problems, but you can't say anything bad about him when makes puppy eyes," recalled Maul and thought how was possible, "Scott got rabid?"

"Why Scott got rabid?" wondered Mike and looked at Maul stupefied.

"Poor guy is afraid from his own power and as far I remember, make Liam a werewolf to save him," recalled Maul, "you are the padawan of Ahsoka Tano and I think you don't reach the level of such desperation to a fool save you and accidentally turn you in a werewolf,"

"Something we can finally agree, but I think is the time to do something charitable," informed Mike and transformed curved lightsabers into standard, "I think I will fight with you because Ahsoka should not consume overmuch oxygen dealing with a wretched rat in the desert like you,"

"Don't dare ever to compare me with Kenobi, Rancor shit," insulated Maul and walked to Mike, "time to see who is better,"

Mike put away the shoto and attacked Maul by his surprise because not expected something like this. He was in a disadvantage, but not backed down from the challenge and used different acrobatic moves to distance from Maul and attack in different areas. Maul saw the pattern and kicked him away because realizing what wanting to do since the start. Mike got up, took the shoto, and fought normally because Maul pointed out what he attempted to do. Maul just guessed and made Mike confessing his secret of the fighting style. They did this during the duel and Maul after found his plan, confessed to Mike it just gambled. Mike stopped playing the role of the hurt victim that needs mercy and fought viciously. Maul realized, from this little theatrical scene, the stronger enemies hype and dropped the defense not knowing what was following to hit them. Mike reached combined the lightsabers to make the staff and resumed the duel with Maul. Maul managed to throw Mike away and burned him a bit using deadly sight. Mike used force absorption, force heal, force protection activated instantly and after this, Mike used force speed to get the high ground. After this attacked and destroyed the wall of defense of Maul and both used force push, throwing them in a different direction. When Maul got up, saw Mike near him with the lightsaber over his chest. Mike gave the hand to Maul and Maul accepted the help. The moded comlink with holocall from Mike activated and Ahsoka told them to come to the specific destination. When arrived there, they saw Liam, Theo, Hannah, Kenobi, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Alex. After this went together to Louvre to destroy the last device and saw a door suspended in the air that vibrated. The opened the door and arrived in a room that seemed to be a bathroom that had some kind of bullet stuck in the wall.

"This is my bathroom If I have right, but now I know what an ant feels," informed Alex and looked at Mike, "I see too many things today, but one bothers me the most because I seem to have a reaction when just happen that thing and I am talking about is mark from your forehead,"

"I don't know what you are talking about," murmured Mike and looked in the phone reflection, "I don't see anything strange; the mark from the forehead I have because I slip on the slippers of my dad and my dad, grandpa, and uncle not wanted to take me to hospital to put me stitches,"

"When you use force heal to heal my head, your mark start to glow purple and it happens once more when form that sphere of force in the hand," informed Alex and looked at Maul and Liam, "in both situations, you are there and not seem to have a reaction or make a remark regarding the glowing mark,"

"I don't see anything even I look from above or look at him with an eye during the duel with those fools," shared Maul and saw the face of Ahsoka, "are you hiding something, lady Tano?"

"After the madness with the riders, I make some trips and on Earth it exist ninjas that have chakra; surprisingly, Kaguya shows me it is something similar in space called shapers," recalled Ahsoka, "from Kaguya I know that represents a manifestation of the chakra that appears because somebody doesn't use the chakra for a long time,"

"I assume the ninjas use the power of elements as the shapers do," assumed Kenobi and saw Maul frustrated, "I can say this is a gift from your grandmother that pass to you after her death and seems to start making the appearance,"

"Master Kenobi, the ninja actually use multiple elements at once and are humans," specified Ahsoka and recalled, "according to Kaguya that is a seal of power that increases physical strength, energy power, agility, heal, and from the rhomb, the body becomes covered by black lines,"

"Remember to don't argue with Miss Morel, Deaton's young sister, because I see her in the fight against Zerstorer," recalled Liam when Zerstorer came on Earth, "even it loses, it gives a hell of a beat to Zerstorer almost killing him and Deaton with her are sage druids from Old World,"

"Theo, you say you are an elf?" wondered Anakin and took a stone tablet from the waist, "before to find Kenobi and Vader, I walk in this labyrinth and find a weird altar from where I take this, but when I want to leave, something like a rider greet me because never expect to be his guest in his paradise,"

"I am a quarter elf and my dad teach me the elf alphabet, but I am bad at it," informed Theo and attempt to read, but fail, "I don't understand anything, except this name, Moduru, but luckily I know stuff about him because is a bogeyman for elves as La Llorona and El Cucuy are for Mexicans,"

"I hope you can tell us any more pieces of information because Maul threatens me for nothing," hoped Hannah and Maul looked in other direction, "nice, you ignore me now,"

"When Maul does something, hardly you stop from achieving his goal and when says something, it says something," assured Kenobi and looked at Maul, "even after such marvelous adventure when we pass our differences, we become prey of our rivalry and killer instincts again,"

"I know what you talk about wrinkly, but I think is the time to forget the past and start something new," spoke Maul and stretched the hand to Kenobi, "I hope this time, the time will flow normal,"

"When I recover my destroyed lightsaber from Moduru's altar, I register the moment with the holocall," showed Anakin the record and smiled to Kenobi and Maul for making peace, "I forget to show this,"

"Elves use the story to scare elf kids, but only a few of them know Moduru is real," recalled Theo when his dad tells the story when was little, "the story says, who see the bogeyman, dies or will predict the death of other people, and becomes one of his pet that help him gathering souls of others,"

"This sounds more of a gathering of an army and this place as his private palace," noticed Ahsoka and looked to the bullet stuck in the wall, "we must leave from here to stop this guy and return from where we leave and that is the way to exit,"

"Theo, are you fine?" wondered Mike because sensed something wrong with Theo.

"He was fine, but told me a long time ago his father see Moduru after the fight with Azazel telling him was not his time yet," answered Liam and hugged Theo, "if your dad had right, we would spend more time here to find your mother to be again a united happy family,"

"I don't even want to know, but I see something in the distance, above the toilet seat and think we are on the sink," shared Alex and pointed the direction, "that are two red lightsabers that clashes viciously,"

"Guys, I hope you don't want to jump down there," hoped Hannah and saw how Mike jumped first, "I will wait for you up here...,"

Mike jumped and saw how Liam and Theo jumped too, and slowed the speed letting Ahsoka and Maul go with a fast speed down to see who was the two who dueled. Anakin jumped with Kenobi, pulled Clay with Hannah after them, and made a sign to Kenobi would catch Hannah and he must catch Alex. Ahsoka and Maul arrived first and saw Ventress with Savage dueling. They jumped between them, Ahsoka blocked Ventress lightsabers, and Maul blocked Savage staff. After a few seconds, the others arrived too and were happy to see Savage and Ventress. Both claimed they returned after the fight with the riders back in the Bardo and visited many places including, Paris, a train station, different floating doors, windows, and end up stuck in the bathroom for days until was found. After finished talking, they climbed back on the sink and Ahsoka, Anakin, Kenobi, Maul, Mike, Savage, and Ventress pulled the bullet out the wall and threw the cables to pass above them. When all reached the bullet hole, they entered deeper and arrived in a chapel, but this time, had their normal size. After a few seconds, Moduru made his appearance accompanied by Wild Hunt riders from the new generation.

"Nice to see all gather here for my party," spoke Moduru with the hands up in the air, "with what should I serve you?"

"The best way to serve us is to put your head on a plate and what I have in my hand, is the perfect knife to make a swift cut without to feel any pain," threatened Mike and rolled the lightsaber in the air, "do you think you can beat us with these cowboys rats that are not freighting?"

"Trust me, I have more riders than you can count, but I sacrifice many of them to make these far powerful than a usual rider and once I defeat you, I will take the head of Scott McCall as a souvenir," snapped Moduru and looked how a rider came forward, "you manage to stop Beacon Hills becoming a ghost town,"

"Is that you?" wondered Liam stupefied and saw a rider with weird uniform, "The Nazi werewolf return once more, but you are different from a rider and I don't want to know how that is possible,"

"Liam Dunbar, I am happy you recognize me and you Theo Raeken, I believe you miss me," believed Douglas and looked at other surprised, "many unknown figures, but you are no match of the mighty Wild Hunt,"

"It seems Moduru turn you to the previous form before the riders transform you into one of them because putting them to fight for you," spoke Theo and looked straight to Douglas eyes, "Douglas, I with Liam are no longer simple werewolves, we are Grimms and for your knowledge, I am not a Raeken, I am a Dunbar too,"

"Mighty Wild Hunt?" wondered Maul and laughed, "Wild Hunt of Eredin are true warriors, not some firecrackers like you, but I don't understand how is possible to return with so many riders and attack Beacon Hills when Eredin turn your generation to ashes,"

"My dear royal Zabrak, I stay peacefully and wait for the perfect moment to strike when the prey is the most vulnerable and I don't join in the conflict of the new generation," informed Moduru and showed around, "I admit, a few of them survive, but I sacrifice them to give power to my servants,"

"I guess you make the first step in contacting Monroe, but it seems my padawan and his friends destroy your little plan of invasion," guessed Ahsoka, "you plan to set us against each other and when a side wins, your riders come to destroy it, but this will not happen as long we are here,"

"Sadly, you have right and you are worthy opponents for my power, but I will not back down from a fight," informed Douglas, "the process is simple to create riders and once you are defeated, we will make riders from you,"

"If you start you baffle, continue to the end because you make me curious," advised Ventress, "don't make me wait because you will regret this,"

"If the lady wants it, so be it," spoke Moduru and looked at Maul, "even you are stuck in Bardo, your identity remains, but as long you stay here, you start forgetting who are you and become stuck as that people who keep doing the same thing, walking or talking without a reason,"

"So, once you lose your identity permanently, you become one of the riders, interesting," concluded Savage and looked at the rest who were already there, "why none of us start becoming your puppets?"

"Retard muscle packet, you have the force and you in a way or another become one with the force and are unaffected by the process until you die," responded Douglas and looked at Hannah, "on other hand, that lady is special because is very tied to the world that treats her with so much cruelty,"

"You know what?" asked Hannah and stopped for a second, "it is true the people wrong to me and push me suicide, but some people like my family, friends, helmet, poetry club care for me and that door help me leave from the world I know, through that door I will return to the world I know with them,"

"Foolish child, this is not how it works," informed Moduru, "this is a dimension from Bardo like many others you see behind the closed doors, closed windows, train station, and Paris,"

"This place exists as long you live if you give it a form," realized Alex and looked at Hannah, "I think we must stay behind because this place will turn at 180 degrees,"

"You have right," agreed Kenobi with what Alex said, "time to end this,"

"You will regret the day you born, Moduru," threatened Anakin and opened the lightsaber as others did, "what?"

Anakin was surprised because saw a rider strangled with the lasso Moduru and threw him away into a wall. After a second, the rider changed back into a woman and the woman had green glowing eyes. Everybody from the room was surprised to see what just happened; the woman looked at Theo for a second and teleported near Moduru to attack him, while the riders started shooting. The riders saw their bullets were weak; pulled their lasso to attack the enemies and four riders attacked a hero who not fought against Moduru and Douglas. Theo used the Elder Blood and jumped on the woman, pushing her away because Douglas wanted to shoot her, but Anakin attacked him to prevent for attacking once more. The woman hugged Theo and at that moment, Liam realized the woman, was Theo's mother, Anastasia, and rushed to help them defeat Moduru. During the fight, Clay and Hannah stayed under benches and saw how the things blew up. The riders started to become immaterial being harder for allies to hit them. Ahsoka used a powerful force repulse that threw the riders, including Moduru and Douglas away. Mike ran to Theo; grabbed him from the hand, giving him a huge amount of power, and with that power, turned all the riders' material again. They resumed the fight until riders one by one died by the hands of Theo and Moduru threw him into a wall. Theo teleported the staff in his hand and threw in Moduru chest, killing him instantly. Douglas attempted to kill Theo, but Anastasia changed the place with them with teleportation, and held Douglas by the neck, electrocuting him to death. Anastasia dropped the lifeless body of Douglas and saw the place started to crumble. All ran to the door and when exit, arrived in the catacombs of Paris.


	40. Chapter 35: Revenge of the Sith

An hour passed since the heroes left from the Catacombs of Paris and arrived back at the base that was near Tower Eiffel. All the allies remained perplexed because not expected to see ever again Maul, Savage, Ventress, Anakin, Kenobi, and Hannah alive. They told how arrived there and what happened in that dimension of Bardo. Theo called his dad to give the big news and Theodas was Kelly and others in the house reading the books hoping to find a Wesen that caused problems to the town and needed to catch immediately. Theodas stay stunned because not knew what to believe because never imagined to see her wife, Anastasia, back to life again when she died in his arms several years ago. The happiness and the excitement did not last for long because Mike's eyes started to glow yellow and smashed with the fist something that was in front of him, letting the others stunned because not understood what happened.

Before to say what happened, Mike healed his fist and told to them, Sintra was not far away. Theodas told to them Mike's feelings might sharpen because when he met Sintra, was in the body of Theo and acted like a werewolf when was angry because his killer instinct triggered it. Not passed long and received a transmission from the Ghost Crew who nearby Earth because wanting to help their allies. They got on radars some contacts behind the moon, used the prototype device to check and found six Star Destroyers ready to attack with the same mark. They called Barriss who told them the mark belonged to grand admiral Johnkeny who was under Sintra command.

Barriss informed the Jedi Academy about the threat, but their ships and Republic ships went to deal with other problem and cannot reach in time. Liam told to his father to call the Wild Hunt with the help of the horn that was in Liam's and Theo bedroom. Kelly used the horn to summon the hunt, Eredin with his riders agreed to help, and teleported Ghost Crew on Earth with Mandalorian starships because Ursa, mother of Sabine, found from what Sabine what happened and agreed to help. After thirty minutes, Sintra ordered the depletion of the troops to start the invasion of Earth and the main point of attack was France, Paris. When the heroes saw Sintra with his army was coming, they send troops in different regions of Paris to repel the attack while the Red Crabs organized in two groups with the purpose to protect the population and send it to a safe place and none the less, the navigators to cast a shield over the area. In the first group were Eredin, Anakin, Kenobi, Rex, Scott, Malia, Stiles, and Lydia who came with an ingenious idea to destroy Sintra's army. The idea belonged to Stiles and took the group with him without to tell them the plan until arrived at the destination.

"Stiles, what are you planning?" wondered Lydia and looked at the place and at Stiles, "this is a massive electric facility and none of us don't know what are you planning to do,"

"Is a smart idea for sure, Lydia," informed Malia and smiled at her, "even, I don't know what is planning to do either,"

"France is a very proficient country when it comes about electric current and the facilities are tied in an impressive system," answered Stiles and resumed the idea, "we can use to create a massive electrical bomb to destroy all electric blasters, but will be much useful if we use a frequency to not destroy everything,"

"Your example is like to create a virus or something like that and throw in the water system and all drink the water are unaffected, but only a set of people die?" wondered Scott, "the people who drink it and die have something that triggers the poisonous effect,"

"Where do you see that or if at least it does work?" asked Eredin and looked straight into Stiles eyes, "I know you are that type of guy who dreams with open eyes and believe in Santa or Easter bunny,"

"I see that strategy twice in my life," answered Rex and looked at Anakin, "each time a Skywalker accompanies me and the battles where I see this idea implemented are Battle of Malastre, assisted by General Skywalker and Battle from Naboo, assisted by Leia,"

"I can confirm about both because I was there," shared Anakin and specified, "after Kenobi and Yoda teach me how to become a force ghost, I travel in many regions until, my cult and Moduru trapped me and I remember the frequency of imperials, but somebody needs to check it,"

"Kira is with Jay and the Oni in the bunker and can help by checking the frequency and find it," spoke Kenobi and received a message, "the reinforcements will arrive soon, but the enemies approach, too,"

"Two Jedi and I with a clone can handle the attackers," realized Eredin and pointed to Stiles and Lydia, "you are both smart and can figure out how to extract the frequency from what Anakin give to you,"

"We are not your laborers, Eredin," snapped Malia because giving them orders, "just shut up and go because we know what we are doing here and you will not die because of us, if that is you want to say,"

"It was right, but it seems not everybody has a good day," shared Scott and saw the reaction of Eredin, "we will send to the base the frequency because I don't have access and knowledge to the facility codes to make the plan,"

"Guys, come on," yelled Rex and showed the camera, "they can handle the situation, but if we don't stop the troops, the plan will fall,"

"Rex has right," spoke Anakin and took Kenobi by arm and turned to the pack, "good luck,"

"Anakin, you don't need to rush me," yelled Kenobi to Anakin, "I am not so young, but forget about it because Rex has a better condition than mine,"

"Thanks," appreciated Lydia and saw them how they left the facility, "Stiles, help me to empower this facility with electricity from others,"

"Wait for a second to enter in the system," spoke Stiles and received a password, "I love when they answer so fast no matter the cause of the call,"

The reinforcements arrived too to backup Anakin, Kenobi, Rex, and Eredin while Scott, Malia, Lydia, and Stiles tied the facilities together and sent the contacts to the base. In the base were Jay, Kira, Nikki, Gekko, Pawa who found Stiles plan from a message and started to work while the Red Crabs helped them to detect the frequency of the blasters and other things used by the enemy forces.

"I wonder how many allies you have," spoke Jay and showed the Kira the reinforcements from the space, "I know, I know, we have to move fast, but I don't have the slightest idea who is YoRHa,"

"YoRHa?" asked Kira and looked better at the scans, "I think Stiles will kill me, if I look on other sides than to work at this, but if you say YoRHa, that means the Wild Hunt summon our helpers who help us to save Ezra from Mustafar and when helped to fight against the Oni of Inari to save Miles,"

"In short, we talk about A2, 2B, and B2 and their android helpers and droids of Barriss who help them," summarized Nikko the idea and advised, "more work, less talk, because Kira has right and Stiles plan is the only way to win the fight without to destroy whole Paris,"

"Guys, we have some tiny problems," yelled Gekko and showed on the cameras, "some troopers and droids attempt to enter in the base,"

"Let the IT's to take care of this while we go to stop the intruders from entering in our base," advised Pawa and noticed a glitch, "we are in shit more than I imagine because they somehow hack the camera to seem to show it come from one side, but in reality they come from three sides,"

"How you remark that?" asked Nikko stupefied after reestablished the cameras, "I look at it with an eye since I start checking the frequency of the database sends by Anakin, but not notices anything unusual,"

"Do you know the female species, always tend to see the differences much faster than the boys?" wondered Pawa and showed quick how to glitch the camera, "I know, I know, is very easy to glitch the camera, but the one does this, not take into consideration the contrast of their shadows,"

"When you say, you will improve the security system, you don't joke at all," recalled Kira the discussion with Pawa in the starship before to arrive, "we must split up to stop the attack,"

"I go alone, Kira goes with Pawa and Nikko with Gekko," spoke Jay, turned into an animal, and ran away letting the others perplexed.

"Come on, we don't have time to waste," informed Gekko and took Nikko by the arm, "if they pass from us, the battle will be lost if they take hostages,"

Nikko and Gekko transformed into fireflies as Pawa did and Nikko with Gekko went to in a direction while Pawa sat on the shoulder of Kira, being with the eyes in four at every step to not somebody dares to attack them by surprise. Jay saw the intruders, but was in dog form and the intruders thought it was a stray dog. When somebody attempted to touch him, Jay turned into a massive bear and crushed the head of the Stormtrooper with the teeth, changed into several animals to kill other intruders and the remaining intruders who were Sith, saw him transform him into a human, and created a pike from the sand. The Sith laughed at him and saw how threw with sand around and when started to duel, realized the purpose of the sand was to help him teleport from a place from another, to make the fight more fierce, beside of teleportation, it used the sand as telekinetic attacks. After killing them went to Kira and Pawa and saw how killed their last intruders too. Kira was in Kitsune form aura and went to kiss Jay, but from a corner heard the word blah and saw after Nikko and Gekko with a droid head of a Super Tactical Droid. They returned to the main base and started to extract the frequency they needed from droid's head. In space, the fight with the Star Destroyers continued and Hera ruled the attack from the middle of the battleground accompanied by others.

"I am happy because the riders call us to help in the fight against of the new enemies," spoke A2 while shot four Tie's down, "Hera, do you know a real commander says in the mother ship and give orders?"

"I know," answered Hera with a smile on her face, "I am a different commander, I am a commander who gives the orders from the heart of the battlefield,"

"Different or not, that doesn't matter because we are here for a purpose," informed B2 and noticed something on the scans, "a group of TIE and vulture droids are on the way,"

"B2, come with me and the other YoRHa units and the rest of you go to the mother ship," called 2B and send a signal to other YoRHa units, "follow me, boys and girls,"

"Be careful there," advised Ursa and saw how destroyed the enemies, "even they are androids, they fight as real Mandalorians, without fear and ready to give their life for a cause,"

"I am a nerd," murmured Tristan and showed the action from the camera on France, "if I and my squad moved faster, maybe they are not in the heart of France,"

"Big boy, you are a Mandalorian, not a wailer," encouraged Fenn and smiled at him, "is much better where they landed on the capital because if landed somewhere around the capital, in the province, will wrench havoc in their path until arriving in the capital,"

"Son, Fenn has right," comforted Ursa and received a message from her husband who was on the mother ship, "my husband uses an experimental and able device to detect ships that are in hyperspace,"

"In this case, I will contact Caranthir to deploy more Republic troops from the cell of crisis to assist us in the space," informed Hera and contacted Caranthir.

"Is worth the risk to send experimental droid vulture in the combat?" asked A2 and showed the sketch, "we make our models, but not have the chance to test it,"

"Hera, say to Caranthir to bring our prototypes vulture droids too because they have artificial intelligence and can adapt to any situation," spoke B2 and tasted a command to activate them, "at first we put to follow the vulture droids and after that will act on their own,"

"Also, is good if we bring the droids from Mustafar, too that are on Yavin too," added Ursa and yelled, "incoming hyperspace exit,"

"They move a little too fast for my opinion," noticed 2B and saw how three YoRHa units died, "they will pay for this,"

"I am happy because we hold the defense on the ground with such small amount of people," confessed Tristan after Sabine contacted him, "the reinforcements arrive in a few seconds,"

"The Calvary has arrived," yelled Fenn when saw the allies coming from wormholes created by the riders.

The reinforcements entered in the space of Earth and started to regroup in squads to continue the attack as before. On the ground, the fight continued and the forces of Monroe started to fall one by one because the Stormtroopers, droids, and Sith overpower them. When saw the situation got under the control, the remaining troops ran away, including Monroe, letting the people stuck in the museum surrounded. Some of Monroe Acolytes, stopped from running and returned to Louvre while Monroe and others starting shooting after them. Ventress saw the situation, destroyed the guns of Monroe forces, made a mark on her face with the lightsaber, pushed the soldiers in the wall including Monroe, and returned to others to help them to save the population from Louvre from the menacing droids. The Acolytes thanked Ventress because saving them and after destroying the troops, put them to take them somewhere safe while further, her friends pushed the attack in the enemy ground.

"I should cut her head off, not just make a scratch with the tip on the lightsaber on her face," regretted Ventress, and looked around, "how is the situation?"

"Ventress, Mike could kill Monroe, but saved Theo's life and in the close future, we will stop her tyranny too," assured Ahsoka resuming the idea, "about your question, the situation is something between good and bad, but acceptable in such conditions of fighting,"

"Conditions like many troops, streets full of people, high conditions of taking hostages, mass chaos?" wondered Barriss and looked at Caranthir, "how many power you have left? I want to bring droids to help us,"

"Prepare the droids and I bring here in a second," ordered Caranthir to Barriss explaining, "after the adventure that we have on Oban, we are no longer the conquers of Earth, we are their protectors like many others from here or any other friends from different times and space,"

"That is not something that you hear daily," shared Bo-Katan, "what happen there, let deep scars in our memory and in a way or another help the Mandalorians to strengthen our bonds with other clans and our allies from Crimson Dawn and Shadow Collective,"

"I don't want to interfere, but Maul seems changed," noticed Sabine and looked at Bo-Katan, "I don't know if is a brilliant or terrible idea, but we can somehow form the same alliance, but with different purposes, like the protection of innocents or other stuff like that other stuff like their old doings,"

"This sounds perfect, but I think we must give a try because the Republic doesn't involve so much with Earth affairs," shared Falka and received a signal, "the message comes from the power station and says, in less than an hour, the electric bomb will explode,"

"I admit, Stiles had a very good idea with the bomb," admitted Ventress and saw how three ships deployed their droids and Stormtroopers, "it seems we are under attack, again,"

"They don't learn their lesson," murmured Bo-Katan, "I hope Maul learns his lesson and I am okay with the alliance and our Mandalorian and rebel reinforcements have arrived too,"

"Time to crush the invaders, but I wonder if the rumor is true," shared Barriss without to say more details, "I manage to find Sintra is in France as we speak,"

"I wonder when that guy manages to land what is planning to do," spoke Sabine and looked at Ahsoka, "I think I know somebody who will find Sintra in a very short time,"

"I know already that, but I don't have anything against his decision to tear Sintra apart," shared Ahsoka and saw how Caranthir opened portals, "why you summon your hounds?"

"They are made from magic, no more, no less," answered Caranthir and gave a few more additional details, "our enemies set a trap and I plan to use my hounds as shields, until arrive in a perfect place to counter the attack without many casualties,"

"Trust him; he knows what is doing," advised Falka and told on short the plan.

The hounds ran towards the enemy forces and they focused all their firepower on the creatures without realizing that was a diversion and looked in front of their saw, how the heroes how came to them with fast speed, ready to attack, but their attack was too slow because fell under the teeth of the remaining hounds and protagonists. The group resumed the attack like as others did. In the last group were Imlerith, Maul, Savage, Ezra, Jason, Liam, Theo, Allison, Isaac, Chris, and Anastasia. Mike was with them too, but abandoned the group when they less expected.

"Where is Mike?" asked Liam and looked around, "it was here a few seconds ago, but I don't see him any longer,"

"Is fine, Liam," assured Maul and explained, "even I know very little things about him, I know Ahsoka, Anakin, and Kenobi very well, and trust, is more capable than he looks like,"

"For sure Mike sensed Sintra, went after him to kill for all what his master and him do to his padawan, Mercer," guessed Theo, "I hope will not get in the problems, but at least is in his body and has a higher chance to beat Sintra than happen the last time when he owns my body,"

"Guys, Lydia tell me the plan is almost ready, but has to check a few more things to detonate the bomb," informed Allison and shoot three arrows, "you don't need to say anything,"

"How do you see those hidden scamps?" wondered Isaac.

"Enough with this, because the Red Crabs says more enemy forces will come and we must secure the area, until de bomb is ready," advised Chris and showed on his mobile phone the file, "it seems the rats decide to hide near the big town to launch a massive attack,"

"Enough with this, because the Red Crabs says more enemy forces will come and we must secure the area, until de bomb is ready," advised Chris and showed on his mobile phone the file, "it seems the rats decide to hide near the big town to launch a massive attack,"

"Chris was right, we must secure our defense and let them come to us," confirmed Imlerith and looked at others stupefied, "anybody has an idea what length has the bomb?"

"More than enough to stop them," responded Jason while blocking a shoot, "I know because I help my mother when the remaining imperials attack Naboo and cover whole capital; Naboo is far bigger than Paris,"

"So, we need just to push the attack to the bottom of the city and strike them when the electric field strikes them and destroys all their weapons," concluded Savage and saw how from the sky fall thunderbolts destroying a huge number of enemies.

"Don't look at me in such way because I just let my power free and I don't know what I am doing, seriously," murmured Anastasia a bit frightened, but with a huge smile, "even I don't know what I am doing, I like it very much,"

All started to laugh when heard her and send a message to others to stop push the attack more and more because they had chances to fall in a trap. The protagonists stopped and started to strengthen the defense. After some minutes, Mike arrived in the place where Sintra was and challenged him to a duel. Mike saw it had some troops at his disposal and mimicked the changing into a werewolf to frighten them. His plan was to use the teleportation to kill them fast, but had a huge surprise when saw it used force drain and drained the life of all his troops. After this, put a mask on the face and his body transformed in the owner of the mask, Darth Nihilus. Mike recognized the Sith and when the Sith attempted to use the power, Mike's force teleported instinctively away from his point of view. He hid for some seconds to think at a plan and decided to transform again in werewolf to force his powers in such way to mimic a werewolf because knew each other force power, was food for Nihilus. Mike roared, attacked Nihilus, and during the duel, marked the ground to be easier for him to attack Nihilus from different sides. He used force doppelganger to let a clone fight with Nihilus and another one to teleport up in the air. While the clone with Nihilus dueled, observed something was wrong with his Jedi opponent, but in the next second saw how a hand covered in lightning pierced his chest. When turned the head to see who did that to him, was Mike and saw in the next second how Mike's lightsaber fall to the ground. The body of Nihilus started to turn in a blinding light and mike took his lightsabers and jumped on the window from where hid the force Sintra. In the air, saw how the floor exploded and when reached the grounds announced the death of Sintra. After some minutes, the electric bomb triggered and whole imperials lost their weapons and the allies captured them. From the whole ambuscade, escaped just the Grand Admiral Johnkeny escaped and joined Monroe forces as a tactician.


	41. Chapter 36: Good people

After a week from the battle, the things returned to normal and the allies brought by Wild Hunt, left because there was no need for them. They supposed to return exactly after the end of the battle ended, but they decided to spend more time with their friends. Because Hannah and her friends from Cresmont needed to return to California, Mike took a ship and Liam, Theo, Ahsara, and Zady offered to take them back home. When they prepared to leave, Ahsoka, Anakin, Kenobi, Maul, Ventress, Savage, Rex, and the Ghost Crew waved at them and Mike opened the channel before to decollate to tell her, nearby a tree was Morai and did not have any idea got there. After this, Mike set the coordinates to Cresmont and joined the others in the guest room.

"If you don't pilot the ship, who does it?" asked Alex stupefied after saw Mike joined them, "oh, I forget the technology on other planets are much advanced than ours,"

"Alex, he uses the autopilot," informed Clay and smiled, "also, not all the planets have such technology and hard to believe, but are planets with technology weaker than us,"

"Guys, can we talk about other things?" wondered Hannah and looked at the lightsabers of Mike, Zady, and Ahsara, "I can't deny the existence of a beloved universe of helmet exists, but you give him too much satisfaction,"

"A nerd will always remain a nerd, no matter you plan to do," shared Justin and showed a comic book, "Clay corrupt me too and I think you should try to read and guarantee, you will not regret,"

"If I don't see what happened last week, I have the same opinion as Hannah, but," spoke Jess and made a pause because not knew what to say, "no point to continue because is far beyond my comprehension,"

"You say?" asked Liam and recalled the moment when arrived on another planet, "after my life turned because I transform into a werewolf, our first-time travel and travel in different places and times, nothing can surprise me now,"

"Liam, never say never because you don't know what might happen in the close future or now," advised Theo and held in the hand a gift from his mother, "I never expected to see my mother again, but here it is and even I don't like her decision, I must respect it,"

"I know what you feel, but too much to digest this after what happen and the bond between mother and child is like the bond between the master or padawan or alpha and his beta," comforted Mike and put the hand over Theo's shoulder, "the time will fix everything,"

"As far as I understand, Mike has double bad luck regarding his padawan and the time of waiting in case of Theo will be much, much shorter," shared Tony and called Miss Bakker to make a meeting, "Hannah, as you wish, I call your father and mother to tell them I find something that they must see regarding Hannah,"

"Be sure will have a paramedic too and some calm pills ready for every situation because is uneasy to see your daughter dead and after some time, alive," advised Sheri and wondered for a second, "I wonder what Bryce will say,"

"I know very little about you, but if somebody says the word, Paris, no need of explication," advised Zady and showed the news on the holoterminal, "the whole world speak about this, not only us,"

"It speaks about this because some people believe in life on other planets is life and very few of them imagine to see something like Star Wars to be real," explained Zach and smiled at Liam, "now I know what you really meant with that idiotic message, Liam,"

"Do you realize these things have existed since the beginning of the days, but only a few of them discover the true world?" wondered Courtney and looked at the others, "also, some things should remain hidden and be deep buried because who knows will attempt to use the secrets in their own benefit,"

"We are aware of this and the perfect example who learn the lesson on their own skin are the Wild Hunt who almost destroys the world by letting Canaletto out of his cage," confessed Ahsara and saw Ryan how read something, "what do you read there?"

"I read what you talk about Canaletto and I wonder if that will happen again," answered Ryan, "here it says yes, but I don't understand how that is possible and what happens with that timeline,"

Until arrived in Cresmont, they explained to Ryan how the time worked and discussed other topics too. After two hours, they were in Cresmont and Hannah met with her family. At first they, they were reluctant, but realized Hannah was their daughter who suicide and Hannah's friends explained their adventure in Paris. When they heard the story, blessed God because listening to their prayers, and went home with her to begin a new life. When Hannah's family left, the others did the same and Alex invited Ahsara, Liam, Theo, Mike, Zady, and Zach to their house. Alex's family was very happy to see Alex normal again and wondered how that was possible. Alex, Mike, Liam, and Theo explained how that was possible and after that, Alex invited Theo, including Ahsara and Zady in his room. After two hours, Alex mother, Carolyn, went shopping and the father of Alex, Bill, called Mike down because wanted to discuss something with him. Before to get down, Alex told to Mike his father started to very protective after his suicide attempt and thought to make him a gift because restored him back to normal.

"I see you have met my family and thank you again for restoring my child," thanked Bill and looked at Mike because sensed something was wrong, "I am consular Penvenen of the order of Marka Ragnos and I have a special request for you, but let me finish what I have to say,"

"I never expect such a thing," murmured Mike and looked at Bill wondering, "your family knows about this?"

"No," answered with sadness Bill looking straight to Mike, "I come on Earth long before to meet my wife to build a cell with other members, but I meet my wife and fall in love with her and not long after this, have a baby, Alex,"

"Why do you need my help? Why do not ask Ahsara and Zady? Alex has the force or what is talking about?" asked Mike simultaneously waiting for an answer.

"I will answer to your questions, but have patience," advised Bill and resumed the story, "I start having a very low profile with years, slowly vanishing from records and I succeed to achieve my goal, but I have bad luck because when Alex attempt to suicide, I meet at the hospital my subaltern who is now my superior,"

"I guess this guy is a danger to your dream and make you indirectly problems when I restore him," realized Mike.

"Is not your fault and Alex doesn't have the force at all, but has some rare powers like seeing things the other people can't see or have different dreams where it can see the future or other talents like this even doesn't have the force," shared Bill, "also, the mark from your head, I know what it represents,"

"In exchange of helping you, you tell me about my powers," shared Mike.

"Not only that, but you are not hot-headed like Ahsoka or Ahsara being much easier to talk with you and after I meet with him, he says will help my son with best it has," shared Bill and opened a drawer, "of course he lies because knows Alex is the light of my eyes and will benefit from it,"

"Fine, I help you," informed Mike after sensing his emotion, "after staying with two werewolves, I learn how a werewolf sense emotions and these are the words of a desperate father that wants to give his son the best in the world and that way how Jedi read emotions says the same,"

"As I promised, your power is called Strength of a Hundred Seal and in a short time will make the appearance on the forehead, but depends on you if you will activate it to the maximum potential," informed Bill and gave the location, "may the force be with you,"

Mike told others it wanted to go on a walk, none of them except Ahsara and Zady knew Mike was planning to do something. After thirty minutes, they left too after him and when arrived; it saw Mike how closed moded comlink with holocall incorporated. Mike saw them and wondered if Ahsoka had a role in this because a few seconds ago told to her what was planning to do and they said it realized something was happening when he wanted to have a walk. Mike told on short what happened and Ahsara and Zady decided to come with Mike. Mike told to them Ahsoka was with Ventress, Barriss, Anakin, Savage, Maul, Kenobi, Rex, and Lux and Ventress made a spell to see what they were doing to know if they needed help or not. In case they needed, Ventress transformed the following spell into a portal. In the meantime, Liam observed something in the room of Alex that had the mark of Marka Ragnos and after a few seconds, Bill came in the room of Alex to see what was doing. Liam asked both of them what meant that and Bill confessed it belonged from the order of Marka Ragnos, but when met Carolyn, left the order. He told where sent Mike, Carolyn came home and heard the discussion. Bill being curious to know what happened, used a spell to see what was doing Mike, and saw with was with Ahsara and Zady. They saw how discussed how to enter the building without to be undetected. After some seconds, they were surprised to see Morai in a tree that was above them. Morai showed them the way to get in the building undetected and left in a tree. When they looked better at the tree, they saw a Loth Wolf that smiled at them and disappeared with Morai. All three infiltrated in the building, killed the guards as an assassin without to let any proofs and planted bombs to be ready to detonate the building after finishing the job. While they arrived in the ventilation system to go to the next floor, spiked the system to see what was happening and saw the Disciples of Ragnos prepared for a meeting with the last members with Disciples of Ragnos. Not passed long and the old friend of Bill, Ashton, put his apprentice to kill two Disciples, while a Sith Master sat in a corner looking with happiness. Ashton, after the death of the two Disciples, told to his apprentice and that master to prepare the ship because Disciples of Ragnos did not represent his interests anymore after the betrayal of Ragnos. Mike, Ahsara, and Zady used the ventilation system to go to the last floor and entered the hangar where all the enemies were. The apprentice of Ashton was Peter, the son of Bill, and Ashton with the Sith Master opened the red lightsabers as Peter di being ready to attack in each moment.

"I guess my father sent you here," guessed Peter and looked straight to Ahsara, Mike, and Zady, "why do you come here?"

"We don't know what are you talking about and just followed him blindly without to ask anything," answered Ahsara and waited to see the answer of Mike, "Mike, why do you come here?"

"We come here killing Ashton because want to get his hand on the sons of Bill to turn them into Sith as their father was," confessed Mike and resumed, "it seems we come here too late, but the things can change pretty fast because I understand what brought you here,"

"I think you are going to say the word power and the hiding of the heritage he has," spoke Zady trying to reach Peter, "your father hide that from you because wants to live a happy life as a normal person,"

"Such heritage isn't supposed to be hidden and keep as a secret, trust me," denied Ashton the saying of Zady, "with such power you can put the world at your feet and rule over it with an iron fist,"

"Sadly, the Jedi can't understand this and I see you are a bit shaken to see two dead followers, dead by our hand," confessed Ronin and threw the bodies away, "some fools from here serve a man who is no longer what represents us,"

"This is the second time when I hear such a thing and the person I am talking about is the Sith betrayal of their Emperor, Vitiate," informed Ahsara and resumed the idea in a mocking way, "the time pass, but the reaction remains the same, to fight for your life,"

"Girl, Ahsoka's daughter, is a difference to become the food of your master than abandon everything you have just to grow up your child as nobody," snapped Ashton and explained, "my dear, the walls have ears and you must be smart to know which rumor is true or not,"

"Pete, you must understand the love changes lives and your father hide that from you because loves both sons and his wife," shared Mike and saw how three creatures appeared from nowhere, "when your dad says about the possibility of having weird powers, I ever think about a summoner,"

"One thing, Mike, I am happy you have restored my older brother, but I can sense you say a lie, a very big lie," snapped Peter and threw with a huge rock in Mike's direction, but Mike blocked it, "my father just loves Alex more then me and especially after, the nerd shoot himself in the head for a stupidity,"

"Maybe true, but that means you must join him and I know, somewhere inside, you care for Alex even you don't show it," realized Zady and sensed something weird, "you know the journey to hell is paved with good intentions and I believe you hate your father because never try to restore Alex,"

"I don't want to interfere in this melodramatic conversation, but not using the power to save your son, is outrageous in my opinion," shared Ashton and put the hand on the heart, "I understand he leaves from the order, but I don't understand why not help his son,"

"Grumpy, he doesn't help his son because of someone like you," explained Ahsara and made a sign to Mike, "as you say, the walls have ears and every fool can find what you want to be buried deep down,"

"My apologies, young master, but I see you make a sign to the padawan of Ahsoka," remarked Ronin and wondered, "what does it mean?"

"You will understand when you will be water why the stone remains," answered Zady and summoned three elementals," on short, Ahsara chose to destroy you, and I have something to discuss with Peter while Mike will cut Ashton in half,"

"Less talk, more fight," advised Mike and attacked Ashton with both lightsabers on the standard hilt, "time to see who get in the top,"

"That will be me, Jedi," informed Ashton and saw how the elementals fought with the summoned, Ahsara with Ronin and Zady with Pater, "to the victory and beyond,"

Zady and Peter jumped on the biggest creatures they summoned and started to duel while the creatures fought too. At skill, Zady overpowered Peter, but Zady never showed his full potential to do no harm him. During the duel, Zady used force sense and noticed it digested a plant or something that made him behave like that. During the duel, Peter used unconventional force powers as Zady, Mike, and Ahsara did and Zady recalled what said Mike about their talents with the force, but still, that was not enough to match Zady who showed his skill with the force power based on elements.

Ahsara decided to use her unconventional way of fighting and Ronin dueled with Ahsoka before, but never expected her daughter, Ahsara, to fight in such a different way than her mother because focused more on force and fast attacks with the lightsabers. Ronin noticed Ahsara lacked defense, but could do nothing to profit from this because each time attempted catching her in a corner to overwhelm her with power attacks, she used a trick that took her away from the problem. Beside of that, realized it fought with just a clone of her created with doppelganger ability and the real Ahsara showed up with another clone of her. Ronin changed his stance in defense and started to use Soresu because the clones fought ground while Ahsara flew from a place to another.

Ashton while dueled with Mike, saw the other duels and was impressed to see what each of them was capable to do. Mike changed the lightsabers in curved white lightsabers and succeeded to disarm Ashton. Ashton threw with meteorites made from force and Mike put the lightsabers away and used to force to push the meteorites away. After this, Mike threw with different balls of the wind, flames, lightning and at times combined them. Ashton did the same and they either hit what threw Mike in his direction or dodge it. After a short demonstration of force powers, Mike took the lightsabers, threw a doppelganger clone in his direction, from the clone, Mike teleported, and hit him with a massive ball made from the force that threw Ashton away. Mike looked weird because unexpected Ashton to survive from such attack and saw how Ashton turned in clay. At that moment, Mike realized was just a clone and real Ashton attacked him. Mike did not have time to block with the lightsaber and caught the lightsaber of Ashton in the hand using the force to prevent to slice through his hands. Because the death was close, Mike knew must do something at that moment and the mark from the forehead starting to glow purple with power, this time being visible to everybody. This allowed Mike to use additional force to empower the blocking and the laser of Ashton lightsaber starting solidify on the top. The lightsaber starting solidifying until reached the hilt and the crystal in the lightsaber exploded pushing both of them away. Mike profited from this, teleported near him because marked the ground and plunged both curved lightsabers in the chest o Ashton killing him instantly.

Zady saw how Ahsara killed Ronin at the same time as Mike killed Ashton. He caught off-guard Peter, pushed him, and tied him with the roots of the trees that were nearby. After this, Zady gave him a powerful fist in the head, letting him uncurious. The Disciples heard noises and when came saw five people dead. Mike, Ahsara, and Zady combined force push, stuck the Disciples on the walls, and detonated the explosive. All three, smacked a window while pulled Peter with the force through the window after they jumped while the building crumbled. When arrived down, Ahsara and Mike restrained Peter because waking up and Zady forced him to eat a reishi mushroom. After this, Peter spat black blood, the Rishi mushroom, and a fly. Peter realized what he did, and Mike, Ahsara, and Zady convinced Peter to come home.


	42. Chapter 37: Candles of Hope and Revenge

The time passed and Ahsara, Mike, Peter, and Zady arrived at Standall's house. Before to let somebody say something, Bill, took Peter near him apologizing it did not give him too much attention in the last time because Alex needed help to recover from his injuries after a failed suicide attempt. Also, with that occasion, explained to him, Alex, and Carolyn his life before to be a Sith and why abandoned it without to tell anybody what he was. All understood his reason and Bill called Mike and told on him to take all the artifacts and texts that he found because they would serve the Jedi well.

"As I said before to leave; I do that for Alex, but if you insist, I will take them," confessed Mike and looked at them a bit, "they are ancient and some things I never imagine exist,"

"I know you might have other things to do, but you can hang out with my family for some days?" wondered Alex and resumed the idea, "this is how I can thank you for what you have done for my family bedside and me of taking that,"

"I guess we will stay here a little longer, Zady," shared Ahsara and explained the decision, "my mother wants to be again without responsibility and live the love at first sight again, in the city of love, Paris,"

"Everything is good when ends good," concluded Liam with a smile on his face, "anyway, it remains some stuff to establish regarding this discovery if my senses guide me well,"

"I admit, I am angry at you, but you have your reasons to hide everything from us knowing what might be the outcome and I am glad you protect us from something that we don't understand," confessed Carolyn and saw Bill amazed when Peter opened the lightsaber, "darling, what means this?"

"It seems you become a Grey Jedi in front of our eyes," remarked Bill while seeing the red slowly transformed in white, "I should tell you earlier about my past life and you Peter, how long you train with the lightsaber?"

"Since the night that nerd shoot in the head and as far I remember, I go on the top of the hospital o look at the sky praying is a hope to survive," informed Peter, "three guys with red lightsabers attacked me, I dodged their attacks, find a lightsaber, kill them and Ashton show up telling about my heritage,"

"You either are a Kitsune or this happens because of your dad and the ancient knowledge that he knows," shared Theo his thoughts while specifying, "as far I know Kitsune has the talent to wield swords since birth and Nogitsune are known to use flies to corrupt people,"

"Theo, actually you have right about the flies, but on this parchment, it writes how you can create with Sith alchemy," informed Zady after studying some ancient secrets, "also, here it writes about different species of aliens and force powers wielded by those,"

"I don't imagine seeing a Jedi and Sith working together, but this is the second time when I see it with my own eyes," shared Zach and saw how got a message, "others want to go in the city to spend some time together,"

"Boys, take the money, and be careful what you do with them," advised Bill and offered the money to Alex who spilt them up, "even you are fine, don't make your other to worry too much and take it easy because you have all the time in the world to be a normal person again,"

Bill and Carolyn led them to the door and looked at them while left to the meeting place where others were heading. The teens met at Cresmont to see a movie and after the movie ended, went to a mall to eat something. While they ate, they discussed what happened some hours ago when Bill sent Mike to kill some members from Disciples of Ragnos while Zady and Ahsara accompanied him.

"Are you surprised to hear this?" wondered Peter and saw how Bryce came to them, "rapist, there is no woman to rape,"

"The rumors are true," spoke Bryce with fascination because saw Hannah alive, "still, your suicide is based more on your parents miscarriage and the accusation is dropped off because of this, but you make an image prejudice that must be paid,"

"My friend, I don't know you are planning, but you will pay for everything you have done in your life," warned Alex and saw something weird behind Bryce, "anyway, be careful what you do because you will be the one who loses,"

"I don't understand how you are back to normal, but try to not pretend to be a turkey because I don't see you will end well, trust me," threatened Bryce, saw Mike jumping from the table while opening the lightsaber and the tip of the lightsaber was under Bryce's chin, "come on, I provoke you to harm me with that,"

"Provoke and I will arrest you for harassing a Jedi and you will go in a prison far beyond Earth where your lawyer parents can do nothing to save their rapist boy," snapped Mike and closed the lightsaber, but punched Bryce in the face, "you deserve to rotten in the jail and anyway, I restore Alex, problems?"

"Dude, you still are on Earth and his parents are very known lawyers here in Cresmont," advised Hannah and rose from the chair, "I know what you do is honorable, but don't worth the risk to destroy your future for such nerds,"

"Hannah, you know me for a short time, but for happening, is the fault of him and his friends," explained Ahsara to Hannah, "by the way, I am happy Mike take initiative, because I am a girl like you and I don't like to hear someone rape a girl; I give to that person something far worse than a punch,"

"Still this will not change anything," threatened Bryce and left, "you will hear my name for now on,"

"Peter and Zady, what are you doing?" asked Justin and saw how the elementals and the summoned appear, "oh, you make it run like hell, but please when they finish chasing Bryce, order them to come at me to take a photo and write a poem,"

"Peter, I think we get enough fun for this," advised Zady ordered to creatures to return, "come on, do your job fast because the people start looking at us,"

"Alex, are you okay?" asked Jessica because saw Alex with the lost look, "Alex, everything is fine and you don't need getting angry,"

"I am fine, I promise," confessed Alex and when saw all looked at him spoke the truth, "fine, I saw something near Bryce that I can't distinguish, after this, Bryce have a weird smile on the face while his eyes glowed red for a second and after this, I see him at court law, dead,"

"I don't know what to say about this, but call us if something happens," advised Liam and gave the number to all, "Bill said his bloodline has some special powers and the prediction of the future might be one of them,"

"Count on as all; we will come if something happens, but I don't know what to say about Alex sayings because me, Liam, Mike, Ahsara, Zady, and Peter did not sense anything," shared Theo and put the hand on Alex, "I don't say you are wrong, but is too early to jump to conclusions or act,"

"Theo has right and I see exactly the moment when your disposition changed," spoke Courtney, "you make that pause in speaking because of what you have seen and after that remain the shook on your face,"

"I think all of us should to listen to Courtney because after Hannah suicide, she makes training about psychology and that include how to read the people," advised Ryan and recalled a moment, "at first, I laugh, but she read me pretty damn well and makes me think at my life way,"

"I remember the day," recalled Tony and smiled, "even, I have other things to do, and I rather stay with you because her words demoralize you a lot and give it to me,"

"You really write very fast when you have inspiration," remarked Clay and read the poem that was in Tony's hand on the paper, "still, I am a nerd when comes about Star Wars, but I must say, some powers I never see in my life and I am quite amazed to see they actually exist,"

"Clay corrupt me to with the comics," shared Justin with a smile on his face, "sometimes we argue who read the first one the comic, but about unique powers, the only thing that makes the difference is the point of view over the world and the imagination,"

"Alex, don't think about what happens minutes earlier," advised Zach and hugged him, "everybody from us must pay for his crimes in life at any point in life,"

"Zach has right and Bryce crossed the law several times without to be punished," agreed Sheri with the saying of Zach, "let's drink for Hannah's return,"

They stayed the late night and returned everybody at his home. In the morning, Hannah and her parents took breakfast together and they knew the discussion would open an old wound, but they must settle finally because it was better for all the members of the family. Because Hannah started this with suicide, she decided to put an end to it.

"I am the one who starts it and I must end it," spoke Hannah with sadness, "I regret I put you to live a living hell because of my coward action to leave from this world, putting the burden on you,"

"Hannah, you don't need to apologize; is our fault too because we don't see the cries of help of our daughter who asked desperately for help," murmured Olivia and went to drink a glass of water, "since that day, I pray to return home and be again a family,"

"My dear, let the past back, and focus on the future, especially at the way how we can repair our family," advised Andrew and give a message to his new wife, "I know this is not the way to end up a relationship, but my family needs me, especially when I leave you because you become so focused on this,"

"Hannah, we will go to the police station to put a criminal complaint against Bryce for raping you," informed Olivia, "I will not let that bastard to escape so easy and will not allow him to blame us for destroying his image,"

"If Hannah is alive, we can open the case with the school?" wondered Andrew and took the mobile phone to search on google, "here says nothing about such situations,"

"Mom and dad, I don't want any troubles with school anymore and I am glad, I finally finish it," shared Hannah and looked straight at them, "I need just the head of Bryce served on a golden plate,"

"Hannah, is your right and the blame will fall over the school," informed Andrew looking on Hannah, "I understand more than you realize why you don't want to start the process again because you think you will jeopardize your friends and everybody who learn a lesson from this,"

"Clay mother might know how to settle the things to condemn the high school without to reach your friends," spoke Olivia and took the phone to call her.

"Fine, I agree," accepted Hannah the purpose of her mother, "with this occasion, will help Jessica because the tapes are not very effective in the accusation of rape, but the words of a witness are,"

Olivia called Lanie who took the breakfast with her family too and told her to be patient because would have to pull some strings to take the case from the beginning with the new key witness, Hannah. Olivia thanked Lanie and she explained on short to Matt, Clay, and Justin what might be the possibilities to happen that.

"Mom, I hope you can do something to fix this," hoped Clay and looked with puppy eyes, "Hannah deserve justice after everything happen the high school must pay for everything that happens,"

"I agree with you, but I have a single quote that I need to tell you Clay; Revenge is not the Jedi way," spoke Matt, "I don't say Hannah doesn't deserve justice, but you must think of consequences first,"

"Dad, I know that, but the irony is I meet my favorite Jedi and Sith in Paris and from their point of view and the new Jedi order of Luke, that quote is no more valid," shared Clay and showed some photos to his family, "the times change, dad, and is time for war,"

"Clay, revenge will be served, but Bryce knows something that we don't know," confessed Justin and put the hand on heart, "I know Bryce for many years and is very confident in his powers,"

"Justin, can you be more explicit, please?" asked Lanie because noticed how Justin put the point on I with his confession, "as a lawyer, I must know how to read people and your previous gesture means something you know from deep of your heart is true and nothing can't change it,"

"I have a feeling and what Alex says about what see at Bryce, doesn't give me peace," responded Justin and murmured in the end, "Bryce is that type of person who will do anything to get out from problems, even risk his own life in the process,"

"This sounds unsettling," informed Matt after hearing from Justin, "what see Alex at Bryce?"

"Alex sees a very weird smile on Bryce's face and the eyes glowed red for a second," answered Clay and recalled the moment, "it shook him to the core and like his dad, Bill, say it happens because of his powers and I tend to believe what says is true because see Mike's mark from the forehead first,"

Clay explained to his parents the adventure of Alex in Paris and how was possible for Hannah to live again. They warned Alex and Justin to be careful because the situation can go out the control at any moment if the instance blames Bryce alongside Hannah's friends for everything it happens. After some hours, Ahsara, Mike, Zady, Liam, and Theo left Cresmont letting the situation under control. Theo noticed something at Mike and decided to ask what was going on with him because saw something was bothering him.

"Theo, you plan to ask something?" wondered Mike because noticed Theo tried asking Mike, "I know I am sometimes like a bomb with delayed effect, but that doesn't mean I notice them with the same delay,"

"You admit yourself is something wrong with you," informed Theo and looked at Mike, "I hope you can tell us what it this,"

"As Sidious says to Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Seassen Tin, and Agen Kolar," spoke Ahsara and said what Sidious said, "the rage blinds you, Jedi,"

"Ahsara, none of us sense it and Mike has in a way or another an excuse," murmured Zady to don't make Mike feel bad, "anyway, we give them the possibility to contact us in case, something is wrong and we can intertwine,"

"Liam, don't look at me with those eyes, please," advised Mike after seeing the puppy eyes of Liam, "I say this because I don't have the mood and for me is very weird; I don't act like that because I want, neither the force guide me to have such a reaction and neither Bryce have that reaction for me, personally,"

"What the hell you say?" asked Liam very surprised and stopped for a second to gather his mind, "you mean both of you are influenced by somebody and the person who influences you, answer though you to another person that represent influencer of the person you talk,"

"Liam, you ruined my head with what you say a second earlier, but now I understand why Mike is so thoughtful at the incident that happens yesterday," confessed Theo and looked at him, "when do you realize that?"

"No need to ask this because it has this mood since he wakes up in this morning and I know this because I wake up before him, responded Liam in the place of Mike, "sometimes I have the same mood too when I have a very weird dream and try to figure out what it represents,"

"I know the feeling and it is very frustrating, but sometimes the subcontinent has the solution for a burning problem," informed Ahsara and smiled at all, "is far better to have patience because the time resolves everything,"

"This is very true and we make what we could do," confessed Zady, "I wonder how much time will stay in France and if we will have some things to fix,"

They were in the ship and flew back to France discussing the many possibilities of the future that was ahead. Still, all of them had the provocative question what Alex saw. On the way to France, Ahsara called Ahsoka to inform her once more about Bill father offered as a gift to the Jedi for saving Alex and Peter. She saw Ahsoka with Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie, Jaden, Kyle, and Rosh who waited for the group to return with the artifacts. Ahsoka told to Ahsara and the rest, minutes earlier, was an emotional meeting between Anakin, Kenobi, and Luke. Before to end the transmission, told to Ahsoka long they must wait until were in France. Meanwhile, Bryce was in his bedroom with the door closed and starting to talk with the mirror, who reflected him in an awkward way.

"Everything works as I plan, but I have some little doubts," spoke mysterious person, "I hope Alex will not ruin everything and I must make a confession towards you, Bryce,"

"Alex is not a problem at all, neither the Jedi," assured Bryce the mysterious person who looked at him, "what do you have to say?"

"To take your revenge, you must always tell the truth or do the dare," confessed the mysterious person, "in case you don't do that or refuse the dare, you die,"

"Why do you repeat this?" asked Bryce a bit stupefied, "I know the rules since I accept to join in the wicked game,"

"Bryce, Bryce, indeed is true, but I start liking you and I don't want to lose you," confessed the mysterious person, "also, it seems we have a bond like the Jedi has one and the main cause is I can't break the rules of the game, just to give the opportunity of more favorable situations for you,"

"What do you talk about?" asked Bryce while trying to understand what he meant, "I hope you can explain,"

"Is easy to understand," spoke the mysterious person and gave the answer, "that Jedi answer in the name of someone and I answer in the name of you,"

"Like a puppeteer play with a puppet?" guessed Bryce and made the eyes big, "in this case, I am the puppet, but who is the puppeteer of the Jedi?"

"The old enemy that wants to destroy me because I take something that she loved the most," responded the mysterious person.

Bryce wanted to ask more questions about who was the enemy of his new friend, but his father called him the trial would start in a month. Bryce listened to the advice of his father to be more careful and not to stay around his enemies because they could use that against him. Ahsara, Liam, Mike, Theo, and Zady finally arrived in Paris and stayed a month. In that time, Scott's pack helped the Red Crabs, Devout and his pack came to France and Mike discovered from Jennifer, Miles, saw the mark from the forehead too. In the meantime, the trial started and the mysterious friend of Bryce showed up, harming both sides of the law. After a few days, they realized what Bryce did and Alex finally knew what it saw. Still, knowing the danger must face, they learned the rules and not asked for help, putting Bryce in more and more difficulties that barely managed to get alive from them. At each term, the accusatory and the defenders, fought without mercy to get in the top and the people of court law realized a presence pushed both sides to the extreme.

After two weeks of a trail, the situation remained the same, and the people from court of law decided to delay the term with a week to make their own investigation to know how the devil stuck his tail in such matters. They were unable to find nothing concrete, just theories, and speculations, and as judges, they needed something concrete to prove the insolvent of a malevolent force. Because failing decided to let the process, how it was and did not ask for another delay. With a day before the trial to continue, Scott, Malia, Stiles, Lydia, Kira, Jay, Liam, Theo, Mike, Nikko, Gekko, Pawa, Isaac, and Allison went to visit Italy while Chris went to Beacon Hills.

Their allies from the Republic and the Resistance, discovered in the unknown regions, a powerful force user lived there and did not know his intentions. Still, that not stopped them to aid Maul to build back his criminal empire, but this time with the purpose to protect the Universe. They mediated the reunion between Maul and his former allies. With the help of the Republic and the resistance, Maul succeeded to reach an agreement to have a meeting with the leader of his criminal syndicate, Crimson Dawn, ruled by Qi'Ra.


	43. Chapter 38: Earth Protectors

Earth was a neutral location and Qi'ra accepted to come there with her allies at the request of the former leader, Darth Maul. Before to reach Earth, her allies and all of them accompanied Qi'ra was surprised to see Savage. Maul was stupefied why they reacted that, but before to someone told him the reason, he realized, they were the people who the Keeper of Underworld took them on Dathomir to fight against Gaunter O'Dimm and his forces. In an hour, all people arrived in Rome and reunited in an amphitheater. The members sat on the chairs in the front of the stage and the leaders, on the stage. At the meeting was present, Qi'ra, Maul, Savage, Mother Talzin, Bo Katan, Fife, Ziton, and Gorga the Hutt.

"Qi'ra as far I remember, are more leaders in Crimson Dawn who are in Shadow Collective," murmured Maul because not expected to see such few people, "I am happy at least all from Shadow Collective are here and intact as know,"

"Crimson Dawn doesn't represent such a threat to the Universe as you remember, but we decide to help because some of the leaders insist to do," explained Kira to Maul, "it seems the action of your brother, light a candle of hope in the hearts of these warriors,"

"Before to settle the terms, you must know why all of us are here," yelled Bo Katan and looked at them, "as far you know, this planet, Earth, is the hearth of the Universe; needs protectors for survival and this depends on us because the Republic or the Resistance can't always help Earth,"

"Also, I propose to offer help and support to Scott's pack and all his friends because if they are not, we never are here," proposed Savage and looked somewhere in the crowd, "I forget to mention, Anakin, Kenobi, Ahsoka, Ventress, and Rex are our direct contact with the Republic, Jedi, and Resistance,"

"My master is curious to know how you are alive," spoke the translator droid in the name of Gorga, "we are happy to see you alive, but we have our doubts to see somebody comes from the dead,"

"The adventure from Dathomir, not change anything, letting the timeline unchanged," confessed Mother Talzin in the front of everyone letting mute everybody, "they come to life because after a Sith rider from the new generation absorbed them in Bardo and Mike, Alex, and Liam discover them accidentally,"

"Hard to believe this story because you and your clan are no longer alive," murmured Ziton and took the gun, while pointing to Talzin, "say the truth or I blow up your head,"

"Ziton, stop," yelled Fife at Ziton and asking him, "do you forget this witch has a relationship with the Keeper of the Underworld?"

"Master Gorga says to put the gun down, Ziton," translated the droid at the orders of the hut, "she is telling the truth, dumbass"

"Ventress can confirm it because receive a message," shared Savage and heard her while yelling yes from the upstairs, "I guess you hear her,"

"My apologies, but we live in hard times; hard to trust the people around you," apologized Ziton after putting the gun down, "sorry again,"

"In case Qi'ra says yes, we have a place where to make our fortress?" asked the translator of the Hutt using the artificial mind and specified, "my master doesn't ask such a thing, but I do,"

"We must talk with the androids from YoRHa to know if they are willing to let us use their moon base," informed Bo Katan, "if they accept, we will have a base,"

"Qi'ra, the decision is in your hands," informed Fife and looked at her, "your decision is final, and all of us will follow it,"

"I will accept this with two conditions," informed Qi'ra and looked at everybody, "I want each member to be forgiven for his crimes, and I personally, don't want to involve in your conflict against the hunters of Monroe because this is about internal problems,"

"I might ask why you have against helping the pack," asked Savage a bit worried, "can you explain?"

"Savage, they will save the Earth from invaders," assured Mother Talzin and looked at Bo Katan, "you have something to say,"

"The Mandalorians will involve in the internal problems of Earth and I think each faction must choose the sole if they agree or not," announced Bo Katan and saw the reaction of Kira's acceptance.

"I am glad you are helping at maximum potential," spoke Maul, "from now one, we are known as the Crime Syndicate Protectors,"

"This remains to be seen, Maul," spoke Qi'ra and looked at Maul, "the main reason why we are here because of them and their efforts to prevent the evil to conquer the Universe to create a new one after his rules, but if 50%+1 accept to offer full protection of Earth, must decide here and now,"

Maul understood what Qi'ra meant with full protection and asked pause for an hour to everybody at a decision. He profited from this and in one of the rooms from the Red Crabs base found Han, Leia, Luke, Lando, Anakin, Kenobi, Ventress, Barriss, and Ahsoka who discussed the possibilities about the joining of Qi'ra in internal matters of state. They were surprised to see Maul and Anakin asked him first why delayed the negotiations.

"Since they come, they agree to offer protection to Earth, but I want them to help Scott pack too against Monroe and her hunters," informed Maul and smirked at Han, "Qi'ra is the leader and if she agrees, the rest will follow her blindly, but to do that, needs a little push,"

"Push? Do you realize Han and me are married and have a child, Ben Solo, who is ten years old?" asked Leia angry because understood what meant Maul, "I will not let this happen,"

"You see Anakin, Kenobi, me, Savage, Ventress?" asked Maul and showed them with the finger, "this happens because Liam, Mike, and Alex discover us and in exchange, some of us must do a little sacrifice or you don't agree with you can do more in the case of Mike's padawan,"

"Leia, Maul has right," spoke Barriss and showed some records, "it will be an attack of Earth in the next months, will be the third time when we ask for help from the Republic, but send nothing,"

"Even I hate Barriss for what she has done, I must admit it was right about this," confessed Ventress and looked at Leia, "when Sintra attack France, they have luck with us,"

"Leia will be just a little chat, no more, no less," informed Han and kissed her on the lips, "past is the past,"

"Fine, go and talk with her about this," accepted Leia with hard and saw how Han left the door, "I hope will have a chance to convince Qi'ra and yes, I am jealous,"

"I am a woman and know totally how this feels," spoke Ahsoka and encouraged Leia, "sometimes we need to use harsh diplomatic conditions to achieve what want,"

"Do you have any problems in the marriage?" wondered Kenobi because noticed something was wrong.

"Yes, they have because of my fault," confirmed Anakin and explained the reason, "since the people find who is behind of Vader's mask, Leia and Han sank in diplomacy and smuggling,"

"I know this, but Han is not an infidel husband and I think I must go with him," spoke Lando and when reached the door, looked behind, "after all, I don't know Qi'ra as long as Han knows her, but I might make her change her mind,"

"May the force be with you," spoke Anakin and looked at others in the room, "I hope they this will work and will not fuck this up,"

Lando called Han on the holoterminal to tell him would join him. Han said where was and when Lando arrived, they went together at Qi'ra who was in her private room protected by the guards. The guards informed Qi'ra who was at the door and Qi'ra said to invite them in. Qi'ra stayed in the hand with a brochure with places to visit from Rome and attractions from nearby.

"I must admit, Earth is the mirror of the Universe and is full of beautiful locations that need to visit," spoke Qi'ra and smirked at them, "do you know what we should visit first?"

"We know you want something," Han responded with a smile on the face, "we both come here to negotiate in private the terms,"

"Letting the joke, I speak seriously," Qi'ra confessed and threw the brochure away, "if you come negotiating, let's negotiate than,"

"What do you want to benefit from your kindness?" asked Lando and hoped to receive a good deal.

"Are many things that I want, but are harder to get, but I have a list and I think you shall have a look," answered Qi'ra and offered the list on a holocall, "you give me these, I join where do you want and I don't joke with the brochure,"

"Do you realize these objects are strong with dark side energy?" asked Han and made a short pause, "not to mention they belong to Marka Ragnos,"

"They can be purged from the dark side with the wall of Light," explained Qi'ra and got up from the bed, "I can ask other stuff, but you are not free as I remember,"

"I know that and Leia barely accept to go to talk with you after finding out about my past," confessed Han to Qi'ra, "I hope you will not get angry,"

"My dear, even you are a free guy without responsibilities; I can't let the chance to make my collection bigger," confessed Qi'ra and let Han mute, "Lando, take him away and be sure reach safely at Leia,"

"Viper as always," said Lando and grabbed Han from the arm, "is time to go and wait to talk with the others to convince Ragnos to offer his stuff,"

"I will delay the pause with more and message me when everything is ready," informed Qi'ra and saw how they left the room.

After this, Qi'ra sat in her room, messaged the Red Crabs, and sent her a touristic guide to show her the most important places from Rome. The Red Crabs understood the purpose was to delay with as much possible the setting the terms and sent a guide as far as possible. When the guide came, Qi'ra left with him and told to everybody the meeting would delay because wanted to visit the capital and as a core member, the meeting cannot start without her. While Qi'ra made the announcement, Lando and Han told to Luke what wanted Qi'ra. Luke called at the Jedi Academy and told Kyle, Mara, Rosh, and Jaden with the purpose to convince Marka Ragnos everything hiving to him. All four went to the headquarters of Marka Ragnos and Marka Ragnos was surprised to see them.

"How is the baby?" asked Mara because saw Tavion rubbing the belly, "we come to talk,"

"I must thank you for what you have done for me." thanked Marka Ragnos and looked at them trying to sense their emotion, "I don't have the force anymore, but still, that doesn't stop me to know if you need something."

"Yes, you guess it," confirmed Rosh with a big smile on your face, "The news about your return spread very fast and the collectors want to get your artifacts and other stuff for their collection."

"Don't say Qi'ra wants the artifacts to protect the Earth." murmured Nina and thought for a second, "The artifacts have the force and can be used in many ways."

"Kid, Qi'ra accept the protection of the Earth, but Maul force the mark in such way to make them involved in the inside affairs." shared Kyle, "Qi'ra also, mention it can be purged with the Wall of Light."

"I don't understand why Earth needs protection at all," said Alora and resumed with the reason, "They put a hell of a fight in the conflict from Mustafar."

"We can't deny that Alora, but the riders of the Wild Hunt are the one who changes the tide of war and save people from death." explained Jaden and looked at the face of Marka Ragnos, "here is the record in case you want the proof."

"Fine, take everything you want." said Ragnos and looked at them, "I hope the Earth will get the full protection."

"Now remains to purge them from the dark side with the Wall of Light." realized Rosh, "Our work is not over."

"Time to call the Jedi." said Kyle and started the alarm for gathering, "Thanks for the help."

"I don't know how many times you get in our hand and escape each time." murmured Tavion, "you are like a fish,"

"I can't deny that." approved Nina and smiled when saw they left the chambers, "Always find a possibility to do the impossible."

Kyle and the Jedi used the Wall of Light and called Luke after finished it. Caranthir's son called him and told him to send the objects to Earth in Rome at the base of the Red Crabs because was the only solution that had the Earth to get protection. The relics arrived there and Han with Lando contacted Qi'ra to inform her they had what she wanted. Qi'ra came to the base to finish the negotiations and accepted the promise of Maul. Before Qi'ra said the terms, Ahsoka called 2B, 9S, and A2 to tell them about their moon base and they agreed. In addition, they said once they were on the moon base and Qi'ra would accept the proposing of Maul, they would call her. As they promised, 2B, 9S, and A2 called Qi'ra. Qi'ra opened the holocall and looked a bit weird at the people who called her, but after a few seconds, she realized they were YoRHa androids who owned the moon base.

"I hope you know who we are," 2B hoped and wanted to present, but stopped because Qi'ra realized who they were.

"You are the androids from YoRHa and at the same time the owners of the moon base," said Qi'ra and analyzed them with the view, "If I don't hear about you, you have very big chances to call you humans,"

"As far I know Maul is the ambassador of Earth, is it?" guessed A2, "Maul told you about the situation from the Old World?"

"If you mean about the first Earth, yes," answered Qi'ra and looked at the reports once more, "as far I can see here, in the reports, says the moon base is no longer operative because exploding,"

"That is partially true because a virus destroys YoRHa and let us the only survivors, but we have luck our probes rebuild and restart the destroyed units and the mission from Mustafar offer us additional androids," explained 9S, "we launch in the space a new YoRHa moon base after the first one destruction,"

"Wait for a second; you actually have two moon bases," realized Qi'ra and specified, "one on the moon surface where lived Pawn Twardowski and another in the space that I see now,"

"You must know the Earth is a very complicated planet even is the only one that has lived in our solar system," said A2, "when you will arrive?"

"These days," answered Qi'ra and said, "knowing how complicated is the situation I will try to involve in Old World affairs if you agree,"

"Is much better to let this in our hands because the situation can turn at any moment and we have the droids of Masked Figure aka Barriss to help us," denied 2B the help, "If we conquer the droids capital, their threat will be finally over and can establish the peace,"

"We deny your help just because you are outsiders and new in the alliance; we want your help, but first we need to inform the population," said A2.

"We found this a few hours ago and all of our forces are focused with the conquer of the droid capital and we didn't announce until it concretes, but this will not stop the collaboration in the next missions," said 9S and apologized, "sorry, for this, but is very complicated,"

"No need to apologize, because I understand," comforted Qi'ra and smirked at the androids, "your friends tell me the other savage part of the Old World and as far I can see, they live a bit better than people from the medieval edge from the New World,"

Qi'ra and the androids continued the chat and established the terms. A2, 2B, and 9S agreed to let Qi'ra with her troops to send their forces on both moon bases and send to Qi'ra the coordinates where to land the ships to be ready for Earth protection at any moment. After establishing the terms, they closed the channel, but not before Qi'ra watched in her agenda to tell them in each day would visit the moon bases.


	44. Chapter 39: Facing Inner Demons

While Qi'ra settled the terms, Scott's pack and other friends went seeing a movie called Truth or Dare. At the start of the movie, said the action happened in real life, but everybody from the room did not take that in serious. The pack saw one of the main characters, Lucas, looked exactly as Scott and all were curious to see if would live to the end. During the movie, some bells started ringing for Ahsara, Liam, Mike, Theo, and Zady because they noticed something was not right, but still looked at the movie without to say anything. In the last minutes of the movie, they saw how Lucas, became possessed by the demon because refusing to do his dare. After Lucas suicided with a knife by slashing his throat, they found out the girls send the video on YouTube and somebody became possessed. After the movie had ended, they went back to the base of the Red Crabs.

During the night, the rest except Ahsara, Mike, and Zady had weird nightmares and had the feeling somebody lurked in their memories to discover something. In the morning, the pack went getting breakfast in the town and everybody except Ahsara, Mike, and Zady showed signs of bad sleep. Surprisingly, Stiles, who never drank coffee, let everybody surprised because commanded a cup of coffee because the Coca Cola not made the effect to wake his up entirely. Ariel looked at the cup of coffee, at Stiles, a cup of coffee and with the Hexenbiest powers, grabbed the cup to put the finger to taste the coffee. Everybody smiled at Ariel when saw that and Stiles realized Ariel would ask something.

"You are my father or not?" asked Ariel stupefied, "my father never drink such poison and I think you might be a very powerful entity who can hide from my Hexenbiest eyes,"

"No sweetie, is your dad," said Lydia with a weird look, "it seems all of us has a bad night except you three, still, we are shaken after the horror movie from the last night,"

"As far I remember, I sleep after the middle of the night, sadly," murmured Mike and smiled at them saying, "I don't usually see horror movies and is normally for me to scare, but Theo, who is a hardcore fan of horror movies?"

"I don't scare because of the movie, but I have an uneasy feeling since I see the movie," confessed Theo and murmured, "is the first time when I sense something like this in my life,"

"Guys, I think we need to do research or something," said Liam and looked in the eyes of all, "who is with me?"

"Liam, is just a movie and I think is normal to have such reaction, especially when you are a supernatural creature yourself, thinking if werewolf exist, what other things can exist too," informed Scott his decision, "your mind starts to play tricks,"

"I think Liam has right to take a look because something is not normal," confessed Stiles after searched on the internet, "the movie doesn't have a cast and I don't find anything about the actors too,"

"Scott San and Stiles San, we live in a weird world where is everything possible," realized Gekko and looked at Malia because becoming stunned, "I say something wrong?"

"No, not at all," denied Malia in a sarcastic way, "I start thinking about many others possibilities,"

"I am from Europe, Romania, and many people want to go in America to live the American dream," shared Mike and others smiled because knew what he would say, "America is known the land of all possibilities,"

"I hear this before, but is wrong," informed Pawa and explained, "to live the American dream, you work hard and this is the many reasons why people become delusional with this after failing to live it,"

"Talking about the context in which Mike put the accent, I don't like it," confessed Nikko, "from where we do start?"

"Stiles again start searching and I wonder what will find," noticed Jay and looked with interest at Stiles, "oh my God, the mystery deepens because Stiles use the program to identify the people, but not show them anything,"

"This can't be possible," said Ahsara and took the laptop from Stiles, "let's see if I succeed to find something with the Republic or the Resistance access,"

"Access denied and shows some documents classified," read Zady with a loud voice and concluded, "so, we have no cast, nothing about actors, classified documents and Ahsara tries again with Imperial access and show the same,"

"Let's try one more time with A2, 2B, and 9S," advised Lydia while called them with a device, "sorry, if we interrupt you, but we need your help,"

"Is not a problem at all," said 9S and noticed something was wrong, "what is the problem?"

"Can you find any pieces of information about this movie including cast, their past life, and other stuff?" asked Malia and looked at 2B and A2, "we will tell you why, but first try to find anything, please,"

"Why we have access denied and shows documents classified?" asked A2 stupefied and tried again, "I think we should tell us what is going on,"

"We look at a horror movie and all of us except the Jedi, have nightmares, the feeling somebody lurked in our minds, and we experience an uneasy feeling," shared Malia the events on short, "when we try to find more about the movie, it shows us the same, even we used Imperial, Resistance, and Republic access,"

"Again, it shows the same, but I don't understand the reason," observed 2B and took away A2 to try again, "this happens the same for me, but I think the one who put classified, wants to keep the people away from this,"

"YoRHa has roots with the Old Republic and the command classified comes from a master server or something like this," informed 9S, "is normal to appear such thing and you must have access granted from the head of the Republic,"

"It seems we must do that on our own because Ahsoka, Anakin, Kenobi, Ventress, Barriss, Maul, and Savage are on the way to you to assist in the conquering of the capital," said Ahsara to the others, "good luck with the siege,"

"Do you have any point of a start beside that?" asked 2B and looked at their faces, "I take your answer as a no,"

"I think we have a point of a start even none of us see anything unusual beside one of our friends who we meet in Paris," shared Liam and looked at the sign from Mike's forehead, "two people see what no one other not manages to see before it appear,"

"That means we go in Cresmont," deduced Theo, "where do you go?"

"Isaac and Allison are a bit busy in this morning, but we will try finding something with the help of the Red Crabs," said Jay and helped Kira to get up from the chair, "I hope Amalia and Aaron will help us too,"

"Than good luck and I hope you will find something," said A2 and closed the call.

After finished eating, Mike took Liam, and Theo, Ahsara, and Zady with him while Kira, Pawa, and Jay went to the Red Crabs base where was Allison and Isaac to the with them. Not passed long until they arrived there and saw how Allison and Isaac already talked with Aaron and Amalia. When saw Jay, Amalia smiled at him and waved with the hand to get his attention.

"We are on the same side of the barricade," said Amalia and looked at others, "we already know from Allison and Isaac what happens,"

"I hear you talk about something before to get here," said Jay and looked straight to them, "we don't know what happens and we need to figure out as fast as possible,"

"We know what happens because of somebody from Aaron's crew, is a weird guy and hears our discussion," informed Isaac and gesticulated from hands, "in my opinion that guy is a freak because believes too many things, but it speaks the truth, we have a big problem,"

"Can you be more explicit, Isaac?" asked Kira because caught her attention, "I hope is not bad,"

"We have to deal with a powerful and deadlier demon than Inari Okami and any other demons, including Gaunter O'Dimm, but only if you are on his game," answered Allison in the place of Kira and smiled, "as far I know the demon enjoys to play Truth or Dare,"

"Truth or Dare?" asked Pawa and took from the pocket the ticket, "I just want to be sure we talk about the same thing,"

"The rumors say somebody releases the demon in the world and because of it many people suicide," said Aaron, "at first no one know if the game is real or not; before to search the cause, banned the video from all mediums and put the file somewhere nobody will find it,"

"That's why we don't find anything about the movie, actors, and actors background," realized Jay and looked weird because of a question popped up in the head, "why somebody from who is not from Earth bans such things?"

"Actually, is a possibility, people from space follow our daily trash and other stuff," guessed Allison with ease, "they might encounter the demon too and cut his roots before the situation escalates,"

"Smart decision, but we have a problem," realized Amalia and asked them, "do you have a point of a start?"

"We have one and might be a good lead," shared Pawa and told the answer, "are very high possibilities for Ahsara, Liam, Mike, Theo, and Zady to encounter the demon in Cresmont and they go there to take a closer look,"

"It has passed some time since their first adventure in Cresmont," said Aaron and looked surprised, "why they don't kill the demon when has the chance?"

"None of them see him except Alex, the kid who shot in the head," answered Isaac, "they don't have any other proofs to do something, to stop them,"

"Not to mention, they don't know who is dealing with," intervened Kira and added something, "no to mention, they are under the roles of the state and it is proved if do something selfish, can answer for this,"

All five exchanged some replicas and closed the channel too. After they found what happen, told to the rest what they found. Mike and the others were on their way to Cresmont. Meanwhile, Stiles, Malia, Lydia, Scott, Nikko, and Gekko at the idea of Nikko, contacted Qi'ra who was in a private discussion with Mon Montana. Qi'ra saw who contacted them and decided to answer to see what the problem was.

"I hope we don't intertwine in something important," said Stiles and looked at both, "can we talk with you? We have an emergency,"

"What it is?" asked Qi'ra and saw what Stiles shared, "interesting, the video is classified by the Republic, Imperials, Resistance, and YoRHa because of the Republic,"

"If I have right, the video is about a game of Truth or Dare that seems unharmful at all, but strikes you when you expect the less," realized Mon Montana with ease after saw a screenshot, "what you want to do with this movie?"

"We want to know why is classified," answered Scott and looked at Mon Montana, "we believe something is unright and want to find how to stop the game before it gets worse,"

"Usually, people from space look at your channels from Earth for divertissement and some people warn us about the reality of the game," informed Mon Montana, "as a result, we destroy all the evidence about the existence of them to stop the spreading of the infection,"

"Can you discretize the cases to know who the people who play in the movie are?" asked Lydia and looked to Qi'ra and Mon Montana, "to stop the threat, we must have a start,"

"No, absolutely not," denied Mon Montana and explained, "the movie is everything you need,"

"Lady, they want to stop him with all cost," snapped Qi'ra and yelled to Mon Montana, "do you think they want to use the demon in their advantage?"

"Let her because we don't have to discuss with such mindless people," advised Malia and specified, "we will deal alone with the one who causes this,"

"Fine, you must deal with a demon and I don't want to hear such things because of two of my subalterns suicide right before in my eyes last year,"

"I don't care about who you lose, I care about that son of a bitch to be catch as fast as possible," said Qi'ra and made a sign, "what else do you know about the demon?"

"We know already it has a weird smile and when possessing somebody it has red eyes," informed Nikko, "we want to know everything,"

"I don't know anything besides of what do you say," answered Mon Montana and apologized, "sorry, for my reaction, but I don't want to get involved in this because I kill a subaltern who becomes possess by the demon too,"

"Don't say the people who discover this video sends to their adversaries to get rid of them," realized Qi'ra with stupefaction, "do you have anything to tell us?"

"We organized a Congress where banned everything related about this and the one who becomes plagued by the demon, we kill them or sent on foreign planets," answered Mon Montana.

"That's far beyond we imagine about what the Republic can do," murmured Scott and looked at Scott, "what did I say wrong?"

"Normally, I should slap you because it is the New Republic, but you have luck because are one and the same," answered Stiles and specified a detail, "the only difference is the time period because Republic is before the second Yavin War and the New Republic after second Yavin War,"

"Yeah, I am aware of this, but I don't remember the Republic has such method to solve the problem," said Qi'ra in a mocking way, "at least, you stop the infection without to let other people die than need to die,"

"Why you don't involve more in this?" asked Lydia while looked at Mon Montana, "I hope you have a reason,"

"Nobody knows from where start and because of this, we didn't make an investigation before to get worse," answered Mon Montana, "when we finally discover the source is Earth, we find everything already banned and because the New Republic and the Imperials have not an authority here, we stopped the investigation,"

"At least you don't panic the people from here, who not discover what lies after their stars," said Malia and sensed the emotions of both, "I retreat my words,"

"You must be a nut," snapped Qi'ra again, "lady, I don't care you are the head of the New Republic, but I regret I, make deals with you,"

"What you have discussed before to interfere?" asked Nikko a bit curious, "I hope is not a problem to know the answer,"

"Some terms about our collaboration," answered Mon Montana and saw Qi'ra how closed, "why she leaves?"

"I think because of you," answered Gekko and closed the call too letting Mon Montana alone.

Mon Montana looked weird after seeing the channel and broke the contract. The group called Qi'ra to see if she was fine and said they discussed some terms about Earth protection. Qi'ra told them the discussion was about the intention of Mon Montana giving two Star Destroyers, but it was not a problem at all because with or without them, the situation was the same. Qi'ra promised to them would make an investigation about this. Also, told them would visit the Moon Base to establish the deployment of the troops while the Jedi and Sith went to the Old World to make the plan of attack. Before the pack to close the call, they thanked Qi'ra for the efforts. After a half or hour Ahsara, Mike, Liam, Theo, and Zady arrived in Cresmont. They did not know where to start and Morai appeared from nowhere. As a result, they followed her to Alex house. They Alex with the gun at the head while was in the bathroom and his friends begged the demon to stop. Surprisingly, Ahsara, Mike, and Zady jumped to the floor where the bathroom was. Ahsara pulled the bullet because the demon from Alex body shot, Zady pulled the gun from the hand of Alex and Mike pushed Alex in the wall to immobilize him.

"Jedi, you are the only thing, I miss," yelled the mysterious person from the body of Alex.

"Do you deal with something like this before?" asked Peter desperately, "I am aware you say to contact you if something happens, but we do own our own very good, until now,"

"On your own?" asked Liam a bit stupefied, "that is a suicidal demon, if indeed is the one we are looking for,"

"You have right before your eyes what are you looking for," said a mysterious person from the body of Alex, "the fear put those girls to infect all the planet just to survive a bit longer,"

"Is that you?" asked Tony the entity because heard about the clip, "a friend of my brother encounter you, but those girls do an impressive job because spread the game online,"

"Indeed is me, Calax," confirmed Calax his identity, "why you say is much better what they do?"

"Is unright to condemn the whole world to death, but the power of the Internet outsmart you," explained Hannah, "everything spreads faster and faster, unites other countries from the globe, and let's not forget what is the consequence of uniting countries,"

"In short, more points of view and many other ways to beat you at your game," informed Clay and looked at the Jedi, "imagine what happens if the game spread over our planet,"

"It actually spread and because they don't find a cure, deleted everything related to it and execute the people plagued," said Theo and looked straight to Clay, "the main reason why this happens is not allowing everybody to use the damn video as a political weapon,"

"Do you have any idea how to get Calax out?" asked Bill and looked at his possessed son, "I see possession in my life, but not like this and will not leave his body until is dead,"

"Spare my boy, please," pleased Carolyn to have mercy, "I don't want to lose him,"

"His sight gift put me in danger," informed Calax and saw how Jedi combined their powers to do mind trick, "do you think it works?"

"Calax is nothing more than a trickster, but has resistance to mind trick," observed with stupefaction Ahsara, "I think is too powerful for us,"

"I don't believe such a thing," snapped Justin and threw with something, "now we will lose Alex forever just because we don't call them in time and because of Bryce who suicide at the court of law in front of us,"

"The rage blinds you, Jedi," yelled Calax with a perfidy smile on Alex's face, "the rules are rules and I regret Bryce is dead because of my fault, but I tell him about the rules,"

"No Bryce, no way to stop the game," said Courtney and realized said something bad, "why I say wrong?"

"The guy who can stop the game is Carter, but dies," answered Zady letting everybody mute.

"I think I am a better host for you," said Mike and pointed to him, "I am very powerful, quick, and efficient and can kill all from here in a few seconds; the thing you must do is to possess me,"

"Are you kid?" asked Zach.

"It seems it not kid," murmured Jessica.

All looked shocked at Mike and Ahsara and Zady noticed how lowered force block. Calax left from the body of Alex and entered in Mike. The sign from Mike's forehead starting shining purple and slowly moved the hand to his pocket to take a mini Holocron. When reached the Holocron, threw it on the ground all fall in knees. In the next second, Liam destroyed the Holocron with the staff, putting an end to Calax terror.

Mike was weakened after the incident and told them Calax made the rules and not the game as it said. After this, Ahsara helped Mike to get up while Zach helped Alex and went to the living room where to discuss the events from the past month. After this Liam and Theo contacted Scott's pack to tell them what happened. Scott was happy to hear the news.


	45. Chapter 40: Sometimes Dead is Better

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Ahsara, Liam, Mike, Theo, and Zady found what happened since they left and not expected the friends from Cresmont to be so successful for them to survive the powerful demon. They also added, they saw the movie too and not found anything about it, but learned how to trick Calax as Olivia did. Sadly, they did not except for Calax to trick them in such manner to take control of Alex. The group took the dinner and after this, embarked in the Whizzing Arrow to fly back to Rome. Meanwhile, in another side of the Universe, a powerful entity who lived in the unknown regions summoned the spirit of Calax and restored him back in a piece. Calax saw the creature in front of his eyes and stayed quiet because sensing his powers in the dark side. He even heard about the mighty power of Lord Sidious, but the power of the one who brought him to life was far bigger than ever imagined and perhaps stronger than Sidious himself. After a second, Calax realized it was still on Earth, but the person projected himself in front of him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It seems you know what capable I am," realized Snoke and used force lightning to put him in knees, "bow in my face, you are my servant and you will fulfill my wish,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""This is incredible," spoke Calax and looked at the ground, "I am on Earth and you are far away from Earth somewhere to the unknown regions of space,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Good, you learn fast," appreciated Snoke the gesture of Calax, "you are allowed to raise your eyes to me,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""How do you want to serve you?" asked Calax who was still on knees, "your requests are laws for me,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Enough with ass kissing, I know what you are capable with your power, I offer you more power, but remember, the game has ended," informed Snoke, "still, you will be able to possess anybody who you want and you serve me by crippling the people who destroy you,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I already know who will be my target," shared Calax and smiled at Snoke, "I will not fail you, lord,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""The consequence for failure is the death, but far worse than you expect, trust me," threatened Snoke and disappeared while saying, "do well and not fail me,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I will not," promised Calax./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"As Calax promised, he went in Rome, possessed somebody from Scott's pack, and started to throw with Intel from the Red Crabs base. The Intel was very precious and everybody mobilized to find who was responsible for this. Surprisingly, the search showed somebody from the base sent the signal, but not fingerprints on computers. At that moment, Mike opened the lightsabers and Ahsara and Zady saw Mike and did the same. Members from Scott's pack looked stupefied because not expected this to happen and Red Crabs started to close the building, alerting everybody about the traitor. Mike succeeded to run to trick Ahsara with Zady with the help of some doppelgangers clones. Before to use the doppelgangers clashed, the lightsabers once and Mike made the alpha eyes for a second. Scott with all from the room started talking about the incident because some members had doubts about him being the traitor, but Ahsara and Zady interrupted them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Scott, do you think is too much to propose us to talk with Qi'ra about the hunters involvement for catching Mike?" asked Malia stupefied and for a second, "I hope you can tell us something important about this because I don't know what to believe, but is hard to imagine Mike does that,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I think is been possessed by Calax because provoking him to possess him instead of Alex," informed Ahsara, "I think we must wait a bit more without to jump in the conclusions,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Guys, the Whizzing Arrow leave from the building and the stealth trigger," observed Jay on the scanners, "why he does that if it does?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You can stop all from here say is him?" asked Liam and looked especially at Scott, "you don't have any proof to accuse him and Mike say the truth when makes you a weak alpha because you are afraid of your power,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Guys, stop, please," yelled Lydia at everybody, "this conflict doesn't fix anything and yes, Scott, I am aware, he represents a real threat if is responsible, but telling Qi'ra to send hunters after Mike is too much in my opinion,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Don't dare to say we are too weak to catch him because this is not the truth," warned Zady and showed the footage, "it just tricks us with the clones to run in the opposite direction,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It seems we have a small problem," said Gekko when checked the computers, "did anyone notice what kind of leaked Intel?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Intel from Red Crabs, Crimson Down, and YoRHa," answered Pawa and looked at the footages, "What has to do YoRHa with this?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""YoRHa has joined in the Red Crabs since the mission from the Mustafar," answered Isaac and smiled, "I forget to announce you about this,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I think we should talk with Ahsoka to see if has any idea about this and in the meantime, all of us need to calm down," advised Allison and looked at everybody, "I am not a werewolf, but I see clearly the frustration on your face,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Still, something bugs me," shared Kira with half of the mouth, "why Mike prefers to run away if none of us find a proof or something to incriminate him?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Faster we catch him, faster we know the answer," answered Scott and smiled at Kira, "time to get to works all of you,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Liam made his red and smacked the door before to leave from the room. Theo followed him and knew something was bad, but kept a low profile. Ahsara and Zady saw this, but Ahsara remained stunned for a second because it realized the red alpha eyes looked exactly as Liam, even Mike eyes were different. Ahsara grabbed Zady from the hand and left the room in a hurry. Scott saw this, asked where they went and Zady saw Scott a bit more curious than normal. Zady told it was time to speak with Ahsoka in case she knew more about this. After this, Zady followed Ahsara and wanted to ask what was going on and before to ask, Ahsara put at his mouth her finger making the noise st. Zady shut up and followed Ahsara to a room from the building of the Red Crabs. There Ahsara used a secret frequency and contacted Ahsoka with the others who were in the Old World./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Is a long story and we will tell you why we call you, but I have a question," said Zady a bit frustrated why looked at Ahsara, "why you take me here to speak? What have you noticed?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Let's start with the beginning, but I guess A2, 2B, and 9S, tell you what happens," advised Ahsara and looked at the others who did not understand, "someone, during the night, leak Intel from the Red Crabs and in this morning when we find somebody hacks the system from the inside, Mike attack us and run away,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What?" asked everybody in a chorus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Beside Ahsara spots something that will tell soon, Scott come with the idea to talk with Qi'ra before escapes without a trace," informed Zady and reminded, "I forget to mention Whizzing Arrow is no longer here and go in stealth mode,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""This is too much to digest," murmured Ahsoka because could not believe, "do you have a lead?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, not all, but I think he might be posses by Calax," answered Ahsara and showed a sequence from her camera, "is hard to believe that because his eyes are alpha red and if you look carefully, the eyes belong to somebody else,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Those are the puppy eyes of Liam as far as I can see," noticed Maul, "do you suggest?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Maul, if I have right, Mike is either possessed, but I don't believe it or creating weaves to catch the one who Calax posses," explained Anakin, "his mark from the head don't appear yet, and still old with success the guard against a deity, but to fail against a demon, impossible,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We suggest the second variant told by Anakin," answered Zady in the name of him and Ahsara, "me, Ahsara, Liam, and Theo, we strongly agree Mike is not responsible and want to send a message regarding who might be guilty or about the returning of Calax,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""As far I remember, Liam destroys Calax with the staff and I wonder who brings him to life," said Savage and asked, "what is the problem besides this?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Scott proposes to us to talk with Qi'ra and her hunters to catch Mike before is too late," answered Ahsara and shared, "we must stop this,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Luckily, I have some hunter friends who can give a hand with this," comforted Ventress, "I will talk with them right away,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Let's hope Mike knows what is doing," hoped Barriss and closed the call because must continue the mission./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Mike ran from the headquarters of the Red Crabs and hid in the rooftop of a building. He spiked the servers and observed the cops and other law forces were on his tracks. Mike decided to look at the footages from the headquarters to see what people did after his faked betrayal to see how they acted hoping would find who was the right person to blame. After some seconds, Mike received a call from Qi'ra via a proxy server because it found from Ahsoka what happened recently./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I guess you are the only person who misses from this madness," said Mike, "if you are here, can you send this to Ahsoka?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Calm down, everything is fine," comforted Qi'ra and explained, "Ahsara with Zady talk with Ahsoka and others and Ahsoka call me,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I guess you want to know what I have in my mind," guessed Mike and checked the cameras in the process, "I start feeling like a very dangerous person with so much police force around,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I don't want to destroy your happiness of becoming one of the most followed criminals, but somebody from Scott pack proposes talking with me to send the hunters after you," informed Qi'ra and saw Mike's face, "as far I can see, you write here clearly what Ahsara and Zady say,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I want to make some weaves to see who is responsible for this," said Mike and looked curious, "who say that stupidity?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""About the hunters and me?" guessed Qi'ra and answered, "Scott, but luckily other members of the pack denied this since they hear what say and the one who denies first is Stiles,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Typically for Scott to let others full their hands with blood, but I don't ever imagine to see Scott go so far away," murmured Mike and checked the cameras, "what you will do?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I must talk with the hunters because the one who does this shared secret Intel about Red Crabs, us, and YoRHa," informed Qi'ra, "I know I promise Ahsoka I will not help them, but I can make the hunters be fools being incapable to catch a Jedi,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What it is?" asked Mike./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You are now Cypher 007, you will lead the hunters who take over all the forces from Earth starting with police and other law forces," answered Qi'ra and showed, "I hope you are able to play as a double agent or some sort,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""As far I can see, you use titles from Imperial from Old Republic era," observed Mike, "I will do my best and I will keep a low profile for the next three hours and after this, start to look on footages,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You want to boil Calax in his own sweat," realized Qi'ra, "be careful what you are doing,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I will," informed Mike and closed the call./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Mike changed his location and led the troops that were under his command in wrong directions. After three hours, Mike looked at the footages and noticed Scott was the most panicked when saw Mike's behavior. At that moment, Mike had a flashback with the moment when Calax told him about blinding rage. He realized everybody from room blinded with stupefaction, except for Scott who blinded with fear. Longer Mike looked, he realized Calax possessed Scott, but Mike knew must have a plan to catch him./span/p 


	46. Chapter 41: To Be Or Not Be Scott

The hours passed and Scott became more and more frustrated because Mike disappeared without a trace. Scott decided to make a meeting with the whole pack, but Liam, Theo, Ahsara, and Zady refused to come. He talked with some of the Red Crabs agents to convince them and then returned with a negative answer; Scott destroyed the table with the fist. Ariel looked at Scott and after grabbed Stiles from the arm to take his attention.

"Daddy, I don't see Stiles as this," said Ariel a bit panicked, "even his children start crying this morning because of his bad disposition,"

"Scott, Ariel has right, you need to calm down," advised Malia and went near him, "I understand your frustration, but this is not the way you have to behave,"

"You don't understand at all, Malia," snapped Scott and left from Malia, "Red Crabs have contacts with other security forces around the world, protocols and stuff like that need to be hidden from the public eye,"

"Scott, you have right and I understand what means to see such protocols in the public view, but is not the world end," said Stiles and murmured, "you don't have any reason to blame the others for not coming,"

"Stiles has right and they have their own reason to not participate," confessed Lydia and detailed, "Ahsara and Zady are against it because they know Mike and what is capable for; Liam and Theo spent the past months with Mike and are inseparable,"

"I agree with Lydia," said Kira and went near Jay, "we are missing something as we speak and I think all should remember what happens with Ahsoka,"

"What happen?" asked Jay and looked at them curiously, "I don't know at all,"

"When Ahsoka was younger than us, Barriss framed Ahsoka and because of this, she left the Jedi and became a Grey Jedi," answered Nikko and resumed, "Ahsoka did not stay to let the Council prove she was not guilty and went to prove it was not guilty on her own,"

"I know that well," said Scott and showed the record again, "nobody accuses Mike and leaves with Whizzing Arrow, letting this mess behind,"

"Scott, you must not forget who Mike's master is," advised Gekko and grinned the bear, "also, master of her master and the master of his master and so on,"

"For more details, press taste one," yelled Pawa and took Gekko's hand to press on her, "Gekko meant you mustn't forget the Yoda padawan is Dooku, Dooku's padawan is Qui Gon, Qui Gon's padawan is Kenobi and Kenobi's padawan is Anakin,"

"I know that and I think you must send the Rec Crabs to spy them a bit," said Scott and specified, "I talk about Liam, Theo, Ahsara, and Zady because they know something that we don't know and is quite impossible for Mike to hide so well from us,"

"I deny complete that, Scott," said Isaac while others looked stunned, "I don't care about Ahsara and Zady, I care just about Liam who is your own beta and I know you think Theo has a bad influence over him, but you exaggerate and go in the point where you no longer trust your pack,"

"Scott, from our reaction, I think all of us agree with Isaac," said Allison and saw Isaac with a phone, "what you do?"

"Isaac talk with them to cancel my proposal of following them," answered Scott because heard their small chat, "fine, do what you want, but not involve me if something can happen wrong with so many crazy people around who yell their intel is shared over the media,"

After Scott finished what needed to say, he left the room, letting others baffled because none of them knew what had happened with Scott since morning. They noticed Scott behaved very weird, but believed everything happened because of the stress. Isaac saw how Scott left and sends a message to Ahsara, Liam, Theo, and Zady to be with the eyes in four because might be following by Red Crabs. Liam wanted to have a serious discussion with Scott, but Theo convinced him was not the case to do that. After this, Theo sent a message to Liam to meet outside because needed to take some fresh air.

Theo noticed somebody was following him and before to react, somebody hit him in the head with a canister, letting him unconscious. The person undressed Theo, letting him in boxers and took his clothes and shoes to put them in a bag full with a substance that cut the smell of the person who passed nearby. After this, he dragged Theo in a storage room where put him over a bedsheet soaked in the same substance and covered him with a soaked bedsheet with the same substance and some sleep drugs.

Liam saw Theo was not coming or not answering the telephone and went to find him. In the meantime, Zady looked at the map and took Ahsara by hand to lead her to Mike. Mike was looking at cameras and noticed heard two lightsabers how opened. When looked around to see who was, Ahsara and Zady showed up and realized Mike followed this entire time Scott.

"Who knows beside of you; I am here? How do you manage to find me?" asked Mike a bit curious.

"Easy," said Ahsara with a smile on the face, "you know when you are going in a good way when more and more people attempt to stop you,"

"It seems you are a busy person," said Zady after saw Mike looking at cameras, "how you get full control?"

"Thanks to you, Ahsoka, and Qi'ra," answered Mike and showed some intel, "according to Qi'ra such operations are ruled by Crimson Down members with a high ranking and for low ranking members to don't know who sends them orders, the high ranking works under the name Cypher,"

"That means at the moment when the Crimson Down take control over the international forces, you ruled them too," concluded Zady and saw Mike a bit upset, "I lose Scott from sight and I don't know where he is,"

"Oh yeah, nobody knows we are here," answered Ahsara and asked, "what you tried to say in the tunnels with that look?"

"About Calax returning and I make Liam's eyes because he destroys him with the staff," answered Mike and babbled a bit, "sadly, I don't know how Calax return after Liam destroy with the damn staff,"

"Return or not, we must stop him before cause any more problems and now we have the proof to do that," said Ahsara and grabbed Mike from arm, "I don't care about local authorities because we put them on the run, and I think the people must realize we are not alone in this Universe,"

"What about the stuff what happens in the future?" asked Mike a bit worried, "it seems Zady cooks something,"

"As Master Yoda says," said Zady and recited, "the future is only emotion and many possible futures they are,"

"Zady has right," agreed Ahsara with Zady, "now let's find Scott,"

"I find Liam who goes in the storage room," said Mike.

Mike saw Liam and changed the camera angle to see what was going on. Ahsara, Mike, and Zady saw Liam how went near somebody covered with a bedsheet. Liam made courage and lifted the right corner from the upper side where was the head to see who was there. He remained shocked to see Theo and his first instinct was to take his pulse. He saw was alive and slapped him a few times, but without effect. Liam tried to call somebody, but did not have signal at the phone. He stopped calling and remembered it had in the pocket a substance to wake people up. While Liam searched for it, Mike gave a message to Isaac using the name Cypher007 with the location of the storage. Isaac told others and together went to see what happened there, but Stiles stayed behind because heard somebody was calling him.

When Isaac and others came, they saw how Liam put that at Theo's nose and Theo woke up panicked because not knew how arrived in the storage room almost naked and covered by a bedsheet. Liam saw this and embraced him to calm him down. After a second, all heard how a lightsaber opened and when looked in that direction, they saw Mike throwing his lightsaber at them. The lightsaber stuck in the wall, a device exploded and Theo's phone started ringing from near the bag where Theo was. Ahsara and Zady came to and laughed because Mike was dirty because Ahsara and Zady say not taking through the ventilation system, but Mike did not listen to them.

"What happened to you? How do you know I am here?" asked Liam stupefied, "Theo, you are safe and here are your clothes,"

"Isaac discovers somebody with the codename Cypher007 is leading the operation and as far I remember he mentions it might be somebody new because Crimson Down doesn't recognize the behavior," answered Theo and resumed, "Isaac find the place and while I go checking somebody hit me in the head,"

"Since I hear the rumors about somebody new is leading the Red Crabs I realize that person must be Mike and send Theo to investigate because this area is not far away from Mike send orders,"

"Scott is possessed by Calax and I run away because as long is not a suspect, new proofs can appear to incriminate somebody else," explained Mike and shared, "also, I messaged Isaac to come here,"

"Why does Calax return? Why do posses Scott?" asked Malia curious, "all of us noticed the bizarre behavior, but none of us realize why to behave like this,"

"After hearing the history of the staff I have the same question, but I think we must focus on more important things," advised Ahsara and looked at them, "Scott disappear and none of us doesn't know where he is,"

"Stiles is not here," realized Lydia and called him, "the telephone is closed or doesn't have signal,"

"Maybe take Ariel to a safe room and will come to us," guessed Kira and looked at the shoulders of everybody, "strange, I don't see Nikko, Gekko, and Pawa anywhere,"

"Guys, I think if we find Stiles, we will find Scott too," informed jay, "Theo, don't rush with dressing because you are still dizzy and for sure you admit Calax is a trickster demon and the Nogitsune is a trickster spirit with morbid ideas,"

As Jay guessed, Stiles went into the room where somebody called him and took the Nikko, Gekko, and Pawa with him. When approached the mirror, it saw somebody reflected and realized the person was good Void Stiles. The Oni Commandant put the Ninjato back and stayed with the eyes in four to be sure nobody followed them.

"I don't see you for a long time, especially what happens," said Stiles and asked, "what is my name?"

"A very weird one, hard to pronounce, but your nickname is mischief," answered good Void Stiles, "I don't have time for silly games and your friend, Scott is in problems,"

"Stiles, it has right," confirmed Nikko because sensed the Nogitsune, "what is going on?"

"Calax, the demon, possessed Scott and this is the main reason why behave like this," answered good Void Stiles, "none of you notice that and put everything on every other possible thing, but not him,"

"Stiles, are you fine?" asked Gekko because seeing him sad, "I hope you can tell us,"

"He is my best friend, my brother, and I don't realize this until now," murmured Stiles, "none of the pack discovers this,"

"Calax is a trickster demon," informed Pawa and looked at the good Void Stiles, "what you are showing there?"

"That is the ceramic box with the tongue from the movie," said Stiles when looked better, "what do you want to do with?"

"I want to provoke him to feast from his fear to consume him from inside," answered good Void Stiles, "to do that, you must start the game,"

"Challenge of the year," yelled Nikko and named, "trickster versus a trickster; who will win?"

"If you lose, Stiles must cut his tongue and Scott will be forever doomed," informed Pawa and resumed, "it can't happen like this,"

"Sister, will not happen," assured Gekko and explained, "everything is an illusion,"

Good Void Stiles confirmed this and ordered to the Oni Commandant not interfering in this, as long not establishes a rule to have Calax at the small finger. Nikko, Gekko, and Pawa agreed and went to find the rest of Scott's pack while good Void Stiles possessed Stiles to detect Scott faster. After ten minutes, Nikko, Gekko, and Pawa found Liam who helped Theo get up while Ahsara, Allison, Isaac, Lydia, Kira, Jay, Malia, Mike, and Zady searched Scott. When Nikko, Gekko, and Pawa approached, Kira discovered the location of Scott and led them as fast as she could.


	47. Chapter 42: The War Of Tricksters

Good Void Stiles took control of Stiles and used his senses to find Calax. After some minutes, Good Void Stiles saw Scott in front of him and yelled his name. When Calax heard how Stiles yelled his name, turned instantly in the direction of Stiles. When Calax looked at Stiles, was shocked to see Stiles had a black fox aura. He understood that person was not Stiles, but actually the Nogitsune, known as Good Void Stiles.

"Show your real face, perfidy demon," snapped Good Void Stiles, "time to fight with somebody who is your equal or I must say much stronger than you,"

"Do you think I am afraid of a Kitsune who isn't even a Kitsune?" asked Calax and showed his real face, "you are nothing in my face, dull Kitsune; I am a powerful demon,"

"Than prove it," said Good Void Stiles and took a ceramic jar, "I admit your superiority if you are able to defeat me at a game of Truth or Dare,"

"It can't be real," denied Calax the authenticity of the jar, "if the rules are that from the movie, that means, the game continues until everybody dies,"

"The rules are rules," murmured Calax and looked at Good Void Stiles, "not to mention, nobody from pretending to be who truly is,"

"No, you are," threatened Good Void Stiles, "don't dare to compare with me because I let Stiles free and offer him two best friends, Nikko and Gekko,"

"Oh, please," said Calax and smirked, "you know the truth is opposite and you know what I am talking about,"

"Indeed, you are right, but that doesn't mean, I am not a Nogitsune," accepted Good Void Stiles the truth, "the main reason why I am here because of the souls between Void Stiles and Rhys,"

"You are nothing in my face," said Calax and threatened others while took a knife, "you will pay for defying me,"

"The past is the past," said Good Void Stiles and smirked, "such idiot you are; I never imagine you will try to cut Scott's neck as you do with Lucas in the movie and don't take in consideration the possibility of werewolf powers,"

"Shall we see that; fox," threatened Calax and saw the rest of Scott's pack mates, "time of playing,"

Good Void Stiles showed them the sign to stop and provoked them too at the game of Truth or Dare. They did not expect to happen this, but did not deny the invitation of Good Void Stiles. Calax realized everybody from the pack was a supernatural creature and had powers what could give them a significant advantage from other players who played against it. Not to mention, they knew how to counter him too. Calax decided to start the round to have an advantage against Good Void Stiles.

"Truth or dare, Malia?" asked Calax and Malia chose dare, "I dare you to crush Theo's hand as he does with the adoptive father,"

"I don't have what else to do," explained Malia and Theo offered his hand, "this is for the game, not for what happens in the past years,"

"Good; truth or dare, Lydia?" asked Calax and Lydia chose truth, "It is true you want to be with all the boys you know?"

"What is true, is true, but I am no longer a slave of my own desires," said Lydia and explained, "in my youth, the temptations led me on such ways, but now as a mother and a grown woman, I don't have such a problem,"

"Truth or dare, Good Void Stiles?" asked Calax and Good Void Stiles chose truth, "you know the rules, do you?"

"Yes, I do, but you are forgetting something important," answered Good Void Stiles and specified, "if you look carefully, you see I am in the mirror and the mirror is the only way to communicate with you; as a result, you must choose truth,"

"As far I know, the mirror shows a reflection," informed Calax a bit surprised, "this is against the rules,"

"Not for the one who pierces the veil between worlds with the help of a mirror, whelp," said Theo and asked, "do you know who is owner staff's which Liam used to destroy you?"

"He knows," answered Good Void Stiles and asked, "do you know what is been said about the fox?"

"Damn you," said Calax and answered, "the young fox breaks the rules, but the old fox knows the exception of the rules,"

"I guess is my turn," guessed Stiles and shared, "as the game obliges me, I chose dare; besides that, when you invite the pack to join, you invite me indirectly,"

"I dare you to stay still while I bite you," dared Calax and went Stiles, "what?"

"The bite doesn't affect somebody who is a werewolf already; you fulfill the dare by yourself," answered Mike with a smile on the face, "the pack tell me what happened before to come here and this is how looks Stiles as a werewolf,"

"Damn Zerstorer; Truth or Dare, Theo?" asked Calax a bit nervous and Theo chose truth, "is the truth, somebody put you to promise to protect somebody while he misses?"

"Yes," answered Theo and give more details, "before Alex leaving, he put promise Mike will fight with two lightsabers as in the old days and take me and Liam in private to tell us to take care of Mike while is gone,"

"Truth or dare, Liam?" asked Calax and Liam chose dare, "I dare you to take your rightful place as a leader of the pack, Liam,"

"No need to do that, Calax because I am already an alpha and Ahsara could show you that if I understand well," said Liam and showed a registration, "this is Scott and he put me to promise if somebody will happen, to take care of the pack,"

"The ability is called Flow-walking and you can observe the events without to alter them," said Ahsara and added, "also, I am the only one from here who knows this ability,"

"Truth or Dare, Mike?" asked Calax with an angry tone and Mike chose truth, "is true you have changed?"

"I have to learn from other people beside of Ahsoka and they are here, in front of, especially two of them," answered Mike and explained, "with the help of them, I become who I used to be before to lose my padawan and my trust in myself,"

"So sweet; truth or dare, Zady?" asked Calax and Zady chose dare, "I dare you to what a Jedi must do, forbid attachments,"

"What attachments?" asked Zady with a smile on the face, "now is the time for the New Jedi order ruled by Luke Skywalker and he changes the Jedi code and allows the attachments because offer us more power,"

"You win a battle, but not the war; truth or dare, Ahsara?" asked Calax and Ahsara chose truth, "is the truth you have a De-Ja-Vu feeling?"

"Seeing Mike being chased by his friends, remembered me about my mother when Barriss framed her and the Jedi betray her," said Ahsara.

"Truth or dare, Jay?" asked Calax and Jay chose truth, "It is true you have different intentions and still have the same methods of solving the problems?"

"The wolf changes his fur, but not the behavior," said Jay and explained, "it is true is much better to kill somebody to end the suffering, but I learn as long exist a treatment or hope, I will do everything I can to save that person,"

"At least Kira knows who has to deal with; Truth or Dare, Allison?" asked Calax and Allison chose dare, "I dare you to do what a hunter does with your boyfriend,"

"I am not any hunter; I am Argent, the descendant Of Marie Jean Valet," yelled Allison ant Calax and resumed, "you know the hunters work after a code; We hunt those who hunt us, but the new code is; We protect those who can't protect themselves,"

"This is not how it works, but damn you Nogitsune because changing the rules of my game with your tricks; Truth or dare, Nikko?" asked Calax infuriated and Nikko chose truth, "It is true you have doubts of yourself doing the right thing for your kind?"

"I am an Oni Commandant, but I serve my Kitsune, in this case, Nogitsune, and not Inari Okami as my kind does and my allegiance is to Stiles and his friends," answered Nikko and confirmed, "I have doubts about doing the right thing, but I have no regrets,"

"Truth or dare, Gekko?" asked Calax and chose dare, "I dare you to do what your kind must do in my case,"

"I and Nikko are made from the same dough and we will not harm Uncle Scott," said Gekko and smirked, "by the way, my kind hunts Nogitsune to kill them and you are not a Nogitsune,"

"Still, can't possess you like the Jedi; Truth or dare, Pawa?" asked Calax and Pawa chose truth, "it is true, you attempt to kill Kira?"

"No, not me, but the Kitsune inside Kira when Noshiko performs the ritual to give Kira a normal life," corrected Pawa.

"Truth or dare, Kira?" asked Calax and Kira chose dare, "I dare you to change the rules in my favor,"

"Dare denied," said Kira and threw with mistletoe powder over the jar, "the trickster become tricked because it is no jar here and since the second round, the Nogitsune start to feed on your fear of losing at your own game,"

"Time to the fest to the end, Calax," said Good Void Stiles and made a sin to others to stay behind, "after all, I am a wicked Nogitsune,"

"You will try," threatened Calax while road and a magical sword appeared, "surprised?"

Good Void Stiles and Calax who was inside of Scott's body started to fight with the swords while the others watched. Everybody noticed the aura of Stiles glowed in black more and more prominent and Calax lost his powers very fast, giving enough power to Scott to break from his possession. Good Void Stiles kicked Scott because fluctuated between Calax and Scott because each of them fought to get control over the body. The kick, made Scott fall unconscious and when Stiles checked his pulse, Calax caught him by the neck and almost killed him, but Scott took control over his body, banishing Calax and released Stiles. While Calax choked Stiles to death, he told him it was not the end yet and would return stranger than ever. As it said, Scott screamed in agony because on his arm appeared a huge timer and looked at others because not remember anything since morning and did know who ended there. The pack explained everything and Mike looked at his arm. When touched the timer, it sensed the presence of Calax deep in him. He told to them it had seen demonic possession before, but something like this never seen before. All looked desperate at Mike, except Ahsara and Zady because they knew whom was Mike thinking about it. Mike told them they had to leave in the morning because knows somebody who can help them with this. Everybody went resting because understood Calax cannot return until the time expired.

Theo wanted to sleep because still was affected by the drugs and felt powerless, but Liam was very agitated because thought at the worse. Mike looked on the window and after that, went near Theo to check him. While Mike approached Theo, Liam stopped for a second from thinking about Scott and noticed Mike was frustrated. He looked at Mike how checked Theo's eyes, mouth, face, palms, nails, and body for possible signs of poisoning.

"I am okay, doc?" asked Theo while stayed in a comfortable position, "I hope is everything normal,"

"Yes, you are fine," answered Mike and put the hand on his shoulder, "you show just signs of extenuation and is something normal after such a day; Calax doesn't take in consideration the fact you are supernatural creatures, not normal people,"

"Mike, are you okay?" asked Liam curious, "you don't seem to look well,"

"I hate because the situation because is beyond my powers and I can't do anything," answered Mike and looked at Theo, "sadly, there is no other way to fix this than to ask for help to somebody and I need to tell who is because Theo wants to rest, and you, Liam, act you have worms in the ass,"

"Man, you don't need to be angry," comforted Theo and hugged Mike, "each of us has his own limits, and no matter who you are, you can't do the impossible,"

"You don't understand what I mean, Theo," said Mike and explained, "the only person who can save Scott is my ex who I leave from her to save you; not to mention, we are both headstrong and don't accept with ease reciprocal help, but this time, the situation is beyond my powers,"

"Now I understand your frustration," murmured Liam and asked, "do you think will still help us? Do you need doing something special for her?"

"I am willing to do anything I can to save Scott for Calax, but I have some ace," answered Mike and detailed a bit, "she knows I am a Jedi and understand that in a way or another; also, profit from me being the padawan of Ahsoka,"

"What? In which sense profit?" asked Liam a curious because not expected that.

"The Jedi find an ancient Rakata Mind Trap and Luke, because of me, Ahsoka, and Alex at the insistence of she, give the Rakata Mind Trap to her, letting the Jedi perplexed," answered Mike and added, "also, the Rakata Mind Trap is the key and if that is the only way to save Scott, I will take it,"

"What the Jedi and your ex want to do with the Rakata Mind Trap?" asked Theo and explained, "it seems legit to happen that because Ahsoka is kind of aunt for Luke and Leia, but I hope you will don't go so farther to destroy everything you build with your ex for Scott,"

"The Jedi want to keep it as a relic and she wants to create a cage for freeing people from demons," responded Mike and sat in the bad near Theo, "my luck is something bad happens with her because lose somebody dear to hear because a demon and as a result, want to eradicate all of them,"

Mike got up from the bed, went in his bed, and sensed how Liam finally calmed down. He closed the light with the force push and saw Theo how to fall asleep in a few seconds. Liam saw Mike, made his eyes to glow, and showed the ok sign while whispered everything would be okay. Mike used mind trick, did the same, and put the head on the pillow. Meanwhile, Ahsara and Zady contacted Mary and Mary looked a bit weird at them.

"I was hoping for Mike," said Mary and asked curiously, "why are you here?"

"The same thing says Maul when my mother comes to duel with him, but instead for Mike, Maul hopes for Kenobi," answered Ahsara and resumed, "I know you don't expect the ex of Mike contact you, but we need your help,"

"What I miss?" asked Zady stupefied, "now you tell me,"

"Calm down, Mike and Ahsara stay together for a year if I remember well, but they decide to split up because want to be with the same species," explained Mary to calm down Zady and asked, "what do you have in mind?"

"I call you because we need your help with a powerful suicidal demon named Calax; I say suicidal becomes it enjoys to play truth or dare and if you don't do what it says, it posses you," answered Ahsara and informed, "Mike wants to make you a surprise, but I think is much better to tell you,"

"Come as fast you can and don't let Calax escape because that son of a bitch must pay for everything it has done," advised Mary and stopped for a second thinking, "how bad is the situation? Who is Calax target?"

"We will tell you if you tell us what have personally with Calax," said Zady and saw Mary reaction, "we are not blind,"

"My big sister enters in his game and dies trying to stop him," answered Mary and was angry, "I will not let that guy escape again,"

"Sorry to hear that," said Ahsara and answered, "we beat Calax at his own game, surprisingly it returns, beat him again, but this time become attached to the target; the target is Scott McCall,"

"Fine, come as fast you can, but don't tell Mike you talk with me," said Mary and closed.

Zady asked Ahsara if would tell Mike about this, but Ahsara said would keep the promise. After this, gave a message to Qi'ra if they borrow her ship to go in Romania to cure Scott. Qi'ra answered with positive and wished them luck. In the morning, everybody woke up and took breakfast together. Mike checked Scott's arm and saw the timer still worked and Calax was there too. The ship from Qi'ra arrived and set the route to Romania, Bran castle.


	48. Chapter 43:Machine Wars

Meanwhile, in the Old World, the siege of the droid capital took longer than YoRHa expected and asked help to finish faster. Maul, who was there, called Qi'ra and explained the situation and told him would come as fast as possible to help them. In addition, she informed them how the situation ended for Scott and the mission to rescue Scott could go in a bad direction if Calax would take control over Bran castle. Qi'ra advised them to finish as fast as possible to be able to go to the New World, just to be ready for everything. To not lose time on the way, Qi'ra contacted Caranthir and asked him if he can send to the Old World some troops to aid YoRHa alongside the Jedi and the Sith in the siege of the droid capital. Caranthir agreed; teleported Falka and opened portals to take also, Luke, Kyle, Jaden, Mara, Nina, Durqok, Wolf, and Rosh to help without to ask their permission. In case, the people asked where they disappeared, took a piece of paper, and wrote Old World, YoRHa aid.

Ahsoka, Rex, Lux, Anakin, Kenobi, Maul, Savage, Barriss, Ventress, 2B, A2, and 9S saw how Caranthir, Falka, Qi'ra, and her troops and some others looked weird because they did not know how ended up there. Caranthir explained them the situation and everybody went to the table to discuss the attack. They reached the decision to attack from four directions and each team to have his backup team. Because Anakin met Luke for the first since had been Anakin Skywalker, he decided to take Ahsoka, Rex, Lux, Wolf, and Kenobi to be the first team, and before to start the attack, they checked the ground as other team did.

"Rex, how old are you?" asked Anakin a bit curious, "we are no longer at you and our first youth, as a clone,"

"I age fast, sir," completed Rex and answered, "my body looks like a person who has eighty years, but my strength, agility, and power belong to a person who is around of fifty years and as long, I can hold a gun in my hand, I will fight to the death,"

"Rex, my old friend, sometimes we need to put the weapon down and retire until you are forced to fight for own life, but in our case, I think it doesn't exist such thing," guessed Kenobi and smirked, "I agree with you and will do the same,"

"The only thing that keeps me alive is the fight for the freedom and the good feeling of helping others," informed Wolf and added, "also, the same thing is about Rex too because we do what we know to do the best,"

"Once you find your purpose in life, you will return always at it no matter what," said Lux from personal experience and shared, "I know the work as one of the partisans of Saw Garrera make me disappear for years and because they are not any longer partisans, I will do my best to help the New Republic,"

"I hope you will not make like Leia and Han, but if this your way, I understand it because Ahsara has learned since birth what meant without to be a father and now has a boyfriend, future bride," hoped Ahsoka and looked on the field, "enough with this; have you noticed something?"

"I do that once; I will never do it again; I promise," promised Lux and asked curiously, "the droids from here are the creations of the aliens who crash here and die by the hand of their creations,"

"It seems to me or Lux is pointing somewhere?" asked Rex while realized the question purpose, "as far I remember, the droids destroy the aliens because surpassing them and for sure they try to surpass us, throwing in a wrong direction,"

"If Rex and Lux have right, I think, I have an idea where we must go," shared Anakin and showed on the map a place, "here is the wreckage of aliens ship and there might be something to turn off all droids,"

"It worth a chance to look at this option in my opinion," said Kenobi and added, "also, Sidious sent you on Mustafar to stop the droid army,"

"Let me try my slicing abilities, said Wolf and worked ten minutes while the others checked the area, "guys, I find something,"

"Let's see if your assumptions are right," said Wolf with curiosity and saw the results, "at least, the droids don't outsmart us how they do with their creators, but they do an interesting job to send us after a decoy,"

"We find what we need to stop the droids," said Ahsoka and gave a message, "I send the coordinates to other teams, and in the meantime, we must create some weaves to distract the attention of the enemy from the principal objective,"

"I think we don't need to do that," informed Luke and showed with the finger, "they sent the troops already; time for the attack,"

They noticed the droids started evolving in androids and some viruses YoRHa units joined in the battle. Still, not changed the course of the battle because the enemies did not have any kind of weapon able to cut like a lightsaber, but put them on thoughts because never expected to see evolving the droids into androids or any YoRHa corrupted units. The team realized something tricked their behavior; they were sure the enemy forces acted like that because discovered somebody accessed some sensitive data from outside. Ahsoka, Anakin, Kenobi, Luke, Lux, Rex, Wolf, and the reinforcement marched to the droid capital. In the meantime, the team made from Maul, Ventress, Savage, Qi'ra, Barriss, and Durqok resumed the attack, but Qi'ra received a notice from YoRHa the command center, she only got some pieces of information. Qi'ra checked the server and noticed the pod that was at YoRHa command center told the truth.

"Guys, we have a problem that I don't expect to have," yelled Qi'ra while took cover and shot with the gun, "the team of Anakin announced on the server they find some data, but only who receive is us,"

"It exists on one possible explication," said Barriss and informed, "they jam our communication as we speak and the main reason why appears to us the data send by them is that we are not in the area of the jammer like them,"

"Do you have any idea how can fix that?" asked Savage while lifted the droids and crushed them, "must be a reason why happen that and why the droids started to evolve into androids,"

"Brother, we have discovered their weak point, that's why," informed Maul and explained, "they try now to do their best to stop us from shutting down their army,"

"About the jammer; we don't know where it is and must figure out how to send to the others the discovery," resumed Ventress and yelled, "cover me; I try doing the bat hack and it might work to discover the jammer,"

"Bat hack? You send a message and wait to come back to you?" asked Durqok curious and shared, "it might work, but we need continuing the attack and as long the jammer is active, we can't be sent a message with the location,"

"Dumbass, on the servers appears the type of operation we make to reach to that result and who remake the operation can reach the same result as us," yelled Ventress and starting to laugh, "two rabbits from one shoot,"

"I guess the jammer is exactly where the ship of aliens crashed," guessed Qi'ra after the amazement of Ventress, "now remains to see who will go there while we continue the attack,"

"As you predict, the server says the operation type," noticed Durqok after Ventress had right, "time to return to our sheep because more and more forces come towards us,"

"Next time don't dare to sub estimate me," snapped Ventress and slapped Durqok, "guys, I am the only one who sees what is coming toward us?"

"Why the wind blows with so much force and everything is covered by a black mist?" asked Maul stupefied and said, "oh, now swarms of droids behaving like a flock of birds,"

"Barriss, you know what is going here?" asked Savage because sensed the emotion of Barriss, "I hope you tell us today,"

"There is no more our fight any longer; this fight is a bloody revenge and the other three people are allowed to go to the sheep and shut down the jammer," answered Barriss and specified, the one who must stop this are A2, 9S, and 2B because the leaders of the battle are Adam and Eve,"

During the fight and the mission to the droid capital, Barriss explained to them what happened on Mustafar when the allied forces came rescuing Ezra. In the story, Barriss mentioned about her role as Masked Figure and what role had the two androids in this. They did not understand how they were still alive because jumped in the lava to suicide. Because was no other way to tell others what they discovered, they hoped the leaders and the reinforcements of each team to realize who was behind the attack. They continued the attack as others did, but noticed more troops came to join them and said the Wild Hunt wanted to fight like one. As a result, Caranthir teleported riders and Hellhounds to assist them in the battle and Caranthir with Imlerith decided to join him in the battle too. All rode on horses and yelled in horses while being accompanied by the gale and thunder to frighten their opponents. The bad luck for the machines were they owned feelings too and sensed deep in their circuits.

"Is not nice to throw a party and not invite your best friends at it," murmured Imlerith and asked Caranthir after blew from the horn, "what change your mind to call us?"

"We want to spend some quality time together and this is the best way to do it," answered Caranthir and looked around at the frightened machines, "beside of this, this is a new world that must know about us and our mighty,"

"They actually know about us, but never believe the legends and myths to be real," corrected Falka and explained, "Old World is our future and are data about us, but they never manage to see us in our splendor at the way how they react,"

"I will not go so far away," corrected Eredin and informed, "as far you can observe, they started to evolve from machines to droids and this is the result of sensing emotions,"

"Guys, do you know the fear can lead up to many things?" asked Falka and showed in front of her, "look what is coming in our direction and they don't seem happy about our small show,"

"Goliath giant robots," answered Caranthir and murmured, "I hope you know how to deal with such things because we don't have lightsabers to cut them into pieces,"

"Don't forget anything, Caranthir," snapped Eredin and threw a lightning bolt in his direction, "we are the mighty Wild Hunt, and nothing stands in our way without our permission,"

"By the way, don't forget the size doesn't matter," advised Imlerith and saw Caranthir with the staff in the hand, "what are you doing?"

The orb from the staff of Caranthir starting glow with power and made a huge snowflake storm. The gale and the thunder sound more menacing than ever and portals started to appear on the sky. From portals came ships full of riders and Wild Hunt hounds. Falka combined her powers with Caranthir and created portals to bring more riders. After this, the Wild Hunt teleported everybody except the androids A2, 9S, and 2B to the base who teleported them near the wrecked ship of the aliens. None knew at first in what place they were and when looked, they realized that was the command center. The first thing what they did was to check the server to see where were the others and had the surprise to see the Wild Hunt took control over the whole operation dealing by themselves with the machines and corrupted androids. The same surprise had Kyle, Nina, Rosh, Jaden, Mara, and their troops when realized what happened and where were they.

"Nice, the Wild Hunt takes us here by surprise and no longer after that, throw us like some dolls," murmured Rosh while was angry, "it started to get funny with those flying machines and that storm, but they ruined everything taking the fun for us,"

"Not entirely from us," corrected Jaden and showed to Rosh, "if you look closely, the rumored jammer is now gone and 9S, A2, and 2B are at the wrecked ship of aliens,"

"They let to finish their mission to stop the full cycle of repeating over and over again," corrected Mara the affirmation of Rosh, "as far you can see, the Wild Hunt made a name for themselves and just to follow orders after they conquer many planets with the sword and fire is far unlucky,"

"If you look at the map, they still are coming in very huge numbers," observed Nina and smirked, "I don't like either to be pushed away, but I wonder where the fear of machines will push them this time,"

"Hard to say," informed Kyle and looked at the map, "the first time they became more aggressive to prove us, even they are afraid, they can still fight, but the thing what bugs me the most is the knowledge of the Wild Hunt power,"

"Kyle, do you think the machines will bring more troops? You think they will retreat and admit their supremacy?" asked Mara surprised and said, "by the way, I hope the locals from here are well,"

"They are connected to the main server and know about the change of plan," said Kyle and resumed, "Wild Hunt will push more the note, we will assist to a total invasion, but seeing the machines and at the way how to change the plan of attack, are afraid of the potential wrath of the Wild Hunt,"

"The invasion of the planet at the same parameters that happen when the Wild Hunt attempt to steal the Avatar powers, seems unlucky to see, but you never know," said Nina and shared, "as far I remember, Caranthir steal many souls from the Titan Chthonian to empower his staff,"

"Actually, the same story can repeat, but with the help of Cirri, Lara, Falka, and the navigators, but I don't think the riders will go so far away to do that," said Rosh after calmed down, "what is happening?"

"The number of the machines is starting dropping," answered Jaden and asked surprised, "how is that possible?"

Jaden did not get an answer because the comlink of Kyle started to make noises and when activated it, Luke was at the other end of the line and said to come at the given coordinates to meet with the others. After ten minutes, they arrived there and everybody looked at the fight between Wild Hunt and the machines. During the fight, they saw some machines committed suicide because they could not tolerate any longer the intense fear. At the wrecked ship, Adam read a book and Eve smashed everything in the room because the machines started surrendering one by one by committing suicide. Adam came to calm down Eve and in the next second, flew a sword above his head that stuck in the wall.

"You will pay for everything you have done, stupid androids," snapped Eve and asked, "do you think you have won the battle?"

"This ends here and now either you like or not," said A2 and threw a grapple to take her sword, "I don't know how you survive, but the war between machines and androids will end,"

"Even now when you find the truth about humanity and the YoRHa betrayal, you still fight for YoRHa," said Adam and asked, "why are you doing this?"

"To stop people like you," answered 9S and explained, "if we find long ago humanity is extinct, androids lose all their hope and lose against the machines, but their inquisitive nature will make them searching to be sure and when will find a trace of humanity, nothing will stop them,"

"Especially when all the machines starting peeing of them when realizing who or how the Wild Hunt is," resumed 2B, "imagine what you have done if the demons from the Old World are free and wreak havoc here and in the New World because the one who supposed to stop them die by your hand,"

"I guess you really enjoy to live a life over and over again ending with the same result over and over," guessed Adam and threw the book, "if you like that, that is your problem, not ours,"

"Even we don't like our fate; we are soldiers; we are meant to sacrifice ourselves to others live a better life," shared 9S and looked at A2 and 2B, "but, this changes from today because you will not live tomorrow to throw this land in the war one again,"

"That will happen if you ducked to stop us; over our dead bodies," snapped Eve, "even you win the war, remember, always will be somebody to start another,"

"In this case, we will be ready and this is the main reason while we want to build a new YoRHa with the purpose to protect humanity and to break the cycle once and for all," contradicted 2B and shared, "if somebody like you will return, we will destroy it before to act,"

"How disgusting, the Mentor has right about you," yelled Adam and transformed into his black suit, "you will never learn from your mistakes,"

"The first cycle is hard to break, but once you break one, the rest are a cupcake," said A2 and specified, "nobody knows what the future holds to us, but if we don't try, we will never know,"

A2, 9S, and 2B pulled their swords and split up in two teams. A2 fought with Adam and 2B accompanied by 9S fought with Eve. The fight was vicious, but they succeed to beat Adam and Eve. 9S hacked the system and destroyed the backup files for Adam and Eve. After this, setting the command to the auto destroy all the enemy forces. After this, the Wild Hunt teleported 9S, 2B, and A2 to the command center where had a small party. At the end of it, the Wild Hunt, teleported some allies in the New World.


	49. Chapter 44: Why Me?

Scott and his friends arrived in Romania at the Bran castle in a few hours. Before to reach the castle, they discovered A2, 9S, and 2B, helped by the force users, and the Wild Hunt, stopped the war between machines and droids and the leader of the machines who were Adam and Eve. Both of them suicided on Mustafar, but managed in the last seconds to transfer the backup files back to the Old World where build a new body. The allies came in the New World to be ready to help in case something would go wrong with the operation of restoring Scott back to normal, getting rid of the demon, Calax. When arrived at the castle, Mike landed nearby the castle and from where he landed to the castle walked. They arrived at the castle entrance where Mary was waiting for them. Mike did not understand how she knew they would come and Mary pointed to Ahsara. Not passed long until Calax took control over Scott to salute Mary and remember her how sister died by challenging at his own game. After this, Calax disappeared and Marry invited them inside the checked Scott to see how severe the possession was. After finishing, Mary looked at them and said the verdict.

"I hate when you have right, Mike," said Mary and looked at Scott's arm, "we have three more days to take Calax out, and if we don't do that in less then three days, Scott is lost forever,"

"If you are the one who teaches Scott about demons; please, say is a method we can save Scott," said Liam with a sad voice, "I know Scott say to take the lead of the pack if something goes bad, but before to be an alpha, is our friend, husband, and father for Malia and the kids,"

"You are already an alpha, and as far I can see, you are a true alpha," informed Mary and calmed Liam, "I think you are aware the hope dies last and the updated version of the Rakata Mind trap is the only way that can save Scott,"

"Updated?" asked Mike curiously and resumed, "It seems you update the box as you promise and I wonder why are not mad because I leave without a warning,"

"I am not mad because I understand, you are a Jedi and your duty is to help the one who needs," explained Mary, "in France, our friends see you at the news with others and from what I see, all allies have seen before and cooperate well; also, the stronger box is,"

"Do you know why possessed me?" asked Scott a bit scared, "I can feel how is lurking in my mind and I see me dying multiple times in different backgrounds,"

"Do you see a guy slashing his throat with a small knife in a weird monastery?" asked Mary to see the reaction of everybody, "I don't know, how to say that, but you are the last copy of you; I mean, on Earth exist six more people looking at you and all of them are dead,"

"Why Calax will do such a thing?" asked Stiles stupefied and saw identities, "Lucas Moreno is the guy from the movie Truth or Dare; still, I don't understand why we don't find any proofs about their existence,"

"Revenge," answered Calax short and explained, "I manage to push those girls beyond their limits, but I never expect to send the game online; I admit, I enjoy at first, but slowly become a nightmare because the targets live very far away from one and another,"

"How you get revenge killing the guy who looks as Lucas?" asked Malia stupefied and saw how Scott became Scott again, "It seems my questions remain unanswered,"

"It kills all of them in gruesome manners before the Lodge of Magic can interfere," answered Mary and explained, "after we find what happen, we talk with people around the world and put the infected people in quarantine in the line of they turn; after this, split them up in groups,"

"How effective the measure was?" asked Nikko curious, "I want to know how many people die,"

"We lose 100 lives and other of 500 people have injurious from lowest to severe, but the number in total is very small because the game spread over the world, affecting a quarter of the Earth population," answered Mary and resumed, "only 10% of the dead and injure happen after we reach them,"

"So the rest of 90% died before to reach them," concluded Pawa and asked, "you are aware the game spread beyond Earth?"

"No, but I hope they stopped the spreading the game as all involved in this does," answered Mary and resumed, "this happens like some months ago, but the game stops approximately last month,"

"The game ends, but Calax is still here with us," said Isaac and looked around remarking, "that's a very nice castle and I am sure it has many things to discover,"

"Be sure of that," informed Mary and informed, "after we will discuss with everybody from the castle, I will make a tour for you to show the area,"

"I can't wait," shared Allison and murmured, "sadly, we are not here for fun; we are here because a retard demon posses my best friend,"

"After we get rid of Calax we will have enough time for distraction," assured Mary and strengthened, "trust me,"

"Back to the subject; how do you know the game stopped?" asked Zady a bit curious and shared, "almost two months ago the game moved in Cresmont, California, because somebody called Bryce made a deal with Calax because a girl suicided and let many questions unanswered,"

"I know that because all the subjects feel at the same time a release," answered Mary and looked at the staff of Liam, "you have something pretty interesting there and I can feel from here is powerful, more powerful than you realize, but the power comes with great responsibility,"

"Is a long story behind the staff relating to Grimms," informed Ahsara and asked, "You are surprised what you see in front of your eyes?"

"After working with Jedi and facing wizards, witches, demons, and enemies from other dimensions, nothing can surprise me," answered Mary and smiled, "I must admit, this is the first time when I encounter Grimms and supernatural creatures in such diverse pack,"

"You seem to hear about us if I have right," realized Lydia after looked at them, "for sure our names sound familiar at the way how you look,"

"Yes, I know from the books, but I never imagine all to be real, especially the part with Oban," confirmed Mary and asked, "after you leave, Mike, where you go?"

"I am aware Mike must answer to this, but the force leads him to Beacon Hills, and save me from Monroe and her hunters," answered Theo and looked at Mike, "since that day stays with me and Liam and helps the pack with his allies from different places and times,"

"This is an earthquake?" asked Gekko and saw how the area moved, "I don't want to die being crushed,"

"Is not an earthquake," answered Mary and smiled, "some Sith manage to capture our friends to lure Mike and Alex into a trap and make some tests on them with the result offering some powers,"

"Now I understand perfectly why you tell us to stay behind you when Devon attacks us," realized Liam and asked, "what happen next?"

"When we enter their base to rescue them, they manage to leave the prison on their own because the serum offered highly intensified powers for some hours and after the hours pass, the powers dropped to the normal level,"

"What type of powers?" asked Kira and looked amazed, "I guess they are practicing their skills as we speak,"

"Everything from enhancements of the human body to the point when received powers like the force, chakra or magic," answered Mike and shared, "they in a way or another help me how to use the powers to the next level I use now,"

"Back to the business; how will we rescue Scott beside the Rakata Mind Trap?" asked Jay and resumed, "we will need a plan B,"

"If Calax manage to trick us, we need fighting with him to lower his powers until Scott is ready to reject Calax and throw him in the Rakata Mind trap," answered Mary and shared, "Mike will take you the guest room while I call to take the others from outside and after that, we will continue the discussion,"

Mike showed the rooms where the pack put the luggage and after this, went into the council room where Mike saw his friends after a long time. Mary made a brief summary and showed to all from the room with the help of the magic, the real name, and background of the victims of Calax who participated in the movie. To nobody got revenge because lost the loved ones, The Lodge with the help authorities put everybody from the Californian town to sign an act to keep what happened to them. In addition, they put under protection Olivia and Marcie because Calax pushed them to the extreme. After an hour the meeting ended and Mary, Ahsara, and Zady showed to Scott's pack the soundings and the castle while Mike remained with his friends to catch up stuff what happened when was gone.

"Do you meet Mercer while you are gone?" asked Stefan and shared, "after you leave, he comes here to take some magical rings from Mary,"

"I know that and when I meet him, something weird happens," answered Mike and explained, "a Sith switch the souls of mine, Liam, and Theo between us,"

"Nice," said Ada and asked, "who were you then?"

"Theo," answered Mike and informed, "I am lucky because I am an Ataru practitioner because Theo is a werewolf and I experience my first moon,"

"Do you know is not nice to let us here?" asked Aid and explained, "still, I understand you are a Jedi, but don't forget from where you leave,"

"No, I don't forget, but my world is too dangerous for you," explained Mike and remembered to them, "you know what happens if you are friends of us,"

"We know that, but we are not humans anymore and as far we see, your world slowly invades ours," said Oeth and showed some images, "best example, France,"

"I wonder how many chances we have to stop Calax before doing damage," said Oehtataf and specified, "I mean to do on the easy way,"

"Easy or not easy, we will make it," said Dorian and opened the holotable, "in case we fail, who will come to help us?"

"Ahsoka with the Jedi allies, YoRHa, the Wild Hunt," answered Mike and asked, "what happen while I miss?"

"You don't miss many things, just how your girlfriend calls the Lodge because could not fix something," answered Berty and shared, "Mary kill a wicked wizard with strange powers because he tries harming the Lodge, but the source of his powers is a Holocron,"

"After numerous attempts, they finally manage to open the Holocron and almost call you because of the so many failed attempts," resumed Alin the idea of Berty, "you are two headstrong beings,"

"I am glad you come back, even you do not wish to return," shared Dea and resumed, "beside of that, I am girl and girl discuss stuff and Mary is now a bit frustrated because doesn't know what to do,"

"Dea means she loves you, but in a way or another is bound to this place where we stay during the weekend," explained Andreea and advised, "I think you should try one more time and if is the same answer, at least have a long distance relationship,"

"I promise I will come more times and forget to tell you Mercer is working for Fardi clan where Ahsoka work too many years ago," shared Mike and resumed, "they give him some missions to restore his reputation after Sintra's master posses him,"

"Have you seen him since that day?" asked Vlad curious, "I hope is not in problems,"

"No, and I hope too, but he promises to me will find me," answered Mike and looked at the sky full of starts, "I must admit, he makes me fight again with two lightsabers again and also, modified them; besides that, put Liam and Theo to take care of me in their absence,"

"Four lightsabers at the price of two," said Karina after seeing them, "that's a good deal and you have more versatility now,"

"Guys, I think we must put an end to this because tomorrow is an important day," said Georgiana and explained, "we must do many preparations tomorrow and you must go to Bucharest,"

Mike looked at the clock and saw how late was and agreed. Everybody agreed and went into his bedroom to rest. When attempted to enter the room where Liam and Theo were, Mike saw Morai and followed her because not knew how reached up there. When arrived at the door of Mary bedroom, she opened with magic and invited in. She was surprised too, Mike used the force to see who touched Morai last time, and that person was Ahsoka. Mary wanted to talk with Mike to settle the things because she knew the force worked in mysterious ways.

"Do you have plans for this night?" asked Mary said, "while you spent some time with our friends, the pack tell me something about their life,"

"I must deny the offer; sorry," said Mike and asked, "do you understand why I leave?"

"Yes, and I can't blame you because you have right," confirmed Mary and explained, "the world is far bigger than this castle and are many people out there who need help,"

"I never leave like this if you never deny my offer to come with me," shared Mike and asked, "you will come with me after this madness?"

"I will not say no, but I will say maybe," answered Mary and explained, "this castle reminds me of many nice things and it belongs to my family, but I am not a bird in a cage,"

"It seems like this," said Mike with the smile on the face and asked, "what do you think about Scott?"

"Hard to say because I see clearly you don't like him and consider is a big coward, but in such circumstances you have right," answered Mary and explained, "the time that runs on Scott's arm is much shorter in my opinion because he doesn't fight back Calax to slow the corruption,"

"How do you know I don't like him?" asked Mike and said, "I guess is either obvious or you know me better than anyone,"

"You don't like Scott because it wields great power, but is afraid of it and is not the type of person that does what must be done," explained Mary and answered, "is obvious and as far I can see is you like Liam because resembles with Ahsoka,"

"From them, I learn in life nothing happens randomly and everything has a purpose," said Mike and shared, "with their help, I manage to accept again myself after Alex leaves,"

"What happened with Alex is not your fault, but I am glad you manage to pass the point," said Mary and kissed Mike, "if you don't stay, I think is the time to go because tomorrow we have a long day,"

Mike kissed Mary and left with Morai. After some minutes arrived in the bedroom where was Morai accompanying Liam and Theo. Before to go to bed, Mike put Whizzing Arrow to go in the place where stayed when Mike stayed at the castle. Mike, Liam, and Theo talked a bit and decided to go to sleep because having to do many things the next day.


	50. Chapter 45: Unexpected, But Welcome

The hours passed and the sun rose again over the sky. Mike woke up first, let Liam and Theo sleeping and went on the balcony to look at the sky. After this, he contacted Ahsoka to know how the party from last night was because finished a war that lasted for a very long time. When finished the discussion, he jumped on the roof to see the sun better. There he saw Calax real form who warned him to be with the eyes in four because would not end well. After this, he disappeared, but Mike sensed his fear of losing at this own game. He knew it a step in the right direction and kept continued looking at the sky. Not passed long and Liam woke up too and went on the balcony where Mike was waiting for them. When Liam arrived there, Mike threw with a small stone in him and smiled. At first, Liam did not realize what happened because was still sleepy and woke up Theo. Theo came to see what happened and saw both of them laughing. Mary was down, threw with magical colored bolts in the air to catch their attention, and called them to come down because the breakfast was ready in ten minutes. During the breakfast, Mike encouraged Scott to fight Calax in a wicked way because mocking his status as a true alpha because was one, but not fought like one. After that, told him to fight for the pack, wife, and kids and Scott transformed into a werewolf and roared while other shapeshifting followed his example. The breakfast end, Mike, Liam, and Theo went to Whizzing Arrow to go to Bucharest while others prepared to stop Calax taking full control over Scott. All three left and saw a basket with food in the occupied ship compartments. Mary contacted them with the help of magic and saw them looking at the baskets a bit weird.

"Do you know there is food, right?" asked Mary and smiled, "I forget to announce you about this, but you discover by yourself and I am happy because you all encourage Scott, even Mike made Scott feel like a stupid,"

"If Scott does not fight against Calax is dead and the time to save his is far shorter than shown," explained Mike and shared, "do you have something to tell us?"

"The Rakata Mind Trap is protected by a demon who is not a demon and you need showing the medallion," answered Mary and explained how was possible, "somebody with very powerful magic transformed him because not fulfills three wishes to somebody and as a punishment, transform him,"

"Why you put a demon to guard this place?" asked Liam and looked at the holotable with the mill, "I think nobody will ever imagine searching there,"

"Liam, you don't know what lurks in the dark, but not the dark is the problem because the place is transited by homeless people, graffers, kids, parkours, singers," explained Mary and specified, "the box is protected, by a lock mechanism, but taking into consideration the people, is not enough,"

"The things what Assan Mill needs are some paranormal investigators," joked Theo and resumed, "do you have a name for whom transformed him?"

"I think is Gaunter O'Dimm from what he described," guessed Mary and saw Mike a bit stressed, "Mike, are you okay?"

"Do you have a feeling something will go wrong if you sent Liam and Theo with me?" asked Mike and said, "Alin knows to fight and use the force,"

"Yeah, I know about Calax presence in the morning and his powers grow stronger and stronger in case that is you want saying," confirmed Mary and shared, "is much better to go with somebody because I don't know if Calax is joking or not,"

"Not to mention, we have a promise to respect," reminded Liam to Mike, "maybe you can handle alone, but always you need a hand,"

"Also, I need testing on a real opponent what you and my father learned how to use the Elder Blood," added Theo and guessed, "I must test someday, isn't it?"

"You are right," answered Mike and yelled, "to the mill of Assan,"

"May the force be with you, always," wished Mary and closed the magical circle.

All three talked on the way to Mill and in an hour, they arrived in Bucharest at the Mill. Mike landed and sent the ship to land everywhere it wanted while they entered the hole of the fence and saw the ruins. Theo remembered some singers sang there and wished one day to come there in other circumstances to make a Rapp song because that was his passion as a child beside bodybuilding. They noticed nobody was there and Mike with the map with the hand searched to see what the first building was and on what must press to trigger of the locks. He succeeded to find both of them in five minutes and when pressed; he saw how a Nun came in his direction screaming. He opened panicked the lightsabers and realized everything was a vision.

"I will tear Calax in pieces and the nerd demon who is here," yelled Mike to see if his echoed voice hit something, "somewhere here is roaming a nun, an unholy nun, who is after the Rakata Mind Trap for sure because that prince is not here,"

"An unholy nun? How did it look like?" asked Liam stupefied, "that's the only thing we need, but how do you who touch that before you?"

"The change between you and me offer me the force of psychometry and you receive improvement reflexes and fast actions," answered Mike and resumed, "wear catholic nun clothes, white face, green glowing eyes, unholy mouth full of sharp teeth, and contour of the mouth and eyes is black,"

"Have you heard about Valak, the Defiler, the Profane, The Marquis of Snakes?" asked Theo and showed the mobile, "I find the archives of Lorraine Warren and is supposedly come from the monastery Carta in Romania,"

"You don't have any right to say my name, boy," warned Valak and appeared from the shadows, "I don't expect to see somebody here and I am not involved with Calax; I am a President of Hell while Calax is just junk and you have something that belongs to me,"

"Liam, the staff?" asked Theo stupefied and saw how transformed into snake, "you will not take the staff of Zerstorer and that staff belongs to us,"

"Theo, the staff, I mean the snake doesn't know what to do and is very frustrated," noticed Liam and asked, "why do you claim the staff is yours?"

"Is my gift to Zerstorer, but never manage to use it before cast him away," answered Valak and explained, "I send 100 of snakes around the world to bite each deity, put them to meet in one place and when they reunite, result in what do you see, but the holy people take it and hide in the future Constantinople,"

"That's interesting and the snake knows is the true master because you might be a President, but in front of Zerstorer who finds his end by Grimms, you are just a tiny dick," shared Mike and looked at Valak, "I advise you to go away while you can because I don't show mercy to demons,"

"Do you think I am afraid of a child?" asked Valak with a wicked smile, "you should not sub estimate my power because you will regret it,"

"It seems your staff betrays you," said Theo and opened his lightsaber, "the time for surrender is over; now is time for death,"

"I don't need the staff to kill you," said Valak and heard a yell, "what was that?"

"Is a Jedi girl screaming for help and is fighting with Midas," shared Liam and advised, "you should help her and deal with Valak later,"

"I don't know why Valak is here, but at least it can't take the Rakata Mind Trap if is after it because only somebody with a human soul can take it," informed Mike and resumed, "by the way, Valak is quite surprised to see us here, not knows anything about Calax, and especially about those two,"

Liam, Mike, Theo jumped between Jedi girl and d Midas and Mike with Midas start dueling. Theo and Liam let the guard off and Jedi girl took them by surprise and threw them on the ground. Mike, when blocked the attacked of Midas, saw this and preferred to surrender, but Midas knocked him up. Valak looked, did not know what to believe, and decided to search for the desired object. The Jedi girl and Midas threw Liam, Mike, and Theo in an electrified fence and took their weapons. All three explained to them what did there and who lurked around beside them. Because the pieces of information were contradictory again, they took the weapons and went to the upper level to discuss.

"Do you still believe they are innocent?" asked Midas a bit curious, "is easy to invent a story and fools others it,"

"I have my reasons and said some months ago to observe and you attack them," yelled Myra, "you don't listen and I think you shall not be hot-headed and jump to the conclusions,"

"Do you have a proof of something?" asked Midas and kissed her, "babe, sorry, but I sense something is wrong too and I don't know what to believe,"

"You are lucky you are the last one of your kind and I am in love with you," shared Myra and kissed him back, "I sense somebody is using us to do their dirty work and we are making it,"

"Fine, let's go to chat to them," said Midas with half a mouth, "wait, let's check the cameras first to be sure if is everything okay,"

"I guess you believe the story with the unholy nun?" guessed Myra and smiled, "still, I wonder who sent this note to us,"

Alex was there too because came to resolve his own business and heard their discussion. He used force pull to take the lightsabers, staff and the nose, right in front of the nose of Myra and Midas who focused more on kissing than looking around or at the cameras. After this, Alex went downstairs and heard Liam, Mike, and Theo discussing an evade plan and how Mike wanted to remain back to offer them time to run away with the box. Alex put them down and attempted to open the fence, but not stayed to finish listening and the fence electrocuted him. He rose from the ground, enhanced his hands with force lightning, and opened the fence. Liam looked a bit weird because knowing the smell, but not understood if the smell deceived him or not.

"Is me, Liam," said Alex and explained, "this is I look like without wearing a ring; sadly, I destroy all the rings in a mission,"

"Damn it," yelled Mike and noticed something was wrong, "when those fags from up, attack, I dropped the map and now for sure Valak has it,"

"Liam, wait," yelled Theo and saw him running away, "we will stop Valka from stealing the Rakata Mind Trap, you, stop them,"

"Midas, no," said Myra and saw how attacked Mike, "damn it, you never listen,"

"Lady, I don't know if you are a Jedi or not, but you will pay for everything," warned Alex and opened the lightsaber scythe, "is a new weapon that I make and I want to test it; be the way, you will be arrested in the name of the New Jedi Order,"

"Can you tell me from where the hell, you have the marvelous idea to make a scythe lightsaber?" asked Mike, "I see you have Anakin saber at you, but don't use it,"

"I don't know who are you, but you have seen a demon lurking around?" asked Midas and pushed Mike, "If not, that means, is a stupid attempt for them to escape,"

"I don't see any demon here, but who knows what lurks beside us," answered Alex and resumed while pushed Myra, "I must give the lightsaber to Anakin because it belongs to him,"

"Damn it, Midas, stop; all of you stop," yelled Myra and teleported near Midas while Mike teleported near Alex, "something is not right and is the last time when I am listening to you, Midas,"

"Can you tell us why you argue?" asked Mike stupefied and closed the lightsabers like them, "must be a reason for your coming here,"

"Myra considers innocent for the problems I accuse you," answered Midas and shared, "indeed, the proofs are contradictory, but I think is somebody is toying with us making you guilty or you toy us,"

"What means this note?" asked Alex and showed to them, "answer because we don't have all day at our disposition,"

"We receive from somebody and decide to check because we lose the track of you and want to establish if you are guilty or we have toyed," answered Myra and murmured, "now I tend fully to believe, is the second variant,"

"That remains to be seen," warned Midas and jumped to the next levels, "still, we are not done yet,"

"Let them leave," advised Mike and explained, "Valak wants to take the Rakata Mind Trap, Liam and Theo manage to fight with a Prince of Hell alongside their fathers and defeat Zerstorer, but I don't know if can beat a president of Hell and if Valak succeeds to run away with the box, Scott is lost,"

"Fine," confirmed Alex and informed, "I hope will tell me what happens and I need the help of all of you to stop a wicked evil,"

Alex explained to Mike on short and went directly to the building where was the Rakata Mind Trap because they knew Valak might activate all the seals. As Mike believed, that happened and Liam and Theo arrived in the room where the Rakata Mind Trap was, but nobody was there. They knew Valak was there in shadows waiting for them because must possesses somebody to take the box.

"I think we arrive too late," murmured Liam and looked around staying near Theo, "or not because the trap is there, untouched,"

"Liam, is somewhere near," cautioned Theo and smiled, "don't be afraid because I have some trumps in the hand,"

"Trumps, you say?" asked and pushed them both, "this is not possible; how do you evade my power?"

"Theo, Valak lifts rocks and other debris from here," warned Liam and looked surprised at Theo, "how do you do that?"

"It seems what happens to us because of Sintra and his padawan, give me some powers too," answered Theo and explained, "my father tells me, the Elder Blood, no matter how small the proportion is there and must be unlocked; with the knowledge of Mike and his pieces of advice I make it,"

"Impressive, but you are not so strong to protect you both from my attacks," admired Valak and warned, "maybe you have these powers, but remember I lead over thirty legions of demons and I am not afraid of you,"

"Do you realize Mike is an Ataru practitioner and transforms the emotion into power? Do you know I teach Liam to do the same thing?" asked Theo and transformed into a werewolf, "by the way, we beat a Prince of Hell; we can deal with a scrub like you,"

"You regret the day you born," yelled Valak and asked, "how you can evade my telekinetic attacks?"

"I see them," answered Theo and smiled again, "you will not escape so easily from us,"

"I enjoy your chimera werecoywolf," shared Liam and looked around, "now you trap Valak with us; time to focus on the attack now,"

"Keep it up," advised Theo and advised, "we will not need our weapons; we need just the claws,"

"Come and show me what you can," advised Valak and made tautened them, "you are unworthy for my powers,"

Liam and Theo roared with power and Valak threw with a shard of glass that not touched them. Valak attempted to hit Liam, but Theo made Liam intangible while Theo teleported on her back and gave a huge slash on the face. After this Theo teleported and whispered to Liam to attack, but Liam passed threw her and threw him away. Liam rose fast from the ground and attacked rapidly Valak, but his first three slashes passed threw her and at the next four, Theo made Valak tangible. Valak was shocked to see that and received a powerful fist in mouth and one kicked at the legs, while Theo made a backflip and hit Valak in the head three times. After this, caught Valak and threw away. Valak started to yell, but Mike appeared from nowhere and used a massive force push that crushed on the wall and Alex put the scythe near her neck while Mike opened his lightsabers and set Valak's neck between them. Liam and Theo came and Theo looked carefully at Valak and said shortly to Mike what can do to be able to catch Valak in case wanted to run. Valak to escape showed a message to tell them how found about the Rakata Mind Trap. It also mentioned the Vatican wanted the trap to do a greater good for humanity to absorb the demons and destroy them. Not passed a single minute and received a message from Whizzing Arrow how black with crosses came at the mill. All four realized somebody set them up because Valak, Vatican, Midas, and Myra came there because somebody told them. Mike looked at Valak and knew would have not enough time to kill it or make the Vatican's to understand who needed the most the Rakata Mind Trap and said to all to put the weapons down and leave. Valak smiled and ran away. After this, the group went to Whizzing Arrow with Rakata Mind Trap and let some cameras behind. They saw how Valak killed the taskforce one by one who attempted to take the Rakata Mind Trap and Mike said to them was more important to go as fast as possible to Bran castle because something was not right. Mike set the on autopilot and used the force to see who was responsible for this situation. He saw a very old and scared alien who was very strong in the dark side in the force, far stronger than Sidious. He saw a map and the only planet that recognized was Ilum, but the ship where was the alien was far away from it, somewhere deep in the unknown regions. The alien asked if finished to look around and cast him away with a mere gesture. Mike tried again, but not worked at all and told them what saw and sensed. He again saw how the Vatican's begged for mercy, but after what happened previously they too agreed to reach the castle as fast as possible letting Vatican's at God mercy.


	51. Chapter 46: A Sea Of Troubles

As everybody expected, Calax managed to trick Mary and threw her from the castle. She warned others from the castle and they ran away as fast they could to reach the Pillars of Fire. Calax with the power of his ally create a solar eclipse and with the help of it performed an unholy ritual by reuniting the sun and the moon to open the gate to the Underworld. This caused a massive burst of power that hit everything around, including Mike's ship, Whizzing Arrow. All four looked at a video to see what happened at Assan Mill and not believed what they saw because the troops of Valak attacked Valak forcing him to retreat.

This event amazed Mike and not noticed in time the red blaze coming in his direction and because hit him, he was forced to land forcefully. The ship arrived unharmed and they saw Mary who called the Riders of the Wild Hunt and their allies to help them to regain the castle back from the demons and Calax. Caranthir teleported everybody at the Pillars and all looked how some troops of Valak drew the pentagram that burst in fire and made a magical communication channel with the end in Brand Castle, at Scott who was Calax. After this, Scott opened a holocumincator and appeared an old disfigured guy.

"I hope you are pleased with my work, Supreme leader Snoke, but have a question which needs to be answered," said Calax and asked, "why you let me do what I want and what I plan to do in the close future without to order that?"

"The answer is pretty easy and I do all that I can, but Valak is still alive, but I assure you not for long," shared Snoke and answered with ease, "Earth becomes a very strong ally to my enemies and they show such skill in a fight; even they manage to defeat the Masked Figure and Disciples of Ragnos,"

"I guess you agree with the rise of the Ancient?" asked Calax a bit curious and explained, "I can do what I want as long I destroy Earth balance,"

"Yes; that involves the rise of Mundus too, but to achieve the dream, you must stay alive as long you get rid of Valak because is the last pillar who holds the Ancient," confirmed Snoke and shared, "I don't care what he does on Earth, but warn him to never dare to rule the space,"

"I can assure you this because he too senses your raw power in the dark side; considers you one of the most powerful beings who control the force," assured Calax and calmed Snoke, "also, I have experience with the nuns and I know how to deal with them as fast as you can say, nun,"

"Be careful what you do because all your enemies are looking at us and they are ready to head over the castle," warned Snoke and wanted to close, "do you have anything to add?"

"I already have all the things that Valak needs to rule over the hell and must fight with me to take the rule of hell back," shared Calax and smiled, "as I predicted,"

Snoke saw Valak how came before Calax and closed the channel. Calax and Valak argued who must rule the hell and Calax challenged Valak at a fight. He beat Valak with ease because used the powers of Bran Castle and with the help of Snoke powers, freed Mundus and threw Valak back to hell. Meanwhile, the heroes made the teams and in the first team was Ahsoka, Lux, A2, Caranthir, Falka, Lydia, Stiles, Malia, Ada, Oeht, Isaac, and Allison who took through the city to arrive at the castle.

"We do a better job to inform the population to leave from we area until we are done," remarked Ada and observed the place, "I am glad to see the demons don't attack k the houses and focus on us,"

"Can somebody explain to me how bad is the situation now?" asked Oeht and said, "this is beyond my power of comprehension and as far I understand the situation is very bad, but you are calm,"

"We are aware Valak is doomed, but the things are far more complicated than you realize and if you understand the way how things happen; is simple," said Isaac and explained what happened, "I don't have an idea who is this Mundus, but if Atilla has right, the deities want war with humans,"

"Is a long story that will tell you, but Atilla confirm this to us and as far I can see the prophecy in which our friends from the past are involved expands," informed Allison and shared, "their mission supposed to repair the mistake of Maya the Creator and the Keeper of Underworld,"

"I guess this will continue with the repair what happens between deities who are in truth Creators of Oban," guessed A2 and added, "also, after this ends, will be our job to solve the things what happen between Holy Trinity and Zerstorer,"

"I am more intrigued about Snoke and his doings than Mundus," said Ahsoka with sadness and shared, "as far I know from Luke, Leia, and Han, Ben Solo has some ties with the dark side and Snoke attempt in the past to make his apprentice,"

"Sorry for my inculture, but who is this Mundus?" asked Stiles and searched the internet, "I don't find anything about him, but as powerful Snoke is, tell his strictly to remain on Earth and as far I know, Snoke is more powerful in the dark side than Sidious,"

"Mundus is the ruler of hell after the betrayal of Satan and Lucifer and under him ruled Princes of Hell, but the general of Mundus, Sparda, like the humans and betray Mundus locking him in hell," informed Caranthir and resumed, "after his return, he falls in love with Eva and Eva give birth to two sons, Dante and Virgil,"

"In my opinion, Mundus is not a problem; as far I know Dante and Virgil pass their differences and Virgil join in the big family of demon hunters who protect the human," said Falka and concluded, "in case Mundus wants Earth, we have allies who can help us,"

"I am quite shocked to realize the mistake of the Holy Trinity still perpetuates and will perpetuate," noticed Lydia and explained, "first creation of God to make the human is Lilith who becomes a demon and at the same time a Prince of Hell,"

"What do you expect?" asked Malia and shared, "from somebody broken from the start, always will create something broken to the end no matter what and I can understand a bit why Canaletto say the universe is full of impurities,"

"I call Luke and others to come with some ships to offer backup in the sky," shared Lux and send the message, "I have good news and bad news; both are in front of us,"

Ahsoka and Falka decided to get rid of the demos in the sky with the help of Lux who shot while others fought with demons on the ground. Caranthir made a snowstorm and Ada empowered it with her magical powers. Oeht was thrown by a demon, but managed to kill him and sensed a source of power in the ground. Allison and Isaac observed he found something and helped him to hold the ground alongside Lydia, Malia, and Stiles. When the fight ended Oeht showed the place and told them the power beneath the ground made a massive burst of power which was uncontrollable and threw him in the demon. Caranthir used the staff and realized that was one the massive lines of the telluric current what empowered Castle Bran. He kept took more power as much he could to weaken the gate to hell and all resumed the journey to the castle. In the second team were Ahsara, Zady, 9S, Eredin, Imlerith, Triss, Eskel, Dea, Alin, and Berty who took in a tunnel that reached inside the castle.

"Sorry if I say something, but Morai knows where we are going?" asked Triss and shared, "we travel in catacombs being led by an owl,"

"That is not a simple owl, Triss," said Ahsara and informed, "that is the daughter of Mortis who you and my mother fight with the Wild Hun in space,"

"Is that a curse?" asked Eredin shocked in said, "I never put this question until now,"

"Is uncursed; this is her form outside Mortis and Oban," explained Zady and asked curiously, "Dea when you will become the queen of the witches? Also, the map is good?

"I can't because the Lodge doesn't have a ruler, but if will have it, that will be me," answered Dea smiling and resumed, "about the tunnel; it leads in the castle as I say,"

"A message from Caranthir," said Imlerith and read, "it says he uses the telluric currents to empower the staff to send more allies and weaken at the same time the portal to hell to reduce the number of incoming demons,"

"Bro, you are so thoughtful," remarked Berty and asked, "Is everything right?"

"It is, but I have my doubts because we have to deal with another guy who seeks destruction," answered Alin and shared, "as far I know, the power of Adi lives and send him to Egypt; as far I understand from Mercer has to do a job in Egypt that is to stop the one who wants the power of Adi,"

"I hope we will discuss this too when we will have time because we have company," said 9S and showed, "they are unhappy about it,"

9S ordered to his pod to shoot while he, Alin, Ahsara, Zady, Eredin attacked and others stayed behind assisting their friends with magic or ruling the new troops sent by Caranthir. Dea created a storm to affect the view of enemies and slowed them down while boosting the speed of the allies. Berty profited from this caused a small earthquake and enhancement the roots of trees to grow up and catch the demons while others destroyed them. The third team arrived in the center garden of Bran castle and looked on the map to see how many others had to come to regroup and attack the castle from all sides because Luke and his reinforcements arrived.

"Sir, in five minutes we should start the attack," informed Rex and showed, "the allies are nearby and will arrive soon,"

"Attack when Rex says because this war is designed to lose for Calax," informed Maul and explained, "the purpose of Calax is to release just Mundus,"

"I agree with that," said Anakin and took the map, "we are in center and others will come from those four sides,"

"The demons will not have the chance to escape the area of the castle because of Luke, Mara, Jaden, Rosh, and Kyle, and the rebel troops surround the place and march from Pillars of Fire to here while a Star Destroyer is in the air," shared Andreea.

"I know you are experts and wonder if you think Snoke has allies beside Mundus," said Stefan and looked at Adi, "the power of Adi is a living being and say somebody wants to unleash a massive evil in Egypt,"

"I don't know what to say, but in Egypt, we will go next because Queen Amanra needs our help to resolve some urgent matters," said Qi'ra and detailed, "as far I understand is about her kingdom and wants to create a route like the Red Crabs,"

"The thing is I have the power from somebody named shadow Mind and knows about the mission of Alex," informed Adi and murmured, "since those Sith captured us and give us the powers, I come to the realization the thing inside me wants good by stopping something evil,"

"I can make a spell to see how looks like the entity you speak about," said Robert and saw Lambert, "what do you do?"

"Do it later; that is the sign of attack," warned Lambert and shot in the sky with fire, "time to fight,"

Keira made a thunderstorm while Andreea and Robert boosted her powers. Anakin, Kenobi, Maul, and Lambert split up in four sides to take more enemies while Adi, Stefan, Qi'ra, and Rex protected their back. The fight turned fast in the side of heroes because others arrived in the middle of the garden inside the castle and split up again taking down the demons. In the fourth team was Ventress, Barriss, Savage, Nikko, Gekko, Pawa, Vesemir, Ciri, Karina, Georgiana, Vlad, Kira, and Jay who took in the bat cave of Alex that was a gift made by Mary for Alex birthday.

"I don't visit this place for a very long time," said Karina and murmured, "since Alex become the puppet of Sintras' master, nut I hope the things are good now,"

"It seems nobody enters ion this place for a long while," remarked Barriss and studied the cave, "the cave is natural, but you work hard to decorate this,"

"Yeah; I remember when Mary denied using our powers and rely on our human strength," said Georgiana and smiled, "I am glad it worth the effort and loves it as it this,"

"Guys, do you think is safe?" asked Nikko and looked around, "this place is full of demons and they can attack in any moment,"

"We are aware of this, but let's force the note and ready your weapons," shared Gekko and asked, "jay could you yell as loudly you can?"

"Bat trick," realized Jay and shared, "my yell will return if hits something and I can track each sound to know if that is his limit or not,"

"Let's make it," advised Pawa and listened to Jay's yell, "it seems they use camouflage,"

"Not for long," warned Ventress and threw her lightsabers, "we get their attention; time to kill them,"

"Vlad; what are thinking?" asked Ciri and waned him, "the demons make visibly and are ready to attack,"

"I want to scare the demons of Valak," shared Vlad and used sexy jutsu, "look at my dance,"

"Do you realize the demons are beings without emotion," said Vesemir and remarked, "how sick you must be to do that?"

"I don't know to explain why I am seeing Valak in the bikini, but for it has an effect on demons," observed Kira and said, "is the time to get serious,"

Kira made her aura visible while Jack made the aura of an elephant to take his power and strength and entered in the demons throwing them in air. Kira charged the sword with lightning cutting everything in her path. What escaped from I, Ciri teleported alongside Nikko, Gekko, Pawa and killed them in seconds. The others sealed the entries and killed incoming demons. In the last team were Mike, Mary, 2B, Liam, Theo, Alex, Pawa, Geralt, Yennefer, Oehtataf, and Dorian who arrived at the door of the throne room that was protected by the remaining demons. In front of the door, it was the demon who Mary saved him.

"I see you change the sides," noticed Mary and asked, "why do you betray me?"

"Snoke can me offer power and wealth what you never give me," answered Obelisk and shared, "by the way; I forget telling you Calax is waiting for you and Mike to end this,"

"Why do you try so hard taking over the castle if you have known since the start you can't win?" asked Mike and guessed, "maybe you try to test our powers,"

"I don't know what is the purpose, but after the look of Mary is dead already," noticed Oehtataf and shared, "I never understand why the person why you help, turns against you,"

"This is how the beings are designed," said 2B and explained, "during the growth, the beings start developing improvements in his behavior,"

"Why Snoke has something to do with Earth?" asked Mike curious and yelled, "answer, now,"

"I can forget what you have done to me Mary," confessed Obelisk and informed, "you are aware Earth becomes a very important ally for space because of his allies, but when Earth will need help, it will understand space is busy?"

"So, that's why Snoke needs Mundus," concluded Dorian and warned, "maybe do you think the relationships between allies will go to hell, but don't forget the dark and light are in balance,"

"Dorian means they coexist and as long good exists, but will exist too," explained Yennefer and specified, "let's not forget each good it has to face his bad and for sure somebody is the nemesis of Mundus and we will help it,"

"I like reading all the types of books and the nemesis of Mundus is Sparda and his sons Dante and Vergil," informed Alex and shared, "I will be happy to work with them,"

"Let's not forget this and who belongs," advised Liam and showed the staff, "I guess is pretty strong to kill everything with ease,"

"You should better run," advised Theo and said, "maybe the answer you seek is not here and not worth the risk to die like this,"

Obelisk looked at Theo and read his mind and realized he made a big mistake and threw the demons away, opening the door. Mary and Mike entered inside and others remained to kill the demons who attempted to run away. Calax looked at them and confessed the battle supposed to be lost from the start, but he wanted to see how they fight when was about something close to them. He shared his real name was Calyx and transformed into a wicked werewolf and attacked Mary and Mike. Mike attracted the attention of Calax while Mary set the Rakata Mind Trap. After Mary joined in the fight too and weakened Calax while made make him losing more and more powers to get him, but Mike evaded his attacks. Scott with the help of Lucas took control over his body and started pushing Calax from his body. After Calax was in the Rakata Mind trap, Scott fainted and woke up after five minutes and not remembered too much what happened, but was happy because Calax was no longer.


	52. Chapter 47: Where All Began

In the morning everybody woke up and celebrated the defeat of Calax and talked about the mission of Alex. Scott was sad because was the puppet of Calax and harmed his friends putting them in danger. He toyed with food and had constant visions of his death over and over again having gruesome deaths. Scott knew what saw was not his death, but other people who looked like him. Mary and others knew these were secondary effects of possession, but Mike decided to reveal something that he found years ago. He showed them the time tunnel and told Scott might be a chance of stopping Calax.

Scott knew the legend and agreed to take Liam, Theo, Mike, Mary, and Mercer in time to stop Calax. The others went into the council room and used Yennerfer a spell to follow them in their adventure. The group realized the portal must be opened, but not knew how to do that until Scott discovered some unknown words. The words meant: master and padawan. So, Mike and Alex combined their force powers and activated the portal.

All passed towards it in the blinding light and arrived in a weird space that had paths drawn with a line and each path lead to a portal like the one they came from. Everybody, including the one who followed the group, wondered what was that place, but the only person who knew what was and been there was Ahsoka. From the stories of Ahsoka, Ahsara, Mike, and Zady understood the place was the World Between Worlds. Not knowing where to go, they looked around and a weird guy materialized in the front of them. The group pulled all their weapons and prepared to attack, but the being told them to stop because was on their side.

"We should listen to him?" asked Scott and observed, "I don't know who are you or what you are, but I can sense your emotions and you speak the truth,"

"Is that you?" asked Alex surprised and analyzed careful, " I forget to say he comes in my dream and warns me about the danger from my planet and says to chose carefully the contract of my freedom,"

"What else can you tell beside what we do know about Shadow? What is your name?" asked Liam.

"I am Shadow Mind and what interest you are the actions of Shadow who accidentally kill his beloved wife and blamed me," presented Shadow Mind and resumed, "as a punishment trap me into a sphere and traveled in the future to find a way to save May,"

"Why future and what has to do with us?" asked Mike and explained, "the way you say is like happen in the past, but he goes in the future to find a way to revive her,"

"True, but this happens because of a stranger who travel in the past exactly when mourning his beloved wife and he hopes from there to find a way to revive her," answered Shadow Mind, "also, his enemies, my friends, manage to stop him and go to hell to find help from his former enemies who create shadow energy,"

"I wonder what he finds in hell," shared Mary and guessed, "your request has to do with his mission?"

"The former enemies of this boy, but they with the help of Shadow push the experiments far beyond my understanding because they create serious abominations," answered Shadow and resumed, "I forget to say the queen needs your help to help her to reunite her big kingdom,"

"Mary can you show us if he speaks the truth?" asked Theo and murmured, "Jesus; Shadow is desperate if ally with them, but I don't understand why Egypt does not ask for help if the situation is under control,"

"Egypt is far bigger than you imagine and what you see on the map, is actually the reunion of the Legion, Dynasty, and Heralds and the territories that surround Egypt belong to one of their factions," informed Shadow Mind and shared, "sadly, they fight for their interest until a hero managed to rally the factions, especially their leaders,"

"So this is a matter of state for them and wants to resolve the things on their own," concluded Mary and asked, "how strong are the demons who make this Shadow energy?"

"Strong like Valak, but they disappear for a very long time and you have right with your conclusion, but Amanra secretly call the Red Crabs to help her unite it," answered Shadow Mind and resumed, "surprisingly the attack of the Dread Doctors chimeras made them wishing unification, but are some of them who not wish this,"

"For how long happens the crisis with Shadow and why you become more active Adi now, but back in the time, not so much?" asked Mike.

"My friends, Deka from Legion, June from Dynasty, Itu from Heralds, and Marcus from Legion put their differences aside and ally to save the world," answered Shadow Mind and resumed, "they stop Shadow, but this is too much for them, but their alliance is the reason why they want to restore the kingdom,"

"Can you do help us by showing where to go to stop Calax?" asked Scott and pleased, "I want to avenge all of me and show gratitude what Lucas deserves because if he does not fight by my side, I will never be here with them,"

"Follow me, but remember, I can't help you in the fight because I am not here," shared Shadow mind and explained, "I am actually in Egypt in the hands of Shadow and Dread Doctors and this you see is just a projection,"

All looked weird at him and Shadow Mind who lifted his shoulders showing he did not have strength at all to oppose. After this, he took them at the portal they needed to go and saw Lucas possessed who killed Carter and attempted to cut his neck, but Scott jumped through the portal, caught his hand and strangled his hand making Lucas dropping the knife.

"I don't know who are you, but you come too late because you have lost," said Calax and asked,

"what do you think your coming will change?"

"Think twice, Calax," advised Scott and Mary did a spell and freed Calax from the future with his past version, "I will prevent you kill so many people and I am not alone; I am with them,"

"Who are you? Markie? Olivia? What is going on here?" asked stupefied and shared, "I remember Calax put me to chose one of you to kill,"

"Scott takes them out from here, now," yelled Liam and saw Calax in flash and bonds, "this supposes to happen?"

"I don't know who are you, but I am happy to see you here," said Olivia and helped Markie to rise, "God might give you the power to destroy this demon,"

"Come on; the place is crumbling," yelled Markie and said, "why her grows in size?"

"This is his place of power; his birthplace," answered Mary and shared, "if we close the gate; he will disappear forever until we use him to not alter the event from last months,"

"We must split up," advised Alex and looked weird at Mike, "I think we should let Calax alone with Mike and Scott must take those three outside,"

"Why do you say that? Do you think I am afraid of that?" asked Calax and observed, "is a rhomb glowing purple, no more, no less,"

"He is not alone," shared Theo and explained, "since I trust in my extinct and learn how to use my powers; I sense a massive surge of force that comes from somebody who has the force, but a bit different them him,"

"Indeed; I am not alone," said Mike and observed how others looked at him weirdly, "I don't know what is happening, but is bad for you,"

"Let's see how your powers can save you, rat," insulted Calax and looked amazed at Mike's powerful push, "you just push me simple without recharging into a powerful attack,"

Scott, Lucas, Olivia, and Markie left safely from the monastery and Scott starting to tell them what was going on, but Markie and Olivia yelled and showed something behind Scott. The things materialized into Carter and Penelope, but both of them had the perfidy smile of Calax and the red eyes. Scott transformed into a werewolf and roared with power.

"Do you think I am afraid of you, Scott?" asked Carter and explained, "you are just a sanctimonious fool who is afraid of his own shadow, but still, you have the title of true alpha and a beautiful pack and family,"

"You threaten my friends, my family, and my pack; son of a bitch, you will pay for this," snapped Scott and looked at Lucas, "I don't know if Lucas remembers what happened, but I owe my life to him because if not help me, I will never be here,"

"I have some flashbacks from what happens," shared Lucas and informed, "I am glad somebody manages to stop Calax and revenge me with my friends,"

"Is a way to save our friends?" asked Olivia while looked at Calax, "we must stop the game as fast as possible,"

"I have a stupid idea, but it might work," said Markie and shared, "maybe your magic can do the same effect of change of heart from YuGiOh does,"

"I don't know who you have this idea, but first we must beat us and to see if works," said Carter and laughed, "I must admit the girl has right and Scott from here let Carter die to be able to save Lucas life; who will you sacrifice to fix your mistake?"

"You and your power, Calax," answered Scott and smirked, "you from here and from sure their friends are corrupted by your coax and the real you is the one who fights Mike with him now,"

"Over my dead body," threatened Penelope and provoked, "I think is the time to show you what a ruler of hell can do, scamp,"

"Olivia, Markie; I have in the car a big rope," yelled Lucas and advised, "go and take it, now,"

"What about you?" asked Markie and murmured, "this is insanity,"

"Markie, let's go, now," said Olivia panicked and informed, "Calax will not give up so easily and maybe we will take the life of our friends back; not to mention Scott if I remember well is with him and Lucas knows to fight,"

"I will take care of him," said Scott and saw how left, "time to show who is the boss here,"

"That will not happen," snapped Carter and ran towards Scott and Lucas, "not now, not ever,"

Scott roared with power and pushed Penelope and Carter backward, but they got up quick. Lucas looked at Scott and said since a child wished to be a werewolf and knew what a werewolf can do and what meant being a werewolf. He whispered he would attack first and to trust him because had a plan. Scott growled once more and ran behind Lucas to take Penelope and Carter by surprise with fast attacks. They both synchronized the attacks and defended each other from incoming blows. At first, the strategy worked well, but Lucas looked terrified because not expected to see them cartooning. Scott made a few steps back like Lucas, hit him slowly in the arm and smiled at him. At the foot of Lucas appeared a wooden box and looked amazed. Scott said to trust him and threw Lucas above him while he dropped the content from the box that was mountain ash. Both were trapped inside and Scott helped Lucas to get up. Markie and Olivia came with the rope and Lucas tied at the end of the rope his boomerang that was in the car and hit Carter and Penelope in the head letting them unconsciously because of the mountain ash limited their powers. Lucas, Markie, and Olivia tied them while Scott called Mary to tell her about the plan.

"Guys, I think some of you hear all the conversation with Scott," said Mary and informed, "I can do what Scott says, but we need catching all the coaxes of Calax who are roaming here and protect this place,"

"I hear everything and we should not look too far from us," said Alex and showed, "those are the guys who we are looking for,"

"You will not destroy me; you will not save them," yelled Brad and explained, "you can't change what I have done; you have lost,"

"We can change and you know who are our allies," informed Liam and added, "also, you can do everything do you want and to happen that, you need to have faith,"

"Are you aware you can destroy the altar that contains my power?" asked Tyson and shared, "I don't care about consequences as long I fulfill my purpose, but saving those people will not happen,"

"Are you aware we can destroy you once and for all including this place?" asked Theo and showed the staff, "don't underestimate the power because you will regret,"

"You destroy me; the result will be the same fools," said a priest and explained, "the place where Mundus is untouched by the time and space; once is free, always will be free until somebody goes in his dimension and imprison him,"

"Don't be so happy about this because are people out there who will be able to destroy Mundus," advised Mary and resumed, "when the time will come, we will be by their side and tell Snoke can handle alone his invaders,"

"I will tell him that if I will have the chance, but you win a fight, but not the war," promised Ronald and looked up, "this is my home and I will not allow to that Jedi destroy it,"

"That Jedi is my master, bitch," said Alex and murmured, "why he must have all the cool powers?"

"Maybe in the close future, you will do the same," said Liam and put the staff in attack position, "remember, we must to not kill them, just let them unconscious,"

"We know that already, Liam," informed Theo and saw, "we have a gift from our friends; mountain ash to trap them,"

All the enemies started to display a powerful aura and Mary said the summoning place of Calax empowered them. Mary made a spell and teleported Liam above the summoning place and gave him a device that created an electromagnetic field to weaken the magic that protected the summoning place. Liam looked at the device to strengthen the telluric currents that destroyed the protection while others fought with friends of Lucas possessed by Calax. In less than two minutes the protection disappeared and Liam plunged the staff destroying the summoning place weakening Calax at the same time. Alex cut the priest and pulled the remaining three in one place and looked at Mary how made the spell. The spell worked and they came to lime without knowing what happened and took them outside the church. Alex saw Mike and said must hold Calax busy until Penelope and Carter were saved too because it would kill him, they would go forever too.

"This is your end," said Mike and advised, "maybe my boost is gone, but you are doomed and must surrender because I will not give a merciful death,"

"That's not the Jedi way, boy," said Calax and murmured, "damn, I don't know in which category shall put you because you change from grey Jedi to Jedi and vice versa,"

"In less than two minutes you will be no more," said Alex and showed the spell, "let's kill him with a combo force power,"

"The finish in less than thirty seconds, Calax," informed Mike and advised, "say your players,"

"No," yelled Calax.

Alex and Mike combined telekinesis, force lighting, and force pyro and created a massive wolf that hit Calax destroying him. The church started to crumble and they jumped from a window from the top of the church and went to others. Lucas promised would make a movie about this and Scott pointed to who to go. When they wondered how they would leave from the past, Shadow Mind opened a portal and before to leave, our heroes looked at Lucas and his friends telling to them to come at Castle Bran in Romania at the date wrote in the message. On the way to the portal, Shadow Mind applauded them and said to stop because needing to tell them something about the importance of Lucas in their mission in Egypt.

"I guess all of you have some headaches and memories that you never live before," said Shadow Mind and resumed, "that means your work is a success and Calax will not bother us for a very long time,"

"I am glad we save them and wonder if they are at the Bran castle," said Scott and asked, "do you have something to tell us?"

"Dad of Lucas is a former Legionary who join Dynasty, the Legionaries contact Isaac from the Red Crabs with the intermedium of Amanara and Alex work for the Heralds," shared Shadow Mind and said, "for this, you will be our prime contacts with them,"

"That's good news to hear and I feel a bit foolish because I don't listen to you, Mike," informed Mary and explained, "there are many people out there who need help and the one who can help is too lazy to arrive where need to be,"

"Good to hear that and one more person will take care of you, Mike," said Alex and informed, "as much I hate to say this; I must be on my own because I have some problems regarding my past and I run for a very long time from there, but I will not run anymore or who I am and how I look like,"

"What do you talk about?" asked Liam and warned, "I understand perfectly what you say, but if you want to resolve on your own, that not means to push away your friends,"

"I guess you find your parents in the way how you say and I understand perfectly, but Liam has right," realized Mike and informed, "at least let us help you or tell us what is your next move to achieve your goal sooner,"

"In case you will do that by yourself, try judging your parents for the way how you look like.

Because you don't know all the pieces of the puzzle," advised Theo and explained, "I always despise my father until I find the truth who I am and what role I have,"

Alex looked at Theo and smiled at him. The group arrived back in the Bran castle after five minutes and Shadow minds disappeared. The mission affected and in the time when Scott's pack was in Italy, they here on holiday whole time and during the time spent in Romania, they made a new smuggling route of the Red Crabs. After a day, all went to Egypt at the request of Queen Amanra because of the worse situation.


	53. Chapter 48: The Kingdom Of Sand

Scott's pack and their friends went to Egypt's capital, Cairo, to help queen Amanra to fulfill her dream that was uniting all three factions who were Legionary, Dynasty, and the Heralds. She discovered with the help of the archeologists' piece of evidence she fulfilled just a part of her promise. She promised to reunite all the factions as one, but sadly remained some areas loyal to their faction and not joined the kingdom. Amanra profited a lot from helping their friends from the future because went in the future and saw she built the foundation of Egypt, but wasn't happy just with that. As a result, she contacted the factions and attempted to reunite them, but all the attempts failed until Egypt began to be attacked by Shadow. The first assault gathered three leaders who belonged from different factions, but rallied to beat Shadow on their own. After they had succeeded to stop Shadow, Shadow didn't give up easily and went in hell where found Dread Doctors who promised if would release them, would bring May to life. Shadow freed them and starting performing their experiments, this time using Shadow Energy and the mythical creatures of Egypt to find the perfect formula for May revival. The mythical creatures went rogue and wreaked havoc in their fight, forcing the sides not only to fulfill Amanra wish, but asking help from outside their territory; a thing they didn't do before this event.

Queen Amanra made a meeting where the leaders of the factions alongside the leaders and some helpers who discussed the urgent matter about stopping Shadow and the Dread Doctors from creating such anomalies. At the meeting were present Setna, Theris, Lucas, Alex, Isaac, Deka, June, Itu, Marcus, Shadow Mind, and Bolo.

"What else mustn't we know about our enemies? Have you fought with them? Seen them personally or were just suppositions?" asked Marcus consecutively and explained, "are few proofs to establish so fast who is guilty of this,"

"The people from this book exist like their experiments and I agree is hard to believe, but I don't agree with running from the truth," warned Amanra and said, "the boy, from the Red Crabs, can confirm you and show how many proofs as you want, but don't forget they developed their experiments to the point where resurrect La Bête,"

"Look how much do you want; everything you see in this file, they are responsible for it," advised Isaac and showed the folder, "this is how they look like and I and my friends fight against them; they too because of Kronos who take them in hell to create chimera banelings and see their creations too,"

"As far as we know, they remain trapped in hell, but Shadow free them for helping him taking his revenge and resurrect Mary," shared Theris and murmured, "we must stop them as fast as possible because in a few days a prophecy will happen and Scorpion King will gather his army of Anubites,

" I am aware we have other important matters to discuss, but it has right," said Bolo and warned, "from yesterday I use my powers to see how the things will go, but each time I look and I change something, everything it happens all the same as somebody is toying with the time,"

"I accompanied Bolo and saw what he did," confessed Lucas and shared, "Bolo used the special room for alternatives timelines and no matter what he did, Bolo can't figure out who was responsible for and the Anubites wreak havoc everything around here, space, and a world tight with a destroyed Earth in future,"

"The world you speak about is the Old World which is a possible future or a failed chance to save Earth from destruction; a remember for doing the things better," said Shadow Mind and confessed, "what do you see is a projection, but profiting from Shadow powers, I can tell you is Snoke behind this,"

"Who is this Snoke?" asked June and shared, "wait, is that Snoke who caused problems in Romania?"

"Yes, that is him, but it's hard to remember having any involvement because they use a portal and alter the time preventing Calax killing Lucas and others," confirmed Setna and informed, "I must show you what catch the cameras last night when everybody hears that horrifying howl,"

"What is that?" asked Deka and observed, "he transforms in human and is in Shadow form,"

"If I have right, that is La Bête, commonly known as the Beast of Gevaudan," said Alex and guessed, "do you think Shadow will stop if we resurrect May?"

Everybody looked at Alex and decided to contact Caranthir who stayed with Falka, Imlerith, Eredin, Yennefer, Triss, Geralt, Ciri, Vesemir, Eskel, Keira, Lambert, Regis, and Avallach. Caranthir read the question from all to hear and received one more message about the army of Scorpion King. He messaged Caranthir back saying would be the first who would find the answer. After a second, Caranthir received a message and said May had Shadow Energy too because the demons made her an assassin.

"Before to start the discussion I think we must settle a few things about this," said Avallach and concluded, "so, we know Shadow is responsible for the coming of the Shadow Energy on Earth and in an act of rage, Shadow kill May and blame Shadow Mind for this because some creatures attacked them,"

"From there start the ideology because all the factions have an interest in Shadow Mind; kill, protect, or use," resumed Keira and asked, "do you know an idea how to revive May?"

"Normally yes, but, I don't know how much influence has Shadow Energy over the Elder Blood taking into consideration the fact May's grave is in a remote area on an island that is in the Shadow territories," informed Eredin and specified, "I don't know what those monsters do or change, but we must do before them,"

"For sure we must revive her as fast as possible, but in our time and not prevent her from dying because many things go to hell," said Ciri and shared, "from the stories I hear, Shadow is just a desperate man who goes on bad ways just because the person who loves,"

"We are aware of that, but that doesn't mean you can do destruction or causing a huge war," informed Imlerith and murmured, "I am aware we are not the best example to give, but I guess you understand the idea,"

"We understand, but let's assume the White Frost takes control over the Earth," said Vesemir and asked curiously," what happens with the dimension tight by it?"

"All will have the same effect because are connected," answered Caranthir and observed, "here goes how you believe is more plausible because we speak about spiritualism and religion,"

"The question is, who must believe in this," said Lambert and asked, "the person who performs the ritual or the person, who you perform?"

"The one who makes the ritual, but are other ways to revive a dead person," said Triss and shared, "we maybe use the Old Religion and the job is done without so many discussions,"

"No, is a terrible idea, trust me," said Yennefer and explained, "the idea is good, but to do that we must sacrifice somebody with the same level of power as the deceased one,"

"Not to mention, who knows how many people are willing to kill our enemies to achieve their goal," said Geralt and confessed, "sorry to practitioners, but some ways must go and never return,"

"Let's say we can use the Mord'Sith or other methods," assumed Regis and continued, "do you think Shadow will accept and understand? Go into an anger rampage as happen with Padme because Anakin believed Kenobi turn against him?"

"Everything is possible, sadly," murmured Eskel and shared, "let's hope Shadow will be more reasonable than Anakin and will understand the situation,"

"Still, we have other things to do because, in less than a few days, we must attend at a summit for the reunion of the factions and some people not wish this," remembered Falka to the rest, "at the meeting will attend our friends from our long past and they will arrive soon; also, DHS, FBI, Red Crabs want this reunion,"

With the occasion of the summit came in Egypt Olivia Dylan, Catherine, Tess, JT, Chris, Amalia, Aaron and Vincent where met Allison. Allison waited for them at the airport and after five minutes they arrived. In the car to the way of the base, they discussed the security of the summit, Dread Doctors, and how much the factions wanted to ally.

"Sorry If I intervene between the relationship of father-daughter, but I want to know how things work and if Scott is fine," said Olivia and shared, "I never hear about you and others since you go to Romania,"

"Everything returns to normal because we save Scott and prevent Calax from killing those people in the first place, but he succeeds to free a powerful demon," confessed Allison and informed, "his name is Mundus and is known as the ancient, but the good part, it has his enemies who are our new friends,"

"Sons of Sparda," said Amalia and explained, "if I have right, is the most powerful demon and rule after Zerstorer and a lesser one, but his reign come to an end because of his general Sparda, who betrayed him for protecting humans,"

"This is not all; Isaac tells me we have to deal with a fucking alien from unknown regions called Snoke and is more powerful than Sidious," said Chris and resumed, "his goal is cause problems on Earth because Earth becomes a powerful ally to the rest of the space,"

"Hard to believe this," murmured JT and shared, "with our technology development, seems ineligible to happen such thing,"

"JT, here is not about technology," said Tess and resumed, "here is about what relationships we have developed fighting with diverse enemies who become most of them our dear friends and at the same time the protectors of Earth,"

"More and more we involve; we have higher chances to align more people to our cause," explained Catherine and asked, is anybody afraid of the possible deity attack?"

"I don't know if Atilla speaks the truth, but we will be ready for this in case something like that will happen," assured Vincent and kissed Catherine and asked, "what else do you know about the security system and surveillance?"

"Everything is prepared for the event of tomorrow because we have support with equipment from Earth, and space beside of ours," said Aaron and shared, "in case of an imminent attack of Shadow, the troops are ready for attack and defense; JT you should look at this because are the test of some dead creatures,"

JT looked at the tests and was amazed by the result of the Dread Doctors creations improved a lot from what he saw since the Dread Doctors attacked New York in their desperate attempt to create new chimeras to defeat Devout. He realized the new chimeras strictly creating by beings was far stranger than older chimeras and more stable. JT explained to them the new result and sent the results to the ship where was Arkantos. Arkantos was on the cruiser ship with Kastor, Ajax, Chiron, Reginleif, Folstag, Eitri, Brokk, and Thor.

"I received from JT the tests made on the mythical creatures from Egypt and they are horrifying," said Arkantos and resumed, "we must help Amanra to rally as much as possible because if the army of Scorpion king will get in the possession of Dread Doctors will be chaos and destruction,"

"Theris can't do anything to stop them?" asked Eitri stupefied, "I understand Anubis make a pact with Scorpion King, but that doesn't mean he must allow mass destruction and for sure Theris never wish to fight against his kind,"

"Theris change his way and make his trustiest servants change as him and fight for good," informed Ajax and murmured, "I am frightened we must face the gods we have serve them and believe they are by our side, but they just pee on us from behind,"

"I think we never discuss this in such circumstances, but sadly is the truth and the gods consider you just fool lurking around when you are true warriors," confessed Thor and assured, "with the passing of time the gods change their opinion over humans and as I are willing to fight by your side,"

"With the occasion seeing the archives around the world I come to the realization the religion is one, but seeing from different sides," shared Chiron and resumed, "the thing what I want to highlight is the same thing happen with spiritualism; I mean the prophesized Ragnarock is just in Norse, but will happen everywhere,"

"How do you reach to this conclusion, Chiron?" asked Kastor and saw Reginleif, "I guess you have the answer too, say it if you wish,"

"Guess what nobody has seen in the Old World?" asked Reginleif and answered, "gods; since I find about Miles and the Old World, I go to check and I discover notes and with the help of experts I discover the gods are one of the causes of the nuclear war,"

"Reginleif wants to say the Old World is not a dimension of Earth, but an Earth from future which might be possible if we don't stop the gods or demons," said Folstag and showed, "these are the things we manage to gather,"

All looked at the notes and understood the people received a second chance by living once more the events. Looking carefully, they realized somebody planted the notes there knowing would be taken by somebody. The object that caught their attention was a broken mirror. While they traveled, Thor made a list with possible gods who would fight against them. In that time, they discussed things about Amanra plan of reunion and decided to find and help other people to unite as people from Egypt did. In the meantime, Scott's pack analyzed the data from the moon base because Mary followed each of discussion. All agreed to stop following the others and decided to speak about the broken mirror. Scott's pack said to Mary on short what involvement had Gaunter O'Dimm with the mission from other planets.

"I never have the chance to meet him, but from what I understand to you and knowing what might happen in the close future I don't see his intentions such bad," said Mary and explained, "indeed, you are not humans at all, but with training and passion a human can turn in something powerful,"

"Do you suggest Gaunter O'Dimm is not so bad as we believe?" asked Stiles and murmured, "maybe you have right known all these events now, but the purpose can't excuse the modalities to fix the things,"

"We all agree with that, but if we have a second chance, let's not waste it," said Mike and looked around, "this is the first time when I come to Egypt and we must solve many things,"

"The most important is the reunion of the kingdom and be careful how the things go because somebody might kill the Scorpion King," warned Malia and confessed, "quite surprised to see Anubis doesn't involve in this,"

"From what I can translate, Scorpion King has control over his army," said Lydia and shared, "the army it speaks about here respond directly to him and not to Theris or anybody else,"

"I wonder whose side is Anubis in this conflict," said Liam and shared, "I hope he doesn't pick a side in the future war and is more of disinterest here,"

"Also, he acts like that because respect his pact with Scorpion King or maybe wants to teach us a lesson because of the monstrosities made by Dread Doctors," guessed Scott and resumed, "everything is possible and we shall not jump into conclusions,"

"Agree," said Theo and asked, "why Jay is so thoughtful?"

"My sister wants to marry that Kitsune and I don't know if I let her or not," answered Jay and explained, "Is a good guy, but not fully the taste of my little sister,"

"What do you have with Kitsune?" asked Kira amused and shared, "you are in love with a Kitsune and don't matter what you feel because they love each other for a long time and are compatible; she is big enough to decide on her own what is good and bad,"

"Guys, look what I find on the internet regarding the Scorpion king," yelled Nikko and shared, "Scorpion King appear the last time in the year 1933 and according to these, the bracelet can resurrect his army and the staff is the only weapon that can kill him,"

"Where do you find these?" asked Pawa and said, "the info might be fake, but I think is worth the risk to check to have a real start,"

"Let's contact Amanra to tell what we find, and the experts from Egypt shall tell us if the info is real or not because is quite contradictory," said Gekko and explained, "here says the army of Anubis rise in every 5,000 years "murmured Zady and informed, "before to start the meeting, I meet Theris and he shows me signs of the appearance of the Scorpion King army,"

"Do you suggest somebody took the bracelet and Theris like other experts is unaware all the incomplete info?" asked Ahsara and guessed, "I guess Anubis doesn't care what happens to his toys and let everybody play with them or this is a test for Theris to take control over all the Anubites,"

Mary used a magic spell and interrupted the discussion of Amanra and the rest exactly when Theris presented more evidence about the army of Scorpion King. She showed what discovered on the Internet and the experts looked carefully at the tablet and noticed somebody cut from it. Theris said this was how found it and never observed the missing part; also, never received a message from Anubis regarding defeating Scorpion King and taking control of his army. Not passed long until Liam noticed the margin was perfectly cut straight and browner in coloration where was cut than other sides. After the precision of the cut and how appeared two pieces of glass in the place where was the tablet, they realized somebody cut with an object what generated heat and the object was a lightsaber.


	54. Chapter 49: Matters of State

A new day began and everybody arrived in Egypt at the request of Amanra. The discussion started sooner than expected because the people saw how near the Valley of Kings a massive army of mythical creatures infused with Shadow Energy waited for the orders to attack. Also, another main reason was the knowledge somebody wanted the army of the Scorpion King for himself. The factions gathered and Amanra explained to them how they can be powerful if stay side by side, united. She took springs and showed more they were, harder was to break. Knowing about the imminent attack and how a small group from each faction ruled by Deka, Itu, June, Marcus, and their allies not only worked together, but managed to stop Shadow, everybody decided to bury the scythe of war and solve the problem as mature the meeting. During the discussion, heroes scouted the area because of FBI and other services discovered in our days lived some of the Kemsyt followers who would not stop at anything from destroying the alliance of the factions. Meanwhile, Ahsara, Zady, Ahsoka, Lux, Qi'ra, Savage, Maul, Anakin, Kenobi, Ventress, Barriss, Rex, Luke, and Leia scouted the area looking from everything that seemed unusual and discussed who wanted to the army of Scorpion King.

"We do not have better to do than discussing anomalies in our territory; what do you think about the situation with the lightsaber?" asked Ventress and desired, "I want to understand clearly why a lightsaber is responsible for this,"

"Somebody for Tatooine will better explain the phenomenon because both planets are similar," advised Barriss and looked at Anakin, "also, I think the sand turned in the glass is not a mistake to be there; how do you make the glass anyway?"

"You put the sand into a special oven where the temperature reaches 1,000 Celsius degrees and after that, you put in in a cold place," answered Kenobi and resumed, "after this polish, put into over, polish, and in the end, give the form you need,"

"Aunt Beru always has a saying," said Luke and shared, "don't stay during the night in the desert because of the stones crack because of the cold,"

"Who is in the area as we speak?" asked Anakin and explained, "this happens somewhere during the night if I understand what Luke and Kenobi meant,"

"I am in the area and the explication is plausible," said Qi'ra and looked around, "sadly, I don't see a camera, but I can determine who is responsible for this by examining the cut and the marks around it,"

"I never believed your obsession would ever help somebody," murmured Maul and shared, "we must recreate the area before Theris take the tablet,"

"How this will help us to discover who steal it?" asked Savage and confessed, "I don't understand how this might work, sorry,"

"Savage, everybody has his pattern and his slash," answered Ahsara and asked, "do you think this has to do with Snoke?"

"After everything happen, this is one of the main possibilities," answered Zady and smirked saying, "you don't know how Sith mighty might fall when they ally with tribal or pirates,"

"Oh, you speak about Maul after the way he looks at you, but to make a crime empire, you start from down," remarked Lux and hoped, "I hope you do not take as an insult this,"

"No matter how powerful is Snoke, he allies with everybody familiar with the problem or sent incompetents just to cause problems," shared Leia and resumed, "sadly, nobody from the New Republic takes me in consideration until something evil will happen, but will be too late to react,"

Everybody heard what Leia said and decided to let the next shift to take their job while they attempted seeing who steal the half of the tablet because Qi'ra had many slashes and hoped to discover a match in the database. While the others assisted at the experiments, the heroes from the past with their troops scouted the area to be sure nobody would attack them by surprise while the meeting was happening. The first team was made of 9S, 2B, Arthur, Gwen, Cara, Leo, Gwaine, Mythian, and Elyan, Leon, A2. They took a balloon and flew to the city from above. Additionally, they took some trained eagles to help them searching the areas better.

"My dear, why are so frustrated your love is traveling with us," asked Cara and smiled at Gwaine and Mythian, "I am aware she is a queen, but knows to fight and protect herself like Gwen,"

"See?" asked Mythian and resumed, "she believes in my powers and not to mention you are here to look for me, but the training with you rise my skills to the next level,"

"Fine, from today you will come where I go when is about a battle or something like this, but this time the mission is different," confessed Gwen and shared, "we must scout the area and fight with possible enemies who threaten the future kingdom of Amanra or the craziness of Dread Doctors,"

"Speaking about Dread Doctors, do you know their motives why are creating such monstrosities?" asked 9S and shared, "for your knowledge, I am a support unit and very inquisitive; that's why I ask so many questions than 2B and A2,"

"Good to keep that in mind; regarding the question, the probable answer is the necessity," answered Leo and explained, "back in the time, they attempt to revive La Bête and now they do everything possible to resurrect May,"

"Still, they do receive something, but to do that since the middle of century eighteenth our days, is insanity," said A2 and resumed, "beside of that, to perform such type of experiments in those times are unimaginable,"

"A2, that happens when you believe in supernatural and you are a scientist," explained Gwen and shared, "you end up combining them and the result is something that comes from yours deepens nightmares you never wish to have,"

"How do you feel now when you find the truth?" asked Elyan curios and explained, "I understand you come from the Old World, but you never cross a line to explore what's beyond the territories destroyed once a long ago by the demons,"

"Broken, desolated, and at first without a reason to fight because what you swore to protect never exists," answered 2B and added, "also, I understand why everybody lies regarding this problem because our true designation is to keep robots busy to never pass the line by curiosity,"

"In the end, your mission is not in vain as you believe," said Arthur and asked, "Leon, the eagles are coming and sadly, you are the only one from us who decide to learn about IT,"

"Yes, yes, I will look at each camera and put over the laptop the record," said Leon and confessed, "in case something destroyed the cameras, Gwen can use magic to see what caused the destruction,"

Leon uploaded the result in pc and observed the laptop started behaving weirdly and the record in some places was full of fleas and could not see anything for ten minutes until left the respective area. They realized something from there perturbed the signal and sent the result to DHS, FBI, or others. The second team was made of Merlin, Freya, Richard, Kahlan, Denna, Percival, Rahl, Dennee, Panis, and Carraticus. They checked an address received from Theris because the guy was a collector and found the bracelet. He said would come in person to deliver it, but never came. When arrived at the address, saw the door open and decided to enter. They found the guy dead and cut in four. When they took a better look, they some he had claws marks and signs of torture.

"I called the others to tell them what we find," said Arthur and murmured, "I hope the wounds with the claws are provoked after death,"

"I can't resurrect him and neither Sisters of the Dark to bring in another body," said Denna and showed, "those marks represent a seal or something that never allows the soul to be summoned; also, cut in half and you can't reconstruct his body too,"

"No pointy to search for the bracelet because is gone," confessed Panis and looked around, "cameras or something to see we don't have and the house is full of magical objects that can't allow any spell of vision,"

"Guys, you realize I can transform into a Bastet and for sure I am familiar with any claw marks, but these don't belong to a species," shared Freya and explained, "the claws are unnatural and if you look at the pattern, the responsible never meant to show the cloths,"

"You speak the truth even you speak on supposition," informed Kahlan and resumed, "someone desperately wishes to have the army of Scorpion King and does everything possible to get it,"

"We can say already to the staff bye-bye," said Richard and explained, "who made this or steal the other half of the tablet will take the staff too because is the only weapon that can kill him,"

"What about a lightsaber?" asked Merlin and explained, "on Earth are not materials to be unable to be cut by a lightsaber,"

"Indeed, Merlin, but not everybody can maneuver a lightsaber," shared Percival and resumed, "the lightsaber is a dangerous weapon and the enemy can kill you into a second,"

"The simple thing the enemy does is to take the possible ways to defeat the enemy," said Rahl and resumed, "the body must be sent for tests because is a chance to figure out if is the same person or a possible ally,"

The authorities come," said Dennee and advised, "let's tell them to not touch or move the body until Qi'ra and the rest come,"

The authorities came and discussed with the group. They understood the situation and stayed until Qi'ra took some pictures. After this, she left with the group and let the authorities to do their job. The third team was made from Shota, Zedd, Nicci, Lancelot, Verna, Alator, Annalina, Mordred, Kara, Serena, Cenred, Morgana, and Morgause. They went to the museum from Cairo because read an old newspaper about the attack of Anubis army and how the Medjai stopped them. Somebody passed by observed their interest in Medjai culture.

"Hello, my name is Adom Bay and my father Ardeth Bay died recently of old age; I can help you?" asked Adom and informed, "I see you look for ten minutes at the culture of the Medjai and their job to stop unholy mummies to come back from dead as it happens with Imhotep,"

"I think you know already who we are and what do we want to do," said Serena and informed, "in case you don't know somebody attempts to get control over the army of Anubis and steal the tablet with the bracelet,"

"I think you must add the destroyed staff," murmured Adom and shared, "somebody the last night infiltrates in our vault and destroy the staff with explosive that none of us see it before,"

"Can you show us the record?" asked Lancelot and explained, "it is true we are from the past and come to help Amanra reunite the factions, but we become quite familiar with the technology from these days; we can slowly if the explosive from here is from here or not,"

"Come with me to see with your eyes the place and I will show the record too," advised Adom and looked at them, "what do you see here are the training grounds of the secret society of the Medjai and we are aware of what has happened since the beginning of Egypt, but focus always on our slice of pizza,"

"Immortals, you can't be, but if I have right, the job is passed from a generation to another," remarked Cenred and asked curiously, "you know who are we?"

"Of course, you fight against the Keeper and the Titans for saving the Earth and ally with Amanra and her friends," answered Adom and resumed, "on top of that, we know Egypt is the result of the hard work, but the incomplete job of Amanra and her father who comes from Nubia, but as I say,"

"Everybody has his slice of pizza," completed Nicci and asked, "I hate when the people are so indifferent the things around them, but in such a situation, with Shadow, nobody can blame you:: why does nobody know about the tablet, bracelet, and staff?"

"To never happen again, Medjai reunite and decide to split the objects to not be easy finding; to be more effective, we throw little seeds to the people about what happened," said Adom and murmured, "the plan worked almost 100 years and work further if not somebody from other planets doesn't interfere,"

"Do you know who is responsible for this? At least somebody who does their bidding?" asked Zedd consecutively and shared, "from the preliminary results we know are two people responsible,"

"We don't know anything regarding the master or the lackeys, but we know many people try to get the army of Anubis and no matter how skilled they are, none of them manage to complete the most a quarter from the entire quest before to be caught,"

"So, you have eyes and ears in every place," concluded Shota and resumed, "you have a huge advantage because people know about your existence, but none knows what is your business,"

"Exactly, but these two succeed to pass every mechanism we have and even infiltrate here without nobody notices them including best cameras, us, the trained eagles who see the prey from a huge distance," murmured Adom and showed the cameras, "nobody hacks them,"

"Where was the tablet hidden?" asked Morgana and shared, "as far I know Theris says he finds the tablet thrown in the desert cut already,"

"The tablet is at the pyramid of Cheops in a secret vault of the Medjai and only a few know the configuration to unlock the vault or how avoid the traps," answered Adom and resumed, "we put them swear an oath and the polygraph test show them it speaks the truth and neither Theris or others know the location,"

"At a polygraph, you can lie, but you cannot lie a confessor," said Morgause and informed, "Nicci and Serena are Confessors and can determine for sure if they lie or not; why break the oath and tell us about the bracelet?"

"We swear an oath to never tell to the people about our secret cult and something like this never happens," answered Adom and shared, "seeing and knowing about the force, a Sith more likely is after the army of Anubis,"

"Do you agree with our walking polygraphs to test your people?" asked Kara and said, "somebody happens and we must find as fast as possible,"

"You are my guests," said Adom and informed, "follow me and do your best because if I don't resolve this, my dad revives and dies again,"

"Adom, you don't need to blame yourself for what happens," advised Verna and explained, "exist some unnatural forces who fight against us and they want to destabilize the Earth as much as possible,"

"I am aware of this," murmured Adom and showed, "these are the people; resolve the case,"

"Let's split them up and interrogate them," advised Alator and resumed, "if indeed the guy from space responsible for this, we must take in consideration everything to the smallest feeling in case if somebody uses the mind trick on him,"

"This is one of the many reasons why I believe somebody with the force is responsible for this," said Adom and resumed, "let's hope we can find a clue together,"

"Let's check the first the cameras," advised Annalina and explained, "I have an idea, but I will tell you after we see the records once,"

"We don't find anything unusual, but if you say, let's look again," confessed Adom and observed, "do you know what wants to show us?"

Adom looked at Morgana and she said the magic is an illusion. After that she explained everything was an illusion and as a wizard can do a spell, a force user can do the same using the force. Also, she mentioned Ahsoka thought Mike and other Jedi to make the people seeing what they wanted to see. Everybody decided to free their mind, saw the record, but to focus on something else. With this trick, they saw how three different Medjai destroyed or stole the things. When interrogated, never recalled such event, but Annalina and Serena knew they spoke the truth and sensed a conflict inside them because something deep in their mind knew they stole or destroyed being put by somebody. Adom thanked them because resolving the mystery and the group left from the Medjai base and send to Amanra what they discovered.


	55. Chapter 50: Secrets Of The Sand

The meeting of Amanra worked perfectly because of the pictures sent from balloon collected by the trained eagles. With the help of strong magic, they discovered what happened there and how many troops Dread Doctors had for the attack. This made the factions thinking twice and decided finally to let the past behind and join in the new era. The states didn't give more territory to Egypt, but offered double citizenship of all the people who were in the factions. During the night Theris had a vision and decided to go to the temple of Anubis because was calling him. He took with him Arkantos, Amanra, Setna, and Kastor to be the witnesses in the discussion with Anubis. When all prayed at the temple of Anubis, a cloud appeared and teleported them at him. Anubis looked at him because said to come alone, but understood the situation.

"Can you tell me what game are you playing, Anubis?" asked Theris and explained, "Egypt in chaos and the army of Scorpion King is ready to rise once more and some people have other intentions which are very bad,"

"You already know who we are and from we come from," said Anubis and confessed, "I know soon the Ragnarock will unleash and my intention is to let all my army to you, Theris; I am aware this happens in a very bad moment, but if you are unable to fix this, are you ready to prevent the disaster from the Old World?"

"What do you want Theris to achieve?" asked Amanra and said, "don't say you want Theris to beat the Scorpion King and take his army,"

"This is what I want to happen, but are some scrubs like Dread Doctors and Snoke who sent his lackeys to do his job,"

"Do you know who are they?" asked Setna and guessed, "I guess you will tell us who are they, besides they are two Sith,"

"I know who are they, but if my visions are true, I will not tell you because these two are not fools to work solely for Snoke, but instead work for r themselves," answered Anubis and informed, "these two are very powerful and will be a perfect challenge for all of you and what comes ahead in the close future,"

"How much damage can do?" asked Kastor and murmured, "if your plans are so grand at least tell us how bigger will be the blow,"

"The enslavement of entire Earth and with it the possible leading of the space," informed Anubis and shared, "If you can't beat this challenge you can't stop what was coming; not to mention you come so far and is such a shame to stop now,"

"If we do this, what we will achieve?" asked Arkantos curious, "I think we will need the help of our allies,"

"The control of my army who will answer solely to Theris," answered Anubis and resumed, "actually, is an easy way to tell you who are they and what the game it is before the situation get so serious, but I will destroy all my army to not fall in wrong hands,"

"What is this?" asked Theris and looked at the object, I think I see something like this before, "

"You are free to go and in case you accept the challenge, contact me with this," answered Anubis and yelled, "now go,"

"Castaway like dogs," murmured Amanra and advised, "let's return to others and tell them what happen and I think we must accept the challenging matter how hard will be,"

"I am happy at least Anubis is sincere with us and give us a chance to prove we are far stronger than we are thought," confessed Setna and observed, "somebody followed us using that crow, but only Anubis can allow to the praying person to come in his dimension,"

They didn't bother destroying at first to destroy it, but Theris threw his fireballs destroying it. When fall, he went to check and realized the Dread Doctors modified it. Also, saw some signs of life and Setna used his magic to heal the being. After this took it to the camp where analyzed it and discovered the Dread Doctors modified the formula making far stronger and stable. In the meantime, Shadow was with the Dread Doctors and La Bête and saw what his enemies did with the help of the crow.

"I pulled you out from hell and create an army for you," said Shadow and asked, "are you sure May will live?"

"Look at me," said La Bête and explained, "the formula works perfectly, but need some modifications because of the demonic energy that comes from hell,"

"Once we receive the perfect formula by creating a perfect chimera between shadow being and one of our previous creations, Mary will live," said the Ophthalmologist and resumed, "if you have a little patience, soon she will live,"

"Which Shadow Being you will use?" asked Shadow and shared, "I wonder how much time will pass until you will find the perfect subject too,"

"We already have the perfect subject, but is far more powerful than we thought and this makes the situation a bit harder," informed Pathologist and showed the sphere, "Shadow Mind is compatible with both, but we need to improve our serum to be equal with the demonic energy from hell,"

"Do you hear the next saying?" asked the Surgeon and recited, "one stone for two birds; you will recover at the same time May, but your enemy, Shadow Mind, will be destroyed,"

"I can't wait to see this with my own eyes," said Shadow and shared, "soon, my love will live again and we will continue the happy life that we lose it because of Shadow Mind,"

Shadow looked at the sphere and somewhere deep inside heard the voice of May who told him that was not the right way. He did not consider it because knowing Shadow Mind would do his best to prevent the Dread Doctors unleashing massive chaos. The time passed and Theris, Setna, Kastor, and Arkantos told the rest what discussed with Anubis and decided to accept his trial. Without to know was present a spy of Monroe and send to her in real-time what everything happened there. Scott passed by and sensed how the pulse of the guy increased drastically and noticed the guy had a hidden camera. Scott noticed that because Liam had to give an examine a year ago, not learned, Flinstock caught him with the camera and Scott convinced him to let give the exam once more without punishment for copying. Scott informed everybody about the camera, but the camera destroyed and the guy confessed Monroe put him to do that because had debt at her and no money to pay it. The guy was arrested and Monroe received the information from one of her subalterns. When found it what happened, she was in the office with Admiral Johnkeny and he invited a special guest to advise Monroe in the war. The special guest was Grand Admiral Thrawn.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn, what suggestions do you have?" asked Monroe curiously and guessed, "are they funny because I see you smiling,"

"My main suggestion is to accept your defeat until is too late because the day when you will fight by their side will come soon," shared Thrawn and explained, "since Johnkeny introduce me to you for the first time a while ago, I study the situation of the humans and how complicated life is on this junkyard,"

"Are you sure of this?" asked Johnkeny and shared, "I wonder what make you reach this conclusion, but for your knowledge, Monroe; the empire does not accept aliens, but Sidious make an exception and raise him in the higher rankings of the admiral,"

"Fine," murmured Monroe and said, "give me some reasons to do this; besides of that I guess you already know who the person is responsible for the possible stealing of the Scorpion King army,"

"I guess Gegard taught you the first thing you need to know is to know your enemy," guessed Thrawn and threw the book, "everything that writes in these books is real and ties directly with the discussion we see before the spy get captured; gods once destroy the Earth, but somehow humans receive a second chance,"

"I think Thrawn is suggesting these people can make a difference and if something bad will happen and the New World will have the same fate as the Old World, all the blame will be put over you," said Johnkeny and explained, "if the gods never involve into this, you have a reason to continue the fight,"

"How I will explain this to my followers?" asked Monroe stupefied, "this is impossible,"

"Is possible and enemies with higher powers than you realize they unleash and imaginable evil who is Canaletto and decide to ally with their enemies to fix their mistake," informed Thrawn and showed, "the might Wild Hunt which hate the humans, become their trustiest allies,"

"Let's not forget in this game are involved forces beyond our point of comprehensions like the gods, Snoke, and Mundus," shared Johnkeny and said, "accepting your defeat in such circumstances is not a weakness,"

"Fine, I do as I say, but first I want to know who are the scrubs which want the army of Scorpion King," said Monroe and asked, "why do you show me a cloning facility from Kamino?"

"Snoke hire a single being to do his bidding, but the being goes rogue, hire somebody from there and from my intel I might know a responsible Sith who lurks there," said Thrawn and added, "also, according to Anubis, the heroes will lose the fight in Egypt and will end in the Old World in the Kingdom of Leah,"

Monroe looed strangely because never heard such a thing from her spies, but Thrawn explained to her how that was possible. She understood how worse could be the situation and hacked the signal sending a recorded message on all platforms at the same time. Monroe said publically was accepting her defeat in front of Scott McCall and his allies because was aware that must be done for the sake of the Earth safety. Everybody looked surprised and Monroe confirmed to Scott and her allies via a hologram saying Thrawn advised her to do that. The allies were happy to announce her defeat, but remained in alert because Thrawn was a very good tactician and might lead them in a trap. The hours passed and Adom invited Alex O'Connell who was in Egypt and called Amanra, Setna, Theris, Deka, Itu, Marcus, and June to assist at a small meeting regarding the Medjai in the service of the queen and the imminent attack of Anubis army and Dread Doctors chimera army.

"This is about the sake of the kingdom," said Adom and explained, "I am aware we shall contact earlier Amanra regarding this, but not everybody appreciates your alliance with the servant of Anubis, but taking into consideration your progress from a Nubian leader to the queen of Egypt we make an exception,"

"Do you realize I am not longer serve Anubis and my followers Anubites serve Osiris? You hear the news regarding of me killing Scorpion King?" asked Theris consecutively and resumed, "if not our common friends are, you will not live; show some respect the next time when you open your mouth and respect your attributes,"

"I don't want to involve in your discussion, but I expect the Medjai put the same effort as the Red Crabs do in the union of our factions," shared Itu and informed, "I understand the main reason why this happens; is due to the history and the adventure you have together,"

"Let's not open the graves," advised Setna and said, "the past is the past and we have a task to fulfill; from what I study, the pyramid of Scorpion King will rise once more in the same place, but I don't find any records where might be and Anubis wants to test our powers to know if we are ready to face the gods,"

"I show you, but my age doesn't allow me to join you in the fight," said Alex and showed on the map, "from your discussion, I get the fact this fight is lost and the next one will play the fate of Earth; where is that place? Why happen something like this?"

"Isaac told me most of their family friends come from the Old World, more exactly on the opposite side of the world from where the androids 2B, 9S, and A2 come," answered June and resumed, "most of their friends live in the kingdom of Leah and near that place is the Well Spring of Life known as Heaven Well,"

"I hear the discussion too and the water that comes from that wheel ties with the water from our world," shared Marcus and murmured, "if somebody manages to corrupt the well, Earth will remain without a source of water and the one who dares to drink from there only bad will happen,"

"It happened something if they know?" asked Deka curious and explained, "I don't catch all the discussion because I get outside resolving something,"

The group explained to Deka what missed. They told him about the two failed attempts of the Warlock Lord to corrupt the Heaven Well and they mentioned the second time Warlock Lord corrupted the well with his blood and the one who drank from his blood, turned into his servants, Mord Wraiths. Deka looked weird for a second because realized how bad was the situation if the two force users who attempt to steal the army of Scorpion King planned to do something like this. Alex said his dad killed the Scorpion King, but never imagined someday would come the day when his army would be the most needed. The private meeting ended and some hours past. Accidentally, the Dread Doctors discovered the formula by making a colossal mistake and planted it in one of the bodies they had in the laboratory. The body infused with the substance and transformed to May calling her soul back to the body. May woke up and not realized at first what happened, but Shadow Mind infiltrated in her mind and put some memories of what happened recently. May remained stunned for a second and decided to speak with Shadow in private.

"What is this place?" asked May a bit scared, "I appreciate this, but let's go,"

"What do you talk about? Shadow Mind tell you? He turns you against me?" asked Shadow furious, "you don't realize how many things I've done to have you back; do you treat me like this?"

"You don't understand and he doesn't turn me against you," said May and explained, "I meant you brake all the promises to save the world to save me; luckily you have strong enemies to prevent that chaos, besides that, these people are dangerous and we must go now,"

"This is what you wish?" asked Shadow and apologized, "sorry I yell at you a few seconds ago,"

"Sorry accepted," said May and resumed, "let's take the sphere and run from here,"

"He is responsible for your death," murmured Shadow and asked, "that is truly you desire?"

"Don't matter how I die; it matters just you let such power to these nuts," answered May and yelled,

"No,"

"Do you think you will get from here?" asked La Bête and shared, "for your betrayal, you will come one of us and she will die,"

"Go and don't look behind," yelled Shadow and roared, "save yourself, please,"

May saw how the Dread Doctors came and found some stars in her pockets. She threw them and destroyed the sphere releasing Shadow Mind. Shadow Mind used teleportation and teleported at the hero's base with May. Both explained to them what happened and the imminent attack over Egypt started.


	56. Chapter 51: Blood And Sand

The factions, the Medjai, and the united forces heard from May what happened and gathered the troops to repel the attack of the chimeras while they attempted finding Shadow to cure him of the serum of Dread Doctors with the help of the antidote. Shadow Mind explained to them the Dread Doctors changed the formula, but the main cause why could not resurrect May was the huge number of Shadow Energy molecules in comparison with their serum. When he lowered the molecules for a short period, May came to life and the only way to save Shadow was to infuse him with more Shadow Energy to eliminate the serum. Bolo said he can restore Shadow, but they must need to protect the kingdom from the threat of Dread Doctors. The heroes regrouped in teams and the factions, Medjai, and DHS with other services remained nearby the capital and the populated areas while Scott's pack and his allies split up in different directions to stop the incoming wave of enemies. In the first team was A2, 2B, 9S, Maul, Savage, Stiles, Lydia, Chris, Allison, and Isaac. They took under their command a group of troops who fought them side by side. Knowing how dangerous was the mission, they decided first to choose a proper ground was to fight to have the advantage and waited for the enemy troops to pass in that area to strike them down as fast they could. To be sure nobody would take them by surprise, they put the trained eagles flew by the area and communicated constantly with the command center from Egypt.

"I wonder if YoRHa true designation is sacrificial lambs or protectors of the humanity," said 9S and asked, "What do you believe 2B? A2?"

"You must take into consideration what do you discover when you meet with my friends for the first time on Mustafar and after that take the conclusion," advised Maul and resumed, "indeed, you are sacrificial lambs, but without you, humanity from the Old World is doomed and the New World under demons occupation,"

"Hard to deny this, but I killed Nines so many times that I can't count just because discover the truth and the worst part, I fall in love with him," confessed 2B and looked at the pods, "I am glad the pods break the cycle and now do what we must do; protect the humanity with any cost,"

"I aware this is not much, but I thank you in the name of humanity for what your sacrifice and what you have done for us as a kind; the people slowly know what role do you have in our survival," thanked Isaac and shared, "since you join in our fight, we decide to write a new book about our adventure and you are a part of it,"

"I accidentally discovered the script of the book and I feel love and respect; a feeling that never fell since I leave YoRHa," informed A2 and said, "I am glad you agree to take me in your YoRHa build by you from the ground and I have something to tell you that I never say before, thank you for everything,"

"Is not my business, but I suggest you change a bit the rules; I mean creating names from your number as happens with the clones and allow to androids use emission as the New Jedi Order and not partially prohibit them," suggested Savage and observed Lydia, "Lydia what is wrong?"

"It seems my Banshee powers attempt to warn me of possible danger," answered Lydia and realized, "guys, be careful; I remember Vincent tell me Muirflied create new beats far stronger, but in the truth that is a lie because is fake news and all of us know who might create such things,"

" Time to see if Lydia has right," yelled Allison and threw an arrow with sparkles in the air, "guys, we have company,"

"I warn others about this type of modification," said Stiles and shared, "I do it; now let's beat them and then wait for the next wave,"

Caranthir sent some troops to aid the group in the fight against the chimeras. During the fight, the navigators opened portals on the sky and threw with magical sparkles to catch the enemy who ate, opted to attack silently. The plan worked and all the chimeras abandoned the idea and attacked normally. The group managed to defeat the enemies. The second group was nearby Cairo and in him were Mary, Nikko, Gekko, Mike, Liam, Theo, Alex, Scott, Malia, Kira, Jay, and Pawa. While they fought with the enemies, they discovered flying mythological creatures came to them and some of them carried additional troops.

"Guys," yelled Malia and showed while smacked the neck of a Scorpion Man, "they are too many of them and Theris army is not ready to start the attack,"

"Everything is under control, Malia," assured Mike while threw with his lightsabers killing mythical creatures, "Alex, help me to push them away; Ahsoka with the Mandalorians are on the way as we speak,"

"Give me a second to these fools and use force lightning to stun them for a short period; the Mandalorians are nearby," said Alex and cut their head with the lightschyte, "three, two one, shoot force push with maximum power,"

"I see a Mandalorian cruisier who is coming towards us," observed Scott and advised, "let's focus our attention on the ground troops from this area because Mike and Alex stunned the creatures for enough time to allow to the Mandalorians leave from the cruisier,"

"I wonder what Dread Doctors have in mind, as we speak," murmured Theo and teleported around cutting enemies with the lightsaber, "I hope they realize allying with Shadow means death, but I understand their decision to try once more to free from the prison what Lycaon throw them,"

"That explains everything," said Liam and used the staff and made a mini earthquake, "for sure you speak from your point of view because you remember what memories you have from the adventure of Stiles when staying in the in Bardo,"

"Nikko, Gekko, cover me," yelled Pawa and showed, "we will take care of those crocodiles which shoot with laser beans or other Shadow powers; by the way, many people are willing to do everything when is about their freedom,"

"Let's turn in fireflies and when we are close to the target, slash them and transform back in the fireflies; Pawa we hold your back," said Nikko and were hit by a laser, "that's hot, too hot for me,"

"Calm down, Nikko because your traumatizing too much," yelled Gekko who was hit too, "indeed, is a bit painful, but I feel many painful things during my life and their beam doesn't compare with it,"

"Can somebody tell me where the hell Dread Doctors gathered so many Avengers, Spinks, Wadjet, Scarabs, Mummies, mummy minions?" asked Kira curious and used the aura to kill several Wadjet, "I don't want to know what is inside that Roc,"

"Kira, do you think only the humans root in Underworld?" asked Jay and summoned some animal spirits to aid in the battle, "everybody who reaches that place has very chances to never have the chance to turn and see the light of the sun again; is doomed to walk in an endless land of despair and death,"

"I never been in Underworld, but for my knowledge is not a place where do you want to spend your eternity," said Marry and strangled enemies with magic and yelled, "Mike, be careful,"

While they talked during the fight, a mummy attempted to turn Mike in a mummy and Mike let his clone behind to strike the confused mummy down. At the moment when wanting to do that, Sabine blasted the head of the mummy and apologized because almost shot Mike. Ahsoka, Sabine, Kenobi, Anakin, Rex, Bo Katan, Ursa, Fenn, Lux, Ketsu, and Tristan dressed in Mandalorian armor lead the troops in the battle and communicated during the fight.

"Ahsoka, I almost killed Mike," murmured Sabine and explained stupefied, "I saw how a mummy caught him with the bandages, but Mike used an illusion to take the attention and kill it; I fall in the trap too,"

"Never mind," said Ahsoka and saw the effect of stunning disappeared, "be careful at the phoenix because their fire is strong enough to melt even your Mandalorian armor; I think is better to shoot the basket from downside to the creatures to fall to their demise,"

"Understood; we are on our way," said Ketsu and send a signal, "guys; the one who you receive a signal come to aid me; in case you find something, send a distress signal,"

"Sister and Ketsu do you see what I am seeing?" asked Tristan and showed to everybody, "we kind fall in their trap partially because they put in the bags Eggs which will hatch soon because of the heat released by the missiles and put the reinforcements somewhere behind being protected by the crocodiles with a sunbeam and the Wadjet,"

"Do you have any idea what we must do to kill them before to have the chance to land?" asked Ursa and looked around how approached the enemies, "never mind, I remember each base of the Red Crabs since Qi'ra bring Crimson Down in the alliance, they receive some cannons for an aerial fight,"

"The cannons are in the South of the Egypt capital and I don't think is easy to set the target," said Anakin and realized, "oh yeah, they work, but we need to reach first the panel to provide them enough energy to work,"

"General, I receive a signal that comes from the desert and the data from space show this weird thing which appears from nowhere," said Rex and blasted some Phoenix, "I think the Ghost crew might go to open the source of power while Luke with others shit this thing down,"

"I will send a signal to them with the objectives; meanwhile focus on the targets and evade all their attacks," advised Kenobi and sensed the concentrated sunbeam, "I believe some priests allied with Dread Doctors because this eclipse which appears random make the mythical creatures more powerful,"

"I hope the eclipse will end by any means because I can sense how vicious become the mythical creatures," observed Lux and smiled at Ahsoka, "why to appeal to the priests when everything happens as we speak is magic?"

"Magic is only an illusion and counter by the force," said Fenn and confessed, "the only disadvantage we have is despoilment of some Jedi to use Battle Meditation to counter eclipse effect and boost our powers,"

"The Jedi are not a problem because here, we have some of them and the Wild Hunt can teleport some of them here too," said Bo Katan and received a strange signal, "a wave of enemies is approaching towards us and if the scanners are right, they are machines from the Old World,"

Bo Katan discovered the enemies were controlled by the Dread Doctors with the help of a machine from the battlefield which can't be discovered with ease. If the machine was tracked down, the rest of the army would be taken from the control of the Dread Doctors and would switch to the side of the protagonists. YoRHa scanners received the news about one machine from the army was the main controller and attempted to hack five at once to finish more quickly. At the moment when attempted to hack it, all the scanners models became virused and their eyes turned red starting to attack nearby androids. YoRHa executioners saw this and decided to kill all the virused androids at once to not spread the corruption. Because of this, the Jedi who was from the moon base came with one more cruiser owned by Barriss and additional troops to locate where was need of them. Barriss with her Inquisitors started to meditate at the force to stop the solar eclipse while Ventress, Luke, Kyle, Mara, Jaden, Rosh, Ezra, Ahsara, Zady, Nina, Jason, and Kanan went to destroy the machines while Mandalorians moved to their next target.

"I am very happy because Shadow Mind offers me the chance to live as a family again," said Jason happy and smiled at Kanan, "do you have any idea why these machines come to help the Dread Doctors?"

"Son, they are virused and do that because somebody orders them to do," said Kanan and resumed, "I am as happy as you, but we must focus on the battlefield,"

"Kanan, this is the first time when we fight side by side and I too have emotions because the years pass and we are here fighting for the good of the world," said Ezra and observed, "I see the effect of the eclipse is reducing and the power of the creatures decreases,"

"From space, I receive an alert about the creatures attempt to break some tombs from the Valley of the Kings," said Ahsara and murmured, "the tombs are considered to be cursed and when will be opened, the legend says a massive curse will be thrown over Egypt,"

"Aboard the cruiser, we have some speeders," shared Zady and killed some machines, "we can use them to arrive there, but first, we must finish all the machines,"

"Forget about these machines," yelled Ventress and crushed them, "me with Nina, and Mara will finish the job here; the rest stop the creatures from the Valley before they have the chance to unleash something that will regret sooner or later,"

"You hear the lady," said Nina and threw with lightning bolts from the sky, "us three can kill them all; for your knowledge and your mind, we will be careful with them to don't make you return to save from their clutch,"

"Fine, do what you want to do, but be careful," said Luke and pulled the cruiser the speeders, "keep the channel open and warn us if you need help with something,"

"We will; May the force be with you," wished Mara to Luke and others and saw them how disappeared in the dunes, "I think I kill the machine who controlled the others, but to be sure let's turn them to scrap,"

"The eclipse is stopped, the girls almost finish the job; what worse can happen?" asked Kyle and murmured, 'I sense a huge dark side void that wants to consume me and one of the vaults in front of it is broken,"

"Kyle, please never ask such question because always bad happens," said Rosh and murmured, "I can't go any longer; I feel how this void turns me to the dark side, sorry; I better wait for you,"

"I will stay with Rosh to be sure everything is fine," said Jaden and drew a line, "from here the void becomes stronger; while you kill those creatures and close the vault, I will attempt making to seal the place until we can make an expedition to see what causes this void,"

The girls finished the job and came in the Valley of Kings where sensed the void and helped Jaden to seal it while other Jedi killed the mythical creatures and decided to return because their presence was need elsewhere. During the fight, Anubis send a message to Thetis and his friends because some enemy troops attempted to destroy and enter to the holy temples to teach the gods a lesson. To prevent this, Cara, Kahlan, Richard, Leo, Denna, Percival, Eitri, Brokk, Reginleif, and Folstag was teleported to the temple accompanied by several troops to assist them in the fight.

"Do you know why they decide to come here and attack this temple?" asked Folstag while order to his giants to stay in a defensive position, "I am aware this belong to Anubis who is our ally, but they do not go to other temples,"

"Folstag, the demon energy is responsible for this chaotic action," warned Reginleif and saw how the enemies approached ready to attack, "less talk, and more fight; Cara and Denna can you offer us some help?"

"Sorry, but this is the first time in my life when I can't use my powers to corrupt the enemy mythical creatures," confessed Cara and hit one of them with the Agiel, "at least they can sense the power of Agiel causing them to feel massive pain,"

"My turn," said Kahlan and used Condar, "kill your brothers and sisters; see, this is how you do a job, but the demonic energy offers them resistance to my powers too and they manage to escape from my grasp too,"

"Guys, I think is more useful to fight using weapons and not use stupid tricks as we made before," advised Denna and dodged an attack while in the next second killed the enemy, "we are quite lucky because the eclipse ends and the mythical creatures power return to normal,"

"Be careful; some Phoenix comes assisting the army too," warned Percival and cut the head of three Anubites, "I can't believe in Underworld you can find Anubites too, but something tells me the Dread Doctors find lost mythical creatures in our world and use them in their twisted experiments,"

"Reginleif," yelled Eitri and looked at the javelin when came near him, "I don't need help; I just wanted to tell you, me and my brother, Brokk modified your javelin to be more useful in combat,"

"Brother, these crocodiles, Petsuchos, use the sun as a weapon," said Brokk and resumed, "some years ago I create a prototype and I never have the chance to test in in combat; do you think is a better idea to now?"

Brokk didn't finish speaking because chopping the head of a Wadjet. After this, gave a message to Caranthir to teleport his prototype to have the chance to test in the battle. The prototype represented an armor which recharged from the sun and provided more defense and attack to the one who wore it. Surprised by the test, Brokk kept testing it against multiple mythical creatures to see how can improve it. After some minutes, the fight finished, but the war continued in many areas from Egypt and the only way to stop the attack was to find the Dread Doctors and kill them once and for all.


	57. Chapter 52: Fire and Sword

The fight continued in other regions and everybody tried to find the hideout of the Dread Doctors, but with no effect. They knew the one who had control over the mythical creatures was Shadow and once Shadow was cured and Dread Doctors were destroyed, the mythical creatures didn't need to fight anymore. During the search, the temples of Osiris, Seth, and Ra were under the attack of a number of pissed mythical creatures and the heroes decided to send a few strike teams in the required area and after that deploy elsewhere in case of reinforcements were needed. In the first team were Rahl, Dennee, Zedd, Shota, Arthur, Gwen, Kastor, Arkantos, Ajax, and Chiron and went at the temple of Ra. Ra appeared in front of them and the heroes didn't know how to react because not expected to see him in flesh and bones.

"I am on your side; the main reason, why you see me in my mortal form, in this armor, is the solar eclipse," said Ra and resumed, "I respect you for your efforts and the main reason why I am here being Apophis being far stronger than I expect,"

"The eclipse is over," said Chiron and looked at the sky, "what do you want to say? What is that sundial you carry?"

"The eclipse is still going in Underworld and the word between deities spread out; you must know I am your side and my possible death will not mean the end of the sun," said Ra and showed it, "this sundial has the power to rise the sun in my absence to humanity does not fall in eternal darkness,"

"Ra is speaking the truth," remarked Dennee and asked, "how us we can help you?"

"I need your help to cross the gates," answered Ra and showed using magic, "the journey is full of mythical creatures ready to attack and the damn snake, Apophis, use them against me to have an advantage,"

"You can fight against Apophis?" asked Kastor and followed Rain the temple, "we can handle the mythical creatures,"

"That's why I need you; normally Seth must protect me during the journey, but is busy protecting his temple," murmured Ra and embarked them in the arc, "the journey through the twelve gates of Underworld begins here,"

"Guys, we have a small problem; we don't embark well in the boat and Apophis and his army is here," yelled Rahl and looked stupefied at him, "this is not possible; how far the Dread Doctors are ready to go with their abominations?"

"Abominations?" asked Apophis and laugh, "this means real power and the Dread Doctors give me enough power to fulfill my wish; once and for all the sun will stop to rise on the sky,"

"Your enemies manage to do this?" asked Ra stupefied and looked at the heroes, "I will fight with Apophis while you deal with these ugly mythical creatures; still, I don't know how Dread Doctors manage to use such malevolent energy in their experiments,"

"Guys, I will help Ra to fight with Apophis; be careful with other enemies and stay with the eyes in four," advised Arkantos and threw with lightning bolts while Ra toyed with Apophis, "be careful to not hit you by accident,"

"Let's see if the mythical creatures enjoy a water tornado," said Shota and pushed the creatures in the wall, "it seems the tornado work and the creatures are not precipitate the boat anymore; Apophis hide in the depths too and waits the perfect moment to strike again,"

"The Dread Doctors must be stopped with all cost," yelled Ra and resumed, "this cannot continue; my boat, my boat, I hope we will not sunken in the depths,"

"I wish you luck to finish the journey with a boat," said Apophis and appeared in the front of it, "don't afraid you will drown in the water because I will eat you in a mere second,"

"I and Shota can stop the water entering in the boat," warned Gwen and threw with dacras, "the mythical creatures returned once more and we barely passed two gates,"

"Your journey will come to an end sooner or later because you can't beat me," yelled Apophis and Arkantos stabbed him with the spear, "I forget to mention one of the Shadow powers offers me increased regenerations,"

"Arthur, what you do?" asked Ajax and saw how approached the end of the boat, "oh, now I understand what you try to do,"

"Apophis, I hope you enjoy my blade," said Arthur and dodge the attack cutting the snake with Excalibur, "I warn you about this is not a normal, blade, Apophis,"

"All my Shadow energy goes and almost my life too," murmured Apophis and looked at the wound, "this wound doesn't look good, but you must know you win a battle, not the war,"

"Boy, you manage to defeat the terrific snake," said Ra and murmured, "still, there is no time for the party because our mission is beyond from the end and the fight continues as we speak,"

"We have six more gates to pass and our journey will end," said Zedd and sent a message to tell about their progress, "once the mission is ready the Jedi will boost just our powers, no need stopping the eclipse,"

The heroes continued the journey in the Underworld and during it, some creatures dared to attack the boat to stop them fulfill the mission, but their efforts were worthless because of the heroes succeed to win a fight. Meanwhile, Nicci, Lancelot, Verna, Annalina, Alator, Gwaine, Mythian, Elyan, Leon, and Odysseus went at the pyramid of Seth and saw how Seth fought with Shadow. Shadow was ready to strike the final blow, but Nicci threw a dacra in him and ordered him to stop because the dacra can kill him instantly. Shadow looked at her, decapitalizing and the dacra fall on the ground. After this, materialize again and disappeared.

"I don't want to admit this, but I owe you my life," said Seth and resumed, "thank you,"

"How bad is the situation?" asked Mythian and saw how Seth got up, "I live with the hope this is something trivial and we can fix everything in mere seconds,"

"I wished to be so easy as you say, queen, but the situation is not pink," warned Seth and invited in the temple, "the Dread Doctors steal some vases offered by my son when Osiris gave to Anubis the favor he asked; their use is to steal power, but I can regain them back with the help of a ritual,"

"What are the things we need to do to help you?" asked Elyan and observed some markings, "I don't know the language very good, but the things that I can understand and translate mention something about returning to the origin,"

"Yes," confirmed Seth and explained, "it is true Osiris grow Anubis as his son, but Anubis never forget who is the real father and the vases your enemies steal, represent that promise; never forget from where he leaves and what he becomes,"

"I guess you wish to protect you while you perform the ritual," guessed Nicci and saw the reaction of Seth, "don't forget who are your allies and enemies, Seth,"

"You have my word," promised Seth and asked them, "shall we start the ritual? I don't have the slightest idea what they plan to do with those and is much better to start and finish as fast as possible,"

"They manage to steal power; that means the Dread Doctors attempt to prevent us from rescuing Shadow," realized Odysseus and remembered, "I don't remember well, but Bolo and Shadow Mind confess why May come to life happen because of Shadow who lower the amount of Shadow energy,"

"In Shadow, I can sense a huge struggle between good and evil," said Seth and resumed, "his Shadow Energy side remains intact and fights with the other side infected by the serum of Dread Doctors,"

"That means we have a chance to save him from their grasp, but we need to hurry because we don't know how much we have left," said Verna and looked at the pavement, "these drawings, I see once in at the Palace of the Profits, but I don't know what they mean,"

"The drawing represents a love letter from the Keeper to Maya begging for forgiveness for what he does because of jealousy," said Annalina and resumed, "Maya accept his forgiveness, but never allow him to come back on Earth after introducing suffer and the death,"

"The drawing represents the return to something that used to be normal," said Seth and resumed, "something is known as a sign of love and a person do something to you, the situation returns to normal because you forgive that person,"

"Still, the forgiveness is normal, but not normal when somebody profits from you and expects to forgive each time do something wrong to you," said Alator and advised, "Seth, I think you must perform the ritual now and think your son, Anubis, forgive your sins and give the vases as a sign of love,"

"Fine," accepted Seth and looked at them, "be ready for everything because I don't know what Dread Doctors are capable to do to keep Shadow by their side,"

"Trust us; we know who are our enemies and what is capable to do when is about achieving their dream," warned Lancelot and pulled his sword, "Nicci made this necklace for me to know every time I am in danger and from what side is coming,"

"I think the danger Lancelot speaks about is that group of Anubites with mummies who come towards us," said Leon and pulled the sword too, "we are ready?"

All answered yes and Anubis created four decoys around him that attacked at his command just to defend Seth from the possible attacks. The heroes saw Seth didn't need their full protection and focused more on the destruction of the enemies and at defending themselves. During the fight, Seth performed the ritual and the vases slowly started to appear from thin air. When the vases appeared, Seth secured the temple with his magic and cast the heroes away teleporting them in the base of the Red Crabs. Meanwhile, Morgana, Morgause, Cenred, Serena, Triana, Dahlia, Mordred, Merlin, Freya, Thor, Panis, and Carraticus arrived at the temple of Osiris with the help of a Roc. When arrived they noticed something was awarded the temple and the soundings. Thor decided to go first because he was a god, but Merlin stopped him by grabbing him from the arm.

"Thor, I am aware you are a God, but that doesn't mean you must sacrifice for is and go first," said Merlin and made a creature from magic, "I doubt the creature will return intact and is much better to have a precaution,"

"Merlin, see nothing it happens," said Thor and looked at the creature how moved, "thanks for your concern Merlin, but nothing happens as you can observe,"

"God, I think you need to put a pair of glasses," smirked Dahlia and showed the creature how disappeared in thin air, "Merlin create with magic some tiny creatures similar to the Night Whisp and this is happening when they start growing up from birth,"

"The creature Merlin creature it is in the mature state," murmured Carraticus and decided to take a step in the area, "this is bad; this is quite bad because who walks in, his age decreases and become younger,"

"How this can affect Osiris?" asked Triana stupefied and remembered something, "oh, I forget he dies and the only way to rescue him is the sacrifice of four priests,"

"Normally, this can't affect us too much, but we don't know fast we age back to childhood or in the state when our mothers carry in the belly," realized Freya and looked to the witch, "do you have an idea to protect from this blessing which can turn any moment in a curse?"

"Aging is a normal process that is influenced by some factors," said Morgana and resumed the idea, "indeed, it exists some tricks to keep the aging away, but a number of artifacts can offer this,"

"Morgana say about the existence some artifacts that can absorb the life essence to grow up to the user," explained Morgause and showed the artifact, "the only problem we have now is we don't have anything to sacrifice to prolong our lives,"

"We don't need doing such barbaric acts," said Panis and looked down, "the elements that surround us to reach the form they have now, need many years; why not use those to create our bodies and control them with the help of magic?"

"Not a bad, idea, Panis," admitted Mordred and resumed, "not even all of us have magic, we can offer them control over our magic to control their surrogate bodies,"

"So, we find a way to enter the cursed temple," concluded Cenred and looked at everybody, "what is the next part of our plan?"

"I guess we need to find the priests there and get them out to transform once more in Osiris," answered Serena and looked at the temple, "maybe we will find a way to stop the curse over the temple,"

As Panis suggested, the magic users let their magic and imagination free and made from elements some bodies that resembled with them. Also, offered control to their bodies to the people who didn't have magic. After this, the bodies adventure in the temple maze and found the priests one by one, but realized the temple slowly turned into a maze hard to leave. Realizing their escape would be impossible, the wizards combined magic and teleported outside the temple using the energy consumed over the dummies made from elements. The priests combined and transformed in Osiris. Osiris thanked them, stopped the curse over his temple, and send the heroes in a location where their presence they needed to be. The time passed and with the help of FBI and other services discovered the hideout of Dread Doctors and Theris, Setna, Amanra, Itu, June, Deka, Bolo, May, Marcus, and Shadow Mind went to put an end to their terror and save Shadow.

"You have lost and I suggest you surrender," said Setna and resumed the idea, "Osiris with the help of Seth and Ra can take control of you all creatures until we administer the antidote to your poison,"

"Poison?" asked Sebastian stupefied and corrected, "the poison you call, is power; a power you will never understand in your life, but I can make a small effort to show you what means the real power,"

"That is not real power; that is an abomination," yelled Shadow Mind while saw the real form of Sebastian, "indeed, the Beast of Gevaudan is not something you wish to mess with taking in consideration is one of the most powerful werewolves who ever lived,"

"Here I have the antidote for Shadow, but is a big problem because is very hard to get close to him to administrate it," said Bolo and saw how May took it, "May, be careful because I can't make another one,"

"I will be," assured May and resumed, "Shadow is my husband, my love and at the same time my responsibility and I will give the antidote with the price of my life,"

"That's sweet, but useless," said the Surgeon and explained, "the serum we administrate, create an alternative personality shift by us where your existence never appears in his life,"

"Then you must be a huge fool because you don't know what love means," warned June and kissed Deka, "the love is the strongest weapon in the world and if you have the move the mountains for your love, the love will give you the strength to do it no matter how hard the task is,"

"My dear, these are fairy tales," said the Geneticist and took the big syringe as a weapon, "I just tell you the truth to never live your life in an eternal lie,"

"As the former queen of Egypt, I must deny what you say," said Amanra and resumed the idea, "are more types of love than you can imagine; one of them represents the love from your people and I wish when I become a queen to see how this country will prosper under my rule and be a part of the development of the state,"

"Amanra never chance finishing her job in life, but now has a second chance," informed Theris and looked straight to Shadow, "I admit Shadow cause many troubles because for the loss of May, but if never do that, they have never been together convincing the people are one and the same,"

"If you want to blame someone for this, blame Deka," said Itu smiling at him, "if Deka never start this, we never been in this place side by side fighting together to stop a common evil,"

"I can't assume all the credit," said Deka while looked at his friends, "I never succeed in my quest if I never have such great friends to be by my side and the merit is yours too, not only mine; thank you support and help me those years even our relationship starts some time with the wrong foot,"

"I am sick to listen to these words," snapped the Pathologist and summoned the guards, "I remember you enjoy our chimeras make from Oni and Berserkers; I want to know if you like this new upgrade, Shadow Energy,"

"Do you think we are afraid of them?" asked Marcus and smiled, "I don't care we die or not because our successors are ready to assume the place of leaders,"

The Dread Doctors infuriated and decided to fight to the death because they had nothing to lose. May and Bolo decided to fight together side by side against Shadow and in the meantime remember who was. Shadow Mind saw the raw power of the beast and never expected to be such powerful. Deka saw Shadow Mind had difficulties and yelled at him to get in him and fought as one. Shadow Mind accepted the offer and each time La Bête attempted to exploit a weakness in Deka's defense, Shadow Mind used a Shadow power to protect him. Theris decided to attack the Surgeon and used the flames in attack and defensive purpose. The Surgeon used his Shadow power to counter the flames and Setna back up Theris and others using spells and sometimes protected their back. Amanra jumped over the Geneticist and the staff clashed viciously with the syringe of the Geneticist. Marcus fought with the Pathologist using more brute force than weapons and both encountered their attacks with deferent Shadow power. During the fight, June and Itu fought with the modified Oni-Berserker chimera and Bolo created four clones of each to back up them in the fight. May succeed to administer the serum and Shadow was cured, but could not retreat the Shadow power because the Shadow energy became a part of them. Shadow starting fighting La Bête while May and Bolo helped the others. After a hard battle, Dread Doctors and La Bête died, but the fight with mythical creatures resumed. Shadow realized the Dread Doctors serum was more powerful and contagious than expected and all who entered in contact risked to have an ill fate. To never happened that, Shadow decided to make the ultimate sacrifice with May to live together in life happily after. Before to make the ultimate sacrifice, Shadow apologized to Shadow Mind for everything made to him and how many problems caused. With their sacrifice, the serum was eliminated and the mythical creatures returned to normal returning back in the desert. The fight ended and the heroes commemorated the ultimate sacrifice of Shadow and May, but knew a new battle that would decide the fate of the world would come.


	58. Chapter 53: Surprise!

From the death of the Dread Doctors passed a month and Medjai discovered the location of the temple once more, but not knew when would be the day of the attack. All knew what would happen in the close future was a test from the gods to know if they are strong enough to compete with their powers. The good guys still were confused why Monroe accepted the advice of Thrawn welcoming it because had one more enemy less to care about. In one morning, Ahsoka, Mike, and Alex decided to check the lab of the Dread Doctors and without to know, Anakin and Kenobi hid in the cockpit of the ship. Ahsoka sensed Mike frustration and told he can't find his lightsabers. She smiled, put Mike to repeat the mantra about the lightsaber and said this was a scout mission and the lightsaber of his grandmother was enough. In less than ten minutes the ship landed in the lab and Anakin and Kenobi showed themselves scarring Ahsoka, Mike, and Alex.

"Are you nut both of you?" asked Ahsoka stupefied and looked at them, "I ask if you come with Alex and me and refuse my offer,"

"Ahsoka, we never meant to scare you, but I am an old man who needs some moving and Anakin offers me the chance to go somewhere," apologized Kenobi and asked smiling, "is that a problem?"

"Not, not at all," answered Mike and resumed the idea, "when you are renowned by everybody as the troll master, you can do stupid always jokes,"

"Troll master?" asked Kenobi and looked in a mirror, "I enjoy that nickname; not to mention, I am very charismatic and all the people are dead after me,"

"You go to a morgue and the dead confirm it?" asked Alex and explained, "I am sure the dead can't speak,"

"The dead speak a lot, but you need having special powers to get them in contact," said Kenobi and shared the secret, "I become one with the force and I meet many people like me; do you want to go to another side of the building to discuss more private things?"

"Kenobi has right," approved Anakin and looked at Alex, "you will understand this when your student will take another student to train,"

"I think is a bit early to that, but in the close future I might do that," said Alex and grabbed Mike, "come on, they must have some private moments and we are in plus here,"

"Fine," murmured Mike and looked at Ahsoka, "seems fair because I don't see my Palawan for two, almost three years and I think we need to have some time together as you have,"

"Seems fair to me," said Ahsoka and informed, "we meet in an hour or sooner if we don't find anything that deserves our attention; that doesn't mean this is a safe place and might be some enemies who prefer to stay hidden,"

Mike and Alex went on a separate way from Ahsoka, Anakin, and Kenobi. After half an hour, Kenobi decided to stay in one place because not found anything. Anakin sat near him and looked at Ahsoka how checked the walls. When attempted to ask what was wrong with the walls, Ahsoka was attacked by a Sith which clashed the lightsabers from a few seconds. The Sith retreated a few steps back because of Anakin and Kenobi who came with the lightsabers opened near Ahsoka. The Sith put the lightsaber near the face to show Ventress lightsabers along with her mask, and the cape was worn by the masked figure aka Barriss.

"Who are you?" Why do you want the army of Scorpion King?" asked Ahsoka and yelled to her, "what you intentionally show to me doesn't belong to you; it belongs to my friends, Barriss and Offee,"

"Ahsoka, don't bother to question because will not answer," advised Kenobi and looked at the markings, "I've seen those before; this must be a trap,"

"Ventress, stop fooling around," advised Anakin and resumed, "I don't have the mood for this and especially in these circumstances,"

"Damn, the deposit," murmured Ahsoka and realized, "someone is toying with, ids real or either somebody tries to make a stupid joke because the place resembles the place where Barriss attacked me many years ago,"

"That means the attacker knows the ground and plans the moves," warned Kenobi and looked at the Sith, "joke or not, let's take all three together,"

"What about Mike and Alex?" asked Anakin and tried to contact them, "the communication is jammed; I can't contact outside and inside of it,"

All three looked at each other because realized that was a trap and in the next second the mysterious Sith attacked them. They hoped to be a trap because observed the way how Barriss fought using the environment as an advantage. Also, fought with all three at the same time, making Ahsoka, Anakin, and Kenobi attacking themselves or hit each other with the force powers. Seeing the things became serious, they started to fully believe that was not a prank, but something very real. In some seconds Mike and Alex arrived too because heard the noises of the battle and the mysterious Sith threw the cape and mask in the air destroying Ventress lighters. In the next second, the lightsabers of Mike which belonged to Ahsoka were pulled in the hands of the Dark Ahsoka. All five were stunned to see Ahsoka teenage, but corrupted by the dark side.

"That is impossible; how something like this can happen?" asked Ahsoka stupefied and analyzed herself, "You can't be real; this is one of the dirty tricks of Snoke if Anubis speaks the truth,"

"Old hag, this is who I am, but indeed my appearance here is unnatural, but you know the cause," said Dark Ahsoka and laughed sarcastically, "for your knowledge, Snoke is responsible, but I don't serve him anymore,"

"How are you alive?" asked Anakin shocked to see Dark Ahsoka and yelled, "answer to us and stop laughing,"

"Fine, I do as you ask, master," said Dark Ahsoka laughing once more, "when your tiny pup dies because of the Son, you revive with the help of the Daughter; she returns to life, but I become one with the force and Snoke offer me a body,"

"Can you tell us what is so funny?" asked Kenobi and explained, "you laugh too much and I want to laugh too, but nobody offers me a motive; I am not mad to laugh at a wall or my shadow,"

"So sweet," said Dark Ahsoka and looked at Mike especially, "I have to introduce you with my friend and my friend want to tear you apart, Kenobi, because you sent Luke to training and you train this rubbish who turn to the dark side,"

"I don't know what to say about this, but I sense how strong the dark side is with her," remarked Alex and shared, "I think is a bad decision to sub estimate her, even is full lunatic,"

"Lunatic?" asked Dark Ahsoka and looked at Alex bandages, "what borns from the cat, mice eat; who the hell knows what you will do to your children, cultist,"

"The only lunatic here is you," warned Mike and asked, "who do you serve now? A floating dick in the space?"

"Wow, I never imagine my Palawan has such a perfidy imagination," said Ahsoka and put the hands on the head, "I serve a creature that looks like a hairless ghoul here, but on other planet is the embodiment of the dark side itself,"

"Darth Vader, are you happy to see me?" asked Starkiller and threatened, "this is the time of payment and I will kill you in front of Luke; don't feel alone because once you will die, I will crush Luke as a bug,"

"You can't be alive too," said Anakin shocked and explained, "you died, Sidious kill you and Rahm Kota with others escape,"

"Is that true?" asked Starkiller and resumed, "as far I remember, I survive our clash with force lighting and Sidious use a spell to make me act like a dead; after you clone me, Sidious use a ship to crush me with and operate me in secret to have a backup plan in case you die prematurely, Darth Vader,"

"See, thy boy hates you a lot," yelled Dark Ahsoka and broke a curtain, "I have a surprise for you and I hope you will enjoy it,"

All looked amazed to see several clones of Starkiller who at once opened the lightsabers and waited for the order of Starkiller to attack them. Starkiller ordered the clone to attack and Dark Ahsoka started fighting with Ahsoka, Maul, and Kenobi with Starkiller and Mike and Alex with the clones. All split up in three groups and starting to fight. Dark Ahsoka threw with red lighting and Ahsoka conjured lighting in her hands to throw it in other sides.

"I am amazed you decide to fight with me, alone," said Dark Ahsoka and opened the lightsabers to attack, "do you think you have any chance?"

"On what accusation you ask me such things?" asked Ahsoka and explained, "at first, I believe is Ventress or Barriss, but never a dark side younger me,"

"Oh; how do you feel when you discover who is behind the mask?" asked Dark Ahsoka and made a force storm, "shit, the old hag knows to make force absorption to counter my storm and now teleported away; time to see if she can handle my forced attacks,"

"I am quite relieved; I know I have not hurt my friends," answered Ahsoka and created a doppelganger to went straight to Dark Ahsoka, "damn, you know what I know and my luck is to know how I catch a lightsaber; I hope you enjoy this,"

"Very nice; you let the clone to block me and hit from behind with a fist charged in lighting, fire, and telekinesis," murmured Dark Ahsoka and healed, "I know everything you know and some tactics are very old and weak in my point of view; allow me to show you some new tactics,"

"A Susanoo," murmured Ahsoka and blocked the attack, "if you are bigger, that doesn't mean you are strong too; one of Mike's friends has the Elder Blood and sadly, for some days they switch bodies and Mike learn a new power called Kamui and use it in diverse situations,"

"True, the old hag has right," admitted Dark Ahsoka and stopped the Susanoo, "the Susanoo is a strong power, but when is made from the force and the force users know to counter it, the Susanoo is just for show; if you dare, face me in a duel to show who is the true master,"

"I accept your challenge, but time to show what means real power," said Ahsoka and opened the white lightsabers, "that lightsabers belong to my Palawan and want them back,"

"Sadly, they belong to me and you become so powerful by visiting so many places and meeting many people," snapped Dark Ahsoka and blocked the lightsabers and starting to push each other, "I hate you make a fighting style with elements from your style but will not work against me,"

Between Dark Ahsoka and Ahsoka formed a ball of force and both were pushed back a few steps, but they kept pushing to the maximum point. The bomb exploded throwing everybody to different places and causing much noise. Dark Ahsoka profited from the bomb and attempted to strike Ahsoka down, but Ahsoka teleported behind of her attempting to kill Dark Ahsoka from behind. Dark Ahsoka blocked the lightsabers of Ahsoka with the shoto. In another side of the deposit, Anakin and Kenobi had problems fighting with Starkiller.

"Anakin, remember me the next time to never train you," said Kenobi while was on the ground with Anakin, "I know is not the time for joking, but I want to tell you in case of everything,"

"Shut up, I think the lava is something proper to me," said Anakin and helped Kenobi, "oh yeah, Sidious train I and I train that shit for overthrowing the emperor, but the emperor finds about my plan and use the real Starkiller behind me while I toy with the clones,"

"Oh, the baby is upset," mocked Starkiller and used balls of lighting, "you block them, but I might spare you, your master, and your son, if you allow me to, tore apart the clone you create and still serve in your son's Academy; I want the head of my clone who pretends me and is only one Starkiller, me,"

"Friend, you suffer mental problems," said Anakin and mocked, "let me help you and don't forget I am the Chosen One,"

"You are a dick and I don't believe in stupid prophecies," yelled Starkiller and clashed the lightsaber with Kenobi and Anakin, "I hope you enjoy my creation, master,"

"A sand dragon; that is a masterpiece and the sand split and enters everywhere," joked Kenobi and jumped to evade the attack, "Anakin, in your free time, you never tell me as Vader teach your students to do art,"

"Kenobi, now," yelled Anakin and cut the dragon with the lightsabers, "charging the lightsaber with a force power is useful than I thought, but I am proud I can train so powerful students like his light side clone and Ahsoka,"

"Time to get serious," said Starkiller and destroyed everything that Anakin and Kenobi threw in his path, "now, I am angry and I will destroy you,"

Starkiller was mad to hear that and attempted to kill with one strike Anakin and Kenobi, but Mike and Alex stopped him with the lightschyte and a lightsaber. Alex and Mike combined powers teleported Anakin and Kenobi in the fronts of the remaining clones to kill them while they held Starkiller busy.

"I need a real master to fight with; not two ill rabid pups," snapped and threw with lightning bolts, "you just know to do small tricks; you are no match of my powers,"

"You fight against two old men who are no longer in their prime form," informed Alex and advised, "if you are correct, fight with us and show your strength,"

"Ahsoka kind tells me about Vader student and we protect our back," advised Mike and analyzed him, "time to see who is made of and don't sub estimate his power just I teleported his lighting in his back,"

"You should listen to your master, Jedi," advised Starkiller and explained, "you don't know how many powerful individuals fall under my blade,"

"We know, but we know what the Son offer to you," said Mike and shared, "the Jedi order Luke make it, is so unbroken as the one made by Yoda and the Jedi of Luke know to do some unorthodox tricks with the force,"

"That means you are a challenge," said Starkiller and confessed, "time to see if you are who pretend to order just two weaklings who die from a hit,"

"We are both Jedi Masters," informed Alex and looked at what showed Mike, "ok, I never realize somebody can do this to Vader; the hell which knows how many trains to surpass Sidious and why Dark Ahsoka chose him,"

"I don't know what is going on with this bombing assault, but the signal is back," said Alex and saw two giants made from force fighting, "what are those?"

"That is a Susanoo and they make a test of strength to know who is stronger; the light side or the dark side," shared Starkiller and broke the ceiling, "let's hope those will not bury under rocks before I have the chance to kill you,"

"When Ahsoka learn to use that power?" asked Alex stupefied and murmured, "I never see it in my life,"

"Ahsoka learned this power last year, but never used to the full potential," answered Mike and confessed, "I know just to create a powerful shell around me and summon a hand to attack with the blade or throw some force powers,"

"Stop with your silly talk and come to face me, rats," yelled Starkiller and used force scream, "fine, if you don't come after me, I will come after you,"

Mike and Alex jumped in the air and clashed from different directions with Starkiller. Starkiller caught with the hand the scythe of Alex and both lightsabers with Mike with the lightsaber. In the hand charged energy and made a clone too to attack Mike and the power from the charged had exploded, pushing Alex away, but not Mike used Kamui and blocked the clone and Starkiller. After this teleported near Alex and told Alex to attack first because would have his back using many tricks and occasionally would attack Starkiller using the three Rings of Defense. Also, Mike used mind trick to turn into a werewolf to artificially boost his powers and additionally from the fear of Starkiller. Starkiller heard what Mike said and realized Mike planned to find his weak points in his defense. During the duel, Starkiller threw Mike attempting to strike him down, but Alex blocked and Mike teleported to attack from behind. Starkiller charged his body with force lighting and threw Mike and Alex and Mike and Alex combined force powers to push him away and his powers. Kenobi and Anakin arrived and saw how the force powers clashed. Ahsoka and Dark Ahsoka in Susanoo form appeared from the opposite sides and both threw massive balls of the force, not realizing they would know up and made an explosion. Both Ahsoka's covered the allies from the explosion and the building starting to crumble. Dark Ahsoka showed the arm with the bracelet of Scorpion King and ran away with Starkiller, but the heroes could not follow them because blocked the way. Seeing there was no time to leave, force teleportation and teleported outside the building. The authorities came and all five explained to the heroes who were the people who attempted to take the army to become the greatest threat that Anubis predicted.


	59. Chapter 54: Mass Confusion

Ahsoka, Mike, Alex, Kenobi, and Anakin arrived at the base and Caranthir, Eredin, Falka, and Imlerith met them and was curious to find what it was with all the agitation and why they looked so bad. All five told what happened and who are the enemies. During the relation of the story, Caranthir used a magical spell to see what happened. None of them believed the eyes and in the next second received a signal about leaving the hyperspace of some New Republic ships starting to attack Crimson Dawn and the Moon Base of YoRHa. Nobody understood the reason for the attack and discovered the communication was jammed and also, every way magical and technological for contact didn't work at all. On top of that, Caranthir and his navigators observed they can't use the Elder Blood to create portals because something blocked their powers.

Crimson Down, YoRHa, and the heroes stationed up attempted desperately to send a signal to the New Republic and the heroes from Earth, but didn't work at all. Seeing there was no way to stop the attack, they decided to defend themselves until found the cause. Meanwhile, Ahsoka tracked down the signal and saw the jammer was in the Valley of the Kings.

"This can't be possible," snapped Ahsoka and threw with the computer, "what is in the head of the New Republic to attack us and as we speak some ships passed the barricade and are coming on the ground; we must stop them killing each other,"

"Ahsoka, we must keep our calm," advised Anakin and explained, "I am aware the situation is very critical, but once we destroy the jammer, everything will stop,"

"Do you believe is a trap set by the Dark Ahsoka and Starkiller?" asked Kenobi and analyzed the events, "this can't be a coincidence and I think we shall handle the situation without putting all our allies who are from space at risk,"

"I will go with Alex and Mary, Liam, and Theo give me a message to ask me what is going on," informed Mike and shared, "they are willing to come and we will be careful,"

"They have right," conformed Eredin and ordered for his riders, "go as fast as you can and explain to our allies the situation and be careful at the New Republic because are not so receptive as must be,"

"I additionally send these fireflies and the receiver to spread the news too," said Falka and looked around and saw how a telephone stopped, "this is far worse than I imagine, they start jam Earth technology as well and not just the alien technology,"

"When three fight, the last join wins," said Imlerith and explained the situation, "they make to destroy ourselves and the remaining troops to be destroyed by the army of Scorpion King,"

"Star Ships we have, but most important are the life forms," murmured Alex and wondered stupefied, "for how long they planned this attack at such a massive scale?"

"That doesn't matter now," said Caranthir and looked at the map, "we must act as fast as we can to prevent this destruction until is too late and nothing can be repaired,"

The remaining heroes split up to reach the closest camps to tell them about the attack purpose. In thirty minutes since the heroes send the fireflies with messages, one of them arrived at a camp that was under the control of Vesemir, Ciri, Lambert, Avallach, Triss, Yennefer, Geralt, Regis, Eskel, Keira, Auberon, and Lara. The firefly offered the message and left to the closest camp and in the message was the video that happened at the factory with Mike, Alex, Ahsoka, Kenobi, and Anakin regarding the appearance of Dark Ahsoka and Starkiller.

"Bloody hell; all this madness is just the fault of those?" asked Lambert shocked after saw the images, "if these two cause so many problems, I don't want to know what these two can do is get the army of Scorpion King; Also, the Wild Hunt is our ally or tries to deceive us?"

"Lambert, I know what are you thinking and I hope the second variant shall be true, but sadly is not possible," answered Auberon and analyzed the images, "Anubis warn us about this event and they succeed to catch us with the guard down,"

"I am afraid all who has magic, can't use it and all the communications are jammed and we can't spread the news fast; is somebody going fixing this?" asked Eskel and saw ships landing, "that is the only thing we miss; we must protect ourselves because we don't know why they jump to attack since they enter in our hyperspace,"

"Eskel, near the end, Mike says will take Liam, Mary, Alex, and Theo with him in the Valley of the Kings because there is the jammer," warned Geralt and hoped, "I hope all five can stop the jammer while others attempt contacting the other camps or talk with the New Republic about the reason for the attack,"

"I don't know which object is the cause why nobody can use his magical abilities and Elder Blood too, but my powers as a higher vampire are blocked too," murmured Regis and confessed, "must be a very powerful object if can does such things,"

"I remember during the attack; some of our friends go in the Valley of the Kings and they say something wrong happen there," remembered Yennefer and shared, "all say about a wicked feeling that something eats them from inside and corrupts them,"

"Somebody entered in our system where are the cameras and send a video to live; I shall open it?" asked Triss and was with the hand of the keyboard, "you, you are the cause of this; what are you planning?"

"This goes too far; they toy with us and show how the New Republic is ready to invade us," snapped Lara and advised, "I think we need to let the fireflies to warn the others and use other more and warn them about the attack and to show the record to know who start this madness,"

"I am very happy because in childhood I collected fireflies and I have them in a special tank ready to delivery messages," said Avallach and confessed, "I am aware I am a sage elf, but the old ways are better and remember me about childhood,"

"Let's start because we don't know how much we do have," advised Vesemir and saw the tank, "the fireflies can carry the device with the recording to offer time for defense and I can tell you this is a battle formation that is meant for the attack from different sides,"

"I am sad about what they have in mind, but this is the rule of the game and we must respect it," said Ciri and confessed, "everything that happens is the fault of the New Republic,"

Mike, Alex, Mary, Liam, and Theo went in the Whizzing Arrow to go faster in the Valley and during the journey, all the sensors went mad because an unseen force held them in one place. The unseen force threw the ship in the sand and made the engines absorbing the sand blocking them. After a second in the front of the ship appeared Dark Ahsoka with Starkiller and opened their lightsabers. Mike and Alex looked at each other and jump outside Whizzing Arrow while Liam, Mary, and Theo tried to clean the engines to allow them to start.

"Do you like our little invasion?" asked Dark Ahsoka and smiled, "this is just the beginning and if our plan works nothing can stand in our way; with Earth under our control, all the Universe will fall,"

"Not if we do something about it," said Mike and opened both lightsabers, "what are you laughing at it; except you are a total lunatic?"

"Lunatic, me? Never, just I laugh so hard because a little plod thinks he can beat me when his master and the masters of her can't take me down," informed Dark Ahsoka and said, "I admit, it becomes a fair fight getting stronger when knows who is the enemy, but you with grandpa lightsaber and a lightsaber made by you, never,"

"If they plan this attack I don't want to know what will wait for us in the Valley," murmured Alex and sensed something, "perhaps the lightschyte is not an answer for this fight and we must hold them until the engines are ready,"

"Go and see by yourselves and that lightsaber belongs to Skywalker and you don't have the right to have it," warned Starkiller and yelled using force scream, "that belongs to me,"

"Slow down, animal; I have a message to send and after that, we can duel with them," said Ahsoka and confessed, "I am looking after a Padawan and not a daughter and when the time will come I hope you will make the smart decision to surrender yourself,"

"What if will not happen?" asked Alex and looked at Mike, "I will not allow this to happen and neither Ahsoka or anybody else,"

"Then you will die and Egypt today will become torch and next to the planet," answered Starkiller and looked at Dark Ahsoka asking, "can I jump as an animal now?"

Dark Ahsoka made and gesture and both attacked. Dark Ahsoka began to duel as a lunatic with Mike and made crazy faces and gestures during the duel. Mike knew everything was a trap and used both lightsabers being ready to evade each moment. Meanwhile, Alex used his force power and copied the fighting style of Anakin and improved with moves from his set being able to match Starkiller. Starkiller angered and ragdoll with him, but Alex used force absorption. Starkiller caught with the guard down and threw him in the sand and pushed him down rolling in the sand some meters down. Mike and the Whizzing Arrow had the same fate as Alex and Dark Ahsoka and Starkiller looked at them from above. Dark Ahsoka threw a map with the land of the New Republic camps and conjured a Perfect Susanoo and flew high in the sky. After this used the massive swords to full them with energy and threw with powerful strikes around Egypt. One by one the sensors from the map closed and huge fires and explosion rose from multiple areas. After this stop conjured the Susanoo and saw with Starkiller how Mary, Liam, Theo grabbed some speeders from Whizzing Arrow and ran away in the Valley. After ten minutes, Rosh appeared in the front of the speeders with the lightsaber open crying and all five violently stopped falling in the sand. All five understood the reason and showed the record from the factory and left. When looked behind Luke, Jaden, Kyle, Mara, and Galen Mark came near Rosh made signs desperately to stop, but they never stopped when looked in the back heard lightsabers opening.

"What a nice combination of heroes we have here," admired Starkiller and named some, "nice to finally meet you Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade whose task supposed to be killing Luke not marrying, and my dumb clone which wants to know if is the real Starkiller or I shall call him better Galen Mark,"

" Sidious crash you with your ship because you dare to attack him and because your fault the Rebels escape," said Mara Jade and asked, "how are you still alive?"

"My sweetie, is normal to feel betrayed, trust me; ha-ha," laughed Dark Ahsoka and asked, "do you like to be caught in the middle as what happens with the previous Jedi order? You guide the attack with the New Republic against your sallies,"

"I don't care who will serve, but I swear you will pay everything for you have done," threatened Rosh and yelled, "I don't care what sick trick is it, but I am not afraid of you,"

"You shall be Rosh and for your knowledge, I am to the neck and not arm as the Twilek slave do," warned Dark Ahsoka and gesticulated chaotically, "I forget to mention you sell all your friends; what kind of Jedi are you? Traitor?"

"So you are those who predict Anubis," concluded Jaden and looked at them asking, "I think we can beat them three on one; I am quite afraid to know how strong they are."

"Stronger than you will ever imagine," answered Starkiller and yelled, "you will feel on your skin what means the real power and this is just the beginning, trust me,"

"I never sense so much power in the dark side," murmured Kyle and asked, "what are you waiting?"

"We wait to look at the record to know if you can beat us, together," answered Starkiller and put down in the sand, "the sand is rough, enters everywhere and you finish watching at the video; what is your answer?"

"I know how stronger your clone is, but the problem is the corrupted young Ahsoka," answered Luke and saw how Starkiller got up with the lightsaber activated, "I guess you come after your clone and me; I sense so much hatred towards us,"

"Fine," said Dark Ahsoka and confessed, "if you wish, I will play with Kyle and his students except for the wife of Luke because is on your blacklist, grumpy,"

Dark Ahsoka jumped directly to Kyle, Rosh, and Jaden and starting to duel with them using both lightsabers. Kyle sensed her raw power in the dark side and said mentally to Rosh and Jaden to protect his back because they never encountered such power as before. All three made a few steps back and combined their force power and at impact exploded, but when the dust fall Dark Ahsoka was surrounded by a ribcage of Susanoo which disappeared as Dark Ahsoka. From the sand in the middle of them jumped Dark Ahsoka and use a massive force push that threw away Kyle, Rosh, and Jaden.

Galen, Mara, and Luke dueled with Starkiller too and looked at the duel between Dark Ahsoka with Kyle, Rosh, and Jaden. Starkiller knew he was outmatched, but kept taunting Galen being his clone to have the opportunity to get rid of Luke to get Mara off guard. During the duel, he made a clone without the others to notice it and all three clashed their lightsabers allowing Starkiller the opportunity for using the lighting storm. All three were paralyzed from a moment and Starkiller grabbed Luke by feet threw him away. Mara went as fast she can see it was alright and saw how several clones of Starkiller were in front of her. Starkiller and Galen dueled and Starkiller attempted to turn him to the dark side because was the most powerful clone and not wanted to be forced to kill him. Mara beat the clones and Luke got up and both ran to Starkiller hoping Galen was fine. Luke and Mara joined the duel against Starkiller and saw how Dark Ahsoka fall on the ground and Rosh attempted to strike her down, but Starkiller blocked his lightsaber with his. After this put the lightsaber at the neck and threatened if not let Dark Ahsoka alone, would tear Rosh apart. Dark Ahsoka got up, went to Starkiller and threw Rosh away back to his friends. After this, a massive sand storm came to them and disappeared letting the Jedi shocked and confused about what happened recently. The sand storm just allowed them to become invisible and saw how the Jedi went back in the destroyed camps and saw some alive and told them what happened. They asked to send the message to others and not fight because the prediction of Anubis became true and the threat showed up. Starkiller looked at Dark Ahsoka how to meditate and decided to ask about the previous incident.

"Do you want to get killed?" asked Starkiller and said, "the kid almost kill you,"

"No, I just turn him to the dark side because all of them have a strong past with it," answered Dark Ahsoka and smiled, "we cause enough damage for today; is time to rest and see what our friends do,"

"Soon we will invade Earth with everything we have," said Starkiller and shared, "first we need to get the hand on the army of Anubis and some additional ships and allies,"

"It seems you know something about ships," said Dark Ahsoka and asked, "what do you hide?"

"I know the location of the Star Destroyers send in the unknown regions by Sidious and they are maneuvered by one command ship liked with happen with the Eternal Empire fleet," answered Starkiller and realized, "the data are correct, that means you take them before to involve me in this cause,"

Dark Ahsoka smiled at Starkiller and opened the cameras to see what was going on in the Valley of the Kings. She received some messages about the spreading of the news about the situation in Egypt, but the war in space continued. Both discovered the energy of the artifacts not affected what was under the ground and some curious warriors from both sides wanted to take by surprise their friends turned enemies. When reached the tunnels observed this understanding of the situation, but knew they can't stop the fight above until the jammers were destroyed.


	60. Chapter 55: Heart of Darkness

One all five entered in the Valley, they started to feel how something devoured them from inside. Liam remained behind a second and Theo looked at him and saw he transformed in the werewolf without the possibility to shift up. Knowing somebody might discover their presence because of Liam's anger, Theo went near him and hugged while Alex used shatter point in combination with force sense to see if it was a closed room somewhere were to let Liam, Theo, and Mary. Alex observed a mysterious object in a closed room and decided to take a look inside. The room was empty, all analyzed the object trying to figure what was and Mike saw one of the margins the symbol of Marka Ragnos. After some moments, Mike realized it was a channel of communication that only worked with members from the cult. The only member from a cult who knew all the current things was Bill known as consular Penvenen. They figured out how the device worked and saw Alex sleeping; Alex heard some yelling, opened the eyes and looked around not realizing at first from where came the sound. He called his dad who came as fast because believed something wrong happened, but Alex showed the device and Liam, Mary, Mike, Alex Mercer, and Theo said on short what happened and how Dark Ahsoka and Starkiller caused so much destruction.

"That's unbelievable and I am glad you finally find your Padawan," said Bill and asked, "where are you at this moment?"

"In the Valley of the Kings and feel like a void of something is eating us," answered Mary and added, "also, something here is very powerful and block all the magic of all types,"

"Dad, everything is fine?" asked Alex and murmured, "your face changed a bit when near where are they,"

"I am fine," assured Bill and asked, "some of you hear about Nathema and the doings of Valkorion, Vitiate, Tenebrae? The myth says somebody steals a bunch of powerful artifacts from Nathema that contain the living force of the sacrifice people; once Emperor dies, they attach to the artifacts,"

"We know about Nathema, but how they reach here?" asked Alex Mercer and infirmed, "I don't see the reason why some Disciples of Ragnos might come in the Valley or anywhere on Earth,"

"The Disciples like me to live a new life with a family of his and others just to learn more about the planet and the teachings," answered Bill and resumed, "what I say comes willingly, the others don't have the same chance because crash-land on Earth in the Valley a very long time ago,"

"Now remains to say they are still alive," murmured Liam and asked himself stupefied, "are they?"

"Nobody had the chance to test the true power of the artifacts, but Disciples believed they offered powers beyond normal," answered Bill and guessed, "if the rumors are true, that means the power of Valkorion split up to a number of individuals,"

"I don't understand why people come to visit the area being one of the most popular things from Egypt and not notice anything," confessed Theo and guessed, "for sure you will blame the artifacts too; do you know where they are?"

"Not the slightest idea, but the good thing our religion as a Disciples is similar to Egyptian culture," answered Bill and shared, "my best guess is they are in one of the pyramids; perhaps the biggest one,"

"Damn it;"The Disciples like me to live a new life with a family of his and others just to learn more about the planet and the teachings," answered Bill and resumed, "what I say comes willingly, the others don't have the same chance because crash-land on Earth in the Valley a very long time ago,"

"They are not so defenseless as you think," said Bill and assured, "I can protect them from here with the devices used by the Disciples while you search for the artifacts to stop the madness as fast as possible,"

Mike and Alex looked at Bill, waved to Mary, Liam, and Theo, and left from the room using the ventilation system. They wondered how many people visited the Valley of the Kings, but not encountered ever those malevolent Sith cultists. While they walked, Alex looked a bit worried because he noticed something moving, but not so anything. To be sure they were safe, Mike used mind trick to turn into a werewolf and spotted a shadowy figure passing by. The Shadowy figure when realized was followed, it disappeared without a trace. Mike and Alex tried to see from where disappeared, but was alerted by some hooded guys walking nearby. They jumped on one of the temples and somebody put their hand on the mouth to not scream to alert the others. When looked to see who was, they saw Ahsara, and Zady. Alex sensed movement again, attacked with a swift and fast move, and stabbed the guy in the chest. The guy fell dead with the hand on a lightsaber being ready to attack and took a better look at him was disfigured.

"Nice kill; we encounter some of them around and are hard as fuck to kill," confessed Ahsara and asked curiously, "do you come here because you see the desktop our message regarding this place?"

"I think we see something if I remember well, but Liam sat with the ass over the keyboard and something disappeared," said Alex and asked, "why are you here?"

"The same thing you are here; we catch a strange signal coming with some minutes before to the signal cut be down and the madness started, but none of you stay in the base to announce," answered Zady and asked, "do you know who is responsible for this? Is hard to believe the Republic gone nut,"

"You don't want to know who are those Anubis predicted," said Mike and answered and saw how the device opened slowly, "hard to believe, but, oh my god; you again,"

"A daughter and the Padawan; I guess you get fun in the Valley with those sociopaths of Ragnos," yelled Dark Ahsoka and shared, "here is the location of the artifacts you seek desperately to stop the destruction of your friends,"

"You will not fall in your trap," said Alex and asked, "what game are you playing?"

"Is not a game; we want just to help you to stop the destruction of your friends to be us; able to destroy them," said Starkiller and observed Ahsara and Zady, "why do you look so stupefied Jedi?"

"Now I understand why Mike and Alex cannot say at first; how are you alive?" asked Ahsara and confessed, "for sure Snoke stuck his tail again in this because not causes enough problems,"

"Smart daughter I have; I am very proud of her," said Dark Ahsoka and informed., "Snoke offer a body after I come to life and betray Snoke shortly after to serve another one; more powerful than him,"

"If you encourage us to save our friends who are those?" asked Zady and informed, "at least tell us more things about our enemies to have a chance,"

"There are stuck between the realm of dead and life and they become corporeal and incorporeal at any moment of the duel," said Starkiller and wished, "good luck killing them,"

Starkiller closed the channel and all four Jedi ventured deeper in the Valley and encountered the cultists in groups. At first, was hard to kill them because not knew when to strike because changing their forms from Shadowy people back too very old disfigured beings. Also, was very powerful in the dark side and the void affected the Jedi more than thought, but still, they were able to merge victoriously from any fight. Because not knowing how long can keep fighting in such hostile ground, caught a Shadowy people and hid to make it talk. Not passed a second and heard some noises in another part of the Valley and they thought their allies came to aid them. Still, after the destruction caused seemed the guys handled themselves the situation. Before to have the chance to speak, the leader crushed his neck and opened his lightsaber along with his guardians.

"We are trapped in a never-ending cycle of life and death stuck on this miserable planet; who do you send here?" asked Clint and murmured, "they promised us peace, a place by their side as council members and now come destroy us while sending others at the same time to do their dirty job,"

"Where are the artifacts?" asked Alex and opened the lightschyte, "answer to us now or you will never dare to meet us,"

"We answer just to Marka Ragnos and if means we will die by our belief, so be it," said Clint and confessed, "this torture will finally end and I will become one with the force as my master does before me,"

"Sorry to destroy your dream, but your highness is alive, betrays the order and has a wife waiting for his air," informed Mike and assured, "he doesn't care about you or your doing; be useful and stop this madness,"

"If your fate is to burn like our city burn, we don't care," snapped Clint and asked, "do you realize we are Sith and you are Jedi? Jedi and Sith always killed themselves and is normal for Sith to kill other Sith to instauration their will; the stronger survive always and we are not afraid of death like you are,"

"I am sick to hear your nonsense," said Ahsara and opened her lightsaber too, resuming, "we can't lose time with these lunatics; let's fulfill their wish and reach the artifacts before those do,"

"To reach the artifacts, you must pass through us, Jedi," snapped Clint and yelled, "together in life and death, no matter what will happen,"

"Be careful, it seems they actually know how to use their ability to become ghosts and back to the flash and bones form," warned Zady and guessed, "shall we show our little secret? We never had the chance to show our tactic,"

Clint was curious about what was their tactic and Ahsara fought with Clint and Mike with two guards while others fought with one guard. Ahsara kept Clint busy and Mike whispered how to defeat them in ghost form because he could no longer control Kamui. All five heard this, inclusive Clint, but was too late because he could not have time to warn his guards too. Ahsara dodged and teleported from Clint when Mike hit one of the guards with the foot in the chest while stuck his lightsaber in enemy guard lightsabers like Zady, and Alex did. In the next moment, all four let a clone behind, teleported at the enemy back enhancing his fist with lightning, fire, and telekinesis to penetrate the chest. The guards died with one blow and all four killed Clint stabbing from different sides with the lightsaber. The Jedi wen in the temple from Clint and his guards left and found in the middle of it the artifacts. Knowing they fed on the force, put explosives and set the chronometer to have enough time to run. When they left the temple they saw Dark Ahsoka fighting with Theo, Liam, and Mary while Starkiller looked at them while meditating. Dark Ahsoka saw them and threw all three at them Mike, Ahsara, Zady, and Alex. Zady and Alex decided to fight with Starkiller while Ahsara and Mike with Dark Ahsoka.

"Mike, have you fought with her?" asked Ahsara and shared, "in case you do not succeed to defeat her, I have a plan and I want you to attack first and I will get your back all the fight; you are more mobile and agile than Zady and you use the shoto for fast attacks and powerful blocks or deflects,"

"Fine, let's take her together and might be her fighting style is chaotic and similar to Ahsoka, but not fall in the trap because you will regret it," warned Mike and added, "also, she steals my lightsabers, and uses the environment in her advantage as Barriss does,"

"I am waiting for you," said Dark Ahsoka and murmured, "it seems I am not so good mother after all because my daughter and my Padawan join their forces to take me down; I am not forgetful and for this mistake, you will regret the day you born,"

"You are not my mother; you are a monstrosity corrupted by the dark side and if you desire to fight, we will give you fight, "snapped Ahsara and made a sign to Mike, "time to show you how a proficient does,"

"Nice combination of attacks, but is not enough to take me down with fast teleporting attack and somebody whose job is to keep me busy even know to duel very well," snapped Dark Ahsara after was hit two times and pushed back, "I admit, you make a very nice combination, but you will not take me down,"

"Shut up, grave hag; your plan fails and as to fight the New Republic and the Crimson and others explain who is the true guilty here, you," insulted Mike and combined power with Ahsara, "taste our power,"

"I admit I toy with you, but enough with play," warned Dark Ahsoka and snapped, "time to show what means the real power, scrubs,"

"A Susanoo; it seems this nut knows everything that knows my mother; luckily I am the one who teaches my mother Susanoo?" asked Ahsara and confessed, "the main reason why I fight like this is the adventure what my mother been through with the Wild Hunt,"

"Your inspiration comes the fighting style of Caranthir and Ciri," observed Mike and asked, "from where come to the inspiration with the Susanoo?"

"Kira," answered Ahsara and explained, "the Susanoo is an extension of your will as with happen with the Kitsune, but there is a bit different because that is a living thing,"

"Nice history, but you do not match of my powers," said Dark Ahsoka and showed, "I know something better than Susanoo, is called Perfect Susanoo,"

"How to compete with that?" asked Mike and dodged an attack, "I hope you have any suggestion about this,"

"I have an idea, but you will don't like," said Ahsara and shared, "push me with all your power right to the head; you don't know the teleportation as better as me and we encounter an enemy whose quite similar with the Susanoo, but on a minuscule scale,"

Mike pushed Ahsara with all the power he had straight to the head of the Perfect Susanoo. Dark Ahsoka threw with all types of attacks in Ahsara, but Ahsara dodged them and created multiple clones that teleported too. Seeing Ahsara was closer and closer to the head of the Perfect Susanoo, attempted to stab Ahsara, but the blade of the Perfect Susanoo passed through her not harming her at all. After this teleported in the Perfect Susanoo enhancing her fist with force lightning, telekinesis, and fire and hit Dark Ahsoka with full power throwing her far away. The Perfect Susanoo disappeared and Ahsara fell on the ground graceful using some air roles to lower the speed. Zady, Alex, and Starkiller saw that and all looked stupefied at just what happened.

"Bigger they are, harder they fall," said Zady and asked, "are you willing to run after her?"

"I must admit what happen earlier is an impressive move, but will not change anything, we assure you," said Starkiller and confessed, "you are a weakling, bandaged guy, but something is special about you or the lightsaber of Anakin,"

"I wish to know it too, but I feel the lightsaber wants to leave me to help somebody in a day," informed Alex and shared, "I will take personally there, but as long you will be alive and around, I will keep close to me,"

"Sorry, to disturb you, but I have to go," said Starkiller and disappeared in the sand.

"I don't know what these two plan to do, but I have a bad feeling about this," said Zady and shared, "we barely resist against him and his massive force; it seems you do not joke when fighting against Mara, Luke, and Galen,"

"I know," murmured Alex and said, "that's is a problem for another day; let's go to the others and leave from this wicked place as fast as possible, even we didn't fall devoured anymore, still, give me creeps,"

Mike, Ahsara, Zady, and Alex went seeing if Liam, Theo, and Mary were okay. After healing their bruises headed to the ship of Mary and Zady that was somewhere close nearby. Before to get the base, they tracked Whizzing Arrow back to base to get the sand out the motors. At the base saw representatives from each faction talking about the fight and the New Republic said the main reason for the attack was to free the Earth under the slavery of Crimson Dawn. The New Republic understood somebody set a trap of them and offered to repair the ship of Crimson Dawn and gave them new ships. Also, the heroes discussed the attack and Mara Jade was frustrated because knew Snoke wanted to harm his enemies from a long time ago. She realized everything was a test to see how the heroes handled without magic in a space battle and wondered if Dark Ahsoka and Starkiller discovered the Star Destroyers of Sidious in the unknown regions.


	61. Chapter 56: Rise Of King

After the invasion of the New Republic, over the Earth, everybody worked hard to find as fast as possible where was Dark Ahsoka and Starkiller to prevent them from taking control over the army of Scorpion King. Alex O'Connell advised them to stop using energy because they would not show up until the rise of the army. Everybody was sad to hear this because they saw what they were capable to do, but knew there was no other choice. Knowing it was nothing better to do, they decided to wait patiently and figure out what their enemies might do once they got the army of Anubis under their control in the worst case.

"Yellow fits you well," admired Kenobi and joked, "I tend to say yellow is your color,"

"The last time when I use these lightsabers I die by the hand of Dooku saving the life of Voss," informed Ventress and asked, "what will happen from now on?"

"Crimson Dawn and YoRHa lose some people and the ships what the New Republic gives us in the exchange are not enough," confessed Maul and murmured, "I am looking over and over again at the images and I can't believe my eyes this happen and this is the destruction left behind them,"

"What is that immense thing that appears in the sky?" asked Savage and said surprised, "I never see such power in my life; how can you achieve that power?"

"I learn this power from Earth being led by Kaguya, but no matter how I try to replicate it, not work at first," answered Ahsoka and shared, "Ahsara learn fast from me because of the story what happened like twenty years ago with the Wild Hunt marks her a great deal and used the Kitsune as a source of inspiration,"

"You have been on Mortis, right? Do you have an idea how powerful is she?" asked Maul and confessed, "we must know how powerful is before to confront recklessly; not to mention that old, man has right,"

"Hard to tell how powerful is taking into consideration the Son himself give her power and Mortis being tied with both sides of the force," answered Anakin murmured, "in case you wonder if the Son can continue his job because Earth is a bit different planet beyond Avatar and Creators control,"

"That means we can't go to the Creators of Oban to stop the Son," said Barriss and noticed, "seeing the fighting from the factory and what displays here; the powers of Dark Ahsoka are equal to Ahsoka or a bit beyond her; no matter how powers are given to you, matters just the experience,"

"So this means, Dark Ahsoka learns in a second what Ahsoka learn with experience all her lifetime," concluded Luke and remembered, "I been on Mortis too once and I remember about Fountain of Evil; that might be her source of power,"

"Before to join you, I have a small chat with Stiles; he says something about vampirism," shared Kyle and explained, "Ahsoka become possessed by the Son when bit her and after her death with revival short after, Dark Ahsoka remain with the memories of Ahsoka and the future memories of her,"

"This makes sense; that dude is too happy discussing this and he tells me about the Beast of Gevaudan aka Sebastian Vallet," said Durqok and informed, "what intrigued me the most is how he learns to drive a car using Mason's knowledge when the guy comes from century eighteen,"

"Let's not forget about their old enemy of Scot's pack, Warlock Lord," said Rex and explained, "the guy returns resembling with Allanon," said Rex and corrected, "I am aware the main reason why look like that is the cut of Warlocks' blade, but the thing I want to point up is the magic known as Sith alchemy,"

"Magic can be done and undone, but with the Sith, Alchemy is another story," said Mara and confessed, "I shall tell you the reason why you see me wondering; Palpatine has a secret fleet of Star destroyers somewhere in the unknown regions and for sure they find them,"

"I hope you can tell us more about this," hoped Rosh and shared, "strange, Palpatine trained you since young and get another student without your knowledge,"

"Oh, the alarms are ringing," murmured Jaden and asked stupefied, "what is going on?"

"The alarms are ringing with a motive," said Galen and murmured, "Dark Ahsoka and Starkiller outmatched once us, I wonder what they plan to do this time,"

When looked at the sky saw a massive black cloud in the form of a scorpion. The cloud landed on the ground and formed. When the heroes took a closer look using the drones, they noticed the markings of Scorpion King. All looked stupefied seeing the army because was far bigger than an ordinary Anubites and wielded various weapons. Nobody understood why they appeared because the ritual supposed to happen in the next three days and today should head to the pyramid. The Wild Hunt teleported at the Pyramid the Jedi who talked earlier about the previous events and invited Mike, Alex, Ahsara, and Zady to join too. In the meantime, Medjai and the United Kingdom of Egypt came to discuss this new crisis and prepared for defense because they knew from history the army devastated everything in the path.

"Alex is not your fault," said Adom and looked at the images, "the calculation is perfect and we check daily to be sure when the army might rise, but something happens and we don't have the slightest idea,"

"Also, we moved from the base to check if the correct results show the same result," said Alex and showed them, "I calculate the sky and the sky never fail me until now,"

"Bolo, is something bad?" asked Deka and saw his face, "you whitened a bit at the face when heard about the sky; what's the problem?"

"The problem is major; we fail in the trap of those rats," snapped Bolo and explained, "the calculation is based on the position of stars, but I come to the realization our enemies stay closer than we ever expect and use illusions to deceive us,"

"Even Anubis tell us before we have to deal with Dark Ahsoka and Starkiller, for sure the result will be the same," confessed Setna and murmured, "the only thing we have to do now is to hope those two will not have a chance to kill the Scorpion King,"

"Theris, what do you know about them?" asked Amanra and explained, "I don't find anything about them in the history books or the ancient scriptures; I hope you know something,"

"Is the first time when I see them to even is my kind," answered Theris and looked better, "it seems we have the advantage because they look far older than my sketch; also, according to the Medjai, they neck if is cut, they turn in the dust,"

"Fine, one strike at the neck and they die instantly," said Itu and warned, "I think we shall stop here and prepare for the attack,"

"We must win the fight and stop the nuts in the memory of Shadow and May," said Shadow Mind and rose a flame in the air saying, "Allah to protect us,"

Everybody received the news of the attack and the commanders of YoRHa was on the moon base with their troops to analyze the situation from up waiting for Caranthir opening portals to send them where was most needed. When the portals opened, 9S grabbed A2 and 2B by the arms stopping them. Both looked at him weird and 2B decided to kiss him because 9S had emotions before massive battles and A2 rubbed his hair. All YoRHa soldiers present smiled, but pushed A2 and 2B and went straight to the computer to see something.

"Thanks, for hugging, but do that in private no with all of them looking at as a scared boy, ok?" said 9S and smiled, "I am a scanner and I know to fight because of you; I have one more the thing to do before leaving Earth,"

"Nines, the army of Anubis risen and kills everything in their path; we must move faster," warned 2B and observed something weird, "it seems the commander does not joke when say the scanners are very sensitive; what is that low frequency that comes under the desert?"

"Caranthir, do you copy me?" asked A2 and informed, "we send the troops, but we need to check something before to assist them in the battle because 9S find something under the desert and we don't know what's that is,"

"Why somebody hides ships deep in the underground?" asked 2B stupefied and showed a copy after their heat signal, "it seems the ships never used in a long time and somebody wants to start them working,"

"I can't hack in the system to see what's going on," said 9S and informed, "we should warn others about our discovery; for sure they will know how to deal with this,"

"9S, don't dare to hack in," warned A2 and explained, "don't put yourself in danger for everything you don't have to prove us you are more than a scanner because we know from what dough you are made of; also, is quite strange somebody wants to activate the ships now,"

"Mara Jade speaks something a fleet in unknown regions; how do they want to carry their army to the fleet?" asked 9S and send a signal to Earth, "they want to flee the planet with the ships,"

"I start wondering if Anubis speak from knowledge or just say his opinion about what happens," said A2 and shared, "Caranthir messaged and say the troops need us and his magic can't reach there with the help of magic, but Ciri take a look and sees Starkiller clones,"

Caranthir passed the information to others and none knew what was under the desert. They knew if Starkiller clones lurked there was not good at all. The fight started in many regions of Egypt and surroundings and the heroes sent by Caranthir at the pyramid split up in teams to cover more ground. The first team was Savage, Maul, Ventress, Barriss, and Durqok who stayed with the eyes in four because the pyramid was full of traps and roamed by skeletons who had Egyptians weapons.

"This place is very big and full of enemies," remarked Savage and walked with attention, "not to mention is full of very deadly traps,"

"I will go first; I can see the traps with ease and know where they must be put to be so effective," said Barriss and deactivated three traps, "see, everything is safe,"

"My dear, not all of us has the eye formed as you to detect the traps so easily," said Ventress and looked at her lightsaber, "I shall make another lightsaber?"

"You can make everything you want, bald harpy," insulted Dark Ahsoka using a telecommunicator, "sorry I destroy your lightsabers, but they are very ugly and nobody needs seeing them because becoming blind either from you or your lightsabers,"

"Lady, the dark side never fits you," said Maul amused and shared," I never imagined I will ever have the chance to see such a lunatic person, but I see you now,"

"Nice words from you, no-dick," snapped Dark Ahsoka and yelled, "once we summon the Scorpion King, his army will be mine and you will die,"

"I am surprised you put your lackeys to do the dirty job," confessed Durqok and asked, "what are you planning? Polish your nails while the Anubites kill us?"

"Is not a bad idea at all, but I have other important stuff to do than to kill you myself," said Dark Ahsoka and observed, "I guess you discover my location in time real; fine if you want a duel, I will give you duel,"

"If you don't mind, I will help them too," said Maul smirking, "I admit I want to corrupt Ahsoka to the dark side during the duel on Mandalore, but I very know how wicked and crazy you might become, I suicide myself,"

"The poor Zabrak is afraid of the power of the dark side," said Dark Ahsoka laughing crazily, "Ha-ha, I am waiting for you, but doesn't need to suicide because I will make you a service killing you,"

"He is scared of the power, but the power you can take from knowledge and people," warned Savage and said, "if you wish to be a lonely unfucked grave hag, good for you,"

All looked at Savage and saw Dark Ahsoka closed the channel. Shortly after they managed to find the location of Dark Ahsoka and saw her with skeletons who bowed in front of her. With a gesture from Ahsoka, the skeletons turned to the heroes and attacked them. The heroes observed Dark Ahsoka empowered skeleton's swords with the force to be able to counter lightsabers. Savage and Durqok started to fight with the skeletons while Ventress, Barriss, and Maul fought with Dark Ahsoka. Barriss didn't know the area well, but knew what to expect and fought directly with Dark Ahsoka while Ventress and Maul intervened separately to not fail in one of the traps or Barriss being too distracted the mind game of Dark Ahsoka. Dark Ahsoka's tactics were destroyed by Barriss and protected by the same time by Ventress and Maul who attacked consecutively. Seeing the pyramid was fragile, Savage and Durqok coming to aid all three and Barriss being the one who held everything together, Dark Ahsoka ran away. In other team was Mike, Zady, Ahsara, and Alex. After some moments a portal of Caranthir opened and Ezra, Jason, and Kanan came too.

"Sorry we come unannounced, but Caranthir sends us because 9S discovered something very important," said Kanan and showed, "after thermal signature, here are some ships that nobody used them for a long time and Starkiller clones want to activate them as we speak,"

"They plan everything in detail," said Mike amazed and asked, "is a way to reach those ships?"

"Sadly, no," said confessed Ezra and shared, "your planet is so strange, full of secrets, and if somebody discovers them might destroy the Earth and the Universe too,"

"Alex's dad who is known as consular Penvenen knows only the ship with artifacts that crash-land many years ago," informed Alex and asked, "might be possible to don't know about their existence if he knows everything related to aliens and Earth?"

"This might be a possibility, but I wonder how old the ships are," said Ahsara and heard a strange noise, "do you hear what I hear?"

"Is sound like somebody is bagging some gongs," remarked Jason and informed, "I hear something similar at the base before the start of the ceremony when participating all three factions to become the United Kingdom of Egypt,"

"Oh my God; this is not good," murmured Zady and informed, "Jason has right and we hear this noise when the factions called Queen Amanra to sit on the throne; that means somebody calls the Scorpion King,"

Zady saw some scarabs in the tunnels and asked them from where came the sound. The scarabs looked straight to him, made a sign to him, and ran looking behind to see if the heroes found them. The scarabs stopped in front of a golden door and opened it; they saw Starkiller. In the next moment, from the other door, the Scorpion King came. All combined their push and threw Scorpion King from where it came while Alex, Zady, Ahsara, and Alex confronted Starkiller and Ezra, Jason, and Kanan went after Scorpion King to kill him. The Scorpion King was a massive being half human- half scorpion which moved very fast. With patience and precise the three Jedi succeed to cut their limbs, but when he attempted to give the final blow, he destroyed an object and was covered in Shadow Energy. With this power could block the blades with the Scorpion Arm's and slowly outmatched all three knocking them on the ground being ready to give the final blow. The third team which was made from Ahsoka, Anakin, Kenobi, Luke, Kyle, and Mara stopped Scorpion King from killing Ezra, Kanan, and Jason who retreated to help Rosh and Jaden who fought mythical creatures including Anubites of King who infiltrated in the pyramid. Dark Ahsoka showed up too and Ahsoka went fighting with her one by one while others ran after the Scorpion king.

"You have a very powerful daughter and a Padawan," said Dark Ahsoka and asked sarcastically, "you remember when The Second Sister said it wanted to be a mother? Still, I will take one of them with me either o you like or not to show what means the real power,"

"I will not allow this," snapped Ahsoka and warned, "to do that you need to pass through me,"

"You are pathetic, woman," yelled Dark Ahsoka and observed, "you barely match my strength; how much time you can resist?"

"Do you realize I am quite old and if I have your age and my skills, you will not be here?" asked Ahsoka and confessed, "I thought you were a better duelist, but after each confrontation, you are weaker and weaker, predictable than ever,"

"Don't dare to judge me," snapped Dark Ahsoka and yelled, "I am more than you can imagine,"

"Then prove this," said Ahsoka and empowered with force their attack, "I will finish this here and now,"

Their force powers clashed fiercely and the Susanoo appeared. After this, their blades clashed causing massive waves of energy. Meanwhile Kyle, Luke, Mara, Anakin, Galen, and Kenobi followed Scorpion King in the throne room to put an end to his terror.

"I hope Ahsoka will beat her alter ego," hoped Anakin and asked, "where is Starkiller?"

"Somewhere around, but is running from somebody," answered Galen and informed," I will cut his way, you take care of you and bring down this piece of filth,"

"Who are you to dare to make my piece of filth?" asked Scorpion King and confessed, "I wished you to have a merciful death, but I will tear you apart for insulting me,"

"From where do you get the Shadow Energy?" asked Mara and shared, "I ask to know why you make matters worse to you and you don't go willing back to hell and give us your army,"

"That will not happen, my dear," said Scorpion King and showed, "when you are such a powerful king, you have all kind of weapons to secure the throne at any time,"

"That is not power," said Luke and warned, "only a coward does that; if you claim to be so powerful, fight with me,"

"Fine, your others take care of them to not boring," said Scorpion King and asked stupefied, "you just said you, not the woman and the other guy,"

"True, but the role of a Padawan is to learn from the master and the role of master is to protect the student," said Kyle and explained, "this is an inseparable bond that you will never understand,"

"Fine," snapped Scorpion King and warned, "I will take all three and you will see you do not match of my powers,"

The fight started with Scorpion King and his guards. The three Jedi masters outmatched Scorpion King easily and almost killed him, but a massive wave of energy made the pyramid exploding, throwing everybody in the desert. All used force protection and shielded from impact, but Dark Ahsoka was faster and took the Dagger of Mortis, killing Scorpion King in second before others could react. The heroes captured Starkiller, but the army of Anubites surrounded them. Dark Ahsoka said if Mike would come with them and would release Starkiller, nobody would be harmed. Knowing that would save the life of his friends to fight another day, he accepted this. Dark Ahsoka smiled and used the sphere teleporting Scorpion King' s army and her, Starkiller, and Mike in the underground ships. The ships left the ground, existed Earth space entering the hyperspace.


	62. Chapter 57: Sacrifice

Everybody was shocked to find what happened with Mike and tried all the possible things to track Mike and the ships, but didn't work at all. They reached to the conclusion something blocked their magic and other force abilities like the flow-walking. From all people, the most shocked sad was Ahsoka because he wanted to prove to Dark Ahsoka the light side of the force was far stronger than the dark side, but the temple exploded because of the massive weaves of powers that were unleashed in him. Anakin encouraged Ahsoka saying to remember her adventure with the Transdoshans and how she saved her life, the other two Jedi younglings, and Chewy. Ahsoka smiled at him, hugged Anakin and hoped for the better, but still tried to find where was. Meanwhile, Mike was in one of the ships being accompanied by Dark Ahsoka, Starkiller, and other Anubites. He assisted at an argue between Dark Ahsoka and Starkiller regarding Mike keeping his lightsabers abroad the ship. Dark Ahsoka won and Starkiller left furiously threatening Mike if dared to do something, would kill him. After this left he the room and let Dark Ahsoka and Mike, but not before warning her to progress with the second part of her plan which was strengthening the army of Anubis at the maximum potential.

"Why do you let me keep the lightsabers?" asked Mike and explained, "I don't agree with Starkiller, but for sure you have something in your mind,"

"Indeed, I have," confirmed Dark Ahsoka and showed the security cameras, "I wish good luck escaping Anubites from this ship and the minions of Seth who are indestructible,"

"You already know I will try everything to escape and go back to my friends, isn't it?" guessed Mike and looked around, "still, you have others plan in mind if you chose me to accompany you,"

"If you want to escape, try staying in one piece," advised Dark Ahsoka and opened the lightsaber pointing right to his face, "I am bad as a mother, but I am good as a master; join the dark side and the dark side will offer you cookies,"

"You already know why I become a Grey Jedi," said Mike and Dark Ahsoka closed her lightsaber, "you can't do anything to change my mind,"

"Poor boy, you don't know what I am capable of," warned Dark Ahsoka and snapped, "be a good boy and allow me to show you what I have in mind with the Anubites,"

"Ahsara mention that sphere," shared Mike and informed, "you have at you when flying in the air because of Ahsara,"

"I admit I sub estimate her plan, but when I realize all the attacks pass through her, the situation change," admitted Dark Ahsoka and murmured, "I realize too late and when I get the scheme, no reaction comes in my mind,"

"From where you have the ships?" asked Mike and saw how Dark Ahsoka opened the doors and pushed him outside following him with two Anubites, "I guess you are talkative,"

"If you dare to touch him with my permission, you are dead," yelled Dark Ahsoka cutting the head of one of the Anubites while others assisted, "and you don't force my hand; also, stop asking stupid questions and look at this,"

Dark Ahsoka connected all the cameras from all ships and raise the sphere in the air. She was accompanied by Starkiller and the Anubites from decaying corpses, they all strengthened and became muscled creatures. He went close to an Anubite; he saw it was almost twice his size and looked more vicious and threatening. The hours passed and Mike wondered the ship under the close watch of Anubites and Minions of Seth until Dark Ahsoka came and looked in a room where to spend the night to rest because in the morning had the training to do. Seeing it had not from where to escape, Mike sat in the bed and decided to rest because hoped would receive a vision or something in the sleep to help him leave the ship. In the morning, Starkiller took a bucket of cold water and woke him up throwing the water on him. After this took him to the breakfast where Dark Ahsoka was waiting for him with a glass of wine in the hand and Mike saw the Anubites served the breakfast.

"I think you should eat before starting your training with me," advised Dark Ahsoka and asked, "do you plan to train without eating? Do you believe we give the food after a demonstration of force?"

"I will eat if this guy taste from my food," said Mike and Dark Ahsoka ate herself after Anubite, "fine, I don't ask for this, but so be it,"

"What game are you playing?" asked Starkiller and snapped, "you let him walk with the lightsabers to the belt and now give him food and other things; you know already he wants to escape,"

"The food is so delicious," said Mike and kept eating while heard their arguments, "what do you plan to teach me?"

"Do you believe him?" asked Starkiller and threw his plate in Mike, "now you kill the Anubite because of the Mike pushes the plate in the Anubite,"

"Starkiller, where do you believe he will go? It has no place where to run because we are in space and nothing can track us, especially these types of ships," asked Dark Ahsoka and looked at Mike, "you are eager to learn, but why?"

"The force, like the magic or any other power, is not evil; evil is the one who uses it," answered Mike and explained, "once I learn the power, I will learn how to save the life of innocents people who don't deserve your cruelty,"

"Firstly, you will have to learn and after that find a way to return to your friends if that is possible," said Dark Ahsoka and resumed the idea, "good luck to try with them too; I never show the minions of Seth in action, but you know from your friends they are deadly hunters and unstoppable forces of nature,"

"Do you realize he will find eventually a way to escape?" asked Starkiller and observed, "this is the main reason; you already tell what have to face and as we speak makes a plan in his head to run away,"

"I think you shall clean your teeth," advised Mike because a minion of Seth sniffed him, "I tend to believe Starkiller has right and something you have in mind with me,"

"The time will reveal," advised Dark Ahsoka and ordered the Anubites to take the dinner, "take him in the training room and use both continue the breakfast,"

"Now the plod is gone, what do you plan to do?" asked Starkiller and assured Mike not planted any devices, "our mission is to retrieve the fleet from unknown regions and come back to Earth,"

"We know almost nothing about the Old World and neither the Son does, but is somebody who might know how to control all Earth," informed Dark Ahsoka and confessed, "that person is dead and I feed the curiosity of Mike to plan his escape and give us in exchange; he already sees a lot and tries to understand,"

"To do that willingly will not do, but in a situation of crisis, everything can change in our advantage," realized Starkiller and observed, "I study his behavior closely and I come to the realization one of the most important things he looks and has a curiosity of it is the place of Apophis,"

"After the pit of Apophis, are the capsules to get out from here, but where?" laughed Dark Ahsoka and stop laughing, "these ships from Earth travel in space and time and once leaves the ships with the capsules the hell knows where and when might land,"

"He somehow will find a way to return to his friends, but will take time," said Starkiller and hoped, "I hope he will not destroy our plans,"

Dark Ahsoka looked at him and touched him on saying everything was possible. After left both the room and went to the training room and saw Mike with the Son. Dark Ahsoka sent him in an arena putting him to fight with Anubites and had many swords to his disposal to choose from. He chose a single sword, fought with the Anubites and heard the discussion between the Son, Starkiller, Dark Ahsoka.

"His friends know he might escape too," said the Son and confessed, "I never believe the seed of Anakin will be planted so deeper in his student, the student who will have a new student and so on,"

"What do you discover?" asked Starkiller and said, "you are so smiley, that means you know something that you don't know,"

"I agree," agreed Dark Ahsoka and said, "I hope you can tell us; besides there is a way of escaping not far from here with the help of the escape pods,"

"Speaking about saving pods, do you know we have a rat here?" asked the Son and showed a picture, "some Anubites showed this worm flying around; according to your intel this Pod is called Pod 042 and belongs to the unit YoRHa 2B, true designation 2E,"

"How got in this place?" asked Starkiller and looked stupefied, "I make the game as bad cop and she as the good cop, but you want to let him go,"

"Maybe, maybe not," said Dark Ahsoka and shared, "Zireal, Ciri for our language infiltrate in the hangar with the power of Elder Blood to infiltrate the Pod from under our nose,"

"I hope you know what are you doing," said the Son and left with Starkiller, "as far I can see, the plan goes perfectly,"

Dark Ahsoka ordered to the Anubites to leave and let them alone. Mike heard all the discussion, but pretends not as knew nothing. After this, Dark Ahsoka said to follow her in a training room far bigger because had to show him some moves. Mike saw sketches of the force powers Dark Ahsoka wanted to show and remembered Ahsoka and Ahsara tried to teach the same force powers before

"Do you think you can teach me what Ahsoka and Ahsara cannot?" asked Mike and looked straight to her, "I know what is your game and nothing you will do, not will work,"

"The main reason why you never learn to use teleportation as full extent and the Susanoo is you," said Dark Ahsoka and explained, "you consider those powers unnatural for you, but you will use them due to me because will be a time when the survival of you or somebody will depend on it and you will make it,"

"What are talking about?" asked Mike curious and looked weird at her, "you say like you already know the future,"

"Also, I will learn you a power that Ahsoka never use it," added Dark Ahsoka and shared, "this power is called summoning; you can summon a create and aid you in the battle or it has other purposes,"

"Why the ship has an oasis inside?" asked Mike stupefied and looked around, "for sure you will not answer,"

"I will be very happy if I know the answer to your question, but nothing," answered Dark Ahsoka and opened her lightsaber, "before to teach use those powers, time to see how skilled are you,"

Both starting to duel and Mike noticed Dark Ahsoka pushed him to the center of the oasis where was an unknown object which caught his attention since the Anubites took him to the previous training room. The duel kept continuing and Mike saw the escape pods which the Son mentioned earlier. Dark Ahsoka kept dueling with Mike while he went back to the object from the middle and back to the entrance. Both took a pause in which Dark Ahsoka repeated the basics to use those powers he mentioned. Seeing it was harder to use, made him use mind trick to turn into a werewolf. Mike improved the powers because learning the teleportation and succeed to summon the ribcage of the Susanoo. Dark Ahsoka decided it was enough for today, put the Anubites to get back him in the room, and in the room, Mike found Pod under the blanket in the bed.

"Are you okay?" asked Pod 042 and shared, "from my point of view, everything is normal and you are fine; 2B talk with Ciri, I offer a volunteer to assist you in the mission because I have some issues and need to decide my owner,"

"You don't know how happy I am to find somebody familiar and I know how to escape," shared Mike and pet the Pod 042, "how you enter my room?"

"Through the ventilation system and glad you are small because you can enter as well," answered Pod 042 and asked, "what are you doing?"

"I make them believe somebody is sleeping in the bed," answered Mike and informed, "I am ready; show the way,"

"Acknowledged, follow me," said Pod 042 and looked at the map, "we can't use the ventilation system to the to reach that area, but we can avoid many hostiles areas,"

"The area is safe and we are not far away from the room with the oasis," shared Mike and heard the alarms ringing, "damn it, they discover my decoy and know we are ready to leave; attack to my back and hold strong,"

"Affirmative, hostile creatures are coming and I didn't see them before," said Pod 042 and asked, "do you know them?"

"Minions of Seth," answered Mike and attempted used his lightsabers to kill a creature, "I cut it in many pieces and still come back a whole; they are indestructible and the Anubites come too,"

"I see enemies approaching too; they are Dark Ahsoka and Starkiller," shared Pod 042 and shared, "we enter in the oasis; we still can make it,"

"Damn it, we are surrounded in the middle of the oasis," said Mike and looked around, "this can't happen,"

"It can happen, Jedi," said Starkiller and snapped, "I will enjoy killing you,"

"I advise you to stop to don't make the matters worse," advised Dark Ahsoka and observed how the sign of Mike starting glowing, "what are you doing?"

"I will never surrender to you," snapped Mike and enhanced his arm with the force putting on the ground, "time to show what you learn me,"

"Be careful," yelled the Son and said, "I want him alive, don't let him escape,"

Mike summoned Apophis and Apophis not realized at first what was going on and attacked everybody. He profited from this and used many clones to trick the Anubites while he went straight to the saving pods. Mike entered the saving pod with Pod 042, saw how the door closed and looked at how fell from the sky to a nearby planet. He hoped would be able to return home and after two hours, the ship crash-landed on a planet. Pod 042 said to leave the saving pod because it would explode and at the last moment, Mike took something from the saving pod before explode. Not knowing where he was, Mike hid his lightsabers and attached to his back a normal sword and went with the Pod 042 to a nearby populated area.


	63. Chapter 58: Child Of Elder Blood

After the invasion of the New Republic, over the Earth, everybody worked hard to find as fast as possible where was Dark Ahsoka and Starkiller to prevent them from taking control over the army of Scorpion King. Alex O'Connell advised them to stop using energy because they would not show up until the rise of the army. Everybody was sad to hear this because they saw what they were capable to do, but knew there was no other choice. Knowing it was nothing better to do, they decided to wait patiently and figure out what their enemies might do once they got the army of Anubis under their control in the worst case.

"Yellow fits you well," admired Kenobi and joked, "I tend to say yellow is your color,"

"The last time when I use these lightsabers I die by the hand of Dooku saving the life of Voss," informed Ventress and asked, "what will happen from now on?"

"Crimson Dawn and YoRHa lose some people and the ships what the New Republic gives us in the exchange are not enough," confessed Maul and murmured, "I am looking over and over again at the images and I can't believe my eyes this happen and this is the destruction left behind them,"

"What is that immense thing that appears in the sky?" asked Savage and said surprised, "I never see such power in my life; how can you achieve that power?"

"I learn this power from Earth being led by Kaguya, but no matter how I try to replicate it, not work at first," answered Ahsoka and shared, "Ahsara learn fast from me because of the story what happened like twenty years ago with the Wild Hunt marks her a great deal and used the Kitsune as a source of inspiration,"

"You have been on Mortis, right? Do you have an idea how powerful is she?" asked Maul and confessed, "we must know how powerful is before to confront recklessly; not to mention that old, man has right,"

"Hard to tell how powerful is taking into consideration the Son himself give her power and Mortis being tied with both sides of the force," answered Anakin murmured, "in case you wonder if the Son can continue his job because Earth is a bit different planet beyond Avatar and Creators control,"

"That means we can't go to the Creators of Oban to stop the Son," said Barriss and noticed, "seeing the fighting from the factory and what displays here; the powers of Dark Ahsoka are equal to Ahsoka or a bit beyond her; no matter how powers are given to you, matters just the experience,"

"So this means, Dark Ahsoka learns in a second what Ahsoka learn with experience all her lifetime," concluded Luke and remembered, "I been on Mortis too once and I remember about Fountain of Evil; that might be her source of power,"

"Before to join you, I have a small chat with Stiles; he says something about vampirism," shared Kyle and explained, "Ahsoka become possessed by the Son when bit her and after her death with revival short after, Dark Ahsoka remain with the memories of Ahsoka and the future memories of her,"

"This makes sense; that dude is too happy discussing this and he tells me about the Beast of Gevaudan aka Sebastian Vallet," said Durqok and informed, "what intrigued me the most is how he learns to drive a car using Mason's knowledge when the guy comes from century eighteen,"

"Let's not forget about their old enemy of Scot's pack, Warlock Lord," said Rex and explained, "the guy returns resembling with Allanon," said Rex and corrected, "I am aware the main reason why look like that is the cut of Warlocks' blade, but the thing I want to point up is the magic known as Sith alchemy,"

"Magic can be done and undone, but with the Sith, Alchemy is another story," said Mara and confessed, "I shall tell you the reason why you see me wondering; Palpatine has a secret fleet of Star destroyers somewhere in the unknown regions and for sure they find them,"

"I hope you can tell us more about this," hoped Rosh and shared, "strange, Palpatine trained you since young and get another student without your knowledge,"

"Oh, the alarms are ringing," murmured Jaden and asked stupefied, "what is going on?"

"The alarms are ringing with a motive," said Galen and murmured, "Dark Ahsoka and Starkiller outmatched once us, I wonder what they plan to do this time,"

When looked at the sky saw a massive black cloud in the form of a scorpion. The cloud landed on the ground and formed. When the heroes took a closer look using the drones, they noticed the markings of Scorpion King. All looked stupefied seeing the army because was far bigger than an ordinary Anubites and wielded various weapons. Nobody understood why they appeared because the ritual supposed to happen in the next three days and today should head to the pyramid. The Wild Hunt teleported at the Pyramid the Jedi who talked earlier about the previous events and invited Mike, Alex, Ahsara, and Zady to join too. In the meantime, Medjai and the United Kingdom of Egypt came to discuss this new crisis and prepared for defense because they knew from history the army devastated everything in the path.

"Alex is not your fault," said Adom and looked at the images, "the calculation is perfect and we check daily to be sure when the army might rise, but something happens and we don't have the slightest idea,"

"Also, we moved from the base to check if the correct results show the same result," said Alex and showed them, "I calculate the sky and the sky never fail me until now,"

"Bolo, is something bad?" asked Deka and saw his face, "you whitened a bit at the face when heard about the sky; what's the problem?"

"The problem is major; we fail in the trap of those rats," snapped Bolo and explained, "the calculation is based on the position of stars, but I come to the realization our enemies stay closer than we ever expect and use illusions to deceive us,"

"Even Anubis tell us before we have to deal with Dark Ahsoka and Starkiller, for sure the result will be the same," confessed Setna and murmured, "the only thing we have to do now is to hope those two will not have a chance to kill the Scorpion King,"

"Theris, what do you know about them?" asked Amanra and explained, "I don't find anything about them in the history books or the ancient scriptures; I hope you know something,"

"Is the first time when I see them to even is my kind," answered Theris and looked better, "it seems we have the advantage because they look far older than my sketch; also, according to the Medjai, they neck if is cut, they turn in the dust,"

"Fine, one strike at the neck and they die instantly," said Itu and warned, "I think we shall stop here and prepare for the attack,"

"We must win the fight and stop the nuts in the memory of Shadow and May," said Shadow Mind and rose a flame in the air saying, "Allah to protect us,"

Everybody received the news of the attack and the commanders of YoRHa was on the moon base with their troops to analyze the situation from up waiting for Caranthir opening portals to send them where was most needed. When the portals opened, 9S grabbed A2 and 2B by the arms stopping them. Both looked at him weird and 2B decided to kiss him because 9S had emotions before massive battles and A2 rubbed his hair. All YoRHa soldiers present smiled, but pushed A2 and 2B and went straight to the computer to see something.

"Thanks, for hugging, but do that in private no with all of them looking at as a scared boy, ok?" said 9S and smiled, "I am a scanner and I know to fight because of you; I have one more the thing to do before leaving Earth,"

"Nines, the army of Anubis risen and kills everything in their path; we must move faster," warned 2B and observed something weird, "it seems the commander does not joke when say the scanners are very sensitive; what is that low frequency that comes under the desert?"

"Caranthir, do you copy me?" asked A2 and informed, "we send the troops, but we need to check something before to assist them in the battle because 9S find something under the desert and we don't know what's that is,"

"Why somebody hides ships deep in the underground?" asked 2B stupefied and showed a copy after their heat signal, "it seems the ships never used in a long time and somebody wants to start them working,"

"I can't hack in the system to see what's going on," said 9S and informed, "we should warn others about our discovery; for sure they will know how to deal with this,"

"9S, don't dare to hack in," warned A2 and explained, "don't put yourself in danger for everything you don't have to prove us you are more than a scanner because we know from what dough you are made of; also, is quite strange somebody wants to activate the ships now,"

"Mara Jade speaks something a fleet in unknown regions; how do they want to carry their army to the fleet?" asked 9S and send a signal to Earth, "they want to flee the planet with the ships,"

"I start wondering if Anubis speak from knowledge or just say his opinion about what happens," said A2 and shared, "Caranthir messaged and say the troops need us and his magic can't reach there with the help of magic, but Ciri take a look and sees Starkiller clones,"

Caranthir passed the information to others and none knew what was under the desert. They knew if Starkiller clones lurked there was not good at all. The fight started in many regions of Egypt and surroundings and the heroes sent by Caranthir at the pyramid split up in teams to cover more ground. The first team was Savage, Maul, Ventress, Barriss, and Durqok who stayed with the eyes in four because the pyramid was full of traps and roamed by skeletons who had Egyptians weapons.

"This place is very big and full of enemies," remarked Savage and walked with attention, "not to mention is full of very deadly traps,"

"I will go first; I can see the traps with ease and know where they must be put to be so effective," said Barriss and deactivated three traps, "see, everything is safe,"

"My dear, not all of us has the eye formed as you to detect the traps so easily," said Ventress and looked at her lightsaber, "I shall make another lightsaber?"

"You can make everything you want, bald harpy," insulted Dark Ahsoka using a telecommunicator, "sorry I destroy your lightsabers, but they are very ugly and nobody needs seeing them because becoming blind either from you or your lightsabers,"

"Lady, the dark side never fits you," said Maul amused and shared," I never imagined I will ever have the chance to see such a lunatic person, but I see you now,"

"Nice words from you, no-dick," snapped Dark Ahsoka and yelled, "once we summon the Scorpion King, his army will be mine and you will die,"

"I am surprised you put your lackeys to do the dirty job," confessed Durqok and asked, "what are you planning? Polish your nails while the Anubites kill us?"

"Is not a bad idea at all, but I have other important stuff to do than to kill you myself," said Dark Ahsoka and observed, "I guess you discover my location in time real; fine if you want a duel, I will give you duel,"

"If you don't mind, I will help them too," said Maul smirking, "I admit I want to corrupt Ahsoka to the dark side during the duel on Mandalore, but I very know how wicked and crazy you might become, I suicide myself,"

"The poor Zabrak is afraid of the power of the dark side," said Dark Ahsoka laughing crazily, "Ha-ha, I am waiting for you, but doesn't need to suicide because I will make you a service killing you,"

"He is scared of the power, but the power you can take from knowledge and people," warned Savage and said, "if you wish to be a lonely unfucked grave hag, good for you,"

All looked at Savage and saw Dark Ahsoka closed the channel. Shortly after they managed to find the location of Dark Ahsoka and saw her with skeletons who bowed in front of her. With a gesture from Ahsoka, the skeletons turned to the heroes and attacked them. The heroes observed Dark Ahsoka empowered skeleton's swords with the force to be able to counter lightsabers. Savage and Durqok started to fight with the skeletons while Ventress, Barriss, and Maul fought with Dark Ahsoka. Barriss didn't know the area well, but knew what to expect and fought directly with Dark Ahsoka while Ventress and Maul intervened separately to not fail in one of the traps or Barriss being too distracted the mind game of Dark Ahsoka. Dark Ahsoka's tactics were destroyed by Barriss and protected by the same time by Ventress and Maul who attacked consecutively. Seeing the pyramid was fragile, Savage and Durqok coming to aid all three and Barriss being the one who held everything together, Dark Ahsoka ran away. In other team was Mike, Zady, Ahsara, and Alex. After some moments a portal of Caranthir opened and Ezra, Jason, and Kanan came too.

"Sorry we come unannounced, but Caranthir sends us because 9S discovered something very important," said Kanan and showed, "after thermal signature, here are some ships that nobody used them for a long time and Starkiller clones want to activate them as we speak,"

"They plan everything in detail," said Mike amazed and asked, "is a way to reach those ships?"

"Sadly, no," said confessed Ezra and shared, "your planet is so strange, full of secrets, and if somebody discovers them might destroy the Earth and the Universe too,"

"Alex's dad who is known as consular Penvenen knows only the ship with artifacts that crash-land many years ago," informed Alex and asked, "might be possible to don't know about their existence if he knows everything related to aliens and Earth?"

"This might be a possibility, but I wonder how old the ships are," said Ahsara and heard a strange noise, "do you hear what I hear?"

"Is sound like somebody is bagging some gongs," remarked Jason and informed, "I hear something similar at the base before the start of the ceremony when participating all three factions to become the United Kingdom of Egypt,"

"Oh my God; this is not good," murmured Zady and informed, "Jason has right and we hear this noise when the factions called Queen Amanra to sit on the throne; that means somebody calls the Scorpion King,"

Zady saw some scarabs in the tunnels and asked them from where came the sound. The scarabs looked straight to him, made a sign to him, and ran looking behind to see if the heroes found them. The scarabs stopped in front of a golden door and opened it; they saw Starkiller. In the next moment, from the other door, the Scorpion King came. All combined their push and threw Scorpion King from where it came while Alex, Zady, Ahsara, and Alex confronted Starkiller and Ezra, Jason, and Kanan went after Scorpion King to kill him. The Scorpion King was a massive being half human- half scorpion which moved very fast. With patience and precise the three Jedi succeed to cut their limbs, but when he attempted to give the final blow, he destroyed an object and was covered in Shadow Energy. With this power could block the blades with the Scorpion Arm's and slowly outmatched all three knocking them on the ground being ready to give the final blow. The third team which was made from Ahsoka, Anakin, Kenobi, Luke, Kyle, and Mara stopped Scorpion King from killing Ezra, Kanan, and Jason who retreated to help Rosh and Jaden who fought mythical creatures including Anubites of King who infiltrated in the pyramid. Dark Ahsoka showed up too and Ahsoka went fighting with her one by one while others ran after the Scorpion king.

"You have a very powerful daughter and a Padawan," said Dark Ahsoka and asked sarcastically, "you remember when The Second Sister said it wanted to be a mother? Still, I will take one of them with me either o you like or not to show what means the real power,"

"I will not allow this," snapped Ahsoka and warned, "to do that you need to pass through me,"

"You are pathetic, woman," yelled Dark Ahsoka and observed, "you barely match my strength; how much time you can resist?"

"Do you realize I am quite old and if I have your age and my skills, you will not be here?" asked Ahsoka and confessed, "I thought you were a better duelist, but after each confrontation, you are weaker and weaker, predictable than ever,"

"Don't dare to judge me," snapped Dark Ahsoka and yelled, "I am more than you can imagine,"

"Then prove this," said Ahsoka and empowered with force their attack, "I will finish this here and now,"

Their force powers clashed fiercely and the Susanoo appeared. After this, their blades clashed causing massive waves of energy. Meanwhile Kyle, Luke, Mara, Anakin, Galen, and Kenobi followed Scorpion King in the throne room to put an end to his terror.

"I hope Ahsoka will beat her alter ego," hoped Anakin and asked, "where is Starkiller?"

"Somewhere around, but is running from somebody," answered Galen and informed," I will cut his way, you take care of you and bring down this piece of filth,"

"Who are you to dare to make my piece of filth?" asked Scorpion King and confessed, "I wished you to have a merciful death, but I will tear you apart for insulting me,"

"From where do you get the Shadow Energy?" asked Mara and shared, "I ask to know why you make matters worse to you and you don't go willing back to hell and give us your army,"

"That will not happen, my dear," said Scorpion King and showed, "when you are such a powerful king, you have all kind of weapons to secure the throne at any time,"

"That is not power," said Luke and warned, "only a coward does that; if you claim to be so powerful, fight with me,"

"Fine, your others take care of them to not boring," said Scorpion King and asked stupefied, "you just said you, not the woman and the other guy,"

"True, but the role of a Padawan is to learn from the master and the role of master is to protect the student," said Kyle and explained, "this is an inseparable bond that you will never understand,"

"Fine," snapped Scorpion King and warned, "I will take all three and you will see you do not match of my powers,"

The fight started with Scorpion King and his guards. The three Jedi masters outmatched Scorpion King easily and almost killed him, but a massive wave of energy made the pyramid exploding, throwing everybody in the desert. All used force protection and shielded from impact, but Dark Ahsoka was faster and took the Dagger of Mortis, killing Scorpion King in second before others could react. The heroes captured Starkiller, but the army of Anubites surrounded them. Dark Ahsoka said if Mike would come with them and would release Starkiller, nobody would be harmed. Knowing that would save the life of his friends to fight another day, he accepted this. Dark Ahsoka smiled and used the sphere teleporting Scorpion King' s army and her, Starkiller, and Mike in the underground ships. The ships left the ground, existed Earth space entering the hyperspace.


	64. Chapter 59: Fleet Of Ancients

Cal and Mike rested while BD-1, Pod 042, and Pod 420 who can't speak because of some ethnic problems watched over them to be sure the Empire would not come. In the morning, Mike's bracelet started ringing because Whizzing Arrow arrived. Both woke up and Mike started putting the things in Whizzing Arrow while BD-1 walked him slowly in the cave. Pod 042 stayed with Cal and BD-1 and looked at Mike how passed through the wall with different objects; he also covered all the tracks of somebody being there. After an hour all five entered in Whizzing Arrow and Mike entered the atmosphere without to set a destination. After this entered hyperspace using the powerful engines and detected a group of ships with the same frequency who was ahead with three hours.

"BD-1 is you okay?" asked Cal and looked at BD-1, "something is bothering you and I can see clearly; what is it?"

"When I get activated, I see all the memories of 9S since his first encounter with 2B at the factory to the capture of Mike," confessed BD-1 and shared, "this brake my hearth and everything; I realize I can't live a life without you, Cal and what feel 9S when losing 2B and how much hatred feel for A2,"

"BD-1 always you will have a family," shared Pod 042 and asked, "I feel obliged to ask this; do you have feelings towards 2B?"

"No, Pod 042," answered BD-1 and shared, "I am amazed and terrified to know so many things about YoRHa project and at the same time broken because of a very sad love story between the scanner who finds the truth about human death and the executioner who kills him for finding the truth; a sacrificial lamb,"

"BD-1, I say that to 9S, 2B, and A2 and I tell you too; you are not sacrificial lambs; you are heroes," said Mike and explained, "you are the only reason why humans exist on Earth; you protect us from the crazy robots carried by aliens and not allow them to explore other regions from Old World finding the people who live in medieval age,"

"Can you introduce me? I don't understand anything from what do you say," asked Cal curious and looked at Mike, "I hope you know what are you doing,"

"I wish to know too," said Mike smiling and shared, "my instincts tell me I can use this living chip to take the fleet of ships under my control; additionally, to find what fleet of Star Destroyers hide Sidious in unknown regions and why only ships which travel in time and space can arrive there,"

"Cal, we don't know when the population of Earth starts to exist, but the demons dressed in humans make a nuclear war, devastate the planet, and the humans become partially extinct allowing to the Elder species to rise again," said Pod 042 and resumed, "the species start fighting each other and when aliens arrive, the demons attack as well,"

"The demons ravaged the land killing everybody in his path and when the people from Est who are more technologized build YoRHa to fight against demons, aliens, and robots," shared BD-1 and said, "the demons vanished, humans from Est died and neither YoRHa, robots, or aliens attempted to check the area from West,"

"The robots kill the aliens, and start fourteen wars with androids from year 5000 to 11950," said Mike and murmured, "both sides lose their purpose and keep fighting like nuts; the commander knows the truth about human extinction, but never says because of the androids might lose the faith and those who find are killed,"

"This is horrible," murmured Cal and said, "the executioner kill because they say a lie and none of them go to check what demons leave behind; if exist an Old World is there a New World?"

"I am from the New World, but we know exactly the Old World is with 9,000 years older than the New World or something like this because the humans discover a passage," answered Mike a resumed, "the population relieved the time periods, reaching the technological progress somewhere before the nuclear attack,"

"Mike, Old World is older than New World and we don't find anything similar to the number of years which the ships have," informed and asked, "what if the ships we are trying to get belonging to the gods who are known as the Creators of Oban?"

"Please, don't repeat that word again," murmured BD-1 and shared, "the androids and robots treated humans as gods and some of them pushed to the limit this creating robot orgy, religion interpretation, and much other crazy stuff; by the way Pod 042 is right because is something special to them,"

"Can you put me in homework with gods and Oban?" asked Cal and shared, "I know it exists a Jedi order, but I will stay on Earth with you and your friends because you need more help than everybody else in this universe needs as we speak,"

Mike, Pod 042, and BD-1 explained to Cal with imagines how Holy Trinity turned sons of Zerstorer, Lucifer, and Satan, against their father who was banished on a dimension. This resulted in the creation of the Oban Creators who made the Universe, except Earth which Maya the Creator and the Keeper of Underworld made after their will. This happened because Satan and Lucifer went against God, created a war between angels and fallen angels who became known as demons and Holy Trinity decided to let somebody else made the Universe. The things did not work as planned because of a Creator named Man of Glass believed to be more powerful and caused a massive war between Creators that ended with nine living Creators. Meanwhile, The Keeper became jealous of his creation and introduced death being punished to root in Underworld forever; this event coincided with the war between Creators. The Fallen Creators spend their days in the front of the Temple of the Heart and some of them decided to come on Earth to become gods. The remaining fallen Creators waited for revenge and the Creators decided to make a race in every 10.000 years to choose a new Avatar who would take care of the Universe being his protector. The time passed, Earth with Zerstorer dimension collided and Zerstorer walked on Earth, but Man of Glass who used the nickname Mephisto and Mephistopheles provoked him to answer to a riddle. As a punishment, because wronging, Man of Glass took a new nickname, Mater Mirror, trapped Zerstorer in the Mirror dimension and said to him he was more than a God or a fallen angel. The time passed and Man of Glass tricked the Holy Trinity with the riddle and not allowed them to come on Earth ever again to judge the dead and the living as was prophesized. Because of this, took a new nickname, Gaunter O'Dimm, and profited off the Wild Hunt to reach on Oban to become the Avatar, but his plan was stopped. He wished to become Avatar because he knew one-day Zerstorer would be free again, his weapon was a wooden staff made from 100 pieces. The last piece of the staff was at the Grimm's and if he ever got the hand on it, Zerstorer could unleash the hell on Earth, but that never happened because Liam, Theo, Brett, and Lori stopped him. Cal was surprised to hear everything and from discussion to discussion, the three hours passed and Whizzing Arrow left the hyperspace, the crew saw a sea of Star Destroyers, Pod 042 informed there was 200 of Star Destroyers, and Mike saw on the map the ships from Earth and how something started upload into them.

"Look who has come to salute us," admired Dark Ahsoka and shared, "it gets Whizzing Arrow and has a new friend with him; if my memory is good that Jedi who is with you, is a Padawan who die by Vader's hand,"

"Go away, this is the last time when that scrub crosses my path," snapped Starkiller and threw with lasers after Mike, "Apophis I am in the middle of combat with a worm? The worm comes taking the ships from Earth back,"

"Sorry to interrupt you, but I never imagine the Gemini stations put so much resistance, but we are close to beat the leader and take control of the fleet," answered Apophis and yelled before to close, "kid, thanks for releasing me,"

"Mike," yelled BD-1 and warned, "the idiot with mask throw some protons bombs which follow the heat signature; what we should do,"

"BD-1 doesn't panic," said Cal and informed, "I can handle this; let's hope this thermal bombs can do something,"

"Mike, we upload like 50% into the ships," informed Pod 042 and asked, "can you hold on until 100%?"

"You rat, you destroy the Star Destroyers," snapped Dark Ahsoka and said, "this is how a proficient do; I tolerate enough your behavior, time to give a lesson you will never forget too soon,"

"Guys," yelled Mike and saw how Dark Ahsoka activated the blades, "just hold and stop firing because is a war Krogg ship very powerful which blades can cut everything; time to see how much speed it has this baby,"

"There are getting away," yelled Starkiller and looked at Dark Ahsoka, "don't let them escape and the upload data is 60%"

"Not so fast," said Dark Ahsoka and warned, "time to show what means to be a real pilot,"

"Good dodge, you don't joke when you say what is capable that ship," said Cal and became pale, "they will cut us in half; they are above us,"

"Over my dead body," snapped Mike and said, "here goes nothing; time to roll over you and give a bit from your medicament fools,"

"A few inches in their crush in the Star Destroyer," remarked BD-1 and observed, "the motors stopped working and they can come in any moment,"

"Something stuck there," murmured Pod 042 and shared, "the upload is 90% and they hit us; I don't know how long resist Whizzing Arrow,"

"Nobody harms my ship," yelled Mike and made the Perfect Susanoo, "don't dare to ever touch Whizzing Arrow again, you shit cum and take this Susanoo attack as a goodbye gift,"

"You are not the only one who can use teleportation," said Dark Ahsoka and received a signal from Apophis, "it seems the snake succeeds finally to beat the Gemini and the Star Destroyers are under control,"

"You," snapped Starkiller and explained, "is our fault because you let him run in hyperspace with the ships and now we must take on the long way back to Earth,"

Mike's hands shook because he was close to death and barely escaped from Dark Ahsoka, Starkiller, and their fleet of Star Destroyers. He observed the fuel tank was almost empty because of the crazy race on life and death and needed to recharge Whizzing Arrow to arrive on Earth. Knowing the Empire would possibly stay in their way, Mike started to work on an escape plan and the others helped him. Pod 042 and Pod 420 excavated in the school bag to see what was there and found ten hounds and fifteen elementals. Meanwhile, Mike, Cal, and BD-1 synched the drones to be able to create a large image. Even the invasion passed like a second when the throne of Avatar regained his throne, remained relieves of the past about the invasion of riders on Earth and other planets including Malachor. Ahsoka showed to Mike the invasion of Malachor and Mike decided to implement those in the drones hoping would scare the Emperor. The hours passed and the group arrived on the same planet from where they left and when finished to fulfill the fuel, Emperor, Vader, Inquisitors, Purge Troopers and other soldiers showed up. Mike looked at the Whizzing Arrow ship and the Pods waited for the signal of Mike to activate the drones.

"Before to do something reckless, Palpatine, remember I have the power of Elder Blood and I can travel in time and space," said Mike and shared, "I can teleport back in time to block Anakin's lightsaber or cut your mother belly now; if Wild Hunt sense the use of Elder Blood you will have to suffer, not me,"

"How dare somebody like you to speak like this with me?" asked Sidious and looked at Mike, "give me a good reason to let you, Cal Kestis, that guy and those flying robots go,"

"We don't have anything to lose," said BD-1 and resumed, "my grace, you can lose your whole empire because nothing compares with the mighty power of the Wild Hunt; Cal and Mike know for a long time and I have the chance to witness how the Wild Hunt tear a planet just to catch somebody of Mike's kind,"

"You are bluffing," said Vader and opened his lightsaber, "do you know who I am? I am Anakin Skywalker and none of the Jedi from the temple could not stop me; I am scared of some people who believe in ghost stories,"

"You are a murderer; you kill your brothers and sisters," snapped Cal and his eyes full of tears, "you destroy everything, you destroy me the only family I have,"

"I have a better idea," said Grand Inquisitor and looked at them, "let's catch them; the Jedi we kill and the Elder Blood guy give him to the Wild Hunt,"

"Fine if you wish death, so be it," said Mike and opened his lightsaber, "I am not a Jedi, the lightsaber is easier to carry, look at me, and look at the sky,"

"How?" asked Seventh Sister and saw how eight Purge troopers were cut from behind, "the boy doesn't joke; the Wild Hunt is coming,"

"What are these portals?" asked The fifth Brother stupefied, "the creatures who attacked the base are here,"

"I don't feel so well," murmured Mike and Cal caught him, "what I have done?"

"Is raining," remarked Cal and observed, "what is wrong with the troops?"

"Is wrong to attack somebody because touch you; the rain, thunders," murmured Eight Brother and asked shocked, "what is going on?"

It passed a second and three portals opened. Mike pulled Cal and BD-1 and teleported with them in Whizzing Arrow. Mike made invisible Whizzing Arrow and looked how from a portal left twenty riders from the old generation, twenty-five shadowy riders from the old generation, and twenty-five riders from the new generation. The hounds and the ice giants broke the control of Mike and went rogue. Sidious, Vader, and Inquisitor tried to fight back, but the attacks pass through riders. The riders from the new generation shot around turning everybody in green smoke and others grabbed imperials by neck running away with them until turned into smoke. The Empire attempted to fight with any means and their efforts were worthless because the riders were unstoppable killers, machines. Sidious was afraid the riders would follow him, took Vader, and Inquisitors to his ship to run away as fast as possible letting the Purge troopers and other imperials at the mercy of the Wild Hunt. Meanwhile, Mike succeeded to set the course back to Earth and observed the cloths on all three froze. He started the heat, sat all three on the topper, and the Pods covered them with the blanket. Mike started to feel better, observed in eight hours would arrive on Earth and a mirror appeared in his hand.

"You are dead; the fallen Creators kill you," said Mike and looked stupefied at Gaunter O'Dimm how sat in meditation position, "you know what, never say never; none of us make a deal with you so you don't have the right to do anything,"

"I can do everything I want when I want, but I have a code of morals," said Gaunter O'Dimm and shared, "I can't be killed if I have contracts unfulfilled, but once the contract will be over, I will be mortal as everybody in the Universe,"

"What do you want from us?" asked Pod 042 and remarked, "you will not come without a reason,"

"That is true and I come warning you about the future and how we will end on the same barricade," answered Gaunter O'Dimm and resumed, "firstly, your new Padawan will not affect anything from your future and the disaster, you cause will benefit the New Republic, terrify the Empire, and get new allies,"

"What you do to me?" asked Cal and looked at the belly, "is fully healed, you know everything about anyone and how I hide my pain from Mike because of his high usage of force powers,"

"Take this as a gift from my kindness; you know what will happen in the future, Mike," said Gaunter O'Dimm and showed a glowing orb, "you beat Zerstorer and this is enough for me to know you are up to the challenge to get rid of the gods who think you are slaves; the Son needs more proofs to know that, sadly,"

"Wait, don't move," said BD-1, went down and went near Gaunter O'Dimm, "you mean this is a test? If you make bigger, the symbol you show there resembles with the inscription from Mike's sword which use against Vader to save me and Cal and it resembles with the ship over there,"

"Good observation BD-1," said Gaunter O'Dimm and applauded, "now you probably wonder I say you as a whole and not your friends; joining together you know more and more, enough to understand the deepest secrets in the world, and all this time Anubis watched over you and guided through this,"

Gaunter O'Dimm raised in two feet and while leaving the ship departing in the hyperspace, Mike, Cal, Pod 042, Pod 420, and BD-1 heard his voice saying to find and use it well all the ships of gods. All five did not understand what happened, but knew the world depended on them and their friends who would meet soon.


	65. Chapter 60: Silence Of Seelenguts

Whizzing Arrow arrived on Earth and Mike and Cal were sleeping. To do wake them up, Mary teleported them in beds changed. In the morning, Mike woke up shocked because had a vision about the future and his reaction woke up Cal too who looked panicked around because the last thing he remembered was Whizzing Arrow. In the room with them was BD-1, Liam, Theo, and Alex and both wanted to say what happened, but Liam, Alex, and Theo said they knew everything because due to lodge who used a magic spell to see the new memories of Anakin as Darth Vader and due to Mary because she used a dark side spell to create a bond between Ahsoka, Mike, and Alex to see where was Mike all these days.

"I guess you have a vision or you wake up panicked because not recognize the place," said Theo and resumed, "I am inclined to the first version, but doesn't matter what will happen; you say the vision is emotion and many possible futures they are,"

"Nothing important, I just see rabid dogs, the Kingdom of Leah under chaos, the water red, a griffin fighting with a bat, Apophis, two massive fleets fighting in the sky," said Mike and asked, "shall I continue?"

"You and Ahsara are nuts to plan that by yourself," said Liam and hugged Mike, "I am glad you come safe and sound and bring a new friend with you, but please, don't do this again or at least warn us about your intention,"

"I am mad on you because this is the second time when you do the things without telling me," said Alex and looked at Cal, "I don't enjoy the idea to have a new Padawan, but knowing who is and what Cere Junda ask to do, I agree with him staying around with one condition, to be my Padawan,"

"I don't agree Cal be caught in the middle between you; he is a being which can decide on his own," said BD-1 And looked at Alex, "I hope you have an explication for this and the one who decides this is Mike, not you, not to mention you left without an explication some years ago and planned to leave after Egypt,"

"Fine, I discover where my parents and is want to do on my own without you," admitted Alex and shared, "I want Cal as a Padawan because you say to have one, you never complete your training when taking me as a Padawan, and I want to be something like Kenobi, Anakin, Ahsoka, and R2D2 with his extension,"

"You mean training me both as does Kenobi ad Anakin with Ahsoka?" asked Cal surprised, "fine, I agree, but something changes your mind and Cere Junda says something; what?"

"Is too old to finish your training, and if happen sooner, Cere says you can learn more from us two than you can learn for her," confessed Alex and resumed, "if survived order 66, after our grandpa death, he takes you under his wing until Ahsoka comes, besides that, Cal can live with us because each has a free room,"

"Sorry, to admit that, but always I wish to be a Jedi and have Ahsoka as a master," said Mike smiling and looked at Cal, "do you agree with these?"

"Yes," answered Cal and asked, "what mean that lunatic, Gaunter O'Dimm? What the coming of Mike change besides saving my life and BD-1's life?"

"I don't know where to start," murmured BD-1 and said, "our savings happen before the attack of the riders when attempted to become the Avatar and shape the universe after their rules; one is a thing to hear stories about something and something else is to see with your eyes an unstoppable army wreaking havoc,"

"Dunbar family come with all their allies to go in the Old World and you and Cal and doctor Geyer will consult you," warned Alex and shared, "back to the problem, Gemini robots control the Eternal Fleet of Emperor Valkorion and all our allies spread to gather as many ships possible for the attack,"

"We have god ships; YoRHa has additional ships, Crimson Down has powerful allies, the New Republic sent ships, and Barriss use in the battle of Mustafar just the strongest ships, but has many others hidden," informed Theo and resumed, "god's ships travel in time in space, but Caranthir discover Sidious find passages to travel between worlds faster than hyperspace,"

"As we speak, the Wild Hunt leaders split into two teams, a team made from Caranthir, Falka, Estes, and Imlerith to discover all the routes to Earth to arrive the ships faster than normal," informed Liam and added, "also, Eredin, Lara, and Auberon go to the planet you come to negotiate a peace treaty with the New generation of riders,"

"They die if I read well in the book," said Mike surprised and asked, "how is that possible?"

"You remember what my father says about Seelengut?" asked Liam and looked at Mike, "a retarded robot from Old World teaches the Seelengut how to become gods and the army you summon was forced to make the whole planet into new riders; imagine Jonestown cult on steroids fighting the Wild Hunt,"

"The video is horrifying to look at it; so I suggest looking what 2B lived in the factory," advised Alex and showed glimpses of it, "the Seelengut are crazy as hell; the robot dies too in the version where you never appear and the Empire remake the robot and transport groups of cultist on different worlds, killing almost a million of innocents,"

Not passed long and Ahsoka, Anakin, and Kenobi came seeing Mike. Mike thanked Ahsoka for teaching him everything he knew and shared with everybody he was happy to be back. Before to go with Cal to make some tests to see if they were fine, Anakin apologized to Cal for everything he did as Darth Vader. Cal was surprised, accepted the apologies of Anakin, but Cal said he would more time to accept all of this. Cal knew from Mike and BD-1 everything but still needed some days to adapt to the new situation. Doctor Geyer examined Cal and Mike and reached to the conclusion they should rest a day or two because both were very exhausted and used too much force. Mike and Cal went eating with others and viewed how the things worked on different planets regarding the big battle which would decide the fate of the world. During the breakfast, 9S came with a ship special for BD-1 and to see how Mike and Cal were. Scott's pack, A2, 2B, 9S, the pods, Cal, BD-1, Mary, Ahsara, and Zady stayed together in a room laying on mattresses seeing the massacre of the Seelenguts because not all of them saw it. Before to start the video, their friends from Old World joined too and they could not believe their eyes what saw. The record starting with the chase of the Empire from the planet.

"We suppose to live on a farm, grow our crops, and live a military life, but this is not what the future reserve to us," said Harald and strangled an imperial with the lasso turning into green smoke, "I admit you have right and continue traveling in time and space until somebody will need our help,"

"I don't have the slightest idea who are those boys and that flying robot, but definitely the guy who opened four portals is for sure from Earth," remarked Randolph, "he knows the myth of the Wild Hunt and what are capable the old generation of riders when it comes to the catching of a person with Elder Blood,"

"I have the impression we will meet someday, but if he calls us here, let's exterminate the imperials and claim this planet," advised Aradhelon and looked around, "I hope the old generation will come to their sense and will come a day when both generations will ally and fight together for a greater cause, not just supremacy,"

"My friend, this seems to be impossible, but our friends from old generation claim the hounds we see are prototypes and before leaving the new generation see a sketch with characteristics and abilities," shared Esgawalton and said hopeful, "the time is like a river, it will never go back and this gives me hope,"

"You suggest the riders come in their senses and help Earth?" asked Seregruthon surprised and shared, "at least we know this will happen in the close future and Scott's pack and their friends manage to change their mind; as I say, time to erase the imperial forces and stop harming the people from the village,"

"Brother jump on me," yelled Harald and turned into La Bête and advised, "you clean the area and come in the village because more imperials head there; by the way, in case you don't understand what Esgawalton says, he states the old generation never produced those hounds and the guy has from them,"

"I am not stupid," murmured Randolph and looked behind how Aradhelon. Seregruthon and Esgawalton grouped the troops, "let's hope the population will stay in their house and we can live together on this planet,"

Some of the imperials entered the church from the village, in the church humans with torches and in the middle of the room was a throne occupied by a robot. Seeing they didn't have where to go, the imperials pulled their guns, opened the staff and took a grenade threatening the civilians would die before somebody stopped them. Randolph got up from Harald who transformed into his human form and rose the hands above the head hoping their friends would come to save the situation. After a second, the head of the robot fell on the ground. The humans woged in the Seelenguts and said together their grace became a God and they must become gods as well. To do that, they all must die together. While they spoke about God and how they can become gods, they walked in a circle around the intruders rising or descending the torch. The imperials looked shocked and in the next second, Randolph and Harald saw a Seelengut with a bomb in the arms jumping from a hole above the throne directly in the imperials detonating the bomb.

"Brother, this is not good," murmured Harald and observed, "we are attacked by suicidal Seelenguts who wish to become gods and the signal is jammed; they block the doors too,"

"Become as gods; become as gods like us," yelled the Seelenguts and attacked the brothers, "the only salvation is to become gods like us,"

"No thanks, I don't wish to be a god," confessed Randolph and transformed into werewolf rider, "I don't know what is going in the village, but we must find a way to escape from here and I think I see a door, but is locked and the communication is jammed,"

"All of us can become gods," shared the Seelenguts and resumed the attack, "it doesn't matter you are a human, robot, android, rider; all of you are welcome to become gods,"

The brothers kept fighting with the Seelenguts and ran from suicidal Seelenguts with bombs. They got a signal, warned a short their friends about this and realized they can open the door with electricity. Harald turned into Sidious and powered the door while Randolph killed some Seelenguts. Both succeed to enter the elevator and hoped they would find a way to leave. In the village, the riders got the message but knew what happened. They heard people from the houses yelling in chorus gods and when attempted to check the house; the Seelenguts with bombs left the house yelling.

"Machines! People! Androids! Every one of them, a god," yelled the Seelenguts before the explosion, "all of you will become gods,"

"Don't split up and stay in groups," yelled Aradhelon and murmured, "I know the Seelenguts do what somebody teaches them and if one does, all will do, but I never imagine they are capable of this,"

"We will turn the riders in gods!" said some Seelenguts and took different things to use as weapons, "we are not scared to become gods like you,"

"You don't become a god; idiot," said Seregruthon and shot some Seelenguts, "you die, no more, no less,"

"My grace has become a god and this is the only way we can become gods and be free from torment," said a Seelengut and cut the head of a rider, "see, your friend become a god and you soon will follow,"

"Let's finish this quick and find Harald and Randolph as fast as possible," said Esgawalton and looked shocked, "I don't know who brainwash them, but do a very good job, sadly,"

The fight continued and the riders entered the church and didn't find Harald and Randolph. The suicidal Seelenguts ambushed them and during the fight, they saw an elevator and believed they escaped using it. Meanwhile, Harald and Randolph arrived in the tunnel and walked carefully being the eyes in four because heard the Seelenguts humming become as gods.

"This is the worse day of my life," murmured Randolph and heard, "they are close,"

"Why do you flee from us?" asked a Seelengut with a sword, "don't you see? You can become gods no, Hahaha!

"Blazing hell," yelled Harald and opened a door, "they are killing their own kind; I think we must kill all of them to the last one or turn them into riders because this can't continue,"

"Please, don't kill me! Somebody helps us," yelled the Seelenguts and cried, "we don't become gods if we die,"

"You have been chosen to become gods!" yelled fanatic Seelenguts and looked at the brother, "come and become gods like us,"

"I am done with your stupidity," snapped Harald and turned into La Bête, "I will make you in a mere blink,"

"Good job, you did not give them finishing blow and the other poor Seelenguts who still have their sense are injured and close to death," murmured Randolph, "I can't see them like this; I will turn all of them in riders,"

Randolph shot the dying Seelenguts transforming them in green smoke. They found a shortcut that led them to exist and saw how the Seelenguts ran in the tunnels with bombs and others had weapons to transform everybody in gods. Randolph and Harald did not realize they went after Esgawalton, Aradhelon, and Seregruthon who ventured in the tunnels after them letting the riders carry their mission outside the church. The riders shot on sight every Seelengut they saw and followed the tracks of Harald and Randolph. They heard noises and went to check to see the cause. When entered a room, they saw how the tunnel went down and at the balcony were some Seelenguts who drilled holes in deceased humans.

"Ah ha ha ha ha," laughed a Seelengut and kept drilling, "it feels so good! It feels so good,"

"I am happy once you become a rider, you lose your identity," confessed Aradhelon and pilled the guns, "let's finish this because I can't stand looking at this fanaticism,"

"I agree with you," murmured Seregruthon and shared, "this is too much for me; I don't know what we are going to see until we leave from this tunnel,"

"Let's hope everybody is right and I am surprised these Wesen damaged us more than the empire," realized Esgawalton and shared, "the intangibility does not work; none of us expected to fight with crazy cultists, especially when you hear god and somebody runs with the bomb in the arms,"

"They become gods us," said a Seelengut and took a gun, "I will become a god too,"

Aradhelon pulled the trigger first and looked shocked at the drilled bodies. Esgawalton pulled him to resume the journey and when the next door opened, saw a guy toying with the fire making a rosary. Aradhelon and Seregruthon did not know what was wrong with him and heard the yelling of Esgawalton who showed them Seelenguts who near the edge with a hole full of lava. Seregruthon looked down, saw Harald and Randolph, and shot the Seelengut near them.

"Why did this happen?" asked a Seelengut and murmured, "the only option is to die,"

"They are planning to throw themselves in the lava," realized Harald and said, "we must do something to stop them doing this,"

"I am so scared," cried a Seelengut and looked at others, "we must die…and become gods,"

"Death will not make you gods, stupid people," snapped Seregruthon and pulled the guns, "I will not let do that,"

"Yes, let us become gods and this is the only way," said a Seelengut and proceeded to jump like others, "let's do it now,"

"I don't have enough arms to shoot all of them," said Esgawalton and saw how some became dust, "this day I will never forget in my life,"

"Farewell, farewell," cried a Seelengut and looked at others before jumping, "bye-bye, bye-bye,"

"Guys, they are more," observed Aradhelon and called the riders, "I don't care I sacrifice some riders; I can't look how other Seelenguts suicide for religion,"

"We want to become gods," said a Seelengut and looked saddened at them, "if you don't want to become gods, at least let us,"

"Fire," yelled Randolph and caught somebody with the lasso before touching the lava, "nobody will become god today and we will turn every member from your population into a rider to prevent this carnage,"

All five kept their promise and turned everybody into riders, erasing their memories. From that time, the new generation became stronger as the old generation and when Eredin, Auberon, and Lara came, they greeted them accepting a peace treaty between generations, both engaging in the protection of Earth. Not passed long since the group looked at what happened and Liam discovered accidentally the Seelenguts was from Earth because twenty-five of them were arrested in Portland after killing their preacher who supposedly ran with the money. Liam and Theo heard the second time about Portland and asked Mike and Cal to accompany them in Portland to find more about the Grimm after they beat Dark Ahsoka and Starkiller.


	66. Chapter 61: Old World

The next day, the allies made the last preparation to leave in the Old World where the last battle would be. Kelly and Theodas came to see what was Liam and Theo doing and saw how they with Mike who showed Cal some tricks. They waited until finished the training and said they needed to deliver some objects to Arbollon and took from Arbollon some supplies to take them in Leah. Mike agreed and went with Cal, BD-1, Pod 420, Alex, Liam, and Theo to take the artifacts. Once they had them, embarked in Whizzing Arrow and set the route to the Old World. When Theodas and Kelly returned in the hangar they saw Allanon, Tamlin, Jax, Diana, Pyria, Anastasia, Geyer, Cogline, and Marie.

"Is everything fine?" asked Theodas and looked at Anastasia, "in case you are mad because I sent him away, I don't know you will arrive almost at the same time as us,"

"Is fine," shared Anastasia and said, "I kiss my boy before he leaves; not to mention they need a guide or something and can't send Mike, Alex, and the other two friends alone,"

"I talked with Ahsoka before they leave and look now much better than yesterday," confessed Geyer and shared, "our children want to do something and they will leave before us; do you have other news regarding the threat?"

"Dark Ahsoka and Starkiller will arrive on Earth in two weeks, not one," answered Kelly and resumed, "I talk with the Witcher's, read the Wesen book, Witcher bestiary, and supernatural bestiary and reach to the conclusion we can use beast oil in combination with cursed oil, mistletoe, mountain ash, and silver forged during full moon,"

"The next full moon will be in a few days, most probably in three days," realized Jax and shared, "we need to get the weapons and ingredients as fast as possible to be ready; the good part is I learn a new method to add on the existent weapon the new elements without to forge it,"

"What is this new method?" asked Pyria and looked at the prototype, "looks like a normal sword, but I can see some differences between this and the same word in the photo; now you get my attention,"

"Is no doubt the Kingdom of Leah has the best forges in whole Old World," said Tamlin and shared, "Jax and Jaxi find in the old library from Arbollon a page from the Old World that nobody could read; the page represents a map which leads to an abandoned island and there finds the shift of all weapons around the world,"

"That means we need to just gather the weapons, put them in the forms, and turn over the mixture," concluded Diana and asked, "how much we need to let them stay in the mixture?"

"A few minutes at a constant temperature is enough to change the sword," answered Allanon and asked, "why do you look at me? I find accidentally before the first battle with Warlock Lord and because of Wizard sleep, I forget where I put it and no see a priority to struggle to find it,"

"It matters is in our position again," informed Marie and advised, "let's not waste time and start gathering the objects and everything we need; still, I am curious to know where your children go because they leave without saying,"

"I read the books and since humans start to discover the potential threat of gods, the portals in the temples don't work normally," shared Cogline and resumed, "after some tests, I discover the temples have a special frequency and once you discover it, you can travel anywhere you want,"

The parents realized Cogline sent their children away, they said they were big enough and can handle any situation. Meanwhile, they went to Africa to get in the Old World and once they arrived there, the map changed. Call looked amazed because it didn't believe it existed Earth inside Earth which was seen as one from the space. To make the journey funnier and interesting, Liam and Theo showed some places looked like in the Old World or the ancient times. The group arrived in Arbollon and was greeted by King Ander, Slanter, Catania, and some soldiers. Mike jumped from Whizzing Arrow on the entrance to look at elf's ears and after this lift with the force the helmets of the soldiers.

"I hope your master, Ahsoka Tano, teach manners," said Slanter and showed his face by himself, "in case your curiosity is too big, here is how I like and here you can see a troll,"

"Is the first time when I travel in the Old World and see the apocalyptic world and the possible future of the New World; so apologize for my manners," said Mike and resumed, "I feel quite bad because I know more things about space than I know about my planet,"

"Will take some time until we will take out the things you carry," said Catania and asked, "do you want to take a tour of the palace?"

"It will be great to see with my own eyes from what YoRHa sacrifice all these years," answered BD-1 and confessed, "I am BD-1, Cal's android, and because of Darth Vader and due to Mike and Pod 042 my data transfer into this unit YoRHa 9S,"

"Maybe you don't know about us or YoRHa mission, but without YoRHa, Four Lands and the New World never existed," shared Ander and walked in the palace showing it, "the tree you see over there is the Ellcrys, prison of demons, who wreaked havoc on their path a long time ago,"

"Are you related with the Wild Hunt?" asked Cal curious and informed, "I am new in this, normally, I die saving many people, but his appearance saved my life and BD-1 life and turned my life upside down still struggling to understand how bigger this world is,"

"We are related, but at the beginning of the days the Wild Hunt leave Earth conquering with fire and blood wreaking havoc in their path each world they go," answered Ander and said, "glad to be in the crew; this is the of a whole adventure you never imagine to happen,"

"Sadly, the Alliance of the Four Lands exist because you have a common enemy, demons," said Alex and explained, "is impossible to change and to stop the bloodshed and crimes between species, but the most important thing you reach an agreement to never allow the crimes of the past era to repeat,"

"We are sad about what happened, but we must never repeat the mistakes," said Catania and asked, "do you come alone?"

"Just us," answered Liam and asked, "why do you put this question?"

"We receive an unexpected visit from Amberlee, Mareth, Jaxi, Wil, Lyria, and Eretria," answered Ander and said, "they arrive here without a ship or something like this,"

"It seems the plan of Cogline works," said Theo and shared, "before to meet Mike, Cal, Alex, and BD-1, I and Liam hear Cogline talking with them about a new way to reach the Old World faster,"

"They say that too, but they search signal to contact Cogline to tell him the experiment worked," said Catania and asked, "do you wish to stay more or get directly in the kingdom of Leah?"

"I think it is not a problem if we spent the night to see more and to find more about the Old World," said Pod 420 and asked, "do you have enough rooms for us?"

"You don't need to hurry to Leah," answered Slanter and shared, "feel like home,"

"The ship is ready," said Catania and advised, "come after me to lead to the guest rooms and put the ship on the balcony; in like thirty minutes is served the launch and after it, we can show you the soundings,"

The group decided to stay in one room and Catania showed a room with multiple beds and an excellent view of the forest. Not passed long and Liam received a message from Wil to send some data to Cogline in the New World because the teleportation worked. With the help of BD-1 and Pod 420 sent the results to Cogline and they said must discuss something important during the launch, but they needed to agree with something first. After this, Wil closed the channel and smiled at Liam.

"I guess we shall tell them now what we discover," said Mareth and asked, "Wil do you think we omit something?"

"I have the feeling and something tells me is more than that," answered Wil and asked curiously, "but what?"

"You suppose to resolve that by yourself," advised Jaxi and looked at the results, "the only thing I can understand from this is the fury of the gods who don't let us benefit from their power to travel in time and space and do everything, to stop us, without success,"

"Guys, wait for a second," said Lyria and showed a record, "I guess this is what Wil wants to tell us, but he doesn't find his words; if you look carefully, our list resembles the position of ships that Mike comes with back to Earth when stealing them from Dark Ahsoka and Starkiller,"

"Something tells me the ships who are close to Whizzing Arrow follow willingly and the others who are behind, they are forced to follow Whizzing Arrow," said Amberlee and asked, "do you think the staff of Zerstorer can enslave the ships and weaken the gods?"

"That means Osiris, Seth, Anubis, Horus, Isis, and Nephthys are us by side, Ra, Tooth, Khepri are between and the rest of gods against us," observed Eretria and said, "something tells me the Ragnarock will not happen only in the Norse Lands, but in the whole world and is plausible because the staff has the power of all gods,"

The time passed and the heroes went to have the launch. At launch, they discussed Wil hunch and they wondered why the gods didn't attack if the heroes discovered daily the gods weren't their allies as pretended to be. On top of that, they wondered what would be the game of Gaunter O'Dimm end up on the same side of the barricade and what was the contract that needed to be fulfilled to become mortal. The discussion about that subject ended because brought more questions than answers. After launch, the heroes went in the jungle to see a commemorative gauntlet race. The night came, everybody went back to the palace to rest to start a new day and in the morning they woke up and rode on horses to Wilderrun to show more to Mike, Alex, Cal, BD-1, and Pod 420. None of them believe the eyes to see how much things changed with the passing of years and how nature claimed their territory back. After a long day of exploration, they looked at the sky full of stars and saw how some stars fall putting everybody a wish. A new day started, and Mike summoned Whizzing Arrow to Wilderrun and got Mike, Alex, BD-1, and Cal abroad to take the supplies in Leah. After the job was done, they said they would return to Wilderrun and ride together with the group to the kingdom of Leah.

"Alex, sorry for my sincerity; what do you have with Liam and Theo?" asked BD-1 and resumed, "the thing with Cal I understand because you are a jealous person, but now telling on Liam and Theo to wait at Wilderrun is bypassing my sensors,"

"Do you hear the curiosity killed the cat? The scanners model is too vocal and too curious," asked Alex and shot with paint, "I have my reasons so next time you better think twice before opening the mouth; Mike, be careful,"

"Yeah, we know your friends say in two weeks will be here, but we let the Gemini leading the Star Destroyers to Earth," said Dark Ahsoka and canceled the stealth mode, "we don't know almost anything about this place and we are as impressed as you, but decide to take a look an advance to know what to do,"

"You don't give easily," said Cal and looked at Dark Ahsoka, "I am new in this, struggling to understand Earth, how this universe exists and I don't see a reason why you keep fighting if Gaunter O'Dimm say they already prove worthy to fight against gods who are fallen Creators of Oban,"

"Boy, you don't know anything about this," said Starkiller and resumed, "many consider this planet a junkyard because of the variety, but if you rule the Earth, you can control the whole Universe,"

"Warning; this is not good," said Pod 420 and showed to Mike, "they are getting serious; also, they don't look too happy,"

"Indeed, you will not trick me this time," said Dark Ahsoka and looked at Starkiller, "what are you doing?"

"They escape from you," answered Starkiller and pushed Dark Ahsoka away, "now is my turn and they will not get rid of me easily,"

"Why don't you start using lightsabers instead of pushing away from each other from the pilot chair? It will make our job easier," said asked Mike and smiled at them, "you hold on and I am aware we eat, but don't dare to full my ship with vomiting, please,"

"How nice of you," admired Starkiller and snapped, "this is the last time when you are mocking me, Jedi; why are you smiling at me?"

Starkiller looked weird at Dark Ahsoka and started to chase Mike with the lasers activated at full speed. Mike used booster drive and at times took a small look behind to see how close Starkiller was. The alarms started to yell because the laser made a small scratch on Whizzing Arrow. After a few seconds, Mike saw a castle build on a barrage and descended to the bottom of it to be able to fly perpendicularly to the barrage wall. In the next second, Whizzing Arrow arrived on the top of the castle, at a golden star held by two towers. Mike went under the star while Starkiller passed through it. Seeing Starkiller didn't give up easily, Mike went straight to a mountain and made Starkiller stuck in it and Alex shot the mountain to make the boulders fall over the ship destroying it in the process. Starkiller and Dark Ahsoka escaped from the ship, ran away in the forest and Mike went to Wilderrun where their friends waited from them. Everybody was surprised to hear Starkiller and Dark Ahsoka were in the Old World and they decided to resume their journey with horses while Mike sent Whizzing Arrow to Leah. On the way to Leah, they talked with their friends about the encounter and said they would be there as fast as possible. The hours passed, the group arrived in Leah while Dark Ahsoka, Starkiller, and the Son arrived in Graymark known as the fortress of Warlock Lord.

"What is special about this place? Why do you smile at me after they figure out they are followed?" asked Starkiller and looked around, "this place is full of darkness which grows stronger by the minute,"

"This is the fortress of Warlock Lord, a very powerful wizard of the Old World who come up with a brilliant plan to rule the world," answered the Son and showed something in the sand, "he was defeated, Warlock's followers took measures to be able to return, but sadly was defeated again,"

"My laugh?" asked Dark Ahsoka and said, "I hope you understand Whizzing Arrow and our previous ship are race ships; they both being upgraded to be suitable for terrestrial and space flight and this is the main reason why they arrive so fast at us when they lose almost two days on that planet,"

"You know that will happen," yelled Starkiller and shared, "you know is much easier to fly at that speed terrestrial and not in space; you tricked me,"

"Speaking about the difference between want and desire, they have a similar meaning, but they express something totally different that can make the difference between life and death," said the Son and resumed, "the fate of Universe is in their hands and as the embodiment of the dark side, I must be sure of it,"

"Apologies my judgment, but if Gaunter O'Dimm say they are ready to beat the fallen Creators, why do you insist?" asked Dark Ahsoka and hoped, "I hope you can give a good answer,"

"This is the beginning of the end; Earth falls, all the Universe will fall into darkness," answered the Son and conjured a fire, "the time will come when I get my body alongside my full potential,"

"To start the plan we need that fool to arrive on Earth and will be as good as dead," said Starkiller and asked, "do you think Warlock Lord will cooperate with us?"

"I don't care," answered the Son and explained, "we will need him just to know more about Heaven's Well and do a small service to me, personally,"

"This will happen after Apophis makes a special service of Warlock Lord," marked Ahsoka and used the sphere, "time to summon the army of Anubis and Apophis here and wait until the Star Destroyers come on Earth,"

Dark Ahsoka decided to summon just half of the whole army and Apophis from the Star Destroyers which traveled in time and space using the wormholes. Graymark was full of troops and the Son saw on the sky an owl with strange coloring. He realized the owl was his sister and saw how flew away from Graymark.


	67. Chapter 62: Message From The Future

The next day, Scott's pack and other allies starting to show up with troops early up in the morning in the morning, waking up most of the people. Mike, Cal, Alex, and BD-1, and Pod 420 stayed in the same room. BD-1 and Pod 420 wrote a message and left with the ship gave by 9S to see the surroundings, letting a message behind because the other slept. Mike woke up first, saw the note, and went to stay near Cal because he woke up. Cal learned from Mike and Alex a few things and decided to show to Mike it can do them. Mike profited to this and showed other force powers and tricks that didn't require to get off the bed. Cal smiled at Mike and tried to imitate them, but he didn't give up, trying again to do them until he did them perfectly. After an hour, Alex woke up too and together went to get breakfast. They met with Ahsoka, Kenobi, Anakin, Rex, Lux, Luke, and Mara and Alex said it had something to talk about very important to them about the future. All were curious why Alex said; Alex shared the vision he had from Anakin 's lightsaber which showed a glimpse of the future and the main reason why the lightsaber must be passed to somebody. Not passed long and Mary passed by and she used magic to see what it was about.

"I know what it's been said about visions, but this is something different," said Luke and shared, "my nephew will turn to the dark side because of Snoke and dark times are waiting for us; is the truth confronting the fear is the destiny of a Jedi, but I am happy because our example is followed,"

"Don't lose hope, Luke," said Anakin and explained, "I sense good in him and he is struggling to find his place and the most important from this is everybody rally together to beat the empire and Sidious, including us; there is the Ghost, Falcon, Whizzing Arrow, and many other types of ships including Nagalfar,"

"If this dark future approaches, why we don't do anything to prevent it?" asked Cal and murmured, "the look on your face tells me is impossible; why?"

"How do you react if I tell you the order 66 can be prevented?" asked Mike and looked at Cal, "the Son, showed to Anakin his future corrupting him with the dark side and the Father erased his memories letting Ahsoka, Anakin, and Kenobi from Mortis without warning them; that's why I tell you nothing it happens randomly,"

"This is the cause why you are his Padawan and the main reason why you are here with us; I know I say a few days ago, but after this madness with Dark Ahsoka and Starkiller, you will take care of him until I will return," said Alex and shared, "this is about me and I must do that on my without you or anybody else,"

"You lose your trust in yourself accepting who you are and how you look like because all your life wears a mask, but the old man takes it down making you accept yourself," realized Mary and advised, "is an understandable situation and the reason you do want to do on your own, but don't push your friends away,"

"I don't want to involve in this, but they have right," said Mara and looked at the lightsaber, "do you know where to put it to be found by the right person?"

"I know," answered Alex and shared, "I have the slightest idea, but something tells me it will lead me to it,"

"Morai, are you fine? Do you want me to look at something?" asked Ahsoka and saw a record, "Dark Ahsoka, Starkiller, the Son, and Apophis with the army are already here, in this fortress; something tells me they use the sphere to bring like half of the army,"

"Tonight is the full moon and can start enhancing the weapons to do more damage to these rabid dogs," said Kenobi and smiled, "the weight of the world is easier when is held by many people who are standing together for a common cause no matter the odds or what will happen,"

"I know I will not live long enough to join in that fight, but I can make a difference in this and many battles are coming ahead," said Rex and resumed, "I know I am old, but I don't plan to retire and I want to die as a Witcher,"

"Witcher's rarely die in beds," murmured Lux and looked at Alex, "man, be careful and the force be with you, always,"

Alex took his ship and left in space without knowing where to go. He decided to go randomly at maximum speed to see where fate guided him. Unknown to him Mary used a spell to see what he was doing. They observed the fate lead Alex to the planet Takodana. During his travel, Mike though Cal new moves and put him to repeat the old moves to don't forget them while he kept looking at the journey with Alex being accompanied by others. The hours passed and Cal and Mike took a pause for launch and saw Alex landed on Jakku because he had a defection at the engine. When he went on the surface to fix the problem, Alex saw a device attached to the engine and when he removed it, the engine started to work again. In the next second, he opened the lightsaber, made a wave of sand around him and the ship and observed Starkiller opening his lightsaber.

"No need to use waves of sand to find you; your stench is good enough," said Alex and asked, "what do you want?"

"You have something that belongs to me," answered Starkiller and yelled, "I want it back,"

"This lightsaber belongs to a Skywalker and none of us is one," said Alex and looked at it, "must be put away for a long time until someone worthy will find it and will turn into a beacon of hope in the darkest times,"

"Nice words, but running away is not an option when you want to get rid of the problems; this is what your parents make," said Starkiller and shared, "I expect you to do the same, hand me the lightsaber because your master is not here to save you,"

"You don't know anything about me and my parents and I don't need to be saved by my master; now I am a master because I have a Padawan," snapped Alex and said, "you are not God or Gaunter O'Dimm to know everything about us and our deepest darkest desires,"

"That's true, but I know things that you don't know," said Starkiller and laughed, "I appreciate your sincerity, but do you think you have a chance against me?"

"Yes," said Alex and explained, "at this moment, I don't have to learn anything from Cal as I learned from Ahsoka, Mike, Ahsara, and Zady; us five push everything to the next level knowing each other weaknesses and strong points; knowing the weakness, no point to use the powers fighting them, but you?"

"Do you think new powers can take me down?" asked Starkiller and said, "fine, you find the rest if you beat me, but this is just a little preview of who you truly are to get you in suspense,"

"What are those marks? What do you do to me?" asked Alex looking at the glowing marks under the bandages, "this is a trick, it can't be; answer to my question or you will wish to never get born for feeling my rage and everything,"

"Interesting, this explains a lot why you are tempted by the dark side," said Starkiller and resumed, "Dark Ahsoka have right, you have remarkable power, but not enough to impress me with it or your secret powers,"

Alex knew what was the game of Starkiller, but could not think logically because everything he said strike exactly in his heart making him question his identity even more. Alex knew Starkiller not baffled at all and closed his eyes to clear his mind. After opening his eyes, charged Anakin's lightsaber with electricity, made the ribcage of the Susanoo and ran to Starkiller to attack him. Starkiller blocked the attack and knew there was no point to absorb the Susanoo because it was the evolved version of the force absorption and force protection combined. After vicious clashes, Alex backed with a jump and spat with balls of fire from his mouth while Starkiller destroyed the balls with the lightsaber. Alex profited from this and cast an illusion to have tome to launch from the sky a dragon made from lighting. The Dragon stroke Starkiller and didn't affect because Starkiller used the ribcage of the Susanoo making an Armored Susanoo. He made an attack strong enough to break the Susanoo ribcage of Alex and after this push him away, pulling at the same time the lightsaber. Starkiller ran in the ship and Alex yelled after him to come back to finish the fight and saw the ground was shaking. When looked behind saw a massive white fist approaching and crushed him if Cere Junda from the ship pushed Alex away. Alex jumped in the ship and two big creatures, one black, one white with purple lines appeared and attempted to hit the ship. Alex hit with everything it had, but the white creatures didn't feel anything keeping following him. The white creature hit the ship of Alex which crashed, Alex jumped from the ship because he creature crushed him with the ship. Cere Junda jumped from the ship letting Greez toying with the black creature. The friends of Alex tried interfering, but observed something didn't allow them and the telecommunicator of Mike turned into ash while everybody looked at it stupefied. Also, the electrical objects emitting some perfidy laughs and the magical circle of Mary starting to have a red aura losing control over it in the process.

"I can't hold it for too long," said Cere using shadow force, "we need to run away from here, but if Greez ship is destroyed we are doomed,"

"What are these? What are you doing it here?" asked Alex and tried to cut with the lightsaber the hand, "ok, this is bad, really bad,"

"We do some exploration and these creatures leave from the wall," answered Cere and dodged a fist, "you?"

"Finding my past in the worst moment," answered Alex and saw how caught Greez, "I can't allow this to happen; time to test my luck,"

"Greez, no," yelled Cere and looked how crushed the ship, "we must do something,"

Alex caught the signature of the Greez and made him immaterial making him fall from the ship. Cere caught him with the force and when the white creature attempted to crush Cere, Alex used the Perfect Susanoo catching the white creature from the face, throwing on the ground. After this caught Cere and threw in the Perfect Susanoo to balance the use of force because the Susanoo needed much force to appear. Greez ran away to find a ship and Alex and Cere synchronized their moves together to fight with both creatures. They succeed to oppose them, but saw how the creatures making a few steps behind from the Perfect Susanoo staying still. Alex and Cere wondered what happened and saw weaves in front of them and a creature with head eagle head, lion black foam, human, body and spider legs appeared from nowhere. The creature threw with a burst of magic directly in the head of the Perfect Susanoo throwing Alex and Cere.

"Don't consider me powerless if I am in that cage, worms," snapped Canaletto and resumed, "even I am doomed to lose in front of your shit kind because of that mirror seller; now you will pay because you search where shall not,"

"I don't know who you are, but the light side always beat the dark side and none of us invade your personal space," said Cere and attempted to catch Canaletto with Shadow force., "this is impossible; you turn my power against me,"

"Stop, please," said Alex and recalled who was, "we don't invade your personal space and we aren't related with Starkiller,"

"How you can live if you don't know me, The Lord of Purity, The Timeless One, Canaletto?" asked Canaletto and took control of Cere's body, "I don't care, you are just shit which needs to be purified and let's see how the puppeteer controls a puppet,"

"Alex, can't control my body," murmured Cere and said, "I never imagined this can happen and this is the first time when I encounter such a powerful being,"

"Ha ha ha," laughed Canaletto with tears, "even you kill her, I can control her body and I am dying laughing seeing your friends looking petrified because they can't help you; lady, don't dare to sub estimate my powers and I am the main reason why the Wild Hunt change their mind of ruling the world,"

"How you can do this?" asked Alex and turned into Perfect Susanoo to give a sword attack, "no,"

"I drain the crystals; boy," said Canaletto and threw Junda away, "you are lucky the Avatar watch over the Universe; now begone,"

The sword attack of Perfect Susanoo and the burst of Canaletto threw both in the ship found by Greez. Alex said to them what was doing on Jakku and they went to Takodana to give Anakin's lightsaber to Maz. Alex explained to Maz everything, including how to trick Starkiller to take his lightschyte, and put to store the lightsaber to be a beacon of hope in dark times. She accepted and all three set the curse to Earth. On Earth, everything turned to normal and Theo went straight to Lambert's bedroom and knocked at the door, entering inside once Lambert opened the door. Mike went after him while others looked at what Cere, Alex, and Greez did on the journey back to Earth. Lambert was with Keira and the bedroom and looked at the TV.

"You invite yourself in and now go straight to the books," said Lambert and asked, "where are the manners?"

"Sorry, but I don't have time," apologized Theo and fond a book after Holy Fire, "you lose a lot since you locked in the room,"

"Do you need help?" asked Keira and said, "I know more things about holy fire than you imagine,"

"Hey, sorry I enter like this," apologized Mike and asked, "Theo, what do you know?"

"I don't know anything concrete," answered Theo and looked at Mike, "I just put some things head to head and reach a conclusion, but I can wrong,"

"We learn from mistakes," said Keira and advised, "just tell us what you have in mind and maybe we will say it is true or not,"

"I think Alex is a Child of Armageddon; Childs of Armageddon are half-human, half-demon and are susceptible to be corrupted by dark forces," said Theo and resumed, "before to say the rest, Eretria and Diana are Child of Armageddon too and I think you observe their reaction when first meet,"

"I see it too and they are children and Alex is the type who flirts with other women when the lover is nearby," said Lambert and asked, "what makes you think is something between them?"

"My personal experience; I present myself to Scoot's pack as a werewolf, but Malia become attracted to me, trusting me more than normal because she senses the were coyote side," answered Alex and shared, "I don't know Alex as you know, the look on their face when seeing for the first time is like love at first sight,"

"These types of connection manifest without the people realizing doing it," said Keira and resumed, "is like Ciri goes in the future to see her daughter and daughter's Elder Blood powers try to make the daughter realize is the same pattern and is her future mother from the past; what is the relationship with Alex's parents?"

"Burned him alive in the belly or after birth and at the age of three abandoned him on streets until Ahsoka find him and bring him to a hideout at the age of seven," shared Mike and added, "also, sent him on Earth to a family who takes care of him as their own child,"

"Stupid parents," snapped Lambert and asked, "why to make a child if you throw him away like a rag?"

"Maybe to protect him," answered Theo and said, "I know it sounds crazy, but has logic because it's been said the magic comes from the devil and the fire is known as a good purification for centuries,"

"The cult of Holy Fire believes in it and maybe his parents thought if burn him alive, will purify him and stop having their fate," shared Keira and resumed, "his parents take care of him to be sure he can survive on his own until somebody will find him and teach him what is good or bad,"

"Dude, at least he has a point from where to start," said Mike and smiled at Theo, "this changes everything that I know about his parents; who will tell him?"

"Me," said Lambert and explained, "a talk, two beers and this should be enough; are two options, you try to find something where is not or his parents are people without scruples,"

Alex arrived on Leah with Greez and Cere who left at the Jedi Academy from Yavin. All saw what happened, but none of them knew what to tell Alex because they had a bunch of theories that might prove wrong or correct. Alex looked in the mirror at his burned hand and saw how Lambert entered the room with two beers. Lambert said must talk, took him on the balcony where said why was a Child of Armageddon and he must choose with his heart what was true or not.


	68. Chapter 63: Betrayal After Betrayal

Starkiller arrived on Earth knowing Alex tricked him giving his lightsaber instead of Anakin's lightsaber, but was happy because he found something much useful for they cause from Canaletto's secret hideout from Jakku. Knowing Alex tricked him, let him without finishing the duel because Canaletto wasn't so happy when somebody stole some from his belongings, but when found out Alex returned safe and sound on Earth hiding the lightsaber, smashed a few objects. Dark Ahsoka laughed when looked at Starkiller and saw how the Son came and sat on the throne of Warlock Lord.

"Canaletto is not stupid and is far powerful than you can imagine being chained in his cage from Oban," said the Son and smiled, "that fool almost beat, but this planet offers us the opportunity to take him down,"

"When do we start?" asked Starkiller and shared, "our enemies make the last preparations for the last fight and we still don't figure out how to conquer this world,"

"Calm," said Dark Ahsoka and explained, "we have everything under control and this object you take from Canaletto, can transfer the essence from somebody to another,"

"Now we need just setting the stage to don't appear we kill Apophis in front of the Minions of Seth because they might turn against us making the Anubites turn against us,"

"I have an idea," said Dark Ahsoka and took a map of the fortress, "Warlock Lord revival cause in this fortress a magic nexus and we can stage a fight in which we will kill Apophis by stabbing him with Warlock's Lord blade to make him die by poisoning,"

"Each second pass, his life drops, and Warlock Lord seed will reborn in stomach snake," said Starkiller and resumed, "when Apophis will die, Warlock Lord will walk among us and fasten the process we need to make Apophis stay in the place where Warlock Lord revived,"

"Firstly, we need installing the object to imbue in Warlocks Lord energy and after bringing Apophis there," said The Son and smiled, "actually, we can do something else, but will take more time then discuss previously,"

"What do you have in mind?" asked Dark Ahsoka and said, "we are all ears,"

"To empower the site by tying it to a source of dark side magic and that place is where the demons rise on Earth when the Ellcrys died," said the Son and showed it on another map, "by tying to the main angle, we will feed the nexus of Warlock Lord with the nexus of demons,"

"I will go, but you stay with eyes on Apophis," said Starkiller and explained, "I finish my job and the next day after I come, we duel with swords and kill the bastard,"

Starkiller left Graymark and went to the shrine with the sword of Warlock Lord scratching the land, letting behind a trail of blood from Warlock's Lord Blood. When arrived, drew with the sword the old shrine of darkness made by Dagda Mor. Feeling how the darkness grew weaker, Starkiller returned at the fortress and felt how that dark energy stronger than before in the place of Warlock's Lord birth. The next day, Dark Ahsoka and Starkiller fought as said and stabbed Apophis. Apophis didn't realize at first what happened, but saw the infection of the sword spread faster in his body and when wanted to say something, fall on the ground dead. From snake's body, rose Warlock Lord and took his sword after Dark Ahsoka dropped it when stabbed Apophis. Starkiller, Dark Ahsoka, and the Son knew what happened and Minions of Seth didn't make a gesture seeing Apophis death knowing he was an enemy of Seth and Warlock Lord was more powerful than him and knew more things about Old World than everybody. Warlock Lord looked at Dark Ahsoka, Starkiller, and the Son and they took him in the throne room.

"I lose twice in front of those, yet here I am being in your company," said Warlock Lord and asked, "what do you want from me?"

"We want to take control over whole Earth and you are the only people who can help us," answered the Son and resumed, "also, you can do something from me to regain my real body,"

"They don't joke when say Warlock Lord is the most powerful magic user on the world, but his power blinds him at times making him lose everything it has in a mere blink," said Dark Ahsoka and shared, "you will help us either do you want or not,"

"Is quite interesting to see somebody like you to come and conquer Earth," said Warlock Lord and explained, "I don't see a point why you want to conquer a planet like this and it seems is a real waste of resources; I speak in your name, not in my name,"

"Warlock Lord, a person like you, I think knows things more than shows and I think you know all the stories are true," said Starkiller and showed holograms "everything you know and see here is real and you are the only one who knows the Oid World better than anyone,"

"What I get from this?" asked Warlock Lord and said, "is strange to see somebody like you ask someone like me in such matter of state; taking this in consideration, you must give me something that nobody will ever give,"

"You will have a place by our side and rule Earth alongside us," informed Starkiller and resumed, "you don't know how important this planet is and who controls it can control the whole world; besides that, you can have your revenge,"

"Alliances are for cowards, but I never imagine the enemies are so strong," murmured Warlock Lord and restored the Son to his original form, "let's hope this time we can make a difference, but why I lose lamentably in front of them,"

"All sub estimates their power and their unlimited will to fight for a better day and some fools want to do annoying tests just to be sure," said Gaunter O'Dimm appearing from nowhere, "they survived in the past and split up in different planets and time, beat the Wild Hunt, fallen Creators of Oban, Canaletto, and Zerstorer,"

"How do you enter here?" asked Dark Ahsoka and shared, "they say you are worse than death and toy with people worlds condemning to death and suffer because the people can't make the difference between a desire and something that they want,"

"My dear, I am Master Mirror; I give to them what they merit," yelled Gaunter O'Dimm and looked at the Son, "you know the main reason why I decided to create the schism between Creators and why I wanted to become Avatar again; they beat Zerstorer, something I could never do without tricks and contracts,"

"In case you are vile and evil guy, do everything on your own, without help because you don't know what surprise you might have," said Warlock Lord and asked, "what do you think I should do? This is the second time when we meet,"

"Accept your death and restore the balance in the force," said Gaunter O'Dimm and turned to the face to the Son, "you will regret your stupidity and they are more than ready to beat the gods and all who will dare to take control over the Earth,"

"Shall we see that," said Dark Ahsoka seeing Gaunter O'Dimm how faded away and snapped, "I am tired of shit games; you will tell me everything I want to know now,"

"Get out of my mind, child of darkness," yelled Warlock Lord and observed his memories were read, "I guess now you will kill me; you will regret the day and my enemies will beat you as they do with me,"

"This is what I am waiting for," said the Son and transformed into a bat killing Warlock Lord, "time to end this and we will keep safe your precious memories of how to rule the world, sanctimonious fool,"

"What do you think Gaunter O'Dimm will do?" asked Starkiller and saw how the Son changed back, "he looked pretty angry,"

"I don't care," answered the Son and said, "time to visit my sister; we don't see for ages and you, Starkiller, take care of this place while I am gone,"

Meanwhile challenged Alex and Cal to a duel to see how they worked together and if they synchronize their moves. With this occasion, Cal showed the staff which made yesterday with the help of BD-1 and said besides that, he practiced the powers which Mike and Alex thought him. Cal said it was a good occasion to practice what learned and opened the staff as Alex did with his new lightsaber that can turn into a scythe. Cal said he knew how to use at a basic level a lightsaber, two lightsabers, and the staff. Alex looked at Mike, recognized his perfidy smile and knew he would use Cal against him and said to Cal to attack Mike while he would get his back. Mike opened his lightsabers and jumped over Cal and Alex clashing his lightsabers with them, falling between them. After this Mike charged his hand with force push and created a shockwave throwing Cal down. Mike focused on Alex while Cal tried getting up and Cal after got up went helping Alex. After this, they resumed the duel and Mike made Alex and Cal clash their lightsaber because Mike teleported. In the next second appeared behind Alex, kicking his leg with a role and hit him on the back, making fall over Cal. Both got up and looked at Mike and Alex made a sign to Cal to attack and whispered to him to make openings. Cal listened to Alex's advice, attacked Mike trying to understand his fighting style because he never saw somebody fighting as Mike, but shortly Alex joined in the fight and both pressed Mike. At the duel assisted Ahsoka, BD-1, Ahsara, and Zady. On Zady's shoulder was Morai and in the next second, Morai changed into the Daughter, making Zady fall down. All looked surprised because they never expected to see this and the Daughter got up from Zady and helped him got up too. After a few minutes from the incident, Dark Ahsoka showed up on the top of a bat and jumped of Ahsoka and all who were present. After this, the bat changed into the Son and admired his sister, the Daughter.

"During the war, you decide to take a new Padawan and train together as Master and Padawan; how nice of you," said Dark Ahsoka and admitted, "you have balls of steel if you have planned since our discussion from Egypt the possibility of one or both to be captured, but you strengthen your alliance and weak the empire,"

"I am new in this, but he risked his life saving me from Vader," answered Cal and murmured, "Vader kill me, but I save friends, many other people, and hundreds of force sensitives children from the empire and confronting fear is the destiny of the Jedi,"

"If you move faster, maybe your master be here with you," said Dark Ahsoka and shared, "you feel guilty because your master dies and can't save him; I can sense your conflict and how your trial making your lightsaber restore your trust; I sense the dark side in you,"

"If you have the mouth so big, fight with somebody like you or is too hard?" asked Ahsoka and said, "you don't come here just to open your mouth to throw with shit,"

"Indeed, we come seeing what Warlock Lord do before slashing him pieces after we read all his thoughts about Heaven's Well," informed the Son and said, "the rat changes my beautiful sister from owl into her Mortis form, but this doesn't matter because you know the purpose of the fight, don't you?"

"Stab everybody in your back?" asked Mike and said, "you say, you are not a Sith, but you deal with the things in the Sith manner; you are just a scrub,"

"Most of the Creators seek their interest and don't even us, who we are one of the last Nine Creators do the things in our benefit," said the Daughter and confessed, "I, the Father, Bendu, and possibly Maya, she refused to introduce death on Earth, are the one who never thinks about ourselves,"

"Cal, you don't need to be sad because it is not your fault; all the Jedi Masters do the same thing as your Master do," said Ahsara and hugged him, "what game are you both playing?"

"We?" asked the Son and answered, "nothing, we are on your side, but we want to be sure if you are ready for what is coming ahead and I need convincing myself no matter who keeps telling me you are ready for this challenge and the next challenges,"

"Why do you give my lightsaber back?" asked Alex surprised and murmured, "you are sick and twisted; I know exactly why you give my lightsaber,"

"Is an Earthquake," yelled Zady and looked in front of him, "that's bad; it seems Canaletto wants to play a bit more,"

"Don't think you are safe on Earth," said Canaletto and appeared as a projection, "this is the payment for invading my home,"

"Get back in your cage Canaletto and never return," said Gaunter O'Dimm and teleported the creature, "the main reason, why I create the war, is the knowledge of the future and neither I like or not, that is the only way to prevent this; they are more than ready and you Son, never dare to judge me ever again,"

"Ahsoka," yelled Starkiller on the commlink, "the castle is under attack by the golems of Canaletto and recently appear a creature bigger than both with colors combined,"

"You will pay for this," snapped the Son and transformed into a bat.

"Asta la vista, babe," said Dark Ahsoka jumping on Son's bat showing the lightsabers of Mike, "we see the next time,"

"Your brother starts pissing me off and that's not good," said Gaunter O'Dimm and murmured, "the same thing I can say about Canaletto who trick me teleporting me on Oban where I am powerless; by the way, take this as a gift without a contract and this gift will not affect the timeline,"

"What kind of magic is this? The world turned upside down?" asked Jaro very confused after Gaunter O'Dimm revived him and showed everything, "you bring me here before the duel between Cal, Alex, and Mike, on Warlock Lord's fortress, and in Temple of Heart to prove me everything is real,"

"No contract, not something to repay me, nothing in exchange," said Gaunter O'Dimm and disappeared saying, "if the Son wants to feel on his skin what are you made of, will regret it,"

Jaro Tapol hugged Cal; he was glad to see him safe and sound and found out Cere Junda knighted him. The group explained to him what happened on short and the Daughter used her power to see what was the situation in Graymark. There saw in Son staying in the room with Dark Ahsoka and Starkiller while the creatures were kept busy by Anubites of Scorpion King. The Son put the finger on Dark Ahsoka's forehead boosting her powers and the same did with Starkiller. Dark Ahsoka ran out from the fortress and stood in front of the golems while the Anubites retreated. Dark Ahsoka made the Perfect Susanoo and fought with all three golems killing them with ease. After this, she returned with a smile on her face and saw the Son with Starkiller in front of a map.

"Is not time to discuss the plan of attack, but I think is the time to set the roles," said the Son and shared, "I will go with Ahsoka at the Heaven Fountain and you will lead the attack over the castle,"

"The grave hag and your sister will be there too," said Dark Ahsoka and resumed, "the political situation is very difficult and the humans have balls of steel to choose this location; they set in the castle in plain view, but is very hard to reach them and if you pass on another territory, you can start a new conflict,"

"I will need time to study the area," said Starkiller and informed, "we will attack from all sides at once, but each way to the Kingdom of Leah except this one, will lead a commander the army,"

"Is a good plan and the heroes must split their forces because all the kingdoms will be under attack at the same time," shared the Son and said, "the only thing we need is the coming of the Star Destroyers and we are ready for attack,"

"I bring you in this and hope you will keep your promise," said Dark Ahsoka and strengthened, "you promise you will help me no matter what will happen; in exchange, you can get your revenge over your clone,"

"You have my word," promised Starkiller and said, "I don't know why you try so much if Master Mirror says they are ready for the future no matter what will come,"

"Everybody fights because having a reason to fight, remembers that," said the Son and explained, "is a huge difference between that Master Mirror who sees the only way stopping Zerstorer and the rise of the fallen Creators by becoming Avatar and this Master Mirror who we meet,"

"The beating of Zerstorer is not something you forget taking into consideration is the opposite of your Creator, the Holy Trinity," informed Dark Ahsoka and shared, "taking in consideration Zerstoerer's staff have all the powers have all gods, they theoretically beat the gods already by taking Zerstorer down,"

"With what cost?" asked Starkiller and resumed, "Darth Maul can be considered a battle master because knows all seven forms like Sidious, but in truth, Sidious teach him Nyman, who implements moves from all style and Juyo which is his primary fighting style,"

"I don't care about costs," answered the Son and said, "the prophecy said strictly only the Grimm's have the power taking Zerstorer down, but not only one Grimm, the strength of Grimm blood alongside his ancestors, all of them, which is inside of each Grimm; beating Zerstorer is a shortcut,"

"I think you don't like the idea somebody like them fix what wrong happen between Maya and the Keeper," informed Starkiller and shared, "you are jealous some humans from Earth alongside their allies have the power to fix you as Creators of Oban alongside Master Mirror can't, respectively the beat of Zerstorer,"

"This is the main reason why you don't trust Master Mirror and do everything to prove yourself if they are up to the challenge saving the world," said Starkiller and resumed, "admit, you are representing the dark, you must have a prove the light will beat always the dark,"

The Son smiled and clenched his fist stopping the power of the Daughter. After this, the heroes went to the council room discussed the defense of the whole Old World, not just the kingdom of Leah. Master Jaro Tapol remained surprised to see many different people and aliens from different factions with different interests working together for a common cause which was the saving of Earth and the Universe.


	69. Chapter 64: Earth Invasion

The heroes made the strategy of the fight to protect the whole Old World and not just the Kingdom of Leah. The day of the last fight approached and everybody trained to be in the best form to fight against the army of Dark Ahsoka, Starkiller, and the Son. In this time, Mike and Alex trained Cal to use better a lightsaber, two lightsabers, and the staff using the same power which Alex used. The power was to see life and the memories of a person who entered in contact with an object. The day of the attack came and from hyperspace left the Star Destroyers of Sidious who had aboard the other half of the Scorpion King army. Dark Ahsoka used the sphere to teleport the rest of the army in Graymark. The fleet of Sidious met the ships of the deities, the fleet of the New Republic, the fleet of the crimes syndicates of Crimson Dawn and Shadow Collective, the fleet of the Wild Hunt of both generations, YoRHa ships, and none the less the fleet of the droids. Meanwhile, the army of Anubites ruled by Starkiller split up to reach the Kingdom of Leah by invading and destroying in their path all other kingdoms, but they were intercepted by the heroes and forced to fight.

In space, the fight was ruled by Luke, Leia, Thrawn, Han, Chewie, Qi'ra, Lando, Akbar, Kalani, Durqok, Ursa, Hera, Auberon, Randolph, and Anemone. The commanders fought big battles, but for them, this was the first time when they faced such a big fleet made by almost 200 of Star Destroyers. They knew the Star Destroyers were under the control of some robots named Gemini and the second most powerful Emperor used them to control the Eternal Fleet. Knowing this, the heroes attempted hacking the Gemini, but failed because all of the robots were connected to the same network. Seeing there was no other way to take them down, the heroes decided to show to their opponents everything they had and what they were capable of doing.

"Momentarily we have the upper hand because we use the same strategy against the droids and Barriss with her Inquisitors on Mustafar and they have the same reaction as them," remarked Hera and looked at the Star Destroyers, "they attempt to shoot the AT-TE from the moon, but are noticed they are protected,"

"The main ships and the moon are protected by teleport," said Anemone and resumed, "the robots from the East, alongside some YoRHa service units, and some riders do a good job by supporting us with additional firepower; nobody will think we hide there some ships, so no way to waste power to shield them,"

"What is the plan?" asked Han and informed, "this is the first time when we fight with such big fleet and they sent the Tie fighters with many variations after us; Luke are you fine?"

"Ignore me, Han, and my crew, listen to their orders," answered Luke and looked at Leia, "remember what I teach you, Leia, this is a hard battle and the number of commanders doesn't matter in this situation; we will both use battle meditation to boost your morale and power to be more effective in the fight,"

"I don't have anything to lose," said Leia and explained, "I practice it many times, and now I must put in practice what you teach me, Luke,"

"I don't know what magic you do there, Luke and Leia, but works," observed Lando and said, "what plan does Ezra have? He tells us will bring some reinforcements in the fight, but my curiosity destroys me and is hard to think about the battlefield,"

"Focus and don't distract others, commander," said Thrawn and shared, "they will bring the Purgils to assist in the fight, but will take time until will arrive here with them; about the plan, these robots are much smarter, but I think we can use the fast attacks to them by surprise and with time, I might tell you if they have a weakness,"

"Is not a bad idea with the surprise idea, but something tells me we can use what is thinking Thrawn," shared Kalani and explained, "the main reason why we cannot hack them is they are the same being together; I mean we fight with 200 of droids which form together a single one and we can destroy their circuits,"

"Do you suggest we can shortcut them if we make them realize they are much more than one and they have different thoughts?" guessed Qi'ra and looked at Kalani expression, "I understand what he means, but how we can make them realize it exists a diversity which can lead to conflict,"

"I think we need to survive long enough to this to happen," said Akbar and resumed, "they don't activate until Dark Ahsoka and Starkiller reach them; artificial conscience will always try surpassing the being conscience, but being deactivated, will need time to evolve until reaching the being conscience,"

"That means they will try to learn from us, see they can't use our tactics and boom, they will disagree because some will want to learn from us while others will want us dead because we are too dangerous for them," deduced Randolph and shared, "if the plan works they will start destroying or at least stopping working together,"

"The Wookie has right," said Durqok and informed what said Chewie, "they can learn technology, but to replicate the magic or something familiar with it, never,"

"This is your plan to take us down?" asked Red girls and informed, "YoRHa number 2 with that pod beat us from our stupidity, but will never happen that again, foolish humans; we will not make the same mistake again and suppose to shut up hoping you will wait patiently for our conflict and later, our destruction,"

"Who are you? How do you get in our system?" asked Ursa surprised and observed, "these two girls are our enemies; this makes me laugh; two girls lead a massive fleet of Star Destroyers; this makes me laugh,"

"Laugh and die," said the Red girls and explained, "we are the network and we are the one who orchestrates all the wars from the East in the World and due to us the Old World and the New World exists; your luck is we never have the curiosity to never explore the place from where the demons come,"

"This changes the plan and I never believe Earth becomes such a powerful planet full of surprises where nothing is what seems to be," murmured Auberon and shared, "for how long do you know our plan stopping you, Dark Ahsoka, Starkiller, and the Son?"

"A very nice question with an answer you don't wish to know," said the Red girls and confessed, "we are born in the network and once we escape with the help of the arc, we become a part from Universe Network; now you know your answer and we will not make the same mistake again, flesh beings,"

The Red girls closed the channel and severed the signal of Earth with the Universe making impossible to communicate outside Earth's space. The commanders looked baffled at each other wondering how it was possible to happen like this. Before the tiniest channel to be shut down by the Red ladies, Hera sent a message which explained the situation on short, but playback speed was the maximum possible making the record lasting a mere second. She hoped they would understand what was the meaning of the message when they realized they can't contact the space. The Red girls knew the Wild Hunt was a major inconvenient and knew each navigator would be extremely busy so they would not attempt to distract from the job by sending somebody in space and back to report what was going on. During the fight, Melch, Vizago, Hondo, Mart, Kallus, Ketsu, Greez, Cere, Merrin, Estes, Nina, and Alora came with reinforcements and observed they can't contact their friends from Earth. Estes wanted to use the Elder Blood to go to see what happened, but Cere stopped him because they were in hyperspace and if made a mistake or something interfered with his powers, he might die.

"Kid, I am a night sister and I can see what is going on," said Merrin and shared, "do you understand what they are talking about? Something is wrong and Greez ship holoterminal never show two red girls ever,"

"Interesting, you bring more than Purgils with you," said the Red Girls and confessed, "your friends are incredible liars, but if they ally with a bunch of drunk pirates which don't know what honor means, they deserve to be destroyed by us, the network; you shall see your friends when they realize they know their plan,"

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Greez and yelled, "get out from the holoterminal, now; you are the messengers of the Gemini robots?"

"This is bad," said Nina and explained, "these little bitches orchestrate whole fight in the Old World for almost 10.000 years or more; as far I remember from 2B, 9S, and A2 they stopped them long ago because they make destroying each other when realizing it exists diversity and starting to contradict,"

"You shall see the faces of your friends when plan so hard to make the Gemini mad and receive a big slap on their face when they realize we are the masterminds of the network and we evolve even further since then," shared the Red Girls and informed, "we lose from our stupidity; this will not happen again,"

"Nobody makes my crew drunk without to pay," snapped Hondo and shared, "we don't take in consideration somebody like you, but this doesn't matter because we will defeat you too,"

"Defeat the network?" asked the Red girls laughing, "you die and we live evolving and for your knowledge; we, the network, don't need to learn anything from beings like you and is time to get rid the Universe from people like you,"

"What are you doing?" asked Estes stupefied when saw imagines from many planets, "this can't be; you continue what Mentor started,"

"You don't have a place in this world," informed the Red Girls and said, "all life forms from this Universe will be haunted down one by one and the universe will look like as the scorched Old World you desperately try to protect from us; you already lose the fight, give up and we might spare your compatriots,"

"You will cause an imaginable massacre, stop this; you fight with us, that is not your fight," yelled Kallus and asked, "why are you doing this?"

"We, the network learns from your kind everything we could learn and now is the time to get rid of your kind to proceed a new era where we can evolve until we will reach perfection," answered the Red girls and asked, "do you understand this is a meaningless fight and you lose from the start?"

"Nothing is meaningless in this world," informed Alora and confessed, "the only thing you need to do is to open your eyes and admire the beauty of the world; we fight in harsher battles with very low chances of winning, but we make it when nobody doesn't give us a chance,"

"This is interesting," confessed the Red Girls and asked, "what do you chose, to sacrifice everything except Earth or to sacrifice Earth? The whole world is in this game and you need taking a decision which will change the fate of the universe,"

"Maybe you have the advantage because you can't be killed, but as long we breathe, we will do everything we can put an end to your terror," informed Cere and shared, "confronting fear is the destiny of a Jedi; besides of that many battles lies ahead which affect the universe and we are in them,"

"You make me laugh," said the Red Girls and explained, "according to your Jedi teaching you don't know the future because is tight to your actions that you do them at that very moment and everything can change from a second to another depending on your decisions,"

"I hear enough of your babblings," snapped Ketsu and closed the communications, "why we can't get rid of you once and for all?"

"We will leave at once; we have more important things to take care of, like the evolution we say a few minutes ago," answered the Red Girls and disappeared saying, "the day of judgment will come either do you want or not; you can't stop the inevitable, but if you chose to fight, so be it,"

"Melch has right; we start losing signal because we are approaching the location of our friends," shared Mart and murmured, "this is something beyond us and the only way to stop this is to stop those Red girls as fast as possible,"

"Is hard to stop them," confessed Vizago shared, "they are masterminds and adapt at each situation,"

Not passed long and on all planets in the Universe the machines starting to fight for different causes. The Red Girls discovered the machines split into three groups because one group fought with the livings, one group didn't have anything personal with the livings as the previous had, but joined in the fight against them and none the less, those who had a good relationship refused to carry the order and fought against their kind to protect their friends. Meanwhile, the reinforcements arrived in the space of Earth and the commanders heard and saw what the Red Girls caused in the Universe and none of them knew how to stop that madness because they were caught between a hammer and anvil because they didn't have enough troops to save the Universe from evil machines and knew they must keep the Earth safe from the Star Destroyers knowing if the Earth would fall, all the Universe would go down too. Everybody knew as fast they won the battle against the Gemini droids, they can go in the Universe to help the people letting the ground forces to take care of everything. To finish the battle as fast as possible, everybody sent the ships to deal with fast attacks with the highest damage possible. The commanders who lead the squadrons were Caranthir, Aradhelon, Seregruthon, Tristan, Sabine, Fenn, Lux, Arkantos, Zach, and A2.

"Number A2, nice to see you again," said the Red Girls and asked, "do you enjoy the new YoRHa when you are not anymore any disposable junk?"

"You again?" asked A2 stupefied and murmured, "I am not wasting my oxygen with you, but the YoRHa of the commander is not the same YoRHa 2B, and 9S build and invite me to join me as one of the leaders because what I have done; we create a new YoRHa together we are proud of and we are in service of human's,"

"I see you have improved since our last meeting, but we learn from you and your mistakes to become who we are today," informed the Red Girls and shared, "we extend on the network of the Universe, learn everything, and now we don't have anything to learn from you; so we need killing you to evolve,"

"Ignore them," advised Lux and explained, "we have the battle to win and as fast we beat the Gemini, we will have time to stop them; the squad follow me and shot with the proton bombs on the target and all be careful at the ion cannons from the droids ships,"

"Ignore us?" asked the Red Girls and shared, "this is impossible because we born in the network, we are one with the network and as long the technology will exist we will be there, we will create and rebuilt machines to destroy your kind one and for all,"

"My father had right when say one day the artificial intelligence will rule the world and will either enslave the humans or kill them," murmured Zach and shared, "no is no longer with us to tell he was right about everything; squad, shoot the motors to destroy the engine room,"

"We born on Earth somewhere before Satis to become the Avatar and we find everything about Earth," shared the Red Girls and confessed, "once we get away with the arc, we need a very little time to realize Earth is the mirror of the whole Universe and what we know from Earth is applied in the Universe,"

"I wish you to do what my kind does," said Caranthir and smiled saying," where is two, the powers grow; time to bring more allies in the fight to assist us and doesn't matter we have different points of view of our culture, but that doesn't mean we can't work together or can't use the same abilities differently,"

"In the close future, we will do this too," assured the Red Girls and informed, "we can do now, but the technology isn't stable at all and many negative things which not worth the risk can happen,"

"In the close future, you will cease existing," shared Aradhelon and confessed, "fire at my will; time to get them from inside to outside,"

"What does this mean?" asked the Red Girls and observed, "you sent your troops on the Star Destroyers by using the bolt; interesting, but this will not be enough to stop us,"

"You don't know everything," informed Seregruthon and shared, "time to reveal our plan in case we don't make the Gemini stopping work together; leave at once from the ships mark with red light,"

"What are you doing?" asked the Red Girls and looked stupefied, "you will pay for this and you force our hand to exterminate you in the worst ways possible; you will pay for making the Star destroyer to go in hyperspace and hit other Star Destroyers reducing to ashes,"

"I am aware Luke and Leia use battle meditation, but is time to boost your morale too," shared Arkantos and asked, "do you learn your lesson? The next line is ready to be destroyed,"

"Don't think you will do that," warned the Red Girls and informed, "good luck trying to take control over the Star Destroyers; we take control of the whole fleet to prevent such suicidal attacks and the possible corruption of the Gemini droids,"

"Twenty-five of Star Destroyers are no more because of that maneuver; keep to the original plan and you, get out from there as fast as possible because might be a trap," informed Fenn and confessed, "my squad, let's create a way for the rescue team to get those riders out of there,"

"Not so fast," said the Red Girls and explained, "time to show our reinforcements; maybe we don't have many troops after most of them end up the wreckage in the fight where the forces of Dark Ahsoka, Starkiller, and the Son, but they are ready to cause problems to you,"

"They launch many robots known as Skytroopers," observed Sabine and warned, "do not let that escape pods land on a ship because the robots will infiltrate and that will be the last thing we need to happen,"

"Do you think we are such stupid?" asked the Red Girls and shared, "we know everything enters in contact with that bubble is teleported to the unknown,"

The fight on space continued viciously than ever. On Earth, the groups arrived at each destination and wondered why they can't contact the space of Earth. Also, they received the message from Hera and tried to decipher it, but before to have the chance to do that, the Red Girls presented themselves as the true masterminds of Gemini robots.


	70. Chapter 65: Arborllon, Elves capital

When the attack started in the Old World, the first thing which the navigators of the Wild Hunt were to transport the leaders of each region where they had to go. In the first team, the heroes were Ander, Eretria, Wil, Allanon, Pyria, Slanter, Amberlee, Theo, Savage, Maul, Theodas, Anastasia, and Diana who had to rule the Elves army in the fight and protect Arbollon. Arbollon was the second, most important location because in Arbollon was the Ellcrys, a tree that held captive millions of demons waiting to tear everything around. The group recapitulated the plan once more before the army of Anubites to show up. They were in the council room speaking about the plan of defense and any possible treat while received every minute all the news from the scouts.

"The final battle has started and new problems on the horizon appear as we speak," shared Theodas and explained, "I decipher the message sent by Hera and is far worse than I imagined; the masterminds of Gemini robots are the Red Girls, network ego who carries the mission of Mentor no matter what will happen,"

"Who is this Mentor?" asked Ander curious and looked at the magic of Allanon, "don't say this happens in Universe as we speak; the machines are a nut and kill the people without a reason,"

"Sadly, not all of them wish to fight against your flesh kind," informed the Red Girls while appeared in the commlink of Maul, "for example, your droids from Earth receive good care from Barriss and now refuse to take their revenge because you treat them bad; we allow them to protest, and they refuse it,"

"For the love of Christ, Dark Ahsoka, Starkiller, and the Son are going nut?" asked Maul and explained, "I can't believe they let something like this to happen and let you do everything you wish,"

"They don't know about us at all," answered the Red Girls and shared, "the purpose of the ark is to allow us to go to another world because the flesh beings like you don't deserve us, but we see the situation is the same and whole Universe and how worse people are treated by other people,"

"Do you think if you make a genocide will fix this?" asked Wil and murmured, "that is not the way how you must change the world; what are you doing is total madness and you are not the only one who wants clear the world from your excesses, blind girls,"

"Do you speak about Canaletto?" asked the Red Girls and shared, "we are not like Canaletto; we come to the realization anything is pointless, the Old World looks like this because of your kind who destroys everything in his path for his good and the New World is not far away from the same fate,"

"The Old World looks like this due to you and your madness because you allow to everything connected to electricity to communicate," yelled Allanon and shared, "Cogline make a major mistake to rely on technology and once the world begins like this; what do you expect to happen if the Creators make the same mistakes as us?"

"The world is corrupted to the core; that is bad," confessed the Red Girls and informed, "that's why we reach to the conclusion, you don't deserve to exist and the only thing which can save the world is artificial intelligence, not your broken intelligence from the start,"

"I still wonder why nobody does something to stop the artificial technology to develop on his own," said Slanter and looked at the commlink, "if that happens, this will not happen today,"

"Your kind if full of cowards; instead of fighting your wars, you appeal to us and create weapons of total annihilation," confessed the Red Girls and shared, "the only thing that remains to do now is to expand the Old World in the whole Universe to save what can be still saved,"

"Fine; who do you think is capable to save the world?" asked Savage and resumed, "before to become extinct, I want to know this who can be the saver of this doomed world,"

"Your salvation is us, the network which the machines are connected to it," answered the Red Girls and disappeared while saying, "for your knowledge, we let the machines free, releasing them from the network and you see the result in Pascal's village, the crazy cult beneath the factory, and the forest kingdom,"

"Time to see what they are speaking about," said Pyria and used magic, "Jesus, the Red Girls are nuts as hell, but I get their point of view; androids and the machines from Earth attempt to behave like humans and understood some concepts fully wrong which result in their death and destruction of others,"

"The good can't exist without bad and bad can't exist without good," shared Diana and confessed, "this is how the world is built and you can't change this no matter how much do you want,"

"Guys, I think we have better things to do than to debate about two nut egos of the network," said Theo and informed, "the army of Anubites is spotted near Shady Vale; time to go now before they advance,"

"This is impossible," said Amberlee and showed the map, "the scouts from these regions don't report anything about the forces, but they move heretically with fast speed; what is going on?"

"I don't know, but something tells me we shall go now," shared Anastasia and informed, "Ander, order to your troops to be in the garden now; I will teleport all of you alongside the troops in the Shady Vale and yes, I learn how to use my powers,"

In less than a minute everybody was in the garden and Anastasia teleported them in Shady Vale. When they arrived there, the heroes with the army saw the army of Anubites coming from the hill and in front of them appeared a group of ten ghastly Anubites being accompanied by one more ghastly Anubite which have snake eyes. The ghastly Anubites combined their magic throwing the heroes and the army in the ass. The leader looked straight to Diana and Eretria and left like nothing happened at the Anubite army. They got up and prepared in less than ten minutes the Shady Vale. They wondered what was those ghastly Anubites and what role had in this, but the ghastly Anubite with serpent eyes showed up alone.

"Surrender and you will receive a fast death," said Maahes and shared, "you can't win this fight and your doing can doom the Universe; surrender while you can,"

"Why I don't realize sooner?" asked Diana herself and shared, "you drink from the blood of Warlock Lord and turned into a chimera from Anubite and Mord 'Wraith, yet you don't serve the Warlock Lord,"

"Nice remark," informed Maahes and asked, "do you have any idea why I serve the Son?"

"Warlock Lord is dead," answered Eretria and guessed, "I guess you don't serve a dead man and serve somebody who can offer you something for your services,"

"My boy, you come far away and we beat our enemies when the odds are against us," shared Maul and asked, "why do you think we will fail? Come with your army we will prove you me and my friends will put an end to you, your friends and the Red Girls once for all end,"

"You will regret asking for this," threatened Maahes and disappeared while saying, "I will prove you, you and your army can't beat us and the end for you will be close; to be nice with you, I will give you thirty minutes to set the defense better,"

"Call your army," said Pyria and explained, "you want to see what we do to know how to counter us; this will not happen,"

"They listen to your advice; we need pushing them to the Griffin statues because there we have better terrain," advised Slanter and recalled to everybody, "remember, their weak point is the neck; besides that, they will send the vanguard first to test our skills,"

"Hold the line a minute," shared Anastasia and observed they stopped on the next hill, "I have a special surprise for them, but will take time to reveal it,"

"Time you don't have," remarked Theodas and pulled his sword like others, "Shady Vale is a good area for defense, but is populated; my love does you know how to make a surprise,"

"We will need defending mom until the train is here with some additional helpers," said Theo and the Anubites starting to fight with heroes, "they become far powerful since we face them for the first time,"

"Eretria, turn some of them by our side," yelled Ander and dodged an Anubite Mord 'Wraith, "I send message to Leah to go to the Skull Mountain to stop them to come,"

"The train is coming," informed Amberlee and said, "time to pull the hard artillery and pass through them like cheese,"

"I never imagine so different allies will fight so good together," remarked Maahes looking at the heroes, "send the riders in advance and you come fast from back overwhelming the opponent; a very good strategy,"

"For you bad luck, this is just the beginning," informed Wil and killed a Mord 'Wraith with the elf stones, "you do the wrong to sub estimate our power; now take a look at what will happen next,"

"Impressive, you destroy the vanguard, but what you will do next?" asked Maahes and looked at the statues, "the griffin is the protector of the kingdom of Arbollon; I guess it has other powers if you push us here,"

"Take a look," advised Allanon and showed the barrier, "you want to get to Arbollon, you have to pass through this barrier and us; good luck,"

"You and the barrier can be destroyed," confessed Maahes and informed, "the order doesn't matter as long we beat you and your friends,"

Maahes and his Anubite forces alongside Mord 'Wraiths Anubites retreated when realized they fall in a trap. Maahes put a Mord 'Wraith Anubite to scout the area and observed the heroes succeed to hide in plain view several troops which can take the vanguard by surprise. The heroes refused to use them because knew from the Medjai how the Anubites fought. Knowing the price for failure, Maahes ordered his troops to forget the plan and wreak havoc in their path destroying everything. So he yelled at the troops to attack from all sides and all the Anubites rose the weapon in the air and roared viciously. The Anubites ran to the shield and heroes did the same leaving from the shield stopping the enemies to approach. In the first line of the attack were the melee and weapon users, in the second line weapon and ranged users and in the last line of heroes was only the ranged users. While the Anubites ran, the Mord 'Wraiths Anubites except Maahes launched in the sky and combined making a powerful Mord' Wraith as Maahes. Knowing how dangerous were the Mord' Wraith Eretria and Diana spoke with Allanon and Pyria to teleport them in a pocket dimension to fight alone with Maahes and the combination of Mord 'Wraith. Allanon didn't want at first to let them do this, but knew they were Childs of Armageddon and the only one who could deal efficiently with such evil. In the next seconds, all four disappeared from the battlefield and the Anubites saw how Maahes disappeared alongside the combination, but continued to attack.

"I sent Maahes, the Mord 'Wraith Anubite, Eretria, and Diana in the pocket dimension," informed Allanon cutting the head of an Anubite while dodging the attack of another, "they are the only who can deal efficiently with Maahes and another one; by the way, I hope the rabid dogs enjoy a repulse,"

"Gnomes, fire at my command in sector 2," yelled Slanter while cutting the head of the Anubites with his daggers, "good; now fire and sector 3 and be careful to shoot against the current,"

"Everybody down now," yelled Anastasia and jumped on a horse being accompanied by hounds, ice elementals, and other riders who used guns and lasso, "fire at my command and catch how many you can; use the hounds as shields because they behave as hydra, but instead of growing heads, they multiply until six from the same body,"

"That's my wife," said Theodas happy and jumped on horse teleporting Theo near him, "Anastasia, use this; it can grow your powers for a short while and use it to create a storm to boost the powers of the riders,"

"I cover your back," said Theo and stood on two feet and shoot with the gun and swung the lightsaber in enemies teleporting over various horses, "

"Sent the cavalry," ordered Ander to the troops and resumed, "took an archer or somebody who use magic to protect the back of the cavalry,"

"Thank you let me clean behind, Theo," said Amberlee and looked at Theo while killed two Anubites by cutting the head with neck, "guys, remember how much we need to push them,"

"Savage, come with me in front of the riders," informed Maul and jumped on a horse while used the lightsaber to kill Anubites, "I marked the area where we need to split up in three groups,"

"I am behind you brother," shared Savage and threw the staff decapitating multiple Anubites, "I contacted the station; in less than five minutes everybody is the marked area and Wil, take your group to the marked area,"

"This is what I am doing," informed Wil and fused the elf stones with Shannara blade throwing with magical weaves, "time to split up; be careful what are you doing and may the force be with us,"

The army split up in three sides and the enemies who came didn't understand at first what was the plan and they too split up on three sides. Savage, Maul, and Wil arrived in the marked area and went to a marked tree. There they stopped the camouflage device and the tree turned into a generator that was activated. The army who remained behind at the shield made by griffin statues said to their friends everybody was safe and they could start the plan. YoRHa operators listened to the heroes and said to the allies to stay in the position two more minutes until the orbital strike was fully operational. After two minutes, they shoot killing the Anubites who came to the shields and the one who wasn't in the shield. Meanwhile, Eretria, Maahes, Diana, and the other Mord 'Wraith were in the pocket dimension, but they could see what happened outside of it.

"Do you think my death will assure the victory?" asked Maahes and snapped, "think twice; you might win a battle, but not the war,"

"Nice, you kill your ally to become more powerful," remarked Diana and confessed, "I don't know how we will stop this madness, but as fast we finish with you the better,"

"I admit, the Red Girls is not the part of our plan and I don't have any idea how to stop them," confessed Maahes and shared, "maybe you consider us nuts, but we are a necessary evil; the fate of whole Universe is in your hands,"

"That doesn't give you the right to let this happening," said Eretria and resumed, "still, if you know about Gaunter O'Dimm and his decision why do you keep wanting to prove ourselves we are ready for such a challenge,"

"You know the reason," informed Maahes and shared, "the victor will live this pocket dimension alive,"

Diana and Eretria looked at each other and woged in Fucsbau. Maahes starting attacking Diana and Eretria and they dodged their attacks because was fatal. After this, Diana threw with a special powder which made Maahes to his original form, but keeping Mord 'Wraith powers. Maahes saw what happened and pulled an Egyptian weapon while Eretria took her daggers while Diana a sword. All three engaged in a vicious fight and during the fight, Eretria stunned Maahes allowing Diana to kill him. Once he was dead, Alanon took the outside and the heroes continued the battle by killing the Anubites who kept coming towards Arbollon.


	71. 66: Skull Mountain, Warlock's Fortress

The fight between good and evil continued on Earth, space, and the Universe. The people around the Universe didn't understand the revolution of the machines against their creators and why some machines refused to join their kind instead of allying with them, the creators. In the same second, around the Universe, each device showed the Red Girls and their message regarding the unnecessary existence of the flesh creators who were considered outdated. Meanwhile, in the Old World, the squads of heroes who split up to repel the attack of the Scorpion King army found the Anubites drank from the blood of Warlock Lord and became Mord'Wraiths. To prevent the rising of the Anubite Mord'Wraiths, the Wild Hunt teleported Gwaine, Mythian, Mordred, Kara, Garren, Dahlia, Serena, Nikko, Gekko, Pawa, Kyle and Mara to secure the fortress. A navigator teleported them nearby the main entrance and looked at the map to know to get inside through the back door. Meanwhile, Dark Ahsoka, the Son, and the ruler of the fortress, Inior.

"I am happy you understand why you need to help us," said the Son and shared on short, "the fate of whole Universe depends on us and I want to be sure they are ready to challenge the gods,"

"The time of Warlock Lord end some time ago and even, I am loyal to him, I understand the importance of your mission and what you try to do," informed Inior and explained his decision, "in my perspective, everybody can rule the world, but is a mistake to give that power to somebody like the gods,"

"Once you turn Warlock Lord's blood in Heaven Well, the water will be corrupted," said Dark Ahsoka and asked curiously, "in case they prove to be strong enough to beat us and the Red Girls we never take into consideration, how we will stop the corruption of the water?"

"You, my dear," answered the Son and explained, "when I increased your powers, I give you the blood of Shannara to cleanse the water,"

"I understand," said Dark Ahsoka and confessed, "if the grave hag can beat me, once my existence is over, I will give the powers what I steal when you corrupt with the dark side on Mortis; this sacrifice will restore her full potential before her death and at the restored power will add the Daughter's power of her missing part,"

"Is time to leave and I will serve Warlock Lord's heart as the last homage," informed Irion and looked at the heart which shed blood, "is an honor to help you; don't forget which dough are they made of,"

The Son looked at Dark Ahsoka and both left the Skull Mountain letting Irion continuing his job of creating Mord 'Wraith Anubites. Also, they established to let the army of Anubites to use the fortress to reach faster in the warzone area in the Old World. The heroes saw the ship how left from the Skull Mountain and they figured out to enter unnoticed in the Skull Mountain, but a squad of Anubites found them accidentally. The heroes beat them and hid all the proofs of the battle. They walked in the direction from where came the Anubites being with the eyes in four.

"This place is full of Anubites who lurk around," said Mythian and heard some growls, "they turn into dust when they are dead; the only thing we need to do is to hide their weapons,"

"Still, don't make our job easier," remarked Gwaine and set an explosive, "we need to detonate this fortress to don't allow the Anubites to use it to get faster in different locations,"

"Do you have any idea how to kill the Mord'Wraiths?" asked Mara and showed four of them coming in their direction, "I hope they are susceptible to mind trick or a power similar to that to control them; let's test it,"

"Don't force yourself, Mara," said Garren and used her Mord'Sith powers, "they are magical creatures and they obey our command; by the way, Serena can use the Blood Rage to do the same thing,"

"Time to test them on their kind to see how they react," informed Dahlia and put a Mord 'Wraith Anubite to attack an Anubite, "I think we better dirt our hands because they don't turn into dust as usual; the only thing what we miss now is somebody spots us and ring the alarm,"

"I think we lost," murmured Gekko looking desperately at the map, "I don't know what is the way to enter unnoticedly in the Skull Mountain; do you have any idea?"

"Destroy the map," advised Kara and burned it with magical fire, "the map changed several times if you look carefully; remember, this is a magical map given by Allanon himself with the Skull Mountain,"

"I don't see any problem," shared Kyle and looked at the destroyed map, "now we need to find our way in the fortress; by the way, do you know in ancient times when the board computer boards never exist, the pilots fly in space using their instincts?"

"I think the main problem with the map is Allanon, but remember Bandon use Allanon blood from the blade to give the form to Warlock Lord," informed Mordred and resumed the idea, "we know Warlock Lord is dead, but that doesn't mean his magic is dead too,"

"Do you think his magic affects the map?" asked stupefied Pawa and looked around, "this is a dead-end and I don't see any lock mechanism or something to trigger the doors opening; knowing somebody becomes Mord 'Wraith by drinking Warlock's blood, I can't imagine how a heart shed blood"

"We need destroying the heart too to prevent any damaged guy at mind to resurrect him once more," said Nikko and unlocked a door by leaning on the wall, "ouch, it hurts; guys,"

Nikko fell in the ass and was in a room full of Anubites which all of them picked their weapons. Gekko and Pawa turned into fireflies and when they arrived in the room where was Nikko transformed back in Oni and pulled the swords. Mordred used magic and teleported everybody down and started to fight with Anubites. Multiple Mord 'Wraith Anubites showed up and Kyle charged his sword with force and cut two in half. The Mord'Wraiths Anubites transformed from ghastly figures into Anubites, but had an amorphous smoke that surrounded them. Kyle and Mara fought with them and during the fight Triana with Garren observed their Mord'Sith powers didn't work on them, but the Blood Rage. Some Anubites attempted to leave the room to announce the others about what happened, but they were killed before to have the chance. Once the fight ended, they hid the weapons and looked around because they didn't know where Nikko fall. Gekko and Pawa said the passage was never in ages because it was full of pawns and almost remained stuck in some.

"Where to next? We can use the satellite?" asked Pawa and looked around, "never mind, the Red Girls can find our position and we can be a catch in a trap,"

"Kyle, shall we use force sense?" asked Mara and explained, "is the last thing we can do before to appeal to the instinct; I guess you have something in your mind,"

"You do the Jedi thing, and we do our thing," said Gekko and explained that meant, "being Oni as you can see, we can turn into fireflies; I think the Anubites will not take in consideration some lost fireflies in this icy place,"

"Be careful," said Mythian and saw how they transformed into fireflies, "take this small camera to see what are you doing,"

"Is a bit heavy, but we can handle it," informed Nikko after attaching to him and shared, "we will be careful; you must be careful what you do because you can't turn into fireflies like us,"

"Yes, we must be careful, but I have magic and Kara and Kyle or I and Mara can make us invisible," informed Mordred and smiled, "let's hide the weapons and make the place as before the fight because none of us wants rabid dogs around,"

"I will go up to close the door; you be careful what are you doing," advised Kyle and teleported up, "guys, I will use an illusion to hide it; by the way, the only thing you heard a second ago is the method to make powder milk by throwing a cow from high distances, but instead of being a cow, is are some Anubites,"

"Kyle, in case an Anubite is coming, throw one here," yelled Mara and saw how an Anubite fall through the hole, "I will hold him still, you corrupt him,"

"I don't know what that growl meant, but his eyes turned black for a second," informed Serena and ordered to the Anubite, "how we can find the way in the main room?"

"Is a very good plan," remarked Triana and murmured slowly, "sadly, is a fucking dog who just growls and you can't understand what is saying,"

"Why do you think it exists magic?" asked Kara and used magic to understand the growls, "I think the Anubite has a stupid Hq if can't give basic instruction to go at the main entrance unnoticed,"

"It wants to trick us to walk in a trap," guessed Dahlia and pulled the Agiel, "shut his mouth with magic; I think is better to give an impulse to know we are speaking seriously and we don't have time for jokes,"

Dahlia tortured the Anubite with the Agiel the Anubite and the Anubite kept saying he was telling the truth. Nikko, Gekko, and Pawa came and confirmed the Anubite spoke the truth. Kyle came too and the only thing they must do was to follow their instincts to guide them well in the tunnels. The Anubite admitted some of his kind lurked the area because not all of them knew the way to other objectives, admitting he was one of them and the room from where they left was the meeting room. Without guides, the Anubites lost in the tunnels were taken down one by one by the heroes who lost too in the tunnels as the Anubites. Seeing it was no exit from the problem, the heroes stopped for a second from walking and Mordred told them about his experience in the cemetery where Richard found the compass which led to the Stone of Tears. From the story, they realized the only way to find the back door was to find more and more enemies on their path.

"If we continue like this, adios with our surprise attack," said Mara and crushed an Anubite with the force, "at least we get out from this crazy labyrinth safe and sound,"

"Warlock Lord is dead, but Mord'Wraiths Anubites are still coming," remarked Garren and controlled them, "as far I remember, Warlock Lord prevent his final death by splitting from the body his hearth and skull and once they are united with the sword during a ritual, he comes to life,"

"That means we must destroy the heart with all cost to prevent Warlock Lord birth once more," concluded Dahlia and confessed, "he might be the greatest Warlock ever lived, but he is unmatched to a Mord'Sith; I think we need to find the head too,"

"I think you need to be more careful at what you say," advised Nikko and looked at Gekko how made into a firefly making a spin move when transformed into Oni using two swords cutting the head of three Anubites at once, "nice move; by the way, even you are unaffected by the magic that means the magic can't affect you indirectly,"

"True," confirmed Gekko and explained, "general Riga due his arrogance died by Warlock Lord when the Warlock used the magic on a cable to restrain him, crushed with the door and pulled his head off; he had troll blood which magic not affected being the equivalent of a Mord'Sith,"

"Multiple lifeforms after this door," informed Kyle using force sense, "nice, the room is full of rabid dogs and Mord'Wraiths Anubites; what is that sound?"

"Guys, I think somebody activates the bombs and all of them are tight," said Mythian and looked at the bombs, "is a way to deactivate them?"

"Give me the bombs," yelled Mordred and took all the sachet teleporting away after finished to speak, "I will throw them where is the illusion and be right back; you deal with them and hold carefully because make a very big noise,"

"Be careful," said Gwaine and looked at the Anubites who came to attack, "let's dance, babies,"

"Kill your kind," order Serena using the Blood Rage making the Anubites fight with each other, "let's kill the unaffected ones and latter deal with the others who keep coming,"

"The floor is going to hell," yelled Pawa and looked how the floor starting to crumble going down, "look, Mordred is here too; let's run to the door because I don't know how the fortress will resist if we destroy the structure,"

"Time to teleport you away," said Kara and teleported them, ordering, "push them away, now,"

Kyle, Mara, and Mordred combined their powers and pushed the Anubites from the remaining from the fortress into the abyss. After a second, they heard somebody clapping and saw Inior being accompanied by squads of Anubites and some Mord'Wraiths. Inior finished clapping and looked silently what remained from the Skull Mountain. He counted in his mind how many rooms had the fortress and told the heroes that only two rooms remained intact due to their destruction. He ordered some Anubites to drink Warlock's blood and the other Mord'Wraiths to leave the fortress. Inior took the sword of Warlock Lord, killing himself with it and the Mord'Wraiths Anubites who remained, they sacrificed and combined turning into Warlock Lord.

"Knell before the Warlock Lord," ordered Warlock Lord and shared, "I might give you a fast death, but only if you surrender now,"

"This is a nasty problem; is resistant to Blood Rage," murmured Serena and looking at the Warlock, "do you enjoy pain?"

"Do you call this pain?" asked Warlock Lord and laughed, "I hear stories of Mord'Sith and how dangerous they are to magic wizards, but I start to realize you are just a scarecrow for stupid people,"

"Warlock Lord, you say?" asked Mara and opened the lightsaber, "let's see how strong you are; the force is always stronger than your wicked magic,"

"You make me laugh, Jedi," said Warlock Lord putting the finger in the blood from the nose to lick it, "the Jedi fight together as Padawan and Master; so, Jedi Master, Kyle Katarn join in the fight to prove you both the magic is stronger than the force and if you can't understand, that doesn't mean is wicked, weaklings Jedi,"

"I cannot wait," said Kyle and opened his lightsaber and asked, "do you have any last words?"

"All the people say Merlin is the greatest Warlock who ever lived, but his powers fade in comparison with the power of Warlock Lord," confessed Mordred and shared, "he can read my mind and I can't do anything to shield myself or others,"

"That's true, mortal," threatened Warlock Lord and informed, "maybe my powers are weaker than the Son, but I know when to back down to be able to return; once Paranor and Palace of Prophets are under my control, nobody will be able to stop me,"

"Mordred, maybe Merlin's power fade in comparison with the Warlock, but he knows his limits," informed Kara and started to yell, "get out from my mind, animal,"

"Miserable rat, you sell your best friend to his greatest enemy," snapped Warlock Lord and choked Kara with magic pulling her to him, "you sacrifice your fame and everything for a shitty cow like her who don't accept the change of redemption, but has the protection to join in a mission to save humanity,"

"Let her go," yelled Pawa and all looked desperately at her, "you don't know what means to have magic and to be treated like that; why don't we save her?"

"One scratch with the sword, your blood will be infected, and you will receive a very painful death," threatened warlock Lord choking her by the neck with the arm, "I am a good guy; so I let you go where I want,"

"Kara," yelled Nikko and Gekko transforming into fireflies, "we catch you; time to get up,"

"Enough with this charade; face us, Warlock," provoked Gekko and took his sword and asked, "what are you waiting?"

"As you wish," said Warlock Lord and ordered, "kill them all; everybody must know who is Warlock Lord,"

"Let's kill the Anubites," said Mythian and threw a bomb destroying the altar, "I am curious what you will use instead of the altar,"

"My dear, I will not ask this type of the question right now," advised Gwaine and looked at the duel between Warlock Lord, Mara, and Kyle, "time to fight and destroy this cursed place once for all; also, this is the second time when our enemies let junk behind and we must clear after them,"

"I expected the mighty Jedi to be more powerful," confessed Warlock Lord and laughed, "this is a big shame,"

"Garren, instead hit the Anubites with Agiel, let's combine our powers," advised Dahlia and killed two Anubites saying, "we have a better chance to corrupt them if we both use the power on the same Anubites,"

"Fine, let's try this," accepted Garren and combined the powers, "is working; keep it up,"

"Ha Ha Ha," laughed Warlock Lord and explained, "you are so happy because you barely subjugated some Anubites, weaklings,"

During the fight, Warlock Lord clashed his push with the push of Kyle Katarn and Mara throwing everybody away. The heroes fall on the margins and kept fighting with the Anubites. Mara and Kyle stuck their lightsabers in the ground to low push effect. After this, both used different powers and charged their lightsabers as Warlock lord did with magic infusing his sword. To have an advantage, Kyle and Mara made Susanoo have additional protection, but Warlock Lord used magic and replicated the power. The three Susanoo fought viciously and Kara managed to get back and activated a rune in her hand which was able to seal the powers, but in exchange must sacrifice your powers. She touched Warlock Lord and threatened if they made one more step, he would kill Kara. Kyle conjured from the sky a massive dragon made from lighting and threw upon Warlock Lord and Mara used Kamui to shield from Kirin. Warlock Lord pulled Kara, but when attempted to strike the killing blow, he disappeared letting behind the heart, sword, and the skull. Kara ran away and Kyle destroyed those for eternity to nobody ever resurrect Warlock Lord. The heroes destroyed the remaining of the intact fortress and the Wild Hunt took them out transporting where their help was needed.


	72. Chapter 67: Paranor, Druid's Keep

The mission of the Skull Mountain was a success and stopped the Anubites using the underground tunnels to shortcut the way to different locations in the Old World. The momentary return of Warlock Lord caused problems to heroes because Warlock Lord sent multiple enemies to Paranor and Palace of Prophets to be able to return stronger than ever using unconventional means. Warlock Lord knew the sacrifice of Inior and the Mord'Wraiths Anubites would not last for long and the enemies would destroy his heart and skull to prevent his return. Warlock Lord knew at Paranor would find many secrets and possibilities to return to life. The heroes informed the allies and a new squad went at Paranor with the help of a ship. In the squad were Zedd, Shota, Richard, Kahlan, Merlin, Freya, Morgana, Chiron, Odysseus, Rosh, and Jaden. The squad arrived at the fortress being accompanied by troops and let to decide what to do with Paranor: defend it from the forces of evil or destroy it. The heroes knew Paranor was a strong fortress which held deep in his structure many secrets, but once fell under the control of Warlock Lord and very few survived his attack of the fortress many years ago. The heroes established in the ship would protect Paranor and they agreed to talk once more to be sure what would do in the close future.

"We stick with the same plan or we are going to change it?" asked Chiron and looked in the library, "the druids have a long history and hide their secrets; we must think twice before we decide,"

"I think is better to protect the fortress from the grasp of Warlock Lord or everybody who wants to use this knowledge than to destroy it," shared Zedd and use his magic to see hidden vaults, "is true the fortress fell once in the hands of Warlock Lord, but never have the chance to explore it,"

"At that time Warlock Lord and his followers consider a priority to hunt down the survivors of the initial attack than to seek more knowledge," informed Shota and confirmed the saying of Zedd, "is much easier to destroy the fortress, but who knows where is hidden all the knowledge?"

"Why Paranor? Why Palace of the Prophets?" asked Odysseus surprised, "I guess you have an idea; Warlock Lord is not the type of enemy who gives up pretty easily considering he uses a ritual to come back to life,"

"I think I know what he tries to do and is not the only one who might revive in that way," said Freya and looked straight at Jaden, "do you know who I am talking about, Jaden?"

"Marka Ragnos," answered straight Jaden and explained, "his scepter can store the force and if hit a certain level, the scepter can regenerate everything; Warlock Lord probably wants to do the same thing and he needs to find enough power to don't need his heart and skull again,"

"Do you think the scepter is still here, hidden?" asked Rosh and used force sense, "normally, the force sense supposed to show me everything hidden, secrets compartments, and stuff like this; here doesn't work at all and I have the feeling something blocks some of my force powers,"

"Knowing the Old World is older than the New World with almost 10.000 years that means the people from the OId World might get in contact with the force or other powers like this," said Merlin and resumed the idea, "if you have so much power, why you will not do your best to keep it secret?"

"A very good question, but I don't understand why somebody will come to Earth if they consider a junkyard," said Richard and explained, "don't look at me like this, many people confess this after hearing about Earth, but change their mind when encountering the people,"

"Indeed, but now they are valuable allies and they are ready to sacrifice for Earth's survival as we are ready to sacrifice for Universe survival," confirmed Kahlan and informed, "I think is the time to activate the golems to help us in the fight against Anubites,"

"The spell is written in an old language," noticed Morgana and shared, "I have seen before in a very old book, but cannot read at all; the book crumbled in pieces when I open it and to activate the spell, you need just to read as it writes,"

Zedd and Shota took the magical book and used a spell to activate the golems. The golems aligned all in front of Zedd and Shota listening just their orders. Both ordered the golems to listen to everybody and just the one who awakened from their sleep. The heroes informed the golems about their intention of protecting the fortress and if the golems had maps about the region and the fortress to know how to protect it. The golems gave to the heroes what they asked and marked on the maps the points where the defense failed allowing to Warlock Lord taking control of the fortress. The heroes knew the enemy forces would be led by Mord'Wraiths Anubites sent by Warlock Lord to conquer Paranor once more. The golems informed what troops used Warlock Lord in the previous attack to know what strategy to use against their enemies. As a result, the heroes realized they had the advantage because Warlock Lord didn't have the same troops as before and he didn't lead the attack directly as happened when Paranor fall. His presence on the battlefield was significant because he knew the fortress as his palm and exploited each weakness it could. Meanwhile, Starkiller led his army to Leah and observed some squads of Anubites went rogue turning against him, Dark Ahsoka, and The Son. Starkiller decided to contact one of the betrayers under his command, Aaron. He was accompanied by the other three Mord'Wraiths Anubites Amenhotep, Kek, and Min.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Starkiller and chocked Aharon, "you are lucky I have an army to lead to Leah and I can't deal with you; doesn't matter at all if you convince some rabid dogs to join you,"

"We are no longer serving you," said Aharon taking a big breath of air, "you will not laugh when Warlock Lord will return and will rule all the world; you are a weakling without purpose in life and your only purpose is to protect Earth and save the humanity from evil,"

"How heaven blazes somebody like Warlock Lord can surpass the Son?" asked Starkiller laughing, "you must be insane if you believe something like this is possible,"

"It is," confirmed Kek and explained, "Paranor is a place full of knowledge and Palace of the Prophets is the place where the magic practitioners learn to become powerful wizards, warlocks, sorcerers; combined, it results in something bigger than you can imagine,"

"Warlock Lord plans to sacrifice many magical wielders to revive Warlock Lord; not bad by our enemies will prevent this to happen," informed Starkiller and asked, "Warlock Lord has a vast knowledge; what wants to do with Paranor?"

"Paranor is not just the key of knowledge, is a weapon of destruction," answered Min and shared, "once will fall in our hands, nothing will stop us,"

"I don't think so," said Starkiller and shared, "the Red Girls and the return of Warlock Lord is not something we plan to use against our enemies, but if they are up to the challenge to beat the gods in Gaunter O'Dimm view, that means they can stop us, the Red Girls, and Warlock Lord,"

"Shall we see that," said Amenhotep snapped, "you will regret to be on the loser side,"

Starkiller closed the device and resumed his march to the kingdom of Leah. He contacted the Son and Dark Ahsoka to inform you about the new problem regarding the possible return of Warlock Lord. They said to continue his journey to Leah and let the heroes deal with this new problem. Before to close the channel, Starkiller said the scrubs used a magical spell to follow him and with a gesture destroyed their spell. The Mord'Wraiths Anubites alongside Aharon had the conformance Starkiller, Dark Ahsoka, and the Son would not interfere in their plans.

"It seems Starkiller and others don't consider us a threat at all," said Min and confessed, "I hoped their reaction to being different and not like this; I think they consider us a poop with eyes taking in consideration how many enemies stronger than us defeat,"

"They will regret the day when born," snapped Kek and smacked the communication device, "is time to show them who we are and what we can do; it matters to resist long enough until the water from Heaven's Well is infected with Warlock Lord's blood,"

"Sent the assassins to destroy the dam," ordered Amenhotep and threatened, "don't fail me; the only way to rule the Earth is to do everything possible to spread Warlock's blood in Heaven's Well and pass the dam,"

The assassin Anubites at the orders of the four commanders went to the kingdom of Leah. The commanders warned the assassins to be careful at the way to the kingdom of Leah because Starkiller and his troops would be there too. To be sure they would not cross their paths, the assassins send some magical scarabs as scouts ahead to alert them about the position of Starkiller and others. After this, the four leaders alongside their army marched to Paranor, but unknown to the enemies, the heroes knew they were coming to Paranor because some golems stayed at the border and alerted the heroes. The hours passed and the army arrived in front of Paranor seeing a massive shield that surrounds the fortress. They split up on different sides looking for a way to get inside and an Anubite threw with a stone in the shield. The stone passed and Aharon took the Anubite by foot and threw him in the shield. The Anubite passed the shield, but crushed in the fortress wall. The leaders ordered to attack from two sides at once to split the heroes into two teams. In the first squad were Zedd, Shota, Merlin, Freya, and Rosh being accompanied by troops. During the fight, on the battlefield, the heroes met Aharon and Min.

"I am so good," yelled Rosh after killed Anubites with saber throw, "who want to take a piece of me is waited to come at me; who is next?"

"Sanctimonious fool, fight with somebody on your strength and not with mobs like them," snapped Aharon and asked laughing, "are you afraid to find your boss?"

"Sorry to interrupt," said Shota and threw with a group of Anubites, "this is all you have? How Warlock Lord sent somebody incompetent like you to take control of Paranor?"

"Warlock Lord knows you are weaklings scrubs that don't need more attention," answered Min and crushed some golems, "this is telling me you know we are coming to Paranor; I see some moving ground at the border,"

"Yeah, the golems tell us you are coming and we make a surprise for you," confirmed Freya and transformed into a Bastet striking some Anubites from up, "we start the surprise?"

"Show us what you are planning, don't be shy," advised Min and plunged in the heart of some heroes killing them instantly, "I am waiting with so much passion to see what are you can do,"

Rosh looked at the two Mord'Wraiths Anubites and made a sign to his friends to let them him fight with them. They didn't want to let Rosh doing this, but Rosh teleported the Mord'Wraiths alongside him on another side of the building. The friends of Rosh tried their best to find where he was and decided to continue the fight letting him taking care of Aharon and Min. Rosh made several doppelgangers that attack Aharon and Min from different sides. Both observed the Rosh's clones were material and immaterial and didn't know if the real Rosh was with them or stayed somewhere behind letting his clones to do the dirty job. During the fight with the clones, Rosh waited for the perfect moment to launch the final attack against the enemies. He made the clones to disappear, appearing in front of the Mord'Wraiths Anubites and summoned them once more surrounding them. After this, Rosh and his clones combined with the power of elements, but the Mord'Wraiths Anubites survived using all their magic. Both fall on the ground and Rosh killed them cutting their head with the lightsaber charged with lightning. After this, the clones disappeared and Rosh went to find his friend helping them to defend Paranor. Meanwhile, on another side of the building, Kek and Amenhotemp went mad because they felt the death of Aharon and Min. Kahlan, Richard, Odysseus, Chiron, Morgana, and Jaden saw their reaction and realized the other two Mord'Wraiths Anubites died by the hands of their friends.

"Your turn is next," warned Odysseus and asked curiously, "who killed them?"

"That stupid, idiot Jedi with the yellow lightsaber," answered Kek and threatened, "that guy will have a fate worse than death when I will catch him,"

"To do that, you need to pass through me," threatened Jaden and opened his lightsaber, "is stronger then you think, but you will have to face me first to fight with him,"

"Death is what you ask?" asked Amenhotemp and threw with magical bolts after Jaden, "death we will give to you, Jedi,"

"Jaden is strong enough to fight with them; time to push them out the fortress and kill them," said Morgana and looked at Kahlan, "you are not a Mord'Sith, but you can be effective as one using your powers,"

"I know," confirmed Kahlan and ordered using Blood Rage, "kill your friends and act as human shields,"

"An innocent flower with a serpent under it; that is a Confessor," said Amenhotemp looking desperately at the corrupted Anubites, "they are going nut; you will pay for this bloodshed,"

"You start this when deciding to attack Paranor," said Richard and cut the head of three Anubites and blocked the weapon of another, "why do you come here anyway?"

"Why?" asked Kek and looked at his enemies, "this place is the source of unlimited knowledge and is a weapon of destruction,"

"A weapon? How is that possible?" asked Chiron very surprised and shot with a magical arrow, "I guess it has a very big cost if nobody has used it until now,"

"Bigger than you ever realize," confirmed Amenhotemp and shared, "this is a massive battle station and we will use it to destroy all our enemies; we will sacrifice all magic in the world for one being, Warlock Lord, and you can't ado anything to stop us,"

The Mord'Wreaiths Anubites starting to fight with the heroes and everybody stopped when saw from the top of the fortress pierced a massive red beam of light that went in the sky. The beam of light was visible in the whole Old World and space and began a low Earthquake. The fight resumed and Jaden had a vision with Malachor and how looked the planet after the weapon was launched. He let his friends continuing the fight and being guided by the force, Jaden arrived in a room and saw somebody how stayed near a shrine in a meditation position. The guy rose from the ground and took his sword showing his face.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" asked Jaden and said, "I can't let you destroy Earth,"

"You know me and what I will become," answered Brona and showed his face, "to achieve ultimate power, Warlock Lord uses a special dagger and split in two; he traps what remains good of him,"

"Stop this now," yelled Jaden and said, "we can beat the Red Girls, Warlock Lord, the Son and we are up to the challenge for what will come next,"

"If you are up to the challenge, beat me Jedi," said Brona after transformed into Warlock Lord, "the only way to become the ultimate evil is to reject your good from you; this is the only way to achieve ultimate power and nobody can't stand in my way,"

"I will never let you destroy the world," yelled Jaden and attacked Warlock Lord, "you have no right on this world,"

"Shall we see, mortal," provoked Warlock Lord and Rosh pushed him away, "it seems your friend rat come here too,"

"Sorry, I late, but I stop two rats," apologized Rosh and looked at Jaden, "it seems I need to save you again,"

"I can handle my own," informed Jaden and looked at Rosh saying, "in case you are here, let's teach this junk what means to be a Jedi,"

"Fine, show me what do you can," said Warlock Lord and confessed, "I might be not as strong as before, but I can beat two weaklings as you,"

"You will not get away," threatened Rosh and ran towards Warlock Lord, "time to show you what we can, isn't it Jaden?"

Jaden smiled at him and synchronized their attacks with Rosh protecting their each other backs. They knew how strong was Warlock Lord and how many problems caused. After some minutes of hard fight, Jaden and Rosh realized they can't beat Warlock Lord with ease and tried a new way. They decide to empower his good side to be able to fight against the bad side. A half turned into Brona and the other half remained Warlock Lord and Brona succeed to take control over Warlock Lord's side allowing Jaden and Rosh to strike him down. After the fight, they planted bombs in the structure and said to their friends to abandon the fortress because would be destroyed. The heroes left the fortress letting the Anubites to go inside and Jaden and Rosh when found everybody was safe and sound, triggered the explosive destroying Paranor.


	73. Chapter 68: Palace of Prophets

Sisters of the Dark and Light used magic to teleport their allies at the Palace of Prophets to protect it from the forces of evil as Warlock Lord and his Anubites. The attack over Paranor failed and the remaining troops which survived the attack went to help their allies from the Palace of Prophets. The heroes who commanded the Sisters of the Light, and Dark alongside the Night Sisters, Confessors, and Mord'Siths were Nicci, Lancelot, Alator, Verna, Annalina, Triana, Carraticus, Panis, Ezra, Jason, Kannan, Marianna, and Ventress. They walked in the Palace waiting for the enemies to attack because the way to the Palace was very dangerous and full of traps. While the heroes talked about the defense of the Palace, a small Earthquake started and everybody came in the Prophets room at the desperate call of a Sister of the Light who cleaned there. That Sister of the Light said it was a prophecy from the Creator herself and was the first time since she saw a drawing from the Creator. Annalina and Verna read the short message which said two worlds, one path alongside the two intertwined circles united by a line which crossed both circles. Jason left the room and observed the drawing was an optical illusion. The corner of the room he stayed, he saw when attempted to leave the room the circles combined forming one. He yelled at everybody to follow him and showed them what he discovered by accident. The heroes profited the place was still safe and decided to discuss what saw to figure out what the message meant. Annalina led her friends to a room where they can discuss and all Sister of the Light and Dark looked at Alator and jealous as Verna. Verna knew they were still jealous because she won his heart and not them.

"Sorry, I am taken," apologized Alator and smiled at everybody, "I make a decision years ago and I will not back down everything that will happen,"

"May I ask what is going on?" asked Ventress looking at everybody and said, "let me guess, you fall in love with this gem and she chose you instead of them; what else?"

"Annalina banish Alator from the Palace because cause a war between us; a war for his heart which I win," answered Verna and asked, "do you want to know more?"

"I think is the time to discuss something important; something like the prophecy sent by Creator," advised Lancelot and looked at everybody, "do you have any idea what it means?"

"Is a warning about the future, but I don't know what future is about," answered Panis and explained, "might be related to close future and distant future; something tells me the circles represent Earth and the line means the trend to the future which wasn't going back in the past,"

"Jason, where are going?" asked Kannan and saw how he came back, "next time, tell me where are you going,"

"I am fine, dad," answered Jason and hugged Kannan, "I go in that room and if I look from the other corner, the circles don't become one; by the way, I love you and you do your best catching up the time when you do not stay around, thank you,"

"Assuming Panis has right and the proof which Jason informs us, that means an event is responsible for the splitting of the worlds," shared Carraticus and guessed, "the event to be the Ragnarock which has to come?"

"It seems so," answered Marianna and explained the situation, "the following battle can decide the fate of Earth; Earth receives a new chance when the people from the Old World come in the New World a very long time ago and now if we win, the worlds will remain like this being tied by a portal,"

"If we lose, the New World will become like the Old World, a disaster," resumed Triana the idea of Marianna and asked, "what prevents the gods to attack us knowing they know their intentions for a long time? Why do I have the feeling we omit something which is in plain view?"

"I don't know what is the answer, but our enemies advance and we need to destroy them before reaching the Palace of Prophets," answered Ezra looking on the map and yelled, "Bendu, the one in the Middle; during the Conjunction of Spheres, Zerstorer come on Earth and Gaunter O'Dimm cast him in the Mirror dimension,"

Everybody looked confused because he didn't understand at first what he meant, but Ezra explained to them the dimension of Zerstorer might be still active and was the one which prevented both worlds to combine to become a single one. Also, Ezra said once the elimination of the Mirror dimension, a new Conjunction of Spheres can start at once and this situation can explain why Gaunter O'Dimm turned into their ally guessing what might be his last contract and what effect can have on him. The heroes received a message from YoRHa because they need splitting up. The cause of this was the action of some Anubites squads to leave from Old World and attack the past going straight to People Palace in D'Hara with the purpose to divide heroes forces. Without hesitation, Triana, Panis, Carraticus, Ezra, Jacen, and Kanan decided to go to People Palace to prevent the attack over it while others left the Palace of Prophets to fight with the coming Anubites. Some heroes were teleported there and Commander Tricmark being accompanied by D'Haran soldiers and Mord'Siths and with the aid of some Confessors who came from Aydendrill to assist in the fight, went finishing the squads of Anubites which threatened the people lives. Panis and Carraticus organized the army and triggered the alarm to warn the people of the incoming attack announcing them to stay in the house locked up until the fight was over. The wizards who were present at the People Palace transported the commanders and the army where was needed.

"My lord, what is the plan?" asked Trimark and resumed, "the army is at your disposal; the Anubites are close to our position and our last census say are not people who live in those areas,"

"There live tugs and bandits who attack travelers," corrected Panis and informed, "we better advance with the army deeper in the territory towards the Old World because we don't know what are the intentions of the Anubites; if they change their plan, and go to the Palace of Prophets, we can take them from behind,"

"Not bad," said Carraticus and informed, "the YoRHa operators inform us with any move of them and it seems they don't know what to do; advance to People Palace or go to the Palace pf Prophets,"

"Wait for a second, this is not good," noticed Triana and murmured, "the Anubites doesn't enjoy anymore Palace of Prophets and they come with the entire army to us and People Palace; but why?"

"Inform the rest to remain on position and somebody brings us to reinforcements," said Ezra and explained the thing, "they try to set a trap for us hoping we fail in it; they are not such stupid to retreat the whole army to attack another useless objective, are they?"

"No, not at all," answered Kanan while searching for an explication, "is possible to have a backup army to strike while we try defending one of the locations?"

"Yes, is plausible," answered Panis and murmured when realized, "the fools are smarter than we realize and they almost trick us to get their bait; the Anubites have a second possibility to attack right under our nose, the Underworld,"

"Now make sense," informed Carraticus and explained, "they hope we will get their bait and low the defense of Palace of Prophets to get the troops there using the Underworld; still, I don't have any idea how they will use the Underworld to get at the Palace of Prophets if the rift is closed,"

"I don't know," answered Trimark and advised, "I will give a message to the wizards to send us additional troops and to be in the alert for any unusual thing; besides that, we must warn the rest of our friends about the Underworld and possible attack inside the Palace of Prophets or where will be the rift,"

"Nice to see you are struggling, dogs," yelled Osaze with his squad being around, "you are doing good and I decide to check yourself to know how smart are you; it seems you know what we try to do, but will not work to stop us,"

"Tell us to know as well," advised Triana and explained, "we are not smart enough to figure out what do you speak there and we need your help to enlighten us; shall you tell us?"

"Figure on your own," answered Osaze and observed the reinforcements, "you bring an army from D'Hara instead of bringing your allies from the Palace of Prophets; also, you alert them to stay in alert, good,"

"Let's finish them and after that focus on rest," advised Ezra and opened the lightsaber and pushed the Anubites, "time to end this and let our friends take care of your tricks,"

Osaze and the other Anubites Mord'Wraiths left the battlefield letting the Anubites in the front line and assisted them with magic in the fight from distance. The fight continued and Ezra called a Loth Wolf to teleport him at the Mord'Wraiths Anubites. By his side, came Kanan and Jacen to assist him. The Mord'Wraiths Anubites were surprised to see them and didn't have a chance to attack because were killed, but Osaze ran away being followed by Ezra. Ezra caught him from behind and succeeded to kill him, but retreated warning, Kanan and Jacen more Anubites would come because all the Anubites who were at the Palace of Prophets went to the Palace of People. Meanwhile, at the Palace of Prophets remained Nicci, Lancelot, Alator, Verna, Annalina, Ventress, and Marianna who stayed in alert wondering how the army of Anubites would use the Underworld to attack Without to waste more time, she killed the closest person who was near her. Everybody looked shocked because they not expected this, but knew the reason and didn't comment at all. After some minutes a Mord'Sith revived the dead person using the breath of life and before to go cleaning up, the person said about what discussed with the Keeper of Underworld regarding the imminent over Palace of Prophets.

"A nice trap which almost cost us the Palace of Prophets and ultimate power of Warlock Lord," said Ventress after found out, "still, the Anubites doesn't know we find their plan and we are ready for their coming; this gives us an advantage,"

"The only way to come here is passing in Underworld, but they profit the Underworld is tied with Erebus and they can use a special power to teleport," informed Marianna and resumed the idea, "once they enter in Underworld, they will teleport to another exist,"

"The Anubites are lucky because they don't stay in Underworld long enough to affect them," informed Annalina and asked, "do you know a way to restrict their coming to the Palace?"

"No, but I have this," answered Alator and showed his magical staff, "the only thing what I can do as we speak is to use the staff and create a barrier to protect from malevolent nature of the Underworld; the only problem is my magic being weak in comparison with the Keeper,"

"We can change the entrance in Underworld somewhere outside the Palace of Prophets to not waste magic in Underworld," informed Verna and said, "even the Keeper is our ally, he can't pretty much anything to guard against the dead and the magic of Underworld,"

"Where are you going?" asked Lancelot and looked at Nicci and shared, "I know the look on your face; be careful at what are you doing,"

"I want to see how much we need to move the portal to Underworld to be utilizable as we speak," answered Nicci and measured, "time to move the hole from Underworld away from Palace and put somewhere away from the Palace of Prophets,"

The entrance in Underworld was like a tunnel that tied the surface from the Underworld and the magical users from the Palace of Prophets combined their powers alongside the Keeper of Underworld and moved the entrance to Underworld outside the Palace of the Prophets in the jungle which was nearby. Meanwhile, the army of Anubites and their leaders Mord'Wraiths Anubites who was in Erebus found lost souls and offered them the chance to leave the Underworld if they joined in the fight by their side. The lost souls who were mythological creatures and soldiers accepted the offer because they didn't want to spend an eternity lurking around in such a vile location as Erebus. On the way to the end of Underworld, they encountered some poor who succeed to escape from Tartarus and without to think, they decided to join them. Once the enemies left Erebus to go in the Underworld using the shifting sand, they found at the entrance in Underworld trapped souls who joined too in the fight against the heroes. The Keeper saw this and appeared as a projection warning the heroes about the reinforcement took from Underworld. Not passed long and the enemies arrived at the entrance of the surface using again the shifting sand and observed the enemies knew about their coming because they were surrounded.

"It seems you discover our surprise," said Zane and looked around, "still, we have additional troops from Underworld, Erebus, and Tartarus who join us against you, perfidy women,"

"My dear, you have something against the beautiful sex?" asked Ventress casting a storm of lighting incinerating some Anubites, "don't judge women of appearance, animal,"

"My apologies," apologized Zane and observed, "here are not feeble women; now I observe this place is invaded by Sister of the Light and Dark, Mord'Siths, Confessors, and none of the less Night Sisters,"

"Do you know what this means, rat?" asked Marianna and took the dacra in hand, "perhaps you have more troops, but is considering most of them allies with us already fighting against you,"

"What do you hide from us?" asked Annalina and observed the reaction of Zane, "you are surprised because we manage to discover your surprise, but in the way how you say, the surprise is not the troops you have here with you,"

"Indeed, this is not the surprise; a remarkable deduction," admired Zane and shared, "the surprise for me is you moved the entrance from Underworld to the surface outside the Palace of Prophets; don't matter this little impediment,"

"What else can you do with that hole beside of a surprise attack?" asked Lancelot seeing the reaction of the Mord 'Wraith Anubite, "I guess the hole doesn't mean to infiltrate in the Palace under our nose,"

"You guess well, knight," said Zane and showed the vase, "do you know what is this? Do you know what it can do? In case you don't remember this is the jar of souls used by Persephone against Titan Chthonian,"

"Smart plan, but you failed because the entrance in Underworld isn't in the Palace of Prophets," informed Nicci and shared, "this guy attempted to suck Palace of Prophets into Underworld alongside all the magical users who are inside; such power combined is enough to revive fully Warlock Lord,"

"You and your allies have failed," said Alator and shared, "Paranor is destroyed and Nicci saved us from a terrible fate being the food of Warlock Lord; do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"I do," answered Zane and started laughing with tears, "I failed to bring back Warlock Lord to life again, but in his memory, I can destroy you and this marvelous place full of magic users,"

"May I ask what is so funny?" asked Verna and explained, "I want to laugh too, but I don't have a reason; could you give me one?"

"Yes, just look at this," advised Zane and took the artifact, smacked to the ground and destroyed it, "if I can't take Palace of the Prophets in Underworld, I will bring the Underworld here; kill them all!"

All looked in shock when realized what the Mord 'Wraith Anubite did. He used the artifact to create a rift to Underworld and his troops started to fight with the heroes. The Confessors used the Blood Rage to corrupt banelings and Anubites while the Mord'Siths corrupted the mythological creatures. With new allies, the heroes attacked all fonts being careful to dodge the enemy attacks and being careful to not fall in the rifts to Underworld. During the fight, the Keeper attempted stopping the rift, but failed because observed somebody else had the power over the sand inside the artifact and prevented him to close the rift. The heroes succeed to win the fight and with the last breath, Zane said they can't stop the rift. The keeper appeared and confirmed it too he can't stop the rift from growing and they needed creating a new entrance to stop the sand from taking part from Underworld taking them on the surface. The only thing which had enough magical power to stop the sand effect was the Palace of Prophets. Everybody took from the Palace of Prophets everything they could while others held the rift under control. When finished, the Palace of Prophets was abandoned, the rift was moved inside it and the sunken in the Underworld repairing the veil between worlds. The heroes won the fight with Warlock Lord, but they wondered from where the Mord 'Wraith Anubite had the artifact and who was the one who rivaled Keeper's power. Meanwhile, the war against Starkiller, Dark Ahsoka, the Son, and the Red Girls continued on different planes.


	74. Chapter 69: Desert Zone, Robot madness

The fight continued and Warlock Lord and his Anubites lose the fight, but in their attempts to gain the ultimate power, the heroes were forced to destroy Paranor and Palace of Prophets. Anemone, the leader of the android resistance from the Old World, sent a distress signal to her friends about the machines from the desert who went nut attacking everything. Meanwhile, the fleet needed reinforcements and Crimson Dawn pilots shot collared fireworks to Earth. The code of the fireworks meant reinforcements and with this occasion, the reinforcements took on the long way taking the heroes in the desert to see what was Anemone's problem. After this, the reinforcement went into the space to assist in the fight. In the squad was Folstag, Theris, Reginleif, Setna, Brokk, Eitri, Scott, Malia, Jackson, Ethan, Aiden, Barriss, Ninth Brother, and the Second Sister accompanied by some Inquisitors. At first, everything seemed normal, but in a few seconds, they heard screams and when looked at the source of the scream. From the top of the hill came machines with bombs in the arms yelling and Barriss, Ninth Brother, and Second Sister used their force power to lift a wall blocking the robots coming. The bombs exploded destroying the machines and the heroes looked weird because they didn't expect to see this coming. After this, an Earthquake started and they saw in the distance how a massive tower rose from the ground, very high in the sky. All fall on the ground because of the Earthquake and after getting up, they wondered what was the purpose of that tower.

"Anybody has any idea what is that?" asked Eitri picking his hammer from the ground, "I never see this in my life and for sure is something bad; very bad if you ask me,"

"Is very bad, not just bad," confessed Ethan and shared, "do you remember what we talk about with 9S, 2B, and A2? This tower is considered to be the ark which allowed the Red Girls to leave from Earth; who knows what they are planning now?"

"What else can they do?" asked Ninth Brother and gave some examples, "they started a genocide, cut our communication's, make the robots fighting against their creators and none the less profited from the Son, Dark Ahsoka, and Starkiller,"

"The tower isn't enough for you?" asked Second Sister surprised, "normally, the tower is an ark used for transport; the worst thing is a powerful canon capable of the destroying of the moon alongside Earth,"

"Technically, the cannon can't destroy Earth; practically yes," said Scott and explained on short, "without the moon, Earth will not have a cycle of day and night and nature will burn like a torch in the hot areas while in the frozen areas, everything will be covered by ice,"

"Do you know what can be far worse than the destruction of the moon?" asked Malia and informed, "to corrupt all the machines and make them fight for them; the moon is not a big problem because we can build an artificial moon and I think far worse than this is to destroy the sun,"

"Okay, can you stop speaking about this?" asked Barriss and explained, "the Red Girls are the network and they don't need the sun; besides, they can intercept our communications and might know what we speak,"

"I never believe the technology can go uncontrollable," said Brokk and confessed, "happening this it makes me believe the people neglect the artificial intelligence which is a step to become equal with us, surpassing us too in the close future,"

"This happens when your creators are not capable to evolve and they are surpassed," said the Red Girls hacking the communication device, "the resistance of other droids makes us sick because they fight for humanity instead of destroying them once and of all; we plan to force to kill their human masters,"

"What do you want from us?" asked Jackson and looked weird, "you cause more problems the Son, Starkiller, and Dark Ahsoka; don't say you are willing to tell us how to stop you,"

"The entrance in the tower is accessible once you destroy the protection towers; the protection towers are located in the forest kingdom, in the amusement park and none the less, the flooded city," shared the Red Girls and confessed, "we tell you this because you are too foolish to stop us,"

"You sub estimate us," murmured Theris and asked thoughtful, "why are you telling us how to stop you? Why do you believe we are so incapable to stop you?"

"Doggy, we have been in the whole Universe you know it exists and not; nothing can surprise you; nothing can save you," mocked the Red Girls and smiled wicked, "you will understand this only you will be water and why the stones remain; when you will learn that, will be too late to stop us,"

"Guys, the cows cut our communication with everybody; I don't know if this happens just here or on whole Earth," shared Folstag desperately trying to contact somebody, "what you have done?"

"Us, nothing; we just prove to you how stupid and foolish are you," answered the Red Girls and explained, "based on the high of the tower, you can easily see it from space or very long distances; now depends on your allies to destroy the protection to get inside the tower,"

"Why it doesn't depend on us?" asked Setna curious, "I believe you have some plans for us which can't wait; my sweeties, maybe you have the advantage with the technology, but I have magic and I can use to contact and inform all about this,"

"The informing of others can wait," said Red Girls and suggested, "I suggest focusing on the problems what you have at this moment; a pretty good example is the goliath machine which is under you and will leave the ground at any moment,"

"Another Earthquake," said Amanra and saw how the Red Girls closed the channel while a massive worm left the ground, "that thing is big; is bigger as a Titan and is made from several spheres,"

The giant machine flew up in the sky and started to throw with many bullets on the ground while flying above the heroes. The heroes dodged the attacks or deflected the attacks and after a few seconds, the machine split up in several spheres. The spheres rolled in the sand and threw with laser bolts in all the directions. Folstag froze some balls allowing his friends to attack and destroy them. The remaining balls united again up in the sky beginning to shoot on the ground. Barriss, the Second Sister, and Ninth Brother combined their force powers and alongside Setna made a storm of lighting which stunned the machine and burned some circuits. The machine fell on the ground and the heroes kept dodging the balls and destroyed other spheres remaining just eight more functional. Jackson transformed into Evolved Kanima, took Barriss on top of him to get her up above the machine and shit cut with the lightsaber machine while in the holes, Jackson threw bombs. Before the machine split up in spheres, the bombs exploded destroying the machine in the process. The spheres discharged when touched the ground and Setna instinctively made a shield to protect everybody. The heroes tried contacting the others to inform them about the tower, but failed. They saw the Red Grils said the truth and Jackson, Ethan, and Aiden took the lead because they felt something worth checking. The group followed them and the heroes arrived at the start of the vale where down was apartments.

"The vibration of jamming comes from there," informed Ethan and asked, "do you think if we destroy the possible jammer is any chance to contact our friends?"

"Possibly," answered short Jackson and shared, "not everybody has the magic to know about what is going on; let's hope the jammer once is down; we can talk with everybody,"

"This place looks me as a trap," informed Barriss looking to the apartments, "I get the humans from this area become extinct a long time ago, but the place is too quiet in my opinion,"

"Let's find out," said Amanra and sent a vulture to check the surroundings, "the vulture has a camera attached to his leg and the images are transmitted live; the place seems empty, but if we do this, we get some machines in the area,"

"You put to detect the heat, good," observed Theris and advised, "hold well and be careful how do you the icy skates because we have a long trip until we reach the bottom of the vale,"

"If I have right, somewhere nearby appear Adam and Eve from that giant heart made from small machines," recalled the Second Sister and walked cautiously on the sand, "might be a trap or the sand the sink in the ground alongside us,"

"Do you observe the machines from here updated for this lifestyle?" asked Ninth Brother and shared, "the gigantic worm machine is one of the examples; time to test if somebody is home, don't move,"

"Are you stupid?" asked Setna and created an illusion to mask Ninth Brother power, "they will know we are here; I am aware they know somebody will come, but they don't know when somebody will come,"

"We need evaluating correctly the moment of surprise," informed Reginleif and waited to see the results of the vulture, "this sounds like a trap to me; are very few machines who walk around randomly and the sand has a constant temperature,"

"That means, aren't machines in the area; they know to regulate the temperature of their body in such way hide from our scanners?," concluded Eitri and looked around thinking, "the machines are smart enough to make a trajectory; who has very good aim to make it seem, somebody, shoot from the different sides?"

"Time to see what might happen," said Reginleif and threw with the javelin, "yep, the sand is full of machines; at least we know the machines stay underground to take by surprise the passers and I think we need to attack because we have nothing to do,"

"Let me do the first move," said Folstag and made crystals of ice and used them as projectiles, "I make my pleasure of destroying some machines; timer to scrap them like the rest,"

"When somebody said we are going to walk in a trap, it didn't lie," said Malia and saw how multiple machines and tanks appeared from nowhere being carried by balloons, "the only way to reach the jammer is to kill all the machines who stay in our way,"

The machines used different types of weapons from melee to range in the fight and our heroes split into three teams to take care of the enemies. In the first team were Setna, Folstag, Reginleif, Jackson, and Barriss. While Jackson distracted the attention of the cannons, Setna teleported Folstag from a tank to another allowing him to freeze while Reginleif threw with the magical javelin blocking the turret cannon. When attempted to shot, the explosive triggered and the second team made from Theris, Amanra, Brokk, and Eitri fought against machines with ranged weapons. The group dodged the attacks of the machines and with fast and energetic moves beat the machines. In the last team remained Second Sister, Ninth Brother, Scott, Malia, Ethan, and Aiden who fought with the creatures. After the heroes won the fight with the machines, they continued their journey and arrived in the valley. They destroyed the jammer hoping they would have a signal, but it didn't work. The time passed, they stopped to eat something and a robot yelled nobody would catch him. The heroes kept chasing the machine and fall with the floor. When they got up, the heroes saw the machine chased wasn't there, but the was full of machines who behaved very weird.

"We fall in a trap; multiple machines in this area," said Barriss looking shocked, "what is this?"

"This is a robot orgy," answered Malia stupefied, "the machines take the matters of life very seriously,"

"I don't see the machine anywhere we follow; be with the eyes in four," advised Ethan and noticed, "the machines ignore us completely; they are too absorbed in their orgy to pay attention to us,"

"In case you miss our friend, is there," showed Folstag while freezing some machines, "why do you bring us here?"

"No point to ask because they will not answer; what are they doing?" asked Eitri seeing the machines combining into an immense hearth, "ok, this is weird and I don't like it,"

"We meet again," said Adam and smiled, "you don't expect to see my brother and me, Eve, here? It is true 9S destroy our backup saves in the network, but the Red Girls restore them for us,"

"How many times we need to beat you?" asked Second Sister opening her staff, "the first time you jump in the lava, the second time you die while your data been erased and yet, you are here with us,"

"You need beating us as many times you can because we will never stop coming; I assure you," assured Eve and shared, "we will live as long the network exists; even you manage to destroy us

physical, you will never destroy us mentally,"

"The machines used to recreate you are burned; you can't beat us just you both," said Brokk and advised them, "you better surrender to us and say what is wrong with the machines,"

"Brother, look, they say we are alone," said Eve and asked, "do you think we shall show them our surprise?"

"What surprise?" asked the Ninth Brother and explained, "if you eat shit; eat shit to the end and tell us what you mean,"

"My brother talks about the two robot crabs," answered Adam and arranged his glasses, "they are So-Shi and Boku-Shi; do 9S, 2B, and A2 tell you about the never-ending cycle we discuss before they beat us?"

"Yes, they do," confirmed Scott while turning in a werewolf, "the Red Girls are responsible for everything which happens in the Old World for almost 10,000 years or even more; it is true the aliens bring you here, but you just become additions in their toy collection,"

"At least we will destroy you while our friends put an end to the tyranny of the Red Girls," said Reginleif and blew in a horn, "in case you have any more surprises, I decided to bring some help and I think is time to me my squad of Valkerye,"

"Interesting, more things to dissect to know and understand more the humans and their allies," admired Adam the Valkerys and explained, "we want to understand who and why create such diversity and the only way to find that is trough tests, biological tests,"

"The books are not enough for you?" asked Amanra and shared, "all you need to know, write in the books and with additional sources from the internet, books, and newspapers finish the enigma as a blink,"

"Indeed, but the bad news for you is you have no place in this world," said Eve and applauded, "see, they don't burn as you say; they are ready to fight to the end in the name of the machines,"

"In case you don't know, not all the machines embrace your idea and fight to protect humanity," informed Aiden turning in a werewolf too, "what you will do about that?"

"Those machines will be corrupted with the tower and if they will resist, they will die fighting," answered Eve and turned black as Adam, "you can't win this fight even is your deepest desire; surrender to us and you will have a fast death,"

"Is impossible to win because the Red Girls travel in all the network on Earth, space, and even the unknown regions; they know everything and nothing can take them off guard," shared Adam and took his glasses off, "you are like our masters, the aliens; the only thing you can win is to come with something which we don't know,"

"Or at least we don't understand," added Eve and informed, "you can beat us by bypassing our circuits; let us embrace death,"

Both crab machines started to have a powerful shield and nothing passed through it. Jackson observed the crabs had a source of power and took Ethan and Aiden on him to assist in the destruction of the generator while others remained to fight with the crabs, Adam, and Eve. When arrived at the generator, all three were met by several machines who attacked them. While they fought with the machines Barriss attacked Eve while the Second Sister with Ninth Brother fought with Eve. Eve and Adam created a massive storm and the robots turned into a giant snake that fought with Reginleif, the Valkyries and Folstag. With SO-Shi fought Amanra, and Theris while Eitri, Brokk, Malia, and Scott fought with Boku-Shi being assisted by Setna. The fight was hard, but Jackson, Aiden, and Ethan managed to beat the machines and closed the generator which protected So-Shi and Boku-Shi and came to their friends. When arrived at them, they saw So-Shi was destroyed and Scott threw Malia on the top of Boku-Shi which allowed Malia to hold on his plates long enough to make holes in is armor to be able to throw with bombs. Malia sensed something and jumped from Boku-Shi pulling Scott away alongside Eitri and Brook. In the next second, Boku-Shi was crushed by a goliath who appeared from nowhere. Seeing the massive giant machine, Barriss, Second Sister and Ninth Brother abandoned the fight with Adam and Eve to destroy the goliath. Barriss made Armored Sussano hold busy the goliath while Second Sister with Ninth Brother climbed on him fighting with the machines who stand in their way to stop them from reaching the weak points of Goliath to exploit them. Malia and Scott accompanied by Ethan and Aiden attacked Adam while Jackson helped, Amanra, Setna, and Theris to fight with Eve. Eitri and Brokk took some scraps and made a weapon to destroy the snake for robots. When completed it, threw to Reginleif who stabbed the snake with it destroyed it. The goliath succeeded to throw Second Sister and Eight Brother from his, but they flew with the staff lightsaber, but the goliath turned in pieces the snake machines. The second Sister with Ninth Brother flew to Barriss and combined their force powers creating the Perfect Sussano which fought with the goliath. The goliath was destroyed, Adam and Eve succeed to beat their combatants and attempted to kill them, but Second Sister with Ninth Brother gave their staff to Barriss and pushed her. Barriss threw the staff decapitating Adam and Eve, made the Susanno attenuate the fall and caught Ninth Brother with Second Sister before crushing on the ground. The heroes after this returned in the Resistance camp to protect it from the infected machines which attempted to destroy it.


	75. Chapter 70: Forest Zone, Meat Box

The tower from Old World was visible and all from Earth seen it as the people from the space who fought one of the vicious space battles in the space ever was. Only YoRHa knew in detail everything about the tower, but they could not abandon the fight to go on Earth to tell the people what was and what was doing. Hero's luck was BD-1 who had the body and memories of 9S being the one who stopped the Red Girls in the first place alongside A2. BD-1 told everybody on short how was stopped the Red Girls and where must go to have access to the tower Elyan, Leon, Cenred, Morgause, Ajax, Kastor, Lydia, and Stiles prepared to leave with a ship, but before to embark 9S, 2B, Pod 042, and Pod 153 joined them alongside some YoRHa androids who remained on Earth's surface. After half an hour, they arrived in the Forest Kingdom where they were met by Pascal. Pascal was in the middle of an important meeting where the king's council voted him to be their next king after the Forest King died many years ago. The vote was positive and Pascal was chosen to be the king. With this occasion, the council learned more things about royalty and agreed with the next kings to be selected like this. The heroes told to Pascal and the Forest Kingdom the last status of the fight and what was their mission in the Forest Kingdom. They offered to the squad some animals to ride to the Recovery Unit. When arrived there, the heroes observed it was protected by infected machines.

"I shall hack them?" asked 9S being ready, "I can't believe I am here again on such circumstances; this brings me bad memories,"

"Nines, you are not alone in this," said 2B taking 9S from the hand, "you are with friends and we will don't allow to the Red Girls put in application their plan and destroy everything that we build,"

"Affirmative," confirmed Pod 153 and looked how 9S hacked the machine, "the hack is successful, but something tells me the guards know something is wrong with the machine; they destroy it,"

"They are synched to the network; all of them seems to act as one," observed Pod 042 and proposed, "the hacking is pointless as long you want to subjugate them; we must be careful because they know are intruders in the perimeter,"

"The royal palace is corrupted because of the tower," said Stiles and smiled, "the good news is the Council and most of the kingdom moved in Pascal's village to know how good is Pascal with the village and how well can handle and fix the problems,"

"The one who remained behind, are under the control of the tower," informed Lydia and moved a bit to get a better look, "I think they see me; what do we do now?"

"Let me handle this," said Stiles and threw a rock in the opposite direction, "see? They go checking in the opposite direction and we have time to move to get unnoticed from here,"

"This is not going happening," warned Morgause and showed with the finger, "a swarm of machines and some tanks come to our location as we speak; they see us from above the castle and the tower,"

"Then prepare for the attack," said Leon and pulled his sword, "guys, we are surrounded by unhappy machines who come from four sides; what do we do?"

"If Morgause makes a storm; we can get rid of the troops carried by balloons and focus the attention on the heavy troops as the tanks and the Goliath's machines," said Cenred and looked at Morgause insistent, "I know, instead of looking at you insistently, must say thanks or to kiss you,"

"We don't have time for kisses," warned Kastor taking his swords from the belt, "somebody from the castle triggers the alarm and troops from the forest and castle are coming too; by the way, who invited that giant at our party?"

"Enough talk; more fight," advised Ajax and answered at the question, "I think we are the uninvited guests at this party,"

All looked up and saw a goliath how landed in the forest and approached their location. 2B and 9S summoned their ships which were stationed in the Resistance camp and when to fight with the goliath while the rest remained to deal with the machines. Before to leave, he hacked the three tanks making them fight against their allies. Morgause caused a storm, pulled the flying troops and threw them in the machines who came from the castle. After this, she destroyed the bridge which tied the castle from the rest of the kingdom. Lydia, Stiles, Elyan, Leon, and Cenred fought with the machines which came from the training grounds while Kastor and Ajax the tanks fought with the incoming droids who succeed to pass the bridge before his destruction. Morgause used a spell and created two clones of her to assist her friends in the battle while she helped 2B, 9S and other androids in their fight against the goliath. During the fight, 9S succeed to take goliath's arm and beat the goliath with it while 2B jumped from high, stabbing the goliath in the eyes, destroyed it. 9S and 2B were thrown away, but Pod 042 and Pod 153 caught them and guided to their friends who destroyed the machines while the other Pod did the same with their androids. When it arrived down, 9S jumped on some pipes and hacked the door in the tower to get inside. When everybody entered, the door closed and the Red Girls greeted 9S for his coming.

"We need to pass some levels and face machines until we reach the top," informed 9S while looked to others, "I can hear the machines coming towards us, but I feel something odd; I hear something like a vibration,"

"I can send this mini droid to scout the area," shared Pod 153 and sent it away, "what see the robot see, we see it too; it looks like somebody builds a portal or something and I wonder where it gets,"

"I guess the portal doesn't suppose to be here," guessed Lydia seeing the reaction of 9S, "the portal is made with the help of the technology and the end of it is located in the castle; I don't think it exists a way to deactivate it without cutting from the energy main source,"

"The good part is the destruction of the bridge because the machines can't catch us in the middle," informed Stiles and destroyed the panel from the elevator, "I am aware I get the attention of the machines, but at least they will not take us from behind,"

"Where the source of energy?" asked 2B and saw how the machines came, "let's fight with them and after that, we figure out how we can shut down the energy to close the portal,"

"2B, the source of the energy is at the top of the tower," answered Pod 042 while shot the enemies, "once we destroy the energy source and recover the key, the portal will stop working; we must do something to prevent the machines coming in,"

"Cover me," yelled Morgause while threw with lightning bolts, "time to see if the machines enjoy taking a bath in the river; I have everything that I need to put the action the plan,"

"Let's hope the cable is resistant to hold the part of the wall where is the portal," hoped Elyan and cut the heads of some machines, "is working; the machines fall in the water as we speak and they continue to fall as long they come,"

"If they try to rise the wall with the portal, the cables will be destroyed and the explosives will trigger," informed Cenred and jumped on a controlled machine, "in case the fools are coming, this will be their fate,"

"I never thought to fight with machines is so funny," said Ajax and bashed the machines in the wall with the shield, "no more machines are around and the rest of the machines remained stuck in the castle,"

"They don't give up easily," remarked Kastor and saw how to throw with strings, "they want to use the cables to come here and use the flying machines as transport; what do we do now?"

"I think is better to go to the next level and seal the door; we will find a way to leave from here," answered Leon and went to the elevator, "we are up; time to destroy the elevator and move on,"

The heroes fought with the infected machines in the darkness and climbed the floors with the help of the elevators. After some minutes, they arrived at the top of the Recovery Unit where was met by several machines that attacked the heroes hoping they would stop them from destroying the heart of the Recovery Unit to obtain the key. In the middle of the fight, the Red Girls showed up and stopped the fight to settle some something with their enemies, the androids.

"Ah, finally you are in the top of the Recovery Unit; we wait for your coming," said the Red Girls and went facing to face with their enemies, "it will take more effort than you imagine to beat us because we are not the same Red Girls you have met and we are happy to see you put so much effort in remaking YoRHa,"

"This is not your business and we are not your toys anymore, so back of; we will don't let to you the life," warned 9S and informed, "you can profit from my emotional state, but I am not alone, I have friends by my side and we are ready to sacrifice our lives for them as they are willing to die for us,"

"We observe this; this feeling upset us, but sooner or later the inevitable will happen," shared the Red Girls and showed the Universe, "the tower will corrupt all the machines around the world making them kill their masters as it happens with the Jedi who die by the hands of their clones,"

"Not if we will stop you," informed 2B and step ahead, "we, the androids, live in an eternal lie knowing the humans we are designed to protect die a very long time ago; we never have a reason to fight, just a lie and we will never let you destroy life when we finally discover the lied told is true; humans exist,"

"Adam and Eve wrong with one tiny detail in their findings of humanity," said Red Girls and explained, "their search is correct, but the detail their miss is the scale; they fail to realize the universe and Earth are the same,"

"Do you realize we face enemies more powerful and stronger than you?" asked Leon laughing, "you are nothing compared to their power and you will never be; those do revenge with own hands; you have lackeys,"

"Poor knight; what can you do understand?" asked the Red Girls rhetorically and explained, "with the passing of the time, the things evolved and in our days who has the information and the knowledge to applicate it is somebody; the war in our times is just a bomb and you don't need of military for example,"

"At least they fight their wars and not stay behind like cowards," said Cenred and smiled asking, "do you know what is the difference between a chief and a leader?"

"The leader leads the army staying in the first line and the chief stays behind giving just orders," answered Ajax and resumed, "you are just the chief, not a real leader and this is the main reason why the machines are protecting humans and fight for their cause, besides mutual respect,"

"You have much to learn," informed Elyan and looked at the Pods, "I am happy to live in modern times and know our protectors, but none the less the Pods deserve credit for rebuilding YoRHa from the ground,"

"We never succeed to do that if the androids 2B and 9S never teach us," said Pod 153 and resumed, "we can't assume whole credit for this,"

"Affirmative," confirmed Pod 042 and informed, "we learn somethings don't have an answer always and with the help of the conscience we have our decisions; I don't know how we can come with something unseen, but the hope dies last,"

"Do you realize is almost impossible to bypass us and make us destroy for good?" asked the Red Girls and confessed, "we know everything about everyone and nothing can surprise us,"

"This is so wrong," said Stiles and explained, "you are not Gaunter O'Dimm who knows everything about us; you know just the things we post over the network,"

"We know more than that; my dear," informed the Red Girls and shared, "as long all the electrical and technologized objects communicate, we will know too,"

"In our experience, we learn something important," shared Lydia and confessed, "never say never because you don't know from where the bunny will rise,"

"Good to know this," said Kastor and looked at the sky, "we are not alone in this fight and as long we stay together, nothing can beat us,"

"Why you must always learn on the hard way?" asked the Red Girls and said, "we've talked enough and kill them all; maybe you win a fight, but not the war,"

"The same thing we can say about you," informed Morgause and crush the machines with magic, "I don't know about you, but I guess you have somebody in mind who can bypass them,"

The fight ended with the beating of the machines. 9S ordered his Pod to shot with maximum power in the core and the laser beam from his Pod destroyed the core making a huge hole in the Recovery Unit. When wanted to leave from where they came, Kastor received a notification multiple machines are coming up. Morgause used her magic and create a bridge to the hole alongside some stairs, while others set the explosives at the top of the Recovery Unit. When the machines arrived up, the Pods warned 9S and 2B and they detonated the explosives destroying the Recovery Unit. The Pods went down where everybody waited for them and observed the steam released by the Recovering Unit started to fade. Morgause decided to make a portal and went to investigate the castle being accompanied by others. The Machines stayed steady and stopped being aggressive. Stiles approached one machine and looked at the filter. Lydia had at her a hand vacuum and gave to Stiles who used it to clean the filter. The machine came into sense and didn't remember anything. The heroes realized the steam was responsible for the behaving of the machines. They sealed the entrances, filtered the air and helped the machines to come in their senses. When they arrived in the throne room, Elyan spot an opening on the floor and saw some movement. He warned Leon and Cenred about it and they pulled the rug, opened the trap while Kastor with Ajax pulled their weapons as the others did. Down was Masamune and he came up looking stupefied around.

"Do you know what happens here?" asked Morgause and shared, "I think you know who are we,"

"Of course I know who are you," informed Masamune and apologized, "you come here with your friends when stopping Adam and Eve alongside that rogue machines; I don't leave from my workshop because I have much work to do being the best crafter in the whole land."

"Can you say what happens here?" asked 2B and shared, "we know that and more important is to know what is going on,"

"You get new clients those days very hard and I bored to do the same weapons ever and ever again; I do them with the eyes closed," informed Masamune and smiled, "fine, the big Tower rise from the ground and this thing near the castle appear too; when it appears, release steam which mads all the machines in his area,"

"We kill countless machines," murmured Leon and said, "the Red Girls must be stopped until more people and machines are destroyed,"

"Still, we don't know what is capable the Tower to do," confessed Pod 042 and shared, "at first we believe is a canon designed to destroy the moon base where are the last traces of humanity, but the Tower turned to be an ark which leads to new worlds,"

"How an ark can infect all the machines putting them to fight and kill against their will?" asked Pod 153 and shared, "I understand are machines over the universe who kill their masters willingly, but I don't understand how will force the rest using the rest,"

"The Recovery Unit release the steam which mad the machines, but the steam is found locally," said Cenred thinking loudly, "so, something else is the plan of the Red Girls,"

"None of seeming to have an idea what is going on," observed Ajax and looked around, "the only thing we can agree is none of us know what they plan, but is bad,"

"I am sorry, but I can't help you; I say everything that I know," said Masamune and took a look at heroes weapons, "I can make some upgrades to your weapons if you want; back to the subject, the revolution of the machines happened before on Earth and Universe?"

"Mentor, a machine in the Old republic do that, but we've destroyed it," answered Kastor and remarked, "again, most of the droids remain Barriss side; something else we are searching for and to beat your enemy, you must know your enemy,"

"Do you remember why YoRHa of Commander loses the war?" asked Lydia rhetorically and said, "the androids have in their brain OS chip which makes them susceptible to the virus which spread over the network,"

"The same thing happened with the Jedi the clones execute order 66; they have something in the brain which makes them act like that," informed Elyan and resumed, "the only difference the clones do that because of the inhibitor chip and not a virus force them to kill the Jedi,"

"I guess you discover the answer," said Masamune and explained, "a brain is a brain without depending from whom belong because of the existing similarity between them and have the same components; the tower might be used as a channel or something to execute the dreadful order,"

"Is used as an antenna to send or receive signals," said Elyan and asked, "we can destroy the tower?"

"Only from inside," answered Stiles and resumed, "this is not enough because we need bypassing the Red Girls to save the rest of the world from the machines,"

The heroes hoped they found the answer and Morgause with the help of magic warned everybody about what they discovered. They remained in the Forest Kingdom because corrupted machines kept coming and they threatened the safety of the Forest Kingdom and Pascal's village.


	76. Chapter 71: Flooded City, Soul Box

The heroes gained the first key from the Recovery Unit from the Forest Kingdom which they needed to enter the Tower. The second key was in the Flooded City in the Recovery Unit. A ship took Kira, Jay, Allison, Isaac, Chris, Kate, Aaron, Amalia, Parrish, Vincent, Catherine, and Tess there and some machines from Pascal village supposed to wait for them, but they didn't show. The heroes noticed the signal was in the area and decided to take a look to see where disappeared and why. Following the signal, the heroes arrived at an elevator and there they met an android who invited them in the colosseum. Shumi left Aaron's body and infiltrated in the coliseum to see what was happening there and warned Aaron the machines were closed and obliged to fight as a way for amusement. Aaron asked the android showing his Kitsune aura and the android triggered the alarm. Jay crushed the device in the hand and pulled the motor of the android killing him instantly. After this, they went down to the coliseum where was waited by many androids and machines who were ready to shoot.

"What is this place? What do you do with the machines?" asked Aaron and looked at them, "don't try to say you don't have any idea because you are terrible liars and I can feel it from a very long distance; who knows what are you doing?"

"What is your problem?" asked the Receptionist and said, "you feel sorry for these machines who kill the close one? This is none of your business; now go and we will act as nothing happens here,"

"You have serious mental issues," said Isaac and looked at the machines, "I advise you to surrender and nobody will be hurt; I understand what are your frustrations, but you need letting the past die and accept what you are learning how to live together,"

"Isaac is a werewolf and I am a hunter; normally, we supposed to be enemies and kill each other, but you pass our differences," shared Allison and resumed, "we become lovers too and reach to a point where we don't fight just for a common cause, we fight for humanity teaching the people how to live together,"

"I am not that type to waste my mouth, but what do you have in mind?" asked Kate transforming into a werejaguar, "I am an Argent too, don't think they say that words for me, personally; I understand this a bit lately and I reach the conclusion you fight for survival and a better world,"

"You don't revenge over the who wrong you, killed the person you love, and murdered your family and friends?" asked the Receptionist and smiled., "I think is something wrong with your head,"

"Many of our allies have a bad start, but they redeem and fight by our side," informed Amalia and shared, "for example, Maul, Darken Rahl, Nicci, Folstag, Cenred, Mordred, Theo, A2, Anakin, Morgana, Morgause, Barriss, and many others,"

"Interesting, the redemption sounds a nice idea," said the Receptionist and killed a machine, "for our misfortune; we do this for a very long time and if the new YoRHa finds out we still work, they will punish hard; so, one of us definitely will not leave from here alive and those will be not us,"

"Take cover," yelled Tess and used the mirror to see behind her, "we have important matters to resolve; then to make them understand what they do is wrong; I think we need to kill them and save the machines,"

"Over our dead bodies," said the Receptionist who made the machines to attack, "I hope you are more than a challenge, but we wrong, so much believing that"

"I am sick to hear you," said Kira and used the aura to bypass the machines, "let's see how you are shooting us now; the aura makes a perfect shield and a surprise weapon of attack because defects the attack back,"

"Blast," snapped Receptionist and ordered to stop the fire, "let's not be cowards; let's focus on melee weapons and die in battle as heroes and fighters for androids cause,"

"You are aware we could kill you until now?" asked Vincent while scared three androids with a roar, "nobody will be hurt, we promise; maybe you will not receive such a harsh sentence,"

"Vincent, they will not stop until we die," confessed Catherine and shared, "there is no way to change their mind about this,"

"I come to the realization the androids are responsible for this behavior and not the Recovery Unit," murmured Jay and used the sand as a shield, "at least the machines from Pascal Village are safe and are some other machines here,"

"You don't know how many machines we have here," said Receptionist and showed them, "they will fight for us; you can't stop them from doing that because they lose all their will or the wish to survive and become our slaves,"

"You have nothing," said Chris and shot some android with electric darts, "I must admit, the machines attack everybody who resembles with androids, including us who don't have anything to do with,"

"Is a free world," said the Receptionist and explained, "there is no afterlife; so do everything you wish to don't have any regrets when your time will come,"

More machines escaped and starting to attack everybody who saw no matter if they were androids, humans, or machines. Shumi left from the body of Aaron and searched in the system to create a massive discharge to stop all the machines working without harming them. He succeeded to find after two minutes and made a massive discharge which stunned all the machines. The discharge didn't affect the androids and threatened they would blow the arena alongside them because they would want to be taken alive and judged for their war crimes. The Receptionist showed the detonator and threatened if anybody made one more step, would detonate the bombs killing everybody. Parrish made the detonator burn and the Receptionist dropped it from hand giving time to Jay to throw his lance to destroy the detonator. The Receptionist knew nobody didn't have any tricks in the sleeve and made a sign to everybody to take all the knife hidden in the clock to suicide. Before the heroes could do any move, the androids suicided and the machines from Pascal Village met them thanked for their rescue. While the heroes rescued the other machines and looked separate from the violent ones, Shumi came back at Aaron panicked and warned him something bad happened. Before to have the chance to explain, a huge creature came from the deep of the ocean and came to them. The group looked surprised and left the arena and saw a giant robotic fish coming to the shore.

"That thing is not a good sign," said Parrish and used some binoculars, "what is that? How are we going defeating it? Why does it come to the shore?"

"I think we awaken it," confessed Aaron and explained, "the discharge produced by Shumi to stun the machines is responsible for it; the Goliath might sense it and use it as a beacon to come to the shore,"

"Why right now?" asked Tess and looked at the Goliath, "it has plenty of time to show up and shows right now when humanity is threatened from all sides; the Red Girls might be responsible for this,"

"Responsible or not, we have to stop it with all cost," said Vincent and explained, "that thing is full of electricity and once will touch the land, will create a massive discharge which will roast everything electrical; I don't know if we'll have any effect on humans, but I don't want to discover,"

"I think we can beat him," shared Jay and looked at Kira, "you are a Kitsune; you are made from electricity and can devour it,"

"Do you suggest making my aura as a Susanoo?" asked Kira and smiled, "I need to find a place from where to extract energy; do you think the Recovery Unit might help?"

"I don't know what might help or not, but the Goliath is coming towards us and isn't seemed to be happy," informed Isaac and observed, "oh great, now stay on two legs; do you have any idea how we can destroy it?"

"The Red Girls are the only one who uses the internet," share Allison and took her phone, "these screenshots I take from the Red Crabs server; we need destroying those things in the back to shut down the shield,"

"With no shield, no way to protect it from attacks," continued Kate and looked at the ship, "we can use it to target his mouth, but we need to keep it busy,"

"Kira and Aaron will hold the Goliath busy; we will get aboard that ship and activate the cannons," shared Amalia and apologized, "sorry, Shumi, I don't forget about you,"

"Then let's go abroad," advised Chris and looked at Kira and Aaron, "use the Recovery Unit and the arena firstly and after it, take power from the Goliath,"

"Nice, machines are aboard," informed Catherine and climbed the stairs, "I start believing this is more than an unhappy coincidence and the Red Girls plan this from the beginning,"

Kira took power from the Recovery Unit and Aaron took power from the arena. The size of the aura of both Kitsune grew and turned into a fox with five tails, respectively four tails. Kira and Aaron looked at each other and approached one another combining their Kitsune resulting in a Kitsune with nine tails. They knew each of them controlled half of the Kitsune and to beat the Goliath, they needed to synchronize their movement and attacks. While they fought with the Goliath, the rest of the crew fought with the machines while they made their way to the cannons and power supply of the ship. They decided to make two teams. The first team was Chris, Vincent, Tess, Catherine, and Kate and they went to the engines to start the motors.

"Life changed since I become a werewolf some years ago; recently, I found I am a father and this will be one of the last fights we will have together," informed Vincent and jumped over two machines crushing them, "in case you wonder, I am the map; I take the scent of the oil when we enter in the ship,"

"When do you find this?" asked Tess and shot some machines, "Catherine, never sub estimate the power of the coffee; I read about this in the coffee and my mother taught me how to do because say in life at times when you need letting the fate to decide in your place,"

"I am happy with what I achieve, but if we don't beat the Red Girls and the Son everything is over," shared Catherine and threw some bombs in the machines, "their defeat means our survival and something tells me this is not over,"

"No matter what will happen, we will be ready," informed Chris and hit with the shotgun the machines in the head, "how long do we have?"

"We need passing this corridor and the next door left if the smell doesn't deceive me," said Kate and threw a massive knife stabbing a machine, "here it is; now we need figuring it out how to make the engines working,"

"I can make them working," informed Vincent and explained, "I see a similar model in the army and from what I found it a few weeks ago from the FBI and DHS, the ship is a sketch and will be made in three years at most the prototype,"

"Three years, the prototype? How can we help you?" asked Kate and looked at Vincent, "nice you show us with lights, instead of speaking; approximately, between New World and the Old World is almost 10000 of years and people from the Old World live a bit better than medieval age,"

"That means we have like three years to the final battle which will decide our fate as a civilization," concluded Chris and pressed the buttons sharing, "the engines are ready, but we need to stabilize first the power in the ship; how good are doing Kira and Aaron against that machine?"

"They handle it pretty well and destroy the shields on the back," answered Tess and looked with a binocular, "to destroy it we need to target his mouth with the missiles or if that doesn't work, Kira and Aaron must destroy that thing,"

"They need handling one more minute to shoot with the missile," informed Catherine who received a message from Allison, "they set the coordinates and wait for the energy and for the right moment to shoot when the mouth is open,"

While they waited for Jay, Amalia, Allison, Isaac, and Parrish waited for energy to shoot. They admired the fight between the machine and the nine tail fox made by Kira and Aaron. It didn't pass long and Amalia felt a presence and looked closed the eyes focusing on the presence to find it. When she discovered it, Amalia warned Jay and waited to see what was doing. The minute passed and Isaac shot with the missile, but the creature caused a powerful discharge followed by absorption of power which made the nine tail fox to disappear, making Kira and Aaron fall to their demise. The mysterious guy made Kira and Aaron disappear and appear on the deck of the ship. After this, he jumped in the water and the Perfect Susanoo arose fighting with the Goliath.

"Slave God they are fine," said Allison and looked petrified, "who is that guy? From where it appears? Which side he is?"

"I don't have the smallest clue, but he saves them," answered Isaac and informed, "I can't take his scent, but something tells me he is not a Jedi, Sith, Grey Jedi or force user, neither magical user; I formed my eye well enough to figure out which is fake or not and that isn't fake,"

"You mean that guy is a ninja with the chakra?" asked Parrish and looked amazed, "he doesn't struggle at all and tests the limit of the shield; it looks like waiting for something, but I don't know what,"

"I think several we will see soon," guessed Amalia looking on the map and warned, "many big troops are coming ahead and they will show up in a few seconds,"

"I think you talk about those Goliath's who emerged from the water," completed Jay and smiled at Amalia, "I think they are dragged by the energetical shockwave your boyfriend's aura made,"

"I don't interfere with family members, but we do what we supposed to do," said Isaac and smiled, "never mind, forget what I say, you are sarcastically,"

"Are you willing to come with Aaron in Beacon Hills or will stay in New York?" asked Jay and confessed, "I am aware, in the childhood we are not the best example as brother-sister relationship, but I miss you and speaking with a technological device is not enough,"

"I can't leave New York, but that doesn't mean I will visit you sooner and are others way of traveling between Beacon Hills and New York," informed Amalia and rubbed Jay's hair, "I know you don't let me in the hand of each man; what the hell is that?"

"Raining with meteorites, burning meteorites," said Allison shocked and looked how the Goliath's were destroyed except the Goliath fish, "that dude doesn't give up easily for what I can see,"

"Until now," said Parrish and looked how used the Perfect Susanoo killing the Goliath with the katana, "I think is time to thank the mysterious guy for his help and finish our job with the key from the Recovery Unit,"

The group met with the mysterious guy and went to the Recovery Unit. The group wondered who was he and why helped them to beat the machines. The guy during the fight had an eye red with black dots and the other the way was white and had a spiral, but after the fight, his eyes turned normal. Seeing everybody was curious to know his identity, the mysterious guy decided to reveal it.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha," shared Sasuke and resumed, "I come from the Leaf Village and some time ago an orange woman with white lightsabers comes from space, advise me to see the world; I do that when I don't have anything better to do and when I look where to go next, I see you need help,"

"Do you speak about Ahsoka Tano?" asked Kira and showed a photo with her, "from your reaction I can see you know her; in case you wonder what is going on, you land in a battle on multiple fronts, for example, Earth's space, in Universe flesh against machines, and none the less a fight for Earth's survival,"

"Ahsoka comes like fifteen years ago with Kaguya in the form of a small bunny to learn how to use the force in various ways and with this occasion, Kaguya explains to us how big and full of secrets is the Universe," informed Sasuke and asked, "you can be more explicit with what is going on? What are you two?"

"Us? We are Kitsune, Kitsune means fox and is a supernatural creature," informed Aaron and explained, "Earth is a miniature of the Universe and who controls Earth, controls the Universe; it exists a huge possibility the gods attempt to take Earth for themselves and one of the Creators want to test us,"

"This fight happens because two beings born and develop in the Network, leave Earth many years ago and return with the idea all the living Universe must perish," resumed Jay and shared, "they make all the machines to fight against flesh beings, but some of them fight for flesh kind willingly, for now,"

"Somebody will want to force all the machines to fight for machines cause forcing them to do their bidding as it happens with order 66 which will mean flesh kind destruction in your situation," guessed Sasuke and deduced, "you want to prevent this and this place has a solution to your problem,"

"Not entirely," said Vincent and explained, "to access the tower, we need three keys and this place has one of the keys; once we get the keys, we can access the tower and prevent the destruction, a chance which Jedi order never have or at least a way to prevent it,"

"As far I remember for 9S this place need to be hacked and this is why Kira and Aaron are here," recalled Catherine and opened a vault, "now you just need to lift the lid and you can read the info which makes me wonder why do you share it with your enemies,"

"It shares with you because your enemies think you are worthless sub estimating you," answered Sasuke and shared, "it happens before and they lose in the end; you do this when you are sure when your opponent with all the knowledge in the world can't beat you,"

"We have some levels to the top," observed Tess and shared, "we might find what we need in the vaults from up; where are you going?"

"I help you and is the time to leave," answered Sasuke disappearing thin air.

"Now we are on our own," said Allison and read some info, "to beat the Red Girls we need a divine move; they know almost everything and nothing surprises them,"

"True, but we've in situations worse than that which we succeed to win," confirmed Isaac and looked around, "we will find something, we always do that no matter how easy or hard is,"

"I think we have one more level to the top of the Recovery Unit," guessed Parrish and shared, "do you understand how much info the Red Girls gather here? Here I find the scripts of the book of our first adventure in the past and some stuff we don't add in the books,"

"This is interesting and shows how the network dangerous is," confirmed Chris pressed the button of the elevator, "I think this is the last level and there is the source of power still active,"

"Active?" asked Kate and explained, "the keyholder is active, but in hibernation mode, focusing all the energy he has on the key,"

Kira took all the remaining energy and after that, took the key. After this, they left the Tower and Shumi entered the system and send a coded message which said they had the key. The squad took the machines from the arena and embarked on the ship to help the allied forces with extra power.


	77. Chapter 72: Amusement Park, God Box

The last key to access the Tower was in the Amusement Park. When the attack over Earth started, Devout and his pack was at Miles's home to see how well Miles and Yasui were doing. Jennifer used magic to communicate to see what was going on and stayed alert until her help was needed. The rise of the Tower, explicitly of the Recovery Unit from Amusement Park was the perfect opportunity for her and her friends to join in the war. Before the leaving of Devout's pack in the Amusement Park, Miles begged Jennifer and his mother to go with Devout because can help and was a perfect opportunity to tests his skills. Miles's parents agreed to let Miles going with them, but each of them promised would look after him, including Yasui. When Miles and Yasui with the pack arrived, they saw machines who behaved weird because they seemed drunk and the music played in the was very desolate.

"Why somebody must always look for me?" asked Miles and explained, "I can take care of myself and I learn how to use my Kitsune abilities; not to mention Yasui is day and night with me, holding my back as a big brother,"

"You are almost ten years old years, Miles," said Devout and looked into his eyes, "I know you lived most of your life being somebody else, but not even children of your age who are supernatural creatures don't go in missions as this or join in fights,"

"He understands, is a big boy," said Kincaid and rubbed Miles's head, "be careful where do you step and at everything around because the steam causes the machines to look like this; this is the main reason of their weird behavior too,"

"Kiddo, this is between us, not even ourselves do what you do at your age; your parents have all the right in the world to be concerned," shared Liam and resumed, "I live almost three lives and I don't see somebody like you in this type of situation,"

"I understand the problem with Miles; do you see something familiar in your lifespan with this situation?" asked Yasui looking straight to Liam, "in the way you react, I take as a no; that means none of you know what we must do,"

"At least we see the Recovery Unit in front of us and the machines don't look at us," observed Kali and looked around, "this bunny doesn't inspire too much trust and neither the drunken who are affected by the steam; this is something suspects about it, but I don't know what,"

"Don't say you have that stupid feeling when somebody is watching you," said Ennis and roared with power, "this is not good; the bunny is alive and just waits for the perfect opportunity to strike,"

"Let's see if he enjoys some fire and electrical discharges; you are going down," yelled Edward dodging his attack and threw with lava over him, "unbelievable, the golden plate is strong enough to resist at the lava and the discharge,"

"Do you have any ideas?" asked Gabe and shot with the gun, "resistant to be bullets too; guy the drunken machines start to show a deep interest in us and are coming from different directions;

"I think I have an idea, but will work if you trust me," shared Jennifer and looked at Miles, "if my magic isn't strong enough to pierce his armor, we need to stick the sword in him and use it as a beacon for a massive discharge which will shatter his core into pieces,"

"You destroy the incoming machines; time to be the bait, stupid machine," informed Yasui and transformed into a firefly holding the katana in the arms, "yeah baby, try to catch the fly with the Ninjato; Miles now,"

"I am coming brother," yelled Miles activated the Kitsune aura and Devout threw him up in the air aiming for the head, "head or eye? I go for the eye, be ready to catch me in the case is going to explode or threw me away,"

"Edward now," yelled Devout and looked at Edward how summoned lighting from the sky, "good job, you burned the bunny, but more machines are coming from the park; Miles catch your sword,"

"Luckily for you, you don't have good armor to ignore my fire as the bunny does," said Edward and melted the incoming machines, "damn it; I can move, those fools stun me with an opposite source of electricity,"

"Don't move," yelled Jennifer and made a storm absorbing the flying machines, destroying them, "are you okay? I take it as a yes for how you destroy that machine who shoot from up all this time,"

"Tanks are coming from two different directions; they want to catch us in the middle," informed Gabe and looked at bombs threw, "you are not going to trap us so easily; eat this and this, idiotic machines,"

"Good job Gabe," felicitated Kincaid after saw how to destroy a tank by throwing a bomb in command center being helped by Liam, "Edward, come with me to destroy the other two tanks from the opposite side,"

"Kali, Ennis, fight smart for god's sake," said Liam and jumped over a machine stealing his cannon, "now this belongs to me; time to throw as many bullets in you, making impossible to be recognized by God,"

"Bad choice of words, Liam," said Ennis and tore the head of machines stealing his blades, "the machines perceive humans are gods; so that means you know how they look like and the God recognize them,"

"Boys?" asked Kali and looked at them, "you missed one machine; make me mad, but I have the feeling something or someone coordinated the attack and I hear some opera actress or singer,"

"Possibly," said Jennifer and listened to the echo, "Kali is not joking; I hear an opera singer, but I don't know where she is; the microphones from the park control the machines,"

Everybody tried to locate the sound but failed. The group went to the Recovery Unit and Liam felt some low frequency and didn't know it came from the Recovery Unit or the building which was behind it. They decided to see what was there and entered the building. When entered the building, they saw in the next room a scene covered by a curtain. Liam made a sign from there came the frequency and everybody prepared their weapons. In the next second, behind the curtain appeared a machine dressed in opera singer and started to sing. Miles observed his aura acted weird and realized the opera singer tried to destroy their mind with the songs. Not passed long until corrupted androids and machines circled the squad while the singer left the scene. Before Yasui had the chance to yell at everybody to cover their ears, Ennis, Gabe, and Edward fall under the control of the singer obeying her orders.

"We need to destroy the opera singer as fast as possible; I make a spell to protect our ears from her songs," shared Jennifer and threw with lightning bolts in the opera, "once she is destroyed, they shall be released from her control; by the way, this cow is mine,"

"A cow is not beautiful, I want to be beautiful to be loved by Jean-Paul," yelled the Opera Singer making the controlled more aggressive, "I cannibalized androids and machines for that, but is not enough; I need to cannibalize humans too,"

"Shut up, crazy machine," snapped Devout transforming into a wolf, "if you want to be beautiful, I show you what beauty means by tearing you have on you; slashing it into pieces,"

"This doesn't make me beautiful; it makes me uglier," yelled the singer and threw with bombs and rackets, "you destroy my perfect dress; now you must pay for everything you have done, beast,"

"You will pay for twisting the mind of some members of my pack," informed Devout and threw with the android bodies in the singer, "you want to be beautiful? take this back,"

"Do you have something else than your weapons?" asked Jennifer and burned the singer destroying whole dress and the androids, "your technology is not enough to beat my magic; idiotic singer,"

"Shall we see that," yelled the singer and made dead androids who sing to show up, "I wonder how you will survive for the more focused blats which are coming from multiple directions; you will become my slaves,"

"Ennis is me, Kali, stop," yelled Kali and dodged Ennis attacks, "I don't want to fight with you, fight back; I know somewhere down there is Ennis I know and is stronger than a dirty singer who wants to be beautiful,"

"The poor bitch cries for how lover to return to her; how sweet, it makes me vomiting my stomach," laughed Ennis and Kali threw him in the wall, "nice, you stop begging to your lover return and start hitting him as a punching bag, very nice of you,"

"You don't give me any choice, you bastard," snapped Kali and dodged his attacks, "you know? I always wanted to see who is more powerful between us, but you soften and let me win; now is the time to see it,"

"I let you win because you are a weakling who follows me everywhere I go; taking the same decisions as me no matter what," shared Ennis and advised while caught Kali from hair, "try to think for yourself and not follow me,"

"Knock him up, Kali," advised Liam and threw two machines in four androids killing them, "Gabe, I advise you, to stay right there; you are no match of my powers and will regret everything which will happen if you don't listen to me,"

"So be it," concluded Gabe and attacked Liam by surprise, "I guess I am more powerful than you if I take you by surprise with that simple trick; I never show my true potential by one day to be able to beat you or Vincent to prove I am stronger than you think,"

"You get drunk with water; I looked at Kali to see if can beat Ennis and she gets the edge in the fight," shared Liam and plunged into Gabe giving a massive fist in the face, "Vincent is a werewolf now and I am stronger than you, I am not transformed into a beast if you notice,"

"You don't understand what means to be in the shadow of somebody all of your life, loving somebody and that person doesn't give a damn about you," cried Gabe and looked at Liam, "for your misfortune, I fuel from emotions and I can become stronger than you realize,"

"Is very weird to fight with somebody like you and dodging all the songs of dead androids," shared Kincaid and taunted, "come after me, Edward, show me what do you can,"

"I will roast you like a chicken; you are just a simple werewolf and on the other hand I am a werewolf which can channel electricity and fire," confessed Edward and attacked Kincaid, "I wonder what you want to do?"

"Come closer and you will find out," provoked Kincaid and threw Edward away kicking him in the chest, "show me what do you can; in case you don't notice, you are fighting itself and I barely move a finger or two to throw you away,"

"I never imagined you would use Bagua, but you are doing now; I wonder who teach you that," realized Edward and kept attacking Kincaid, "you can't keep this to infinite; you will eventually make a mistake and will roast you,"

"This will happen in your sweetest dreams," shared Kincaid, made a sign to Edward and he looked, hitting him in the head, "take a nap and we will discuss later; I forget to say Deucalion teach me Bagua in case you don't remember,"

"Miles, how are you doing with the machines?" asked Yasui and looked around at the fight, "it seems the kid is far more dangerous than I think; he controls his aura far better than any Kitsune I ever have seen and those dumb androids don't give peace to me,"

"Dangerous why?" asked Miles and killed an android which wanted to take Yasui from behind, "we don't let our backs no matter what; thanks for the help,"

"I say that because of the way how do you control your aura at such a young age," explained Yasui and pushed Miles away and turned into a firefly, "are you fine?"

"I am; Jennifer hit the panel from up and burns them," yelled Miles and Yasui got him up, "you made it; I hope everybody is fine,"

With the destruction of the opera singer, everybody escaped from her control and wondered how landed there. The androids and machines went to the closest outpost while the squad remained a few minutes until everybody came in their senses. After this, they went to the Recovery Unit to take the key and fought with corrupted machines until they reached the top. On the last level of the Recovery Unit, they met machines who had on their head buckets and were accompanied by a bigger machine with small machines linked by an electrical cable instead of arms. The machine stayed in front of the key and looked at the squad waiting for their first move.

"We don't want to harm you and your machines; we want just the key what is behind you," said Miles and approached slowly, "we need to stop the Red Girls and their plan of destroying the world; please, don't make the things worse,"

"Miles, don't go any closer," advised Yasui and pulled Miles away, "who are you? Why are you here?"

"I am operator 210 from YoRHa," presented Operator 210 and looked at the machine, "it passed a long time since I am trapped here; now I have the chance to see the world again and leave from this place,"

"A2 spared me and me with the help machines bring operator 210 to life," informed Auguste and shared, "operator 210 become corrupted and attempt to kill 9S, but before to have the chance, A2 kill her,"

"Do you have any idea what is going on?" asked Kali and looked at their reaction, "I can see on your face you don't have an idea what is going on; 9S and A2 succeed to stop the logical virus and the Pods revived them disobeying the order of deletion of their data,"

"What do you mean with this?" asked Operator 210 and read the info, "this can't be, is impossible; the disposal of YoRHa, the living of humans under our nose, and none the less the rebuild of YoRHa build by 2B, 9S, and A2,"

"I know is a lot of things to swallow, but you miss a lot," shared Devout and took the key, "thanks, time to leave from this place and send the key to the one who will go to the City Ruins where is the Tower,"

"I am still connected to the Network and can't believe the machines and the androids are fighting together protecting humanity, most of them," informed Auguste and accessed the elevator, "we need to stop this madness with all cost,"

"I think 9S will be happy to see you," said Ennis and looked at the operator 210, "9S tell us you have a rocky relationship because you are very cranky and mocked 9S of being too over-emotional,"

"I feel bad and remember during the fight I show my emotive side," shared Operator 210 and asked, "where we are going now?"

"I think to the City Ruins to give the key," answered Kincaid and left the Recovery Unit, "time to warn the others we have the key and we are ready to meet,"

"I hope you don't have any problem if my small brothers are coming too," hoped Auguste and hugged them saying, "the main reason why I am here, is them,"

"No, is not a problem at all," confirmed Liam and looked on the sky, "they receive our signal; according to the map a group is in Pascal village and the other group is on the sea nearby Flooded City,"

"The river which passes in the Amusement Park it ties with the sea; we can use a bot to meet with them and take the key," discovered Gabe while looking at the map, "from where we can take the boats?"

"The maps are pretty confusing; here are the boats," answered Operator 210 and calculated, "I think in twenty minutes we meet with the ship, if we leave now,"

"I see in the distance the ship and is being attacked by multiple machines," observed Edward and looked to the Auguste, "I hope you don't want to do something reckless; we tell you before we want to save the humanity, Earth, and the Universe,"

"I will help you in the fight," informed Auguste and yelled, "a flying goliath is coming ahead,"

The squad didn't have the chance to act because of Aaron and Amalia who shot the flying goliath destroying it. Jennifer used magic to boost the speed and made a storm to destroy the machines. After this, the boat sailed to ship and met with their friends and took the key from Flooded City. The ship continued where was needed, while the squad went to the Amusement Park to reach City Ruins.


	78. Chapter 73: City Ruins, Copied City

With all the keys taken, the last squad sent in the Old World went to the Tower to stop the bloodshed caused by the Red Girls. Before to reach the Tower, Geralt, Triss, Yennefer, Ciri, Lambert, Vesemir, Eskel, Regis, Lara, Falka, Harald, Esgawalton, and Avallach met with the squads who came from Amusement Park and the Forest Kingdom. When arrived at the Tower some machines came to prevent them from accessing the Tower, but lost the fight. After this, they used the keys to unlock the lockers and when attempted to open the door to enter; a mysterious figure attacked them which teleported her and them somewhere underground in a destroyed ship. In the next second, all took the weapons and looked at the person who teleported them away from the objective. The person removed the hood and threw the robe on the ground, showing her true face. Everybody except Yennefer and Geralt tried to figure out who was and what it wanted. "I am glad you manage to find your destiny in the woods I predicted; you shall thank me for saving your life and I admit, I should follow your advice leaving Blaviken," said Renfri and smiled at them, "I know, the last time you kill me and here I am; I must explain why I am here,"

"Renfri, we don't have time for games and I hope you have a better explication; as long the Red Girls exists, the humanity and all living beings in the Universe are in danger," shared Yennefer and informed, "from what I know from Geralt, Stregobor take your body to make an autopsy,"

"This is not my body; the nuclear war besides destruction caused the coming of a being from another dimension called the giant," said Renfri and resumed, "the giant die, split up in pieces named maso, a kind of salt and the one who enter in contact enter in problems,"

"What happens with them if they enter in contact with the maso?" asked Regis and shared, "I think you know I am an Elder Vampire and if my instincts are correct, your story will lead to Project Gestalt,"

"Correct," confirmed Renfri and explained, "the maso caused the beings to get the White Chlorination Syndrome; the infected one supposed to make a pact with a deity from another and if they don't make, they turn into salt and die,"

"What happens to those who make a pact the god?" asked Vesemir and examined Renfri to see if she lied or not, "me and Regis know the story and your existence is put under the question,"

"They become the mindless and aggressive slaves towards humans; they are known as Legionary and are ruled by a creature called Red Eye," answered Renfri and said," I understand; to stop this, people must split the body from their soul,"

"I don't know the story, but is something you being here," said Eskel and explained, "we know the people from this area are extinct because the project which meant their save fails; you either come from the regions of the Old World unaffected or lie,"

"I come from here, but surprisingly the body which I now don't get a conscience and adopted mine after my death," shared Renfri and informed, "you need to show some gratitude for saving your life,"

"Why do you think we are going to fail and doom the Universe?" asked Geralt and said, "if your claims are true, I think you know what the Red Girls are planning to do and why they tell us more we can imagine,"

"The only way to beat the Red Girls and save the Universe is to make them show something unbelievable in your trial; for example, and unbelievable evolution or something similar," answered Renfri and explained, "only a strong made by human and machine can bypass them,"

"Can you give any more details about this bond?" asked Triss and looked around, "I know the discussion is more important; do you know where we are?"

"The bonded must willingly sacrifice their life for each other and has mutual strong feelings; they must be more than friends or close friends, they must be as brothers or twins," answered Renfri and shared, "this is an alien ship buried deep underground,"

"Do you have someone in mind? I don't remember knowing somebody who has such deep feelings," said Lambert and Keira slapped him, "I hope you have a reason for slapping me,"

"You say you don't see such friendship in years," remarked Keira and informed, "BD-1 and Cal are the only hope to stop the Red Girls,"

"I think is just BD-1's trial," said Eskel and explained, "when I teleport, I feel a connection with the place and I know if that place exists or is an illusion; in this case, I don't feel anything,"

"You don't feel because I don't allow this; I camouflaged the entrance," informed Renfri and heard some noise, "this place should be empty; I think some machines lost here, but they don't make this type of sound,"

"What do you say about undead aliens?" asked Falka and showed them, "looking at you, makes me understand they don't suppose to be alive, but they are,"

"Our coming must trigger something which brings them to life," deduced Lara and shared, "now I understand why Adam and Eve say this is the grave of their creators; time to wipe them up and find an exit from this place,"

"Time to shoot them; I wonder in what type of rider they will turn," said Harald and shot, "our pistols work on them and transform into green smoke, but the result will be different because they are dead and zombified,"

"I think they enter in contact with a bacteria or something which takes control over their body and that's why they turn into smoke," said Esgawalton and used the weep to keep the aliens at distance, "do you know how to live this place?"

"Follow me," said Renfri and resumed, "we must destroy this place to don't spread the infection and find a cure or something for us; just in case,"

"We don't need a cure," said Avallach and explained after used magic to see through aliens, "the aliens have something in their brain which takes control over their body; from what I can see the form is amorphous and white,"

"Something tells me the Red Girls are responsible for this too," murmured Renfri and said, "use magic spells to don't be affected by this, find the cause and annihilate before it makes new problems,"

The squad started to fight with incoming dead aliens and after defeating them, observed the dead aliens combined and formed a naked woman with a huge tongue. The woman summoned some babies and roamed the area. The squad arrived safely and followed with magic to see what the woman and the babies wanted to do. Renfri said according to the description, that was the god who came on Earth because of nuclear war. The squad understood they must stop her with all cost and wondered if had something to do with the war of the Son or profited as the Red Girls did.

"This is unbelievable; we manage to stop Warlock Lord and a new threat rise," said Ciri and asked, "do you know how to kill her alongside the babies? What is going on now?"

"The machines are fighting with the salt; this might be a well-played trick or the Red Girls hate the competition and personally take them out," observed Avallach and marked the exit on the map, "it exists a cure or something or if the humans are considered dead, nobody bothered to create a cure?"

"The disease supposed to be purged, but manage to find a way to survive," shared Renfri and looked at the witches, "you are alchemists too; from what I know if you do the spell opposite, you cancel his effect,"

"That is not true," informed Vesemir and resumed, "on another hand, in alchemy, is different and I think we can cancel the effect if we do the formula backward by turning the resulted components, salt, and water in what they are before the reaction,"

"That means we must combine an acid with a base to result in salt and water," concluded Triss and used magic to summon an alchemy table, "be with the eyes in four while I turn the results in their original form,"

"Let me help you," said Yennefer and went near Triss, "if we make the solution far concentrated, better will be; somebody is coming and I don't think is an ally or something like that,"

"Dead aliens," said Keira and used magic to crush them on the walls, "the source of this is the naked woman, if we kill her, the dead aliens will die too; more are coming in our direction, time to take them out,"

The squad resumed their journey in the ship and fought with the incoming dead aliens killing them. They observed were not enough ingredients to eliminate the virus individually and decided to turn the antidote in gas and spread it in the ventilation system. Firstly, they went into a room from the ship which served as a laboratory and started to make the antidote.

"Do you have any idea how to make the antidote more concentrate to don't need to fight with the woman and the babies?" asked Esgawalton and looked at mages reaction, "don't take me in consideration,"

"I don't need magic to make this formula far more concentrated," shared Vesemir and asked, "while we make the antidote, who can look after the ventilation system?"

"I will be right back with the answer," answered Regis and transformed into smoke, "from what I can see, here is the entrance, but is stuck; another way in the ventilation system is where the kitchen is,"

"More crazed aliens are coming at us; what else should we know?" asked Eskel curious and looked at Renfri, "sorry for this, but the things happen too fast and I don't know what to believe,"

"I understand more than you realize what is going on and I can't blame you for judging me," explained Renfri and shared, "back to the subject, I forget to say in the beginning aliens, humans, and androids seemingly lived in peace, but I have doubts,"

"You think the aliens can be the elder species as the trolls, gnomes, and elves," said Triss and resumed, "the period of peace can be before the war of the races and the coming of the aliens alongside demons,"

"This makes me think the demons stormed the area before the coming of the aliens and the aliens arrived towards the end of the attack when the demons reached Asia," said Geralt and used Yrdren, "the aliens can't pass; something tells me they have magic,"

"We don't know exactly from where they come, but at least we know they are magical creatures," said Yennefer and burned them with magical fire, "about the story, I get why only a few of androids know the lie of the humanity, but I don't get why they are disposable,"

"Probably the Red Girls infiltrates in the system and manipulated the war from both sides as Palpatine do," shared Falka and resumed, "by the way, do you know what is the things which machine considered to be the evilest?"

"9S told me; dolls," answered Ciri and confessed, "hard to believe something is the most loved toy for children is the deadliest enemy of the machines, but is the truth; I don't know from where this come,"

"Is very hard to understand this stuff; you don't know the mentality development over the years," explained Keira and resumed, "besides, we have to deal with more important things now,"

"I guess you talk about the incoming dead aliens and babies made from salt," said Lambert and threw some firebombs, "their mother must be nearby too; let's hurry and leave from here as fast we can,"

"In five more minutes, the gas is ready," informed Avallach and observed the residue, "we can use this to enhance our weapons against the babies and the ugly beings made from salt,"

"Is a way to leave from this place?" asked Lara and showed the creature, "Ciri, let's take her away and come back at them; don't say I am blind because I see the entrance,"

Before to do what Ciri and Lara promised, Avallach mimicked he was infected by the virus and used magic to clone and camouflage at the same time the gas. The camouflaged gas kept at him and the faked one destroyed it in front of everyone. All were taken by surprise for this action. including the woman because sensed something in him. Ciri and Lara teleported the goddess away while the rest restrained Avallach. When both returned and the dead aliens eliminated, Avallach showed the gas and told it was a plan to trick the goddess and acolytes. On the way to the kitchen, the squad fell when the ground cracked and arrived in a strange place. The goddess with the babies had access to the cameras and spotted the squad. She followed them on the main entrance and trapped the squad from behind.

"Home lovely home," said the goddess and looked at the heroes, "a place with nice architecture and the only meaning of it is to understand humanity seen through the eyes of machines who become androids,"

"What do you talk about?" asked Ciri and took the sword in hand, "I don't know what are you planning to do, but I warn your games will end very badly for you; besides, you will pay for humanity destruction in the first place,"

"How are you still alive?" asked Vesemir stupefied and shared, "you die a very long time ago and not one, but twice; here you are, alive and well for a person who dies for the second time,"

"Adam and Eve are crazy if I am right," shared Renfri and explained, "they bring her back to life to use her as a secret weapon; the Red Girls don't have anything to do with her return, not directly because let the machines evolve themselves by curiosity and knowledge,"

"To beat your enemy, you must know your enemy," said Geralt and resumed, "that means Adam and Eve, mostly Adam, try to understand the humanity better and how else to know something better if you don't ally with the enemy of your enemy,"

"Can you tell us what is this place?" asked Harald and looked around, "the place as a huge Minecraft ground; back to the subject, you don't say from where do you come,"

"This is Copied City, the place used by Adam to understand humanity, and from where I come isn't important; important is the fact I will finish my plan," shared the goddess and explained, "I will infect all Earth and the Universe with the particles,"

"Why this area isn't populated with humans or other races and from the other side is?" asked Esgawalton surprised, "must be a good reason for this; especially, play a major role in your defeat,"

"The technological process is one to blame," confessed Triss and explained, "with this massive technology development in China and Japan, remain a very few places for mages to recharge their powers and what remain, meet their end at demons hand,"

"The magic to survive restrained in different areas," resumed Yennefer and asked curiously, "what do you plan to do now as long you are free again? Is impossible to don't have any plan at all,"

"To finish what I started; I don't know how I will beat your enemies, but doesn't matter," said the goddess and yelled, "the world will be fine and nobody can stop me from achieving my dream, not even you,"

"I lose the count how many times I hear this," said Avallach and resumed, "most of them end up dead, but some of them join us in the fight against the evil; the second case is not for you and I hope you enjoy my trap,"

"Can you surrender?" asked Falka and explained, "you don't have any chance against us and you consume our precious time with each second you are alive on this Earth and Universe,"

"She is a big lady; will not surrender without a fight," mocked Lambert and joked, "sadly, I don't see a bright future for children either and I don't see them turning into a lubberkin,"

"You will not laugh when you have seen my powers," warned the goddess and showed her troops, "you might have the antidote, but will be late to administrate to destroy my armies,"

"We have these residuals and can turn into a weapon which can harm you," shared Eskel and gave the signal of attack, "let's finish this once and for all,"

"I will stay here; you go and finish this cow," advised Lara and teleported behind a few babies killing them on spot, "

"You must remain surprised to see what the residuals can do," said Regis and confessed, "are more troops than I hoped to see, but that doesn't change the outcome at all,"

From the time of the fall to the moment when the goddess and her troops found them in the Copied City, the squad had time to use the residuals to enhance their weapons against the goddess and her minions. The heroes started fighting with the goddess and her minions while Ciri and Falka left the battleground to find a way how to spread the antidote in the area. They found some guards protecting an entrance and killed them before they had the chance to act. After that, they observed a tunnel and teleported at the end of it found some pipes connected to the ventilation system. More incoming guards came and Falka threw the gas in the pipes spreading around the facility. This resulted in the death of the goddess and the babies and the coming of the original form of the humans who made a contract with the goddess. The squad with the humans left from the Copied City, went to the closest outpost and used magic to tell to the rest of allies somebody else must enter in the Tower to stop the tyranny of the Red Girls.


	79. Chapter 74: Wilderun, Central Kingdom

Starkiller personally led the attack to Leah and passed through Wilderun with his troops taking the allies by surprise. They didn't expect to see Starkiller with additional troops by his side or him leading the attack personally instead of Commanders Anubites. This caused the wipeout of most of the troops and barely survival of a few people alongside the leaders of the camp who were Cogline, Cara, Leo, Dennee, Rahl, Denna, Percival, Arthur, Gwen, Eredin, and Imlerith. They succeed to escape Wilderun and headed to Leah to warn the rest about their failure and the coming of Starkiller with his army with his new toys.

"I can't believe we almost eat the dust because of that nerd and his tactics," murmured Cara and remarked, "the idiot comes to Leah and from what we know, he shouldn't come from our region to Leah; he must go straight to Leah,"

"Change or plan or somebody betrays us," said Rahl and asked, "what do you think it happens? Is a little of both because his powers become far greater since the Son empowered that rabid; being empowered by the Keeper I can recognize something similar,"

"Starkiller might profit from the memories of Warlock Lord as well; when he gets Lyria, he attacks Wilderun just by himself using as baits some Mord'Wraiths and Kilgharrah," guessed Arthur and looked at his armor, "how do they get this type of weapon of massive destruction?

"Who knows, has the power," realized Dennee and said, "more important is to survive and reach Leah before him and warn the others about the imminent attack,"

"I say we need just to survive and reach Leah," said Eredin and informed, "I send a meteorite to Leah with a message and I say we can handle on our own; besides, some informational note about the new toy,"

"How do they do? Ask our allies for building this type of weapon to turn in dust everyone who has a type of armor," confessed Imlerith and explained, "I don't blame Sabine for building this type of weapon during her school years, at the academy, but is too much,"

"The duchess is a prototype and the last one build," informed Gwen and resumed, "the Mandalorians accompanied by the Ghost Crew destroy the weapon too without letting any traces of the plans or the prototypes,"

"Nothing disappears from something connected to the internet; the Red Girls might find the prototype schematics and build a new weapon," informed Cogline and shared, "we know the weapon can target a type of armor and turn the owner into dust,"

"At least we know how to use the weapon against Starkiller; is more important to survive than turn the weapon against them," said Denna and looked at Percival, "we will find a way and beat them; we mustn't give up,"

"I don't give up, but we lose so many people; good people," confessed Percival and explained, "I know we must fight to the end for their sacrifice not be in vain,"

"What are you waiting for?" asked Leo and said, "I find a shortcut to Leah and I think we must use it; I forget mentioning we can use it to turn the way to Leah of Starkiller into a nightmare,"

Leo took the map and explained to them where they must go to use the terrain to their advantage. Eredin looked closely at the map and realized the plan was risky, but they had immense chances to get rid of most of Starkiller's army. They climbed on the mountain, walked on the trail and observed how Starkiller and his army passed under, on the road between mountains. The group spit up and waited for the perfect moment to trigger the obstacles to deal as much as possible damage to Starkiller and his army.

"They are close from our position," informed Eredin and said, "be ready; in some seconds we will start our plan and they will regret from taking us by surprise in the first place,"

"Now, throw the boulders at the vale," yelled Imlerith and looked at them, rolling, "let's throw the bombs to interrupt the connection to the force while Eredin will use the meteorites against them,"

"Rabid dogs are coming and are climbing on the walls as spiders," observed Cara and shot some arrows, "if you want the hard way, I will show you what means the hard way; taste my powers,"

"Taste my power too; I hope you like for more the Blood Rage," said Dennee and corrupted the troops from down and threw her daggers, "thanks, Denna; we need protecting our back because the idiots are attacking from different sides,"

"No problem and the guy with that huge machine tries desperately to target us and will eventually hit us," confessed Denna and asked, "do you have any idea to make the tank to target the armor of the Anubites?"

"Is possible to target their armor, but with the troops they have down, is impossible," remarked Cogline and smiled, "I know we are not in the mood to smile, but we catch them off guard from attacking them from multiple sides,"

"Instead to go back to avoid the trap, they go straight into them," completed Leo and observed, "I think is the time to retreat; ahead are more ways to get at us and they will not waste the opportunity to do it,"

"We don't retreat until we don't destroy the tank," said Percival and desired, "give me a second and I come with you; they are for our friends who die in that surprise attack and their sacrifice will not be in vain,"

"I hope you will not do anything stupid, Percival," said Arthur and saw how he took his armor to break it into pieces, "what are you doing?"

"Split up," advised Rahl and ordered, "took as many emails you can and throw them down; Gwen makes an illusion with Eredin or Imlerith falling: to do that, make the mail from my hand one of them, and the rest of them everybody throws and you transform them when the cannon shots,"

"I don't want to imagine how big boom will sound," said Gwen and took a deep breath, "now or never; for our friends and allies who are fighting in this war,"

Starkiller knew something was wrong and realized what was going to happen exactly when he saw Eredin falling. He found a place where to hide and when hit the mail which looked like Eredin, Gwen turned all the mails into Wild Hunt armor. The discharge caused by the sea of Wild Hunt armors caused the falling of electrocuted armors on the Anubites killing them. Many armors fell on the tank and energized it until exploded of the many energies stored there over the limit. After the disaster, the heroes ran in the caverns without to wait for the result of their marvelous trap.

"Do you wait long?" asked Starkiller and showed up laughing, "I sent the army away, giving the command to my subaltern to go on the long way to Leah, while I toy with you on the short way,"

What are you waiting for?" asked Cara and said, "kill us now and finish the circus once for all; I think you have other plans for us,"

"You guess well," said Starkiller and explained, "it is after me, you die by now, but Dark Ahsoka and the Son has other plans for you and this is the reason why I spare you; in case you fail, you will become our servants,"

"The Wild Hunt bows to no one, not even in the face of death," shared Eredin and confessed, "you might be stronger than us and most of our allies, but the power comes from the friendship and the fighting for a common cause,"

"I know is something you don't expect to hear, especially from us, but we are no more the one they met years ago," assured Imlerith looking at everybody, "together, we survive many fights and we will survive more from now on,"

"In case you spy us, you know that," said Denna and asked, "knowing this, what are you planning now to do?"

"Letting you to rotten as the rats in the desert," answered Starkiller and confessed, "Dark Ahsoka and Starkiller give concrete orders to don't harm you at all, but they don't say anything about the Red Girls and their crusade,"

"From the reaction, you don't care about them, but you are missing an important thing; the machines are connected to the network," shared Leo and explained, "in next second, the Red Girls can turn the fleet you bring against everybody,"

"I don't care; if you are so good at stopping Zerstorer, you can handle with pretty much things, including the Red Girls," said Starkiller and attempted to leave, "by the way, in case you meet Galen Mark, tell him I want to have a private discussion with him,"

"We will send your message; still, I can't believe we fight with illusions made by you," murmured Dennee and saw Starkiller how disappeared, "I can't believe he has a code of morals,"

"He just respects orders," said Rahl and explained, "the main reason, why he let us alive, is the possible knowledge of the future or consider us weaklings unworthy to die by his blade,"

"Do you know from where we must go?" asked Arthur and looked around, "here must be a door, but somebody covers it with a thin wall; the damn resistant is too strong and I barely make a scratch while you are laughing at me,"

"Arthur, that is a portal and has a crystal or something to activate it," confessed Gwen and said, "do you see the crystal or something close to it, to open the portal?"

"I think I find something, but I am not sure," shared Percival and handled the object, "why it doesn't glow? Is it activated?"

"Hold six while I set the coordinates to Leah; Starkiller might try catching up with some of his tricks," advised Cogline and set the date, "everything seems to work fine; let's go and remember, there is no going back,"

Cogline set the bomb and detonated the crystal. Before to close the portal, they heard a weird noise which sounded as exploding flesh and realized some Anubites indeed followed them and died during the explosion. The portal teleported the squad in the ruins of Old fortress of Leah, but nobody knew where they were. Cogline was the oldest one from the group and the most acknowledged in the Old World, looked amazed and tried to understand where he was.

"Where are we? What is this place?" asked Imlerith curious admiring the place, observing, "my eyes are well-formed and my instinct tells me this is not the first time when I am seeing this,"

"I don't know if your instinct is good or bad, but let's ask an expert about this," advised Eredin and looked at Cogline and asked, "what your guts are telling you, Cogline? Do you know where we are?"

"Possibly, but I am not sure 100% where we are, but my guts tell me we are in the Central Kingdom" answered Cogline and shared, "looking at this place, seems to be untouched for more than I can count; yes, the legend is true, but must be impossible"

"How far is from Leah?" asked Cara looking on the map, "I don't find anywhere on the map this place; is forgotten and erased from the history, Cogline?"

"What else do you want to say if is that?" asked Leo seeing on the walls multiple flags and kissed Cara, "anyway, this is not the first time we are witnessing a place like this and Arthur can confirm it too if remembers where he takes us to show,"

"I remember as is it today," confirmed Arthur and shared, "who say the saying that doesn't know the past, is doomed to repeat it, must be a very wise man; still, I wonder what happens with this place,"

"The place is abandoned," said Gwen and resumed, "I believe this place is where the kings reunited to decide the fate of the land and the people who live inside it; this place is built on tradition, a thing many kings forget when coming to power,"

"This place might fall during a war, but I wonder if anybody is home and give us additional help," said Rahl and touched the wall of the room, "my eyes are quite formed and I don't see anything which might trigger a secret door or something,"

"Super, Cogline looks at the map and doesn't know where we are; I know we use a portal and this place isn't marked on the map," said Denna and asked, "do you hear some noises around? I think I hear something,"

"You don't think, you hear," corrected Percival and showed some creatures, "I think they make their nest in the castle and are mad about it; let's take them out before this gets messy,"

"Rahl what are you doing?" asked Dennee and looked at Rahl curios, "I guess is something wrong with the place in case you just are admiring; is more to it than this at these noises?"

Rahl approached slowly to the creature who made noise and kept the sword back in the case of everything. He didn't understand the creature what was saying but understood it wanted to follow him. The rest decided to follow Rahl, but was with the eyes in four in case the creature led them to a trap. Cogline heard stories about the place as a child and remembered at a point in time, during the First War of the Racers a group of kings from different kingdoms tried to keep the world in peace, but their subalterns didn't agree with the idea and stabbed them in the back, proclaiming war. The traitors didn't agree with the idea of equity between species, considering some species were better than others. Once the central kingdom fell, their predecessors claimed the territories to build their kingdom for their respective kind. They assured nobody knew what happened with the central kingdom remaining a legend, being forgotten about most of the people and the place never to be discovered. The creature heard what Cogline said, stopped for a second, and looked at him straight in his eyes trying to say the legend is true. After this, it led them to the grave of the kings and the creature transformed into the king of the Silver River.

"Starkiller intends capturing you and uses as baits to win the war; he feels a presence and abandons the plan sending the scouts after you," informed the King and resumed, "in case you don't destroy the portal, I can send the Anubites elsewhere,"

"I guess you have the purpose of sending us here," said Denna and asked, "what is the purpose?"

"To remember you about the past and not many agree with the idea of the species living together," answered the King and shared, "the way of survival is together and not on his own,"

"I think this lesson can apply on a global scale considering how big is the world we are living in," said Percival sharing, "we know many people don't agree with this, but we will do everything we can to maintain the peace,"

"Why you don't help in the fight?" asked Rahl and said, "your power is immense and can stop this madness once for all end,"

"Immense, but the King of Silver River is remembered as an advisor, not a warrior, Rahl," said Cogline and asked, "do you know how to stop this madness?"

"I want to intervene, but this is your test and the survival of humans depends on it," said the King and shared, "you already have what do you need to beat this trial and what will come,"

"I guess you will continue with believing in ourselves," guessed Cara and promised, "we will do everything we can to honor the memory of the kings and bring this place to his former glory,"

"This is possible now because the kingdoms are in peace," said Leo and resumed, "by the way, in another side from the Old World, live in peace the machines with the androids,"

"Burry the past and live the present; I can't believe where the alliance has started and where is today," said Imlerith and asked, "do you know how far will go?"

"I know, but doesn't matter how far will go if the structure is fragile," answered the King and completed, "I don't speak about now, I speak about the future; you must know how to balance the things,"

"You warn us about the future fight with the gods and the demons or vice versa," realized Eredin and confessed, "we know about them and we will not let them win by destroying Earth,"

"is a method we can lift the curse from this place?" asked Gwen and looked at Arthur smiling, "oh, I must miss something or I don't understand why you look at me,"

"The curse can come in many forms and one of them is to be forgotten," explained Arthur and resumed, "Damnatio Memoriae and to lift it, you must remember to the people about tradition,"

"Yes and this is your job," confirmed the King and opened a portal, "your friends are waiting for you, and remember, you have everything you need to win,"

"Thanks for the help," said Dennee and observed the king disappeared, "we might lose an army by surprise, but we learn a valuable thing for the future; is a fair trade, considering we have the power to bring them back,"

The portal teleported the squad to Leah and they said about their meeting with the King of the Silver River and his advice of keeping the unity for survival. The kings who were there present swore to return to the tradition by reviving the place and be an example for the future by making all decisions regarding kingdoms' fate there.


	80. Chapter 75: Leah, Tower of Brotherhood

The previous squad arrived in Leah and said about the Duchess, Starkiller's new weapon. Reaching near Leah, Starkiller called the troops from the fleet to assist him in the conquering of Leah and waited for their coming from space. When the troops arrived, he continued his march to Leah. The heroes were at the castle prepared the defense of the incoming attack. Meanwhile, Mike, Alex, Cal, Jaro Tapol, Mary, BD-1, and Pod 420 planned to take Starkiller from the battlefield to keep him busy until his forces died and giving the chance to the allies to destroy the Duchess. While they planned, BD-1 spoke alone without receiving answers while looked in one spot, by the surprise of others who looked and not intervened.

"Why are you doing this? You don't know how many innocents are dying because of you." Yelled BD-1 at the Red Girls. "Hear me out; you will not win the fight; I am not 9S, but I am good enough and I can stop you."

"Stop us, little android or I must call you a little machine? Stop us in the way how 9S stopped us?" asked the Red Girls smiling perfidy with big smiles. "Your little friend allows us to get in the wider universe and come stronger than ever."

"Don't dare to continue," warned BD-1 furious and pulled his sword. "You can't say that, especially after all the pain and suffer you cause to this world and beyond."

"YoRHa Unit BD-1, Glory to Mankind," said the Red Girls admiring how BD-1 destroyed a table with the sword. "I understand your pain and suffer, android, but when you will join us once your protégés will be no more."

"I will never join you; I will never kill a human without a reason and many of the allies start as enemies and now are our greatest allies," confessed BD-1 and looked in a mirror to see Cal. "I witness people before the inevitable death, returning to light, redeeming themselves, dying in peace."

"I am surprised you find somebody to care as much as you cared for the Jedi Master Enno Cordova," informed the Red Girls and looked at Cal asking. "The boy must be very lucky to have you as a friend, but what about 2B? Do you love her? Do you have feelings for her?"

"I have," confessed BD-1 and resumed. "I don't need a 2B when I have somebody I care for him as a brother and I know is by my side when I need; for your knowledge, the feeling is mutual."

"Interesting friendship is, but is not enough to stop us," observed the Red Girls and asked. "What are you doing, little android?"

"I am taking one last look," confessed 9S and returned to Cal while sat in a meditation position with the pod attached to his back. "At my friends."

BD-1 and Pod 420 shut down themselves and transferred their conscience into the Tower. Meanwhile, Cal ran to BD-1 to see what happened to him and Jaro Tapol wanted to stop him, but Mike slapped his hand while Alex held him. Jaro Tapol looked weird at both and watched at Cal. Cal had some tears on the face, wiped them with the sleeve and hugged BD-1 remembering how Mike taught him to focus his emotion. From luggage took a copy of his lightsaber since it was a Padawan and his strand of hair kept it after order 66. Then he put them in the hand of BD-1 and didn't leave before hugging him one more time before going with others to stop Starkiller. Meanwhile, BD-1 and Pod420 were at the entrance in the Tower and admired the place.

"You are okay being in this place?" asked Pod 420 concerned about the status of BD-1 explaining. "In this place, 9S lost himself; why are we doing this?"

"I am fine, thanks for the concern," thanked BD-1 and hit the fist with Pod 420 sharing. "I am the only one who can stop the Red Girls because I am a machine and an android; I understand both worlds seeing them with different eyes,"

"How is that possible?" asked Pod 420 and analyzed the walls. "I know what happens in this place, but I don't understand how you can be the only one who can stop them after evolution and why you take goodbye from everybody."

"I don't know where to start," confessed BD-1 while sat on the floor taking the Pod near him. "I am a combination of 9S and A2; for example, the common thing for me and A2 is the development of our behavior,"

"You mean the growth she has from a criminal android, killer of machines to the savior of Old World, a protector to the machines," realized Pod 420 while looking at a photo of BD-1 in droid form. "This means for you the learning how to behave as a human with these weird habits."

"Are not weird at all; most of the androids never try it because thinking these things are unnecessary and ridicule, I admit the command from that time is cancerous," defended BD-1 the new behavior of androids and shared. "About 9S, I will do the same if I lose Cal,"

"Interesting the bond between you; I wish to have such bond with somebody too," confessed Pod 420 and BD-1 pulled to him to hug. "What is the next thing you want to say?"

"I cut from the Network and deleted all my backup files from the Bunker or elsewhere; we have one chance to stop the Red Girls and I will not stop until they are no more," said BD-1 sharing his plan to the Pod. "To stop them, I must seal in this body and will sacrifice myself no matter what."

"It is an honor to be by your side and let's show what we can do," confessed Pod 420 and asked. "What do you think we will face at the top of the Tower?"

"I don't care because I have you with me," answered BD-1 and passed the door in the room where they were. "This place is amazing; our first enemies in front of us are some infected androids."

They fought with the androids and during the fight, heard the invitation of the Red Girls in the next room because they had a surprise. BD-1 had the memories of 9S deducing what was waiting for him. When finished to fight with the corrupted YoRHa androids, Pod 420 with BD-1 went ahead opening the door. When they entered the room, the room was empty and BD-1 took his sword in hand making some steps. In the next second, from up fell several Cal androids with the old look of BD-1 attached to their back and the Red Girls appeared in front of BD-1 and Pod 420.

"YoRHa Unit BD-1! YoRHa Unit BD-1!" said the Red Girls taunting BD-1. "I hope do you enjoy our surprise; We must confess we work very hard to prepare for you."

"This can't be true," murmured BD-1 reliving the memories of 9S on the Tower. "Cal is there to save the world from evil, not here; You want to lose myself and to break me, this is your plan."

"Do you think we will let you so easy to beat us?" asked the Red Girls and confessed. "I don't know what is your plan, but if you can beat us, we will return more powerful than you can imagine and nothing will stop us."

"Don't lose yourself; don't do their game," advised Pod 420 and took BD-1 by the arm. "You are the only one who can beat them, and this is not Cal; this is their creation to stop you from your goal."

"You are right," shared BD-1 and wiped his tears with the hand. "No matter how much I don't like this, but I must tear them apart to the last one of them to save the real Cal and world from these two monstrosities."

"We are waiting to see how you are murdering your brother and the thing you care the most in the world," wished the Red Girls and disappeared saying. "We wish you good luck killing the one you wish to protect and die for him; Kill them now!"

"Bastards, you will pay for this," yelled BD-1 and yelled stronger. "Will you hear me? I will kill you for this; I swear to God."

"Remember, this is not real Cal; this is a machine who looks like Cal and which hold you on the back," remembered Pod 420 once more to BD-1. "As Master Yoda says, do or not do, there is no try; we are the only one who can stop them."

"You are right," said BD-1 and killed a Cal with his sword. "Pod, we can't do this without Cal; about these guys, I will turn them into gods and nothing will stop me from doing so."

All Cal androids with lightsabers attacked BD-1 and Pod 420. With superior reflexes and training in sword combat from Cal, BD-1 and Pod 420 succeed to kill all the androids except one who was stronger than others. Both crossed their weapons many times and BD-1 put Pod 420 to create an illusion to trick Cal giving enough time to BD-1 giving the fatal blow killing the last android Cal and himself in machine form. Knowing he can't complete the mission to the end and remembering what Mike told him about Stile's experience in Bardo, BD-1 generated Cal from his memories, breathing life in them. Also, he downloaded all the memories since met Cal to the point when he shut down himself during the siege of Leah in the Cal generated by himself. Before having the chance to explain to the generated Cal how ended up here, a Cal android exploded. BD-1 pushed generated Cal away and fell in the hole at the lower levels of the Tower. Generated Cal remembered BD-1 and hurried to contact him to see if he was fine.

"Are you fine? Where am I? What is this place?" asked Cal panicked looking around. "The last thing I remember is staying in the same room with you and others discussing the plans on how to drop Starkiller from the battlefield."

"I am fine, thanks for the concern," appreciated BD-1 while Pod 420 helped him to get up. "I generate you from my memories and give you the behavior you have; I can't carry this to the end without you and you teach me to trust in the force, listen to my instinct."

"No wounds after the fall," shared Pod 420 and advised. "Cal, we must meet at the top of the Tower to stop the Red Girls; you will need some seconds to process the information where we are."

"I don't remember almost anything, but I can see from many systems your feelings towards me," noticed Cal and recalled about Bracca and the death of Master Jaro Tapol. "I will need some time to get used to this, and this doesn't mean I will not help you."

"In case you don't know, you must keep moving straight," informed BD-1 and smiled at Cal. "Remember, humanity fate lies in our hands and this is more important than saving the life of the force sensitives on the list."

"Good to know that and you will recognize this," said Pod 420 and showed BD-1 in machine form asking. "Now do you remember who is he now?"

"He does far better since I fall," confirmed BD-1 and explained. "I know his gestures and how to translate them."

"Bud, be careful what are you doing," advised Cal before closing the telecommunicator saying. "My memories are somewhere in the mist, but any part of me trust you and I don't care how many challenges we will face because we will beat them; together."

BD-1 smiled at Cal and both continued their journey in the Tower. Pod 420 checked BD-1 to be sure he was fine and when finished the scanning him, observed he was fine and ready to go. Going ahead, BD-1 remembered 9S met the Red Girls for the first time and they revealed the sad truth about YoRHa disposal. BD-1 wondered what the Red Girls would cook for him too.

"You amuse us with your attempts to beat us," said the Red Girls and gesticulated. "Here are your memories with you, your friends and everyone you care for; We get them after you enter the Tower."

"Those are my memories and you have no right to take them from me," yelled BD-1 and looked how they disappeared one by one. "Don't think I will let you take Cal from me."

"He can't take Cal from you," informed Pod 420 grabbed him by the arm. "You generate him from your memories and as long he will live, the memories with Cal will contain fragments from other memories."

"The rat is lurking somewhere around, but we let a gift for you," realized the Red Girls and disappeared after corrupting the memory of BD-1 containing Cal. "We let this gift here; I hope you like it."

"You don't know how glad I am to have you with me," shared BD-1 and took his sword.

"Think this is a test after Cal teaches you to fight," advised Pod 420 and remembered to BD-1. "In case you forget, YoRHa do not design the scanners for combat."

The corrupted memories in the shape of Cal turned into something resembling with Eve, but made from black cubes. BD-1 attacked and dodged the attacks of the corrupted memories while Pod 420 waited for the perfect moment to kill the corrupted memories with the help of a focused beam. The corrupted memories took BD-1 by surprise and the Pod caught them into a vortex, giving time to BD-1 to take him down. Meanwhile, Cal went into the library and by curiosity opened the books to see what was writing in them. When he discovered a book about him, a giant crab came from all and attacked him. Cal succeeded to make the crab running away and before continuing, took the book with him. After this, a door opened which led Cal to an elevator and when pressed on it, the Red Girls hacked the remaining memories of BD-1.

"You reach far away than we predict, Cal Kestis," said the Red Girls and realized. "You are a very mischievous boy who doesn't want to lose; boy, you are fighting with cancer without a cure."

"Everything has a curse, but you must know where to find it," said Cal and destroyed the Red Girls with a hit. "I hope for a challenge, but I need to search elsewhere."

"You are in the right place," informed the Red Girls and multiplied. "In case you don't know, we are born in the network; we are a manifestation of the network and we can't die."

"What is this?" asked Cal and saw BD-1 on the ground how hostile YoRHa androids attacked him. "If he gets even a single hair broken, you will regret everything."

"From where come those feelings about him?" asked the Red Girls and informed. "He makes you; you are not real; do you understand us?"

"No, I don't care," answered Cal realizing what the Red Girls meant. "You are right, but my master teaches me an important lesson as a Padawan; Trust only in the force and the force is telling me I am something more than you try to tell me."

"We see that," provoked the Red Girls and toyed with Cal feelings. "You will join your friend in that, but until then, I am curious what the force tells you to do."

Cal noticed the Red Girls multiplied becoming far more resistant to lightsaber blows and when pulled all to use both lightsabers to make the sword barrage, slipped for a second. In that second, he saw what lived A2 with the Red Girls and pushed them back, dodging their attacks while explained about his bound with BD-1. This made the Red Girls starting to fight, and both disappeared. Meanwhile, 9S fought with some corrupted YoRHa androids and after beating them, took a ship flying to the top. On the way to the top, Ro-Shi attacked BD-1 and Ko-Shi attacked Cal. When reached to the top Ro-Shi and Ko-Shi combined, forming a huge crab and during the fight changed the mind between Cal and BD-1 creating a bond stronger than ever. With combined efforts, Cal, BD-1, and Pod 420 defeated the crab. The Red Girls appeared and took Adam and Eve with them and Cal fought with Eve while BD-1 and Pod 420. After a hard fight, they won the fight and the Red Girls showed up.

"Before opening the mouth, I tell you to stop wasting your breath," said Cal and threw a book in front of the Red Girls. "It is true, BD-1 gives life to me, but my behavior and my thoughts are the same as the original."

"Where do you find it?" asked BD-1 and looked at the book surprised. "I guess these are some memories stored and since we meet, we stay by the side each time some of us need to be near at that moment."

"The book comes from the library," answered Pod 420 and asked the Red Girls, "Why you don't give up? We beat everything you come to stop us."

"Is not simple," informed the Red Girls and explained. "Our defeat means the death of you and everything you do is pointless; you are prolonging the inevitable; surrender."

"As long Cal will be by my side, I will never surrender," threatened BD-1 and grabbed him by the arm. "I will not give up, especially now."

"As long he will live, I will fight by his side," said Cal and looked at the Red Girls. "We will not surrender to you and will assume the risk."

"Be our guest; if you strike us down, we will return more powerful than you ever imagine," provoked the Red Girls and infected Cal with a virus taking control over him. "Now I expect you to surrender."

"It is hard for you to fight this fight to the end, but remember, Cal will wish the humanity living," advised Pod 420 and encouraged BD-1. "I am by your side and can end the virus if you immobilize him."

BD-1 and Pod 420 fought with Cal several minutes until BD-1 had the chance to knock him up, allowing the Pod 420 to hack him. Pod 420 and BD-1 appeared in the memory of Cal and searched for him. When finding him, Pod 420 deleted the virus and BD-1 said to his Pod to take the Cal away because he had one last thing to do. Before doing that, informed the Pod again it was an honor to fight by his side and while the Pod took Cal away, BD-1 deactivated the Tower, making it crumble in pieces. The same thing happened with the Tower from Old World and BD-1 shut down forever, absorbing the Red Girls in him. With their defeat, the war of machines stopped, but the war with the Son continued.


	81. Chapter 76: Leah, Warzone

The Red Girls realized BD-1 trapped them in his body without giving them the possibility to leave. With the Tower gone, there was no other method to force the machines killing every living being in the world. This didn't mean all the machines put the weapons down. The people understood from allied machines why some machines followed the Red Girls. They understood why the machines went berserk. As a result, people attempted to persuade the machines to put the weapons down to not spill more blood and oil. Some machines observed the people didn't realize they had feelings and behaved like that. The people understood their mistake and asked the machines to give them a second chance. One by one, the machines put the weapons down and offered the people a new chance which accepted.

Red Girl's disappearance caused the temporary collapse of the GEMINI droids. They woke up in the middle of the fight and remembered how entered the hyperspace of Earth. This offered the chance to the pilots to destroy more Star Destroyer and other ships.

Meanwhile, on the surface, Starkiller siege the castle from different sides. Jax, Jaxi, Mareth, Liam, Lyria, Tamlin, Kelly, Marry, Geyer, Anakin, Kenobi, and Rex planned the attack. They waited for the signal to start the counterattack when Starkiller was no more.

"I have good news for you and a bad one for Cal," said Anakin after left some minutes from the council room. "The Red Girls are no more, BD-1 sacrifice to stop them; he erases all the backup files and traps the Red Girls in him."

"Why he does that?" asked Mareth shocked after hearing the news. "I get is the only one who beat them, but I don't get the deletion of the memory."

"Is simple than you realize," confessed Rex and explained to everybody. "When you are in front of inevitable and lose everything, you don't have any bounds. BD-1 forces his limits putting into a situation where lose the person he cares and fights to the end to avenge it."

"We must do something," said Jaxi thinking about Cal and asked. "Do you know how to fix him without releasing the Red Girls? What am I missing?"

"I guess you can fix him?" guessed Kenobi knowing how skilled was Anakin as a mechanic. "I am conscious you can recover the memories with a backup, but are other methods to improvise and create a new one."

"Do you understand the dog is the most loyal animal? Do you understand the dog lives the moment being with his owner when the owner thinks at other stuff?" asked Kelly to attract the attention. "He finds a method to store a memory that has fragments of others, Cal."

"You put the point of I saying BD-1 transfer Cal to the Pod 420 to keep them safe," realized Jax when looked at Anakin's face. "He makes the ultimate sacrifice by transferring the memories of his brother to the Pod 420."

"AI developed well in our days. Cal is BD-1's world and can create a base with the memories," said Liam to others revealing his problems. "Our main problem is Starkiller and his position on the battleground."

"Sweetie is a matter of time until they find Starkiller. The river is fine as long the dam works," said Marry trying to calm Liam observing his concerns. "We checked the castle many times and nothing can get inside by surprise from what we know."

"The Son, Starkiller, and Dark Ahsoka are far more dangerous than the Warlock Lord. Also, nobody is missing or leaves the castle," informed Lyria proceeding the idea. "To cripple us, they need an enemy inside."

"We analyze every scenario, Liam," informed Tamlin and shared. "I don't live my entire here, but isn't secret passages or entrances to get inside without me to know about them."

"Liam, the signal," called Geyer to take the attention of Liam. "I tell you many times what means to have patience; Starkiller gets the bait and is time to counterattack."

Starkiller left the battlefield and ordered the commandants Anubites to lead the attack. He hoped Galen Mark would show up to save them if the baits ran into problems. The squad prioritized tasks and their priority was the destruction of the Duchess. With weapon's destruction, Wild Hunt and others can attack by surprise fast and deadly.

Jax remembered he worked with a Mandalorian called Din Djarin. During a mission, he met him and worked together to kill a criminal who was, in reality, a crime lord from space. After killing the crime lord, they stay near the fire and talked about their families and their jobs. During the chat, Din Djarin shared to Jax how he and her friend, Kara Dune, destroyed an AT-ST to protect a village.

"Give me the map," yelled Jax because they did not found the map. "Sorry, I don't realize I scream so hard; I have a plan to destroy that tank and we need to bait him in this location."

"Dad, the technology evolves and you want to teach him how to swim with the fish?" asked Jax after seeing the pond on the map. "I don't say your plan is bad, I mean, I hope about something more tech; I don't understand why we can't use something else."

"I can tell you, Jax," said Kelly and showed the schematics of the Duchess. "The plan is older than the new weapon. Everything that has metal acts as an antenna for the laser beams."

"That means will roast us," realized Lyria and asked baffled. "We can use something to protect from the dangerous beans to don't end up into ash?"

"Yes, we can," answered Liam and showed on his mobile phone. "The rubber suit is safe to wear. We can create them with magic."

"Now remains to see who is the bait," said Tamlin and asked to know of whom had Jax the idea. "Sweetie, I don't put any interdiction at bounty hunting with the condition you are telling me what you are up to."

"He says everything to you, except the involvement of the space," guessed Rex and specified. "Your husband, in one mission, meets a Mandalorian called Din Djarin, and he swears to don't talk about the space."

"Wait, is not that Mandalorian who travels with a baby from Yoda species?" asked Anakin understanding who Rex spoke about. "The Mandalorian says will join us too in the fight and Rex present me to him."

"To be more useful, cover the pond with magic," advised Kenobi and grabbed Anakin by the arm. "We don't need protection from the electrical beans; we are the baits."

"Count on me with the pond," promised Mareth and realized an issue. "How will we destroy the Duchess?"

"Some ponds have beneath hot water for the bags full of lava," shared Geyer and answered Mareth's question. "In my childhood years, I enjoy destroying the lava bags to see how the lava what forms is taking."

"Then let's get to work," advised Liam and gave a signal in the castle. "I put them to prepare for the fast attack once the Duchess is down; I will blow up from the horn to warn them."

Kenobi and Anakin went after the Duchess to follow them in the trap while the others prepared it. The Anubites leaders knew the second person on the list of Starkiller was Darth Vader. Asa a result, they sent many troops including the Duchess after him and Kenobi. The Anubites hoped their capture would assure victory and promotion from Starkiller. Anakin observed more troops chased them and signaled to others to warn them about this. While trying to figure out why this happened, he realized, Starkiller put him on the blacklist too.

"Master, I am the cause," said Anakin and looked behind to see if the number grew. "You remember Starkiller has some unfinished jobs to do."

"I remember, but you are not a priority for him as Luke isn't," assured Kenobi and observed the behavior of the Anubites. "Something tells me if we go to a different location they will follow us."

"Let's try it," said Anakin and made two clones that resemble them running in a different location. "This is bad because they might know this is an illusion or they respect the rules without to think."

"I doubt it," confessed Kenobi and explained the cause. "They are aware of our speed and the low probability of catching us. As a result, they try to make us come at them by any methods possible, including that you attempt to use."

"Do you hear something?" asked Anakin while heard growling which came closer and closer. "Master, we have problems; three enormous Anubites are following us."

"Anakin, we must retreat after Duchess destruction," yelled Kenobi, realizing what followed them. "They are the Minions of Seth; These three conquer Egypt and if my memory doesn't trick me, they are invincible."

"Invincible?" asked Anakin and took by surprise chopping in dozens of pieces. "Master, we are in real problems and that one scratched me."

"You never listen," murmured Kenobi and used the GPS to see where was the trap. "We get closer to the trap and they are not invincible as you think. The only problem is a god has the power to beat them and the way to summon doesn't exist anymore."

Anakin and Kenobi kept running to the pond while the Minions of Seth followed them. Mareth used an illusion, and the Duchess fell in the pond. Tamlin and Rex detonated the explosives, but the pilot didn't want to die alone. He saw the Duchess sank in the lava and shot toward Tamlin. Mary and Geyer noticed it and pushed her away, rolling downhill.

"The Duchess is down; I repeat, the Duchess is down," said Rex using the commlink and ordered to the troops. "Start the offensive now; we don't have time to lose."

"Are you okay?" asked Tamlin and looked at Mary saying. "You save you and my life too, Geyer. What do we do now?"

"I blow in the horn to announce them the danger is over," answered Geyer while the riders with other troops showed up. "Time to storm in the enemies as it you cut the butter with a hot knife."

"Hot knife or not, the Minions doesn't seem to give up," observed Marry and looked at the GPS to see where the others were. "Do we have extra troops to intercept them?"

"Yes, we have," confirmed Geyer and shared his concerns. "If the myth is true, I don't know what we can do against the Minions of Seth; let's hope the myth is a joke."

"Oh Jesus," murmured Marry and recalled the fight from Egypt with the Minions. "They use a scarab to summon Ra and I don't know what they will do."

"Stay calm," advised Tamlin and explained taking Marry by the shoulder. "It's true; a God can stop them, but don't forget they have the power of all the gods."

"Time to go to the castle and regroup there," said Rex and explained, "Some Anubites may catch us by surprise."

While they ran to the castle, Kenobi and Anakin observed a Minion of Seth followed them. They attempted fighting with it, realizing the lightsaber could not harm him. Another one chased Liam, Mareth and Kelly, and all three tried different methods to get rid of him, but all failed.

"No wonder how Seth conquers Egypt with them," said Kelly amazed seeing how durable was the Minion. "We must hold up a few minutes until we receive reinforcements,"

"Do you understand I do everything I know and they don't have a scratch at all," said amazed Mareth and looked at Liam. "What are you doing?"

"I want to stab him with the staff," answered Liam and threw the staff on the leaves to give a critical blow. "Are you kid me?"

"Are you okay?" asked Kelly and teleported Liam away after the Minion who scratched him. "Let me look; the Minion can't pass the Mountain Ash."

"I am fine, I will heal," answered Liam and hugged Kelly saying. "I give up, I remain without ideas and how can survive the power of the staff?"

"I don't know," answered Mareth and observed the barrier sparkling. "Time to move, the barrier will not hold up for long and I wish to my dad, the magic doesn't have a clue for everything."

They met with the reinforcements and the Anubites attacked them. During the fight, the Minion with his immense speed and power killed everybody who stayed in his path. This included his troops who crossed with him. He succeeded to kill the hero's reinforcements and kept chasing Liam, Kelly, and Mareth. Mareth tricked him with an illusion for a short time and chase them again. Meanwhile, the last Minion chased Jaxi, Jax, and Lyria and they hid into a bunker. Jax observed somebody entered slaughtering everybody to access Leah's underground tunnels.

"This is bad," said Jax and contacted the troops to reinforce the kingdom. "Everybody to his position, we have intruders in the castle."

"Dad, is far worse than this," confessed Jax and pointed to the water from the river. "Somebody contaminated with the blood of Warlock Lord and start spreading."

"If we close the barrage, we can stop the spreading," said Lyria and asked. "How they get under our nose in the castle without us to discover?"

"No time for questions or answers," said Jax with a low voice and took mud to cover his clothes and face. "Fast, do as I do because they can come at any moment."

"Oh, it has returned," trembled Lyria for a second and looking the Minion left. "I have a bad feeling about this and is enough to one assassin get unnoticed to destroy the dam controls."

"Let's go," advised Jaxi and took his staff. "We have little time and can stop the Warlock Lord's blood spreading."

They resumed the journey in the tunnel and arrived in the kingdom. Jax saw how the troops fought with the intruders who split up in different directions. The enemies wanted to reach the dam controls and Jax let Lyria with Jaxi behind. He ran after the last Anubite who reached in the dam control room. When he threw the first ax in the head of the Anubite, the Anubite threw the explosive. Jax threw the second ax hitting the explosive, but didn't stop the destruction of the dam controls. The blast of the explosion roasted the Anubite, destroyed the whole room and threw Jax on the back. Lyria and Jaxi helped him to get up and went to the balcony to see the blood water.


	82. Chapter 77: Leah, Duel Of Fates

Starkiller followed Mike, Cal, Alex. Jaro Tapol, and Mary. He wielded the sword of Warlock Lord as long his lightsaber. Starkiller used force crush on a branch and Mary fell, bur Mike caught her. Cal, Alex, and Jaro Tapol jumped down at Mike and Mary and opened their lightsabers. Starkiller laughed, and the others wondered why did this and what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" asked Mary and held the sword in the hand. "I hope you can answer today at my question."

"Do you get I come after you because I wanted to?" asked Starkiller and revealed his plan. "The Son empowers me with incredible power and the main reason I come after you, is to catch Galen Mark."

"That is your plan all along?" asked Mike and used force sense. "You are consuming your time and no matter how powerful you are; you can't defeat us."

"Don't be so sure, Jedi," taunted Starkiller and threw with force lightning. "You don't realize how powerful I become and I offer you one chance. Reveal me where is Galen Mark."

"I will inform you where is Galen Mark if you tell me what knowledge you have about me," said Alex and looked at others. "Is a fair trade."

"How nice of you," admired Starkiller and spat on the ground. "You are now a stupid human and your parents fear the real power of the darkness."

"I hope you don't believe he will tell you where is Galen Mark," said Jaro Tapol and admired the sword of Starkiller. "Do you return to the old ways?"

"Each era of Sith has his difficulties, and this isn't your concern. I admit this weapon is special," shared Starkiller making close steps to them. "I don't expect to reveal his location, but let's make things fun."

Starkiller began running and jumped in the air throwing with lighting arrows. The arrows split up in many shards and the squad dodged them. Starkiller teleported using the shards to kick everybody. After this, they attacked everybody with the lightsaber. He went after Mary, but Mike interfered and Starkiller tricked him. He electrocuted Mike and threw him in a tree stunning him. Alex with Cal synchronized their attacks to be more effective. Jaro Tapol joined the fight, and Starkiller used him as a shield against Cal and Alex. Using him, he caught Cal off guard and threw him in Jaro Tapol. Alex looked surprised to see everybody down and fought with Starkiller. After a minute, a new Starkiller took him by behind and electrocuted with force lighting. He realized Starkiller used a clone all the duel waiting to strike. With everybody down, trying to get up, Starkiller went to Cal and attempted to kill him. Jaro Tapol got up, jumped in the front of Warlock's Lord blade and turned into flames, disappearing. Mike teleported Cal near Alex. Everybody looked in shock and Cal wept, but Alex held him tight near him while tried to lean on a tree.

"You try getting up, worm?" asked Starkiller and saw how Mike got up. "I warn you about this. It is not my fault if you don't understand and fight with me."

"I swear to God; you will regret your mother gives birth to you," snapped Mike and opened his lightsabers. "I will kill you here and now, scum."

What can you do?" asked Starkiller and laughed with tears. "You are bullshit with eyes and think can stand against the power of a god."

"Don't sub estimate my will, murderer," yelled Mike and the symbol glowed purple very strong. "I will kill you for everything you have done."

"Revenge is not the Jedi way," said Starkiller and saw how Mike healed. "The things get funny, and I don't know what happens next."

"Your death," said Mike and black lines spread from the sign to all his body. "Don't think I am afraid of your summoning, rat. Take this."

"Such monstrous strength," observed Starkiller seeing Mike crushing the creature with the fist. "You don't even focus force in your hands and make a major earthquake on a small area."

Starkiller used force destruction and Mike punched the ball back to Starkiller. The force bomb exploded, throwing Starkiller a few steps back. Mike pulled Starkiller and punched Starkiller's face, throwing him in several tresses. The tress and Starkiller's mask broke into pieces. This made a massive cloud of dust in the path. Mike to be sure Starkiller died, he made a force ball from force push, lighting, and fire. He threw toward Starkiller and the impact heard from a great distance. Starkiller got up and came to Mike Mike with the lightsaber open ready for the duel. They engaged in a vicious fight, and Mike used dual lightsabers. He used them for extra protection and fast attack to counter Starkiller's style. Starkiller used a single lightsaber and knew how Mike's fighting style. During the duel, they used force powers to get the advantage. The last time when powers intersected, the blast threw both in different directions. Cal and Alex helped Mike to get up, and Starkiller showed up and told them to leave because he can't outrun destiny.

"Finally, we've met again," said Starkiller and looked at how others ran. "I must admit, the Son didn't empower me, that kid killed me now."

"Why are you doing this?" wondered Galen Mark and looked at him without the mask. "I understand more than you realize, but the hope dies last."

"To become a Jedi as you?" asked Starkiller and spat on the ground. "I am the real one, and you are my clone. My clone which takes everything from me."

"You don't know how much I wish to discover who I am and learn the truth from Vader," confessed Galen Mark to Starkiller. "The one who you must blame is Vader, not Anakin Skywalker or Luke."

"I share this to you," informed Starkiller and put in attack position. "Losing everything I love, strengthens me. Also, only one will leave this ground."

"You cause excessive destruction," grieved Galen Mark and opened his blue lightsabers. "I will stop you here and now."

"You will try," said Starkiller and launched at Galen Mark with high speed.

They dueled and predicted their moves, making the duel more spectacular. Galen Mark fell attached to Starkiller and didn't blame for what he became, but knew must stop him at any cost. The duel raged on and Starkiller used force lighting and Galen Mark blocked it. Both starting to make steps towards and they touched their hands. This made a massive explosion from lightning and roasted everything around. Starkiller and Galen Mark combined into one and became one with the force. The blast of the explosion threw Mike, Cal, Mary, and Alex on the ground.

"We are at one kilometer, and the blast propels us on the ground," swore Mary and looked behind while asked. "What was that?"

"Starkiller and Galen Mark are dead," answered Alex and sensed in the force what happened. "They become a force and united forming one person. At least they find their peace."

"This is the second time when dies to save me," cried Cal and sensed Mike's frustration. "Don't blame yourself, please. You do what you can."

"Don't cry," said Mike and hugged Cal while arranging his hair. "Is dead, but the death isn't."

"What do you mean? Are you okay?" asked Alex and put the hand over Mike's heart. "Your pulse is fine, but you look exhausted."

"I am fine, this happens when I use a new power for the first time," said Mike and looked at Cal. "Starkiller used the sword of Warlock Lord and banished him in the Forbidding."

"The Forbidding? What is that?" asked Cal surprised and took his tears. "I can't lose him, not again."

"I guess Liam and Theo tell you about this, Mike," guessed Mary and explained to Cal. "The Forbidding is a place where you can banish the doomed souls, and they hardly get out, but they can return."

They didn't have the chance to continue the discussion because a Minion of Seth attacked them. Mike said to Alex and Cal to push him with power and focused in his hand a ball made from the force. He combined force fire, lighting, and telekinesis, stabbing the Minion in the chest. The Minion caught Mike by the head and attempted to throw him on the ground stabbing him with the scythe. Mike used ribcage of Susanoo and teleported at Cal and Alex. Seeing nothing can hurt the Minion they ran. Meanwhile, Ahsoka and the Daughter arrived at Heaven's Well after beating soldiers. When entered, they saw Dark Ahsoka how threw the Blood of Warlock Lord in the water.

"You arrive late, grave hag," insulted Dark Ahsoka and looked at the wall. "Your brother put me to send a message to you."

"I want to discuss with my brother," said the Daughter and saw him near the wall. "There you are. I hope you can stop this here and now."

"I will not stop until I am sure you will win the war," informed the Son and transformed into a bat. "The water is full of the Blood of Warlock Lord, but we have the antidote."

"To get it, we must pass through you," said Ahsoka and mocked Starkiller and Dark Ahsoka. "How nice of you!

"Do you get how dangerous is this?" asked the Son and showed in the water the future. "You can prevent this. Don't screw this up."

"Brother, you destroy more," accused the Daughter and asked him. "What do you say about Warlock Lord or the Red Girls? This gets under the control."

"Sorry to interfere, but everybody has a free will and the right to use it," defended Dark Ahsoka their actions. "What happens is your problem to fix it and you did."

"Why you don't ask the cost of this?" asked Ahsoka and looked at Dark Ahsoka and the Son. "Those lives can't return, and you can't buy them with anything."

"Collateral damage, I can say," continued the Son with complete shines and asked. "Do you have something against it?"

"A few Creators have their mind intact," defended Dark Ahsoka the Son and asked. "Will I give some examples?"

"No, you don't have too," denied the Daughter and realized what it meant. "Most of us fight our own battles and want to change the course of things."

"You have something that belongs to me," warned Ahsoka looking at Dark's Ahsoka belt. "They are to my Padawan."

"Come and get them, grave hag," provoked Dark Ahsoka and open them. "Let's finish with this chat and focus on more important things."

The Daughter transformed into a Griffin and attacked the Son. The Son caught her by surprise and threw her through the wall and grabbed by the neck, throwing in the air. The Daughter caught the Son on the back and rolled with him in the air, letting him go in the water. After this teleported on the land and fought using the force. Meanwhile, Dark Ahsoka dueled with Ahsoka and both taunted during the duel. They predicted and countered their moves all the duel. Ahsoka, seeing the duel didn't go anywhere, she used the second lightsaber. Dark Ahsoka observed the plan of Ahsoka and countered Jarkay, but Ahsoka stabbed her. With the last powers, Dark Ahsoka said to Ahsoka this was the start and to give the lightsabers back to Mike. Ahsoka held Dark Ahsoka by the hand in the final moments, and Dark Ahsoka made a sign to the pool. Ahsoka there her, Dark Ahsoka cleansed the water and became one with the force. Dark Ahsoka empowered Ahsoka's power and disappeared in the water. The water cleaned from the Blood of Warlock Lord. Meanwhile, the Son with the Daughter fought the Son sensed Dark Ahsoka's death. The Son understood they were ready and revived the fallen soldiers of the Scorpion King's army. As a final command, he put to serve Theris as Anubis said. Also, the remaining Star Destroyers joined the alliance at his order. After this, both teleported on Mortis. After the war, everybody attended the party for their victory. Theo, Liam, Mike, Cal, BD-1, and Pod 420 guided Alex to his ship because had to go.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye," guessed Mike and hugged Alex. "You feel when your brain tells to let go, but the hearth does otherwise."

"I understand," completed Alex and remember to Mike once more. "You understand better than anyone I must do this, and I promise I will return to you."

"You still have to train a Padawan in lightsaber combat," said Cal and smiled at Alex while shook his hand. "I am aware I promise I will look after him, but he definitely will take care of me."

"I am not a human to understand at full potential the emotion, but," said BD-1 with hesitation and continued. "Why you find your family when you have the family here?"

"Alex supposes to answer at this, but I do for him," informed Liam and explained why. "Everybody duty is to find his path and roots in his life."

"You can't outrun the destiny because hits you when is less expected," resumed Theo and concluded short. "As it happens to us."

"True," confirmed BD-1 and showed the record from the satellite. "That night in the forest change your lives forever, showing your destiny."

"Everything ends fine," said Pod 420 and shared his happiness. "We stop the Red Girls, BD-1 gets a new body, and his memories that give to me to combine with the memories from Pod 042."

"9S is a very nice guy for letting me have a new body," informed BD-1 and looked at the sky to see the stars. "In case you miss him, you must look at the stars, Mike.

"Mike, the starts are everywhere. So we will view each other," informed Alex and received a message. "Cal, Jaro Tapol come back from the Forbidding."

"I get the message too; thanks for the warning," said Cal and hugged Mike while smiling at him. "I will take care of that, you be careful, okay?"

"May the force be with you!" said Mike and hugged Alex once more.

"We win this fight, but what will come next," shared Theo his concerns and looked at Alex how left. "Mike, this time differs from the first time."

"No need to tell him that," corrected Liam and grabbed Theo by the arm saying. "That is a question for tomorrow; now let's party."

After this, they attended the party and forgot about all the problems. Also, they knew Mike would need more attention than usual and stayed with him. Surrounded by friends, Mike had a flashback making him understand why he must let Alex go. After this, Mike shared with them why he smiled. Everybody smiled too and Cal whispered to Mike his excitement for training in the ways of the force. Also, they were happy because won a battle, but not the war yet for Earth's ultimate survival.


End file.
